Diez años
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: La primera vez que Sasuke tuvo que cuidar de Naruto, lo único que pudo pensar de él es que era una persona molesta y creyó que jamás podría verle de otra forma. Pero estaba muy equivocado. .:Edad de oro SasuNaru:.
1. Admiración

**Importante:** Todos mis trabajos tienen todos los derechos reservados en Safe Creative. Mi fanfic está protegido por las leyes de copyright y tratados internacionales.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

 **Advertencias:** AU y shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres)

 **Para "La edad de oro SasuNaru". Sencillamente somos un grupo de chicas que se ha unido para una buena causa: hacer crecer los fics SasuNaru.** (Más información en la nota final)

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke y Charasuke!

 **Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 1: "Admiración":

Aquella tarde que prometía ser apacible no tardó en verse truncada cuando Mikoto entró en la habitación de su hijo menor con una expresión de pura preocupación en su rostro.

Sasuke, que se entretenía leyendo un libro aprovechando que ese día no tenía tarea y tampoco tenía que estudiar, clavó la mirada en su progenitora.

─Hijo, ha ocurrido algo. ─Mikoto percibió la mirada de puro desinterés que Sasuke le dedicaba, pero continuó─. Itachi está ardiendo en fiebre, tu padre y yo vamos a llevarle al hospital ahora mismo.

Sólo entonces Sasuke dejó la lectura de lado. Itachi era lo más importante para él, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y su capacidad para demostrar afecto fuera comparable a la de una piedra.

─Voy también ─dijo de inmediato, incorporándose.

─No te preocupes, papá y yo iremos con él. Tú tienes que quedarte aquí, te necesito para algo importante.

El menor entrecerró los ojos con tedio. No podía haber nada más importante que Itachi.

─¿Qué?

─¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Kushina?

─Sí. Uzumaki Kushina ─respondió, viendo a su madre asentir─. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Itachi?

─Es que desde hace semanas le prometí a Kushina que hoy cuidaría de su hijo, pero tengo que ir con Itachi…

─No… ─musitó para sí mismo. Ya sabía a dónde quería ir a parar Mikoto.

─Así que irás tú en mi lugar. Excúsame ante ella, pero no le digas lo de Itachi, no quiero preocuparla. Se lo contaré yo misma cuando todo esté arreglado.

─No ─dijo esta vez audible.

Mikoto le miró sorprendida. Su hijo nunca le había dado una negativa.

─¿No?

─No se cuidar niños ─trató de excusarse─. Yo debería ir con Itachi y tú quedarte con ese niño.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca para responder algo, Fugaku irrumpió en la habitación.

─Mikoto, vamos de una vez ─apremió, saliendo tan rápido como entró.

─¡Voy! ─Sin esperar a que Sasuke dijera algo, se marchó igual de rápido que su esposo.

─¡Pero…! ─trató de decir el menor, pero había sido rotundamente ignorado. Segundos después corrió a mirar a través de la ventana, distinguiendo el coche familiar alejándose.

Suspiró hondo. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Para una tarde que tenía libre de ocupaciones del instituto, tenía que cuidar a un mocoso. Resignado tomó las llaves de casa y se dirigió a la de los Uzumaki. Por suerte estaba bastante cerca. Los Uzumaki vivían en la acera de enfrente, unas cinco casas a la izquierda.

Nada más tocar el timbre, una mujer pelirroja le recibió. Conocía a Kushina desde siempre y por eso ella solía tratarle con mucha confianza.

─Sasuke, hola ─saludó con una sonrisa.

─Hola. Vengo a cuidar de… ─Guardó silencio. ¿Cómo se llamaba el hijo de los Uzumaki? Mikoto le mencionaba ocasionalmente.

Kushina guardó silencio un breve momento, mirándole con desconcierto.

─Creía que era Mikoto quien vendría ─comentó con sinceridad─. ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo que le ha impedido venir? ─Se preocupó.

─Para nada ─respondió, con una expresión tan inmutable en su rostro que Kushina le creyó al instante─. Mi madre sólo me ha pedido que me adelante.

La mujer asintió convencida con la respuesta en lo que su esposo, Minato, se acercaba a ella.

─Kushina, ¿nos vamos? ─preguntó posando una mano en el hombro de su esposa, entonces notó la presencia del chico─. Sasuke-kun, hola. ─A diferencia de Kushina, él no tenía tanta confianza con el menor de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, a Itachi sí lo había tratado en varias ocasiones desde que éste era niño.

Sasuke respondió al saludo e ingresó en la casa cuando los adultos le invitaron a hacerlo, guiándole a la sala.

─Mikoto sabe dónde está todo, así que no es necesario que explique nada. ─Su amiga ya había cuidado de Naruto en otras ocasiones, así que ya sabía dónde estaba cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar─. Sólo me queda darte las gracias'ttebane.

Un ruido captó la atención de los tres. En el otro extremo de la sala estaba el hijo de los Uzumaki subido a un triciclo de color blanco con el asiento de un chillón color naranja, pedaleando en grandes círculos.

─Naruto, acércate para saludar a Sasuke-kun ─pidió Minato.

El pequeño obedeció y bajó del triciclo, acercándose y mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado. Recordaba haberle visto a veces desde la distancia hablando con su madre.

─Él es Uchiha Sasuke ─le indicó Kushina─. Cuidará de ti en lo que llega Mikoto. Sasuke es hijo de Mikoto.

Naruto sólo se mantuvo mirando con curiosidad y cierta fascinación infantil al recién llegado. Y lo único que pudo pensar es que de mayor quería ser como ese chico. El toque de Minato en la mejilla le hizo despertar de su estudio visual.

─Naruto, ¿no te vas a presentar?

─Sí ─musitó─. Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Por favor, cuida bien de mí'ttebayo. ─Al instante miró a Minato, esperado la aprobación de éste que llegó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Satisfecho consigo mismo sonrió y regresó con su abandonado triciclo.

Kushina sonrió ligeramente antes de regresar la mirada a Sasuke.

─Dile a Mikoto que he dejado la cena prepara, sólo queda calentarla un poco en el microondas.

─Se lo diré.

Después sólo vio que Minato tomaba una maleta mediana junto a la puerta, y tras despedirse ambos de Naruto y de él se marcharon. Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse a dónde demonios iban los Uzumaki. Y verles con una maleta le dio la mala espina de que no regresarían precisamente ese día.

Suspiró y tomó asiento en un sofá cercano. Por suerte sólo tendría que cuidar del mocoso por unas horas.

Y ahora que pensaba en el mocoso, ¿dónde se había metido? No estaba montado en el triciclo pedaleando en círculos como idiota, y tras pasear la mirada por la sala tampoco le vio allí. ¿Quizá había ido al baño? Pero dejó de restarle importancia y se preocupó cuando se preguntó si quizá había salido tras los Uzumaki sin que ninguno de los tres lo hubiera notado.

─¿Cuántos años tienes dattebayo?

A pesar de que la pregunta fue formulada con una suave voz que rayaba la timidez, le sacó un ligero respingo a Sasuke. De inmediato llevó la mirada al otro extremo del sofá. Naruto le observaba cauteloso, escondido tras el brazo del sofá. Sasuke apenas distinguía los ojos y unos rebeldes mechones rubios en el afán del rubio por ocultarse.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivio. Si el niño se hubiera escapado cuando no llevaba ni un minuto cuidándole habría sido todo un desastre.

─Diecisiete.

Los azules ojos de Naruto brillaron con fascinación. Sasuke era muy joven, pero a Naruto esa edad se le antojaba muy lejana y ya era comparable a la de un adulto. Sasuke se veía tan mayor e independiente a sus ojos… De mayor quería ser como él.

─Yo tengo siete ─comentó al ver que el chico no le preguntaba, atreviéndose a salir un poco de su escondite─. ¿A qué escuela vas?

─No voy a la escuela ─respondió en tono obvio─, voy al instituto.

─¿De verdad?

Naruto no tenía la menor idea de lo que era el instituto, pero sonaba a que era algo interesante y más divertido que la escuela, algo que los adultos hacían. En ese momento deseó tener también diecisiete años para ser tan grande como Sasuke y poder ir al instituto también.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y tomó el mando de la televisión. Con algo tenía que entretenerse, sino moriría de aburrimiento. Debería haber llevado el libro que estaba leyendo para mantenerse ocupado.

─¿Dónde está Mikoto?

Tras encender la televisión clavó la mirada en el niño que en ese momento tomaba asiento en el otro extremo del sofá. ¿Mikoto?, ¿qué confianza era esa para llamarla sólo Mikoto?

─Está ocupada, hoy te cuidaré yo. ─El trato con los niños no era su fuerte, conociéndose a sí mismo sabía que no tendría paciencia para tratar a Naruto.

─¿Me vas a contar cuentos? ─cuestionó sonriente─. Mikoto me cuenta cuentos'ttebayo.

Sasuke sabía lo impertinentes que podían llegar a ser algunos niños cuando se les daba una negativa, así que prefirió evitarse un dolor de cabeza. No pensaba contarle cuentos, ni siquiera uno.

─Será más divertido ver la televisión. ─Cambió de canal, teniendo la suerte de toparse con un programa infantil─. Dibujos ─le indicó. A los niños les gustaban los dibujos después de todo.

─Esos dibujos no me gustan. ─Torció los labios en un mohín de disgusto y bajó del sofá de un salto, corriendo a una esquina donde había un abandonado balón de fútbol. Naruto tenía la sala salpicada de juguetes─. ¡Llévame al parque a jugar! Kiba y Chouji me han dicho que hoy sus madres iban a llevarles al parque.

Sasuke no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran Kiba y Chouji, supuso que amigos del colegio, pero sin el permiso de Kushina no sacaría al niño de la casa. No quería tener problemas. ¿Cómo le decía que no sin tener que soportar un berrinche después? No sabía si Naruto era de esos niños obedientes y conformistas, o de los que lloran y hacen una pataleta por cualquier cosa; y no quería detenerse a averiguarlo.

─¿Tienes jardín, Naruto? ─contestó con una pregunta, cambiando totalmente de tema como si no le hubiera escuchado.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó sonriente al pensar algo─. Ven, ¡te voy a enseñar mi jardín'ttebayo!

Con desgano, pero a la vez sintiéndose triunfante por haberle hecho olvidar las ganas de ir al parque, Sasuke siguió al niño hasta llegar a un jardín trasero. A primera vista comprobó que estaba bien cuidado, ya que había diferentes plantas de todo tipo, especialmente flores de llamativos colores. El niño le guió hasta unos pequeños girasoles, eran tan altos como el propio Naruto.

─Estos girasoles son míos ─presumió─. Yo los sembré y a veces vengo a regarlos.

─Muy bien ─fue todo lo que comentó al ver que el niño esperaba que él dijera algo al respecto.

─Las otras flores son de mamá y papá. Mamá dice que debo aprender a ser responsable y que por eso tengo que cuidar bien de los girasoles y no olvidarme de ellos ningún día.

Al escuchar aquello Sasuke asintió en silencio mientras caminaba un poco por el jardín, viendo otras flores. Abundaban especialmente las rosas. Le parecía bien lo que trataba de enseñarle Kushina a su hijo, aprender a ser responsable desde pequeño era algo importante.

─Me gusta mucho la jardinería dattebayo ─siguió parloteando Naruto, caminando tras él─. ¿A ti te gusta?

─No demasiado ─confesó.

Las horas transcurrieron como una lenta tortura para Sasuke. El niño era bastante hiperactivo y le resultaba un poco fastidioso. Sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños. No veía la hora de marcharse, sólo quería que su madre o los Uzumaki llegaran para dejar de hacerse cargo del niño. Pero la noche estaba llegando y no había rastro de Mikoto. ¿Acaso todavía estaba en el hospital con Itachi? ¿Y qué había de los Uzumaki?

─Naruto ─llamó al niño que en ese momento se entretenía pintando en un papel mientras tarareaba recostado en el suelo. Había dejado la hiperactividad a un lado al menos por un rato─. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

El pequeño se dio golpecitos en la barbilla con el lápiz de color en su mano, meditando.

─Mamá dijo que iban a la boda del primo Nagato.

─¿Boda? ─reiteró más bien para sí mismo.

─En realidad él es primo de mi mamá ─explicó─, pero a mí también me gusta llamarle así. Papá dijo que era mejor que me quedara para no perder días de escuela dattebayo. ─Continuó con su dibujo. En realidad había estado totalmente de acuerdo con su padre porque las bodas eran muy aburridas y en la escuela se divertía mucho con sus amigos.

─¿Entonces no van a regresar hoy? ─afirmó en la pregunta.

─No. Mamá me dijo que volverían mañana por la tarde, la boda es mañana por la mañana.

Una maldición silenciosa escapó de los labios de Sasuke. Eso significaba que tendría que estar pendiente de ese niño unas horas más. ¿Qué horas? ¡Un día entero!

Tenía que hablar con Mikoto para contárselo.

─Naruto, ¿dónde está el baño?

Con entusiasmo el niño se puso de pie casi de un salto, dispuesto a ayudar. Con familiaridad tomó a Sasuke de la mano y le guió hacia unas escaleras, una vez arriba, señaló al final del pasillo.

─¡Esa puerta! ─Sonrió, soltándole. Había otro baño en el piso de abajo, pero a él siempre le había gustado usar el de arriba.

─De acuerdo ─musitó despacio, agradeciendo que el niño le soltara. Era demasiado confianzudo─. Espérame abajo ─indicó alejándose.

─¡Sí! ─Tras asentir bajó las escaleras saltándolas de dos en dos. Siempre le divertía hacer eso, y ahora Kushina no estaba para enterrarle el puño en la cabeza y gritarle que bajar las escaleras así era peligroso.

Cuando se aseguró de estar solo, Sasuke se encerró en el baño y sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, marcando con habilidad el número de su madre.

─Sasuke, estaba a punto de llamarte. ─Escuchó que le decía Mikoto al otro lado.

─¿Estás en casa?, ¿puedes venir?

─Mn… no ─se lamentó─. Todavía estamos en el hospital, el médico dice que Itachi tiene un virus y que es mejor que pase la noche en observación porque la fiebre es muy alta.

─¿Un virus? ─reiteró sin poder esconder un tono de preocupación.

─Así es. No entres en la habitación de Itachi, la gripe es muy contagiosa. ─Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, continuó hablando─. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con Naruto?, ¿todo bien?

Sasuke suspiró. Todo iba bien hasta que acababa de saber que irremediablemente iba a tener que cuidar a un niño veinticuatro horas.

─¿Sabías que los Uzumaki se han ido a una boda y no vuelven hasta mañana?

─Por supuesto, Kushina me lo comentó cuando me preguntó hace semanas si podía cuidar a su hijo. Con las prisas olvidé contártelo. ─Sonrió, y aunque Sasuke no podía verla lo apreció por su tono de voz─. Por suerte te tengo a ti, Sasuke. No me gusta faltar a mi palabra.

─Pero yo mañana tengo clase, no puedo cuidar de…

─No te preocupes por eso ─le restó importancia─. Simplemente lleva a Naruto al colegio, te queda de camino hacia el instituto. Va a la misma escuela donde fuisteis Itachi y tú, así que no hay problema. Y de camino a casa le recoges ─explicó como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo.

─Perfecto ─masculló con ironía. No podía librarse de cuidar al mocoso.

─Preocúpate de que Naruto se bañe antes de ir a dormir y que coma bien. Kushina siempre deja la comida preparada cuando me quedo a cuidar de Naruto, intenta que la coma. ─Sasuke rodó la mirada. Lo que le faltaba, un niño tiquismiquis con la comida─. Es que Naruto ama el ramen y te suplicará que le dejes comerlo. ─Rió ligeramente─. Es un niño tan dulce…

Unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron a Sasuke que estaba a punto de decir algo. La voz de Naruto se escuchaba ansiosa al otro lado.

─¡Tengo que entrar al baño! ─protestó. Sasuke tardaba mucho.

El pelinegro suspiró con cierto hastío.

─Mamá, tengo que colgar.

─De acuerdo. Sé paciente con Naruto, y si tienes algún problema llámame. Yo voy a llamar a Kushina para decirle que todo va bien con Naruto.

Sin más Sasuke asintió y tras despedirse colgó. Guardó el teléfono para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de los ojos azules y abrió, descubriendo a Naruto que daba inquietos saltitos mientras se cubría la entrepierna con ambas manos.

─Entra ─dijo abandonando el baño. El niño no tardó en obedecer.

─Tengo hambre dattebayo. ─Le escucho decir desde el otro lado de la puerta─. ¡Quiero ramen!

Mirando al techo, Sasuke casi suplicó en su interior tener la paciencia necesaria para tratar con el niño. Con apenas diecisiete años ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de ser padre en el futuro, pero ahora podía decirse que no tenía el más mínimo interés de ser padre en el futuro. Estar todo el tiempo pendiente de otra persona era molesto, y él estaba acostumbrado a ocuparse y preocuparse sólo de sí mismo… y quizá un poco de sus padres y de Itachi; nadie más.

Trató de hacer todo lo que Mikoto le había indicado. Ayudó a Naruto a bañarse y después cenaron. Kushina había preparado comida de sobra. Tal y como Mikoto predijo, Naruto estuvo dando la tabarra con su deseo de querer cenar ramen, pero se mantuvo estoico y ambos cenaron lo que Kushina había preparado previamente.

Sólo había algo que no le agradaba. No quería dormir allí, así que tras pedirle a Naruto que preparara su uniforme escolar y su mochila, fueron a su casa. Por suerte Naruto sabía dónde guardaba Kushina el segundo juego de las llaves de casa, así que Sasuke lo tomó si más.

─Nunca he estado en la casa de Mikoto ─confesó Naruto, contento con la idea de dormir fuera de casa. Era como una pequeña aventura, y le resultaba muy divertido caminar en pijama por la calle, aunque fuera un tramo bastante corto.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta una habitación bastante sosa. Sintió decepción al no encontrar ningún juguete, ni siquiera un triste balón.

─Dormirás aquí ─informó, indicándole al niño que entrara. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera─. De hecho deberías hacerlo ya, es tarde para ti.

─¿Dónde está tu habitación? ─preguntó subiéndose en la cama, retirando las sábanas con energía.

─Está es mi habitación.

─¡Oh! ─exclamó queriendo comentar algo al respecto, pero sin saber qué decir. Era muy diferente a su propia habitación. Si quería ser como Sasuke tendría que empezar a guardar los juguetes para que sus habitaciones fueran iguales, pero le gustaban tanto…─. ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

─En la habitación de mis padres, es la puerta de enfrente. ¿Necesitas algo? ─No quería que en mitad de la noche el niño estuviera molestándole porque tenía frío, sed, o cualquier otra cosa. Al ver a Naruto negar con la cabeza y acomodarse en la cama, salió─. Descansa.

─¡Buenas noches'ttebayo!

Demasiado enérgico, pensó Sasuke con tedio cuando abandonó la habitación. Naruto no se veía cansado en absoluto, esperaba que no tuviera problemas para dormir, porque si Naruto los tenía, él también los tendría, estaba seguro de ello.

En silencio se alejó, pensando que él también necesitaba un merecido baño.

 **...**

─¡Sasuke, hoy es el día!

Nada más tomar asiento en su lugar en el aula, la voz de Suigetsu le hizo fruncir el ceño. Le había sobresaltado. Vio a su compañero de clase acercar una silla para tomar asiento a su lado.

─¿Qué día?

─¿No notas nada diferente? ¿No te sientes…? no se…. ¿aliviado?

─Habla claro, Suigetsu ─demandó inmutable.

─¡Karin no vendrá hoy! No puedo creer que no lo hayas notado. No la tienes pegada a ti como una lapa.

Sólo entonces Sasuke levantó la mirada y se molestó en estudiar el aula aquella mañana. Todavía faltaban varios compañeros, entre ellos Karin, quien intentaba llegar cada día tan puntual como él y le atosigaba hasta que el primer profesor de la mañana llegaba. Él se limitaba a ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo, o a soltar breves respuestas.

─Karin me ha mandado un mensaje esta mañana avisando que no vendría a clase porque iba fuera de Konoha a… una boda creo que dijo. Sí, una boda. Me ordenó que la mantuviera informada de todo lo que hagas durante el día, pero no pienso hacerlo. ─Rodó la mirada con hastío─. Así que hoy es el día perfecto para poder salir Juugo, tú y yo, ¡sin estorbos! ─Sonrió entre dientes.

Estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta de Suigetsu, pero entonces recordó a Naruto. Tenía que recogerle de la escuela y ocuparse de él toda la tarde hasta que Mikoto o los Uzumaki llegaran.

─Imposible ─fue todo lo que respondió.

─¿¡Eh!? ¿Vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Quién sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que podamos ir solos sin Karin colgada de tu brazo, Sasuke.

─Ve con Juugo. Yo tengo cosas que hacer. ─Dio por finalizada la conversación.

Pensativo recordó las palabras de Suigetsu. Era mucha casualidad que Karin precisamente ese día también tuviera que ir a una boda fuera de Konoha. Ahora que recordaba, Karin se apellidaba Uzumaki, ¿podría ser que...?

 **...**

Mientras los niños esperaban a ser recogidos por sus padres o algún otro familiar al final de la jornada escolar, permanecían jugando y charlando en el aula bajo la supervisión de Iruka sensei.

Naruto había estado durante todo el día presumiendo que tenía un amigo que iba al instituto y que de mayor iba a ser tan _cool_ como ese chico.

─Le diré a Sasuke que sea mi hermano mayor'ttebayo.

Pero otro niño le interrumpió.

─Seguro que te lo estás inventando, Naruto ─desestimó Kiba, uno de los compañeros de clase y mejor amigo de Uzumaki.

─Es cierto ─comentó una niña de cabellos rosas, su nombre era Sakura─. Como aquella vez que nos contaste que tenías un zorro de nueve colas en casa como mascota, ¡y eso no existe!

─¡No es mentira, Sakura-chan! Quiero decir… lo de ahora.

Y Kiba continuó hablando.

─O como aquel día que dijiste que esas extrañas marcas en tus mejillas te las habías hecho mientras peleabas contra un dragón…

─¿Extrañas marcas? ─reiteró interrumpiéndole.

─Sí. Reconoce que son… feas.

Los niños quedaron en silencio tras aquel comentario, especialmente Naruto que sólo atinó a inclinar la cabeza mientras se cubría las mejillas con las manos. Nunca le habían incomodado las marcas en sus mejillas, hasta ese momento.

─Naruto. ─La voz de Iruka captó su atención─. Han venido a recogerte.

El rubio miró a la puerta, descubriendo a Sasuke bajo el marco. No le había escuchado llegar y avisar que iba a recogerle.

─¡Sasuke nii-chan! ─Corrió hacia el mayor, abrazándose a sus piernas por apenas un segundo antes de girar y mirar a sus dos compañeros con los que antes hablaba─. Os dije que no mentía dattebayo, ¡él es Sasuke, y es mi amigo!

Los niños no dijeron nada, sin embargo Iruka sonrió, no había escuchado la anterior discusión de los niños por estar hablando con Sasuke que acababa de llegar.

─Naruto, no sabía que conoces a Uchiha Sasuke y que es tu amigo.

─¿Le conoces también, Iruka sensei? ─preguntó sorprendido.

─Por supuesto ─aseguró con una sonrisa─, conocí a Sasuke en mi primer año como maestro.

─Ha pasado un tiempo, Iruka ─comentó Uchiha sin ningún tono en particular. Dio un breve vistazo al aula, comprobando que no había cambiado demasiado. Los números del uno al diez se mostraban en una pared, en otra el abecedario, y en otra varios dibujos hechos por los niños. El lugar estaba lleno de color y de vida.

Momentos después Naruto movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, observando a Iruka sensei y a Sasuke hablar sobre el pasado, el presente y los planes de futuro de éste. Se estaba aburriendo.

─Vámonos, Sasuke nii-chan ─pidió, tironeando de la chaqueta del uniforme del mayor. Entonces en ese momento prestó atención a la vestimenta de Sasuke. Zapatos impolutos, los pantalones con la línea de planchado perfectamente marcada, la chaqueta y la corbata colocadas de forma impecable. Él también quería un uniforme así para vestirlo con la misma elegancia que Sasuke, deseó mirando su uniforme infantil de ropa bastante común.

Sasuke inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Iruka en una reverencia, siendo respondido de la misma forma.

─Ha sido un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke ─se despidió.

Durante el camino Naruto se mantuvo aferrado a la chaqueta de Sasuke, y éste lo consintió, era mejor eso que llevarle de la mano. Miró de soslayo al rubio, extrañado de que se mantuviera en total mutismo y cabizbajo cuando sabía que ese pequeñajo era un torbellino de hiperactividad y que le resultaba imposible estar callado más de cinco minutos.

─Si no miras al frente vas a chocar con algo ─advirtió. Como respuesta Naruto inclinó más la cabeza y se encogió un poco, tratando de ocultarse cual tortuga. Algo le ocurría─. ¿Extrañas a tus padres? ─dedujo, viendo al pequeño negar lentamente con la cabeza─. ¿Has tenido un mal día?

─No ─musitó.

A la mente de Sasuke no llegaba ni la más remota posibilidad de qué era lo que podía estar afligiendo a Naruto. Apenas le conocía, y era poco habilidoso tratando niños.

─¿No me lo quieres contar? De acuerdo, no insistiré.

─…un niño me ha dicho que las marcas en mis mejillas son feas'ttebayo.

Psicología inversa, pensó triunfante, nunca fallaba.

─No dejes que te afecte lo que un mocoso diga.

─No es un mocoso, es Kiba.

─Como sea. No dejes que te afecte lo que ese Kiba te diga ─insistió en el mismo tono.

Naruto infló las mejillas pensando que para Sasuke era fácil decirlo, ya que él era tan _cool_ que seguramente nadie le decía cosas hirientes. Sin ser consciente su infantil admiración hacia el mayor aumentó un poco más. Quería ser como él y que no le afectaran en absoluto las cosas malas que le dijeran los demás.

El resto del camino fue bastante silencioso. Naruto se mantenía aferrado a la chaqueta de Sasuke. Kushina siempre le decía que era pequeño para caminar solo por la calle y que era más seguro si lo hacía tomado de la mano de alguien, especialmente para cruzar la calle. Pero Sasuke no parecía por la labor de querer tomarle la mano, así que se conformaba con el extremo de la chaqueta.

Al entrar en casa Sasuke sintió la decepción invadirle al comprobar que estaba totalmente vacía. Su familia todavía no había regresado del hospital, ¿tal vez Itachi había empeorado?

─Sasuke nii-chan, tengo hambre. ¿Qué vamos a comer?

En cuanto ambos comieran, llamaría a su madre para saber sobre Itachi.

─Quiero cambiarme de ropa'ttebayo, el uniforme es molesto ─refunfuñó frunciendo los labios en un mohín infantil, sin esperar respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

Sasuke suspiró. La comida y la llamada serían después. Caminó a la salida, indicándole a Naruto que le siguiera.

─Ven.

─¿A dónde vamos, nii-chan?

─A tu casa para que te cambies de ropa.

A cada paso de Sasuke se escuchaba el tintinear de las llaves en sus bolsillos, ya que en uno llevaba las llaves de casa y en el otro las de la casa de los Uzumaki. A Naruto le resultaba divertido ese constante tintineo, y su expresión deprimida se suavizó un poco.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió un poco, Naruto entró veloz y corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Con parsimonia Sasuke subió tras él.

─¿Naruto?

─¡Aquí!

Caminó a una puerta a la izquierda, viendo a Naruto ponerse con esfuerzo una sudadera naranja con gorro.

─¿Necesitas ayuda?

─Sé hacerlo solo'ttebayo. ─Era el momento de empezar a ser independiente y actuar tan _cool_ como Sasuke.

─Como digas ─susurró, viéndole hurgar en el armario hasta sacar un pantalón largo de chándal, dejándolo todo hecho un desastre. A Kushina no le gustaría eso.

─Estoy listo. ─Se miró a sí mismo y asintió, aprobando su indumentaria.

─Bien, entonces regresemos ─dijo recogiendo el uniforme infantil que estaba tirado en el suelo y colocándolo en la cama del pequeño, abandonando después la habitación.

─¡No puedo! Primero tengo que regar mis girasoles. Es mi responsabilidad.

Sasuke rodó la mirada con hastío. Tenía hambre, no tenía ánimo para perder el tiempo en regar unos estúpidos girasoles. Pero el niño ya estaba un poco deprimido por lo ocurrido en la escuela, y si no le animaba quizá los Uzumaki pensarían que él era el responsable. Tal vez lo suyo no era cuidar niños, pero no quería quedar mal con los amigos de sus padres después de todo.

─Está bien.

Decidió ayudarle para terminar antes, pero una vez más el niño insistía en que podía hacerlo solo. Le agradó comprobar que a pesar de su corta edad, Naruto podía ser bastante independiente. Pero la expresión afligida todavía no desaparecía del infantil rostro.

─¿Por qué no juegas un rato antes de ir a comer? ─Tal vez eso le distraería.

Naruto asintió y entró buscando su triciclo, pero en cuanto lo montó permaneció inmóvil. No podía olvidar las palabras de Kiba. ¿Las marcas en su cara eran feas? Se tocó una mejilla un poco ausente. ¿Cómo podría ocultarlas?

─¿Ocurre algo, Naruto? ─El rubio alzó la cabeza para mirarle un poco confuso─. ¿No quieres jugar?

─Es que Kiba me dijo… ─susurró entristecido y acto seguido arrugó el entrecejo─. ¡No voy a jugar más con él dattebayo! ─sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al comprobar que Naruto no podía olvidar lo que había pasado en la escuela. Se pasó una mano por la nuca con incomodidad, sin creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

─Baja del triciclo ─ordenó, recibiendo una mirada confusa de los ojos azules.

─¿Por qué?

─Hazlo ─insistió.

Al instante obedeció, y sofocó una risita sorprendida al ver a Sasuke montar con esfuerzo en el triciclo, el juguete era pequeño para él.

─¡Vas a jugar conmigo! ─celebró, recobrando su rostro la alegría perdida.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke maldijo interiormente el momento en el que decidió jugar con Naruto para animarle. Sí, el niño ya no estaba deprimido, ¿pero a qué precio?

Naruto se había montado sobre la barra que unía las dos ruedas traseras y se había abrazado a su cuello pidiéndole que le paseara por la habitación. Y él, como un idiota, había obedecido. Estaba cansado después del pesado día de clase y estaba muriendo de hambre, pero ahí estaba, impulsando con sus pies el pequeño triciclo mientras Naruto reía en su oreja, amenazando con dejarle sordo.

─¡Sasuke nii-chan, eres tan lento…!

Sasuke suspiró agotado, estar en ese triciclo era incómodo, y Naruto no tenía intención de decirle que era suficiente paseo.

‹‹Quiero ir a casa…››, pensó Sasuke, fatigado.

─¡Más rápido'tteba!

Pero al contrario de la petición Sasuke clavó los pies en el suelo, parando en seco el triciclo.

─Suficiente ─masculló. Era lo más humillante que había hecho en su vida, por suerte nadie le había visto y con un poco de suerte Naruto olvidaría ese momento a lo largo de su vida─. Es hora de ir a comer.

─Jo… ─susurró desanimado, sin soltarle del abrazo.

─Escucha, Naruto ─le llamó un poco serio─. No tienes que deprimirte por lo que dijo ese otro niño. Esas marcas te convierten en alguien único y especial, no tienes que sentirte incómodo, ¿entiendes?

Inconscientemente Naruto jugó con el nudo de la corbata de Sasuke que estaba entre sus manos, dejándola más desarreglada.

─¿Especial? ─Sonrió. Ser único y especial le convertía en alguien tan _cool_ como Sasuke, y eso le animó totalmente, ya que eso significaba que de mayor sería como él─. ¡Lo entiendo! ─exclamó, soltándole por fin y bajando del triciclo, permitiéndole al mayor incorporarse.

A Sasuke le alivió comprobar que le había animado con sus escasas palabras. Tal vez Naruto no era un niño muy complicado, o cuidar niños no era tan difícil. Tal vez. A pesar de eso no deseaba repetir la experiencia de cuidar niños pequeños.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué.

Revisando mis viejos fics favoritos, recordé a un grupo de chicas que se había unido hace años para crear fics de cierta pareja, así que… pensé que estaría bien hacer lo mismo con el SasuNaru y crear nuestra propia **Edad de oro SasuNaru**. Reuní a un grupo de chicas y hemos intentado crear fics con ortografía decente (que cada vez abundan menos y es una verdadera lástima), basándonos en imágenes que elegimos previamente. Yo elegí la que tengo puesta de avatar en este fic.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Confusión

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 2: "Confusión":

─Naruto, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó Kushina con preocupación.

Hacía un par de horas que habían vuelto a casa. Al no encontrar a su hijo allí, Kushina fue a buscarle a casa de los Uchiha dando por sentado que estaba allí, y no se había equivocado. Una vez allí su amiga Mikoto le confesó que quien había cuidado de Naruto todo el tiempo había sido Sasuke, mientras Fugaku y ella estaban en el hospital con Itachi. Mikoto le aseguró que no le había dicho nada para no preocuparla y que se fuera tranquila a la boda.

Kushina había encontrado a Naruto sentado en el sofá junto a Sasuke, hablándole sin parar mientras el pelinegro a duras penas trataba de estudiar unos apuntes en su libreta.

Se disculpó junto a Naruto por las molestias, y tras dar las gracias se marcharon.

Al principio Naruto había actuado con normalidad, pero en ese momento su hijo no dejaba de remover pensativo la comida en su plato. Aquello era realmente extraño, Naruto era un niño bastante enérgico.

─¿No quieres cenar? ─preguntó esta vez Minato.

Naruto suspiró hondo, como si cargara con una gran preocupación en sus pequeños hombros.

─Papá, mamá… ─Levantó la mirada, enfrentándoles─. ¡Quiero un hermano!

No transcurrió ni un segundo cuando Minato tosía de forma escandalosa mientras Kushina, sonrojada, le daba palmadas en la espalda que en vez de ayudarle iban a matarle por la fuerza descomunal de la pelirroja.

─¡Minato! ¿Estás bien'ttebane?

El hombre sólo atinó a murmurar un "sí" ahogado. Si Kushina no le había partido la columna, había faltado poco.

─¿Un hermano? ─reiteró Minato. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

El día que Naruto nació ambos habían decidido no tener más hijos. El parto había sido complicado y Kushina lo pasó muy mal. No sabían cómo decirle que no pretendían ceder en su nuevo deseo de darle un hermanito.

─Sí ─susurró─. ¡Quiero un hermano mayor dattebayo!

Los adultos le miraron confusos. ¿Un hermano mayor?

─Oh… Naruto, no podemos darte un hermano mayor ─respondió Kushina, más tranquila.

─¿Por qué no?

─Porque… ─Al no saber cómo explicárselo, miró a Minato para que hablara por ella, pero éste respondió con otra pregunta.

─¿Y por qué precisamente ahora quieres un hermano?

Naruto tomó un poco del pescado casi intacto y se lo llevó a la boca.

─Es que… me gusta mucho estar con Sasuke. Quiero un hermano como Sasuke que esté siempre conmigo.

─Vaya, le has tomado cariño a Sasuke-kun ─comprendió, asintiendo con un suave movimiento─. No podemos darte un hermano, Naruto, pero puedes ir a ver a Sasuke-kun cuando quieras. Seguro que él se alegra mucho de verte.

El pequeño sonrió ilusionado con las palabras de su padre. Estaba ansioso de que llegara mañana para que Kushina le llevara a casa de Mikoto.

 **...**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke cuando abandonó el baño tras una agradable ducha. ¿Tal vez alguien estaba hablando de él? Pero restándole total importancia se dirigió a la habitación de Itachi y entró, encontrándole en la cama. Había una bandeja de comida vacía en la mesa de noche.

Rió ligeramente burlón al ver una mascarilla cubriendo la boca de Itachi.

─Hermano ─susurró el mayor al verle, pero un golpe de tos le asaltó.

─Me he equivocado de habitación, quería ver a mi hermano, no a Kakashi sensei ─se mofó, aunque no usó un marcado sarcasmo y su expresión no había cambiado un ápice.

Itachi sonrió bajo la máscara al entender la broma de su hermano. Kakashi Hatake era un profesor del instituto, y el hombre siempre solía cubrir su rostro con una mascarilla. Actualmente era profesor de Sasuke, pero también fue el suyo.

─Creí que te encontraría de un humor de perros después de haber tenido que cuidar de Naruto-kun. ─Le miró atento─. Me alegra que todo haya ido bien, hermano.

─Mn ─masculló─. Por suerte ha sido la primera y la última vez. Cuidar de un niño es irritante. ─Antes de que Itachi pudiera comentar algo al respecto cambió de tema─. ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Gracias a los medicamentos ahora me siento mejor, la fiebre ha bajado un poco… ─Otro golpe de tos le interrumpió─. No deberías estar aquí, Sasuke, puedo contagiarte.

Asintiendo Sasuke tomó la bandeja de comida y abandonó la habitación. Ahora que tenía la tranquilidad que necesitaba, iría a estudiar para un examen que estaba próximo.

Cuidar de un niño había sido una experiencia que no deseaba volver a repetir.

Pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado y aquella situación se repitió más de una vez en los siguientes meses, cada vez con más frecuencia. Incluso Naruto le había proclamado su hermano mayor frente a cualquier conocido. Con bastante frecuencia Kushina iba a su casa acompañada del pequeño rubio, quien ansioso corría a buscarle por toda la casa hasta dar con él y pegarse como si fuera su segunda sombra. A veces podía librarse de Naruto asegurándole a Mikoto que tenía que estudiar para un examen importante y entonces ella o Itachi entretenían al pequeño por poco rato, ya que éste quería volver pronto a casa "si no jugaba con Sasuke nii-chan"

Y ese día en concreto fue el peor de todos. Era fin de semana y como ya venía siendo costumbre Kushina llegó a su casa con Naruto. La pelirroja le pidió un poco apenada si podía llevar a su hijo al cine. Le aseguró que iba a llevarle ella misma, pero que Naruto se había puesto terco con la idea de ir al cine con Sasuke.

Insistía en la idea de que el destino no estaba de su parte, ya que cuando iba a negarse con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar, Mikoto le interrumpió.

─Claro que sí, Kushina. ─Le sonrió a su amiga─. Ayer escuché a Sasuke decir que no tenía exámenes estos días, así que tiene algo de tiempo libre.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Naruto corrió hacia él y le tomó de la mano mientras celebraba eufórico.

Aquella tarde Sasuke deseó mil veces que la tierra se lo tragara cuando se vio en aquella oscura sala rodeado de mocosos que no dejaban de quejarse, reír, o incluso lloriquear por la oscuridad del lugar. Entre ellos estaba Inuzuka Kiba que había ido acompañado de su hermana mayor, y otros niños más que decían ser amigos de Naruto como una niña llamada Sakura y un niño llamado Chouji acompañados de un adulto cada uno.

En cuanto la molesta película infantil sobre ninjas terminó, llevó a Naruto directo a casa a pesar de que éste le suplicaba que le llevara al parque a jugar.

Al entrar en casa azotó la puerta con tal violencia que Mikoto no tardó en acercarse preocupada.

─Sasuke, ¿ocurre algo?, ¿dónde está Naruto?

─Le he dejado en su casa ─farfulló pasando de largo a su madre, pero después se detuvo y la encaró─. ¿Por qué a cada rato tenemos que estar cuidando a Naruto? Sus padres podrían dejarle en una guardería, o contratar una niñera.

Por el tono que empleó en la pregunta, Mikoto comprendió entonces que al parecer a Sasuke no le agradaba la compañía del pequeño.

─Cuando Itachi nació, Minato y Kushina cuidaron muchas veces de él hasta que tú naciste. Ahora yo le devuelvo el favor con su hijo ─explicó. Entonces Sasuke entendió por qué los Uzumaki mostraban con Itachi una confianza que con él no tenían, especialmente Minato, ya que con Kushina sí hablaba ocasionalmente─. Además, Naruto es el hijo de mi amiga, no me molesta cuidarle… aunque parece que a ti sí.

─Prefiero invertir mi tiempo en estudiar que en perderlo cuidando de un niño ─respondió con franqueza.

La mujer le miró sorprendida, pero asintió con algo de pesar al ser consciente del cariño que Naruto le tenía a Sasuke y que no era correspondido.

─Si es lo que quieres… supongo que puedo cuidar a Naruto por ti de vez en cuando ─comentó, aunque sabía que el rubio se aburría pronto si no era Sasuke quien estaba con él y regresaba a casa.

Por suerte para él, Mikoto cumplió su palabra y gracias a eso con el tiempo las visitas de Naruto se fueron reduciendo, yendo la mayoría de las veces solamente Kushina a visitarles. A Mikoto le preocupaba que Kushina hubiera notado que Sasuke no quería pasar tiempo con Naruto, pero la pelirroja nunca le comentó nada al respecto y actuó con normalidad.

Hasta que un día, Naruto dejó de ir por allí.

 **...**

─Estúpido Kiba'ttebayo ─refunfuñó Naruto en un susurro.

Se miró la rodilla derecha, viéndola ensangrentada, unos hilos de sangre descendían por la pierna hasta ser absorbidas por el calcetín. Por suerte llevaba pantalón corto y no el uniforme estudiantil.

─Mamá me matará ─se lamentó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

A pesar de tener trece años, Naruto temía a su madre como cuando era un pequeño de siete años. Lo peor es que ni siquiera había sido culpa suya. Estaba en el parque jugando al fútbol con varios compañeros de la escuela, y el equipo donde él estaba iba ganando. Como era de esperarse las chicas gritaban ánimos al equipo ganador, y eso a su amigo Kiba no le hizo la menor gracia, por lo que comenzó a jugar bastante agresivo llegando a recurrir a los empujones, incluso a las patadas. Mientras Kiba y él peleaban por tener el control de la pelota, su amigo le dio un inesperado y brusco empujón que le derribó de forma aparatosa al pisar la pelota. Y el resultado era ese. El dolor era tan intenso que no podía evitar cojear ligeramente.

─¿Naruto?

La voz le resultó familiar y al instante giró. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse a quien fue su autoproclamado hermano mayor, Uchiha Sasuke. A pesar de vivir tan cerca apenas se veían y casi no cruzaban palabra. A veces podían estar meses enteros sin verse.

Ambos se estudiaron con la mirada en silencio. Sasuke vestía el uniforme estudiantil y la mochila colgada de un hombro. A Naruto le llamó la atención la camisa de un blanco impoluto y el pantalón pulcramente planchado, como ocurrió en su niñez. Por otro lado Naruto vestía pantalón corto y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta; al contrario que Sasuke su ropa estaba bastante sucia, con manchas de tierra y hierba.

─Tienes un estado lamentable ─fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke tras finalizar su escaneo visual.

El ceño de Naruto se frunció por un instante, pero después decidió restarle importancia al comentario y continuar su camino, cojeando ligeramente.

─Lo sé'ttebayo ─admitió.

─¿Has peleado con alguien? ─afirmó en una pregunta.

─No. No exactamente. ─Miró a Sasuke que ya caminaba a su lado─. A Kiba no le gusta perder. Se puso agresivo tratando de quitarme la pelota cuando jugábamos a fútbol y… ─Señaló su rodilla ensangrentada. La herida era grande.

─¿Kiba? ─reiteró en un susurro, pensativo.

─Sí. Le conoces. Inuzuka Kiba, castaño…

Dejó de hablar al percibir un ligero empujón de parte de Sasuke, al mirarle tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y tomar la mochila de éste que iba a estamparse en su cara. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero quedó mudo al ver al pelinegro posicionarse frente a él y darle la espalda, inclinándose un poco. Parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Sasuke quería que…?

─Sube a mi espalda ─ordenó.

Con incomodidad Naruto se abrazó a la mochila, negando con la cabeza. Apenas tenía confianza con Sasuke, sería incómodo. Pero al recordar que éste no le estaba viendo, contestó.

─Mejor no. Puedo caminar solo.

─Sube ─insistió en un tono que le dio a entender a Naruto que no lo repetiría de nuevo.

─Pe-pero te mancharé de sangre y tierra… ─se excusó. Quedó mudo cuando Sasuke giró la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada que pronosticaba más dolor si no obedecía─. Está bien dattebayo.

Se colgó la mochila de Sasuke y sin mucho ánimo subió a la espalda de éste. Como sospechaba la situación era muy incómoda, al menos para él, que sentía las manos de Sasuke aferradas a sus muslos como si nada mientras que él no sabía bien dónde poner las suyas. Finalmente las posó en los hombros del pelinegro sin mayor ceremonia.

─Lo recuerdo ─dijo Sasuke momentos después sin ningún tono en especial─. Kiba era ese niño que te tuvo deprimido durante horas porque dijo que las marcas en tus mejillas eran feas.

─El mismo. ─Asintió, llevando una mano a tocarse la mejilla al rememorar aquel día.

─Si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que no volverías a jugar con Kiba.

─Y yo recuerdo que dijiste que estas marcas me convertían en alguien único y especial'ttebayo ─respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

Sasuke guardó silencio con aquellas palabras. Había esperado que con el paso de los años Naruto lo hubiera olvidado. Frunció el entrecejo al escuchar al rubio reír repentinamente. ¿Qué le hacía gracia ahora?

─También recuerdo cuando jugaste conmigo paseándome en el triciclo. Ahora que lo pienso eso fue tan gracioso…

─¿Cómo puedes recordar todo eso? ─Trató de ocultar la incomodidad que sentía.

─Tenía siete años, no era tan pequeño. Además… conocerte me impactó, creo que por eso lo recuerdo más.

La confesión le sorprendió, pero después se preguntó si impactó a Naruto en buen o en mal sentido.

─Te impactó ─reiteró, esperando que fuera más específico.

─¡Sí! Te veía como alguien a quien imitar dattebayo, cuando creciera quería ser como tú, por eso te proclamé mi hermano mayor.

─Eso es absurdo, apenas me conocías.

Naruto frunció los labios con aquella respuesta.

─Ahora lo sé, pero no esperes que lo entendiera con siete años ─se excusó.

Después permanecieron callados un momento hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

─¿Ahora tienes trece? ─afirmó en una pregunta.

─Sí. Ya voy al instituto… ─Se interrumpió incómodo al notar que en algún momento había manchando de sangre la ropa de Sasuke, y la camisa ya no era de un blanco impoluto por tener manchas de tierra.

─¿Qué sucede?

─Bájame dattebayo. Ya casi he llegado a casa, iré caminando. ─Pero no recibió respuesta, incluso juraría que Sasuke aceleró un poco el paso─. ¿Por qué te preocupas?

─Estás herido ─contestó en tono obvio.

─No es para tanto. Además, sé que no te agrado, y es incómodo para mí ─confesó.

Percibió que Sasuke caminó gradualmente más despacio, incluso pensó que iba a detenerse, pero eso no sucedió.

─¿De dónde has sacado eso? ─respondió con una pregunta, sin confirmar o negar la afirmación de Naruto.

─Escuché a mis padres hablando sobre eso cuando tenía ocho años… creo. Mi madre le decía que no sabía cómo hacer que yo dejara de ir a tu casa porque era evidente que mi compañía te resultaba molesta. Desde ese día comencé a ir menos seguido a tu casa.

─Hasta que dejaste de ir ─añadió.

─Sí ─respondió sin un tono en concreto.

Tras un breve silencio en el que Naruto meditaba cambiar de tema, Sasuke habló.

─El problema no eras tú. Nunca he tenido paciencia con los niños, no me gustan ─admitió.

Naruto dejó escapar una risita socarrona, suspirando interiormente aliviado al divisar su casa no muy lejos.

─¿Qué harás cuando tengas hijos?

─Prefiero no pensar eso.

Esta vez Naruto rió de verdad al escuchar esa respuesta huidiza. De verdad a Sasuke le desagradaban los niños, incluso el pensar que fueran suyos no cambiaba su forma de ser.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─cuestionó monótono.

─Nada, nada.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso e incómodo para Naruto quien se preguntaba si Sasuke estaba sintiendo la misma incomodidad. Suspiró hondo, aliviado cuando por fin el mayor le dejó con cuidado en el suelo frente la puerta de su casa.

─Gracias por todo, Sasuke ─le despidió con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta─. ¡Estoy en casa! ─exclamó, pero no recibió respuesta.

No había hecho ni el amago de marcharse cuando percibió que al parecer Naruto estaba solo.

─¿Tus padres no están? ─Quiso asegurarse.

─Creo que no. ─Avanzó un poco, viendo en el mueble de la entrada una nota de Kushina─. No, no están ─confirmó tras leerla.

Sin esperar invitación Sasuke ingresó y cerró, ganándose una mirada de confusión de Naruto.

─¿Dónde tienes el botiquín?

─En el baño. Pero ¿para qué…? ¡Woah!

El grito había escapado al sentirse levantado del suelo de forma inesperada. Sasuke le había tomado en brazos como si nada y subía las escaleras. A pesar de no haber estado allí en años parecía recordar perfectamente dónde quedaba el baño.

─¡Teme…! ¡Bájame! ─protestó removiéndose.

Pero Sasuke le ignoró y le soltó una vez que estuvieron en el baño, abriendo el botiquín y sacando lo necesario con familiaridad, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

─¿Acaso me vas a curar? ─preguntó confuso, tomando asiento en el borde de la bañera.

─No eres muy despierto.

Naruto frunció el ceño con enojo ante tal respuesta.

─¡Soy muy despierto dattebayo!

De nuevo no recibió contestación y en silencio Sasuke procedió a curarle. Naruto sofocaba algunas quejas cuando el otro tuvo que desprender unas piedrecillas clavadas en la herida, pero no protestó en voz alta. No quería que Sasuke se burlara de él.

Respiró aliviado cuando la herida estuvo desinfectada y cubierta con gasa y esparadrapo.

─Gracias, Sasuke. ─El mayor sólo asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, guardando todo en su lugar─. Te acompañaré a la salida ─comentó, a pesar de que el otro no había dicho que se marchaba.

Cuando abrió la puerta para invitarle a salir de su hogar, al otro lado se toparon con Kushina que automáticamente guió la mirada a la rodilla de Naruto como si en vez de una gasa tuviera un cartel de neón llamándole la atención.

─¿Qué te ha pasado'ttebane?, ¿te atacó un ladrón? ─preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

─N-No, mamá. Sólo me he caído jugando a fútbol ─explicó un poco rápido.

─Vamos al baño, te curaré. Seguro que tú te has curado mal.

─No es necesario. ─La detuvo─. Sasuke me curó.

Sólo entonces la preocupación de Kushina quedó en un segundo plano y por fin notó a Sasuke a un lado de su hijo. Sonrió un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento, ni siquiera había saludado al chico.

─Sasuke, hola. ─El nombrado respondió con una educada y ligera inclinación de cabeza─. Gracias por haberte ocupado de Naruto. Él es un poco patoso para cuidarse…

─Mamá… ─interrumpió Naruto avergonzado, pero la mujer continuó hablando como si nada.

─Pero veo que ya vas practicando tus dotes como futuro médico.

─¿Médico? ─reiteró el rubio, mirando confuso a Uchiha.

─Así es. ─Asintió Kushina─. Mikoto me contó hace años que Sasuke está estudiando medicina.

Naruto sintió renacer en él aquella admiración infantil que una vez sintió hacia Sasuke. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inmerso en su mente, pero sacudió la cabeza para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra justo cuando Sasuke se despedía y se marchaba.

─No sabía que Sasuke y tú de pronto os estabais llevando bien… ─comentó entre confusa y sorprendida, pero se interrumpió al ver a su hijo subir las escaleras con torpeza, tratando de no apoyar demasiado la pierna lastimada─. ¿Naruto?, ¿a dónde vas?

Pero no recibió respuesta, no porque no hubiera sido escuchada, más bien era porque Naruto no quería perder ni un segundo. Entró en su habitación de forma precipitada y miró a través de la ventana, viendo a Sasuke caminar tranquilamente a su casa. Chasqueó la lengua cuando su frente chocó con el cristal en el momento en que perdió al mayor de vista. Abrió la ventana y se asomó con tal energía que por un momento casi cae al vacío.

Como si hubiera sentido que le observaban, Sasuke se detuvo cuando estaba por ingresar en su casa y giró. La calle estaba vacía. Sin pretenderlo su mirada se clavó en la casa de Naruto, pero no vio nada llamativo, así que sin más entró en su hogar.

Naruto suspiró hondo mientras cerraba la ventana. Por un segundo Sasuke casi le descubre mirándole, pero por suerte no había sido así. No es que fuera algo malo que Sasuke le hubiera cazado observándole, pero se sentía más cómodo así. Además, sólo había sido una vez, no lo volvería a hacer nunca más.

Pero el "nunca más" se convirtió en "a veces" con el transcurso de los días. Ocasionalmente Naruto se descubría a sí mismo mirando por la ventana, hacia la izquierda, con la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke saliendo o entrando de su casa. No importaba si era de noche y hacía frío, abría la ventana y se asomaba. Siempre se decía que sólo sería un segundo, pero ese segundo se transformaba en muchos más.

No quiso darle demasiada importancia a su repentina costumbre de observar a Sasuke. No tenía un motivo en especial para hacerlo. Era sólo que desde que tenía ocho años siempre guardó la distancia con Sasuke porque sabía que le caía mal; pero después de ver la forma en que éste se había preocupado por él semanas atrás cuando se lastimó jugando a futbol, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá podrían ser amigos. Sasuke no soportaba a los niños, pero él ya no era un niño, en cuatro meses cumpliría catorce.

Las pocas ocasiones que se encontraron por la calle, trató de tener alguna conversación con Sasuke para conocerse más, pero el chico era de pocas palabras. Para colmo Sasuke parecía haber descubierto una extraña diversión en sacarle de quicio, así que lo que comenzaba como un intento de conversación normal, terminaba en una discusión absurda porque Sasuke con escuetas palabras hacía explotar su poca paciencia.

Aquellas situaciones se mantuvieron hasta que cumplió los dieciséis.

Para su sorpresa, un día había descubierto a Sasuke paseando junto a una chica pelirroja. Pero esa chica no era cualquiera, era Karin Uzumaki. La calificaba como su prima, pero en realidad, al igual que ocurría con Nagato, era prima de Kushina. Regresaba a casa con Minato después de comprar unas cosas que hacían falta para la cena, y cerca del parque donde Naruto se lastimó la rodilla cuando tenía trece, les vio. Minato y Sasuke cruzaron algunas palabras, y la charla finalizó con Karin mandando saludos para Kushina.

Jamás había visto a Sasuke cerca de una chica, quizá por eso la situación le tomó por sorpresa y creó sensaciones confusas en él que aumentaron con el comentario inocente de Minato.

─No sabía que Karin es amiga de Sasuke-kun. ¿Tal vez son novios?

Al instante Naruto volteó, alcanzando a ver a Karin casi colgándose del brazo de Sasuke mientras se dirigían al parque. Airado regresó la mirada al frente, escuchando en silencio el monologo de su padre.

─Tal vez sí ─se contestó a sí mismo el adulto─. Después de todo Sasuke-kun ya tiene una edad… ¿Veintiséis?

Durante la cena Minato le comentó a Kushina la posibilidad de que Karin y Sasuke-kun quizá estuvieran saliendo. Kushina sonrió, complacida con la idea de que el hijo de su mejor amiga entrara a formar parte de la familia.

Naruto sintió que perdía el apetito por completo.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a casa Sasuke se encontró con la presencia inesperada de Naruto frente a su casa. Parecía esperar a alguien.

─Sasuke, te esperaba dattebayo.

Sabiendo aquello, Sasuke se acercó un poco más. Una tenue sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios, y nada más verla, Naruto supo que haría un comentario socarrón.

─Kiba volvió a decir algo sobre las marcas en tus mejillas ─aseguró, imaginando que ese era el motivo de la presencia de Naruto. ¿Quizá buscaba consuelo?

─¡No! ─masculló.

Entonces Sasuke arqueó una ceja de forma sutil, preguntándose seriamente el motivo de la presencia de Naruto. Desde que tenía ocho años, el rubio no había vuelto a ir a su casa, ni siquiera a merodear por la puerta de entrada.

─¿Ocurre algo?

Naruto apartó la mirada sin saber cómo empezar a decir lo que le mantenía inquieto desde el día anterior.

─¿Karin es tu novia? ─Optó por preguntarlo de forma directa.

Tras un breve silencio que a Naruto le pareció eterno, el mayor habló.

─No tengo por qué responderte eso. ─Hurgando en su bolsillo, sacó las llaves de casa.

─Teme… ─farfulló frustrado por no recibir una respuesta concreta.

Con una severa mirada, Sasuke le encaró. Había escuchado el insulto.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas? Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

─¡Sí tiene que ver! ─replicó ofendido─. Karin es mi prima'ttebayo.

─Ella me ha dicho que es prima de tu madre ─le corrigió─. Y aun así, sigue sin tener que ver contigo ─insistió encajando la llave en la cerradura.

─Quiero asegurarme de que mi prima ha elegido bien. Tú odias a los niños, ¿cómo piensas formar una familia?

Rodando la mirada, Sasuke retiró la llave y volvió a mirar los ojos azules que le estudiaban con determinación.

─¿Estás insinuando que no soy bueno para Karin?

Naruto parpadeó meditando ligeramente, ni siquiera él mismo sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar con todo eso. Sólo quería confirmar si Karin era novia de Sasuke, o si sólo eran amigos cercanos.

─Tal vez… deberías buscar otra persona más…

─¡Sasuke!

La voz de Karin crispó a Naruto y le interrumpió. Ambos la vieron acercarse corriendo y cómo con toda la confianza del mundo se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke, sonriendo complacida con la cercanía del chico.

Un retorcijón desagradable asaltó a Naruto de inmediato, mirando perplejo la escena. Sasuke no la estaba alejando.

─Oh, Naruto. No te había visto ─comentó Karin aparentemente sorprendida─. ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?, ¿todo bien?

Las rubias cejas se fruncieron, el comentario le había ofendido. Era evidente que tanto Sasuke como Karin le veían como un niño. Tal vez era normal debido a que la diferencia de edad era de diez años, pero eso no significaba que no le resultara molesto.

─No voy a la escuela dattebayo, voy al instituto. ─Entonces Naruto vio la oportunidad de recibir la información que deseaba, después de todo Karin siempre había tenido la lengua un poco suelta─. No sabía que Sasuke es tu novio ─comentó casual, recibiendo una seria mirada de Uchiha que al instante notó lo que pretendía, pero le ignoró.

Las mejillas de la chica adquirieron casi la misma tonalidad de su cabello y una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios.

─¿Verdad que hacemos una buena pareja? ─Fue todo lo que dijo, pero aquello fue suficiente para que Naruto obtuviera su respuesta.

─¡Deberías buscarte algo mejor, tienes un gusto horrible! ─replicó antes de marcharse corriendo a casa, dejando confundida a la chica.

─¿Qué mosca le ha picado a ese tonto? ─se susurró. ¿Algo mejor? ¡No había nada mejor que Uchiha Sasuke!

Sin comprenderse muy bien a sí mismo, los siguientes meses Naruto se la pasaba fastidiado la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente cuando alguien mencionaba a Karin. Una sensación de aborrecimiento irracional había nacido en él hacia su prima. Y ese aborrecimiento aumentaba cada vez que se topaba con Sasuke por la calle y éste apenas le dedicaba unas escuetas palabras antes de volver a sus asuntos. Entendía que Sasuke estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios de medicina, pero para Karin siempre parecía tener tiempo y eso aumentaba su irritación.

Con el trascurso del tiempo, en el instituto algunas chicas se habían acercado a él con interés romántico, pero él no les había prestado la más mínima atención. Él sólo quería la atención de Sasuke, como aquel día que se lastimó la rodilla jugando a fútbol y él le llevó a casa para curarle.

Hasta que un día empezó a cuestionarse a sí mismo por qué estaba sintiéndose cada vez más obsesionado con Sasuke. Era como si cuanto más le ignoraba el mayor, más deseara él su atención. Incluso un puñado de veces trató de sabotear lo que parecían citas entre Sasuke y Karin cuando les descubría paseando juntos. Se unía a ellos en su paseo, a pesar de las indirectas de Karin bastante directas para que les dejara solos, hasta que finalmente era la chica quien abandonaba y se marchaba enojada, alegando ver a Sasuke otro día.

─Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?

La voz de Kushina sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos mientras regaba sus girasoles. A pesar de tener diecisiete años recién cumplidos, no había abandonado la costumbre que le inculcó su madre desde niño de hacerse cargo de lo que él sembrara en el jardín.

─Claro'ttebayo. ─No le dio buena espina la expresión ligeramente seria de Kushina, pero trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

─Acabo de encontrarme con Karin, y me ha contado lo que has estado haciendo los últimos meses.

─…no sé de qué hablas, mamá ─casi musitó, tratando de desentenderse del asunto.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos. Por la forma en que Naruto evitaba su mirada, era evidente que sí sabía de qué estaba hablando.

─Has estado molestándoles en sus citas. Naruto, ¿por qué has estado haciendo eso'ttebane? ─preguntó con creciente enojo─. No eres un niño para hacer algo tan infantil.

Naruto dejó de regar las flores y miró un poco afligido a Kushina.

─Mamá… no sé cómo decirte esto.

─Pues simplemente dilo ─apremió, esperando escuchar la razón por la que su hijo había estado actuando así.

Apartó la mirada. No quería ver la reacción de Kushina al decirle algo así.

─Creo que Sasuke me gusta. ─Suspiró hondo─. Es por eso.

Totalmente atónita la mujer descruzó los brazos y abrió los ojos de par en par. Guardó silencio unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

─¿Desde cuándo? ─fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

─No estoy seguro dattebayo, quizá desde el año pasado ─respondió un poco incómodo.

Kushina meditó qué podría decir después sin hacer sentir mal a Naruto. Que a su hijo resultara gustarle un hombre había sido toda una sorpresa, y que ese hombre resultara ser el hijo de su amiga, una sorpresa mucho mayor.

─Pero Karin es novia de Sasuke, hijo.

Meditando su forma de actuar los últimos meses, Naruto se sintió patético. Había estado tratando de llamar la atención de un hombre diez años mayor que él, un hombre heterosexual que tenía novia desde hacía aparentemente un año. Y esa novia era precisamente familia de su madre.

─¡Lo sé! ─exclamó frustrado, dejando caer la regadera al césped─. Soy un idiota.

La mano de Kushina acariciando sus cabellos le calmó ligeramente.

─Cuando se es joven y se está enamorado, se cometen muchas tonterías, Naruto. ─Sonrió comprensiva─. Pero has estado actuando mal, no tienes que meterte en las relaciones de otros, ¿entiendes? Será mejor que te disculpes con Karin y con Sasuke.

Con pesar, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y después abrazó a Kushina, agradecido por el cariño que su madre le brindaba. Era un alivio que no hubiera tomado mal su declaración homosexual. Kushina entendió ese gesto, devolviéndole el abrazo al instante.

─Lo haré ─aseguró con una ligera sonrisa resignada, soltándola─. Iré a mi habitación ahora.

─Está bien.

Mientras Naruto se alejaba, Kushina no pudo evitar preguntarse interiormente si el hecho de que a Naruto le gustara un hombre era algo pasajero quizá típico de su edad y sus ganas de explorar cosas nuevas, o si realmente había definido su orientación sexual. Su hijo era muy joven todavía. El tiempo lo decidiría todo. Pero eligiera lo que eligiera Naruto, ella le seguiría amando.

Mientras subía las escaleras con pereza, inconscientemente los pies de Naruto se movieron cada vez más rápido hasta que terminó de subir las escaleras corriendo. Entró de forma precipitada en su habitación, casi incrustándose en la ventana para ver si por casualidad tenía suerte y Sasuke estaba a la vista. Si Kushina decía que acababa de encontrarse con Karin era porque la chica andaba cerca. Tensó la mandíbula cuando alcanzó a ver la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja de Karin. Desesperado abrió la ventana y asomó medio cuerpo con energía para ver hacia la izquierda, casi perdiendo el equilibrio por un momento cuando se encontró una escena desagradable. Karin estaba abrazada al cuello de Sasuke y sus rostros estaban muy cerca, pronosticando un beso que de ninguna manera Naruto deseaba que ocurriera.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tentado a liberar un potente grito que asustara a la pareja y la alejara. Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que abandonar ese comportamiento patético, empezando por dejar de espiar a Sasuke desde la ventana.

Pero en su afán por descubrir si el beso había llegado a realizarse, inclinó más el cuerpo, logrando ahora sí perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío mientras gritaba desesperado.

Sin mayor ceremonia Sasuke alejó a Karin cuando escuchó aquel grito con una voz conocida.

─Esa voz es de Naruto ─comentó. Por el tono del grito parecía indicar que algo le había ocurrido al rubio.

─Tal vez Kushina le ha dado su merecido por estar fastidiando estos últimos meses ─comentó complacida, restándole total importancia.

Cuando Kushina acudió al lugar donde había escuchado el grito y el estruendo, el corazón casi se le sale por la boca al encontrar a su hijo tendido en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil.

─Naruto… ─musitó casi sin aliento, algo pálida─. ¡Minato…! ─Apenas había pronunciado el nombre de su esposo cuando éste ya estaba allí, alertado también por el grito y el estruendo.

─¡Naruto! ─exclamó casi en shock, deteniéndose en seco cuando al salir de casa encontró a su hijo tirado frente a la puerta─. ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ─preguntó cuando pudo reaccionar, viendo a su mujer agacharse junto a su hijo con toda intención de incorporarle─. No le toques, Kushina, puede ser peligroso ─indicó sacando su teléfono móvil─. Llamaré a una ambulancia.

─N-No sé qué ha pasado ─balbuceó la mujer al borde de las lágrimas─. Naruto dijo que iba a su habitación, y después… ─Guardó silencio y miró hacia arriba, viendo las hojas de la ventana del cuarto de Naruto abiertas de par en par hacia afuera. ¿Naruto… se había caído desde ahí? Las lágrimas salieron sin control, empapando la cara de su hijo. Con una mala caída, desde esa altura Naruto podía haberse matado.

─¡Kushina! ─la llamó, despertándola de su letargo─. No es momento de perderse. Llama a Sasuke-kun, él podrá ayudarnos mientras la ambulancia llega.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! :)

OMG! ¡Naruto se mató! D: ¿O quizá no? :3

Llego para actualizar antes de lo previsto por dos razones: la primera es porque en vista de la buena aceptación que ha tenido el fanfic y la cantidad de reviews (no lo esperaba), me he animado a adelantar la fecha de actualización. El segundo motivo es que la semana que viene (que es cuando debía actualizar), lo tengo un poco difícil, razón por la que finalmente he decidido actualizar una semana antes en lugar de una semana después de lo que debería :D

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Gustar

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 3: "Gustar":

Naruto abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrando un techo blanco que para nada era el de su habitación.

─¡Doctor, ha despertado'ttebane!

La voz inconfundible de su madre le hizo parpadear. Cerró los ojos por un instante cuando una pequeña luz le cegó un ojo y después el otro. ¿Qué demonios…?

─La respuesta de las pupilas es correcta. ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

El chico se movió un poco, incómodo y adolorido, comprobando que estaba en una habitación de hospital.

─Me llamo Naruto ─musitó levantando una mano y tocándose un lado de la cabeza, estaba un poco inflamado.

─¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? ─insistió el hombre.

Naruto entonces fijó la mirada en el médico. Era un hombre joven, de cabello gris recogido en una coleta y gafas redondas. Trató de meditar por qué estaba allí, y segundos después lo recordó.

─Me caí por la ventana'ttebayo.

─¿Te duele la cabeza? ─asumió al ver que no dejaba de palparse un lado de la cabeza, formando una mueca de dolor, confirmando que al parecer se había golpeado esa zona con la caída. Al ver al chico asentir, el médico palpó la zona y se incorporó─. Traumatismo craneal… ─comentó mirando tras él─. ¿Qué haríamos en esta situación, Sasuke-kun? ─preguntó acomodándose las gafas con un dedo, observando al mencionado situado tras él.

El dolor de cabeza quedó en un segundo plano para Naruto al escuchar ese nombre. Al instante se incorporó para quedar sentado, quería verle. ¿Sasuke realmente estaba allí?

─Sasuke, ¿qué…? ¡Ng…! ─Como sincronizadas, una potente punzada de dolor proveniente del tobillo derecho y una sensación de vértigo le interrumpieron cuando trató de moverse más─. Mi pie… ─musitó.

El hombre les indicó tanto a Kushina como a Naruto con un gesto de mano que se mantuvieran tranquilos mientras retiraba la sábana de la cama de hospital y revisaba el tobillo del que Naruto se aquejaba. Estaba ligeramente inflamado y comenzaba a tornarse de color púrpura. Con cuidado hizo que el rubio moviera el pie girándolo a los lados despacio y moviéndolo arriba y abajo, ganándose más quejas sofocadas de parte de Naruto.

Angustiada, Kushina se acercó a Sasuke para hablar en privado con él. No quería que Naruto escuchara. Para que la habitación no estuviera saturada de gente, sólo la habían dejado entrar a ella.

─Sasuke, ¿qué tiene Naruto? Sé sincero conmigo. No es nada grave, ¿cierto?

─No puedo negarlo, Kushina. Es probable que para confirmarlo Kabuto sensei mande hacer por ahora una radiografía de cráneo y otra de pierna. Aparentemente ha sufrido un traumatismo craneal, y hay que descartar que sea grave, el hecho de que haya estado inconsciente tanto tiempo no es buena señal. Por otro lado hay que averiguar qué tipo de daño tiene en la pierna.

Kushina ensombreció la mirada, sin sentirse más aliviada, pero agradecía la sinceridad del chico.

─Tal vez se ha fracturado la pierna.

─Es poco probable, pero no lo descarto. Tal vez una fractura sin desplazamiento, una fisura, o en el mejor de los casos un esguince.

Unas breves palmadas captaron la atención de los dos que mantenían la conversación.

─Bravo, Sasuke-kun ─felicitó Kabuto que se había acercado a ellos─. Sin duda serás un gran médico. Ahora sólo eres un estudiante en prácticas y ya destacas sobre el resto de tus compañeros. Ahora sé por qué Orochimaru sensei hablaba maravillas sobre ti cuando me dejó a tu cargo.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de rodar la mirada al escuchar el nombre de uno de los profesores que tuvo en la Universidad de Medicina. El viejo Orochimaru parecía obsesionado con él desde el primer día que le conoció. El hombre tenía grandes expectativas puestas en él, por eso le había dejado a cargo de quien en el pasado fue otro de sus grandes alumnos: Yakushi Kabuto.

Mientras todo eso ocurría Naruto se había entretenido mirando con fascinación a Sasuke. Nunca se lo había imaginado vistiendo la bata de médico, y eso sólo aumentaba la admiración que sentía hacia el mayor. Pero además de admiración, estaba ese sentimiento especial en el que cada vez se hundía más y no hacía gran cosa por salir.

Pero el molesto dolor de cabeza le pedía que se recostara de nuevo, y así lo hizo. Segundos después vio a Sasuke aparecer en su campo de visión y una tenue sonrisa boba se dibujó en sus labios hasta que el mayor se decidió a abrir la boca.

─Usuratonkachi ─fue lo primero que le dijo, en un tono severo que le indicaba a Naruto que se avecinaba un regaño─. ¿Cómo pudiste caerte por la ventana? ─Naruto apartó el rostro, sin ánimos de querer confesarle aquello─. Contesta ─demandó afilando la mirada.

El rubio tragó saliva de forma sonora, sintiendo peligrar la poca integridad física que le quedaba.

─Sólo… miraba una cosa. Me despisté y caí'ttebayo.

─¿Mirabas una cosa? ─reiteró monocorde, aunque interiormente sorprendido. ¿Sólo por mirar una cosa se había caído por la ventana? ─. ¿Qué mirabas? ─Al menos quería saber la importancia que tenía aquello que le hizo a Naruto tener semejante despiste.

─Ya te lo he dicho, una cosa. ─Al ver que la expresión de Sasuke se endurecía, se sintió sudar frío y se precipitó en tomar la palabra de nuevo─. Pe-pero eso no tiene importancia ahora.

─Los resultados de las pruebas dirán si tiene importancia o no. Podías haberte matado con esa caída, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Por un momento Naruto no supo si sonreír por la preocupación de Sasuke, o enojarse por estar siendo reprendido como un niño pequeño.

─Pero en realidad caí sobre mi pie derecho, después creo recordar que caí de lado y me golpeé en la cabeza ─explicó señalándose la zona derecha de la cabeza.

─Al menos tu memoria parece que no se ha visto afectada.

Kabuto se acercó después de terminar su charla con Kushina, explicándole el procedimiento que seguirían con Naruto, y junto con una enfermera se llevaron al rubio en una silla de ruedas para realizar las pruebas.

Kushina suspiró aliviada cuando, después de un tiempo que le pareció interminable, tanto ella como Minato vieron que regresaban a Naruto a su habitación e inmediatamente el doctor se acercaba a ella.

─Señora Kushina, ya tenemos los resultados, han sido mejor de lo que esperábamos. ─Apenas dijo aquello, escuchó a Kushina liberar un profundo suspiro, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese momento─. Naruto sufre un esguince de primer grado. Si tenemos en cuenta la magnitud de su caída, es toda una suerte este diagnóstico. En principio el pie debería estar recuperado en tres semanas. Hay que aplicar hielo con regularidad para la hinchazón, los moretones y el dolor; descanso y mantener la pierna en alto. Ahora sólo falta que vengan las enfermeras para colocarle una férula. Si el dolor es muy molesto, dele analgésico o antiinflamatorio.

La mujer asintió rápidamente, esperando escuchar más, pero el hombre se había entretenido leyendo el informe de Naruto entre sus manos.

─¿Y sobre el golpe en la cabeza'ttebane? ─De nuevo contuvo el aliento, jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

Con calma, Kabuto se acomodó las gafas y en silencio leyó unos segundos más hasta que por fin clavó la mirada en el rostro compungido de la mujer.

─Traumatismo craneal leve. ─De nuevo escuchó a Kushina liberar un profundo suspiro─. Pero no hay que relajarse, a veces los síntomas de un traumatismo craneal se demoran en aparecer y resultan ser más graves de lo que aparentan. Naruto deberá permanecer aquí veinticuatro horas para hacerle un seguimiento cada hora. Si nota algo extraño en él, cualquier cosa, llámeme. ─La mujer asintió con una expresión grave─. Si todo va bien, mañana volverá a casa. Para el dolor también puede usar analgésico o antiinflamatorio, pero nunca aspirina.

─Entendido. Gracias, doctor Kabuto. ─Finalizó con una ligera reverencia.

Desde su cama, Naruto se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué Sasuke no estaba allí ahora?

─Ya dije que no era nada grave.

─No hay que confiarse, Naruto. Sólo mantente tranquilo, y si te sientes mal no dudes en avisar a tu madre para que ella nos haga llamar cuanto antes.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que se trataba de Sasuke, pero sólo entró una enfermera. Era una mujer joven, de pelo corto y oscuro. Tras ella, entró otra enfermera, quien era nada más y nada menos que…

─¿Karin? ─pronunció Kushina, sorprendida al ver a su prima.

Desde su lugar Naruto escuchó con interés el intercambio de palabras entre ellas. También se preguntaba qué hacía allí Karin, y precisamente vestida con ese atuendo. Karin explicó con orgullo que había estudiado enfermería y que ahora, al igual que ocurría con Sasuke, estaba haciendo prácticas en el hospital. Ocupándose de ella estaba Shizune, quien era una de las enfermeras más brillantes del hospital y que en su tiempo de estudiante fue el ojito derecho de Tsunade Senju, antigua profesora y actual directora de la Universidad de Medicina.

Cuando Karin clavó la mirada en él, Naruto notó un brillo de molestia en sus ojos mientras empujaba un carrito lleno de enseres hacia la cama.

─No te conformas con estropear mis citas con Sasuke que ahora también estás aquí. ¿Qué tienes en contra de que esté cerca de Sasuke? ─siseó.

Se removió incómodo ante la mirada fulminante de la chica, pero no iba a responderle la verdad. Por suerte Shizune también se acercó, mirándole con una sonrisa antes de encarar a su pupila.

─Kabuto-san dice que el paciente sufre esguince de primer grado en el tobillo derecho. Te dejo a cargo de ponerle la férula, ya sabes cómo se hace.

Naruto se retrepó en la cama, tratando de huir al ver la sonrisilla satisfecha que de pronto había aparecido en los labios de la chica.

─Lo haré encantada.

Minutos después Naruto vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos cuando Karin dio un violento apretón al vendaje que estaba colocándole en el tobillo y un dolor punzante le recorrió. Podía notar que la chica lo había hecho con saña.

─Esto por haber fastidiado mis citas con Sasuke ─masculló resentida.

─¡Eso ha dolido! ─replicó.

Al instante Kushina y Shizune se acercaron con preocupación. Shizune revisó minuciosa el trabajo que estaba haciendo Karin.

─Eres muy quejica para ser un hombre ─comentó Karin con total calma, ganándose una mirada fulminante del rubio que la hizo sentir satisfecha. Ojo por ojo.

─Karin ─la llamó su tutora─, recuerda no apretar demasiado el vendaje, puede ser perjudicial.

Todavía preocupada, Kushina tomó la mano de su hijo.

─Sé que duele, sólo aguanta un poco más'ttebane.

Naruto dedicó una mirada frustrada a su madre. Karin le había hecho quedar como un débil, y agradeció que en ese momento Sasuke no estuviera allí.

─Hecho. ─Sonrió Karin cuando finalizó su trabajo─. Ya puedes dejar de lloriquear, Naruto. No ha sido para tanto.

─Bruja… ─masculló para sí mismo, resentido.

Minutos después por fin le dejaron a solas con su madre y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Las pastillas que le habían dado las enfermeras estaban haciendo efecto y el dolor estaba cediendo. Por un momento se negó a tomarlas pensando que Karin le envenenaría, pero una mirada severa de Kushina que pronosticaba sufrimiento le hizo desistir.

Transcurrió casi una hora cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, sacándole una ligera sonrisa a la mujer.

─Sasuke.

El mencionado la saludó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y se acercó a la cama, notando que Naruto estaba dormido. Revisó el contenido del portapapeles que llevaba bajo un brazo.

─¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido?

Kushina miró su reloj de pulsera un instante antes de responder.

─Alrededor de media hora'ttebane. Sasuke ─le llamó antes de que éste pudiera hacer o decir algo─, gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

─No fue nada. ─Le restó importancia sacudiendo su mano libre, recordando que había ayudado a los Uzumaki mientras la ambulancia llegaba. Volvió a su trabajo─. ¿Naruto ha permanecido tranquilo?

─Sí, estuvimos hablando un poco, después dijo que estaba aburrido y se quedó dormido.

En silencio, Sasuke anotó unas palabras en el portapapeles, pero ese silencio fue roto por el gracioso rugir de unas tripas. Sasuke pensó que se trataba de Naruto, pero al girar descubrió a la pelirroja sonriendo avergonzada mientras se acariciaba el estómago.

─Con todo lo ocurrido no he comido nada desde esta mañana'ttebane ─confesó sonrojada.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Sasuke asintió comprensivo.

─Minato también debe de estar hambriento, ve con él a la cafetería del hospital ─propuso. Al ver la inseguridad en la mujer, agregó─. Yo me quedaré con él hasta que regreses ─aseguró.

─¡Prometo no tardar! ─exclamó marchándose al instante.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sasuke se acercó a la cama y tocó el hombro de Naruto para despertarle. Tuvo que repetir la acción un par de veces más para que el rubio diera señales de vida.

─Mamá… un poco más

─No soy tu madre.

De inmediato reconoció esa voz y abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando incrédulo al chico a su lado. Sonrió interiormente. ¡Sasuke había ido a verle!

─¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta de Sasuke le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo y le dejó confundido.

─¿Ah? Yo… Naruto. ─¿A qué venía esa pregunta de nuevo?

─¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

─¿De nuevo con eso? Ya lo dije, me caí por la ventana cuando trataba de ver… algo. ─Frunció el ceño al ver un dedo de Sasuke moverse frente a sus ojos, y no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, cosa que pareció dejar satisfecho al mayor─. ¿Qué haces?

─Yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí ─respondió anotando nuevamente algo en su portapapeles─. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

─¿Lo preguntas porque de verdad te interesa, o porque es tu obligación?

─¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ─Entrecerró los ojos, estudiándole con una seria mirada. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó─. Limítate a contestar mis preguntas.

─No voy a contestar hasta que tú respondas mi pregunta dattebayo.

Con fastidio Sasuke colocó el portapapeles bajo el brazo. Si Naruto quería ser infantil, le daría un poco de su propia medicina.

─Está bien, responderé tu pregunta. ─Al ver la sonrisa del rubio, levantó la comisuras─. Lo haré cuando me digas qué era ese "algo" que querías ver cuando te caíste por la ventana.

─¿Qué?

─No esperes recibir sin dar nada a cambio, dobe.

─¡Y tú un teme! ─exclamó, pero frunció el ceño al sentir una ligera punzada de dolor en la cabeza─. Está bien, está bien… me siento mejor gracias a las pastillas, supongo ─admitió.

─Eso está mejor ─respondió complacido al ver que el otro dejaba su terquedad de lado─. ¿Has sentido desorientación, rigidez, o algo anormal?

─Estoy aburrido, me duele el pie y la cabeza. A parte de eso, nada más. ─Al ver que Sasuke volvía a anotar algo en el portapapeles, continuó─. ¿Cuándo podré volver a casa?

─Si todo va bien, mañana

Naruto sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció después. Al menos estando en el hospital podía tener a Sasuke cerca, y en ese momento había cruzado más palabras con él que en los diez años que llevaban de conocerse.

─¿Irás a visitarme a casa? ─Cuando los ojos negros se clavaron en él, sonrió rascándose una mejilla ligeramente avergonzado─. Ya sabes… para revisar mi estado'ttebayo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

─No me parece mala idea.

Un poco inseguro, Naruto se movió ligeramente a un lado y palmeó el colchón invitando a Sasuke a sentarse a su lado. Pero aquello no ocurrió, el pelinegro sólo levantó una ceja y se mantuvo en su lugar.

─¿Puedes sentarte? Quiero decirte algo.

─De pie también te escucho.

Naruto chasqueó le lengua con irritación y tomó a Sasuke del brazo, dando un tirón seco que le obligó a caer sentado junto a él.

─Sentado me escucharás mejor ─sentenció.

El mayor le dedicó una seria mirada por la confianza del otro, aunque esperó en silencio para escuchar que era eso tan importante; pero Naruto no decía nada, sólo jugueteaba con sus manos un poco sonrojado.

─¿Y bien?

Entonces sintió otro agarre en el brazo seguido de un tirón y unos tibios labios presionando los suyos, tratando de moverse con torpeza. Parpadeó estupefacto, y cuando segundos después reaccionó dispuesto a alejarse, la otra mano de Naruto se ciñó a los mechones de su nuca, atrayéndole más.

Empuñó una mano con intenciones de darle un puñetazo, ¿a qué estaba jugando ese idiota? Pero un segundo después recordó el traumatismo craneal del rubio y sólo eso evitó que éste recibiera un buen golpe. Pero igualmente se removió para delatar su incomodidad, logrando que Naruto le soltara.

─¿Qué demonios…? ─masculló, mirando incrédulo al menor. El golpe de la caída le había afectado más de lo esperado.

Por un instante Naruto sonreía con satisfacción pero avergonzado a la vez. Por fin se había atrevido a hacerlo. Pero… Su sonrisa desapareció. Sasuke no parecía contento con eso. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, era comprensible, Karin era su novia.

Aunque no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que le habría gustado ver la cara de Karin si les hubiera descubierto en aquel momento. Habría sido épico. Karin gritando, Sasuke tratando quizá de explicar la situación…

─Usuratonkachi. ─La voz seria de Sasuke rompió el silencio que se había formado─. ¿A qué estás jugando?

─¿Qué…? ─musitó sorprendido─. ¡No estoy jugando! Estaba deseando hacer esto durante mucho tiempo…

─Siento haberte hecho esperar, Sasuke ─se lamentó Kushina ingresando en la habitación.

Al instante Sasuke estaba de pie, anotando algo más en su portapapeles.

─Está bien, Kushina. ─La miró un instante antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

─¡Gracias! ─alcanzó a exclamar antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Sasuke parecía tener prisa por marcharse, seguramente tenía mucho trabajo. Se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo─. Papá ahora está comiendo algo, pero cuando termine él se quedará contigo unas horas, ¿te parece bien? ─Antes de recibir respuesta, volvió a preguntar algo que le pasó por la cabeza─. Por cierto, ¿Sasuke ha dicho algo?, ¿te ve bien?, ¿podrás salir de aquí mañana? Aunque supongo que eso lo decide el doctor y no él'ttebane ─se dijo pensativa.

Al no recibir respuesta enfocó la mirada en su hijo. Naruto estaba cabizbajo y de repente lucía bastante serio, incluso podría atreverse a pensar que estaba deprimido. La preocupación la inundó al instante y posó una mano sobre la de su hijo con aire protector, logrando captar al fin su atención.

─¿Sasuke ha dicho algo malo sobre tu diagnóstico? ─No imaginaba otro motivo por el que su normalmente alegre hijo de un momento a otro estuviera en ese estado de tristeza.

─¿El diagnóstico…? ─reiteró en un susurro─. Sasuke dijo que si todo va bien, mañana podré salir de aquí.

La mujer suspiró profundamente, aliviada.

─¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara? ─Su preocupación se tornó en curiosidad.

─¿Qué cara? ─preguntó apenas mirándola.

─Te ves triste. ─Deslizó una mano por los rubios cabellos que siempre le recordaban a los de Minato─. ¿Por qué?

─No es nada'ttebayo ─casi susurró apartando la mirada por completo del rostro preocupado de su madre.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. Algo debía de haber ocurrido en los minutos que ella estuvo fuera de la habitación, y en ese tiempo sólo Sasuke había pisado la habitación. Atando cabos en su mente, recordó que anteriormente también había visto esa expresión en Naruto. Primero fue cuando Naruto estaba deprimido porque quería un hermano mayor como Sasuke. Después de aquello, con el tiempo volvió a ver esa expresión en su hijo. Si la memoria no le fallaba, por aquel entonces Naruto contaba con ocho años, y sin razón aparente empezó a frecuentar cada vez menos la casa de Mikoto hasta que en poco tiempo dejó de ir por allí definitivamente. Al principio Naruto había estado muy deprimido, pero cuando ella le preguntaba qué le pasaba, Naruto decía que estaba bien.

Habló con Minato sobre la preocupación que sentía por el estado de ánimo de su pequeño, y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez tenía problemas con algún amigo del colegio. Después de todo a veces Naruto les decía que tenía riñas con un compañero de clase llamado Kiba.

Pero dejaron de darle mayor importancia cuando Naruto retomó su ánimo habitual con el transcurso de las semanas.

Ahora pensaba que aquella tristeza de Naruto en su infancia coincidió más o menos cuando dejó de ir a visitar a Sasuke. Tal vez se debía a eso.

Pensándolo fríamente, todos aquellos momentos tenían un punto en común: Sasuke.

─¿Has peleado con Sasuke? ─casi aseguró, pero Naruto no se movió un ápice y tampoco respondió─. Tienes esa expresión.

─¿Qué expresión'tteba? ─susurró sin ánimo.

─La misma que tenías cuando dejaste de ir a visitar a Sasuke. ─Entonces por fin Naruto volvió a mirarla─. Nunca te pregunté por qué de un día para otro habías dejado de visitarle'ttebane.

─Te escuché hablando con papá sobre mí. Le dijiste que no sabías cómo hacer que dejara de ir a casa de Sasuke porque era evidente que mi compañía le resultaba molesta.

Kushina parpadeó sorprendida. Nunca imaginó que Naruto pudiera haber escuchado a escondidas esa conversación que tuvo con Minato. Era cierto que a veces trató de evitar que Naruto fuera a casa de Sasuke proponiéndole otro plan como jugar en casa, ir al parque o al cine, pero su pequeño siempre prefería la compañía del adolescente. Naruto era inocente y no notaba la expresión de hastío que aparecía en Sasuke en cuanto le veía plantarse a su lado con una radiante sonrisa. Pensaba que su hijo merecía rodearse de gente que apreciara su compañía, y a ser posible de una edad más parecida a la suya. Sasuke era diez años mayor, así que en parte entendía que al adolescente le resultara poco entretenida la compañía de un niño.

─Yo… lo siento, Naruto ─atinó a decir─. No era mi intención que escucharas eso. ─Debió de ser desagradable para él escuchar que la persona que tanto admiraba no le soportaba.

─No es tu culpa. Gracias a eso abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que era mejor no ir por esa casa.

─Pero…

─Sasuke es un idiota ─interrumpió con cierto resentimiento.

Kushina esperó que Naruto dijera algo más que explicara su estado de ánimo, pero sólo hubo silencio.

─¿No me vas a decir qué ha pasado?

─No es algo que merezca la pena contar ─respondió recostándose de nuevo justo cuando entraba una enfermera con un carrito lleno de bandejas de comida. Al ver el uniforme de aquella mujer no pudo evitar recordar a Karin. Sasuke tenía novia, era evidente que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con él.

No tenía que haberle besado. El idiota había sido él, no Sasuke.

 **...**

─¡Naruto, ¿cómo tengo que decirte que no fuerces el pie'ttebane?! ─gritó Kushina saliendo al jardín.

El rubio sintió un feo escalofrío treparle la espalda y miró a su alrededor sin saber dónde meterse. Pero era tarde, Kushina le había pillado _in fraganti_ regando sus preciados girasoles mientras con su mano libre se sostenía en una muleta.

─Yo… yo… ─Siempre pensaba que cuando su madre se enojaba parecía un demonio. Al verla acercarse con el puño en alto se encogió asustado─. ¡Recuerda el golpe en mi cabeza dattebayo! ─exclamó, y cerró los ojos suplicando por su vida.

Sólo por eso Kushina se contuvo del buen golpe que pensaba darle en la cabeza al terco de su hijo. Hacía dos días que había salido del hospital, y a pesar de que el doctor Kabuto le había recomendado reposo, cuando se despistaba un minuto Naruto huía de su habitación. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza esconderle las muletas a Naruto, pero conociendo lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser su hijo, sería capaz de desplazarse saltando sobre su pie sano, y eso sería peor porque podría caerse.

Naruto vio a su padre como su salvador en el momento en que éste salió al jardín al escuchar el escándalo.

─Kushina… no deberías enfadarte tanto… ─comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, en el fondo también temiendo por su vida. Kushina tenía un carácter muy violento en ocasiones. Recogió la otra muleta de Naruto, abandonada en el suelo, y se la extendió a su hijo que la tomó─. Y tú Naruto, haz caso a tu madre y ve a descansar.

Al instante Naruto asintió, dedicándole una mirada agradecida a su padre antes de marcharse caminando con ayuda de las muletas. Le había salvado de una muerte segura.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Kushina suspiró y se acarició la frente.

─El doctor Kabuto dijo que el pie podría hincharse si no lo mantenía en alto. Es tan terco'ttebane…

El sonido del timbre les llamó la atención.

─Yo iré. ─Se adelantó Minato, pero fue seguido por su mujer que ya no tenía nada que hacer en el jardín. Sonrió al ver quién había tras la puerta─. Sasuke-kun, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

El mencionado saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza que fue correspondida por Minato, quien se hizo a un lado para darle paso a su hogar. Vio a Kushina a unos pasos y la saludó de la misma manera.

─Asumo que vienes a ver a Naruto. ¿Me equivoco? ─Sonrió el adulto.

─Así es.

Antes de que Minato pudiera decir algo más, Kushina se adelantó.

─Sígueme. Está en su habitación.

En silencio subió las escaleras tras la pelirroja. Todavía recordaba dónde estaba la habitación de Naruto a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde que estuvo allí, y sólo fue una vez la que pisó esa habitación, no así el resto de la casa. Recordaba lo independiente que parecía ser Naruto a pesar de su corta edad, y ahora que lo analizaba con más frialdad, a pesar de ser un niño de siete años, Naruto no era tan irritante y molesto como otros niños. Si en el futuro tenía un hijo y éste se parecía un poco a como era el pequeño Naruto… tal vez no sería tan malo si lo comparaba con los mocosos irritantes que le tocó encontrarse en el cine cuando fue con Naruto hace años a ver aquella película infantil sobre ninjas.

─¿Sabes, Sasuke? ─La voz de Kushina sacó al nombrado de sus pensamientos─. Desde que te conoció, Naruto te ha admirado. Cuando era pequeño no dejaba de hablar de "Sasuke nii-chan". ─Sonrió con añoranza─. Estuvo muy triste cuando dejó de ir a tu casa. Él… supo que no era de tu agrado y eso le afectó. ─Sasuke se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, preguntándose a qué venía todo aquello─. Aquel día… después de que revisaste a Naruto, él tenía de nuevo esa expresión de tristeza. Y una hora después el doctor Kabuto fue a revisar a Naruto y dijo que tú no habías querido ir. ─Su expresión se tornó más seria─. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros? ─preguntó directa.

Tu hijo me besó quién sabe por qué, pensó Sasuke con sarcasmo. Si le decía eso a Kushina le daría un infarto. Por un momento pensó en decir que no ocurrió nada, pero Kushina había visto a su hijo triste según decía, así que la mujer no creería que su hijo se había puesto triste de la nada.

Pasó saliva y finalmente respondió sereno.

─Eso es algo que mejor deberías hablar con Naruto.

─¿Entonces sí ocurrió algo? ─afirmó.

─Podría decirse que sí. ─El tono ligeramente incómodo le delató─. Habla con Naruto ─insistió.

─Él no quiere decirme nada'ttebane. ¿Tan grave fue lo que pasó?

─¿Mamá? ─La voz de Naruto al otro lado de la puerta les hizo guardar silencio, y el rubio continuó─. ¿Con quién hablas? ─Podía escuchar una voz masculina amortiguada por la puerta, y juraría que no era Kiba.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una sonriente Kushina que asintió en gesto aprobatorio al ver que Naruto había obedecido y estaba en la cama con la pierna vendada en alto, apoyada sobre un par de cojines.

─Alguien ha venido a verte ─explicó, sin responder la pregunta de su hijo.

─¿Es Kiba? ─Clavó una sorprendida mirada en el móvil que sostenía en la mano─. Acaba de decirme hace un momento que venía a verme, es imposible que ya esté aquí…

─No, no es Kiba'ttebane ─interrumpió. Tras un gesto de mano de su parte, Sasuke ingresó en silencio, viendo ambos la expresión incrédula de Naruto. Quedaba claro que era la última persona que el rubio esperaba ver─. Sasuke ha venido a interesarse por tu estado.

─Oh… Estoy bien. ─La respuesta de Naruto fue un poco cortante. Como si de repente estuviera él solo en la habitación, empezó a teclear en el teléfono, tal vez escribiendo un mensaje. Escuchó carraspear a Kushina, indicándole disimuladamente que aquello era un gesto maleducado para con la visita, así que a regañadientes dejó el móvil en la mesa de noche y miró a Sasuke─. Seguro que estás muy ocupado en el hospital'ttebayo.

Los otros percibieron de inmediato que aquel inocente comentario era una invitación disfrazada para que el chico se marchara. Kushina estaba totalmente consternada, ya que recientemente Naruto le había confesado que Sasuke le gustaba, y sin embargo ahora estaba actuando muy frío con él. ¿Tal vez lo hacía porque ella estaba allí?, ¿quizá lo de su gusto por Sasuke era algo pasajero típico de su edad y había descubierto que en realidad esos sentimientos no eran sólidos?

─Mamá, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

Un poco insegura la mujer asintió y salió. Entonces Naruto no dudó en tomar las muletas y caminar a la puerta con torpeza, abriéndola y revelando a su madre tras ella, quien pretendía escuchar la conversación. Sospechaba que su madre haría eso. Le dedicó un gesto desaprobatorio, ella siempre le había enseñado que no estaba bien escuchar tras las puertas, y desde aquella vez que escuchó tras una puerta a sus padres diciendo que Sasuke no le soportaba no volvió a espiar conversaciones ajenas.

─Yo… ya me iba'ttebane. ─Sonrió abochornada, marchándose esta vez de verdad.

Naruto suspiró y cerró la puerta, descubriendo a Sasuke que parecía mirar con interés a través de la ventana.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Se ayudó con las muletas para llegar a la cama, recostándose de nuevo.

─Kabuto me ha pedido que venga a revisarte, al parecer tu madre le contó que vivimos cerca.

Los ojos azules se enfocaron derrotados en el techo. Claro, debía de haberlo imaginado, Sasuke no se interesaría por él de ninguna manera. Sólo estaba allí por petición del doctor Kabuto.

Estúpido Sasuke…

─Dile al doctor Kabuto que estoy bien. Ya no me duele la cabeza, sólo un poco el pie dattebayo. Las pastillas me están ayudando mucho.

En silencio Sasuke asintió mientras con confianza abría la venta y se asomaba, estudiando la vista que se apreciaba desde allí.

─Está bien ─fue todo lo que respondió.

─¡Hey! ─replicó incorporándose un poco molesto por la confianza de Sasuke que parecía buscar algo─. ¿Qué haces?

─Trato de descubrir qué fue lo que captó tanto tu atención como para que cayeras por aquí ─confesó escueto, provocándole un escalofrío a Naruto sin saberlo. Al mirar a la izquierda descubrió su casa, si se inclinaba un poco hacia afuera la podía ver completamente. Justo en ese momento vio a su madre, Mikoto, aparecer caminando tranquilamente llevando unas bolsas de compras entre sus brazos, y entrar en su casa.

─¿Puedes marcharte? Ya te he dicho lo que querías saber. ─Se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

Sasuke se alejó un poco de la ventana para mirar a Naruto.

─No. No sé todo lo que quería saber. Todavía no me explico cómo pudiste caer desde aquí.

Con irritación Naruto chasqueó la lengua, sonrojándose un poco al recordar el motivo estúpido por el que casi se abre la cabeza hace unos días. Inspiró hondo. Lo mejor era decirlo, así Sasuke se iría de una vez.

─Te vi besándote con Karin. Me sorprendió y me caí, es todo. Ahora vete ─dijo un poco acelerado.

Sólo entonces la expresión neutra de Sasuke desapareció y dio paso a una de sorpresa, verdadera sorpresa.

─¿Por eso…? ─Caminó hasta la cama─. ¿Sólo por eso te caíste?

Por la expresión que estaba adoptando Sasuke, Naruto juraría que ese teme era la segunda persona que deseaba golpearle en menos de una hora. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

─Sí, fue por eso'ttebayo. Y ahora te agradecería que te fueras a reírte a tu casa ─renegó sonrojándose más, inevitablemente avergonzado. Sasuke debía pensar que era un dobe.

─Dobe… ─Ahí estaba. Sasuke pensaba que era un dobe─. ¡Pudiste haberte matado, y sólo por eso!

─No es como si yo hubiera querido caer por la ventana ─replicó molesto─. Fue la sorpresa de verte besándola, estaba celoso… ─finalizó en un tono más bajo, casi para sí mismo.

─Ni siquiera la estaba besando ─aseguró firme─. Admito que ella se estaba acercando con intención de un beso, pero iba a impedirlo.

Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a negarlo, pero lo cierto era que desde su posición en ningún momento pudo ver sus bocas unidas, más bien veía la espalda de Sasuke y a Karin indeseablemente cerca de él.

Pero aquello no tenía sentido.

─¿Por qué rechazarías un beso de tu novia?

Sasuke casi siente deseos de reír mientras tomaba asiento en la cama con confianza. Naruto le miró molesto. No le había invitado a sentarse ahí, pero no dijo nada.

─¿Karin?, ¿mi novia? ─Arqueó una ceja─. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

─Karin me dijo que había estado interrumpiendo vuestras citas. Que yo sepa, los novios tienen citas.

Una suave risita de Sasuke rompió el silencio, desconcertando más a Naruto si es que se podía.

─Sólo hemos ido al hospital juntos, o a la biblioteca a estudiar. ¿Eso son citas? No soy un romántico, pero creo que el concepto de cita no es ese. Soy consciente de lo que Karin siente por mí, pero…

─¿Pero…? ─le animó a continuar cuando guardó silencio.

─Yo no siento lo mismo.

Con aquella confesión Naruto no sabía si alegrarse o mantenerse como si nada. No quería crearse falsas esperanzas, ese teme parecía ser más frío que un témpano de hielo, y el hecho de que no le gustase Karin no le convertía automáticamente en gay.

No, lo mejor era no crearse falsas esperanzas.

Parpadeó al escuchar a Sasuke susurrar algo.

─¿Qué? ─le preguntó.

─El beso… ─repitió Sasuke sus palabras anteriores, sin mirarle.

Un sonrojo sutil apareció en las mejillas de Naruto, quien agradeció que Sasuke no le estuviera encarando en ese momento.

─Pensé que quedó claro lo que significaba ─explicó casi en voz baja.

─¿Desde cuándo?

─Desde el año pasado, creo.

─… ¿crees? ─reiteró sin ningún tono en especial.

El calorcito en las mejillas de Naruto aumentó en contra de su voluntad.

─Es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de sentimientos, al principio fue un poco confuso ─admitió.

─Tienes diecisiete, ¿cierto? ─Creyó leerlo en el informe médico de Naruto.

─Sí. ─Asintió, desconcertándole esa pregunta que para él nada tenía que ver con el tema.

Para Sasuke ahora tuvieron sentido los recuerdos donde Naruto con el paso del tiempo cada vez más se unía sin invitación a Karin y a él cuando estaban juntos, logrando que la chica se fuera indignada. O los recuerdos donde Naruto trataba insistentemente de mantener una conversación con él, pero estaba tan cansado del estudio intensivo y las largas horas en el hospital que acababa desechando cualquier intento de conversación y se marchaba a casa.

Y ahora que recordaba, todo empezó el día que curó la rodilla de Naruto. Quizá ese dobe había confundido su preocupación con otra clase de sentimientos. Sólo fue amable en un intento de compensar el desplante que le hizo siendo un niño, además que como futuro médico sintió la necesidad de tratar la herida.

─¿Eres consciente de que soy diez años mayor que tú?

─¡Lo sé'ttebayo! ─Le miró─. Pero ¿y eso qué?

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, asumiendo con aquella pregunta que Naruto en realidad no era consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Ni siquiera una buena amistad podría nacer entre ellos.

─Eres un niño.

Las rubias cejas se fruncieron. Esas palabras le habían ofendido como si hubieran sido un insulto.

─¡No soy un niño!

─Mientras seas menor de edad, lo eres ─sentenció poniéndose de pie, pero un agarre firme en la muñeca le detuvo y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

─No me importa la edad, Sasuke teme ─dijo decidido.

─Dices eso porque no estás pensando fríamente la situación…

─¡Digo eso porque me gustas! ─replicó al instante, sin meditar sus palabras.

Cuando reaccionó, apartó la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo arder su cara esta vez. Sasuke también desvió la mirada, sin saber bien cómo afrontar la situación. Aquello no parecía ser una broma en absoluto. El agarre de Naruto en su muñeca dio un firme apretón que le llamó la atención. Al girar a verle, parpadeó inevitablemente sorprendido cuando sin poder prevenirlo el rubio se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron, pero al instante cortó aquella unión antes de que Naruto pudiera llegar a más.

─Es mejor que busques a alguien de tu edad ─habló un poco acelerado, disimulándolo a duras penas, mientras se incorporaba.

─Sasuke…

─Es tarde, tengo que irme

─¡Pero…!

─Mantén reposo y no fuerces la pierna ─ordenó antes de salir, sin darle opción al otro de decir una palabra más.

Naruto contuvo el aliento unos segundos y después lo dejó salir en forma de pesado suspiro, lamentándose por su impulsividad. Había hablado y actuado sin pensar.

─Lo he estropeado todo ─se reprochó.

Pero pensándolo fríamente, no había gran cosa que estropear. Sasuke y él ni siquiera eran amigos, eran conocidos. Para Sasuke, él sólo era el hijo de la amiga de su madre.

No tenía posibilidad alguna de que Sasuke se fijara en él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! :)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, ¡son mi gasolina!

Para el próximo capítulo aparece Itachi, que muchas me han preguntado por él :) También sabremos más sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos de Sasuke, que de momento son terreno virgen (?) en esta historia, jajaja… XDD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Decepción

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 4: "Decepción":

─Sasuke, ¿no tienes hambre?

La preocupada voz de Mikoto sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Dio un vistazo a la mesa, comprobando que todos los platos estaban vacíos excepto el suyo.

Esa noche contaban con la visita de Itachi, quien se había independizado hacía algunos años. La mirada de su hermano estaba clavada en él, tratando de leer su mente para descubrir lo que le preocupaba lo suficiente como para robarle el apetito.

─…no. ─Se puso de pie, y avisando que iba a dormir, se retiró.

No llevaba ni un minuto en su habitación cuando, tal y como sospechaba, Itachi entró.

─¿Problemas en el hospital? ─la duda de Itachi no se hizo esperar.

─No más de los habituales. ─Le restó importancia.

─¿Entonces? ─insistió con tranquilidad, tomando asiento en la cama.

Sasuke caminó unos pasos, sin rumbo fijo, meditando si debía contarlo y cómo debía hacerlo.

─Hoy alguien me dijo que le gusto.

Aquella confesión no sorprendió en absoluto a Itachi. Sabía la popularidad que siempre había tenido su hermano con las chicas, así que sospechaba que tras esas palabras había algo más, el verdadero motivo de la preocupación de Sasuke. Era imposible que por una confesión más a la lista Sasuke hubiera perdido el apetito.

Esperó a que su hermano dijera algo más, pero éste permanecía en silencio.

─¿Y…? ─Le animó a continuar, paciente.

─¿Y? ─reiteró con un ligero toque socarrón apenas perceptible─. Es diez años menor.

Parpadeando sorprendido, Itachi asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, procesando la información. Pero analizando la situación más a fondo, aquello seguía sin tener sentido. Era consciente de que Sasuke había rechazado a montones de chicas sin demasiados miramientos, así que, ¿cuál era el problema ahora?

Sasuke no parecía dispuesto a decírselo, así que le tocaba descubrir de nuevo la respuesta.

─¿Es una paciente del hospital? ─casi afirmó en la pregunta─. ¿Kabuto te ha llamado la atención por eso?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sin ánimo de aclararle que no era una chica, sino un chico. Itachi afiló la mirada, empeñado en descubrir cuál era el problema.

─Evidentemente diez años es una brecha considerable ─comentó pensativo.

─Más que considerable ─le corrigió Sasuke con suma seriedad, apartando la mirada a continuación.

─Le has rechazado, ¿cierto? ─Al ver a su hermano asentir, continuó─. ¿Entonces por qué estás preocupado?

─No estoy preocupado ─casi masculló.

Pero para Itachi era obvio que por algún motivo aquella confesión había dejado tocado a Sasuke. Pero ¿cuál era ese motivo? Sólo una respuesta vino a su mente.

─Te gusta ─dijo más bien para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por el otro.

─¿Qué?

─Esa persona diez años menor que tú. Te gusta ─afirmó─. Y te sientes mal porque una parte de ti te dice que la diferencia de edad es demasiada; diez años, lo que significa que es menor de edad.

A veces Sasuke odiaba esa capacidad de Itachi que parecía leerle como un libro abierto.

─Claro que no ─negó rotundo─. Será mejor que te vayas, Itachi.

─No te sientas mal, tonto hermano menor ─aconsejó, ignorando las palabras anteriores─. Siempre puedes esperar a que la chica cumpla la mayoría de edad.

De nuevo Sasuke no quiso molestarse en explicarle que se trataba de un chico.

─Faltan años para eso. Cualquier cosa puede pasar hasta que cumpla los veinte (1) ─Sin ser consciente sus palabras le estaban afirmando a Itachi que estaba en lo cierto, ya que no negaba tener sentimientos hacía aquella persona.

─Tómalo como una ventaja. Aprovecha esos años para conocerla mejor y que ella pueda saber más de ti. De pasó comprobarás si ella va en serio contigo o si eres un mero capricho adolescente.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, quiso decir Sasuke en voz alta, pero se contuvo. Recordaba que le había dicho a Naruto que buscara alguien de su edad, ¿y si en el transcurso de los años hasta su mayoría de edad lo hacía?

─¿Me dirás al menos cómo se llama?

─Será mejor que te vayas ─reiteró, sin intenciones de responder esa pregunta.

Suspirando, Itachi se puso de pie.

─La última vez que vine de visita, hace unas semanas, tú no estabas. Mamá me dijo que habías salido con una chica, Uzumaki Karin. Familiar de Kushina ─contó con calma, recordando a la compañera de Sasuke desde que estaban en el colegio─. Creía que ella es tu novia, mamá lo insinuó.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en un primer momento. Después caminó hacia la ventana, sin observar nada en concreto del exterior, pensativo.

─Hemos… compartido algunos besos que ella empezó… ─confesó inseguro. En contadas ocasiones Karin le había pillado con la guardia baja y se había atrevido a besarle, pero siempre terminaba por alejarla antes de que pasaran siquiera unos segundos. No se había atrevido a confesarle eso a Naruto.

─¿Entonces Karin es tu novia?

─No ─respondió firme, abriendo la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa nocturna.

Inevitablemente, Naruto llegó a su mente una vez más. Se preguntó si desde ahí podría ver la ventana de la habitación del rubio. Sacudió la cabeza y evitó el impulso de asomarse para comprobarlo. Tenía que ignorar a ese dobe. Era lo mejor.

─¿Entonces los besos…?

─No volverán a ocurrir ─interrumpió.

─Por tus palabras me temo que estás un poco confundido respecto a tus sentimientos, Sasuke. ─Al recibir una disimulada mirada curiosa por parte del menor, prosiguió─. Te besas con Karin pero tienes sentimientos por alguien diez años menor que tú. ─Vio a Sasuke regresar la mirada al exterior, en silencio─. Los sentimientos hacia esa chica diez años menor son recientes, y probablemente los que sentías por Karin eran demasiado débiles, ¿me equivoco?

‹‹Una vez más no te equivocas, hermano››, pensó con cierta resignación.

Naruto siempre había sido un niño molesto para él, nada más. Pero cuando volvió a verle años atrás, aquel día que Naruto se lastimó la rodilla y él le ayudó a llegar a casa y le curó, su opinión del rubio había empezado a cambiar poco a poco.

Había tratado de prestarle la mínima atención a Naruto a pesar de los acercamientos que éste trató de iniciar desde ese día. No era ciego, lo notó al instante. Pero con semejante diferencia de edad no esperaba siquiera que una buena amistad pudiera nacer entre ellos, por eso podría decirse que casi prácticamente le ignoraba, sumándole a eso que llegaba tan agotado de la universidad que lo último que deseaba era escuchar el parloteo incesante de Naruto.

Pero desde hacía unos meses se había sorprendido a sí mismo observando a Naruto más de lo acostumbrado, siempre con discreción. A veces le había visto desde la distancia caminando por la calle, o casualmente miraba por la ventana y Naruto pasaba por allí rumbo a su casa.

Itachi tenía razón, esos sentimientos por Naruto eran recientes. Y quizá eso era una ventaja, ya que sería más sencillo deshacerse de ellos. No podría salir nada bueno de una relación con alguien diez años menor que para colmo era un chico. Tal vez era un capricho para Naruto, quizá el tonto estaba confundido; sabía que desde pequeño Naruto le admiró.

Naruto era un adolescente, seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una sutil risita de Itachi, quien se tomaba ese largo silencio como una respuesta que le daba la razón en sus conjeturas.

─¿Qué? ─cuestionó Sasuke con suma seriedad.

─Nada. ─Caminó a la puerta─. Medita con calma nuestra conversación y tus sentimientos, Sasuke. Yo iré a dormir ─dijo abandonando la habitación.

Sasuke le dio la espalda a la puerta, sentenciando para sí mismo que no había nada que meditar. Sus sentimientos por Karin eran tan frágiles como una burbuja, ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber sentido algo especial por ella a pesar de los besos; y los sentimientos que tenía hacia Naruto debía enterrarlos cuanto antes.

 **...**

─Insisto en que no es necesario que me acompañes, Naruto ─dijo Kiba ligeramente hastiado saliendo de la casa de su amigo.

Se acomodó la mochila al hombro y caminó unos pasos. Había ido a visitar a su amigo y a dejarle la tarea de los días anteriores. Se detuvo al escuchar el inconfundible sonido que hacían las muletas de Naruto. Su amigo le estaba siguiendo. Giró, esperando que llegara a su lado.

─Necesito salir de la cama y moverme un poco, o me volveré loco dattebayo… ¡woaah!

Como a cámara lenta, Kiba pudo apreciar la forma realmente tonta en la que el pie sano de Naruto tropezó con una de las muletas y a continuación habría caído al suelo de no ser porque le atrapó entre sus brazos y terminó estampándole contra la pared sin querer en un intento de mantener a Naruto en pie. Un golpe en el suelo habría sido fatal para su idiota amigo.

─Eres realmente patoso ─le riñó.

─No estoy acostumbrado a caminar con estas cosas ─se defendió tratando de empujarle, pero se detuvo al ver justamente a Sasuke saliendo de su casa.

Por la dirección que había tomado el pelinegro parecía que se dirigía hacia ellos, tal vez iba a su hogar para revisar su estado como hizo dos días atrás. Por un segundo su mirada y la de Sasuke se encontraron. Entonces Kiba se alejó, protestando una vez más mientras tomaba las muletas del suelo y se las entregaba a Naruto en el momento justo en que sintió una presencia a su lado. Al girar se topó con unos fríos ojos negros que le estudiaban como si sólo fuese una piedra molesta en el camino. Frunció el ceño, devolviéndole una mirada enojada. ¿Quién era ese tipo, y quién se creía que era para mirarle así?

─Sasuke ─nombró Naruto, rompiendo por fin el pesado silencio. No esperaba volver a verle después de atreverse a besarle por segunda vez hace dos días─. ¿Quieres algo?

─Vengo a revisarte ─respondió escueto.

─¿Revisar? ─reiteró Kiba en un susurro, captando la atención del rubio.

─Oh, Kiba… él es Uchiha Sasuke, ¿le recuerdas? Ha estudiado medicina y ahora está haciendo prácticas en el hospital.

Inuzuka sólo necesitó unos segundos para recordarle. Cuando apenas tenían siete años Naruto se pasaba los días hablando de ese tipo, incluso un día fue a recogerle a la escuela. Sasuke nii-chan esto… Sasuke nii-chan aquello…

─Sí, sé quién es. ─Asintió. El tipo no había cambiado demasiado si se fijaba bien, pero sí estaba más alto. De hecho era algunos centímetros más alto que Naruto y él─. ¿Cómo no recordarle? No dejabas de hablar de él…

─Sasuke ─le llamó Naruto un poco acelerado por la vergüenza, interrumpiendo a Kiba a posta─, él es Inuzuka Kiba, ¿te acuerdas de él? Le has visto algunas veces en el pasado.

Uchiha clavó una severa mirada en el castaño. Claro que le recordaba, pero fingió no hacerlo.

─En realidad no ─respondió finalmente, sonriendo para sus adentros al notar la mueca de ofendido que colocó Kiba.

─Imposible ─respondió Naruto negando con la cabeza─. Me llevaste al cine con él cuando era niño.

─No le recuerdo ─mintió.

─¿Cómo que no? Es Kiba. Eh… ese niño que me tuvo deprimido durante horas por decir que las marcas en mis mejillas eran feas.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente antes de hablar, recordando aquello.

─Tal vez fui un poco cruel ese día, Naruto. Cosas de niños, ya sabes. Pero sigo pensando que las marcas en tus mejillas son un poco…

─¿Un poco qué?

Un escalofrío ascendió por la espalda de Kiba al escuchar la heladora voz con la que Sasuke había preguntado eso. Hasta había sorprendido a Naruto con su intervención.

─Eh… especiales ─tanteó. Al ver que Sasuke no se inmutaba y su vida no parecía correr más peligro, agregó─. Sí, eso. Especiales. ─Formó una mueca en un intento de sonrisa.

Naruto juraría que se podía cortar la tensión en el ambiente con un cuchillo, y no entendía el porqué de aquella situación tan incómoda. El pobre Kiba empezaba a palidecer mientras Sasuke le despedazaba con la mirada, inmutable.

─Está bien, está bien. Kiba no lo dice con mala intención'ttebayo. A veces es un poco bocazas, pero en el fondo…

─¿¡Bocazas!? ─replicó Kiba. Pero la sola presencia de Sasuke suavizó su explosivo mal humor al instante─. Lo siento. Yo… será mejor que me vaya.

Al cruzarse con Sasuke vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos cuando escuchó el susurro discreto que el mayor le dedicó. Un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

─Ofende a Naruto de nuevo y date por muerto.

Kiba contuvo las ganas de gritarle que se fuera a fastidiar a alguien de su edad, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Acelerando el paso se marchó.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente incómodo con el silencio que dejó Kiba tras su marcha.

─No hay que prestarle demasiada atención a Kiba. Como dije, a veces es un poco bocazas.

─Pero los comentarios de ese bocazas te afectan.

─¡Eso era antes, cuando era un niño!

─Todavía eres un niño.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con molestia. No sabía cómo decirle que no era un niño, podía decirlo más alto pero no más claro.

─¿Cuándo vas a dejar de verme como un niño?

─¿Cuando cumplas los veinte? ─ironizó. Al ver la replica que se avecinaba, le interrumpió─. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

─No. Ya no…

Enmudeció al sentir los dedos de Sasuke enterrarse entre sus rubios mechones con una delicadeza que desconocía en el mayor. Casi al instante comprendió que Sasuke buscaba palpar la ligera zona abultada hace días tras la caída, pero la inflamación ya había cedido. La peor parte la había llevado su pie.

─¿Estás guardando reposo?, ¿te duele el pie? ─cuestionó alejando la mano.

─¿Ah…? ─musitó ligeramente ruborizado en contra de su voluntad. Tenía que poner los pies en la tierra, Sasuke sólo había ido allí a interesarse como médico, nada más─. Todavía duele cuando pasa el efecto de las pastillas'ttebayo. ¡Pero sobreviviré! ─exclamó soltando una breve risa.

─¿Y el reposo? ─insistió suspicaz.

Temiendo otro regaño, no dudó en distorsionar un poco la verdad. Suficiente tenía con los regaños de Kushina.

─Descanso cuanto puedo, ¡pero es tan aburrido…!

─No te quejes.

Los ojos azules le observaron con ligera molestia. No era tan sencillo para él, una persona activa, pasar las horas tirado en una cama. Dando la revisión por finalizada, se acomodó las muletas dispuesto a marcharse. Después del fulminante rechazo de hace dos días, era un poco incómodo estar cerca de Sasuke.

─Saluda al doctor Kabuto de mi parte…

─Espera ─demandó.

Como si hubiera estado ansiando que Sasuke le detuviera, al instante volvió a recargarse en la pared del muro que rodeaba su casa, mirándole curioso.

─¿Qué? ─Los segundos transcurrieron y no recibió respuesta alguna─. ¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio un breve momento más. Había detenido a Naruto por impulso, algo que él jamás hacía. No sabía qué decirle... En realidad sí lo sabía, pero no quería hacerlo porque eso sería como ponerse una soga al cuello.

Supuestamente no paraba de decirse a sí mismo que Naruto sólo era una piedra en su camino, que lo mejor era que el niño que se daba aires de adulto buscara a alguien de su edad y que cada uno siguiera su camino. Pero al salir de casa para ir a revisar el estado de Naruto, lo primero que había visto era a ese… Kiba, abrazando a Naruto contra la pared. ¿Eso había sido todo?, ¿tan rápido se había interesado Naruto en otro?, ¿acaso no le gustaba él?

La molestia le había sacudido como un latigazo ante tal escena, y aunque trató de mantener la compostura había terminado pagando parte de su enojo con Kiba. Era un adulto, debía comportarse como tal. Así que se obligó a serenarse y preguntó a Naruto por su estado como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sólo había sido un fugaz capricho adolescente para ese dobe.

─Eh, Sasuke.

Quizá, y sólo quizá, muy en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionado tras imaginar que Naruto intentaría otro acercamiento nada más verle y comprobar que no había ocurrido. Por el contrario se mostraba un poco huidizo. Pensándolo fríamente, después del contundente rechazo de hace días era bastante normal.

─Tú… ¡teme!

Sofocó una protesta cuando recibió un tirón en uno de los mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, sacándole de lo más profundo de su mente al instante.

─Usuratonkachi, ¿qué haces? ─Entrecerró los ojos con molestia, pero no intimidó al otro en absoluto.

─Me dices que espere y te quedas callado. Si no quieres nada me voy dattebayo. Mamá se pondrá furiosa si no me ve en la cama.

─Ese Kiba… ─comenzó a decir, arrepintiéndose un segundo después. Deseó golpearse contra la pared, estaba siendo patético. No podía preguntarle si le había cambiado por Kiba.

─¿Qué pasa con Kiba? ─le animó a continuar cuando una vez más se quedó callado.

─¡Por fin te encuentro!

Un escalofrío le recorrió a Naruto cuando por un momento pensó que esa exclamación femenina era de Kushina, pero al instante supo que esa voz no pertenecía a su madre a pesar de resultarle muy conocida.

No tuvo tiempo de investigar y mirar a su alrededor cuando, como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, Karin se colgó del brazo de Sasuke, sorprendiendo a ambos que no la esperaban.

─Karin ─musitó Uchiha.

─Siento el retraso. ─Le mostró su mejor sonrisa seductora mientras se quitaba las gafas, parpadeando lentamente para dedicarle una mirada coqueta─. Pero todavía estamos a tiempo de llegar.

─¿Llegar a dónde, Karin? ─preguntó inmutable. Tener a la chica colgada de su brazo era tan habitual desde que iban al instituto que ya se había vuelto inmune a eso.

─¿Lo has olvidado? ─cuestionó verdaderamente sorprendida, colocándose las gafas─. La semana pasada dijimos que hoy iríamos al cine. ─Pero Sasuke sólo guardó silencio, haciendo memoria, momento que aprovechó Karin para encarar al confundido adolescente─. Oh, hola, Naruto─. Le dedicó una estudiada sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con las que enviaba a Sasuke─. ¿Qué tal tu pie?, ¿quieres que te acomode el vendaje? Puedo hacerlo con gusto.

Bruja, fue lo que quiso decirle Naruto al notar que lo último lo dijo en un mal disimulado tono socarrón. Pero se mantuvo forzadamente tranquilo para no darle a Karin el gusto de verle afectado. El aborrecimiento irracional que sentía por su prima parecía ser mutuo.

─No te preocupes, Karin. Estoy perfectamente dattebayo.

─Hum. ─Con un gesto airado la chica apartó la mirada para enfocarla en Sasuke, transformándose automáticamente en una dulce─. ¿Y qué hacías aquí, Sasuke?

─Revisaba el estado de Naruto ─contestó escueto.

A Karin se le escapó una sutil risita que dejó confundidos a ambos chicos.

─Tu vocación por la medicina es algo extremista, Sasuke. Si dejaron salir a Naruto del hospital es porque está perfectamente, tal y como él acaba de decir. No te preocupes por él.

─Sasuke sólo está aquí porque el doctor Kabuto se lo pidió'ttebayo ─comentó Naruto tratando de ocultar sin mucho éxito un tono ácido. Volvió a acomodarse las muletas una vez más─, no porque yo le preocupe. ─Con un poco de torpeza por la falta de costumbre se encaminó a su hogar.

─Adiós, Naruto.

Giró fastidiado al escuchar el tono complacido de Karin, sin duda satisfecha con su retiro. Pero el enojo dio paso a la sorpresa al ver cómo la chica iniciaba un acercamiento peligroso a los labios de Sasuke, con total confianza, como si fuera cotidiano entre ellos ese tipo de contactos.

No fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que vio a Sasuke mover la cabeza con elegancia para esquivarlo, terminando los labios de Karin posados en la blanca mejilla.

─Vamos, Karin ─demandó liberándose del agarre y marchándose.

─Ah, ¡Sasuke, espera! ─En cuanto le dio alcance volvió a colgarse de su brazo.

Con lentitud Naruto retomó el camino a su hogar, tratando de ignorar las molestas punzadas en el pecho y el retorcijón fastidioso en el estómago. Si continuaba viendo esa escena mucho tiempo más acabaría por vomitar. Karin disfrutaba restregándole en la cara que Sasuke era suyo, vengándose por las veces en las que él fastidió sus citas.

Probablemente Karin intuía sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, era un poco temprano cuando Kushina tocó la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Tras concederle permiso, la mujer asomó la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa.

─¿Ya te has bañado'ttebane? ─Apenas preguntó aquello, recibió la respuesta al ver una toalla sobre los hombros de Naruto con la que se afanaba en secar un poco sus rubios cabellos.

─Sí. ─No veía el momento en que le retiraran ese fastidioso vendaje, bañarse parecía una misión imposible, incluso siguiendo las indicaciones que le dieron en el hospital.

─Perfecto. Tienes visita.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Tan pronto recibía una visita? La mañana apenas avanzaba. La curiosidad le embargó, ¿quién podría ser? Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar la brisa mañanera.

El instinto protector de Kushina se activó de inmediato al ver a su hijo cerca de la ventana.

─Aléjate y recuéstate, Naruto.

─Pero si sólo…

─Te quiero lejos de esa ventana, ¡ahora!

Todo lo rápido que pudo, Naruto cojeó hasta llegar a su cama para sentarse. La mirada de Kushina se había mostrado amenazadora y pronosticaba un terrible sufrimiento si no obedecía de inmediato. Sabía por experiencia que no era bueno contradecirla.

Ella suspiró más tranquila.

─Todavía no me explico cómo pudiste caer por la ventana'ttebane, ¿qué estabas haciendo en ese momento?

─Sólo me distraje un momento ─respondió esquivo─, perdí el equilibrio y caí. Ya lo hemos hablado. ─Vio a su madre negar con la cabeza, probablemente pensando que era demasiado patoso para su edad─. Y… ¿Y mi visita? ─interrumpió un posible comentario de Kushina, sonriendo nervioso.

─Ah, ¡cierto! ─exclamó, por un momento lo había olvidado─. Pasa, Sasuke. Lamentó haberte hecho esperar'ttebane.

─¿Sasuke? ─reiteró Naruto con evidente sorpresa. Y se aseguró de que no había escuchado mal cuando vio al mencionado ingresar en su habitación─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─¡Naruto! ─le reprendió Kushina al instante al notar el tono que había empleado su hijo en aquella pregunta. Había sonado molesto, como si no quisiera a Sasuke allí─. No seas infantil, Sasuke se ha estado preocupando por tu estado desde que saliste del hospital.

Pasando saliva con esfuerzo, Naruto asintió tembloroso mientras se encogía en la cama un poco pálido. Se tragó las ganas de replicar que Sasuke siempre iba a revisarle porque el doctor Kabuto se lo pedía y nada más.

─Yo… Lo siento dattebayo ─susurró temiendo por su vida.

La disculpa pareció apaciguar el mal humor de la mujer, quien sonrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

─Eso está mejor. ─Le dedicó una mirada al pelinegro─. Si Naruto vuelve a ser grosero contigo ─comenzó a decir, estrellando un puño en la palma de su otra mano─, ¡házmelo saber!

Sasuke asintió solamente para dejar complacida a la mujer, quien abandonó la habitación tras dedicarle una mirada amenazante a Naruto.

El rubio suspiró antes de tomar la palabra cuando estuvieron solos.

─Agradezco que el doctor Kabuto esté tan preocupado por mí'ttebayo, pero ya estoy bien. Guardo reposo todo lo que puedo y tomo las pastillas que indicó, no hay problema. ¿Podrías decirle eso cuando le veas?

Sasuke no negó ni asintió.

─Te molesta que esté aquí ─afirmó.

Naruto le dedicó una obvia mirada, guardando silencio un instante.

─Me mentiste ─fue todo lo que dijo.

Sasuke sabía que esa acusación llegaría tarde o temprano. Era por eso que una parte de él había querido ir allí, para aclarar cuanto antes lo ocurrido con Karin ayer.

Pero no sabía por dónde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si debía darle explicaciones a Naruto. ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos!

─Guardas silencio ─volvió a hablar Naruto, apartando la mirada con disgusto─. No comprendo por qué me engañaste. Dijiste que Karin no es tu novia, dijiste que no tenías citas con ella, que sólo caminabais juntos al hospital y a la biblioteca para estudiar… ¡dijiste que no sentías lo mismo por ella! ─le recordó con fastidio. Odiaba sentirse celoso─. Y ayer fuiste al cine con ella, vi cómo ella se comportaba contigo. ¿Por qué te burlas de mí?, ¿es porque me ves como un niño?, ¿te divierte que me gustes porque es…?

─Basta. ─A pesar de casi haber musitado la palabra, logró su cometido.

Un pesado silencio quedó en la habitación después, silencio que le ayudó a Sasuke a meditar mejor su siguiente movimiento.

Había ido allí para excusarse y decirle la verdad a Naruto pero, ¿debía hacerlo?, ¿era buena idea?

Sí, le había mentido a Naruto. A pesar de no gustarle Karin, mantenía con ella una extraña relación que no podía ser etiquetada como noviazgo pero tampoco como amistad. En algún momento del pasado había pensado que la chica le gustaba y por eso permitía su cercanía, pero cuando meses atrás se sorprendió a sí mismo observando a Naruto en cuanto tenía oportunidad, empezó a cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos.

¿Sintió algo por Karin alguna vez?, ¿empezaba a sentir algo por Naruto?

Cada vez más, se preguntaba aquello. Naruto no era una buena opción, era un chico diez años menor, ¡era un niño! Por otro lado Karin sería la opción ideal, era una chica de su misma edad, se conocían casi de toda la vida.

Pero estar con Karin le provocaba lo mismo que estar con Suigetsu, Juugo, o cualquier otro amigo. Sin embargo la compañía de Naruto empezaba a provocarle cosas que era mejor no detenerse a descifrar.

Naruto era la peor opción. Tenía que enterrar esos sentimientos. Todo eso estaba mal.

─Sasuke…

─Está bien ─le interrumpió─. Te mentí ─confesó lo obvio.

─¿Pero por qué? ─La frustración volvió a él tras escuchar a Sasuke admitirlo─. ¿¡Por qué!? ─insistió al no recibir respuesta─. ¿Cuánto de lo que me dijiste es mentira?

Meditando, Sasuke suspiró hondo. Tenía al alcance de su mano la oportunidad de alejar a Naruto y enterrar sus recientes sentimientos. Debía tomar esa oportunidad.

─Todo. Karin es mi novia ─contestó, como si esa escueta frase lo explicara todo.

Naruto le miró profundamente decepcionado, y Sasuke pudo jurar en ese momento que la mirada de Naruto fue como un golpe en el estómago.

─Siempre dices que soy un niño, ¡pero el único que se ha comportado como un niño eres tú dattebayo!

Aquella admiración y la imagen brillante que tenía de Sasuke desde que era un niño de siete años, se rompió como un cristal estrellándose en el suelo. Sasuke sólo era un mentiroso, había jugado con sus sentimientos.

Ahora sí que se sentía patético, como nunca antes.

Y Sasuke todavía no decía nada, seguramente el muy imbécil se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse en su cara.

Con ayuda de las muletas se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero primero echaría a ese bastardo de su hogar. No le quería ver por allí nunca más.

─Naruto, mira quién está aquí'ttebane. ─Kushina irrumpió alegre en la habitación, siendo seguida por Mikoto que le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa.

─Mikoto… ─susurró Naruto, sin poder deshacerse del nudo en la garganta. En otro momento le habría alegrado muchísimo verla, pero en ese instante quería estar solo. Trató de sonreír, pero sólo formó una mueca.

─Tienes mejor aspecto que la última vez que te vi. ─Sonrió la mujer. Ocasionalmente visitaba a Naruto, alguna de esas veces lo hizo en compañía de Fugaku. Miró a su hijo con ligero reproche─. Sasuke, te dije que me esperaras porque yo también venía a visitar a Naruto.

─Sólo me adelanté para revisarle ─se excusó sin ningún tono en especial. Aunque lo cierto es que ni le había dado tiempo a preguntarle detenidamente sobre su estado.

Kushina sonrió complacida, mirando con cierta admiración al hijo de su amiga. Sasuke se había estado preocupando mucho por el estado de Naruto a pesar de que su hijo ya estaba fuera de peligro, y lo agradecía.

─Sasuke es un gran chico. Será un médico brillante. Seguro que Fugaku y tú estáis muy orgullosos'ttebane.

Cuando Mikoto abrió la boca dispuesta a asentir con todo el orgullo que le cabía en el pecho, las muletas de Naruto hicieron un brusco ruido que captó la atención de todos.

─Voy al baño ─masculló abandonando la habitación.

Kushina volvió la mirada a su amiga.

─¿Desayunamos juntas? Todavía no he comido nada'ttebane.

Con una sonrisa, Mikoto asintió. Siempre era grato pasar un momento con su amiga y el esposo de ésta.

─Vamos, Sasuke ─le llamó Mikoto al ver que su hijo no le seguía cuando abandonaron la habitación.

─Voy.

Sasuke salió, pero no caminó tras ellas sino en dirección contraria, al baño. Apenas le había mentido a Naruto y ya le remordía la conciencia.

Quizá sería mejor decirle la verdad. Había sido algo infantil de su parte mentirle sólo para alejar al causante de sus sentimientos. Le contaría que había mantenido con Karin un tipo de relación que en ocasiones pasaba de la amistad, pero que había descubierto que estar con ella no le provocaba nada. Le contaría también que el día anterior era cierto que fue al cine con Karin, pero que habían quedado con Suigetsu también, aunque luego su amigo no se presentó y lo que al principio era una salida de amigos se convirtió en una tediosa cita que él no deseó.

¿Pero cuando Naruto le preguntara por qué le había mentido, qué le respondería?

No podía confesarle que lo hizo para alejarle porque empezaba a tener sentimientos por él. Eso sí que sería ponerse la soga al cuello, y no era tan idiota.

Levantó la mano dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar un apagado sollozo. Acercó la oreja a la madera para confirmar si había escuchado bien, y no tardó en percibir otro pequeño sollozo.

Parpadeó sorprendido y algo en su pecho se estrujó de forma incómoda. Naruto estaba llorando. Por su culpa.

─Sasuke. ─El llamado de su madre le hizo girar, viéndola subir las escaleras─. ¿Todavía estás aquí? Te estamos esperando abajo para desayunar juntos.

Sasuke miró la puerta una vez más, y finalmente se alejó en silencio, caminando hacia su progenitora.

─No tengo hambre. Me voy a casa ─le dijo al pasar por su lado.

─Oh, ¿en serio? Como quieras. ─Asintió─. Dile a papá que venga, Minato y Kushina quieren que desayunemos juntos.

─Está bien.

 **...**

Desde ese día Sasuke no volvió a ir por la casa de los Uzumaki. Naruto agradeció en silencio aquellos días sin su presencia. Pero a Kushina le resultó extraño que Sasuke hubiera dejado de ir de un día para otro.

─Estoy en casa ─saludó Naruto, ayudándose de las muletas para caminar.

Kushina salió a recibirle y suspiró resignada. A sólo una semana de retirarle el vendaje, Naruto había insistido en volver a clase con la excusa de no quedarse atrasado en los estudios, pero lo cierto es que Naruto quería mantener la cabeza ocupada y dejar de pensar en Sasuke.

─¿Cómo está tu pie? Sabes que no me agrada la idea de que hayas vuelto a clase antes de que te quiten el vendaje'ttebane.

Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de suspirar. Kushina le cuidaba demasiado. No era de cristal, no se iba a romper.

─Mamá, hace días que he dejado de tomar las pastillas porque no me duele. Es más, ya deberían de quitarme esta cosa molesta.

─Bueno, no desesperes, Naruto. Sólo faltan dos días.

─Dos días eternos ─susurró dándole la mochila a su progenitora antes de adentrarse en su casa.

Como una sombra silenciosa, Kushina le siguió hasta la cocina donde se servía un vaso de agua. Una sensación de incomodidad le llegó a Naruto. Algo pasaba. ¿Había hecho algo y Kushina le regañaría?

─Naruto… aprovechando que papá no está en casa, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Lo sabía, se dijo mentalmente, algo pasaba.

─¿Qué? ─No estaba seguro de querer saberlo, sospechaba que sería algo que no le gustaría.

─Es sobre… bueno… ─balbuceó─. ¿Recuerdas cuando hace semanas me dijiste que crees que Sasuke te gusta? ─Antes de que Naruto dijera algo, se adelantó─. He notado que la última vez que te visitó fuiste hostil con él. En mi opinión es algo injusto de tu parte. Sasuke sólo se preocupaba por ti.

─Mamá, no…

─Sé que eres un chico amistoso, y por eso quiero saber el porqué de tu actitud. En el hospital ocurrió algo entre vosotros, y no me lo quisiste contar. Y ahora de repente Sasuke ha dejado de venir por aquí. ¿Qué está pasando'ttebane?

─¡Mamá! ─la llamó más alto para que le dejara hablar─. Sí, recuerdo cuando te dije que creía que Sasuke me gustaba. Y no era más que eso, lo creía. Me he dado cuenta de que estaba confundido'ttebayo, en realidad sólo le admiraba demasiado.

─Oh… ─musitó Kushina sorprendida─. ¿Entonces no…? ─¿Su hijo no era gay? Había estado esas semanas acostumbrándose a la idea de que Naruto sentía algo por otro chico y que probablemente con el paso del tiempo les presentaría a un novio y no a una novia; y al final todo había sido una falsa alarma─. ¿Por eso te comportabas de esa forma desagradable con Sasuke cuando él te visitaba?

─No… Es porque él sólo me visitaba porque el doctor Kabuto se lo pedía ─confesó a medias.

─Lo haces parecer como si no le importaras a Sasuke─. Naruto sólo le dedicó una obvia mirada a su progenitora, era justo eso lo que había querido decir─. ¿Acaso has olvidado cuando hace años Sasuke curó la herida que te hiciste en la rodilla por culpa de Kiba?

─No lo olvido, pero… ─guardó silencio.

Sinceramente no comprendía por qué Sasuke se preocupó por él ese día. Pudo notar que fue una preocupación sincera, y no una forzada como la de ahora. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? En realidad sí sabía qué había cambiado. Todo había sido su culpa, por besar a Sasuke en el hospital, desde entonces todo había ido de mal en peor.

─Pero nada. Debes disculparte con Sasuke.

─Claro ─susurró con ligero sarcasmo, pero Kushina lo percibió.

─¡Te disculparás como que me llamo Kushina'ttebane!

La voz de Minato salvó a Naruto de una muerte segura. Al instante se dirigió hacia la puerta, ayudándose de las muletas.

─¡Estoy en casa!

─Oh, ¡bienvenido, papá!

Kushina se cruzó de brazos y suspiró tranquilizándose antes de seguir a su hijo y recibir a Minato.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

(1): En Japón la mayoría de edad se alcanza a los veinte años.

¡Hola a todos! :)

Sé que vengo antes de lo previsto, y lo hago por dos motivos: el primero es en agradecimiento por la cantidad de reviews recibidos. ¡Muchas gracias! :D El segundo motivo es porque (como saben quienes me conocen desde hace tiempo) agosto es un mes mortal para mí en cuestión de tiempo (me falta por todos lados), así que hoy que tenía un poco de tiempo he decidido actualizar.

Bueno, ¿los pensamientos y sentimientos de Sasuke eran los que esperabais? Sasuke tiene un cacao mental y emocional que no se aclara ni él XD Para el próximo capítulo, amantes de Itachi… ¡Itachi vuelve a aparecer! :D

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Celos

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 5: "Celos":

─¿Entonces mañana por fin tu pierna será libre? ─Rió Sakura, amiga de Naruto desde la infancia.

─No te rías. Han sido las tres semanas más largas de toda mi vida ─se lamentó.

La chica rodó la mirada, pensando que su amigo era un exagerado. Esa tarde había ido a visitar a Naruto, a pesar de verle en el instituto, y el chico le insistió que fueran al parque para ver a los demás jugar a fútbol. Jugar a fútbol en el parque era una costumbre que habían mantenido desde la infancia.

Kushina había puesto el grito en el cielo, riñendo a Naruto y prohibiéndole poner un pie fuera de la casa de nuevo. Suficiente hacía tolerando que hubiera vuelto a clases una semana antes de retirarle la férula.

Viendo que Naruto no se daría por vencido, Sakura decidió mediar entre ellos prometiéndole a la mujer que obligaría a Naruto a permanecer sentado en el parque.

La mujer, fiándose de la adolescente que parecía ser bastante sensata para su edad, consintió que Naruto fuera.

─Si quieres podemos descansar un poco ─propuso deteniéndose cuando entraban al parque.

─Sakura-chan… ─protestó en un susurro. No quería que la chica le viera como un débil─. Estoy bien ─aseguró─, además, ya casi hemos llegado.

La chica asintió dispuesta a retomar el camino, pero no lo hizo al sentirse observada. Estudió su alrededor, descubriendo que sus sospechan no eran equivocadas. Había un hombre de cabello negros mirándola desde la distancia.

Sonrojada apartó la mirada y discreta tiró de la manga de Naruto, impidiendo que retomara el camino.

─¿Qué? ─La miró.

─Un hombre me está mirando. A nuestra izquierda ─le dijo bajito, a pesar de que desde esa distancia era imposible que aquel desconocido la escuchara─. Es muy guapo.

Con curiosidad Naruto barrió el parque con la mirada, estudiando todo su lado izquierdo hasta que vio a quién se refería.

─¡Sasuke! ─exclamó para sí mismo, pero ella le escuchó también.

─¿Le conoces? ─preguntó con interés. Naruto abrió la boca, dudando qué decir. Pero a ella ese nombre se le hacía familiar; mucho─. Un momento… yo conozco a un Sasuke, ¿pero de dónde? ─se dijo pensativa.

Naruto trató de seguir su camino, pero Sakura le agarró del brazo con firmeza, logrando que casi cayera al suelo por el brusco frenazo y la falta de equilibrio al caminar apoyando sólo un pie.

─Llegaremos tarde… ─trató de decir.

─Ya lo recuerdo. ─Sonrió─. Es ese chico… ¡Sí! Es Sasuke nii-chan. Tu Sasuke nii-chan.

─¡No es nada mío dattebayo! ─aseguró muy a su pesar, apartando la mirada al sentir un pequeño calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

Pero ella ignoró esa protesta y rió recordando su niñez, cuando Naruto se pasaba los días en la escuela hablando de "Sasuke nii-chan", relatando las cosas que hacía con el chico como si fuera lo más especial del mundo. Naruto narraba una salida al cine con su nii-chan como si fuera algo grandioso que sólo él había hecho.

─¡Vamos! ─exclamó ella.

─¿Eh? ─Antes de poder reaccionar, Sakura le tomó del brazo y tiró de él, obligándole a caminar con las muletas si no quería caer de boca al suelo─. ¿Qué?, ¿a dónde?

─A saludarle.

─¡No! Espera… ¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura sonrió fascinada cuando al estar más cerca pudo verificar la belleza del hombre con sus propios ojos. Sí, sin duda era ese chico que vio por primera vez cuando tenía siete años. No había cambiado demasiado, pero ahora era sumamente atractivo, ¡y la estaba mirando!

En silencio, los ojos negros fueron desde el rostro de la emocionada chica hasta posarse en el agarre que ella mantenía en el brazo de Naruto. El rubio usaba con dificultad las muletas por la forma en que ella le sujetaba.

Silenciosamente se preguntó por qué esos dos se habían acercado a él. A la chica no la conocía de nada, y sobre Naruto, no esperaba que éste volviera a acercarse a él.

─Hola ─saludó ella con una amplia sonrisa. Apretó el agarre en el brazo de Naruto, incitándole a hablar para que la presentara formalmente con el apuesto chico, pero el rubio sólo miraba el suelo como si hubiese encontrado algo fascinante allí─. Naruto… ─masculló en su oído en tono amenazante.

Un escalofrío desagradable trepó por su espalda, presagiando el enojo que empezaba a invadir a Sakura.

─¡Ah! ¡Sí'ttebayo! ─balbuceó alzando la mirada al instante─. Sakura-chan, él es Uchiha Sasuke…

─Tu Sasuke nii-chan ─se mofó ella, sin ver el tic que sacudió una de las rubias cejas.

─Sasuke, ella es Haruno Sakura ─agregó para finalizar la presentación.

Tras eso trató de alejarse, pero Sakura se afirmó con más insistencia a su brazo, manteniéndole cerca. Naruto era el punto en común entre Sasuke y ella, si Naruto se iba no tendrían nada de lo que hablar. Con Naruto allí sería más fácil iniciar una conversación.

─Tu presentación ha sido tan sosa… ─replicó ella antes de mirar al pelinegro─. Soy Haruno Sakura, amiga de toda la vida de este torpe. Nos hemos visto algunas veces hace años, cuando fuiste a recoger a Naruto al colegio, o cuando fuimos al cine. Naruto siempre hablaba de ti, decía que eras la persona que más admiraba y que de mayor…

─¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ─interrumpió un poco acelerado. Maldición, sus amigos se empeñaban en contarle a Sasuke a la mínima oportunidad que en el pasado se la vivía hablando de él─. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos? Seguro que Sasuke está muy ocupado.

─En realidad no ─habló Sasuke finalmente. Después de aquella información creía recordar de forma fugaz a la chica─. Esta tarde no tengo que ir al hospital.

Naruto rodó la mirada cuando su intento de huida se fue al traste.

─Vaya suerte ─se lamentó en un susurro.

─¿Hospital? ─reiteró Sakura con cierta preocupación─. ¿Estás enfermo? ─Aunque en su opinión el hombre tenía un aspecto realmente saludable y fuerte.

─Hago practicas en el hospital.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron de fascinación, casi sacudiendo a Naruto para liberar la emoción que sentía.

─¿Un futuro médico? ─Miró con cierto reproche a su rubio amigo─. ¡Naruto, no me habías dicho nada!

Como respuesta Naruto chasqueó la lengua. Lo último que quería era hablar de Sasuke. Además, desde que descubrió cuando tenía ocho años que ese teme no le soportaba, dejó de hablar de él a sus amigos.

─¿Nos podemos ir ya? Seguro que el partido ya ha empezado. Nos estamos retrasando, Sakura-chan.

─¿No estarás pensando jugar con el pie así? ─intervino Sasuke, recordando haber visto unos metros atrás a un grupo de chicos jugando un partido amistoso de fútbol.

A Naruto le sorprendió que Sasuke se dirigiera a él, y dejó a un lado la tentación de no contestarle nada y marcharse sin más. No iba a explicarle que él iba como simple espectador.

─Haré lo que quiera… ─El puño de Sakura estrellándose en su cabeza le interrumpió y la arrancó un grito de dolor─. ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?

─¡No le hables de esa forma tan insolente! Sasuke sólo está preocupado.

Naruto estaba hastiado de escuchar a los demás decir que Sasuke estaba preocupado por él. ¡Eso no era cierto!

─¡Sasuke!

El fastidio de Naruto aumentó al escuchar la voz de Karin. Por su parte, Sakura miró confundida a la chica pelirroja que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. ¿Quién era?

─Karin ─mencionó Sasuke, recordando entonces que iba caminando con la chica rumbo a casa cuando inevitablemente se detuvo al distinguir a Naruto, dejando a la chica avanzar mientras parloteaba sola.

─¿Qué haces aquí? La gente me miraba raro porque iba hablando sola ─reprochó, y entonces clavó una fulminante mirada en Naruto─. ¿No te cansas de fastidiar nuestras citas?, ¿acaso tu madre no te dio una buena lección para que dejes de hacerlo?

Sakura se sintió confundida con lo que dijo la pelirroja. No sabía que Naruto se había estado entrometiendo en lo que parecían ser citas entre esos dos. Entonces reparó en que Sasuke no era un hombre soltero y sintió cierta desilusión.

─Karin ─la llamó Sasuke, indicándole de esa forma que se calmara. La pelirroja obedeció a regañadientes.

Con un movimiento airado Naruto apartó la cara. ¿Quién se creía que era esa bruja? Para empezar él ni siquiera deseaba estar allí, frente a Sasuke. Era incómodo.

─¡Hum! ─bufó─. Sakura-chan quería que le presentara a Sasuke, es todo ─se excusó.

Ambas chicas se estudiaron con la mirada. Karin se acomodó las gafas en un gesto de superioridad y se abrazó al brazo de Sasuke mientras sonreía complacida.

─Lo siento, pero Sasuke ya está ocupado.

En un acto reflejo Sasuke abrió la boca con intención de negar que ellos tuvieran algo. Pero entonces miró a Naruto y decidió que era mejor guardar silencio.

─Ya lo veo ─fue todo lo que dijo Sakura sin ningún tono en concreto, mientras su inner interior sacudía y abofeteaba a Karin por ser tan engreída.

─Además ─prosiguió la pelirroja─, tú ya tienes novio, ¿no es así? ─Sonrió divertida, señalando a Naruto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sólo entonces el rubio volvió a prestarle atención a la conversación, con los ojos tan abiertos por la sorpresa como Sakura.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Haruno estupefacta. ¿Ella novia de Naruto? ¡Jamás!

Pero entonces notó que Naruto se arrimaba a ella, demasiado para su gusto. Y lo que su rubio amigo dijo en aquel momento la dejó muda.

─E-eso… Soy novio de Sakura-chan dattebayo.

Sakura no supo cómo reaccionar los primeros segundos, quería gritarle, golpearle y después exigirle que le contara por qué había soltado semejante mentira.

Karin tampoco pudo negar la sorpresa. Sólo lo había dicho para molestar al par de adolescentes, no esperaba que fuera cierto.

─¿En serio? Eso es maravilloso, ¿no es así, Sasuke? ─Esa molestia llamada Uzumaki Naruto desaparecería de su camino junto a Sasuke.

Sasuke sólo pudo asentir con un escueto movimiento de cabeza, sin poder decir nada y tratando de aparentar que aquella afirmación no le había provocado absolutamente nada.

Pero el retorcijón en su estómago era cada vez más molesto, y cuanto más miraba a la chica de cabellos rosas, más aumentaba. ¿Tan pronto le había cambiado Naruto?, ¿los sentimientos que decía tener hacia él ya los había puesto en otra persona en tan poco tiempo? Sólo habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la última vez que se vieron en casa de Naruto.

Una parte de él meditaba que vista la situación, había sido correcto mentirle a Naruto y decirle que Karin es su pareja, así había podido comprobar que sólo había sido un capricho adolescente. Tal vez Sakura también lo era. Y la otra parte sentía una profunda decepción. Había deseado que los sentimientos de Naruto fueran sinceros, que le demostrara que no era un niño, que podían estar juntos a pesar de la considerable diferencia de edad.

Pero ahí moría todo, sin ni siquiera haber empezado.

─Es maravilloso que ambos tengamos parejas de nuestra edad. ¿No lo crees, Naruto? ─siguió diciendo Karin. La tal Sakura y Naruto parecían ser de la misma edad.

Los ojos azules enfocaron los negros apenas un segundo antes de dedicar una sonrisilla tensa a su prima.

─Sí, es perfecto.

─Pero Naruto… ─susurró Sakura cada vez más incómoda con la situación. ¡No entendía nada!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, adoptando una expresión severa antes de marcharse.

─Vamos, Karin.

─¡Voy! ─La pelirroja sonrió con cierta malicia antes de mirar al rubio─. Tienes razón, es perfecto así. Imagina lo raro que sería tener por ejemplo… no sé… una pareja diez años mayor que tú, Naruto. Eso sería de risa.

Aquellas palabras le confirmaron a Naruto que Karin sospechaba profundamente sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke, y no supo cómo sentirse al respecto los primeros segundos. Después la incomodidad le sacudió junto con la sorpresa.

Parpadeó al ver la mano de Karin extenderse hacia él.

─Ahora que tienes novia, no tengo nada contra ti. Seamos amigos de nuevo ─ofreció.

Efectivamente, su prima sospechaba.

Naruto dudó un momento, hasta que finalmente tomó la mano de su prima y la estrechó, iniciando tiempos de paz entre ellos. Naruto sentía que seguía detestando a Karin, pero era mejor intentar llevarse bien, a Kushina le gustaría.

Cuando la pelirroja se despidió y les dejó solos, Sakura finalizó el teatro y estalló, empujando a Naruto con tal brusquedad que el rubio casi cae de no ser porque se sostuvo con las muletas.

─¿¡Pero qué haces, Sakura-chan!? ─La chica tenía un carácter horrible en ocasiones.

─¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Desde cuándo tú y yo somos novios? ¡No vuelvas a usarme para darle celos a esa Karin!

─¿¡Qué!? ─gritó sorprendido, casi atragantándose con la saliva.

─¿Crees que no lo he notado? Pretendías darle celos a esa chica mucho mayor que tú, probablemente es de la edad de Sasuke. Por eso ella te ha dicho esa indirecta sobre la edad, ¡lo he notado!

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, negándolo todo.

─¡No es así! Karin es mi prima, ¡no quiero darle celos'ttebayo!

El enojo de Sakura se evaporó al instante, dando paso a la confusión.

─¿Es tu prima?

─Sí, bueno… en realidad de mi madre, pero eso no importa. El caso es que ella no me gusta ─afirmó rotundo.

La chica se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa, tratando de atar cabos, pero había algo que se le estaba escapando.

─Si no querías darle celos a Karin, ¿entonces qué pretendías? ─Después rió ligeramente al pensar algo─. Ya sé, querías darle celos a tu Sasuke nii-chan ─bromeó.

Pero Naruto no rió la broma o protestó como esperaba que hiciera. Su amigo sólo se había sonrojado y dándole la espalda se había marchado. Pero lo había visto, ¡se había sonrojado!

─Oh Dios… ─susurró estupefacta, dando un par de zancadas para alcanzar a su amigo que de repente parecía ser mudo─. ¡Querías darle celos a Sasuke!

─¡N-no! ─replicó. Al ver la obvia mirada de molestia que le dedicaban los ojos verdes, suspiró dándose por vencido─. No quería darle celos, sólo… quería demostrarle que su rechazo no me afecta.

─¿Su rechazo…? ─reiteró para sí misma, incrédula─. Naruto, ¿de qué me he perdido?, ¿hasta dónde has tratado de acercarte a Sasuke? Porque has tratado de acercarte, ¿cierto?

Naruto suspiró hondo una vez más. No le resultaba agradable la idea de confesarle a su amiga su fracaso amoroso. Pero si ella se enojaba le haría conocer el dolor, y era mejor evitar eso.

─Le dije que me gusta y le he besado… dos veces ─confesó cada vez más bajo. Aunque la segunda vez no supo si podía considerarse un beso, ya que sólo alcanzó a rozar sus labios.

Pero su discreción se vio frustrada cuando la chica casi gritó.

─¡Beso! ¿¡Te gusta Sasuke!?

─¡No grites, Sakura-chan! ─masculló totalmente sonrojado, mirando a su alrededor.

Pero su amiga siguió manifestando su sorpresa, ignorándole.

─No puede ser… ¿Por eso siempre has rechazado a las chicas que se te han declarado en el instituto? ─Sin esperar respuesta continuó─. ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ─Encaró a su amigo y le tomó de los hombros, zarandeándole─. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Sasuke?, ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Naruto vio que todo le daba vueltas por la energía con la que era zarandeado. Sakura se estaba poniendo histérica. Cuando ella por fin se detuvo, pudo concentrarse para juntar palabras y responder.

─No estoy seguro'ttebayo, creo que desde el año pasado. Y no pensaba contarlo, Sakura-chan. No al menos hasta que Sasuke me hubiera correspondido, pero eso…

─Ya veo que es un poco complicado ─interrumpió─. Pero no sabía que te gustan los hombres.

─Yo tampoco dattebayo ─confesó ligeramente sonrojado.

Sakura sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa por la respuesta inocente de su amigo. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado y contento por la facilidad con que la chica le había aceptado, sin rechazarle ni dedicarle malas miradas por gustarle un hombre.

─Tú siempre tan despistado, Naruto ─retomó el camino, siendo acompañada de su amigo─. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

─Nada. Sasuke es novio de mi prima. Si él fuera gay tendría alguna posibilidad, pero… ─Suspiró─. Ni siquiera sé qué he visto en ese tonto.

 **...**

─¡Sasuke! ¿Me escuchas?

El nombrado parpadeó y miró a su compañera sin muchas ganas.

─¿Qué?

─¿Por qué te ves como si estuvieras malhumorado? Hace un momento estabas tranquilo.

Sasuke rodó la mirada, contiendo las ganas de soltarle un bufido burlón y decirle que si lucía molesto es porque lo estaba. Pero sólo regresó la mirada al frente y guardó silencio.

─Es más, deberías sentirte aliviado ─insistió ella.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque Naruto dejará de molestarnos. Él ahora tiene novia, no volverá a entrometerse en nuestras citas. ─Dando una sonora pisada, Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Karin no tardó en imitarle, mirándole curiosa─. Quizá no lo habías notado, Sasuke, pero Naruto se te acercaba con "intenciones molestas"

─¿Intenciones molestas? ─reiteró escueto.

─Llámame loca si quieres, pero estoy segura de que a Naruto le gustabas. ¿Por qué si no se habría estado entrometiendo en nuestras citas desde hace tiempo?

Por un instante Sasuke no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causaron las palabras de Karin. Ella había sido consciente de esa situación y nunca dijo nada al respecto.

─No había de qué preocuparse. Al parecer sólo era un capricho adolescente ─comentó, por primera vez interesado en saber qué le respondería Karin al respecto.

─Todo indica que sí. Naruto es un niño inmaduro, seguramente ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere. Ya ves, hace poco iba tras de ti, ahora está con esa chica… ¿después qué?

Sasuke apartó la mirada, teniendo que darle la razón a Karin por mucho que le molestara. Ella tenía razón. Sabía que hizo bien en rechazar a Naruto, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco dolido en el fondo.

¿Qué haría con esos sentimientos hacia Naruto? No por ser sentimientos recientes eran menos importantes. Se sentía pisoteado por un mocoso de diecisiete años.

─Me voy a casa, Karin ─soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la chica.

─¿Eh? Pero dijiste que me acompañarías a casa. Quiero presentarte a mis padres y…

─Karin ─interrumpió inmutable, sin mirarla─. Sólo lo diré una vez: nosotros no tenemos una relación. No como tú crees.

La chica no tardó en saltar sobre Sasuke, aprisionándole el brazo como acostumbraba a hacer mientras le miraba llena de preocupación.

─¿Po-por qué dices eso, Sasuke? Estamos bien juntos. ¿Y qué pasa con las veces que nos hemos besado?

─Tú me has besado ─corrigió─. Y no se volverán a repetir ─sentenció soltándose del agarre y marchándose sin más.

Karin miró estupefacta cómo se alejaba Sasuke. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? Habían estado bien en su relación, hasta ese momento.

No podía rendirse. Sasuke la quería. Tal vez estaba estresado por las prácticas en el hospital.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, Sasuke apartó la mirada de la ventana de su habitación cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta, mostrando a Mikoto un segundo después.

─Sasuke, tu desayuno se va a enfriar ─le dijo por tercera vez aquella mañana.

─Ahora voy ─respondió también por tercera vez.

Pero esta vez Mikoto no asintió sin más y se marchó, sino que entró y se acercó a su hijo.

─Sasuke ─le llamó preocupada─. ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿va todo bien en el hospital?

─Sí ─respondió mirándola por un momento.

─Sé que algo te preocupa, Sasuke ─aseguró. Después de todo era su hijo y ella le conocía mejor que nadie─. Ayer al llegar a casa te encerraste aquí y no quisiste cenar.

─Todo está bien ─insistió.

La mujer suspiró. Era muy difícil que su hijo se abriera a contarle sus problemas.

─Si tú lo dices… ─dijo dándose por vencida. Cuando Sasuke quisiera hablar, la buscaría. O eso esperaba.

─Mamá. ─La detuvo antes de que ella se marchara─. Papá… es cinco años mayor que tú, ¿cierto?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y la confundió ligeramente, pero tomó asiento en la cama dispuesta a contestar.

─Así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Por nada en especial. ─Tras un breve silencio continuó─. ¿No fue extraño para papá enamorarse de alguien cinco años menor?

La mujer rió ligeramente, haciendo sentir a Sasuke un poco incómodo.

─Al parecer no, porque terminamos casados y con dos maravillosos hijos. ─Al escuchar la respuesta Sasuke se sintió un poco tonto─. Pero a tus abuelos, especialmente los paternos, sí les molestó un poco la idea. Ellos decían que yo era una niña inmadura, y mis padres decían que Fugaku quería aprovecharse de mí.

─¿Y qué pasó entonces?

─Les demostramos que nuestro amor era sincero. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo. ─Miró curiosa a su hijo─. Nunca te habían interesado este tipo de cosas.

Sasuke olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando a través de la ventana vio pasar a Kushina, unos pasos más atrás iba Naruto. Justo entonces la pelirroja se detuvo para esperar a su hijo y caminar juntos. No pudo evitar observar con todo su interés al rubio hasta que le perdió de vista. Entonces percibió que Mikoto estaba diciendo algo y él ni siquiera la estaba escuchando.

─Llámame romántica si quieres, pero pienso que el amor lo puede todo, incluso la diferencia de edad.

Sasuke giró realmente interesado, mirándola.

─¿Aun si esa diferencia de edad fuese de diez años?

─Si hay amor verdadero, ¿por qué no? El amor lo puede todo ─insistió. Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie─. Y ahora baja a desayunar ─dijo un poco más seria, queriendo sonar autoritaria sin lograrlo demasiado.

Asintió al mandato de su madre y fue tras ella a la cocina. El amor lo podía todo. Tal vez Mikoto tenía razón. Pero en su caso no había amor por ambas partes. Él todavía trataba de comprender si sus sentimientos eran amor verdadero, mientras que Naruto ya le había cambiado por una chica de su misma edad.

Molesto sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido preocuparse, ni siquiera pensar en Naruto. Debía dejar todo aquello de lado, y sin dudar lo lograría.

─Por cierto, creo que tu hermano vendrá a visitarnos esta tarde. Hoy tiene el día libre, como tú ─explicó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke escuchó aquello con atención, y Mikoto no esperaba que su buen humor se vería truncado tan temprano.

─Cuando desayune iré a verle.

─¿Por qué? ─Rió ligeramente─. ¿Tanto le extrañas? Ya te he dicho que él vendrá.

─Quiero que me acompañe a buscar un apartamento. Hace días he estado pensando en independizarme.

─¿Tan pronto? ─preguntó entristecida.

─Mamá, tengo veintisiete años ─respondió con un calmado tono obvio─. Itachi se independizó antes que yo.

Afligida, la mujer se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró hondo. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día. Todavía recordaba cuando, con veintitrés años, Itachi se independizó. Le entristeció su marcha, pero su hijo menor todavía estaba en casa y eso la consolaba, por eso pudo dejar ir a Itachi "más fácilmente". Pero ahora con la marcha de Sasuke, Fugaku y ella se quedarían solos en casa.

─Pero sabes que no molestas en casa, Sasuke. Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras.

El menor dedicó una breve mirada comprensiva a su madre antes de responderle.

─Sé que no molesto ─fue todo lo que dijo.

─¿Y dónde tienes pensado mudarte?

─Cerca del hospital. Kabuto, mi tutor, ha hablado bien de mí a los superiores y han decidido que si apruebo el examen final me contrataran cuando termine las prácticas.

La sonrisa volvió a los labios de Mikoto y corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

─¡Pero qué buena noticia!

 **...**

Durante la tarde, Itachi se preparaba para salir de su apartamento rumbo a la casa de sus padres cuando la visita inesperada de su hermano lo había evitado.

Itachi sabía que era muy extraño ver a su hermano por allí. Sasuke no solía visitarle, muy rara vez lo hacía. Más bien esperaba a que él fuera a casa y así podrían verse.

Sabía que Sasuke prefería actuar como si no le extrañara.

Por eso, también era consciente de que si Sasuke se había dignado a ir hasta allí era por una razón importante. Su hermano le había contado que se emanciparía y le había pedido que le ayudara a buscar un apartamento cerca del hospital donde hacía las prácticas y donde probablemente en el futuro trabajaría. Como buen hermano mayor no dudó en aceptar la petición de ayuda y le prometió que el próximo día que tuviera libre de trabajo, contactaría con él para ponerse manos a la obra.

Después de aquello Sasuke permaneció tan callado que Itachi se preguntó si su hermano se había quedado mudo de repente. Decidió hacerle hablar.

─¿Y cómo va todo por casa?

─Bien. Sin novedades ─respondió escueto.

─Me alegro. No he ido por casa desde que me confesaste que alguien diez años menor que tú te quita el sueño.

Itachi reprimió una pequeña risa al ver que su comentario había logrado reacción en su hermano. Tal vez alguien poco observador no se habría percatado. Primero Sasuke había parpadeado sorprendido, por una milésima de segundo sus hombros se habían tensado, y finalmente había clavado una ceñuda mirada en él cuando logró colocarse una máscara de seriedad.

─Nunca confesé nada.

─Tampoco lo negaste.

Sin poder contenerse, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con disgusto al verse descubierto. Itachi tenía razón, en ningún momento negó tener sentimientos por esa persona diez años menor.

Estúpido Itachi sabelotodo… Con él cerca era imposible tener secretos.

─Tal vez siento algo, pero eso no importa ahora.

En su mente, Itachi se felicitó a sí mismo por haber sido capaz de hacer confesar a Sasuke algo como eso con casi nulo esfuerzo. Siempre había sabido qué botones apretar en su hermano para lograr su objetivo.

─¿Por qué no?

─Tiene novia ─soltó sin más.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pensando que la chica que a su hermano le gustaba era lesbiana. Sasuke lo tenía imposible para ser correspondido. ¿Pero entonces por qué esa chica le había dicho a Sasuke que le gustaba?, ¿acaso la muchacha era bisexual? Sí… probablemente era eso.

─Entiendo… ─fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

─Mis sospechas eran correctas. Al final no era más que un capricho adolescente para él.

─¿Él? ─reiteró, cada vez más confundido. Se preguntaba si había escuchado bien.

Casi al instante Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que Itachi no sabía nada de sus sentimientos por Naruto. Itachi había pensado todo el tiempo que él estaba interesado en una chica, y no se molestó en hacerle creer lo contrario. Dudó entre morderse la lengua o golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana por su metedura de pata.

─Pensaba que era una chica ─volvió a hablar Itachi.

─Nunca dije eso ─atinó a contestar.

─Pero me referí a esa persona como "ella", y no lo negaste.

El apartamento de Itachi de repente resultó ser asfixiante para Sasuke, y lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes. Caminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por Itachi que de todas maneras tenía planeado salir para ir a visitar a sus padres.

─¿Quién es, Sasuke? ─No pudo contener por más tiempo esa pregunta.

Jamás había sospechado siquiera que Sasuke estaba interesado en un chico. Su tonto hermano menor a veces era una caja de sorpresas.

─No pienso decírtelo ─respondió seco.

─¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso le conozco? ─De otra forma no entendía que Sasuke se negara a decirle el nombre de ese muchacho. Si era alguien que él no conocía, ¿qué más daba saber su nombre?

Con incomodidad y molestia, Sasuke giró a verle un momento.

─Deja de preguntar, Itachi. Eres molesto.

Itachi supo al instante que no era momento para continuar insistiéndole a su hermano con preguntas. Y supo también que si Sasuke se había enojado, era porque la respuesta a su última pregunta era afirmativa.

¿Así que era alguien que él conocía? ¿Quién podría ser? Alguien diez años menor que Sasuke…

─Vamos de una vez, Itachi ─apremió Sasuke. Sabía que el repentino mutismo de Itachi sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba pensando quién era el muchacho que había despertado sentimientos en él. Conociendo a su hermano, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que lo descubriera.

¡Estúpido Itachi sabelotodo…!

El resto del camino hasta la casa de sus padres estuvo salpicado de pequeños intentos de conversación iniciados por Sasuke. Habría deseado estar en silencio, pero manteniendo una conversación podría lograr que Itachi olvidara momentáneamente su empeño en descubrir la identidad del chico diez años menor.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que a unos metros de su hogar vio a una molestia acercarse. Jamás olvidaría la cara de esa mocosa, era la novia de Naruto.

Haruno Sakura, pensó con rencor, deteniéndose al notar la mirada de la muchacha puesta en él en cuanto le captó. Por la forma en que se miraban, Sasuke sabía que ambos tenían cosas que decirse. Sakura no le estaba dedicando precisamente una mirada enamorada como hizo horas atrás en el parque.

Ella pasó de largo a Itachi, quien no se había percatado de que su hermano se había detenido, y se detuvo frente a Sasuke que parecía esperarla. Cuando Sakura abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, Itachi habló.

─Sasuke, ¿ocurre algo? ─preguntó, observando con ligera curiosidad a su hermano con aquella adolescente que jamás había visto. Quizá Sasuke la conocía del hospital.

─Itachi, espérame en casa. Enseguida te alcanzo.

Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente asintió y retomó el camino. Pero no dejaba de preguntarse quién era aquella chica y qué relación tenía con Sasuke. ¿Eran conocidos?, ¿amigos?

─Habla ─ordenó Sasuke cuando se supo a solas con ella. Sabía que lo que iba a decirle estaba relacionado con Naruto. ¿De qué otra cosa hablarían si no?

─Creo que ayer, en el parque, tu novia tuvo una impresión equivocada sobre mí ─empezó a decir, seria pero inocente─. Seguramente ella piensa que te miraba de forma especial porque me gustaste, pero no es así, yo tengo a Naruto.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó al escuchar la última frase. Ahí estaba, el nombre de Naruto ya había salido a colación. Pero no dijo nada de momento y permitió que ella continuara con su monólogo.

─Somos muy felices juntos, jamás pondría mi atención en otra persona ahora que le tengo a mi lado. Naruto es un chico muy deseado, en el instituto no deja de recibir cartas e invitaciones para salir.

Ahora los puños de Sasuke se cerraron con firmeza, tensándose un poco más por la molestia que le causaban esas palabras. Reconocía la sensación, eran celos. Tenía celos por una persona que no le correspondía, ¿podía ser más patético?

─Así que, dile a tu novia que no se preocupe ─finalizó con una sonrisa.

Acompañando a Naruto hasta su casa el día anterior, su amigo le había relatado todo sobre Uchiha Sasuke y sus sentimientos por él. No pudo evitar sentirse molesta al pensar que Sasuke le había dado esperanzas a Naruto al decirle que no tenía novia y que se las había arrancado de un plumazo cuando su amigo descubrió que todo era mentira. Y ahora que había visto a Sasuke, se había dicho a sí misma que ayudaría a Naruto para demostrarle a Sasuke que a su amigo no le afectaba su rechazo y que había continuado con su vida.

Tal vez era culpa de Naruto por esperanzarse sólo con escuchar que Sasuke no tenía novia. No tener novia no le convertía en gay. Pero como amiga suya, su deber era apoyarle en lo que pudiera, y eso haría.

Naruto se sentiría menos humillado si hacían pensar a Sasuke que no se sentía afectado en absoluto.

Sin borrar su sonrisa caminó dispuesta a continuar rumbo a su hogar. Pero no esperó que al pasar junto a Sasuke, éste la tomara de la muñeca en un agarre innecesariamente firme. Sofocó una queja y le miró con molestia.

─Suéltame. ¿Qué crees que haces? ─masculló enojada, tirando para liberar su muñeca apresada, pero fue inútil.

─Eres una ilusa. Puede que hoy Naruto esté interesado en ti, pero mañana pondrá su atención en otra persona. ─Tiró de la chica para colocarla frente a él, liberándola finalmente.

Sakura se acarició la muñeca, mirándole confusa por aquellas palabras.

─¿Qué sabrás tú de Naruto? Ni siquiera le conoces.

Las palabras fueron directas, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, también hirientes. Sakura tenía razón, no sabía nada de Naruto. En el pasado tuvo cientos de oportunidades para conocerle, cuando Naruto le asaltaba en plena calle en busca de iniciar una conversación y él le ignoraba deliberadamente.

─Le conozco lo suficiente ─aseguró con firmeza, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto─. Naruto sólo es un mocoso que no sabe lo que quiere.

─¡Naruto no es un mocoso! ─replicó, tan ofendida como si la hubieran insultado a ella─. Cuando pone sus sentimientos en una persona, son sentimientos firmes.

Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no escupirle en la cara que hace unas escasas semanas Naruto le había dicho que él le gustaba y que le besó dos veces. ¿Sentimientos firmes? Al parecer Sakura era tan ingenua e inmadura como el propio Naruto.

Suspiró hondo. Tenía que serenarse, no servía de nada dejarse arrastrar por los celos y el enojo. Era un adulto, debía saber controlarse en cualquier situación.

─Como digas ─concedió con un forzado tono neutro─. Disfruta de los "sentimientos firmes" de Naruto ─ironizó marchándose, dando la discusión por finalizada.

Parpadeando totalmente sorprendida, Sakura miró a Sasuke alejarse, preguntándose si había sido su imaginación o si Sasuke se había mostrado celoso un momento.

Al entrar en casa, Sasuke contuvo las ganas de estrellar la puerta en un intento de liberar el enojo que sentía. Sabía que eso llamaría la atención y acarrearía preguntas indeseadas. Pero por más que lo intentó no pudo disimular su expresión de disgusto.

─¿Todo bien, hermano? ─preguntó Itachi con discreción cuando entró en la cocina, donde Mikoto preparaba la cena mientras tarareaba una canción.

Sasuke asintió con una agria expresión. Pero en el fondo sabía que nada estaba bien. Sólo quería regresar sobre sus pasos y ordenarle a esa molestia de pelo rosado que se alejara de Naruto. Y después ir a casa de Naruto y reclamarle a ese dobe el fijarse en alguien más cuando recientemente le confesó sus sentimientos a él.

El suave agarre de Itachi en su brazo le incitó a caminar fuera de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sasuke sabía que su hermano pretendía sacarle información, y eso le irritó más.

─No voy a decirte nada, Itachi. Olvídalo, no estoy de humor.

Itachi decidió que no era buen momento para saber qué le pasaba a su hermano, aun así le guió a su habitación y trató de eliminar esa expresión de molestia en su cara, cosa que parecía ser imposible.

¿Qué había ocurrido entre Sasuke y esa muchacha de cabellos rosas?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D

El dato del capítulo de hoy es que si el databook de Naruto no está mal traducido… sí, Fugaku es cinco años mayor que Mikoto :3 Es información real.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Distancia

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 6: "Distancia":

La noche le pareció eterna a Naruto que esperaba ansioso el momento en que le retiraran finalmente el vendaje de la pierna. El día anterior debían de habérselo retirado, pero Kushina recibió una llamada del hospital diciendo que debían posponer la cita un día más porque al doctor Kabuto le había surgido un importante asunto familiar y ese día no pasaría consulta, tampoco estarían los estudiantes en prácticas a su cargo. Pero no fue eso lo único que le robó el sueño durante la noche. La imagen de Sasuke con Karin había rondado su mente constantemente, provocándole un remolino de enojo, celos y frustración.

Dos días atrás, mientras su amiga le acompañaba a casa una vez que el partido de fútbol finalizó, le pidió disculpas por decir que ellos eran novios. Pensó que Sakura le recriminaría con más calma al estar los dos solos, pero la chica sólo le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y le dijo que no había problema con eso. Incluso le había confesado que de haber estado en su lugar probablemente ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Sakura le había aconsejado que lo mejor era poner sus sentimientos en otra persona que sí supiera valorarlos. Le recordó sobre algunas chicas que sabía que se le habían declarado hace tiempo en el instituto y que él rechazó, proponiéndole que quizá podría intentarlo con una mujer esta vez. Hizo especial énfasis en una chica en concreto: Hyuuga Hinata, quien estaba en su misma clase y se le declaró el año pasado a través de una carta.

Naruto sólo pudo acariciarse la nuca un poco incómodo, recordando que rechazó a la chica de forma un poco patosa al ser la primera persona que le confesó sus sentimientos. Por suerte actualmente Hinata y él seguían siendo amigos y la chica no le guardaba rencor.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza, rechazando la propuesta de Sakura. No le parecía buena idea empezar a salir con alguien sólo para olvidar a Sasuke, no sólo se lastimaría a sí mismo, también a la otra persona. Eso sería cruel. Y no estaba seguro de poder poner sus sentimientos en otra persona tan rápido. Ni siquiera entendía cómo llegó a fijarse en Sasuke, fue algo que ocurrió sin esperarlo y cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era tarde para remediarlo.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la distancia con Sasuke, no deseaba encontrárselo con Karin, tal vez besuqueándose. También se centraría en prepararse más concienzudamente para el examen de admisión a la universidad.

Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros, diciéndole que si esa era su decisión ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Naruto aseguró que a partir de mañana sería un nuevo Naruto. Sasuke dejaría de ser el centro de sus pensamientos, eliminaría el interés que tenía en él, como hizo cuando era un niño de ocho años.

Pero aquella determinación le duró bien poco, ya que en cuanto puso un pie en el hospital sus ojos empezaron a vagar por todos los rincones del lugar en un intento de ver a Sasuke.

Cualquier persona con bata blanca llamaba su atención, anhelando inconscientemente que fuera Sasuke. Su única esperanza era que él se encontrara en la consulta del doctor Kabuto. Pero tampoco tuvo suerte, en la habitación sólo se hallaban el doctor Kabuto, quien se disculpó por no poder atenderle el día anterior, y la enfermera Shizune. Suspiró fastidiado consigo mismo, enojado por tener tan poca voluntad. Para Sasuke él sólo era un cero a la izquierda, no debía tener interés en verle siquiera, ese teme no lo merecía. Cuando tenía ocho años fue fácil dejarle de lado, pero había que tener en cuenta que cuando tenía ocho años no estaba enamorado de Sasuke y ahora sí. Eran sentimientos diferentes los que tenía que enterrar.

─¿Naruto? ─La voz del doctor Kabuto le sacó de su mente.

─¿Ah? ─balbuceó, notando que los tres adultos le miraban curiosos.

─Te preguntaba cómo te sientes ─explicó paciente, esbozando una tenue sonrisa de amabilidad.

─Me siento bien'ttebayo. Desde hace unos días he dejado de tomar las pastillas para el dolor.

El Doctor amplió de forma sutil su sonrisa y asintió, indicándole a la enfermera Shizune que retirara la férula. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de alegría al ver su pie libre al fin minutos después. Deseaba salir de allí corriendo cuanto antes, pero el doctor Kabuto empezó a comprobar la movilidad del tobillo, girando el pie lentamente en movimientos circulares, a los lados, o arriba y abajo.

─¿Te duele con alguno de estos movimientos? ─preguntó el hombre.

─Siento un suave calambre y el tobillo un poco entumecido ─confesó inseguro, esperando que por decir aquello no volvieran a colocarle la férula.

─No te preocupes, es normal. ─Miró a la enfermera un momento y le indicó que se acercara─. Shizune te explicará unos ejercicios para…

─¿Ejercicios? ─interrumpió curioso.

El hombre asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, confirmando sus palabras.

─Tenemos que fortalecer el músculo que rodea el tobillo ─explicó─. Si practicas deporte, olvídate de él un tiempo más, al menos hasta que tu tobillo esté nuevamente fortalecido y dejes de sentir ese calambre.

─Me encargaré de que haga caso, doctor Kabuto ─aseguró Kushina, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Naruto.

La enfermera Shizune le explicó unos sencillos ejercicios a Naruto y se los dio escritos en un papel para que no se le olvidaran. Después el doctor Kabuto le explicó cómo podría empezar a iniciarse en el deporte sin volver a lastimarse el tobillo.

─Gracias por todo ─dijo Kushina, inclinándose ligeramente.

─No es nada ─respondió el hombre─. Sólo espero no verte de nuevo por aquí, Naruto.

─Lo intentaré. ─Rió ligeramente─. Gracias, doctor Kabuto. Sasuke me contó que estabas muy preocupado por mi estado.

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció, dando paso a un rostro que reflejaba confusión. Al notarlo, Naruto mostró la misma confusión. ¿Había dicho algo inadecuado?

─¿Sasuke-kun? ─fue todo lo que dijo el hombre.

─Sí, estuvo yendo continuamente a mi casa para revisar mi estado, dijo que tú se lo habías pedido.

─¿Yo? ─Sacudió la cabeza─. Creo que ha habido un error. Es decir, cuando llegaste aquí tu estado era preocupante, pero después todo estuvo bien. Si te dejé ir es por eso, no había necesidad de preocuparse en exceso.

Kushina y Naruto se observaron un momento, totalmente perplejos, después ella tomó la palabra.

─¿Qué quiere decir, doctor Kabuto?

─Quiero decir que si Sasuke-kun ha estado visitando a Naruto es porque él quiso hacerlo, jamás le pedí que le hiciera un seguimiento en casa, no era necesario. Naruto sólo necesitaba reposo y algo para combatir el dolor, nada más.

Sin esperarlo, aquellas palabras provocaron que el corazón de Naruto latiera un poco acelerado y sus mejillas enrojecieran en un tono sutil. ¿Aquello era cierto?, ¿Sasuke había estado yendo a su casa porque quiso, porque realmente estaba preocupado por él? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué le mintió diciendo que iba a verle porque el doctor Kabuto se lo pedía?, ¿por qué mintió una vez más?

La suave risa del Doctor le volvió a la realidad, aumentando su estado de confusión mezclado con euforia.

─Sin duda Sasuke-kun será un médico entregado a su trabajo. Quizá demasiado entregado.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndole y revelando precisamente a la persona de la que hablaba.

─Kabuto, traigo el informe del paciente que ingresó hace una hora con fractura de clavícula… ─Guardó silencio al ver que el hombre estaba reunido, especialmente cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con renovada fascinación. La confusión le asaltó, sin entender por qué de nuevo recibía esa clase de miradas de parte de Naruto cuando recordaba que la última vez que hablaron seriamente el rubio había terminado profundamente decepcionado y llorando. Incluso dos días atrás, en el parque, pudo notar que le observaba con cierto rencor. Después un manojo de nervios se instaló en su estómago. ¿Por qué ese tonto no dejaba de mirarle? Juraría que ni siquiera estaba parpadeando.

Kushina rompió la atmosfera el ponerse de pie e invitar a su hijo a que lo hiciera. Había notado que el pelinegro tenía intención de abandonar la habitación.

─Hola, Sasuke ─saludó con una sonrisa─. Ya nos íbamos, no es necesario que te vayas. Seguro que tienes que hablar de algo importante.

─Bien… ─atinó a murmurar, incómodo con la mirada de Naruto. ¿Qué no podía mirar a otro lado?

─¿Has visto, Sasuke-kun? ─comenzó a decir Kabuto, señalando la pierna de Naruto─. Tu paciente favorito ya es libre.

Por reflejo Sasuke miró la pierna de Naruto sin rastro de la férula y un segundo después reaccionó a lo que le dijo. ¿Paciente favorito?, ¿a qué venía eso? No sabía por qué le había dicho eso, pero sentía como si sus sentimientos por Naruto hubieran quedado al descubierto, y jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo como en ese momento. ¿Era tan obvio que Naruto le provocaba algo? Juraría que disimulaba bien.

¡Kabuto bastardo…! Le retorcería el cuello con sus propias manos si pudiera. Se acercó al escritorio en un intento de disimular la vergüenza, y le entregó el informe a Kabuto mientras los Uzumaki abandonaban la consulta tras despedirse.

─Sin duda serás un gran médico, Sasuke-kun.

Si el idiota de Kabuto pensaba que le iba a agradecer el halago estaba frito, porque lo único que quería hacer era patearle por la ventana por bocazas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso frente a Naruto y su madre?

─Naruto no es mi paciente favorito, los Uzumaki son amigos de mi familia.

─Oh ─musitó Kabuto, como si hubiera comprendido algo─. Entonces por eso le has estado revisando por tu cuenta todo este tiempo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Kabuto sabía que estuvo visitando a Naruto por su cuenta? Así que por eso había comentado lo de "paciente favorito", no porque supiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia ese rubio simplón.

─Sólo por eso ─sentenció, queriendo que a Kabuto le quedara bien clara aquella respuesta.

─¿Pero entonces…? ─Kabuto no parecía darse por vencido─. ¿Por qué le dijiste a Naruto que le estabas revisando en casa porque yo te lo pedí?

Sasuke pasó saliva de forma sonora, pensando que no tenía una buena excusa para darle a Kabuto.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con un estruendo, mostrando a Karin que respiraba un poco agitada. Tras ella había dos enfermeras más igual de alteradas.

─¡Doctor Kabuto! El señor Ebisu se niega a que le ponga el vendaje, y dice que quiere marcharse porque tiene asuntos importantes que resolver. Entre las tres no podemos con él. ─Su rostro preocupado quedó a un lado cuando vio al pelinegro─. Hola, Sasuke. ─Sonrió coqueta, acomodándose las gafas.

Pero Sasuke la ignoró y miró el nombre que figuraba en el informe que acababa de entregarle al doctor Kabuto. Ese nombre le era familiar.

─Ebisu es el paciente que acaba de ingresar con fractura de clavícula.

─El mismo ─confirmó Karin.

El hombre se puso de pie con informe en mano y raudo se encaminó a la salida, siendo seguido por Shizune y los demás.

─Vamos, tenemos trabajo ─apremió Kabuto.

En su interior Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Se había librado de responder una pregunta comprometedora.

 **...**

Atravesando el parque rumbo a su hogar, Kushina suprimió una risita por enésima vez cuando miró a su hijo. Desde que habían abandonado el hospital Naruto había permanecido en un silencio extraño en él, había esperado que estuviera mostrando su euforia por su pie liberado, pero sólo parecía caminar lentamente por inercia.

Le dio unos suaves golpecitos con el codo, sacando a su hijo de su ensoñación.

─Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien tenía una idea equivocada de Sasuke ─comenzó a decir en un tono que delataba cierta diversión─. Sasuke todavía no ha terminado de formarse como médico y ya eres su paciente favorito. Creo que alguien tendrá ciertos privilegios cada vez que haga una visita al hospital'ttebane.

Las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron ligeramente. La confesión de Kabuto todavía hacía eco en su cabeza. Sasuke realmente había estado interesado en su estado y preocupado por él. Pero su felicidad no podía ser completa al no comprender por qué en eso también le había mentido. No tenía sentido.

─No es mi culpa. Fue el propio Sasuke quien me dijo que el doctor Kabuto le pidió que me revisara en casa. Pero no entiendo por qué mintió.

─Bueno… ─dijo pensativa─. Mikoto siempre dice que Sasuke es un poco reservado. Tal vez le daba vergüenza expresar su preocupación hacia ti abiertamente.

─¿Tú crees? ─Sonó ligeramente esperanzado. Si Sasuke lo ocultó por vergüenza no podía reprocharle nada.

─Puedo preguntarle y así saldremos de dudas…

─¡No! ─interrumpió. Quería ser él quien escuchara a Sasuke decirlo─. Me gustaría ser yo quien le preguntara dattebayo.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y sonrió pensando que quizá Sasuke y Naruto volverían a llevarse bien. Nada la complacería más.

─Como quieras.

Pero los días transcurrían y Naruto no se sentía capaz de caminar a la casa de los Uchiha para hablar con Sasuke. Le inquietaba el hecho de encontrarse quizá con Karin allí, y no le apetecía verla regodearse por ser la novia de Sasuke, mientras él sólo quería tomar a Sasuke y plantarle un beso frente a ella para hacerla montar en cólera.

Lamentablemente sabía que si se atreviese a besar a Sasuke una tercera vez, era muy probable que nada le librara esta vez de ganarse un puñetazo. No debía de ser muy agradable ser besado sin más por una persona que no te gusta. Así que prefirió continuar su vida como si nada ocurriera, centrándose en sus estudios para el examen de admisión a la universidad. Sus amigos le fueron de gran ayuda, especialmente Sakura, Shikamaru y Neji, ellos eran muy inteligentes y le ayudaban a comprender cosas que se le dificultaban.

Los días dieron paso a semanas. Semanas en las que evitó mirar por la ventana para no ver a Sasuke caminar del brazo con Karin. Hasta un mes después, aquella falsa actitud de indiferencia llegó a su límite. No lo soportaba más, quería ver a Sasuke, al menos un poco. No sabía nada de él desde hacía semanas, necesitaba escuchar su voz.

Con brusquedad cerró el libro de matemáticas al que sabía que sería imposible seguir prestándole atención. Reparó en que desde hacía días, semanas, no se había topado con Sasuke por el parque. Era común encontrarse por ese lugar, ya que ambos pasaban por allí para ir a sus casas. Tampoco se lo había encontrado saliendo o entrando de su casa. Sin poder contenerse más, abrió la ventana y se asomó con cuidado de no volver a precipitarse al vacío, viendo justamente a Fugaku que abandonaba su hogar. Mikoto estaba en la puerta, al parecer despidiéndole, y después la mujer volvió a entrar.

En ese momento le invadió tal necesidad por ver a Sasuke, que no lograba entender cómo pudo estar un mes alejado de él.

Abandonó la habitación y bajó las escaleras un poco precipitado, llamando la atención de Minato que se acercó al escuchar el estruendo.

─No bajes de ese modo. Por un momento pensé que te habías caído por las escaleras. ─Suspiró aliviado─. ¿Ocurre algo? ─Su hijo parecía acelerado por algún motivo.

─Nada importante dattebayo. Voy a ver a Sasuke.

─Está bien. ─Asintió y sonrió ligeramente─. No te equivoques de puerta.

Naruto le miró un poco confuso, y después sólo atinó a devolverle la sonrisa al pensar que era una broma.

─Ya he ido algunas veces, dudo perderme. ─Le siguió la broma.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó con interés─. Desde que te has tomado tan en serio tus estudios para el examen de admisión a la universidad apenas te he visto poner un pie fuera de tu habitación. Pero no me malinterpretes ─añadió antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo─, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ver que te estás esforzando tanto. ─Posó una mano en los rubios cabellos, revolviéndolos con cariño─. Sigue así.

Las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron de forma sutil y ahogó una diminuta queja, tratando de acomodarse los cabellos de nuevo con una mano. No sabía qué decir.

─…gracias ─casi murmuró.

La mano de Minato le empujó ligeramente hacia la puerta, y el no dudó en colocarse el calzado dispuesto a salir.

─No te quito más tiempo, hijo. Ve ─le dijo antes de caminar de regreso a la sala, donde estaba junto a Kushina viendo la tele.

Caminó con determinación la escasa distancia que le separaba de la casa de los Uchiha, pero una vez que se vio frente a la puerta sus manos temblaron ligeramente, dudando por un instante. Finalmente tomó aire y se armó de valor para tocar, esperando que fuera Sasuke quien le abriera la puerta.

Pero no tuvo suerte, fue Mikoto quien le abrió la puerta. Nada más verle la mujer le invitó a pasar a la sala donde también estaba Itachi, y en menos de cinco minutos se vio sentado y con un humeante vaso de té frente a él. Sabía que Mikoto le tenía un gran cariño, ya que cuando era pequeño la mujer le cuidó muchísimas veces. Él también sentía un gran afecto por Mikoto, recordaba que era muy buena, jugaba con él, le contaba cuentos antes de dormir y le consentía de vez en cuando en su capricho de comer ramen a pesar de que Kushina tuviera la comida previamente preparada, entre otras cosas.

La mujer le expresó su sorpresa por verle en su casa después de tantos años. Le estuvo preguntando sobre sus estudios y sus planes de futuro, alegando que desde hacía años no se habían puesto a charlar detenidamente y lo que sabía de él era gracias al contacto que mantenía con Kushina y Minato. Itachi se limitaba a soltar breves comentarios, prefiriendo escuchar.

Aquella conversación iba bien hasta que Mikoto se atrevió a preguntar algo que Naruto no esperaba.

─Y cuéntame, Naruto, ¿tienes novia? Te has vuelto un chico muy apuesto, así que no me extrañaría en absoluto.

Naruto estuvo a punto de escupir el té de nuevo en el vaso, pero por suerte logró tragarlo de forma sonora, lastimándole un poco la garganta.

─Bu-bueno… yo…

─Mamá, estás incomodando a Naruto-kun ─intervino Itachi con un tono calmado.

El rubio sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida. No se sentía cómodo tratando ese tema precisamente con Mikoto cuando quien le quitaba el sueño era su hijo menor.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó la mujer, soltando una pequeña risa─. Te he cuidado tanto tiempo que no puedo evitar tratarte como a uno más de mis hijos ─trató de excusarse.

Naruto le respondió con una ligera sonrisilla nerviosa, esperando que la mujer no intentara indagar más sobre su vida amorosa. Lo mejor era desviar el tema de conversación.

─Y… ¿está Sasuke? Me gustaría hablar con él'ttebayo.

No entendió por qué por un momento Mikoto se mostró un poco afligida.

─Hasta el domingo no vendrá por aquí. Es su día libre.

Ahora Naruto entendía menos todavía. ¿Hasta el domingo no estaría en casa? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

─Oh, ¿está de viaje? ─asumió en una pregunta─. ¿Asuntos del hospital?

La confusión se volvió preocupación al ver la mirada de desconcierto que le dedicaron simultáneamente Itachi y Mikoto. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

─No está de viaje. Está en su apartamento.

─¿Su apartamento? ─reiteró en un balbuceo, estupefacto.

La mano de Itachi posándose en su hombro le llamó la atención.

─Naruto-kun, ¿acaso no sabías que Sasuke ya no vive aquí?

─Yo… no. ─La sorpresa no desaparecía de su rostro.

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke no vivía allí?, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho nada?, ¿dónde vivía Sasuke ahora? Ahora comprendía por qué Minato le dijo que no se equivocara de puerta, Sasuke vivía en un edificio, ¿pero en cuál?

─Ese hijo mío… ─susurró Mikoto chasqueando la lengua─. Sasuke dijo que te daría la dirección cuando estuviera instalado.

─No me dio nada. ─Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la sorpresa─. No le he visto desde el mes pasado.

La mujer se puso de pie para ir a buscar bolígrafo y papel donde anotar la dirección.

─Itachi, ¿cuánto hace que Sasuke no vive aquí? ─preguntó Naruto aprovechando la ausencia de la mujer.

─Casi un mes. Dijo que quería vivir cerca del hospital porque era muy probable que terminara trabajando allí después de las prácticas. Yo mismo le ayudé a buscar un apartamento.

Mikoto regresó rauda, dejando un papelito en la mesa que deslizó para que estuviera al alcance de Naruto.

─Aquí está la dirección de Sasuke. ─Le dedicó una suave sonrisa─. No se lo tengas en cuenta a Sasuke, las prácticas del hospital le roban mucho tiempo y creo que el amor le tiene un poco despistado.

─¿El… amor? ─reiteró sin estar seguro de querer escuchar a Mikoto profundizar sobre el tema.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla al darse cuenta de que Naruto tampoco sabía nada sobre aquello.

─Sí. Sasuke está saliendo con tu prima Karin. Lo descubrí por casualidad porque hace bastante tiempo les vi un poco acaramelados cerca del parque. ─Rió, recordando que tomó otro camino al ver a Karin abrazando a Sasuke y muy cómoda recargada en su pecho─. Mi hijo es tan reservado en sus asuntos que no… ─Enmudeció de golpe, sorprendida, cuando Naruto se puso de pie tan precipitado que derribó el vaso de té a medio terminar─. ¿Naruto?

─¡Naruto-kun! ─exclamó Itachi al ver al rubio marcharse corriendo sin decir nada, dejando olvidado el papel con la dirección de Sasuke que empezaba a empaparse con el té.

─¿Pero qué le pasa? ─preguntó preocupada la mujer antes de marcharse en busca de unas servilletas para limpiar la mesa.

Itachi miró pensativo la puerta por donde había desaparecido Naruto. Había percibido la expresión de angustia que había ido apareciendo en el rostro de Naruto cuando Mikoto habló sobre la relación de Sasuke con Karin, como si aquella información le hubiese hecho daño.

¿Pero por qué reaccionó así?

─Creo que iré a casa de Kushina a preguntar qué le ocurre a Naruto ─dijo Mikoto con preocupación, limpiando la mesa.

Apenas escuchó eso, Itachi se puso de pie al instante y negó con la cabeza.

─Seguramente Naruto-kun recordó algo importante y por eso se marchó de esa forma. Pero puedo ir a preguntar por ti si eso te hace sentir más tranquila ─comentó casual. Quería ser él quien hablara con el chico.

─Está bien ─concedió─. Pero no tardes mucho, estoy preocupada.

─De acuerdo. Pero primero me gustaría aclararte algo sobre Sasuke.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Sasuke no está saliendo con Karin Uzumaki.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza, sin terminar de creer aquella afirmación.

─No puede ser posible. Les he visto juntos, Itachi, y esa chica ha rondado mucho alrededor de nuestra casa aunque ella piense que no lo he notado.

Itachi suspiró. Si su tonto hermano menor no fuera excesivamente reservado, se solucionarían algunos malentendidos.

─Sasuke me confesó que hubo algo entre ellos. Pero nada serio. Actualmente no están juntos.

─Oh… ─musitó sorprendida. Después frunció un poco el ceño. Le molestaba esa faceta de Sasuke de guardárselo todo para sí mismo─. ¿Cómo conseguiste que Sasuke te contara algo así?

El chico sonrió de lado, satisfecho.

─Tengo mis métodos.

 **...**

Una vez en casa de los Uzumaki, Kushina guió a Itachi al jardín interior cuando preguntó por Naruto.

─Estás de suerte, Naruto acaba de llegar. Minato me dijo que había ido a visitar a Sasuke. Pero hace un momento llegó acelerado diciendo que había olvidado regar sus girasoles desde hacía días por culpa del estudio intensivo.

Itachi se detuvo, siendo imitado por la mujer que le miró curiosa.

─¿Naruto-kun sabía que Sasuke se había independizado?

─Sí. ─aseguró, pero después dudó por un instante─. Bueno… creo que sí. Mikoto me contó que Sasuke le había dicho que le daría su nueva dirección a Naruto cuando estuviera instalado. En realidad no hemos hablado mucho últimamente, estas semanas Naruto se la ha pasado prácticamente encerrado en su habitación estudiando para el examen de acceso a la universidad'ttebane.

─Entiendo.

─¿Por qué la pregunta?

─Por nada en concreto. Curiosidad ─se excusó restándole importancia al asunto.

─Si Naruto no ha visitado mucho a Sasuke ha sido por eso ─comentó, pensando que Itachi quizá preguntaba por eso. Después retomó su camino al jardín─. Naruto, tienes visita.

El rubio no pudo reprimir un hondo y entrecortado suspiro al pensar que no podía haber un peor momento para recibir una visita. Quería estar solo. Continuó regando sus girasoles como si nada y cuando logró serenarse un poco le dedicó una mirada a su visita. El agarre en la regadera tembló al ver que se trataba de Itachi. En otro momento habría pensado que se trataba de una visita peculiar, ya que no mantenía una relación estrecha con él, pero ahora estaba inquieto sabiendo que la razón de su visita tenía que ver con la forma en que había abandonado su hogar minutos atrás.

─I-Itachi… ─Sonrió nervioso, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Sintió cierta tranquilidad cuando su madre regresó dentro tras preguntarle a Itachi si deseaba algo de beber y que éste rechazara con amabilidad─. Lamento haberme ido así. Es que… um… recordé que tenía algo muy importante que hacer'ttebayo.

─¿Tan importante como regar los girasoles? ─Su pregunta llevaba impregnada una sutil ironía.

─…tan importante como eso ─respondió esquivo.

Itachi tomó entre sus dedos uno de tantos pétalos del girasol más cercano. Eran casi tan altos como el propio Naruto, y sin duda estaban bien cuidados. Por el aspecto de las flores ponía en duda que llevaran varios días sin ser regadas adecuadamente, probablemente Naruto le mintió a Kushina y a él sobre la importancia de atender los girasoles.

Después llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un pequeño papel que le ofreció a Naruto.

─¿Um?, ¿qué es eso? ─Dejó la regadera a un lado cuando se vació y tomó el papel.

─Es la dirección de Sasuke. Olvidaste el papel en casa de mis padres. ─El papel que escribió Mikoto quedó inservible, así que tuvo que escribir otro.

─Ah… ─musitó sin saber qué decir, guardando el papel en un bolsillo─. Gracias, supongo.

─¿Supones? ─reiteró algo confuso. Creyó que al rubio le gustaría tener la dirección de Sasuke.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, no había sido eso lo que quiso decir.

─Te lo agradezco. Pero si Sasuke no quiso decirme nada es porque no quiere que sepa dónde vive.

─¿Y por qué no querría Sasuke que supieras dónde vive? ─preguntó con disimulado interés, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

‹‹Porque le he dicho que me gusta, le he besado, le he molestado en sus citas con Karin… porque sólo soy un niño para él››, pensó con frustración. Pero no podía decirle eso al hermano de Sasuke, le daría un infarto como mínimo.

Ante el pesado silencio, Itachi comenzó a intuir que algo ocurría. No podía decir con seguridad qué era, pero apostaría que era algo que concernía a Naruto-kun y a su tonto hermano menor.

A su memoria llegaron aquellos tiempos en los que Naruto era un niño y Sasuke un adolescente. Rememoró la palpable admiración que el pequeño rubio siempre había sentido hacia el Sasuke adolescente. Por aquel entonces tuvo contacto con Naruto de forma casi constante, ya que a veces él y Mikoto entretenían a Naruto para que Sasuke pudiera estudiar o dedicarse a sus asuntos. Hasta que un día finalmente Naruto no volvió a aparecer por allí, un poco antes de que él decidiera independizarse.

Como empezó a tomar las riendas de su vida, en algún momento olvidó ese hecho tan llamativo. Si Naruto admiraba tanto a Sasuke, ¿por qué dejó de ir por allí? Según supo gracias a Mikoto, el rubio no había vuelto a aparecer por casa… hasta ese día que acababa de ir por allí, y preguntando por Sasuke.

─¿Sabes, Naruto-kun? Sasuke me contó hace años algo sobre ti.

Naruto no pudo ocultar el interés que despertó en él aquella sencilla frase. ¿Sasuke hablando sobre él?

─¿De verdad?, ¿qué te contó?

─Dijo que la primera vez que cuidó de ti se dio cuenta de que eras bastante responsable para tu corta edad. ─Además de aquello, le insistió decenas de veces que Naruto era un niño muy molesto, pero eso no era necesario decírselo al rubio─. Me contó sobre el esmero con el que cuidabas de estos girasoles. Y por lo que veo has mantenido ese esmero a lo largo de los años.

El rubio se rascó una mejilla, ligeramente sonrojado.

─Me gusta mucho la jardinería dattebayo ─confesó.

─Ya que dices eso cualquiera pensaría que te gustaría dedicarte a algo relacionado con las plantas, pero hace un momento te escuché decir en casa de mis padres que ibas a estudiar…

─Magisterio de educación primaria ─interrumpió con una sonrisa, una verdadera─. La jardinería es sólo un _hobby_.

─Ciertamente estos girasoles tienen un aspecto maravilloso, y el resto del jardín también ─confesó admirando las flores a su alrededor.

Lleno de orgullo, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cintura y admiró junto a Itachi el jardín.

─No es por presumir, pero le dedico mucho tiempo al jardín dattebayo. Todos los días. Al principio cuidaba sólo mis girasoles, pero ahora lo cuido todo.

Itachi afiló la mirada. Ese era el momento para lanzar su daga mortal.

─Entonces, Naruto-kun, coincidirás conmigo en que el motivo tan importante que te hizo huir de la casa de mis padres no fue cuidar de tus vigorosos girasoles. ─Clavó la mirada en el estupefacto rostro del rubio, sabiendo por su reacción que había dado en el blanco─. ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Naruto-kun?

─Yo… ─balbuceó evidentemente nervioso. Sabía que Itachi era un prestigioso abogado, pero más que un abogado parecía un detective en un interrogatorio. Itachi le había estado acorralando con comentarios "inofensivos" como un depredador esperando a saltar sobre su presa en el momento indicado─. Por nada en especial, sólo…

─Sabes que si no lo dices lo acabaré descubriendo ─advirtió.

El mayor sonó tan seguro en sus palabras que Naruto temía que en breve Itachi descubriría sus sentimientos no correspondidos por Sasuke. ¡No! Bastante incómodo era que lo supiera el propio Sasuke, no quería que lo supiera nadie más.

─¿Podrías dejar de actuar como si estuvieras en medio de un juicio? ─preguntó temeroso, logrando que las comisuras de Itachi se alzaran de forma sutil.

─Llegaste a casa de mis padres preguntando por Sasuke. Sin embargo, hace un momento aseguraste que Sasuke no quiere que tú sepas dónde vive. Es un poco contradictorio. Suena como si Sasuke no quisiera saber de ti, pero tú le buscas.

─Eso no…

─Esta situación me hizo recordar cuando hace años dejaste de buscar a Sasuke. ¿Qué pasó en aquel entonces?

Un poco desesperado Naruto negó con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose avasallado. Recordaría tener a Itachi como abogado si alguna vez tenía problemas legales, era muy persistente para obtener respuestas.

─Mi presencia era demasiado molesta para Sasuke, eso es todo.

─¿Eso es todo? ─reiteró─. ¿Sasuke te dijo eso?

─…no me lo dijo directamente, pero escuché a mis padres hablando sobre eso y me di cuenta de que ellos tenían razón. A Sasuke le molestaba mi presencia.

Itachi suspiró hondo, pensando que quizá era típico de Sasuke. De hecho sí le escuchó varias veces en el pasado quejarse sobre Naruto.

─No es que pretenda excusar a mi hermano, pero… a él nunca le han agradado los niños, mucho menos en su etapa de adolescente.

─Lo sé. ─Interiormente suspiró aliviado, pensando que la conversación se estaba desviando de su punto principal─. Ya no importa, han pasado muchos años de eso'ttebayo.

Un breve silencio quedó en el lugar. Naruto pensó que quizá Itachi se marcharía, pero cuando éste retomó sus preguntas supo que no tendría tanta suerte.

─¿Entonces?

─¿Entonces qué?

─¿Por qué huiste de la casa de mis padres?

─¡Yo no huí! ─protestó avergonzado.

─De acuerdo. ¿Por qué…?

─¿Po-podrías dejar de hacer preguntas incómodas'tteba? No quiero hablar sobre eso.

Naruto suplicaba a todas las deidades que conocía que ocurriera un milagro que hiciera a Itachi marcharse de allí y dejarle en paz.

─Mi madre está muy preocupada por ti, Naruto-kun ─continuó con un tono sereno─. Te fuiste cuando mi madre hablaba sobre Sasuke y Karin. Tu problema es con Sasuke o es con Karin ─aseguró dando media vuelta─. Pero si te es incómodo hablar sobre eso, lo entiendo, no insistiré más.

Al final Itachi sabía que lo acabaría descubriendo sí o sí, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Era normal que el rubio no quisiera contarle nada, no tenían una gran confianza después de todo.

─¿Te marchas, Itachi?

─Sí.

Escuchó el profundo suspiro de alivio que Naruto no pudo disimular con su respuesta. Levantó ligeramente las comisuras. Al parecer le había hecho pasar un momento de tensión al chico, y eso sólo significaba que sus sospechas no estaban desencaminadas.

Se despidió de los Uzumaki y regresó a casa, donde Mikoto ya estaba a punto de ir a alcanzarle a casa de sus amigos para ver qué había pasado con Naruto.

─Todo está bien ─dijo para tranquilizarla─. Al parecer Naruto-kun recordó que llegaba tarde a una cita con un amigo ─mintió calmado.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó aliviada─. Pero podía haber avisado, se marchó de forma tan repentina…

─Son cosas de la juventud de hoy ─fue todo lo que dijo para restarle importancia.

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y escribió con habilidad un mensaje de texto mientras escuchaba decir llena de alivio a Mikoto que se había estado preocupado por nada.

 _¿Podemos vernos esta noche en tu apartamento?_

Sasuke leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle al móvil. Era de Itachi. Se preguntó si había ocurrido algo, normalmente Itachi no preguntaba, aparecía sin más. Había sido una casualidad poder ver el mensaje justo cuando fue enviado, ya que estaba en sus minutos de pausa, en la sala de descanso junto a otros médicos y algunas enfermeras, y ahí sí podía disponer de su teléfono móvil. Fuera de esa habitación estaba terminantemente prohibido.

Tecleó una respuesta para Itachi, diciéndole la hora a la que podían verse. Después guardó el teléfono en su taquilla junto a sus pertenencias, y entonces sintió un tedioso y familiar agarre en su brazo.

─Karin ─mencionó sin siquiera girar a verla. No había necesidad de hacerlo.

─Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí, Sasuke. ─Sonrió─. Hoy salgo más temprano, ¿te parece sin cenamos juntos?

─Hoy estoy ocupado. ─Al notar que ella tenía intención de insistir, añadió─. He quedado con mi hermano.

Con disimulo se desprendió del molesto agarre y caminó al otro extremo de la habitación, tomando asiento en un cómodo sofá. En la sala había algunos sillones, un sofá, máquinas expendedoras de café, leche, agua y refrescos; y en el centro una mesa con unas sillas. En la mesa había un corro de médicos que relataban al parecer unas graciosas anécdotas ocurridas con algunos de sus pacientes. Sasuke no solía ser sociable, en sus momentos de descanso se limitaba a tomar asiento en algún lugar y a veces beber un café. Mantenía conversaciones cuando otros las iniciaban, pero él nunca lo hacía. Se sentía cómodo así.

Rodó la mirada cuando Karin tomó asiento a su lado.

─Entonces podemos salir mañana, o pasado mañana ─insistió.

─No ─respondió tajante, recargándose en el brazo del sofá.

Sabía que a pesar de su respuesta, la chica sería persistente. ¿Acaso la insistencia formaba parte de los genes Uzumaki? Parecía ser tan terca como el propio Naruto.

─Han abierto un nuevo restaurante cerca de aquí, podemos ir a cenar un día. ─Sonrió al pensar en algo─. Pronto será navidad, ¡podemos ir a cenar allí el veinticinco!

─Karin…

─¿O prefieres el veinticuatro? ¡Quizá el día uno de enero! Deberíamos reservar una mesa con antelación.

─¡Karin, no! ─exclamó, llamando la atención de otras personas que estaban cerca de ellos. Les dedicó una seria mirada que les incomodó, haciendo que volvieran a dedicarse a sus asuntos─. Karin, ya lo hemos hablado ─le susurró─, no tenemos una relación.

La chica frunció el ceño, sintiéndose herida por el rotundo rechazo.

─No hablamos nada, aquello fue un monólogo. ¿Por qué me has dejado? Justo ahora que el pesado de Naruto se ha hecho a un lado.

─¡Naruto no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión! ─masculló ligeramente tenso.

Karin le observó confundida por su reacción. Parecía incómodo de repente y por un momento lo vio estrujar el brazo del sofá en su mano.

─No he dicho que Naruto tenga algo que ver en tu decisión de dejarme, es obvio que él no tiene nada que ver. Sólo trato de decir que ahora que él ha dejado de entrometerse en nuestras citas podemos estar solos.

El agarre firme que Sasuke mantenía en el sofá se suavizó. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Naruto en la conversación? Ahora que vivía lejos de él quería olvidarle.

─Además… ─continuó Karin en un susurró insinuante─… ahora vives solo.

Sasuke entendió de inmediato hacia dónde se dirigía Karin con ese simple comentario. Si ni siquiera deseaba besarla, ¿qué le hacía pensar a la chica que él quería algo más?

Ante el silencio, Karin supo que la respuesta era negativa, cosa que la frustró interiormente.

─Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre? Desde que terminamos el instituto hemos tenido una relación "especial", ya sabes. ─De no haber estado rodeados de tanta gente, se habría acercado a robarle un beso a esos labios que hacía tiempo no probaba. De nuevo Sasuke no decía nada, y eso la preocupó─. Hay otra ─aseguró temerosa─. Es eso, te gusta otra.

Como respuesta Sasuke dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro que delataba la molestia que estaba empezando a invadirle. ¿Ahora iba a tener que soportar una escena de celos de una chica que no era su novia? Se puso de pie dispuesto a ahorrarse los reproches y volver a sus quehaceres, pero un agarre en el brazo por parte de la chica le detuvo.

Sin pretenderlo, ese agarre le hizo recordar la vez que Naruto le besó en el hospital. Ese tonto había tirado de su brazo y sin más le plantó un beso que a leguas se notaba era inexperto. Jamás esperó aquello. Ahora que pensaba en ese breve beso con más calma, percibía un suave calorcito instalarse en sus mejillas y su pecho. Podía recordar que los labios de Naruto eran tibios. ¿Su cuerpo también sería tibio?, ¿cómo se sentiría abrazarle?

─¿Quién es, Sasuke? ─quiso saber Karin, sacando al otro de sus pensamientos.

‹‹¡Es Naruto!››, pensó con frustración, tentado a escupírselo en la cara para que dejara de agobiarle. Karin sólo le estaba haciendo recordar cosas que prefería mantener enterradas─. Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, no te metas en mis asuntos, Karin ─ordenó liberándose del agarre y abandonando la sala.

Caminó un largo pasillo, manteniendo los hombros tensos por el enojo. Finalmente al girar en la esquina se detuvo y descargó la tensión dándole un golpe a la pared con el lateral del puño. Gracias a Karin volvía a sentirse ridículo, recordándole que tenía sentimientos por alguien que hace un mes le había cambiado por una chica. Lo que Naruto sintió por él, si es que llegó a sentir algo, no fue más que un mero interés pasajero típico de su edad.

Debía seguir manteniendo la distancia. Tenía que olvidar a Naruto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Sí, sé que ha pasado un tiempo. He estado fuera, de vacaciones, y al regresar me costó volver a la rutina a pesar de que tenía el capítulo más que listo desde antes de irme. Pero estoy muy contenta porque en Fanfiction he pasado de los cien reviews –insertar corazones aquí- ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sin vosotros esto no sería lo mismo.

Otro dato para el capítulo de hoy (yo y mis datos): el _hobby_ de Naruto realmente es la jardinería, según el databook de Naruto.

Me resultaron graciosos algunos comentarios, porque varias decían que Fugaku era un asaltacunas por ser cinco años mayor que Mikoto, y sin embargo, Sasuke que es diez años mayor que Naruto me dicen que la edad no importa y que se junten de una vez, jajajaja… XDDD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Descubierto

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 7: "Descubierto":

Sasuke se disponía a cenar cuando el timbre de su apartamento sonó. Con cierta prisa abrió. Durante la tarde no había dejado de preguntarse por qué Itachi quería verle.

─Hermano, ¿ocurre algo? ─No pudo contener la pregunta por más tiempo.

─¿Por qué debería de ocurrir algo? ─contestó con otra pregunta, ingresando cuando su hermano le dio paso.

─No es normal que preguntes si podemos vernos. Simplemente te presentas aquí cuando te da la gana.

Itachi alzó las comisuras en una suave risa y caminó hasta el sofá para tomar asiento, apreciando el aroma a comida recién hecha.

─Lo haces parecer como si mis visitas te resultaran molestas, hermano.

Sabía que Sasuke jamás admitiría que le gustaban sus visitas, pero él era consciente de ello y con eso era suficiente.

─¿Quieres cenar? He preparado de sobra ─preguntó como si no hubiese escuchado el último comentario de Itachi.

─Claro.

Siguió a su hermano menor a la cocina donde éste le sirvió la cena. Iniciaron la comida en silencio, pero después se preguntaron sobre su día a día, Itachi como abogado y Sasuke en el hospital haciendo prácticas.

─Mamá está ansiando que llegue el domingo para poder verte.

─Me imagino ─aseguró tomando un poco de su verdura en tempura─. Cuando empiece a trabajar tendré menos tiempo. Haré mi examen final de especialidad básica a primeros de enero.

─Todavía tienes un mes por delante. ¿Tienes planes para navidad?, ¿tal vez con Karin? ─Trató de sonar desinteresado.

Sasuke le miró por un instante de mala gana antes de seguir comiendo.

─Karin y yo no somos nada. Pensé que quedó claro con nuestra conversación de hace tiempo.

─Cierto, pero pensé que tal vez habías vuelto con ella, ya que mamá sigue pensando que ella es tu novia y tú no lo has negado frente a ella.

─¿Podrías aclarárselo tú por mí? ─cuestionó desganado, tratando de sacudirse la charla incómoda con su madre.

─Ya lo hice, tonto hermano menor.

Pasando por alto el conocido insulto, Sasuke soltó un tenue suspiro.

─Te lo agradezco.

─Por cierto. ─Con los palillos movió una de las empanadillas en su plato─. Naruto-kun ha estado hoy en casa…

─Umn ─interrumpió con una especie de gruñido. De nuevo Naruto. ¿Era tan difícil que el universo se aliara con él para fingir que ese rubio tonto no existía?

─Dijo que quería hablar contigo ─finalizó Itachi.

No pudo evitar que ese comentario captara su interés, y tampoco lo disimuló demasiado bien.

─¿Qué quería?

─No quiso decirlo. Pero ocurrió algo extraño con él.

─¿Le ha pasado algo? ─casi interrumpió, aliviándose al ver a Itachi negar con la cabeza.

─Mamá le hablaba sobre tu relación con Karin cuando de pronto él se marchó corriendo sin decir nada.

─¿Por qué hizo eso?

─No lo sé. Hablé con él y me dio una excusa muy mala. ─Sonrió interiormente al recordar que casi hace desmayarse a Naruto por la presión que le causaron sus preguntas─. Pero gracias a su visita descubrimos que Naruto-kun no sabía que te habías independizado.

Ante ese comentario, Sasuke dio un trago aparentemente calmado a su té y continuó comiendo en silencio, sin querer decir nada al respecto. Pero conociendo a Itachi, sabía que éste no tardaría en retomar la palabra.

─Mamá contó que le dijiste que le pasarías la dirección a Naruto-kun cuando estuvieras instalado. Pero por lo que veo no lo hiciste.

─Lo olvidé ─se excusó con calma. Obviamente estaba mintiendo.

─No te preocupes, mamá le dio tu dirección…

─¿Qué? ─Con un ruido sordo dejó los palillos en la mesa─. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

─¿Por qué te alteras? Tú mismo le dijiste que le darías tu dirección a Naruto-kun.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, delatando la molestia que de pronto sentía. Empezaba a perder el apetito. Itachi le observó con interés, recordando su charla con Naruto horas atrás donde el rubio le afirmó que Sasuke no querría que él fuera a visitarle.

─¿Por qué no quieres que Naruto-kun venga a visitarte? Mamá me contó una vez que mantenías cierto contacto con él, especialmente desde que ingresó en el hospital después de haberse caído por la ventana.

─Mamá cuenta muchas cosas ─masculló tratando de ocultar su irritación.

─Responde a mi pregunta ─insistió notando la actitud evasiva de su hermano─. ¿Por qué?

─Estoy muy ocupado, no me apetece tener a un mocoso inmaduro molestándome. Llego cansado del hospital.

─Naruto-kun no es un mocoso inmaduro. Ya tiene… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

─Diecisiete. ─Clavó la mirada en su hermano─. Se nota que tú no le conoces, Itachi. Es un niño inmaduro y caprichoso que no sabe lo que quiere. ─No pudo evitar plasmar cierto rencor en sus palabras.

Itachi dejó su plato a un lado. Todavía quedaban algunos mariscos y verdura en tempura en su plato, pero la conversación con su hermano estaba empezando a captar demasiado su atención.

─Esta tarde tuve una conversación con él y no me dio esa sensación. Naruto-kun parece estar seguro de lo que quiere para su futuro. Ha estado estudiando duro para su examen de admisión a la universidad, quiere estudiar magisterio de educación primaria.

─¿En serio? ─preguntó incrédulo. Casi se le escapa una risa irónica al pensar que Naruto sería un niño cuidando de otros niños.

─¿No lo sabías? Vaya, parece que no soy yo precisamente quien no conoce a Naruto-kun.

La risa interior de Sasuke se evaporó y le dedicó una seria mirada. Itachi tenía razón, no sabía nada de Naruto y siempre hablaba de él como si le conociera.

─Deberías darle una oportunidad a Naruto-kun, él parece apreciarte. Sé que en el pasado te resultó fastidioso porque era un niño, pero él está cambiando. A pesar de la diferencia de edad quiere ser tu amigo.

Entonces Itachi se interrumpió a sí mismo y guardó silencio, rememorando sus propias palabras. "A pesar de la diferencia de edad"… La diferencia de edad entre su hermano y Naruto-kun era de diez años. A Sasuke le gustaba un chico. Un chico diez años menor.

‹‹¿Podría ser…?››, pensó, clavando la mirada en su hermano.

Haciendo memoria, Sasuke le contó que el chico que le gustaba tenía novia. Pero ¿Naruto-kun tenía novia? Mikoto le había preguntado esa tarde al rubio, pero gracias a su intervención le ahorró a éste el tener que contestar.

" _Tal vez siento algo, pero eso no importa ahora._

─ _¿Por qué no?_

─ _Tiene novia_ "

Y por la forma esquiva en que Sasuke le respondió, era alguien que él conocía.

" _¿Quién es, Sasuke? ─No pudo contener por más tiempo esa pregunta._

─ _No pienso decírtelo._

─ _¿Por qué no?, ¿acaso le conozco? ─De otra forma no entendía que Sasuke se negara a decirle el nombre de ese muchacho. Si era alguien que él no conocía, ¿qué más daba saber su nombre?_ "

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No, no podía ser Naruto-kun. Pero ¿y si sí era él?

" _Hoy alguien me dijo que le gusto._

─ _¿Y…? ─Le animó a continuar, paciente._

─ _¿Y? ─reiteró con un ligero toque socarrón apenas perceptible─. Es diez años menor._ "

Extrañado por el prolongado silencio, Sasuke dejó de comer y miró curioso a su hermano, quien no apartaba la vista de él.

─¿Itachi?

‹‹Esa persona diez años menor… ¿es Naruto-kun?››, pensó sorprendido.

─¡Itachi! ─insistió. El que su hermano permaneciera tanto tiempo en silencio después de una conversación de ese tipo no le daba buena espina─. ¿En qué estás pensando ahora?

El mayor adoptó una expresión relajada y negó con la cabeza.

─Cosas del trabajo, he recordado que mañana tengo que ponerme en contacto con un cliente a primera hora ─mintió con rapidez─. Por cierto, volviendo a Naruto-kun… ¿sabes si tiene novia?

─Sí ─masculló con desgano─. Se llama Sakura. Son igual de inmaduros, igual de idiotas… tal para cual.

─Por tu tono de voz es como si te molestara ─comentó casual, preparándose interiormente para ver la reacción que tendría su hermano.

Con un fuerte ruido Sasuke arrastró la silla y se puso de pie, empezando a recoger los platos con una máscara inexpresiva en su rostro.

─¿Por qué me molestaría? Sólo es un mocoso jugando a la parejita feliz. ─Sólo recordar la cara de esa tal Sakura y su sonrisa le enfermaba.

Con calma Itachi se incorporó para ayudar a su hermano. Por el momento decidió cambiar de tema y dejar de hablar de Naruto. Pero ese asunto no se quedaría así, tenía que confirmar sus sospechas. Su mente no podía detener el intento de atar cabos, recordando cualquier cosa por insignificante que pareciera. Lo único que podía sacar en claro es que esa persona diez años menor se le confesó a Sasuke y que éste le rechazó. Después, esa persona diez años menor había empezado a salir con una chica.

Necesitaba confirmar cuanto antes si se trataba de Naruto-kun. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Esa oportunidad no se le presentó hasta una semana más tarde. Ese día salió del trabajo directo a la casa de sus padres. Iba caminando porque en realidad la casa de sus padres no quedaba muy lejos, apenas a unos quince minutos a pie.

Cuando atravesaba el parque cercano a la casa de sus padres se detuvo un momento al escuchar a varias personas gritar con emoción que se había marcado un gol. No muy lejos había un grupo de adolescentes jugando un partido de fútbol, y otro grupo les observaba mientras celebraban el gol marcado.

Entonces vio a quien no había podido sacarse de su cabeza desde la semana pasada. Naruto era abrazado por unos compañeros, al parecer era quien había marcado el gol.

─¡Bien hecho, Naruto! ─felicitó Kiba, soltándole del abrazo para darle una nalgada que no inmutó al rubio, acostumbrado a ese tipo de contactos cuando estaban en mitad de un partido.

─Todo fue gracias al pase de Shikamaru dattebayo. ─Miró al mencionado─. Hicimos una buena jugada, ¿no es así?

─Después de todo no fue tan problemático como pensé. ─Se encogió de hombros.

─Ahora vengo ─les avisó, escuchando a Kiba y Shikamaru hablar sobre la clara ventaja que llevaban con el equipo contrario.

Caminó hasta una pequeña fuente que había a unos metros. Estaba sediento. Sakura fue a su encuentro, palmeándole la espalda con tal energía que no pudo evitar soltar un grito lastimero. La chica tenía una fuerza anormal.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─protestó limpiándose los restos de agua de la boca con el dorso de la mano.

─¡Qué buena jugada la de Shikamaru y tú!

─Si Shikamaru no fuera tan perezoso haríamos jugadas como esa más seguido. ¡Seríamos un equipo invencible!

Ambos rieron, sabiendo que no podían exigirle demasiado a Shikamaru en cuanto a esfuerzo físico. En el campo mental era brillante, pero en el campo físico se limitaba a entrenar su cuerpo lo mínimo. Sólo jugaba partidos con ellos de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las veces asistía como mero espectador o prefería tirarse en la hierba para observar las nubes.

─Naruto-kun.

El rubio giró sorprendido al reconocer la voz. No pudo evitar estudiar al mayor de abajo a arriba al ver que Itachi lucía un impecable traje, camisa y corbata a juego; además portaba un maletín en una de sus manos.

─Itachi… ¡hola! ─saludó con una sonrisa.

─Hola, tiempo sin vernos. ─Miró a la chica que estaba a unos pasos de ellos, y eso Naruto lo notó.

─¡Oh! Itachi, te presento a Haruno Sakura, es una compañera de clase'ttebayo. ─Observó a la chica que se acercaba ligeramente sonrojada─. Sakura-chan, él es Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura soltó un hondo suspiro mientras pensaba que nunca antes había visto a un hombre tan guapo como ese. No recordaba que hace un mes se cruzó con Itachi en la calle por estar tan centrada en hablar con Sasuke para restregarle en la cara que Naruto no estaba sufriendo por su rechazo. Sin embargo, Itachi sí la recordó a ella. Una noche vio a Sasuke hablando con esa chica, después, su hermano entró en casa realmente enojado y se negó a hablar sobre lo que le ocurría. Le costó mucho serenarle después.

No podía ser. Esa era la chica de la que Sasuke le habló una semana atrás.

‹‹Esa persona diez años menor… ¡es Naruto-kun!››, confirmó sin lugar a dudas.

─En-encantada de conocerte, Itachi ─dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

─Lo mismo digo ─respondió con educación. Después miró a ambos adolescentes─. ¿Sois novios? ─preguntó directo. Aunque él ya sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, Sasuke se lo contó. Cuando se había acercado a ellos les había escuchado reír confidentes, parecían tener una buena relación.

Apenas Naruto abrió la boca para responder con una negativa cuando sintió la mano de Sakura estamparse en su cara y empujarle un poco para poder ser ella quien tomara la palabra.

─¿Yo?, ¿novia del tonto de Naruto? ─Sacudió una mano─. ¡Claro que no! Estoy soltera. ─Rió de forma escandalosa.

─Sakura-chan, no hacía falta que lo negaras de esa forma ─se lamentó.

Itachi parpadeó realmente sorprendido con la respuesta.

─¿No? ─No pudo evitar repetirlo─. Pensé qué… ─Por primera vez su actitud estudiada se fue al traste. Esa respuesta realmente le había descolocado. El propio Sasuke le había asegurado que una chica llamada Sakura era novia de Naruto-kun. ¿Cuántas amigas llamada Sakura podía tener el rubio?─. Pensé que tenías novia, Naruto-kun.

Un poco avergonzado, el rubio apartó la mirada.

─No tengo ─admitió. Tampoco es que deseara tener una, él quería un chico en concreto, pero era inalcanzable.

─Ya hemos hablado de eso, Naruto ─intervino Sakura al ver a su amigo casi lamentándose─. Si no tienes una novia es porque no quieres, candidatas no te faltan, tonto.

─Sakura-chan… ─Sonrió nervioso─. ¿Es necesario hablar de eso ahora? ─Mantener ese tema de conversación frente a Itachi era incómodo.

─¿Entonces no…?

La pregunta de Itachi fue interrumpida por el llamado de unos amigos de Naruto. Kiba y Lee voceaban al rubio para que regresara al campo a continuar el partido, asegurando que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo esperándole y el equipo que iba perdiendo estaba impacientándose.

─¡Ya vamos! ─exclamó y miró al mayor─. Itachi, tenemos que irnos… ─trató de excusarse.

─Les he oído. Ve. Yo también tengo que irme.

Tras despedirse, Naruto y Sakura regresaron con los demás. Naruto para continuar el partido y Sakura para seguir animando.

En cuanto Itachi puso en pie en casa de sus padres, Mikoto salió a recibirle con su más radiante sonrisa, como si llevara una eternidad sin verle y mostrando su ilusión por tener a sus dos hijos en casa. Fugaku le dedicó un saludo más calmado, preguntándole después sobre su trabajo.

─Ponte cómodo, Itachi ─pidió Mikoto─. La comida casi está lista.

─¿Sasuke ha llegado? ─preguntó antes de que ella se perdiera de vista tras la puerta de la cocina.

─Sí, está en su habitación.

Sin esperar un segundo, Itachi se encaminó a la habitación de su hermano. Al entrar le encontró concentrado revisando una pequeña estantería de libros, y aunque Sasuke ni siquiera le miró, notó su presencia.

─Hermano, bienvenido ─saludó tomando un libro entre sus manos y revisando el contenido brevemente.

El mayor divisó de forma fugaz la portada del libro, trataba sobre anatomía humana, especialmente sobre el esqueleto. Caminó hasta la cama donde tomó asiento, dejando el maletín a un lado y procediendo después a aflojar el nudo de la corbata.

─¿Interrumpo?

─No, sólo buscaba un libro, pero ya lo he encontrado ─respondió dejando el libro sobre el escritorio. Debía recordar llevarlo a su apartamento después.

Caminó en silencio, tomando asiento junto a su hermano mayor. Pero de haber imaginado lo que Itachi le diría a continuación, habría preferido salir de allí.

─He visto a Naruto-kun de camino hacia aquí. ─Casi al instante escuchó un suave gruñido de su hermano, como si la simple mención del rubio le irritara─. Parece que su tobillo se ha recuperado bien, estaba jugando un partido de fútbol.

─Deberíamos ir a comer, seguro que la comida ya está lista. ─Cambió de tema con descaro, pero Itachi no se dio por vencido.

─¿Acaso te molesta que hable de Naruto-kun?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada con indignación por la directa pregunta.

─No le soporto. Sólo es un niño inmaduro, me irrita.

─Sólo dices eso porque no te has parado a conocerle bien.

─Le conozco ─aseguró firme, aunque sabía que en el fondo eso no era cierto.

─¿De verdad?, ¿qué sabes acerca de él?

El menor clavó la mirada en su hermano, sintiendo que con esa pregunta Itachi le estaba retando.

─Tiene diecisiete años, es tan torpe como para caerse desde la ventana de un segundo piso, le gusta la jardinería, especialmente cuidar sus girasoles, también le gusta el fútbol. Quiere estudiar magisterio de educación primaria ─Frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula ante lo que estaba a punto de decir─. Y tiene novia. Una tan irritante como él ─masculló.

─¿Estás seguro de que tiene novia? Cuando venía hacía aquí, he visto que uno de sus compañeros de equipo le tocó el culo…

─¿Qué? ─Su voz mostró más sorpresa y coraje de la que deseó plasmar, pero eso no importaba ahora.

─Sí. ─No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada interna al ver la reacción de Sasuke─. Tal vez es su novio. Un chico con una peculiares marcas en las mejillas, unos triángulos rojos…

─¡Kiba…! ─masculló nuevamente, poniéndose de pie al instante.

La respuesta le causó cierta sorpresa a Itachi, quien afiló la mirada un poco curioso.

─¿Conoces a ese chico? ─A pesar de que su hermano le había escuchado, no se molestó en responderle y raudo se dirigió a la salida─. Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas? ─Pero un portazo fue su única respuesta.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa al ver la reacción que había tenido Sasuke. No había podido esperar más para contarle la forma en que ese chico había tocado a Naruto-kun, ansiaba ver cómo tomaría su hermano aquella información, y como esperaba sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas: Sasuke estaba celoso.

 **...**

Sasuke juraría que no había corrido tanto y tan rápido desde sus tiempos de adolescente. Ya no estaba acostumbrado, pero se negó a detenerse hasta llegar al parque, al lugar donde sabía que Naruto y sus amigos jugaban porque ya les había visto en más de una ocasión en el pasado.

Se detuvo respirando con cierta agitación. Alcanzó a ver a Naruto cerca de la portería, quien recibió un pase aéreo de otro chico y tras golpear el balón con la cabeza, marcaba un gol por la esquina superior derecha.

Después estuvo tentado a taparse las orejas cuando todos, excepto el equipo perdedor, comenzaron a gritar llenos de euforia. Vio a varios chicos acercarse a Naruto, unos le felicitaban con palmadas en la espalda, otros le abrazaban. Automáticamente el entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó al ver a Kiba acercarse por la espalda, dándole una firme nalgada que le arrancó un respingo a Naruto quien le dijo algo, pero no logró escucharlo desde allí. Se acercó un poco más, empuñando las manos. Kiba entonces rodeó los hombros de Naruto con un brazo, entablando una breve charla con él hasta que un chico poco agraciado físicamente desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, también se acercó al rubio. El chico era pelinegro, tenía unos grandes ojos con largas pestañas y exclamaba cosas sin sentido sobre el poder de la juventud.

─¡Naruto-kun, has estado maravilloso hoy! ¡Tres goles! Sin duda el poder de la juventud corre por tus venas

─¡Gracias, Lee! ─exclamó con la misma energía, levantando el pulgar.

Entonces Lee le tomó de las mejillas con efusividad y le plantó un tosco apretón de labios que arrancó exclamaciones sorprendidas de algunos y carcajadas de otros.

─¡Sigue así, Naruto-kun! ─Finalizó con una radiante sonrisa que desapareció al ver la reacción del rubio─. ¿Naruto-kun?

El rubio se había inclinado, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, y había empezado a toser como si se hubiera atragantado con algo y estuviera a punto de morir. Sintiendo un violento escalofrío desagradable subirle por la espalda, se frotó los labios con el brazo con insistencia. Había tenido el consuelo de que Sasuke fue el primero y último en tocar sus labios, ¡y ahora Lee…!

─¿¡Por qué has hecho eso'ttebayo!? ─gritó frustrado, sintiendo un par de lagrimones acumularse en sus ojos. Ahora podía entender qué sintió Sasuke cuando él le besó. Sin duda ser besado por alguien que no te provoca nada es bastante desagradable.

Lee le miró confundido por un instante, pero después mostró una gran sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

─He visto que a veces los futbolistas lo hacen en la tele.

La réplica de Naruto murió al sentir que Sakura se acercaba y le susurraba unas palabras al oído que le hicieron olvidar que iba a ordenarle a Lee que jamás volviera a hacer algo como eso. Sin poder contener la emoción miró a su izquierda.

─Sasuke… ─susurró. De no haber sido por Sakura ni siquiera le habría notado.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía… Pero la forma en que le hacía sentir la simple presencia de ese teme no había cambiado en absoluto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Sasuke ahí? Es más, ¿por qué estaba ahí parado observándole? Pensaba que Sasuke no quería ni verle. Por inercia caminó hacia el mayor, como si se sintiera atraído por una fuerza invisible. Tenía tantas ganas de escuchar su voz, de poder tocarle, saber qué había sido de su vida en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pero toda esa ilusión murió cuando Sakura le detuvo tomándole del brazo y justo al instante vio a Sasuke apartar la mirada y marcharse.

─Sasuke ─le llamó, pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente audible o el otro le había ignorado a posta.

─No vayas, Naruto ─le dijo Sakura, confidente─. Recuerda que dijiste que querías salir lo más digno posible de todo este asunto. Él tiene novia, ¿recuerdas? No merece tu atención, olvídale.

Sabía que Sakura lo decía por su bien, pero no podía evitar que doliera. Por un momento había olvidado a Karin, y se había ilusionado estúpidamente pensando que Sasuke estaba allí expresamente para verle a él, cuando la realidad era que seguramente Sasuke pasaba por allí y tal vez se había detenido a mirar cómo jugaban fútbol.

─Tienes razón dattebayo ─admitió con pesar.

─La tengo ─concordó. Le tocó la mejilla para que los ojos azules se enfocaran en ella, ya que Naruto no dejaba de mirar la espalda de Sasuke alejándose─. Naruto, si no pones de tu parte seguirás sufriendo por un amor imposible.

Con suavidad se liberó del agarre de Sakura y se alejó unos pasos, suspirando hondo.

─Sakura-chan, he estado un mes sin verle, he tratado de no pensar en él y centrarme en el examen de admisión a la universidad… ¡pero no es tan sencillo como parece! ─finalizó con frustración.

La chica le frotó la espalda suavemente en un intento de consolarle, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada.

─Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, supongo. ─Trató de animarle─. Después podrías poner tu atención en otro hombre. ─Sonrió cuando el candidato perfecto llegó a su mente─. ¡Como por ejemplo el chico que hemos visto hace un rato! Es guapísimo, tan elegante con ese traje…

─¿Te refieres a Itachi? ─preguntó sorprendido. Al ver a la chica asentir, de inmediato negó con la cabeza─. Imposible, sería muy raro terminar emparejado con el hermano de Sasuke.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Itachi?, ¿hermano de Sasuke? Analizándolo fríamente, ambos chicos se parecían bastante físicamente. Y entonces recordó que la noche que enfrentó a Sasuke, el chico iba acompañado de alguien.

" _Sasuke, ¿ocurre algo?_

─ _Itachi, espérame en casa. Enseguida te alcanzo."_

─¡Hermanos! ─exclamó inquieta con el descubrimiento, y eso su amigo lo notó.

─¿Ocurre algo, Sakura-chan?

─¡Sí! Sasuke cree que soy tu novia, pero a Itachi le hemos dicho que no lo soy, ¿qué pasa si ellos dos hablan y Sasuke descubre la verdad?

Aunque esperó que Naruto se sintiera contagiado por su intranquilidad, el rubio sólo se había encogido de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

─¿Debería de pasar algo? No es como si a Sasuke le importara si yo tengo novia o no'ttebayo ─admitió. Aunque le doliera, esa era la verdad. Tenía que ser realista, permanecer con los pies en la tierra y no crearse falsas esperanzas. Ya lo hizo una vez, pensando que tenía una oportunidad cuando Sasuke le dijo que no sentía nada por Karin y terminó herido─. Además, Sasuke puede pensar que lo hemos dejado, pero no creo que le importe ─insistió.

Ella suspiró, sintiéndose más tranquila. Naruto tenía razón. Sasuke tenía novia, ¿por qué le importaría el hecho de saber que Naruto y ella no eran novios? Ciertamente, el chico podría pensar que lo habían dejado, pero más allá de eso no pasaría nada. Para la mala suerte de su amigo, Sasuke no era gay, ni siquiera bisexual.

La apenaba ver a su amigo sufriendo por un amor imposible, pero sabía que Naruto era fuerte. Lo terminaría superando.

 **...**

Uchiha Fugaku alzó una ceja en un gesto molesto al escuchar la forma violenta en la que la puerta de entrada fue azotada. Segundos después, vio a su hijo menor entrar en la cocina.

─Sasuke, ¿qué forma es esa de entrar en casa? ─reprendió seriamente─. Ya no eres un niño.

El menor contuvo un gruñido de molestia. Lo último que deseaba era ser regañado como un mocoso, sólo quería poder descargar sus celos y frustración de algún modo. Ansiaba plantarse frente a Naruto y darle un beso que le robara el aliento, deseaba separar a Sakura de su lado, torturar a Kiba y a ese otro chico por tocar a Naruto de aquella forma, ¿¡quienes se creían que eran para hacerlo!?

─¿No vas a decir nada? ─insistió Fugaku, esperando una buena excusa.

Itachi intervino a favor de su hermano al ver el estado de éste. Sasuke se mostraba igual o peor que aquella noche que habló con Sakura.

─No se lo tengas en cuenta, Sasuke está muy nervioso por el examen final de especialidad básico ─fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Pero Fugaku no parecía conforme. Mikoto miraba preocupada la dura expresión de su hijo menor que de pronto parecía querer fulminar el suelo con la mirada.

─Hace un rato entró en casa y no lo hizo de ese modo. Lo hizo con educación, como debe ser.

─No se volverá a repetir ─aseguró Itachi al ver que Sasuke no tenía intención de decir algo. Quizá fue mala idea intentar provocar celos en su hermano para terminar de verificar si ese chico diez años menor era Naruto-kun. Su sospecha ya estaba más que confirmada desde antes. Preocupado se puso de pie y caminó hacia su hermano─. Sasuke, acompáñame a tu habitación. Hay algo que necesito darte, está en mi maletín ─inventó con la excusa de sacarle de allí.

─No tardéis, vamos a comer en cinco minutos ─ordenó Fugaku antes de que los jóvenes abandonaran la cocina.

Cuando Itachi encontró privacidad en la habitación de Sasuke, liberó un pequeño suspiro y le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a su hermano.

─Sasuke, ¿qué ha pasado?

─Nada ─masculló tentado a patear algo.

─Fuiste al parque para ver a Naruto-kun, ¿no es así? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke se maldijo interiormente, había sido demasiado obvio. Debía ser más cuidadoso, especialmente frente a Itachi. Ahora no podía negar que fue al parque, no tenía ninguna mentira creíble que decirle.

─Fui al parque… ─confesó resignado─. Pero ya no había nadie allí ─mintió.

─Entiendo. ─Asintió con serenidad─. Regresas enojado porque no has podido ver a Naruto-kun.

─¡No! ─sentenció casi interrumpiendo a su hermano─. ¿Por qué querría ver a ese dobe?

Las comisuras de Itachi se alzaron en una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción que no le gustó para nada a Sasuke.

─Porque te gusta.

Sasuke no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que esa afirmación le causó. ¡Itachi se había dado cuenta! ¿Pero cuándo…?, ¿cómo? Él había disimulado a la perfección… ¿cierto? Maldición… ¿Tan obvio era? Debía actuar calmado para no delatarse más frente a él.

─Itachi, ¿ese trabajo tuyo te ha hecho perder la cabeza? Has empezado a decir estupideces.

Pero Itachi no se mostró ofendido en lo absoluto por las palabras de su hermano.

─¿Así que Naruto-kun no te gusta?

─¡No! Sólo es un niño. Somos muy diferentes… ¡no funcionaría!

─¿Eso lo dices para convencerme a mí, o a ti? ─preguntó con una interior sonrisa maliciosa, a riesgo de empeorar el mal carácter que en ese momento poseía su tonto hermano menor.

Como respuesta Sasuke le dedicó una mirada fulminante, como si aquella pregunta le hubiese ofendido. Sin decir nada abandonó la habitación, dejándole solo.

─Parece que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé ─se susurró Itachi en la soledad de la habitación─. Tengo trabajo por delante.

Lo mejor era enterrar ese tema por ese día. No quería poner más irritable a Sasuke, mucho menos frente a sus padres.

 **...**

Habían pasado horas desde aquella conversación con Itachi. Era de noche y descansaba cómodamente en el sofá de su apartamento. Al menos su cuerpo sí descansaba, porque su mente no, en absoluto. La preocupación y la duda no le dejaban en paz. Itachi lo sabía todo. Pero ¿desde cuándo?, ¿cómo lo supo?, ¿tan obvio había sido todo este tiempo? Hacía un mes que no veía a Naruto, y aun así Itachi se había dado cuenta.

Y aunque lo negó todo frente a su hermano, éste no pareció creerle ni un poco.

Con pereza sin incorporó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Se preguntó si sería Itachi, quizá Suigetsu, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera Karin quien se hallaba tras la puerta.

Aunque cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió de quién se trataba, pensó con vehemencia que habría preferido que se tratara de Karin y no de Naruto.

─¡Hola, Sasuke! ─saludó sonriente, como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta.

Naruto avanzó un paso dispuesto a entrar, pero Sasuke alargó un brazo hasta posarlo en el marco de la puerta, prohibiéndole el paso. Los ojos azules le observaron inquietos en un primer instante y después con reproche.

─¿No piensas invitarme a entrar dattebayo?

─Estoy ocupado. Si quieres algo dilo y si no vete.

Soltando un bufido de molestia, Naruto retrocedió un paso. Estudió al otro con una silenciosa mirada. Sasuke tenía apoyada una mano en el marco de la puerta y con la otra mano todavía sostenía la puerta, impidiéndole el paso como si de una muralla humana se tratase.

¿Por qué actuaba así? Ni que fuera alguien peligroso.

─¿Por qué tan desconfiado? Soy Naruto, tu vecino de toda la vida'ttebayo, no un asesino. ─Indignado se cruzó de brazos.

─He dicho que estoy ocupado ─insistió con molestia, haciendo ademán de cerrar la puerta.

─¡Espera! ─Casi saltó sobre el otro para impedirlo, pero se contuvo al ver que la puerta volvía a abrirse─. No entiendo tu actitud, teme. Se supone que soy yo quien debería de estar enojado contigo, no al revés.

Tras escuchar ese reproche Sasuke le miró un momento, confundido. ¿Qué había hecho ahora para que estuviera ese tonto enojado con él?

─No entiendo qué estás diciendo ─respondió, ignorando el insulto.

─Fuiste tú quien me engañó, me dijiste que Karin no era tu novia y después… ─Se interrumpió al ver que la puerta se movía para cerrarse─. ¡Espera! ─insistió apoyando una mano en la madera para impedirlo. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante que Sasuke no dudó en devolverle─. ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan bastardo al menos por una vez?

─Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Sólo di lo que hayas venido a decir y vete ─ordenó.

En su mente, Naruto se visualizó dándole una patada en la entrepierna a Sasuke para bajarle esa actitud de bastardo. Después quizá podría darle un beso, ¡pero primero la patada!

─Estoy esperando ─apremió Sasuke ante el repentino mutismo del otro.

Naruto inspiró hondo y se obligó a contenerse. No, darle esa patada causaría más problemas entre ambos.

Pero había tantas cosas que quería decirle…

─¿Por qué me dijiste que ibas a visitarme porque el doctor Kabuto te lo pedía?, ¿por qué me mentiste de nuevo dattebayo? ¿Es porque te avergonzaba mostrarte preocupado por mí? ─Se acercó un paso, provocando que los hombros de Sasuke se tensaran en una actitud defensiva que Naruto no notó─. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a mudar? Bueno, ya sé que mis besos te molestaron, pero podemos ser amigos. ─Sin apenas tomar aire continuó lleno de impaciencia─. ¿Y por qué no respondes a mi primera pregunta?, ¿por qué?

La respuesta que recibió Naruto a todas sus interrogantes fue la madera de la puerta estrellándose en su nariz. No pudo contener un grito de dolor, llevándose las manos a la zona afectada, por suerte no hubo hemorragia.

─¡Maldito bastardo! ─masculló adolorido, mientras lagrimones se acumulaban en sus ojos. Fulminó la puerta con la mirada─. ¡No me rendiré! ─sentenció. Rendirse no era su estilo, ¡de ninguna manera!

Aquella escena se repitió los tres días siguientes. La paciencia de Sasuke, que era poca en realidad, estaba al límite. Naruto aparecía por allí en las últimas horas de la tarde, asaltándole a preguntas. Lo que preguntaba con mayor insistencia era por qué no quiso decirle que estuvo visitándole por voluntad propia y no porque el doctor Kabuto se lo pidiera.

Y su respuesta siempre era la misma, le cerraba la puerta en la cara, Naruto protestaba con algunas maldiciones y se marchaba indignado.

Pero ese día era diferente. Naruto había permitido que le cerraran la puerta en las narices tres veces, pero no iba a consentir una cuarta ocasión.

─Estoy cansado de repetirte que no tengo tiempo para un mocoso como tú. Estoy ocupado.

Y antes de que la puerta se cerrase Naruto atravesó un pie para impedirlo y empujó ligeramente para abrirla.

─Hoy no pienso irme hasta recibir mis respuestas'ttebayo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Maldijo el día en que Naruto tuvo en sus manos la dirección de su apartamento. Sólo quería olvidar a Naruto, ¿era mucho pedir no verle nunca más?

─No tengo nada que hablar con un niño como tú.

Ofendido, Naruto insistió en empujar la puerta para abrirla.

─¿Qué quieres decir con "como yo"?

─Eres molesto y gritón, andas por ahí creyéndote un adulto pero no eres más que un mocoso jugando a la parejita feliz con una niña igual de irritante que tú. ─Empujó la puerta, sacándole una queja de dolor al rubio por su pie presionado─. Aunque parece que eso ya pasó, todo apunta que ahora te has encaprichado con los chicos de nuevo.

Por un instante Naruto dejó de empujar, desconcertado al escuchar lo último.

─¿Qué?

─No te hagas más idiota de lo que eres, te vi en el parque. Kiba te manoseaba, y el otro tipo te besó. Me molesta la gente como tú.

El entrecejo de Naruto se arrugó paulatinamente al entender todo lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo. No imaginaba que el teme tuviera tan mal concepto de él, prácticamente le había dicho en su cara que era un cualquiera que andaba de flor en flor. Para colmo también hablaba mal de Sakura-chan cuando apenas había hablado con ella una vez en el parque.

─¡Eso no…! Lo de Kiba y Lee… sólo bromeaban'ttebayo. Sakura-chan no es irritante. ¿¡Y qué demonios estás insinuando sobre mí, teme!? ─casi gritó, sintiendo de nuevo la tentación de patearle en la entrepierna como días atrás. ─¡No tienes derecho…!

─Sabes perfectamente lo que insinúo, dobe ─interrumpió─. Primero te gustaba yo, después Sakura, luego te dejas manosear por Kiba y te besa ese engendro. ¿Después qué?

─¡Después nada! ─replicó exasperado─. ¡Eres tú quien me gusta, idiota!

Por bocazas acababa de joder su tapadera sobre una relación con Sakura. Pero qué importaba ahora, el teme estaba insinuando cosas sobre él que no le estaban gustando nada.

Entonces, sin esperarlo Sasuke dejó de empujar en un intento de cerrar y abrió la puerta, dedicándole una seria mirada.

─Ahora lo entiendo todo, por eso de repente frecuentas tanto por aquí. De nuevo te gusto yo ─comentó con cierta ironía, alzando una de las comisuras─. Sólo eres un mocoso que no sabe lo que quiere ─soltó en tono despectivo─. Madura de una vez.

Los puños de Naruto se apretaron hasta que los nudillos se tornaron blancos, los ojos azules se afilaron, dedicándole una intensa mirada de enojo y determinación mezclados.

Ya estaba cansándole la palabrería del teme. Sólo le insultaba a él y a sus amigos, además se burlaba de sus sentimientos y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar eso.

─¿Madurar? ─reiteró en un tono serio que Sasuke jamás le había escuchado─. ¡Eres tú quien tiene que madurar dattebayo! ─Se acercó un paso, señalándole. ─Y además de un inmaduro, también eres un cobarde.

─¿Un cobarde? ─reiteró con la misma seriedad que mostró Naruto hacía un momento.

─¡Sí! Te digo que me gustas y tú no haces más que esconderte. Te dan miedo los sentimientos de un "mocoso inmaduro" dattebayo.

Suficiente, pensó Sasuke totalmente hastiado. ¿Quién se creía que era ese idiota para llamarle inmaduro y cobarde? En un arrebato poco propio de él, eliminó la distancia entre ellos y tomó a Naruto por la pechera con ambas manos.

─No soy un cobarde…

─¡Entonces demuéstralo! ─interrumpió sin mostrarse amedrentado en absoluto por el enojo del mayor.

Sasuke abrió la boca dispuesto a poner a ese mocoso en su lugar. Nadie le llamaba inmaduro y cobarde y seguía vivo para contarlo. Pero el rubio fue más rápido que cualquier movimiento que él pretendiera hacer. Las manos de Naruto se aferraron a las mejillas de Sasuke y le atrajeron para eliminar la distancia, presionando sus labios en un casto beso.

Parpadeó incrédulo. Jamás pensó que ese dobe volvería a tener la osadía de besarle. Apenas unos segundos después recibió una agresiva mordida en el labio inferior que le hizo despertar de su estupor y le arrancó una queja.

─¡Eso por haberme cerrado la puerta en las narices todos estos días! ─explicó ligeramente molesto al recordarlo, viendo a Sasuke tocarse el adolorido labio inferior.

─¿A qué demonios estás jugando?

Naruto se mantuvo alerta por si a Sasuke se le ocurría soltarle un golpe, pero ni así se arrepentiría de haberle besado, y mucho menos de haberle mordido, ¡era lo mínimo que ese teme merecía!

─¡No estoy jugando! ─replicó con fastidio.

Ahora podía comprender algo: Sasuke no tomaba en serio sus sentimientos. Además de inmaduro y cobarde, era incrédulo. Para Sasuke, él solo estaba jugando. Seguramente pensaba que él tenía un concepto muy frívolo del amor.

─No puedo perder más tiempo contigo. Sólo vete y no regreses ─ordenó Sasuke, queriendo zanjar toda aquella situación de una vez─. Te recuerdo que estoy saliendo con Karin.

Los labios de Naruto se tensaron en una mueca de frustración al escuchar lo último, pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de no sentirse afectado.

─No me importa. Tú me gustas, ¡y haré que te fijes en mí dattebayo! ─sentenció antes de marcharse.

─¿Pero qué demonios…? ─se susurró totalmente estupefacto con semejante determinación.

Presentía que aquello sería un dolor de cabeza. Karin quería que se fijara en ella, Naruto quería que se fijara en él. ¡Y él sólo quería vivir alejado de cualquier Uzumaki, ¿era mucho pedir?!

Giró al escuchar unos susurros a sus espaldas, viendo que algunos vecinos habían salido probablemente al escuchar el jaleo que había armado ese usuratonkachi. Preocupado se preguntó si habían visto el beso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí mirando y cuchicheando?

─¿Qué demonios estáis mirando? ─preguntó en tono agrio.

De inmediato los vecinos se disculparon con una ligera inclinación y corrieron a encerrarse en sus apartamentos, intimidados por la agresiva mirada del nuevo vecino.

Cuando se supo solo en el pasillo, Sasuke llevo unos dedos a tocarse el labio inferior. Todavía palpitaba con un ligero dolor, el idiota le había mordido con saña. A parte de eso, en esta ocasión el idiota le había dejado terriblemente confundido con sus palabras. ¿De verdad no le importaba que estuviera saliendo con Karin? En realidad era mentira, pero eso Naruto no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Ese dobe iba realmente en serio?, ¿o era simplemente el capricho de un niño que se empeña en tener lo que no está a su alcance?

El instinto le decía que lo más sensato sería buscarse otro lugar donde vivir y encargarse de que esta vez Naruto no supiera sobre su dirección.

Pero… ¿eso no sería un comportamiento cobarde?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola. Me he retrasado un poco debido a un bajón anímico causado por problemas de salud, así que lo último que me apetecía hacer era escribir o leer. No era nada grave, pero sí molesto. Ahora estoy mejor, y aprovechando que hoy es el **SasuNaru day** no quería atrasar más la actualización.

¡Feliz **SasuNaru day**! ¡Viva el SasuNaru! El SasuNaru es vida. El SasuNaru es amor :D

En este capítulo, Naruto me recordó al meme ese del dinosaurio diciéndole al perrito "Déjese querer", jaja XDD

El miércoles estuve esperando a Marty McFly, pero apareció en un 21 de octubre de un 2015 alterno LOL!

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Un aliado

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 8: "Un aliado":

─¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

El grito de sorpresa que liberó Sakura hizo que Naruto se tapara las orejas al instante.

─Sakura-chan, no grites ─susurró.

Después estudió su alrededor para comprobar que nadie se había detenido a mirarles. No había sido buena idea contarle lo ocurrido con Sasuke los días anteriores mientras caminaban del instituto a sus hogares.

─Es que no puedo creerlo, Naruto. ─Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. Se acercó más a su amigo para hablar confidente─. Creía que lo único que querías era salir lo más digno posible de toda la situación con Uchiha Sasuke, estabas lográndolo. ¡Y ahora me dices que ayer te enfrentaste a él de esa forma!

─Bueno… ─Se rascó la nuca tímidamente─. Eso no es todo.

─¿Hay más? ─cuestionó sorprendida, viendo a su amigo asentir en un movimiento de cabeza.

─Le besé.

Cuando la sorpresa inicial desapareció en Sakura largos segundos después, miró ceñuda a Naruto. ¿Acaso era tonto? Llevaba tanto tiempo sufriendo por el amor no correspondido de ese tipo, y ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo y las cosas volvían a su cauce, iba el idiota y lo fastidiaba todo. No sólo se enfrentaba a Sasuke diciéndole de nuevo que le gusta, ¡también le besaba!

No sabía si darle un puñetazo, o mejor…

─Sakura-chan, estás muy callada'ttebayo ─comentó preocupado. Sospechaba que ese silencio tan denso no era bueno.

─Estoy contando hasta diez para no golpearte por idiota.

─Ugh…

El rubio no dudó en alejarse unos pasos, pero Sakura le tomó del brazo en un firme agarre y le atrajo hacia ella. Naruto temió por su vida. Sakura-chan tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y sería capaz de enviarle al hospital de un solo golpe. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, en el hospital estaba Sasuke, así que…

─Naruto, usa la cabeza ─le ordenó, sacándole de sus pensamientos─. ¿Cómo planeas lograr que un heterosexual, con novia, se fije en ti? ¡Es una locura!

─¡Haré lo que sea dattebayo! ─exclamó. Las palabras de su amiga le provocaron frustración y le empujaron a poner los pies sobre la tierra, ¡pero se negaba a rendirse!

─Un "lo que sea" no funciona, Naruto. A no ser que te hicieras una operación de cambio de sexo ─se mofó, riendo divertida al imaginar a Naruto con una apariencia femenina pero con un comportamiento masculino. Sería todo un espectáculo.

─¡Eso no está dentro de mi "lo que sea"! ─protestó alarmado─. Quiero que Sasuke se fije en mí tal y como soy.

Sakura suspiró hondo, sabiendo que cuando a su amigo se le metía una idea en la cabeza era casi imposible lograr que la desechara.

─¿Y ahora pretendes que te sonría y te diga que cuentas con mi apoyo?

─Sinceramente, no estaría mal ─confesó.

─Pues no tienes mi apoyo ─sentenció─. Naruto, eres mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti. Sólo te vas a hacer daño.

─Sakura-chan ─la llamó, deteniéndose y mirándola con decisión─, prefiero lamentarme por haberlo intentado hasta el cansancio, que por no haberlo intentado.

Estar un mes sin ver a Sasuke no había funcionado en absoluto, sus sentimientos seguían intactos. Quizá un mes había sido muy poco tiempo alejado de él, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba. En el momento en que vio a Sasuke en el parque días atrás, decidió que realmente quería intentarlo. Quería confesarle de nuevo sus sentimientos a ese teme gruñón, e intentar ser correspondido.

Él solo no podía deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke. Parecía imposible. Pero quizá el propio Sasuke, después de rechazarle una vez tras otra, podría lograr que esos sentimientos desaparezcan.

Y era cierto, prefería mil veces lamentarse por haberlo intentado y haber fracasado, que por no haberlo intentado y preguntarse qué podría haber sido.

─Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? ─afirmó con pesar. Su amigo se estaba encaminando a paso seguro a un precipicio, la caída sería nefasta. Y luego ella estaría allí, tratando de recomponer los pedazos rotos.

─No. Quiero intentarlo'ttebayo.

La chica se llevó una mano a la cabeza, removiendo algunos mechones con molestia.

─Si supiera que iba a servir de algo, te daría un puñetazo en esa cabeza hueca que tienes. ─Vio a su amigo mostrar una tenue sonrisa asustada─. Pero sé que sería algo inútil, sólo lograría volverte más tonto de lo que ya eres.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─protestó ofendido.

─En fin, te deseo suerte. ─Sin más le dio un contundente palmetazo en la espalda─. ¡La vas a necesitar!

El grito de dolor de Naruto se escuchó casi en el otro extremo de Konoha. Su espalda estaba rota, ¡seguro! Pero Sasuke podría cuidarle en el hospital, sí… tal vez merecería la pena.

─¡Hey! ¿Qué estáis secreteando vosotros dos?

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Kiba al tiempo que un brazo rodeaba sus hombros. Al mirar a su lado, vio que a Kiba le acompañaban Chouji, Lee y un silencioso Shikamaru.

─Nada. Hablábamos sobre… ¡sobre el examen de admisión a la universidad! ─inventó.

El camino de regreso a casa se prolongó por entretenerse hablando, primero sobre el examen de admisión a la universidad, luego sobre sus pasados partidos de fútbol en el parque y finalmente sobre sus planes para la navidad que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando Naruto entró en su casa y saludó a sus padres, Kushina le informó de algo que le sorprendió.

─¡Por fin llegas'ttebane! Itachi ha llamado por teléfono, dice que quiere hablar contigo. Le he dicho que llamara sobre esta hora nuevamente.

Naruto miró el reloj de pared de la sala y vio que había llegado media hora más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora. ¿Itachi?, ¿Uchiha Itachi había llamado para hablar con él? Aquello no le dio buena espina, no después de recordar el interrogatorio al que éste le sometió días atrás.

La voz de Minato captó su atención.

─Es muy raro que te retrases, ¿ha ocurrido algo? ─preguntó preocupado.

El menor sacudió la cabeza como respuesta, negando.

─Sólo me entretuve hablando con mis amigos dattebayo. ─Sonrió ligeramente, rascándose la nuca.

El teléfono rompió el breve silencio. Minato fue raudo a contestar, y Naruto, presintiendo que podría tratarse de Itachi, fue tras él como su sombra.

─Oh, Itachi. ─Le nombró con una afable sonrisa, y después guardó un breve silencio, escuchando a su interlocutor─. ¿Naruto? ─Clavó la mirada en su hijo, viendo a éste negar con desesperación mientras sacudía las manos.

─¡Dile que no estoy! ─masculló bajito.

Minato alzó una ceja sin comprender la actitud de su hijo. ¿Por qué no quería hablar con Itachi? El chico necesitaba hablar con su hijo, parecía algo importante.

─Dice que te diga que no está.

─¡Papá! ─protestó casi en un grito, arrebatándole el teléfono─. Gracias por nada'ttebayo ─farfulló viendo a su padre alejarse mientras éste contenía una risa divertida. Suspiró para serenarse y un poco inquieto se acercó el teléfono a la oreja─. ¿…Itachi?

─Así que no querías hablar conmigo, Naruto-kun.

El rubio le contestó con una estruendosa y falsa risita, negando con la cabeza como si Itachi pudiera verle.

─N-no… Mi padre sólo bromeaba. Pero es muy extraño que me llames, ¿ocurre algo? ─No pudo evitar ir directamente al grano.

─¿Podemos vernos? ─respondió igual de directo.

─¿Ah? Bueno… estoy ocupado, tengo que estudiar y…

La voz de Itachi, un poco más seria, le interrumpió.

─Temo que no he sido muy especifico. Tenemos que vernos. Hoy ─sentenció.

Ante esa determinación Naruto pasó saliva de forma sonora. Quería librarse de ese encuentro con Itachi, presentía que no saldría nada bueno. ¿Quería interrogarle otra vez como si estuvieran en un juicio? ¡No quería pasar por eso de nuevo! Pero ese tono tan serio le había intimidado.

─¡Oh…! Has dicho hoy. ─Rió con desgano─. Justamente hoy no estoy tan ocupado'ttebayo.

─Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerme un hueco en tu apretada agenda, Naruto-kun ─respondió usando nuevamente un tono afable que logró que el rubio respirara tranquilo.

─Sí, has tenido suerte, jeh... ─Por dentro lloraba de desesperación al no ser capaz de negarse a la orden de Itachi. Presentía que un Itachi enojado debía de ser terrible y no quería arriesgarse a confirmar sus sospechas.

Después Itachi le informó sobre el lugar donde se verían y la hora. Era dentro de dos horas. Durante ese tiempo se mantuvo hecho un manojo de nervios. Cuando Minato y Kushina le preguntaron qué quería Itachi para tratar de contactarle con esa insistencia, Naruto sólo les respondió que nada importante. Los adultos no le creyeron, pero no insistieron más.

Cuanto menos deseaba Naruto que avanzara el tiempo, más rápido parecía transcurrir, hasta que cuando menos lo esperó llegó la hora de marcharse. Atravesó el conocido parque que frecuentaba con sus amigos y se encaminó al centro. Llegó a tiempo a la cafetería que Itachi le indicó. Era conocida por sus deliciosos pasteles y sus exquisitas variedades de café. Nunca había ido allí porque los precios eran un poco caros para su pobre bolsillo, así que ingresó un poco incómodo.

─Naruto-kun.

La voz de Itachi le erizó el vello de la nuca. Trató de serenarse y compuso su mejor sonrisa mientras avanzaba al fondo del local, donde Itachi estaba ocupando una mesa junto a uno de los ventanales.

Tomó asiento frente al mayor, quien degustaba una humeante taza de café.

─Llegas puntual. Es una cualidad que aprecio.

─Mn… gracias ─respondió un poco incómodo. A pesar de su puntualidad Itachi parecía llevar tiempo esperándole─. ¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

─Diez minutos. ─Le dedicó una breve mirada─. ¿Quieres beber o comer algo?

Como respuesta Naruto sacudió la cabeza y las manos. Los precios eran algo caros, su bolsillo no podría asimilar el gasto, y por otro lado le incomodaba que Itachi pudiera pagárselo a él.

A pesar de su negativa, unos minutos después tuvo frente a él una humeante taza de chocolate y una porción de pastel de fresas y nata. Después transcurrieron algunos minutos en silencio, aumentando la incomodidad en Naruto y rozando con robarle el apetito. Itachi seguía sin decir el motivo por el que le había citado allí, simplemente rompía el silencio por momentos con preguntas sobre asuntos triviales.

─Itachi… ─le llamó sin poder contener más la curiosidad─. ¿Por qué querías verme?

─¿Acaso no te sientes cómodo, Naruto-kun? ─Dio un sorbo a su taza de café para tratar de ocultar una sonrisilla. Desde el primer minuto había notado la incomodidad en el rubio. Era divertido alterar al adolescente de esa forma con su simple presencia.

─No es eso ─negó al instante─. Pero admite que es extraño que quieras verme con tanta urgencia dattebayo.

─Está bien, seré directo. ─Con suavidad posó su taza sobre la mesa. Naruto se aferró con ambas manos a su taza de chocolate casi acabada, mirándole expectante─. Sé sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi hermano.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Naruto se había puesto de pie de un ágil salto, como si aquella directa confesión le hubiese golpeado en el estómago. Aterrado negó con la cabeza. Ya sabía que nada bueno podía salir de ese encuentro. ¡Itachi iba a matarle! Seguro le había citado para ordenarle que olvidara su interés en Sasuke y prohibirle que se le acercara en veinte kilómetros a la redonda.

Probablemente Itachi intuyó todo tras el interrogatorio que le hizo en el jardín. ¡Había sido demasiado obvio! Itachi era astuto, no por nada era un reconocido abogado. ¡Estaba acabado!

─N-no sé de qué hablas ─balbuceó acelerado. Era momento de emprender la huida para salvar el pellejo─. Y ahora tengo que irme…

No tuvo tiempo ni de avanzar un paso cuando Itachi alargó el brazo y le apresó la muñeca. Contuvo un gritillo de terror para no llamar la atención. Itachi iba a matarle. ¡Itachi iba a matarle!

─No tienes que ir a ningún lado. ─Suavemente tiró del rubio y le obligó a tomar asiento de nuevo. Naruto le miraba evidentemente asustado. Aquella situación le estaba resultando divertida─. Vamos a hablar ─instruyó.

Al verse acorralado por la imponente presencia del mayor, Naruto no vio más solución que confesarlo todo, tal vez así el otro se compadecería un poco de él.

─Tienes razón, Itachi. ¡Lo siento mucho'ttebayo! ─Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de disculpa─. He tratado de olvidarle, ¡pero es imposible! Sasuke me gusta demasiado. Entiendo que quieras que me mantenga alejado de él, pero es que…

─No quiero que te mantengas alejado de él ─interrumpió inmutable.

─¿No? ─Le miró confuso. Pensaba que eso era lo que Itachi quería─. ¿Por qué no?

─Quiero que te acerques a él. Y yo voy a ayudarte.

Ahora sí que Naruto no comprendía nada. Itachi le había citado porque… ¿quería que se acercase a Sasuke?, ¿por qué? Tal vez quería que ayudara a Sasuke en algo. Pero aquello no tenía sentido.

─No entiendo ─susurró─. ¿Has escuchado la parte donde dije que Sasuke me gusta mucho?

─Así es ─asintió sereno.

─¿Y aun así quieres que me acerque a él?

─Esa es la idea.

Naruto guardó un breve silencio, tratando de asimilar aquella situación.

─Sigo sin entender nada. ─Con un rápido movimiento levantó la taza y engulló los últimos restos de su chocolate ya casi frío─. Creo que te has equivocado de Uzumaki'ttebayo. Sabes que mi prima Karin es novia de tu hermano, ella podrá ayudarle mejor.

─El equivocado ahora eres tú, Naruto-kun. Si hay alguien que puede ayudar a mi hermano, ese eres tú.

En su interior Naruto se sintió preocupado. ¿Así que le ocurría algo a Sasuke? Esperaba que no fuera algo muy malo. Aunque Sasuke fuera un bastardo con él, deseaba su bienestar.

Pensativo, tomó el platillo de la porción de pastel y lo acercó, comenzando a comerlo cuando entonces reparó en lo último que dijo Itachi.

─Un momento. ¿Yo?, ¿por qué sólo puedo ayudarle yo? ─Aquella conversación cada vez tenía menos sentido. Por mucho que le pesara, Karin sería mejor ayuda y Sasuke la aceptaría gustoso al tratarse de su novia.

─Porque eres tú quien le gusta a mi hermano.

─¿¡Qué!?

Los clientes en las mesas cercanas detuvieron sus propias conversaciones para mirar al rubio que había dado semejante grito. Sonrojado por la vergüenza, Naruto inclinó repetidas veces la cabeza en señal de disculpa y entonces todos regresaron a sus asuntos. Acto seguido Naruto casi enterró la cara en la porción de pastel y comenzó a engullirla en un intento de sofocar los nervios que las palabras de Itachi le habían causado.

No. ¡Aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto! No tenía sentido. ¡Nada tenía sentido!

Sasuke estaba saliendo con Karin, Sasuke le había rechazado casi una decena de veces, a Sasuke le molestaba su simple presencia, ni siquiera quiso que él supiera dónde vivía ahora.

Ni hablar. No debía ilusionarse. Itachi estaba bromeando.

─¿No vas a decir nada, Naruto-kun?

Al instante Naruto inspiró profundamente y dejó a un lado su plato vacío, dedicándole una seria mirada al mayor.

─Es una broma de mal gusto. Me enoja que me hayas llamado para burlarte de mí'ttebayo.

De nuevo se puso de pie con intención de marcharse. Nunca había imaginado que Itachi pudiera ser incluso más bastardo que Sasuke. Al parecer les venía de familia, probablemente lo habían heredado de Fugaku; de Mikoto imposible porque incluso siendo un niño de siete años opinaba que era la mujer más dulce que había conocido.

─Naruto-kun, lo último que pretendía era ofenderte. ─Con un movimiento de mano le invitó a tomar asiento nuevamente─. Te aseguro que mis palabras no son una broma: a Sasuke le gustas ─insistió.

─Para Sasuke no soy más que un mocoso inmaduro. Además, Karin es su novia, ¿lo olvidas?

─Karin no es novia de mi tonto hermano menor ─aseguró, invitándole una vez más a tomar asiento.

Esta vez Naruto obedeció y despacio se sentó, mirándole perplejo.

─¿Han roto? ─No pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran de alegría─. ¿Cuándo?, ¿cómo fue?, ¿por qué?

─No han roto porque nunca hubo nada.

Confuso y ansioso, Naruto se removió en la silla. No podía ser posible lo que Itachi decía porque…

─La última vez que estuve en casa de tus padres, Mikoto aseguró que Karin era novia de Sasuke. Tú estabas allí, también lo escuchaste.

─Aquello sólo fue un malentendido. ─Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos en los azules─. Naruto-kun, confía en mí. Sasuke es muy reservado y es complicado que hable sobre él, pero te aseguro que Karin no es su novia, jamás lo fue. Sasuke me contó que sólo ha habido unos besos entre ellos en el pasado, pero nada más.

─Quiero confiar en ti ─aseguró─, pero es complicado cuando ayer el propio Sasuke me recordó su relación con Karin dattebayo.

Itachi escuchó con interés aquello.

─¿Ayer hablaste con Sasuke?

─Más o menos. Estos últimos días he ido a su apartamento. Pero se niega a hablar conmigo y me ha estado cerrando la puerta en la cara ─refunfuñó acariciándose el puente de la nariz al recordar el dolor del portazo del primer día que intentó hablar con él.

─Me temo que tu presencia es demasiado intimidante para Sasuke.

Pero Naruto ni siquiera escuchó aquella frase por estar sumergido en sus recuerdos. Con frustración azotó una mano contra la mesa, haciendo saltar las dos tazas por suerte vacías.

─¡Maldito teme…! ¿No se cansa de mentirme? ¡Y luego dice que el mocoso inmaduro soy yo!

─¿De qué hablas, Naruto-kun?

─Desde que… ─Hizo una breve pausa, inseguro sobre si hablar sobre eso precisamente con Itachi─. Desde que besé a Sasuke la primera vez no ha dejado de mentirme. Me hizo creer que mantenía una relación con Karin. Cuando me caí por la ventana el teme aseguró que iba a visitarme a casa porque el doctor Kabuto se lo pedía, pero él mismo me dijo que jamás le ordenó a Sasuke algo como eso y que si me había estado visitando era porque él quiso hacerlo.

Itachi sonrió interiormente al percibir que ese "desde que besé a Sasuke la primera vez" dejaba entrever que ese rubio había tenido la osadía de besar a su hermano más de una vez. Admiraba la insistencia de Naruto-kun, aplicarla con alguien tan gruñón y reservado como Sasuke no era sencillo. Él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

─Y ahora tú dices que yo le gusto a él, cuando ese teme no ha dejado de rechazarme dattebayo ─finalizó cruzándose de brazos con disgusto─. ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Por qué Sasuke actúa así?

─Naruto-kun, escucha ─le llamó confidente─. Si quieres que Sasuke te acepte tienes que demostrarle que tus sentimientos son firmes. Por la forma en que él habla de ti, Sasuke cree que sólo eres un capricho adolescente para él.

─¿Sasuke habla de mí? ─La ilusión de los primeros segundos murió al darse cuenta de que lo que Sasuke hablaba de él no era precisamente algo bueno. Frunció el ceño─. ¡No es un capricho!

─El hecho de que empezaste a salir con Sakura después de haberle dicho a él que te gusta, te restó mucha credibilidad ante sus ojos.

Naruto le miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo sabía Itachi sobre su supuesta relación con Sakura-chan? Cuando él le preguntó en el parque, la chica negó rápidamente cualquier relación entre ambos. ¡Sin duda Sasuke se lo había contado a Itachi! Ahora comprendía por qué Itachi preguntó de forma tan directa en el parque si Sakura y él eran novios.

Rápidamente se excusó contándole a Itachi que todo fue una mentira precipitada que inventó sobre la marcha un día que vio a Sasuke y a Karin en el parque. Le aseguró que sólo lo hizo porque había decidido darse por vencido con Sasuke y quería salir lo más digno posible de esa situación.

Itachi terminó contándole sus esfuerzos por sacarle a Sasuke información sobre quién fue el chico diez años menor que se le confesó tiempo atrás, y también las breves conversaciones que habían mantenido sobre el rubio.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Confirmaba que Sasuke tenía un pésimo concepto de él, y todo empeoró cuando Sakura-chan y él le hicieron creer que mantenían una relación. Si lo pensaba detenidamente quizá era normal, no se conocían mucho el uno al otro. ¡Si tan solo ese teme le permitiera acercarse podrían conocerse, podría demostrarle que sus sentimientos no eran frívolos!

─No puedo creerlo, ¡tu hermano es un cobarde! Ya verá ese teme, iré ahora mismo a enfrentarle y…

─No es buena idea, Naruto-kun ─interrumpió─. Te pido que actúes como si esta conversación nunca hubiese existido. No quiero que Sasuke sepa que estoy interviniendo en este asunto.

─¿Pero entonces qué puedo hacer? ¡Sasuke es terco!

─Lo sé mejor que tú ─aseguró.

Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó un papel doblado y un poco arrugado, dejándolo sobre la mesa, frente a Naruto. Éste le miró confuso, tomando el papel un poco inseguro y abriéndolo, viendo el contenido.

─Es el horario de Sasuke, algunos días regresa antes a casa.

─Gracias ─dijo, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

─Ahora, sobre lo que debes hacer… ─Hizo una ligera pausa─. Ya que me has comentado que los últimos días has estado visitándole, pienso que ahora sería bueno que permanezcas unos días sin verle.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó con desagrado, aquello no le parecía bien─. ¿Por qué?

─Si atosigas a Sasuke, sólo conseguirás que él se aleje más. La técnica que yo suelo usar con él es presionar un poco, después le dejo descansar un tiempo y vuelvo a atacar cuando está con la guardia baja.

Naruto rió al escuchar aquella confesión. Al parecer hasta el propio Itachi lo tenía difícil con Sasuke en ciertos momentos. El mayor le acompañó con una suave risa. Tras una breve charla más donde se contaron los planes que tenían para navidad, se marcharon. Naruto agradeció avergonzado que Itachi pagara la cuenta, a pesar de que éste asegurara que le invitaba gustoso.

Los siguientes días Naruto puso todo su empeño en hacer caso a las indicaciones de Itachi y durante unos días no buscó a Sasuke. Aprovechó ese tiempo para centrarse en sus estudios y pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos. El examen de admisión a la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Un día, tras un agotador partido de fútbol en el parque, le contó todo lo ocurrido con Itachi a Sakura, quien incrédula escuchaba todo.

─¿Hablas en serio?

─¿Por qué mentiría? El propio Itachi me animó a conquistar a su hermano'ttebayo. Me aseguró que yo le gusto ─insistió.

─Ahora lo entiendo ─casi susurró, pensativa. Pero fue escuchada por Naruto.

─¿Qué entiendes?

Sakura le relató lo ocurrido el día después de que engañaran a Sasuke y a Karin con que ellos mantenían una relación. Le contó que tuvo el atrevimiento de enfrentar a Sasuke y que éste pareció mostrarse celoso por un momento. Pero lo había descartado al pensar que era imposible que el chico pudiera tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia su rubio amigo.

─Sasuke aseguró que eras un mocoso inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere. Dijo que hoy estabas interesando en mí pero que mañana lo estarías en otra persona.

Totalmente frustrado, Naruto se revolvió sus rubios mechones, dejándolos más despeinados que de costumbre.

─¡Ese idiota…!

─¡Pero yo te defendí! ─aseguró la chica llena de orgullo. Nadie insultaba a sus amigos en su presencia.

─Gracias, Sakura-chan. ─Trató de sonreír, pero bufó fastidiado─. ¡Ese teme se merece una patada en el culo!

─Bueno… ─comenzó a decir ella con inseguridad─. Tal vez es tu culpa que tu Sasuke nii-chan piense así de ti. Le hiciste creer que yo te gustaba cuando antes le dijiste que él te gusta.

─¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Se supone que yo no le gustaba, ¡me rechazó! Sólo quería dejar de sentirme humillado frente a él dattebayo ─se excusó─. ¡Si ese idiota no me hubiera mentido desde el principio yo no habría tenido que hacer eso!

─Deja de frustrarte por lo que ya pasó. Ahora, con la ayuda de Itachi tienes el control de la situación. Él podrá ayudarte mejor que cualquier otra persona.

─Tienes razón. ─Sonrió esperanzado y miró a su amiga─. ¿Ahora sí cuento con tu apoyo, Sakura-chan?

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con decisión. Aunque con la ayuda de Itachi, la suya no sería necesaria.

─¡Tienes mi apoyo!

 **...**

A pesar de que Naruto tenía planeado no ver a Sasuke hasta después de año nuevo, el día treinta recibió una noticia que le hizo ir apurado al hospital en el que éste hacía las prácticas. Aquella tarde Kiba llamó por teléfono a su casa, contándole que Lee estaba en el hospital, al parecer se había fracturado una pierna.

No pudo evitar buscar a Sasuke con la mirada con cierta ansiedad después de días sin verle. Se preguntaba si ese teme había extrañado su presencia aunque sea un poco. Se supone que él le gustaba, según Itachi.

Llegó a la habitación de Lee, donde estaban varios de sus amigos. Naruto se enteró de que Lee se había hecho la fractura después de exhibirse frente a sus amigos tratando de bajar unas pronunciadas escaleras montado en una bicicleta. Suspiró hondo, pensando que su amigo Lee a veces era un poco temerario. Recibiría una bronca de sus padres cuando llegaran, Shikamaru les dijo que los adultos estaban en camino.

─Lee… ─Se acercó Naruto cuando los otros estaban enfrascados en otro tema de conversación─. ¿El doctor que está llevando tu caso es Yakushi Kabuto?

─No. Es otro doctor ─negó con simpleza─. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto se rascó la nuca, riendo ligeramente para restarle importancia al asunto. Si el doctor Kabuto no era quien atendía a Lee, era poco probable que pudiera ver a Sasuke.

─Sólo era curiosidad'ttebayo.

 **...**

Sasuke suspiró por décima vez esa tarde y dio un último trago a su vaso de café. Lanzó el vacío vaso desechable a una papelera cercana a la máquina expendedora de cafés. Agradecía poder estar solo en ese momento en la sala de descanso, a veces llegaba a pensar que Karin era su segunda sombra.

Desde que le dijo a la chica que no se metiera en sus asuntos, ésta parecía haber abandonado su actitud molesta. Al menos mostraba esa faceta de novia posesiva y celosa en menos ocasiones, y eso era un alivio.

No pudo evitar que al pensar en una Uzumaki otro Uzumaki llegara a su mente: Naruto. Hacía días desde que ese idiota se plantó por última vez en la puerta de su apartamento y casi le gritó en la cara que haría cualquier cosa para conquistarle.

Debía admitirse a sí mismo, en lo más profundo de su mente; que por un momento, por un mísero instante, esa determinación de Naruto le asustó. Sabía que el rubio era algo tozudo. Incluso llegó a plantearse mudarse de apartamento, pero al reparar en que esa sería una actitud cobarde lo descartó por completo. Eso sería como darle la razón a ese usuratonkachi.

" _Y además de un inmaduro, también eres un cobarde."_

¡Él no era ningún cobarde! Puede que aquella determinación de Naruto le hubiera impresionado un poco, ¡pero nada más! Para colmo tuvo la osadía de llamarle inmaduro, ¡a él!

El único inmaduro era ese dobe. Era caprichoso. Sus sentimientos, si es que los tenía, eran inestables. De ninguna manera quería a su lado a una persona así, por mucho que ese idiota le gustara. No permitiría ser la diversión pasajera de Naruto. Tarde o temprano se cansaría de insistir.

Abandonó la sala con cierto desgano y sintiendo molestia consigo mismo por volver a tener a ese rubio clavado en sus pensamientos. Entonces, al inicio del pasillo vio acercarse a alguien vagamente conocido. ¿Cómo era su nombre? Ah, sí, Kiba. Ese bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar a Naruto. A pesar de haber transcurrido varios días de aquello, lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

Kiba caminaba casi como un zombi por estar inmerso en su teléfono móvil. Cuando lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sintió un violento tirón en su brazo que le sacó una exclamación de sorpresa y después una queja de dolor cuando su espalda fue azotada contra la pared. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse y procesar lo que sucedía. Estaba en una sala con máquinas expendedoras y cómodos asientos, pero eso perdió importancia cuando reconoció que quien le mantenía contra la pared era Sasuke.

─¿¡Pero qué crees que…!? ─Un nuevo empujón del mayor contra la pared le hizo callar. La mano de Sasuke le tenía sujeto de la pechera, manteniéndole contra la pared.

─¿Qué intenciones tienes con Naruto?

Aquella situación le parecía totalmente irreal al confundido Kiba. ¿Realmente ese tipo le había encerrado allí, fulminándole con la mirada, para preguntarle eso?

─¿Intenciones?, ¿qué intenciones? ¿De qué hablas?

─Lo sabes perfectamente. ─Al no recibir respuesta del menor y notar su expresión de confusión, continuó─. He visto cómo le miras, especialmente cómo le tocas en vuestros partidos de fútbol.

Kiba trató de procesar todo lo que había escuchado. ¿Qué tenía de malo la forma en que miraba y tocaba a Naruto? Era su amigo. ¿Acaso era…?

─¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿acaso eres su padre? ─se mofó, viendo al mayor tensarse. Enseguida meditó que no era bueno seguir provocando a ese tipo, era más alto que él y probablemente más fuerte─. Naruto sólo es un amigo.

─No es lo que me demostró la forma en que lo tratas.

─¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ─preguntó hastiado con la actitud de Sasuke. No era la primera vez que ese tipo le trataba mal, hace tiempo le amenazó con un "Ofende a Naruto de nuevo y date por muerto", y ahora le encerraba allí sólo para esa memez─. Si tienes algún problema con Naruto, háblalo con él, ¡a mí déjame en paz!

Se removió tratando de alejar a Sasuke, pero éste volvió a empujarle, casi incrustándole en la pared.

─Mi problema eres tú. Te quiero lejos de Naruto ─ordenó severo.

─¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? ─exclamó irritado─. ¿Acaso te gusta Naruto o qué? ─La actitud posesiva y protectora de ese tipo para con su rubio amigo no era normal.

Automáticamente el agarre de Sasuke se suavizó lo suficiente como para que Kiba pudiera empujarle y escapar, poniendo un poco de distancia.

─Estás loco. ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ─exclamó saliendo de aquella sala.

Sasuke permaneció en total silencio, mirando la puerta entreabierta. No podía ser. No podía ser posible que hubiera actuado así. Había perdido el control cuando vio a Kiba aparecer por el pasillo. El chico tenía razón, estaba loco. Tener aquellos sentimientos por Naruto y saber que para éste no era más que un pasatiempo, le estaba sacando de sus casillas de una forma que desconocía de sí mismo.

Si tan sólo Naruto tuviera unos años más no sería tan inmaduro, podrían iniciar una relación estable sin problema.

 **...**

Aquella distancia se mantuvo incluso después de Año Nuevo. Con la cercanía del examen de admisión a la universidad, Naruto intensificó las horas de estudio, tratando de dejar algún pequeño espacio para ver a sus amigos ocasionalmente fuera del instituto. Los encuentros para jugar fútbol se habían visto notablemente mermados.

De paso, Naruto quería comprobar la reacción de Sasuke tras días sin buscarle. Si de verdad le gustaba a ese teme, le irritaría el hecho de haberle dejado de lado un tiempo. Y por qué no decirlo, quería darle a Sasuke un poco de su propia medicina.

El cuatro de enero Naruto supo que no podría aguantar un día más sin ver a Sasuke, así que tras avisar a sus padres se encaminó hacia allí. Golpeó la puerta con energía, esperando ansioso el momento en que pudiera ver los ojos negros.

Casi suelta una carcajada al notar la expresión de sorpresa en Sasuke. Sin duda no le esperaba por allí después de tantos días. En esta ocasión Sasuke no atravesó el brazo para cortarle el paso a su apartamento, sino que salió al pasillo y entornó la puerta tras él.

─¿Qué…?

─¡Feliz Año Nuevo'ttebayo! ─interrumpió el casi susurro del otro.

Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de responder algo, ya que Naruto se abrazó a su cuello con la misma efusividad con la que habló y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Pero el mayor reaccionó al instante y tomó a Naruto de los hombros, alejándole de él. A continuación miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se encontraba mirándoles alguno de sus chismosos vecinos.

─¿Qué crees que haces, dobe? ─riñó en un susurro.

─Felicitarte el Año Nuevo ─respondió lo obvio con simpleza, sonriendo con cierta picardía.

Trató de abrazarle para besarle de nuevo, pero Sasuke lo impidió poniendo una mano en la boca del menor, quien sofocó una protesta y le miró ceñudo por su acción.

─Será mejor que te vayas, estoy ocupado.

Naruto retrocedió un paso y movió la cabeza con un gesto airado para alejar aquella blanca mano. Le pareció extraño que Sasuke hablara casi en susurros. No dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, especialmente la puerta tras él.

Se decepcionó un poco al ver que Sasuke no le reclamaba por los días que estuvo sin visitarle. Empezó a dudar que las palabras de Itachi fuesen ciertas. ¿Y si no le gustaba a Sasuke?, ¿y si Itachi había malinterpretado las cosas?

─Sasuke, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Al escuchar aquella voz femenina acercándose a la puerta, Sasuke masculló una maldición al tiempo que Naruto abría los ojos de par en par. La puerta del apartamento de Sasuke se abrió, mostrando a Karin. La expresión de la pelirroja en un primer momento también fue de sorpresa, pero enseguida se tornó en una de desagrado hacia Naruto.

─¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

─Karin ─la llamó Sasuke para que guardara silencio.

─¿Y tú qué haces aquí dattebayo?

─Naruto. ─Un tic sacudió una de sus cejas al ver que ese par de Uzumaki pasaban de él y se dedicaban a fulminarse con la mirada.

En un gesto posesivo, Karin tomó el brazo de Sasuke, queriendo hacerle entender que el chico era suyo.

─Estamos teniendo una cita. Un niño como tú no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Molestas. Vete.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de sacarse a Karin de encima y reprocharle por su atrevimiento. Pero ahora Naruto estaba ahí, debía actuar como si entre Karin y él hubiera algo.

Pero una risita socarrona de Naruto captó la atención de la supuesta pareja. En el fondo trataba de ignorar los celos que retorcían su estómago y prefería aferrarse a las palabras que le dijo Itachi: entre Sasuke y Karin no había nada.

─Sé perfectamente que entre Sasuke y tú no hay nada'ttebayo.

Acto seguido se acercó de nuevo, tomó la nuca de Sasuke con un firme movimiento y le atrajo hacia él. Fue tan inesperado que Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de frenarle y no fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que de nuevo se vio siendo besado por Naruto. Pero en esta ocasión no fue un casto apretón de labios, si no que se movieron con fiereza contenida y con cierta torpeza, friccionando los suyos.

El grito alarmado de Karin fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Sasuke, pero antes de pensar en alejar a Naruto, éste le soltó y mantuvo entre ellos la distancia que había antes de atreverse a besarle.

─¡Estás loco! ─le gritó Karin, llena de celos. Ese mocoso había hecho lo que ella tanto deseaba y que Sasuke le negaba─. ¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que tenías interés en juguetear con mi Sasuke!

Naruto sonreía como si lo que acababa de hacer fuese lo más natural del mundo, mientras que Sasuke parecía haberse quedado mudo con aquella insólita situación.

─Sí, estoy interesado en Sasuke ─confesó sin sentirse intimidado por el enojo de su prima─. Y no es un capricho, voy totalmente en serio ─explicó para que quedara claro a ambos adultos.

─¡Deja de perder tu tiempo! ─casi gritó, afirmando desesperada el agarre en el brazo de Sasuke que no había soltado en ningún momento─. No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

─Eso lo decidirá Sasuke.

Sin decir más dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso firme. No sabía si había sido un error declararle la guerra a su prima, pero no se arrepentía en absoluto. Estaba cansado de que Sasuke le viera como un mocoso sin escrúpulos que lo único que pretendía era jugar con él.

Iba a luchar. Jamás podría reprocharse a sí mismo el no haberlo intentado.

Cuando se vieron solos, Karin zarandeó ligeramente a Sasuke que parecía ido desde el momento en que ese ofrecido le robó un beso. ¡Estúpido Naruto…!

─¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué no has hecho nada? ─protestó en cuanto los ojos negros la enfocaron─. ¡Deberías haberle alejado y golpeado! ─El mutismo del otro la exasperó─. ¿¡No vas a decir nada!?

─Está loco… ─musitó liberándose del agarre de Karin en un movimiento mecánico.

─Eso es lo que yo opino también, Sasuke ─concordó, viendo al chico dar media vuelva e ingresar en su apartamento─. No le hagas caso. Está loco… ─Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando la puerta fue cerrada casi en su cara, obligándola a frenarse en seco si no quería recibir el golpe. Parpadeó confusa y tocó la puerta─. ¿Sasuke? Abre, me has dejado fuera sin querer. ¿Sasuke?

En el interior del apartamento, Sasuke liberó un profundo suspiro en un intento de disipar la tensión de sus hombros. Se dejó caer sentado en el sofá, ignorando los constantes golpeteos y llamados de la chica.

─Ese idiota… ─se susurró, esbozando una fugaz sonrisita.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Holi :) Siento muchísimo el retraso. Estoy trabajando y no descanso ni los domingos, así que se me complica demasiado encontrar un momento para escribir y más para publicar. Ya avisé en mi facebook, pero por si alguien no tiene, **aviso por aquí también** : esta situación de actualizaciones irregulares se mantendrá aproximadamente hasta el 15 de diciembre, sobre esa fecha termino de trabajar y entonces podré volver a volcarme en el fic y reiniciar mis actualizaciones quincenales. De nuevo, **siento las molestias** :')

Ahora, referente al capítulo, como me dijo una chica en el review del capítulo anterior, "Sasuke entró en modo Godzilla" cuando vio a Kiba, jajaja… XDD

¿Cuánto tiempo más podrá resistirse Sasuke a la zukulhemcia de Naruto? XD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. Tarde o temprano

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 9: "Tarde o temprano":

Itachi pudo contener una ligera risita justo a tiempo y enseriar su expresión antes de que Sasuke le mirara.

─No puedo creer que Naruto-kun hiciera algo como eso, besarte delante de Karin.

─Créelo ─insistió Sasuke─. Además, dijo que sabía perfectamente que entre Karin y yo no hay nada. ¿Cómo demonios se enteró? Alguien debió decírselo, y con ello tiró abajo mi fachada de una relación con Karin.

Esta vez Itachi no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa y clavó la mirada en Sasuke. Su hermano se había delatado frente a él, en el calor del momento acababa de confesar algo como eso.

Ciertamente, el usual carácter templado de Sasuke había desaparecido en ese momento. Su hermano se había presentado en su apartamento, cosa muy poco habitual, y sin siquiera saludarle había empezado a relatarle las constantes visitas de Naruto antes de navidad; y después, el encuentro con el par de Uzumaki horas atrás mientras tomaba asiento en un cómodo sillón de piel.

─¿Así que le estabas haciendo creer a Naruto-kun que mantenías una relación con Karin? ─Al hacerle ver a su hermano su metedura de pata, éste enmudeció y apartó la mirada─. ¿Por qué? ─A pesar de percibir que estaba siendo ignorado adrede, insistió─. Sasuke…

─Naruto no sabe lo que quiere ─fue todo lo que respondió.

─¿Así que lo hiciste para que te dejara en paz?, ¿es eso?

─Itachi. ─Suspiró─. Naruto es un niño ─habló en tono obvio, como si con aquella escueta frase todo estuviera aclarado.

Itachi caminó unos pasos y tomó asiento en otro sillón situado a unos pasos frente a su hermano, dedicándole una analítica mirada que no le gustó para nada al menor.

─¿Estás seguro de que Naruto-kun es un niño?

Al instante Sasuke entrecerró la mirada al percibir que su hermano estaba tratando de decirle algo.

─¿Qué insinúas, Itachi?

─Naruto-kun te habla sinceramente sobre sus intenciones y sentimientos, mientras que tú te escondes en una falsa relación cuando es evidente que sientes lo mismo. ─Al ver que su hermano iba a replicar, alzó una mano indicándole silencio. No había terminado de hablar─. Así que, ¿quién es el niño aquí?, ¿Naruto-kun, o tú?

Sasuke le miró ofendido con aquella, desde su punto de vista, estúpida pregunta. ¿Estaba insinuando que un mocoso de diecisiete años era más maduro que él?

─Es evidente quién es el niño, Itachi. Te creía más brillante.

Deseó no haber dicho eso cuando vio a su hermano mayor ponerse de pie y comenzar a pasear con elegancia por la sala de forma pausada, como si estuviera en mitad de un juicio. Itachi había entrado en modo abogado, lo sabía.

─La madurez no va ligada a la edad, Sasuke ─explicó, conociendo los pensamientos de su hermano en ese momento─. Eres brillante en los estudios, y te considero un hombre maduro, pero no en lo referente al amor. ¿Qué es lo que temes, Sasuke?

─No temo nada. Y deja ese jueguecito de abogado ─ordenó, pero fue ignorado.

─Sé que diez años es una diferencia de edad importante, pero si a Naruto-kun no le importa, ¿por qué a ti sí?

Sasuke masculló una maldición contra su hermano cuando éste desapareció de su campo de visión. Segundos después escuchó el característico _clic_ de la cerradura. Giró interiormente alarmado, descubriendo que Itachi había cerrado con llave. Aquello iba en serio, Itachi no pensaba dejarle ir hasta hacerle confesar lo que quería saber.

Maldijo la hora en la que se le ocurrió ir allí a relatarle lo ocurrido con esos Uzumaki chiflados y obsesionados con él.

─¿Acaso soy inmaduro por dudar de los sentimientos de un mocoso? Tengo dignidad, no pienso ser el juguete de nadie, mucho menos el de un niño.

─Eres inmaduro por no enfrentar la situación directamente y escudarte tras mentiras para salir airoso de la situación ─aclaró─. Estás tan obsesionado con la diferencia de edad, que ni le has prestado importancia al hecho de que ambos sois hombres.

Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido, reparando por primera vez en ese detalle importante. El rubio idiota le gustaba, era por eso que no le había importado que ambos fueran del mismo sexo. Pero la diferencia de edad era un obstáculo imposible de salvar.

─Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento…

─Y ahora huyes ─señaló Itachi.

El menor se detuvo en seco, molesto consigo mismo cuando la voz de Naruto llamándole cobarde retumbó en su cabeza. Fulminó a Itachi con la mirada. ¡Joder, no era un cobarde!

─¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

─Si hablaras con Naruto-kun y aclararas las cosas…

─¡No hay nada que aclarar! ─Bufó irritado, pasándose una mano entre los cabellos para apartarlos de su rostro. Respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse─. Está bien, lo acepto, ese idiota me gusta.

─Ese es un buen comienzo.

─Pero la diferencia de edad entre nosotros me molesta, mucho. ─confesó. Cuanto antes le dijera a Itachi lo que quería oír, antes le dejaría abandonar ese asfixiante lugar─. Supuestamente le gusto a Naruto. ¿Pero qué pasará después? Luego se fijará en otra persona. No puedo confiar en que los sentimientos de un mocoso sean firmes, yo a esa edad ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron. Sasuke al sentir que se había quitado un peso de encima, mientras que Itachi porque al fin descubría el por qué de la reticencia de su hermano.

Todo se resumía en que Sasuke temía entregarse en una relación con Naruto y terminar lastimado si en un futuro éste decidía dejarle por otra persona que nuevamente captara su atención.

Pero si Sasuke poseía un temor como ese, significaba que lo que sentía por Naruto-kun era algo más que un simple gustar. ¿Sería Sasuke consciente de ello?

─Eso no lo descubrirás si no lo intentas. Habla con él. Dale una oportunidad ─le animó.

─No lo haré, Itachi, y no hay más que hablar ─sentenció hastiado. Dedicó una seria mirada a su hermano─. Además, no comprendo por qué estás apoyando a Naruto en vez de estar a mi favor. Siempre dices que quieres lo mejor para mí.

─Quiero lo mejor para ti ─reiteró con decisión─. No lo dudes. ─Un bufido irónico de Sasuke fue la respuesta que recibió. Su hermano no le creía del todo─. Naruto-kun es un buen chico, no creo que seas una simple diversión pasajera para él. De ser así, yo mismo le obligaría a permanecer a kilómetros de ti.

Sasuke alzó las comisuras de los labios en una suave sonrisa divertida al percibir la actitud protectora de su hermano.

─Sé cuidarme solo. Gracias ─respondió con una sutil ironía. Ya no era un niño que necesitaba de la protección de su hermano mayor. Finalmente se puso de pie─. Y ahora abre la puerta, me marcho ─instruyó.

Itachi asintió y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, volvió a tomar la palabra.

─Sólo respóndeme algo más. ─Por estar dándole la espalda a Sasuke, no pudo ver a éste rodando los ojos con hastío─. ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a Naruto-kun? ─Una vez que quitó el seguro a la puerta, encaró al menor─. Acabas de decir que él te gusta. ¿Vas a ignorar tus sentimientos para siempre?

─Es lo más inteligente ─respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se encaminó con cierta prisa a la puerta para evitar que Itachi pudiera decirle algo más, pero no abandonó a tiempo el apartamento.

─¿Entonces no te importará el día que Naruto-kun se canse de tus rechazos y decida poner sus sentimientos en otra persona? Tarde o temprano eso es lo que ocurrirá.

─Sé que tarde o temprano se interesará en otra persona ─concordó─. Es justo por eso que no pienso darle ni una mísera oportunidad a ese idiota ─sentenció marchándose.

Itachi liberó un profundo suspiro, dejando escapar cierta frustración en él. Sasuke era terco. Y aunque fuera su hermano menor, sí, admitía que era un cobarde. Temía profundamente enfrentar a Naruto-kun para no caer ante el chico, era su forma de protegerse. Pero con ese comportamiento Sasuke sólo se estaba haciendo daño, y de paso también se lo hacía a Naruto.

Si continuaba rechazando a Naruto-kun y mintiéndole, ciertamente llegaría el día en que el rubio se cansaría de intentarlo y pondría su atención en otra persona. Era perfectamente entendible si eso ocurría.

Sólo esperaba que Sasuke reaccionara y reuniera el coraje necesario antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, Naruto había ido junto a sus amigos a visitar a Lee al hospital. Kiba se burlaba de lo patosos que eran sus amigos: Naruto cayó por la ventana de un segundo piso tiempo atrás y Lee ahora caía por unas empinadas escaleras.

Lee no tardó en replicar avergonzado, explicando que trataba de hacer una acrobacia y subir con la bicicleta en la baranda de las escaleras, logrando sacar carcajadas de algunos de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Sakura percibió que Naruto no estaba replicando que él no era torpe, sino que se mantenía en total mutismo, mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación. Aquello era muy extraño. Con disimulo se acercó, logrando ver el perfil preocupado de su rubio amigo.

─Naruto ─le llamó en un susurro confidente─. ¿Todo bien? Hoy has estado muy callado. ─Días atrás había estado muy animado al saber que contaba con el apoyo de Itachi, y verle tan serio ahora parecía no ser buena señal─. ¿Se trata de tu Sasuke nii-chan de nuevo? ─afirmó. En silencio, el chico apartó el rostro, preocupándola más─. Naruto… ─insistió inquieta.

Con movimientos discretos tomó a su amigo del brazo y le guió fuera de la habitación. Una vez lejos de los demás, el rubio apoyó la espalda en la pared del pasillo.

─Creo que Itachi me mintió cuando me dijo que entre Sasuke y mi prima Karin no hay nada ─habló con pesar.

─¿Qué? ─respondió sorprendida─. ¿Por qué Itachi haría algo como eso? ─No conocía al hombre lo suficiente como para afirmar o negar que éste sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel, por lo que no podía replicar a las palabras de Naruto y tratar de consolarle.

─No sé… ¡no sé por qué lo hizo'ttebayo! ─respondió, interiormente disgustado con Itachi. Empuñó las manos con frustración contenida─. Pero ayer fui a ver a Sasuke, y Karin estaba en su apartamento. Ella me dijo que estaban teniendo una cita.

Sakura ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Debió de ser un golpe duro para su amigo encontrar una situación como esa.

─¿Y qué pasó?, ¿qué hiciste?

Posó una mano en el hombro del rubio y lo acarició, tratando de confortarle. Lamentablemente, al final ella sí iba a tener que estar ahí para recomponer los pedazos rotos de Naruto.

─Yo… traté de aferrarme a las palabras de Itachi y creer que entre ellos no hay nada. Besé a Sasuke frente a Karin…

─¿¡Qué!? ─interrumpió estupefacta.

─¡A-actué en un impulso! Por celos dattebayo… ─finalizó hablando más bajo.

En su momento le pareció que hizo bien al besar a Sasuke, no se arrepentía de haberle declarado la guerra a su prima. Pero después de meditarlo con calma durante la noche las dudas empezaron a carcomerle. En primer lugar y según las palabras de Itachi, si entre Sasuke y Karin no había nada y jamás hubo nada más que unos besos, ¿por qué ella estaba en el apartamento de Sasuke? Nadie sabía que él iba a ir allí en ese momento, por lo que Sasuke no tenía necesidad de fingir nada, ellos realmente estaban teniendo una cita. ¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando él llegó?, ¿interrumpió algo?

Había declarado la guerra a Karin, una guerra que estaba perdida antes siquiera de empezarla.

¿Y si Itachi se equivocó cuando le aseguró que entre Sasuke y Karin no había nada?, ¿y si le mintió deliberadamente para humillarle?, ¿era mentira que él le gustaba a Sasuke? ¡No entendía nada! Sólo sabía que se sentía profundamente enojado con Itachi, con Karin, con Sasuke… ¡quería patearles a los tres!

─Naruto. ─El llamado preocupado de su amiga le volvió a la realidad─. ¿No crees que… todo este asunto con Sasuke ha llegado demasiado lejos? Deberías olvidarle ─aconsejó cautelosa─. Dijiste que Itachi te aseguró que le gustas a Sasuke, pero… ¿no crees que si eso fuese cierto, Sasuke pondría un poco más de su parte cuando tú te acercas?, ¿no crees que quizá Itachi malinterpretó las cosas?, o tal vez te mintió quién sabe por qué.

─Eso es porque Sasuke cree que yo le veo como un pasatiempo, por eso no…

─Aun así ─interrumpió un poco severa─. Ese necio ni siquiera te deja respirar el mismo aire que él. Me estoy cansando de verte feliz un día y al otro totalmente hundido. Si ese tonto de Sasuke no quiere nada contigo, él se lo pierde.

Una tercera voz, totalmente inesperada para ambos, se unió a la conversación empleando un tono despectivo.

─Por fin alguien dice algo sensato. Sasuke no quiere nada contigo. Entiéndelo.

Sakura y Naruto miraron llenos de sorpresa a Karin, quien vestía el uniforme de enfermera y llevaba una carpeta entre sus manos. Estaban tan sumidos en su conversación que no repararon en la presencia de la chica.

─Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas ─comentó Sakura con el mismo tono ácido.

─Simplemente pasaba por aquí, fue imposible no escuchar vuestros lamentos. ─Sonrió ligeramente con falsa inocencia, mirando a su primo─. ¿No me digas que estás aquí porque quieres ver a Sasuke? Deja de arrastrarte tras él, te ves patético así.

─¡Claro que no! ─replicó más alto de lo que deseó, rabioso─. Hemos venido a visitar a un amigo.

Con su mano libre, Karin se acomodó las gafas y removió algunos rojos mechones para colocarlos tras la oreja. No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

─Debiste haber visto lo que Sasuke hizo después de irte. Corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes ─explicó soltando una sonora carcajada─, aseguraba que ese beso fue repulsivo. ─En su interior sonrió satisfecha al notar el gesto compungido de Naruto, aunque su primo trataba de evitarlo le resultaba imposible─. Aunque no lo creas te aprecio, Naruto, es por eso que te daré un consejo: olvídate de Sasuke. Estamos saliendo. De hecho llegaste en un momento muy inoportuno, interrumpiste nuestro momento a solas, justo cuando Sasuke estaba más fogoso…

─Ni Naruto ni yo estamos interesados en conocer los detalles ─intervino Sakura al notar el mutismo de su amigo─. Ahórratelos ─ordenó.

─Cierto. Olvidaba que estoy hablando con unos niños ─se mofó─. Este no es un tema de conversación adecuado.

Sakura miró preocupada a su amigo. Naruto no tenía buena cara, las palabras de Karin parecían haberle dolido más que un puñetazo en el estómago. Después fulminó con la mirada a la pelirroja, quien sonreía victoriosa sin poder ni querer disimularlo.

─Volvamos con Lee ─pidió Sakura a Naruto, pero antes de poder moverse un ápice Karin intervino de nuevo.

─Naruto, será mejor que abandones tu jueguecito de conquistar a Sasuke, o me veré obligada a contarle a tus padres lo que estás haciendo. Seguro que no les agradará saber que te estás entrometiendo en una relación.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con molestia. ¡Cómo la detestaba…! Lo triste del asunto es que aunque odiara admitirlo Karin tenía razón, se estaba entrometiendo en una relación. Pero había algo en lo que se equivocaba.

─Sasuke no es un juego de conquista. Él me gusta de verdad'ttebayo.

─Naruto, déjalo ─ordenó Sakura. El espíritu combativo de su amigo se empeñaba en presentar batalla en una guerra perdida─. Vamos con Lee ─insistió, queriendo zanjar aquella situación.

─Pero como has podido notar él no está interesado en ti ─contestó Karin, ignorando la presencia de Sakura─. Sé un chico listo y deja de perder tu tiempo y dignidad. No tienes oportunidad.

Naruto abrió la boca al instante queriendo replicarle algo, pero no sabía qué. De nuevo le invadió aquella conocida sensación de tiempo atrás: se sentía patético. Pero esta vez era diferente. En el pasado fue gracias a Sasuke. Ahora se sentía así gracias a la mentira de Itachi, los rechazos de Sasuke y las palabras hirientes pero terriblemente ciertas de Karin.

Y cuando pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar, el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando vio a Karin mirar hacia la derecha y sonreír como una boba. Al seguir su mirada descubrió que Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos.

─Sasuke ─le llamó Karin con emoción cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia, logrando que el otro reparara en sus presencias.

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco al ver a Naruto con esa chica molesta de cabellos rosas. Temió que con lo impulsivo que era ese condenado rubio, se acercara en ese momento y le abrazara o le plantara un beso sin importarle que el pasillo estuviera lleno de pacientes y personal médico.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso para su confusión y alivio. Aunque no pasó inadvertido para él que los ojos azules no le observaban con el brillo peculiar de siempre. Naruto le dedicó una extraña mirada, no sabía descifrarla con exactitud. ¿Enojo?, ¿tristeza?, ¿decepción?... Y la tal Sakura no se quedaba atrás, ella parecía querer matarle allí mismo sólo con poner sus ojos verdes sobre él.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando vio a Naruto darle la espalda y entrar en la habitación junto a él. Su instinto le advertía de que algo estaba pasando ahí y no pudo evitar preocuparse. ¿Le había ocurrido algo malo a Naruto?, ¿estaba en el hospital porque se había herido de nuevo? Aunque a simple vista le veía en perfecto estado físico. Quizá alguno de los padres de Naruto estaba hospitalizado y por eso tenía aquella expresión y había entrado en una habitación de pacientes.

Después Sakura intensificó su mala mirada, si es que se podía, dedicándosela tanto a él como a Karin. ¿Quién se creía que era esa mocosa para mirarle así?

─Puedes estar tranquilo, Naruto no volverá a darte otro de sus "repulsivos besos". Se mantendrá lejos de ti para siempre ─aseguró con acidez, entrando en la habitación.

─¿Qué? ─no pudo evitar preguntarlo a pesar de que Sakura ya no estaba allí.

¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Repulsivos besos?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?, ¿y qué sabía ella sobre los besos que le daba Naruto? Inmediatamente su ceño se frunció y clavó la mirada sobre la única sospechosa posible: Karin.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─exigió saber. Escuchar que Naruto se iba a mantener lejos para siempre le había dejado una sensación desagradable de vacío que trataba de ignorar. ¿Sería cierto lo que Sakura había dicho?─. ¿A qué besos repulsivos se refiere?

─Yo tampoco entiendo gran cosa, Sasuke ─aseguró la pelirroja con estudiado tono inocente─. Pasaba por aquí y escuché a esos dos hablando sobre ti. Al parecer mi primo se cansó de jugar contigo y buscará a alguien más.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, aquello no tenía sentido. Ahí había pasado algo más.

─Sakura, esa chica. ─Señaló la puerta por la que entró─, es novia de Naruto... creo. ¿Por qué buscaría él alguien más? ─¿Realmente Karin había escuchado a Naruto decir algo como eso?

─Ah… no sé ─balbuceó─. Ya sabes cómo son estos jóvenes de ahora, no saben lo que quieren. ─Rió restándole importancia y sin más continuó su camino.

Cuando estuvo un poco alejada de Sasuke no pudo evitar reír bajito. Había sido tan divertido devolverle a Naruto un poco de la humillación que éste le hizo pasar ayer… Su primo le había declarado la guerra y ella la había ganado con una facilidad abrumadora. Ahora Sasuke sería suyo. De cualquier forma Naruto nunca tuvo oportunidad, su adorado Sasuke no era gay. Pero se había quitado un estorbo del camino.

El día anterior se había aparecido por sorpresa en el apartamento de Sasuke con la excusa de pedirle un libro sobre anatomía humana. Cuando el otro le permitió la entrada en su hogar no dudó en iniciar un coqueteo con él, coqueteo que Sasuke ignoraba no sabía si deliberadamente. Cuando se atrevió a acercarse lo suficiente como para tratar de robarle un anhelado beso, alguien llegó a interrumpir, nada más y nada menos que su "estimado" primo Naruto.

Cuando éste se marchó, Sasuke la dejó fuera del apartamento por más que insistió en llamarle y golpear la puerta. Y aunque aquello la molestó, no la haría rendirse con Sasuke.

Antes de doblar la esquina giró por un instante, viendo a Sasuke todavía parado frente la puerta por la que entraron Naruto y Sakura. Volvió a reír, estando segura de que ya no tenía que preocuparse más por tener a Naruto rondando a Sasuke.

─Hola, Sasuke-kun.

El saludo de uno de tantos médicos volvió a la realidad al mencionado. Le conocía por haberle visto varias veces en la sala de descanso. Balbuceó una respuesta, viendo con interés que el hombre iba a ingresar justamente en esa habitación. Cuando la puerta se abrió analizó el interior lo más rápido que pudo. Logró divisar, postrado en la cama, a ese mocoso poco agraciado físicamente y que se atrevió a besar a Naruto. El dobe dijo su nombre una vez… ¿Lee? Vio a varios adolescentes más, y entre ellos descubrió a Naruto y a Sakura frente la puerta, dándole la espalda a ésta. La chica rodeaba con un brazo los hombros del rubio en un abrazo confortable mientras parecía hablarle casi al oído.

Los celos le invadieron a la par que el desasosiego. Algo le pasaba a Naruto, ¿pero qué?

Entonces la puerta se cerró. Una cosa era rechazar a Naruto sentimentalmente, y otra muy diferente preocuparse por el estado del chico. Después de todo ese usuratonkachi le provocaba sentimientos que nadie más lograba despertar, era inevitable preocuparse.

¿Sakura era sincera cuando dijo que Naruto se mantendría alejado para siempre? Pero eso era bueno para él, ¿cierto? Debía sentirse contento y aliviado, ya no tendría que lidiar más con un mocoso de sentimientos inseguros que no sabe lo que quiere. Ya no tendría que preocuparle más el hecho de que Naruto pudiera aparecer por su apartamento en cualquier momento y robarle un beso.

Por supuesto, estaba muy contento por ello, por fin había obtenido lo que tanto deseaba, y más pronto de lo esperado.

Pero la incertidumbre retorciendo su estómago y los latidos dolorosos de su corazón no le dejaban prestar atención a esa supuesta felicidad.

Dos semanas después y sin rastro alguno de Naruto, aquella imaginaria felicidad se había evaporado por completo, dejando un vacío en su interior. Pero seguía forzándose a sí mismo a sentirse contento porque había obtenido lo que quería. Además, Naruto había estado dos semanas sin buscarle, ¿y qué? Ese tonto había permanecido anteriormente días sin buscarle y finalmente terminaba volviendo a él, tarde o temprano.

¿Entonces por qué ahora se sentía tan intranquilo?

Todo era culpa de las palabras de Sakura:

" _Se mantendrá lejos de ti para siempre_ "

En el transcurso de la quincena, Sasuke había realizado el examen de especialidad básica con muy buenos resultados. Pero ni siquiera eso logró animarle un poco. En su interior una parte de él ansiaba contarle su logro a Naruto, esperando que éste le felicitara con un abrazo y un impulsivo beso.

Durante sus momentos libres de descanso, algunos días había rondado la puerta de la habitación de Lee con la esperanza de poder toparse a Naruto "accidentalmente", pero justo cuando deseaba encontrárselo la suerte no estaba de su parte. Ya no tendría más oportunidades porque supo que Lee había sido dado de alta días atrás.

Adiós a las oportunidades de ver a Naruto.

A pesar de todo seguía forzándose a sentir alegría en su interior, pero cuanto más trataba de enfocarse en esa alegría, más percibía el frío vacío en su interior.

 **...**

─Naruto-kun, qué casualidad.

El mencionado se detuvo en seco al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Itachi tras él. Giró reuniendo un ánimo que no sentía, viendo al mayor lucir como de costumbre un impecable traje y portando un maletín en una mano.

De haber adivinado que se toparía con Itachi en el camino del instituto a casa, habría dado un gran rodeo para no verle.

─Estaba reunido con un cliente que vive por esta zona ─explicó cuando le alcanzó─. ¿Vas a casa?

─Sí ─respondió con un escueto tono obvio al que Itachi no le dio importancia.

─Hace días que no nos vemos. Quería hablar contigo sobre Sasuke. ¿Has intentado un acercamiento? Tampoco he podido ver a mi hermano en este tiempo.

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una larga lista de insultos. Odió la amabilidad de Itachi, imaginando que tras esa máscara de chico educado, en su interior el mayor se estaba mofando de él.

─No. Y ahora tengo que irme, tengo prisa dattebayo.

Esta vez Itachi no pudo pasar por alto la actitud esquiva y fría del chico.

─¿Has tenido un mal día? ─preguntó tratando de caminar a su lado, pero el rubio aceleró el paso para impedirlo─. ¿Naruto-kun? ─preguntó confuso.

─Itachi, déjame en paz. No quiero saber nada de ti y mucho menos de Sasuke.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron detenerse, totalmente sorprendido. No concebía que Naruto-kun pudiera haberle dicho algo como eso. El chico siempre había sido amable con él, y además suspiraba por Sasuke.

─¿Por qué…? ─No pudo terminar la pregunta cuando el rubio se marchó corriendo─. ¡Naruto-kun! ─le llamó, pero fue ignorado.

Ni en uno de sus complicados juicios Itachi se había sentido tan estupefacto como en ese momento. ¿Qué había pasado ahí? Naruto jamás había sido así de grosero con él.

Algo había ocurrido. Intuía que podría ser culpa de Sasuke. Quizá su tonto hermano menor había rechazado una vez más al rubio. Pero eso explicaría que Naruto no quisiera saber nada de Sasuke, ¿pero por qué también estaba enojado con él? No había hecho nada malo, todo lo contrario, tiempo atrás se ofreció a ayudarle con Sasuke y el rubio había parecido muy agradecido por ello.

Raudo se encaminó a su apartamento mientras tecleaba un mensaje de texto para su hermano. Media hora después, cuando Sasuke pudo ir a la sala de descanso a tomar un café, revisó su móvil, leyendo el mensaje:

 _¿Has discutido con Naruto-kun?_

Confuso arqueó una ceja. ¿A qué venía un mensaje como ese tan de repente? Se encogió de hombros y tecleó una respuesta rápida:

 _No le he visto desde hace dos semanas._

Esperó recibir una respuesta de Itachi, pero no fue así, y un poco preocupado regresó a su trabajo cuando el tiempo de descanso finalizó. ¿Ocurría algo con Naruto? Estaba tentado a tomar el teléfono y llamar a Itachi para saber por qué le había preguntado aquello sobre Naruto.

Pero finalmente, no lo hizo.

 **...**

En cuanto Naruto puso un pie en su casa y avisó a sus padres de su llegada, recibió el llamado de Minato. Sin desprenderse de la mochila fue en busca de su progenitor, quien sostenía el teléfono en su mano.

─Itachi está al teléfono, quiere hablar contigo. Es la tercera vez que llama.

Naruto se obligó a no dejar ver la molestia que le invadió con la simple mención de ese nombre, no quería preocupar a su padre. Armándose de valor tomó el teléfono y prudente esperó a que Minato se marchara.

─¿Qué quieres? ─cuestionó directo.

─Naruto-kun, me has dejado preocupado. ¿Estás bien?

─Perfectamente dattebayo. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz.

Sin dar tiempo al mayor de decir algo más, colgó. Subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Inseguro regresó sobre sus pasos, no podría ser Itachi de nuevo, acababa de decirle que le dejara en paz.

Apenas descolgó cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Itachi.

─Permíteme si dudo que estés perfectamente, Naruto-kun. ─El tono de Itachi ya no era amable, sino un poco serio. Al parecer le estaban molestando las evasivas, pero eso a Naruto le traía sin cuidado─. ¿Sasuke te ha hecho algo? Habla conmigo, Naruto-kun, quiero ayudarte.

Naruto suspiró hondo, con hastío. Le irritaba el teatro de amabilidad de Itachi.

─No quiero tu ayuda, no la necesito. Sasuke no me interesa'ttebayo.

Colgó nuevamente, en esta ocasión con enojo contenido. El pobre teléfono no tenía la culpa. No iba a darle a Itachi más material para que se burlara de él, no iba a consentir que Sasuke volviera a rechazarle, ni que Karin le humillara de nuevo. Estaba cansado de esos tres.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, y Naruto no tardó ni dos segundos en contestar.

─¿Qué parte de que no quiero saber nada de Sasuke ni de ti no entiendes? ─preguntó irritado.

─No voy a tener en cuenta tus palabras porque sé que tú no eres así ─respondió Itachi─. Está bien, si no quieres hablar lo respetaré. Pero cuando quieras hacerlo búscame y te ayudaré.

─¡Por supuesto! Cuenta con ello'ttebayo ─respondió con un tono entre enojado y sarcástico, colgando con violencia.

El pobre teléfono no tenía la culpa, ¡pero necesitaba desahogarse con algo! ¡Estúpido Itachi…! ¡Estúpido Sasuke…! Renegando se encaminó a su habitación y soltó la mochila sobre el escritorio. Percibió un conocido y arrugado papel justo al lado, era el horario de Sasuke que Itachi le proporcionó. En un arranque de enojo tomó el papel y lo rompió en pedazos. Ya no lo iba a necesitar.

A pesar de la rabia que sentía, en el fondo no se arrepentía de haber intentado acercarse a Sasuke una vez más. Había sido el mayor fracaso de su vida, pero ¿y qué? Al menos no podría reprocharse a sí mismo el no haberlo intentado. No había sido un cobarde.

De paso toda esa situación le servía como impulso para ayudarle a deshacerse de lo que sentía por Sasuke. Con el tiempo encontraría un chico que sí supiera valorarle, estaba convencido de ello.

 **...**

Sasuke abandonó el hospital con cierta prisa, vistiendo todavía la bata blanca. Estaba en horario de trabajo, pero estando en la sala de descanso recibió un mensaje de Itachi que le indicaba que le esperaba afuera y que era urgente.

─¿Qué pasa, Itachi? ─Esperaba que fuera algo verdaderamente urgente como para justificar que abandonara el hospital en horario de trabajo.

─Eso me pregunto yo, ¿qué pasa? No sólo tengo que enfrentarme al rechazo de Naruto-kun, también al de mi propio hermano. Desde hace días no respondes a mis llamadas.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, tratando de darse un poco de calor. Afuera estaba muy fresco en comparación con la cálida temperatura dentro del hospital.

─He estado ocupado ─respondió esquivo. No había querido responder a las llamadas de Itachi por si a éste se le antojaba someterle a otro interrogatorio. Pero había algo que había captado su interés en las palabras de su hermano─. ¿Naruto te rechaza?, ¿por qué?

─¿Seguro que tú no tienes nada que ver en eso? ─Le dedicó una mirada de sospecha─. Naruto-kun clamaba por tu amor, y ahora no quiere saber nada de ti ni de mí. Entiendo que no quiera saber de ti después de tus constantes rechazos, ¿pero de mí por qué?

El menor sacudió la cabeza al recibir demasiada información de golpe, alzando una mano para indicarle a su hermano un poco de silencio y asimilar todo lo que le decía.

─Como te dije el otro día en el mensaje, hace semanas que no le he visto. Además ─Apartó la mirada, observando a la gente ir y venir. ¿Que Naruto clamaba por su amor? Itachi no sabía lo que decía─, no es tan raro que ese dobe no quiera saber nada de nosotros. Ya te advertí sobre él. No sabe lo que quiere.

Un firme agarre en los hombros le obligó a enfocar la mirada en Itachi, quien parecía realmente preocupado por el tema. Su hermano le estaba dando demasiada importancia, Naruto siempre había sido así, cuando se cansaba se alejaba y después regresaba para seguir incordiando.

─Hablé con Naruto-kun hace un tiempo. Me contó sobre sus sentimientos por ti.

─¿Que hiciste qué?

─Él es sincero, Sasuke. Estás tirando a la basura una valiosa oportunidad que quizá no vuelva a repetirse.

─Itachi ─le llamó un poco severo, moviéndose para liberarse del agarre─. Esa tal Sakura es la novia de Naruto. O lo era, no lo sé, porque ese tonto cambia de…

─Naruto-kun me confesó que jamás tuvo una relación con esa chica ─interrumpió─. Es una mentira que te contó para dejar de sentirse humillado por tu rechazo.

Aquella noticia causó impacto en Sasuke, quien parpadeó sorprendido sin saber qué decir. ¿En qué momento habló Itachi con Naruto?, ¿de qué hablaron?, ¿por qué su hermano no le había contado nada? Por otro lado, estaba lo que le dijo Karin sobre que había escuchado a Sakura y a Naruto hablando acerca de que el rubio se había cansado de jugar con él y buscaría a alguien más.

─Eso fue algo muy estúpido ─atinó a decir.

─No es el único que ha hecho cosas estúpidas. ¿Te recuerdo la falsa relación con Karin tras la que corres a esconderte cada vez que ves a Naruto-kun?

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó con molestia, ofendido.

─¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

─¡Sí! ─casi exclamó, por primera vez un poco exasperado por la actitud de su hermano─. No paras de complicar la situación con tus mentiras. Sé un hombre y enfrenta a Naruto-kun. Recházale, acéptale, pero haz lo que sea de una vez.

La molestia de Sasuke desapareció paulatinamente al percibir que Itachi le estaba riñendo como nunca antes había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño y había hecho alguna travesura su hermano mayor le había reprendido de esa forma.

─Yo no…

─No es tan difícil, Sasuke. Si no quieres saber nada de él díselo a la cara y tu problema habrá acabado. En cambio, si lo quieres a tu lado me temo que tu último rechazo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Te advertí que Naruto-kun tarde o temprano se cansaría. ─Liberó un suspiro tratando de serenarse, acomodándose el nudo de la corbata de su traje. Continuó hablando, ahora con más calma─. ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Siempre acusas a Naruto-kun de ser un niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere. Pero desde mi punto de vista, el niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere, eres tú. Al menos él sí tuvo el valor para intentar algo.

El menor no daba crédito a todo lo que escuchaba. Itachi realmente estaba enojado con él, o más bien enojado con su actitud con respecto a Naruto. No sabía qué contestarle. Su hermano aprovechó ese silencio para soltar una escueta despedida y marcharse.

Sasuke permaneció en la puerta del hospital sin moverse algunos minutos, repitiendo las palabras de Itachi en su mente. Por primera vez empezó a ver la situación desde otra perspectiva, y entendió que a pesar de ser el adulto se había estado comportando como un niño. Mientras que Naruto, a pesar de ser el niño, había enfrentado la situación con cierta madurez que él no mostró en ningún momento.

Naruto mintió sobre su relación con Sakura, pero lo hizo porque él le mintió primero sobre su relación con Karin. Su actitud sólo había servido para crearle más problemas a Naruto y a él mismo, incluso a Itachi que ahora sufría el desprecio del rubio.

Por primera vez se dijo que debía hacer algo con respecto a Naruto. Iba a enfrentarle.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Mi primera actualización del año. **¡Feliz 2016 para todos!** Espero que estéis pasando unas agradables fiestas :D

Bueno, mi trabajo se alargó más de lo esperado (terminé casi en navidad), y después vino la navidad con sus compromisos familiares, así que hasta ahora ha sido imposible actualizar :')

Esta actualización podría considerarse como mi regalo de Reyes para vosotros XD ¡Que tengáis unos felices Reyes! :D

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Un poco de tu propia medicina

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 10: "Un poco de tu propia medicina":

Sasuke esperó cuatro días más para que llegara el domingo, su día libre. Iría al parque con la esperanza de encontrar al rubio jugando uno de sus partidos de fútbol con sus amigos. Allí podría hablar con él. Tuvo la suerte de no estar errado.

Naruto estaba en el campo, reunido con algunos amigos y miembros de su equipo; pero quien tenía su completa atención en ese momento era Kiba, quien le explicaba a su rubio amigo la jugada a seguir en el siguiente tiempo.

─Engañaré al equipo contrario haciéndoles creer que le haré un pase a Shikamaru, quien estará junto a la portería. ¡Pero…!

─Me la pasarás a mí'ttebayo ─completó Naruto. Lo sabía de memoria, era la tercera vez que Kiba lo explicaba.

─¡Exacto! ─exclamó rodeándole los hombros con un brazo─. Un pase aéreo justo en dirección contraria. Tú golpearás el balón con la cabeza y…

─¡Gol! ─exclamaron Naruto y Shikamaru, el rubio con más energía.

─Así es. ─Sonrió Kiba, propinándole una contundente nalgada a su amigo al tiempo que exclamaba─: ¡Gol!

El rubio dio un respingo por el dolor y le dedicó una mirada de molestia a su amigo, mientras que éste reía con diversión.

─¡Kiba, sabes que odio que hagas eso! ─Su glúteo hormigueaba por minutos cada vez que él marcaba un gol y Kiba le felicitaba torturando su pobre trasero─. ¡La próxima vez…!

─¿La próxima vez qué? ─le retó a continuar con una sonrisa altanera, pero Naruto no le estaba prestando atención, miraba algo a la distancia. Curioso giró, descubriendo a Sasuke que les observaba de vuelta─. Ese tipo… ─se susurró, sintiendo un escalofrío.

Ese Sasuke estaba loco, parecía tener algún tipo de obsesión enfermiza con su amigo Naruto. De hecho, podría verificarlo en ese instante. Con confianza se acercó al distraído Naruto y sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke, volvió a estrellar su palma contra el resentido glúteo de su amigo, pero esta vez además dio un contundente apretón.

La reacción de Sasuke no se hizo esperar. Kiba sentía que había prendido una mecha y la dinamita le había estallado en la cara. Sasuke se estaba acercando a él con caminar decidido y una mirada que pronosticaba peligro.

Ignorando aquello, Naruto tomó a Kiba de la pechera con enojo, zarandeándole.

─¡Kiba, bastardo! ¡Deja de hacer eso dattebayo!

─So-socorro…

─¿Ah? ─musitó Naruto confuso, liberando a su amigo que no tardó en marcharse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo─. ¡Kiba! ─le llamó.

─¿A dónde va? ─preguntó Chouji, el portero del equipo, tan desconcertado como los otros.

─Kiba es tan problemático ─masculló Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca con pereza.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos sin comprender la reacción de su amigo. Anteriormente habían tenido alguna discusión por la odiosa costumbre que tenía Kiba de maltratar su trasero en cada partido de fútbol, pero Kiba jamás había huido tan asustado como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Ahora sólo le había zarandeado un poco, nada más.

─Ahora nos falta uno para terminar el partido ─comentó Chouji con preocupación─. Eso nos pasa por no tener suplentes.

Entonces fue Naruto quien se asustó como si hubiese visto un fantasma cuando reparó en que Sasuke se detenía a su lado. No le había visto acercarse, de lo contrario quizá habría salido corriendo tras Kiba, aunque aquello fuera una actitud cobarde y no fuera acorde con su personalidad. Pero necesitaba olvidar la existencia de Sasuke, y tenerlo a su lado no se lo ponía fácil.

Shikamaru, Chouji, y otros jóvenes miraban curiosos al recién llegado. ¿Qué hacía un hombre allí, plantado en mitad del campo? Sakura, que estaba sentada en las gradas junto a Lee, no tardó en ir junto a Naruto. Sentía la necesidad de protegerle de cualquier palabra hiriente que ese Uchiha pidiera decirle.

─Disculpe, ¿quiere algo? ─preguntó Shikamaru con un serio tono educado. Con ese tipo parado ahí no podían iniciar el partido, aunque ahora recordaba de nuevo que les faltaba uno. Qué problemático.

─Hablar con Naruto ─dijo finalmente.

Lo último que esperaba Naruto es que Sasuke quisiera hablar con él. Pero la sorpresa quedó a un lado cuando escuchó a Sakura intervenir.

─Naruto no quiere…

─Sakura-chan ─la llamó calmado, interrumpiéndola. Sabía que ella quería ayudarle, pero él sabía defenderse. Bastante patética fue su reacción en su último encuentro con su prima Karin.

─¡Pero…! ─trató de decir.

El rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tratando de indicarle que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara por él. Después enfrentó a Sasuke, esperando mostrarse tan inmutable como deseaba.

─No puedo hablar contigo, estoy ocupado.

Sasuke reconoció sus propias palabras en la respuesta de Naruto. Las últimas veces que éste le buscó siempre le dijo que estaba ocupado, aunque fuera mentira, sólo para deshacerse de él.

─Un partido de fútbol amistoso no es estar ocupado.

─No tengo tiempo. No para ti ─especificó dando media vuelta y alejándose en dirección a las gradas, dando la conversación por finalizada.

─Naruto ─le llamó, pero fue ignorado. Avanzó un paso para ir tras él, pero Sakura se interpuso en su camino. Debía admitir que esa mocosa tenía agallas para mantenerse inmutable frente a él mientras le dedicaba la peor mirada de su repertorio.

─Naruto no quiere hablar contigo.

─No es asunto tuyo, mocosa ─siseó.

Sintiendo la creciente tensión en el ambiente, Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaron a su amiga, dándole su apoyo.

─Naruto no quiere hablar con usted ─se unió Nara─. Será mejor que se marche.

─Eso ─secundó Chouji─. O les contaremos a los padres de Naruto que un extraño le está acosando.

Sasuke rodó la mirada con hastío. Quizá no había sido buena idea tratar de acercarse a Naruto estando sus amigos presentes. Pero en el fondo pensó que nada más verle, el dobe accedería gustoso a hablar con él.

¿Sería que Itachi tenía razón y ahora era tarde? No concebía que Naruto le hubiera ignorado de esa forma tan descarada.

─No soy un extraño. Los Uzumaki son amigos de mi familia ─explicó con tedio.

─Será mejor que te vayas, Sasuke ─dijo la chica.

Los otros dos se miraron cuando el nombre les resultó muy familiar. Habían escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, ¿pero dónde?

─¿Sasuke? ─reiteró Akimichi─. ¿El Sasuke nii-chan del que Naruto no paraba de hablar cuando éramos niños?

─Recuerdo que era tan pesado con ese tema… ─Suspiró Shikamaru─. Hablaba de Sasuke nii-chan como si fuese un tesoro que sólo él poseía.

─El problema es que el tesoro resultó ser una quimera ─dijo Sakura, confundiendo a sus amigos con sus palabras.

Sasuke comprendió que ese día no tendría oportunidad alguna para poder hablar con Naruto. Le dedicó una última mirada al rubio, quien sentado en las gradas hablaba con ese engendro de ojos saltones. Lee tenía una pierna enyesada y unas muletas reposaban entre ellos. Pero Naruto le estaba ignorando, no había mirado ni una sola vez hacia él. A parte de no querer hablar con él, ni siquiera permanecía cerca de él o le miraba.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? La última vez que Naruto fue a buscarle no le rechazó como otras veces hacía hecho. Aunque ciertamente tampoco le aceptó. Naruto le besó ese día. Tuvo las agallas de besarle frente a Karin, aseguró que él le gustaba… ¿y ahora nada?

Ahora más que nunca sentía la necesidad de hablar con Naruto.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, a Itachi le sorprendió recibir la visita de su hermano en las primeras horas de la noche. Se había presentado allí sin avisar previamente, con rostro serio y pensativo.

Después de la llamada de atención que le hizo en la puerta del hospital días atrás, no esperaba saber de su hermano en semanas. Es más, pensaba que estaría enojado con él por atreverse a reñirle de esa forma.

─¿Sasuke?

─Tenías razón, Itachi. Tarde o temprano Naruto se iba a cansar de mis rechazos.

Inmediatamente le invitó a entrar y cerró tras ellos. No podía ser, ¿Sasuke se había presentado allí por voluntad propia para hablar de Naruto-kun?

─¿Has confirmado lo que te dije? No quiere saber de ti ni de mí.

─Ayer traté de hablarle, y me ignoró de una forma que desconocía en él.

─¿Tal vez trató de darte un poco de tu propia medicina?

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron ligeramente cuando Itachi dio en el clavo con ese simple comentario. Se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de Naruto, siempre que éste le veía se acercaba a él, mantenían conversaciones que la gran mayoría de las veces terminaban en discusiones; Naruto le abrazaba y le besaba. Naruto mostraba interés en él. Un interés que parecía haberse apagado de la noche a la mañana.

─En parte es lo que te mereces, Sasuke ─soltó a bocajarro, dejando sorprendido a su hermano menor─. Era lo que buscabas, ¿no? Que Naruto-kun te dejara en paz. Has logrado lo que querías, ¿no te sientes satisfecho?

El entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció con rabia y enojo consigo mismo. Itachi tenía razón, supuestamente eso era lo que había querido desde que Naruto le besó la primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora que lo había obtenido no sentía el alivio que esperó, sino todo lo contrario.

Había estado actuando como un idiota cobarde, alejando a Naruto por sus miedos cuando lo único que había deseado era tenerle entre sus brazos y devorarle a besos.

─Tienes razón, Itachi.

─¿Um? ─Le miró un poco sorprendido. Había esperado alguna excusa o reproche de su hermano, pero no aquellas palabras cargadas de sinceridad─. ¿En qué?

─He estado actuando como un niño inmaduro, he sido un cobarde.

Itachi suspiró. Jamás creyó vivir lo suficiente para escuchar a Sasuke confesando algo de tal envergadura. Su hermano debía estar realmente afectado por el repentino rechazo de Naruto.

Una parte de él deseó responderle "Te lo dije", pero no era momento para reproches. Sasuke necesitaba su apoyo y su ayuda.

─El que lo admitas es un gran paso ─dijo finalmente, sereno─. ¿Entonces tus palabras significan que ya has tomado una decisión con respecto a Naruto-kun? ¿Vas a aceptarle? ─afirmó.

El menor guardó un breve silencio, meditando, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza dejando totalmente confundido a Itachi.

─Lo único que quiero es hablar con él, sin mentiras de por medio. Sólo entonces tomaré una decisión.

─Está bien. Pero medita bien tu decisión, porque presiento que no tendrás más oportunidades.

Aquella respuesta sólo logró que la urgencia que Sasuke sentía por hablar con Naruto aumentara en su interior, pero lo disimuló bajó una máscara inexpresiva.

Al día siguiente tuvo el valor de llamar a casa de los Uzumaki por la tarde. A Kushina parecía alegrarle su llamada, ya que estuvo preguntándole por su trabajo, por sus prácticas recién finalizadas, y por cualquier cosa que pasó por la cabeza de la mujer. Trató de conservar la calma y responder con amabilidad, hasta que por fin se atrevió a pedirle que Naruto se pusiera al teléfono. Kushina aceptó, indicándole que esperara un momento porque Naruto estaba en su habitación estudiando para el examen de admisión a la universidad que sería próximamente.

Apretó el teléfono en su mano un poco inquieto cuando logró escuchar con tono apagado a Kushina indicándole a Naruto quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Después escuchó al rubio pedirle a su madre que le dejara a solas con un tono bastante sereno y eso le dio esperanzas, ¿quizá Naruto ya no estaba enfadado?

Pero sus esperanzas murieron de un plumazo en cuestión de segundos.

─¿Sasuke? ─La voz de Naruto había sonado confusa, como si no diera crédito a que Sasuke realmente le había llamado y quisiera estar seguro de ello.

El mayor pasó saliva de forma sonora, inspirando hondo para darse valor. No comprendía cómo Naruto pudo campar tan tranquilo a su alrededor todas las veces que se habían visto, mientras que él se veía obligado a disimular los nervios que el rubio le provocaba

─Sí ─respondió─. Quería…

─¿Qué pretendéis Itachi y tú? ─El tono amable de Naruto se había evaporado, dando paso a uno malhumorado─. Ya se lo he dicho a tu hermano, no quiero saber nada de él ni de ti.

─Naruto…

No tuvo tiempo ni de terminar de nombrarle cuando percibió que el rubio le había colgado. Incrédulo miró el teléfono en su mano. Naruto se había atrevido a colgarle, sin siquiera darle unos segundos para explicarse. Había sido rotundo.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a marcar el número, apretando los botones con saña. En el primer tono volvió a recibir respuesta.

─¡Usuratonkachi! ¿Cómo te atreves a colgarme…?

─Sasuke ─le interrumpió con un tono severo que rara vez empleaba─. No sé qué estáis tramando Itachi y tú con ese afán repentino por hablar conmigo'ttebayo, pero sea lo que sea no funcionará.

─Lo único que quiero es hablar contigo, idiota ─respondió presuroso, casi interrumpiéndole por si al rubio se le ocurría colgar de nuevo.

Tras un silencio de escasos tres segundos donde Sasuke meditó si decir algo más, Naruto habló.

─Sospechoso ─fue todo lo que respondió.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Me rechazas una y otra vez, me engañaste haciéndome creer que entre Karin y tú no hay nada cuando no es así…

─Es sobre eso lo que quería habl… ─interrumpió, pero también fue interrumpido. A Naruto no parecía interesarle en absoluto lo que él tuviera que decirle.

─Itachi también me mintió, seguro fue muy divertida para él toda esa situación. ¿Y ahora quieres hablar conmigo? ─cuestionó con una ligera burla─. No sé lo que planeas, pero comienzo a hacerme una idea. Déjame en paz.

─No sé a qué te refieres… ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!

Chasqueó la lengua al notar que el rubio de nuevo le había colgado. No le había dejado explicarse una vez más. Decidió que sería inútil llamar una tercera vez, Naruto sonaba demasiado resentido al hablar con él.

¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Lo intentaba de nuevo a la mayor brevedad posible, o esperaba un tiempo prudencial antes de intentar otro acercamiento?

Por otro lado, había dicho que Itachi le mintió. ¿Qué mentira le dijo a Naruto? Probablemente era por eso que el rubio no quería saber nada de su hermano.

─Naruto…

La voz insegura de Kushina hizo al nombrado girar un poco sorprendido. No esperaba que su madre estuviera cerca. Algo preocupado se preguntó si había escuchado su conversación con ese idiota de Sasuke.

─Mamá… ─respondió inseguro.

─¿Qué ocurre entre los hermanos Uchiha y tú?

Naruto pasó saliva. Efectivamente su madre había escuchado la conversación.

─Siempre me has dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas dattebayo.

─Nos tienes preocupados, Naruto ─respondió, incluyendo también a Minato.

El menor observó con interés a su progenitora.

─¿Preocupados?, ¿por qué?

─Sé que ocurre algo entre los hermanos Uchiha y tú ─aseguró calmada─. Las repentinas llamadas de Itachi, y ahora también de Sasuke. ¿Has peleado con ellos? ─dedujo por lo que había logrado escuchar.

Al verse acorralado Naruto apartó la mirada. No deseaba hablar sobre ese tema espinoso con su madre. Además, ¿y si por su culpa la amistad que mantenía con Mikoto desde hace años se veía dañada? No quería ser responsable de eso.

─No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte dattebayo. Sé lo que hago, todo está arreglado.

─Pero si…

─Y ahora voy a estudiar ─interrumpió esquivo, corriendo a las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

La mujer observó preocupada el camino por el que su hijo había desaparecido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre Naruto y los hermanos Uchiha? No quería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su hijo, pero aquello le parecía preocupante.

Por otro lado no comprendía a Naruto. Primero le confesó que Sasuke le gustaba, después le aseguró que no le gustaba y que sólo estaba confundido. Y ahora Naruto había dicho…

" _Me rechazas una y otra vez, me engañaste haciéndome creer que entre Karin y tú no hay nada cuando no es así…_ "

Nerviosa jugueteó con sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Esa simple frase la hacía imaginarse varias escenas posibles. ¿Que Sasuke le rechazó? Varias veces al parecer. Pero si Sasuke le rechazó eso significa que… ¿Naruto se declaró? ¿No se suponía que su hijo no tenía sentimientos por Sasuke? Y por otro lado, acusó a Sasuke de haberle engañado ocultándole su relación con Karin.

Del bolsillo de su vestido sacó un papel que tiempo atrás estuvo hecho añicos, pero ella se encargó de recomponerlo como si de un puzle se tratara, logrando leer su contenido. Una mañana, mientras limpiaba la habitación de su hijo, encontró los pedazos sobre el escritorio. En la parte superior ponía que era el horario de trabajo de Sasuke. ¿Por qué Naruto poseía esa información?, ¿acaso se la dio el propio Sasuke?

No quería pensar en la posibilidad, pero… ¿acaso entre Sasuke y Naruto hubo una relación o algo parecido? Para colmo Sasuke parecía haber engañado a su hijo ocultando su relación con Karin.

Y por otro lado estaba Itachi, quien Naruto aseguraba que también le había mentido. ¿Pero sobre qué le había mentido?

Suspiró con pesar. Estaba preocupada, quería ayudar a Naruto de alguna forma. Pero si su hijo no le pedía ayuda directamente, ¿debería mantenerse a un lado como si nada ocurriera?

 **...**

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó Itachi, a espaldas de Sasuke.

El menor se había escabullido unos minutos de la sala de descanso y estaba en la puerta del hospital junto a su hermano. Debía de ser breve antes de que notaran que había abandonado el hospital en horario de trabajo, y Kushina ya le hizo perder mucho tiempo con su interrogatorio.

─No le interesa lo que tenga que decirle.

─¿Sigue enojado? ─afirmó en una pregunta.

─Mucho. ─Giró, enfrentando a su hermano mientras disimulaba la preocupación─. Naruto te acusa de haberle mentido. Al parecer ese es el motivo por el que tampoco quiere saber de ti.

La sorpresa de la noticia caló en Itachi. ¿Él?, ¿mentirle a Naruto-kun? Jamás hizo algo así, todo lo contrario, trató de ayudarle en su deseo de estar con Sasuke.

─¿Y en qué se supone que le mentí a Naruto-kun?

─No habló sobre ello. Sólo dijo que le mentiste y que seguramente te divertiste mucho con esa situación.

Ambos hermanos se observaron, cada uno planteándose diferentes dudas respecto al tema, tratando de recordar cualquier detalle pasado que les hiciera comprender el rechazo de Naruto hacia Itachi. Asumían que no quería saber de Sasuke debido a los constantes rechazos de éste, pero el rechazo hacia Itachi les intrigaba a los dos.

─Algo está pasando. ─Itachi fue el primero en romper el silencio─. Tengo que hablar con Naruto-kun…

─No ─interrumpió─. Yo lo haré.

Itachi no replicó. Para una vez que Sasuke se ofrecía a dar el paso y buscar a Naruto, no iba a negarse.

─Me parece buena idea. Necesitáis hablar.

─Ahora tengo que volver, Itachi ─dijo, guardando el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su bata─. Cuando sepa algo te llamaré.

 **...**

Cuando Suigetsu le insistió por quinta vez que le acompañara a una cafetería a tomar algo, Sasuke suspiró hondo y empezó a meditar la posibilidad de aceptar con la esperanza de distraerse un poco.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que logró hablar con Naruto. Sus esfuerzos habían sido un fracaso tras otro. Nunca imaginó que Naruto pudiera ser tan escurridizo si se lo proponía. Lo primero que pensó fue en interceptar a Naruto en el camino del instituto a su casa, pero a esa hora él trabajaba, así que lo descartó. La segunda opción fue rondar el parque con frecuencia, pero en cuanto los amigos de Naruto le veían parecían moverse al unísono y formar una muralla humana para evitarle el paso. No era del agrado de los mocosos, le veían como un acosador. Lo único que recibía de Naruto era un "estoy ocupado" que le crispaba los nervios. ¡Un estúpido partido de fútbol no era estar ocupado!

Para finalizar se le ocurrió volver a llamar a casa de los Uzumaki. Las primeras veces consiguió que Minato o Kushina le pasaran el teléfono a Naruto, pero éste le colgaba sin mediar palabra con él. Después, con el transcurso de los días empezó a notar a Kushina un poco reacia a pasarle el teléfono a su hijo, y no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que la mujer le estaba poniendo excusas para no pasarle el teléfono a Naruto. La mayoría de las veces la excusa que recibía era un inquieto: "Lo siento. Naruto no está en casa, pero le diré que has llamado" y después la pelirroja colgaba sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más.

Intranquilo, se preguntaba si Kushina no quería pasarle el teléfono a Naruto porque éste se lo había pedido, o si era porque la mujer sospechaba que algo ocurría entre Naruto y él. Cualquier opción podía ser posible.

El té que bebió en la cafetería junto a Suigetsu sólo logró hacerle entrar un poco en calor, pero no apaciguar su desasosiego. Naruto siempre le acusó de ser cobarde. Molesto no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿quién estaba siendo cobarde ahora?

Para colmo, durante esa semana Karin parecía haber vuelto a colgarse el titulo de novia autoimpuesta y no paraba de rondarle a la menor oportunidad. Incluso se presentaba en su apartamento con frecuencia con cualquier tonta excusa para coquetearle. No era tonto, aunque no dijera nada se daba cuenta. Él se limitaba a ignorarla, actuando como si no notara los coqueteos de Karin, tal vez así desistiría. En alguna que otra ocasión logró sacarla de su apartamento alegando que tenía cosas que hacer y estaba ocupado.

Pero había sido un iluso al olvidar que los Uzumaki poseen el "don" de la insistencia. Así que ignorarla o sacarla de su apartamento no estaba dando los frutos deseados.

El pitido del móvil de Suigetsu captó su atención mientras abandonaban la cafetería. Al principio su amigo de la infancia pareció leer el mensaje recibido con interés, pero después chasqueó la lengua con desprecio.

─Tsk… de nuevo esa bruja de Karin ─renegó.

Sasuke rodó la mirada en silencio. Parecía haberla invocado con el pensamiento. Esperaba que Suigetsu no le contara a Karin que él estaba allí, si no la pelirroja iría a buscarles de inmediato. O mejor dicho, iría a buscarle a él.

Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta que le cubría el cuerpo. Estaba anocheciendo y el clima estaba frío. De reojo miró a su amigo, quien tecleaba un mensaje de respuesta. Apenas unos escasos segundos después el móvil volvió a pitar.

─Ahora esa bruja de Karin se ha empeñado en ser mi Celestina, ¿qué te parece, Sasuke? ─Sonrió burlón, dedicándole una breve mirada al mencionado antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en los mensajes recibidos─. Desde hace unos días no ha parado de decirme que conoce a un chico que es perfecto para mí. El hecho de que aquella noche que me emborraché terminé liándome con un tío no significa que sea gay. Sólo… ¿bi?, ¿heterocurioso? Un momento, ¿existe esa palabra? ─Al notar la intensa mirada que Sasuke le dedicaba, se encogió incómodo y sonrojado─. Un momento, ¿no lo sabías? Pensaba que Karin te lo contó, como vive pegada a ti…

─Ella nunca habla de ti.

Suigetsu torció la boca en un gesto de disgusto total.

─Pues cuando ella está conmigo no para de hablar de ti y de enumerar tus infinitas cualidades ─explicó con cierta sorna. Esa boba de Karin tenía idealizado a Sasuke. Prestó atención a otro mensaje recibido, leyéndolo en silencio antes de continuar hablando─. De cualquier forma, sólo he estado con un chico, tengo más experiencia con las chicas ─explicó despreocupado─. ¡Ah! Dice que va a mandarme una foto del chico ─habló impaciente.

No es que a Sasuke le interesara la vida amorosa y los gustos de su amigo, pero al menos esperaba que manteniendo una conversación lograra dejar la preocupación a un lado por un momento.

─¿Entonces te interesa? ─preguntó escueto.

─Primero esperaré a ver la foto. ─Dedicó una breve mirada a su amigo─. Karin asegura que es un buen partido. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Dice que es un chico de carácter peculiar y enérgico. ─Rió con picardía mientras golpeaba a su amigo con el codo─. Ya sé en qué le haré gastar esa "energía" que dice Karin.

─Idiota… ─susurró al entender el comentario con dobles intenciones, pero fue escuchado por el otro.

─Argh, no seas amargado, Sasuke. ¡Sólo bromeaba! ─Clavó la mirada en la pantalla y sonrió─. ¡Ya está! Karin dice que esta foto es de cuando tenía quince años… ¿¡Quince años!? ─reiteró confundido, asegurándose de que no había leído mal─. ¿Para qué quiero yo una foto de hace miles de años? ¡Quiero una foto reciente, bruja! ─le gritó al aparato como si fuese su amiga pelirroja─. Mándame… una… foto… reciente ─habló pausado al tiempo que lo tecleaba.

Sasuke trató de observar la pantalla por el rabillo del ojo, pero Suigetsu la tenía inclinada de tal forma que no podía ver con claridad. Un poco curioso se preguntaba quién sería ese chico que Karin conocía y aseguraba que sería un buen partido para Suigetsu.

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó Uchiha ante el mutismo de su amigo. No había hecho ningún comentario positivo o negativo sobre el chico de la fotografía.

Suigetsu pareció meditar la respuesta mientras estudiaba la fotografía. Los rasgos del chico, su ropa, su sonrisa… Vestía lo que parecía ser un sucio uniforme de fútbol, y bajo el brazo sostenía un balón.

─No sé qué responder, Sasuke. Quiero decir… físicamente no está mal, aunque luce un poco sucio. Pero es un niño. ¿Enserio Karin pretende que tenga algo con un niño de quince? ─Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, le interrumpió─. ¡Espera! Karin ha dicho que esta foto es de cuando tenía quince. ¡Tenía! ─recalcó el tiempo pasado─. Voy a preguntarle cuántos años tiene ahora. Quizá tiene veintisiete como nosotros.

Sasuke enfocó la mirada al frente, dejando a su amigo enfrascado en la conversación con Karin, cuando entonces le vio. Naruto. Su respiración pareció detenerse por un escaso segundo, sin embargo, su corazón palpitó enérgico. Por fin, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, tenía una oportunidad de hablar con Naruto a solas. El chico ni siquiera había reparado en sus presencias, estaba ocupado lanzando vaho a sus manos y frotándolas para hacerlas entrar en calor. Portaba una gruesa chaqueta, y por lo que podía ver de sus prendas inferiores, a pesar de la hora que era todavía vestía el uniforme estudiantil. El mismo que él usó cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Justo en el momento en que Naruto por fin reparó en él, ambos se detuvieron simultáneamente. Naruto porque no quería cruzarse con él, y Sasuke porque quería que Suigetsu se alejara. Y efectivamente, el otro hombre siguió caminando sin notar nada, mientras continuaba tecleando en su teléfono móvil.

Naruto se abofeteó mentalmente por su acto cobarde y retomó el paso, mirando a cualquier lado que no fueran los ojos negros que le robaban el aliento. Lo mejor era actuar como si Sasuke no estuviera allí. Se acomodó la mochila que le colgaba del hombro y suspiró cuando al cruzarse con el mayor no ocurrió nada, agradeciendo en el fondo que éste también le ignorara. Al parecer Sasuke había cedido en su empeño de hablar con él sobre quién sabe qué. Tampoco es que sintiera curiosidad, seguramente sería otra mentira con la que terminaría humillado una vez más.

─He sabido que has pasado el primer examen de admisión a la universidad.

Aunque en un principio Naruto decidió ignorar el comentario de Sasuke y continuar andando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, una duda le asaltó. Se detuvo y le miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza.

─¿Cómo lo has sabido'ttebayo? ─¿Acaso ese teme le había estado espiando? Apenas ayer supo la nota del examen que realizó días atrás.

─Mi madre me lo contó ─explicó.

No fue muy difícil para Naruto atar cabos. Kushina se lo había contado a Mikoto como buenas amigas que eran, y Mikoto se lo había contado a Sasuke.

Cuando vio a Sasuke avanzar un paso, él retrocedió otro, provocando que el mayor se detuviera.

─No pensaba que un usuratonkachi como tú pudiera pasar la primera ronda de exámenes. Todavía recuerdo lo complicados que eran. ─Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a soltarle una larga lista de insultos, pero fue interrumpido─. Así que, enhorabuena. Sé que te has estado esforzando mucho.

El menor apartó la mirada, tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el calorcito en las mejillas y el cosquilleo en el estómago. Se sentía tonto por el simple hecho de que la felicitación de Sasuke le hiciera la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento.

─¡Sasuke, no vas a creer…! ¿Sasuke? ─preguntó Suigetsu al no encontrar a su amigo a su lado. Giró, encontrándole a unos pasos de distancia. Desandó el camino mientras hablaba─. Sasuke, no vas a creer lo que me ha dicho Karin. El chico tiene dieci… siete… ─terminó en un balbuceó inentendible al notar la presencia del rubio. ¡No podía ser posible! Clavó la mirada en la foto que le mandó Karin, y después la enfocó en el rubio frente a él justo en el momento en que éste se daba la vuelta y se alejaba sin decir nada.

─Naruto ─le llamó Sasuke tratando de detenerle.

Pero el nombrado le ignoró y aceleró un poco el paso. La simple mención de Karin de parte del tipo que parecía ser amigo de Sasuke le revolvió el estómago.

─¡Eh, tú, rubio! ¡Espera!

Parpadeando confuso, giró apenas un segundo para verificar si ese hombre que acompañaba a Sasuke le estaba llamando a él. Y así era. Ese tipo al que no había visto en su vida no paraba de gritarle que se detuviera, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Sin más continuó su camino hasta perderse de vista. No quería tener nada que ver con Sasuke, ni con los amigos de éste.

Suigetsu bufó frustrado al verse ignorado por el adolescente. Sólo entonces fue consciente de la intensa y seria mirada que Sasuke le estaba dedicando.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó confuso.

─¿Por qué querías que Naruto se detuviera? ─preguntó con cierto tono demandante.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en los labios de Suigetsu, sin inmutarse por el tono empleado por Sasuke. A fin de cuentas se había vuelto inmune con el paso de los años… o casi inmune.

─Así que se llama Naruto.

A Sasuke no le agradó en absoluto la voz repentinamente alegre de Suigetsu, como si hubiese hecho el mayor descubrimiento de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía ese repentino interés en Naruto? Era la primera vez que le veía.

─¿Crees en las casualidades, Sasuke? ─preguntó, todavía sin responder la pregunta de su amigo.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

Había algo que Suigetsu estaba insinuando, y tenía el mal presentimiento de que tenía que ver con Naruto. ¿Acaso había llamado su atención?

─Quiero decir que…

El teléfono de Sasuke interrumpió la conversación. Chasqueando la lengua, contestó. Se trataba de Mikoto, quien le invitaba a cenar en familia. Tras una breve conversación en la que Mikoto alegaba sentirse sola sin sus hijos en casa, Sasuke aceptó.

─Tengo que irme, Suigetsu ─explicó guardando el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón─. Mis padres me esperan.

─Como quieras. ─Se encogió de hombros. Por culpa de su conversación con Karin no había tenido tiempo para recordar viejos tiempos junto a Sasuke, exceptuando la charla que mantuvieron en la cafetería─. Deberíamos vernos pronto. Pasas tantas horas en el hospital que pienso que deberías dormir allí ─bromeó, pero a Sasuke no le hizo mucha gracia aquello.

─Nos vemos ─fue todo lo que dijo para despedirse, marchándose.

─Adiós.

Cuando su amigo estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, tecleó en su teléfono móvil hasta dar con la foto que Karin le envió minutos antes. Sonrió de lado, detallando al chico rubio de la foto, de ojos azules y con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas… El mismo chico que acababa de toparse frente a frente.

─Así que Naruto, ¿eh? ─se susurró.

Aquello debía ser una señal del destino, era demasiada casualidad.

El chico de quince años de la fotografía no llamaba mucho su atención, pero la versión de diecisiete años que se mostró frente a él sin duda había captado su interés.

Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿de qué conocía Sasuke a ese chico?, ¿tal vez había sido paciente suyo en el hospital? Era muy probable.

Sonriendo entre dientes comenzó a teclear de nuevo, preguntándole información sobre el chico a Karin. De paso también se preguntó, ¿de qué conocía Karin a ese muchacho?, ¿también del hospital? Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al preguntar, la chica le aclaró el parentesco que la unía a Naruto.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! Sé que el capítulo esta vez sí que ha sido corto de verdad (es el más corto de todos), pero me vi obligada a cortarlo aquí, porque si no el capítulo habría tenido 33 páginas. No quiero que la lectura sea pesada.

¿Alguien esperaba que Suigetsu volviera a aparecer? Quizá alguien se esté preguntando "¿Acaso Suigetsu había aparecido antes en el fic? o.O?" Síp, en el capítulo uno XD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 11: "¿Es demasiado tarde?":

─Naruto, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó Sakura con preocupación, observando el perfil repentinamente tenso del chico.

Despertando de su ensimismamiento, Naruto le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

─No es nada, Sakura-chan. ¿Me hablabas sobre algo'ttebayo?

La chica liberó un suspiro que parecía más un bufido de irritación, tentada a golpear a su amigo. Acababan de salir del instituto y caminaban hacia sus hogares. Desde hacía unos días, Naruto se había estado comportando de forma extraña a la salida del instituto, como si estuviera nervioso y preocupado. Pero por más que le preguntaba, aseguraba estar bien.

─Desde hace unos días estás extraño. Shikamaru y los demás también lo han notado. ¿Qué ocurre? ─Frunció el ceño al pensar en una posibilidad─. ¿Se trata de ese bastardo de Sasuke de nuevo?

─No ─respondió veloz─. ‹‹…creo››, pensó con cierta inquietud.

Desde aquella noche que se topó con Sasuke por la calle no le había visto más. Había sido cuidadoso para no encontrárselo por el parque o en cualquier otro lugar. Había pasado un tiempo desde aquello, ¿quizá como veinte días? Pero el problema no era ese. Días después de haber visto a Sasuke por última vez, junto a ese tipo de cabellos blancos y dientes afilados, ese hombre no había dejado de buscarle.

Días después apareció frente a él "por casualidad" cuando caminaba del instituto hacia su casa. Se anunció como Hōzuki Suigetsu, amigo de Sasuke y de Karin desde la infancia… o quizá la adolescencia… no recordaba bien. El tipo había empezado a hablarle como si se conocieran de toda la vida mientras caminaba a su lado.

A Naruto aquello le dio un mal presentimiento. Siempre había sido un chico sociable, podía entablar conversación fácilmente con cualquier persona. Pero ese Suigetsu era amigo de Sasuke y Karin, y era aquello lo que le daba mala espina.

A ese día le siguieron muchos más en los que Suigetsu le esperaba a la salida del instituto, justo donde su camino y el de sus amigos se separaba y él quedaba solo. Y ese día no era la excepción, había visto a Suigetsu cómodamente sentado en un banco, seguramente esperando a que se quedara solo.

Salió de sus memorias, percibiendo que de nuevo Sakura estaba hablando y él no la estaba escuchando. La chica parecía decir algo sobre lo preocupados que estaban sus amigos con respecto a su actitud cambiante. Por momentos parecía estar animado como siempre, pero a la salida del instituto su estado de ánimo cambiaba drásticamente.

─Y eso en ti es muy extraño, Naruto. Precisamente tú, que desde que te conozco casi haces una fiesta cuando es hora de volver a casa.

─No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, todo está bien. ─Trató de sonar lo más convincente que pudo, dedicándole una sonrisa. Su respuesta había sido mecánica, en realidad apenas la había escuchado.

Pero la chica le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza.

─Si se trata de nuevo de ese Sasuke… ─comenzó a decir, estrellando un puño en la palma de su otra mano.

─¡N-no! Y ahora ¿podríamos dar el tema por zanjado? ─preguntó apremiante. A esa distancia Suigetsu podría escucharles mencionar a Sasuke.

Poco convencida, Sakura afirmó y sin más se despidió, tomando un camino que salía a su izquierda. A partir de ahí sus caminos se separaban. Cuando no hubo rastro de la presencia de su amiga, Naruto inspiró hondo, apretó los puños mientras se daba valor a sí mismo, y por primera vez fue al encuentro de Suigetsu.

La sonrisa del hombre no pasó desapercibida para Naruto, parecía estar complacido con el hecho de que él se hubiera acercado.

─Esto es una novedad ─comentó Suigetsu sonriendo entre dientes─. Normalmente soy yo quien tiene que buscarte. ─Palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado, indicando al rubio que tomara asiento junto a él, quien declinó la petición negando con la cabeza.

─Dime la verdad'ttebayo ─fue todo lo que dijo, descolocando al otro que no entendió absolutamente nada.

─¿Ah?, ¿qué verdad?

─Sasuke tiene algo que ver en todo esto, ¿cierto? ─afirmó convencido─. Dile que…

─Hey, espera, espera ─interrumpió acelerado, agitando las manos en el aire. Cuando obtuvo el silencio que deseaba, clavó una mirada llena de curiosidad y confusión en los ojos azules─. ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué tiene que ver Sasuke en todo esto?

─¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ─exclamó. Si ese tipo quería burlarse de él no le daría ese gusto

Naruto estaba convencido de que todo aquello era algún tipo de plan de Sasuke. O quizá de Itachi y Sasuke. Probablemente querían usar a Suigetsu para poder acercarse a él de nuevo y continuar humillándole.

─A ver, creo que aquí hay un malentendido. ─Se acomodó, apoyando un codo en el respaldo del banco─. Para empezar, ¿de qué conoces tú a Sasuke?

Respondió un poco inseguro sobre lo que decir.

─Nuestras madres son amigas… desde antes de que yo naciera dattebayo.

Suigetsu le envió una mirada suspicaz.

─¿Sólo esa relación? Sasuke parecía tener confianza contigo esa noche que te vi por primera vez, pero tú nunca has hablado de él o de la relación que tenéis.

Queriendo dar la conversación por finalizada, Naruto dio media vuelta. No quería dar más explicaciones.

─No sé qué pretendes, pero deja de buscarme, Suigetsu.

Al ver que Naruto se alejaba con paso decidido, no tardó en incorporarse y darle alcance en algunas zancadas, ganándose una mirada de molestia del menor.

─¿Eres sordo? He dicho que me dejes ─insistió intranquilo. Después de todo, a pesar de los días transcurridos, Suigetsu era un completo desconocido para él, y para rematar era amigo de Sasuke y Karin. Era mejor mantenerse alejado.

─¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? ─En un gesto despreocupado, sacudió una mano─. Sólo quiero conocerte. Me han hablado muy bien de ti.

Aquello había captado el interés de Naruto por completo, quien miró al más alto con curiosidad.

─¿De verdad?, ¿quién?

Suigetsu sonrió con cierta picardía antes de responder.

─Te daré esa información si aceptas que nos conozcamos mejor. Tal vez una cita en un… ─Sin darle oportunidad a terminar de hablar, Naruto se había marchado corriendo─. De acuerdo. Me tomaré eso como una negativa ─se dijo a sí mismo, resignado por el momento.

Naruto no se detuvo hasta tener la certeza de que estaba a salvo. Respirando jadeante comprobó que ese tipo acosador no le estuviera siguiendo, y aliviado percibió que no era así.

Sólo con escucharle decir que quería que se conocieran mejor en una cita, un escalofrío le había recorrido por completo y su instinto le gritó que lo mejor era huir. Debía admitir que ese Suigetsu le estaba asustando con sus contantes acosos. Nunca le había hecho algo malo, todo lo contrario, hablaba sobre trivialidades con él para intentar mantener una conversación. Aun así no le transmitía confianza.

Y ahora Suigetsu había dicho que alguien le había hablado sobre él. ¿Quién? Esa persona debía conocer tanto a Suigetsu como a él. Tal vez… ¿Sasuke? Lo dudaba. Sasuke tenía un pésimo concepto de él, jamás diría algo bueno. ¿Pero y si Sasuke había enviado a Suigetsu para, tal vez, enamorarle y que así se olvidara de él y dejara de molestarle?

Sacudió la cabeza, descartando esa opción. No, no, eso era algo muy rebuscado y absurdo.

¿Y Karin? Era todavía más improbable que hubiera sido ella quien habló bien de él a Suigetsu. Su prima le odiaba. No. Imposible.

¿Pero entonces quién? No venían a su mente más personas a las que conocía y que también pudieran conocer a Suigetsu.

Suspirando con pesadez, lo único que pudo pensar con claridad es que deseaba no volver a ver a ese tipo en una larga temporada.

Pero una vez más, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Horas más tarde, cuando estaba en el parque jugando un partido de fútbol con sus amigos, Suigetsu había aparecido por allí asegurando que el encuentro había sido totalmente casual. De ninguna forma creyó esa obvia mentira. Para colmo ese hombre había decidido sentarse en las gradas y observarle jugar, cosa que le tenía totalmente desconcentrado. Tanto, que incluso llegó a caerse en pleno partido, aunque no fue nada aparatoso. ¿Y si Suigetsu era un pedófilo?

Decidió marcharse a casa un poco más tarde de lo que tenía planeado con la esperanza de que Suigetsu se aburriera y se marchara antes que él. Pero eso no parecía suceder nunca, y ya estaba anocheciendo.

Una de las conocidas y violentas nalgadas de Kiba le arrancó un grito de dolor.

─¡Has estado muy distraído, Naruto! A pesar de todo has marcado dos goles.

─¡Kiba, bastardo! ─le gritó irritado, tomándole de la pechera y zarandeándole. Lejos de molestarse, Inuzuka estalló en animadas carcajadas que le provocaron más enojo─. ¡No es divertido!

─Sí que lo es ─refutó pellizcando la nariz de su amigo, quien por el dolor le soltó. Antes de que Naruto intentara atacarle de nuevo, le interrumpió con un repentino tono confidente─. Oye, Naruto ─llamó con curiosidad─. ¿Quién es ese tipo que se te acercó hace rato? Desde entonces ha estado ahí en las gradas sin quitarte los ojos de encima.

Preocupado, Naruto miró a las gradas, donde al instante Suigetsu alzó una mano para saludarle. Nervioso apartó la mirada de inmediato.

─Kiba, acompáñame a casa'ttebayo.

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó a su amigo del brazo y tiró de él. No era una petición, era una orden. Confundido, Kiba se dejó arrastrar.

─¡Pero yo vivo en dirección contraria a ti! ─protestó intentando liberarse, pero Naruto mantenía su brazo atenazado.

─¡Me lo debes! ─masculló entre dientes, negándose a soltarle.

─¿Y por qué se supone que yo te debo a ti…?

─¿Ya vas para casa, Naruto?

La voz de Suigetsu le sacó un escalofrío al rubio, quien giró a verle con una tensa sonrisilla.

─Sí. Mi amigo Kiba me acompañará ─aclaró, por si a ese tipo se le ocurría hacerle algo. ¿Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado?

Curioso y jovial, Kiba llamó la atención del recién llegado.

─Soy Inuzuka Kiba, amigo de Naruto ─se presentó al ver que su despistado amigo no tenía intención de hacerlo.

Suigetsu tomó la mano que el otro le extendió.

─Hōzuki Suigetsu ─fue todo lo que respondió.

Entonces Kiba vio su oportunidad para librarse de tener que dar un gran rodeo para ir a su casa. Él vivía mucho más lejos que Naruto de ese parque, en dirección contraria además. Ya había anochecido, hacía frío, y no es que fueran precisamente muy abrigados. Todos los adolescentes de ambos equipos vestían apenas un sencillo pantalón corto y una fina camiseta de manga larga, junto con unas cómodas zapatillas. El partido se había alargado más de lo esperado.

─Estás de suerte, Naruto. Tu amigo Suigetsu puede acompañarte a casa…

─¡Kiba bastardo! ─interrumpió Naruto mascullando, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado por los otros dos.

─¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre y frío! ─replicó.

─Yo acompañaré a Naruto ─accedió Suigetsu, aunque de todas formas pensaba hacerlo.

─¿Ves? ─dijo Kiba en tono obvio─. Él te acompañará, ¿cuál es el problema? No seas miedoso ─se burló.

En su mente Naruto visualizaba mil y una formas de vengarse. ¡Para una vez en su vida que le pedía que le acompañara a casa y el idiota le dejaba solo! Los tres caminaron hacia la salida del parque, momento que Naruto aprovechó para caminar junto a Kiba, dejando a éste en medio.

─¿Desde cuándo conoces a Naruto, Suigetsu? ─Decidió iniciar una conversación para no caer en un incómodo silencio.

─Desde no hace mucho. Casi un mes. Todavía nos estamos conociendo, pero Naruto es… un poco tímido.

Kiba rió burlón, ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio.

─¿Naruto?, ¿tímido? Naruto es un huracán. A veces pienso que hasta podría hacer hablar a las piedras, nunca para de hablar.

─Como tú dattebayo ─replicó ofendido.

─Más quisieras.

Entonces Kiba miró a Suigetsu y se preguntó cuántos años tendría. Parecía ser mucho mayor que Naruto y él. ¿De qué se conocían? Pensaba que ese desquiciado de Sasuke era el único amigo mayor que Naruto tenía, pero parecía haber más de uno. Naruto era extraño seleccionando amistades.

Una vez abandonaron el parque, Kiba se detuvo para despedirse. Nunca imaginó que tras avanzar algunos metros, se toparía con la persona que ocupó sus pensamientos minutos atrás: Sasuke. Inconscientemente aceleró el paso y cruzó al otro extremo de la calle peatonal con la esperanza de que ese tipo no reparara en su presencia.

Pero al parecer eso era demasiado pedir.

─¿Has estado con Naruto?

La pregunta escueta del adulto le hizo detenerse en seco, enviándole una mirada desconfiada.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Me vas a agredir de nuevo si digo que sí? ─respondió a la defensiva.

Sasuke rodó la mirada. Había preguntado aquello porque, viendo la ropa que vestía el chico, era obvio que había estado jugando fútbol y tenía la esperanza de que quizá Naruto todavía estuviera en el parque.

─Tenía un mal día y lo pagué contigo ─fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se acercaba, para excusarse por lo ocurrido en el hospital─. No prestes atención a eso.

La mirada de Kiba se afiló con enojo. ¿Que no prestara atención a eso? Primero le amenazó por hacer sentir mal a Naruto, después casi le incrusta en la pared del hospital según él por la forma en que miraba y tocaba a Naruto; y para rematar un día tras darle una nalgada a su rubio amigo, Sasuke le había mirado con ganas de matarle y en un principio había ido tras él, pero al parecer algo le detuvo.

Aquello no eran productos de "un mal día", ¡ese tipo estaba loco!

─Claro… ─masculló.

─¿Has estado con Naruto? ─insistió.

─Ah, eso… ─balbuceó, fugazmente intimidado ante el tono serio─. Sí. Justamente ahora él iba a su casa, un amigo le acompañaba… ─Sin dejarle terminar de hablar, vio a Sasuke retomar el camino─. Bastardo… ─susurró para sí. Pero después suspiró hondo, había terminado sano y salvo.

Por otro lado, Naruto caminaba cada vez más despacio, meditando que no quería que Suigetsu viera dónde vivía. Eso sería peligroso. Podría engañarle diciéndole que vivía en otra casa. ¿Pero y sí el hombre esperaba hasta verle entrar? No podía entrar en una casa que no era suya. Hasta ahora había logrado mantener su casa oculta de Suigetsu, y quería que eso continuara así.

─No se te da mal jugar fútbol ─comenzó a decir el mayor para romper el pesado silencio─. Aunque parecías un poco distraído, tuviste una caída tonta.

Naruto contestó con una risita desganada, abrazándose a sí mismo para darse un poco de calor. Estaba empezando a sentir frío.

─He tenido caídas peores ─aseguró.

En ese momento, Naruto juró que casi le da infarto cuando un dedo de Suigetsu frotó ligeramente una de sus mejillas. De un salto se alejó, mirándole alterado. ¡Como sospechaba, ese tipo era un pedófilo!

─Estabas manchado. ¿Te he incomodado? ─Lejos de molestarle, a Suigetsu le resultó graciosa la reacción de Naruto. El chico parecía ser inocente. ¿Un simple frote en la mejilla le había hecho reaccionar así?

Aunque ni siquiera llegaba a sospechar que Naruto no estaba avergonzado, sino asustado.

─¿Ma-manchado? ─reiteró serenándose mientras se tocaba la cara. Con la caída tenía la ropa y la cara con restos de polvo.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, ¿por qué la calle estaba desierta en ese momento? Al menos podría pasar un poco de gente, así no se sentiría tan inseguro.

─¿Suigetsu?

Al reconocer la voz de Sasuke con un sutil tono de sorpresa impreso en ella, Naruto no supo si maldecir su mala suerte o alegrarse. Era obvio que Sasuke era la última persona a la que deseaba ver, pero si tenía que elegir entre Sasuke o Suigetsu…

─Sasuke, qué casualidad ─saludó, mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa─. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

─Mis padres viven cerca, iba hacia allí ─respondió tratando de encontrar una explicación a esa escena. ¿Naruto y Suigetsu juntos?─. ¿Y tú?

Suigetsu asintió, recordando que en alguna ocasión había ido a casa de Sasuke, cuando todavía eran unos estudiantes. Pero hacía años de aquello.

─Acompaño a Naruto a su casa. Te lo presentaría, pero parece que os conocéis, ¿no? Después de todo, vuestras madres son amigas.

Tratando de disimular la tensión que empezaba a acumularse en sus hombros, Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. ¿Suigetsu acompañando a Naruto a casa? ¿Desde cuándo su amigo estaba haciendo eso? Aquello no le agradó en absoluto. Su instinto le gritó que debía alejar a Suigetsu de inmediato.

─Nos conocemos ─concordó asintiendo en un sutil movimiento de cabeza─. Casualmente, Naruto y mis padres viven cerca. Puedo acompañarle a casa.

─No te preocupes, ya lo estoy haciendo yo.

Los labios de Sasuke se cerraron en una línea tensa, disgustándole la respuesta. Suigetsu parecía muy interesado en acompañar a Naruto. ¿Qué pensaba Naruto al respecto?, ¿estaba de acuerdo?

─Necesito hablar con Naruto un asunto urgente─. Al ver que su amigo iba a replicar algo, añadió─. A solas ─recalcó.

Teniendo en cuenta la situación, Naruto no pudo evitar comparar a Sasuke con su tabla de salvación. Realmente no quería hablar con él, pero era preferible estar a solas con Sasuke.

─No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Suigetsu ─comentó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros─. Sasuke me acompañará'ttebayo.

─Está bien ─accedió con cierto disgusto─. Te veo mañana ─se despidió, sin saber que había creado inquietud en el rubio con esa sencilla frase─. Inoportuno Sasuke, debería estar con esa bruja de Karin, no aquí estropeando mis planes ─susurró, pero Naruto que todavía estaba a su lado logró escucharle.

Con un movimiento tosco de cabeza, Sasuke apremió a Suigetsu a marcharse, haciendo que éste chasqueara la lengua con molestia mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Suigetsu estuvo lo bastante alejado, el rubio suspiró hondo, llevándose una mano al pecho. Odiaba admitirlo pero Sasuke le había salvado, debía estar agradecido. Estaba por continuar su camino cuando la voz de su acompañante le detuvo.

─¿De qué conoces a Suigetsu?

A Naruto no le gustó el tono empleado en la pregunta. ¿Era su imaginación, o había sonado autoritario?

─¿Seguro que no sabes nada de eso? ─respondió escéptico.

─¿Qué insinúas? ─Se acercó unos pasos, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

─Ese tipo es amigo tuyo. Seguro que le has pedido que se acerque a mí por algún motivo.

─¿Qué? ─Frunció el ceño. No entendía a dónde quería ir a parar el otro─. ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido, dobe?

─¿Entonces ese tipo es un pedófilo? ─preguntó inquieto. Si Sasuke no le había dicho a Suigetsu que se acercara a él, no veía otra explicación para el repentino interés del hombre en él.

─¿Pedófilo? ─reiteró al instante sin poder ni querer ocultar un tono de preocupación. No conocía una faceta así de su amigo─. ¿Suigetsu te ha hecho algo? ─Se acercó más, quedando a un escaso paso de distancia.

Ante la cercanía, Naruto retrocedió un paso mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─Apareció un día sin más frente a mi instituto, y desde entonces no ha dejado de acosarme en cada esquina'ttebayo.

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó profundamente en respuesta, desagradándole la imagen mental de Suigetsu buscando constantemente a Naruto mientras él desconocía todo eso.

Había decidido darle un poco de espacio a Naruto para que su enojo se suavizara, y ahora se encontraba con la desagradable noticia de que su amigo había estado rondando al chico que le interesaba. Suigetsu sólo había visto a Naruto unos segundos esa noche, ¿fueron suficientes para captar su atención?

Ante el pesado silencio, Naruto volvió a tomar la palabra. Sasuke parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

─¿Seguro que tú no tienes nada que ver en eso?

Los ojos negros se clavaron en los azules con seriedad. ¿De verdad Naruto pensaba que él haría algo tan estúpido como ordenarle a Suigetsu que se le acercara? Si el simple hecho de ver a alguien innecesariamente cerca de él lograba provocarle celos irracionales.

─No tengo nada que ver en eso ─respondió malhumorado.

¡Estúpido Suigetsu…! Le partiría el cuello con sus propias manos cuando tuviera oportunidad. Ahora que se había decidido a acercarse a Naruto, iba el idiota y aparecía para tratar de quitárselo. Pero claro, pensándolo más fríamente, Suigetsu no tenía ni idea de la clase de sentimientos que él tenía hacia Naruto. No podía reprocharle nada a su amigo.

Aunque en realidad tampoco podía quitárselo, ni siquiera tenían una relación.

Maldita sea… La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Debía actuar rápido o jamás tendría oportunidad de estar junto a Naruto.

─Tenemos que hablar ─instruyó, sacando al menor de sus propios pensamientos.

─¿Sobre qué?

─Sobre nosotros.

Naruto tragó saliva con pesadez. Meditando si sería conveniente mantener esa charla. Para empezar, no había ningún "nosotros". ¿Qué se suponía que tenían que hablar?

─Mejor no. Tengo que ir a casa dattebayo ─se excusó─. Hace frío.

Apenas avanzó dos pasos cuando sintió un firme agarre en el brazo que le hizo encarar al mayor de nuevo. Liberó un gruñido, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de insultarle. Ese idiota no iba a obligarle a hacer algo que no quería.

─Necesito aclarar unos malentendidos.

─¡No hay nada que…!

─¿Por qué no quieres saber nada de Itachi? ─soltó una de las dudas que le habían carcomido desde hacía semanas─. Mi hermano habló conmigo, me confesó la conversación que tuvo contigo. No te comprendo, dobe, mi hermano trató de ayudarte y se lo agradeces así.

Con molestia, Naruto intentó liberarse del agarre de Sasuke, pero éste no se lo puso fácil.

─¿Ayudarme? ¡No me hagas reír, bastardo! Itachi y tú… Karin también… sólo pretendíais humillarme. ¡Y ahora suéltame!

Pero Sasuke ignoró aquella orden y se limitó a seguir con sus preguntas, afirmando el agarre cada vez que el rubio se removía con violencia.

─¿Karin? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?, ¿te ha hecho algo?

─¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?

─¡Si no me lo explicas es imposible que pueda entender de qué hablas! ─exclamó ante la frustración que le provocaban las respuestas huidizas del otro. Pero no pensaba dejarle ir hasta aclarar toda esa situación. Menos ahora que se sentía amenazado por Suigetsu.

Naruto respiró de forma ruidosa debido al creciente enojo que comenzaba a recorrer sus venas. Sin meditarlo demasiado, empuñó su mano libre y apuntó directamente a la mejilla de Sasuke con la intención de darle un contundente puñetazo. Para su total coraje y frustración, el mayor detuvo su puño apenas a unos centímetros de su cara empleando también su mano libre.

Entonces todo fue rápido para Naruto. Sintió como su brazo era doblado de forma violenta tras su espalda, arrancándole una queja ahogada de dolor. Trató de forcejear para liberarse, pero eso aumentaba su molestia. Gritó un insulto, y como respuesta recibió un firme empujón que le obligó a caminar hacia un estrecho callejón situado a su derecha.

─¡Suéltame! ─masculló amenazante, pero no logró inmutar lo más mínimo al mayor.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del callejón, Sasuke dio otro firme empujón y mantuvo a Naruto de cara a la pared. Aquello sólo aumentó el mal humor del rubio, sacándole un gruñido. Pero con el brazo doblado tras la espalda no podía moverse mucho sin que doliera horrores.

─Te soltaré cuando me digas lo que quiero saber ─aseguró con total seriedad, quería que el otro creyera en su palabra─. ¿Qué tienes contra Itachi?

No recibió una respuesta inmediata como habría deseado. Ese rubio era terco. ¿Pero de qué se sorprendía? Si algo había aprendido a estas alturas de su vida, es que los Uzumaki son tercos por naturaleza.

Empujó un poco más el brazo de Naruto, aumentando el dolor que éste sentía y arrancándole ahora sí un grito de dolor.

─¡Mi hombro! ─protestó─. ¡Me lo vas a dislocar, bastardo!

─¿En serio? ─se mofó con descaro─. Tienes suerte de tener a un médico cerca que conoce tan bien el esqueleto humano, podría acomodarlo en su lugar sin problema… siempre y cuando me digas lo que quiero saber.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Naruto se suavizó conforme la presión ejercida en su brazo era disminuida por Sasuke, pero no fue liberado.

─No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto dattebayo, ¡teme! ─farfulló todavía adolorido─. ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar para que te responda algo que ya sabes?

─Es mejor que no me pongas a prueba, Naruto ─aconsejó con temple─. Y créeme si te digo que te pregunto porque no sé qué está ocurriendo.

Después hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Naruto meditaba si Sasuke decía la verdad. Por experiencia sabía que los hermanos Uchiha no eran de fiar. Pero por otro lado… Sasuke había asegurado que le soltaría cuando le dijese lo que quería escuchar. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes podría marcharse.

Suspiró hondo. Empezaba a pensar que habría sido mejor volver a casa con Suigetsu.

─Itachi me mintió ─comenzó a decir, resignado─. Me aseguró que entre Karin y tú no hay nada. Me hizo creer que me iba a ayudar a acercarme a ti.

─Itachi iba a ayudarte ─aseguró─. Conozco a mi hermano. Siempre cumple su palabra.

Si Naruto hubiera podido girar la cabeza, le habría dedicado la peor mirada de su repertorio. Arrugó el entrecejo, prefiriendo mejor dar la conversación por finalizada.

─Ya te he dicho lo que querías saber. Ahora suéltame.

Tras dudar unos segundos, Sasuke suavizó el agarre hasta soltarle. Al instante, Naruto se acarició el hombro lastimado mientras una mueca de dolor adornaba su cara. Despacio giró, encarando a Sasuke para dirigirle una mirada de enojo.

─Bastardo… ─masculló. Empezaba a preguntarse seriamente qué demonios había visto en Sasuke como para terminar teniendo sentimientos por él.

─Te he soltado, pero todavía no puedes irte. ─Al ver que el otro no tenía intenciones de obedecerle, añadió─. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Naruto en ese momento, es que Sasuke se merecía un puñetazo. ¿Acaso estaba tan aburrido que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que joderle la existencia?

─Ya he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Karin y me dejas en paz?

En cuanto hizo ademán de marcharse, una mano le tomó del brazo y le obligó a permanecer en su lugar. ¡Suficiente!, se dijo, le iba a dar el puñetazo de su vida a ese teme.

─Entre Karin y yo no hay nada.

En otro momento esas palabras hubiesen hecho a Naruto inmensamente feliz, pero en ese instante le causaron el efecto contrario. La palabra de Sasuke no tenía valor para él. No después de que éste le mintiera con anterioridad. Esa afirmación le había causado un _déjà vu_. Ya tuvo una conversación similar con Sasuke, meses atrás: 

" _Sólo hemos ido al hospital juntos, o a la biblioteca a estudiar. ¿Eso son citas? No soy un romántico, pero creo que el concepto de cita no es ese. Soy consciente de lo que Karin siente por mí, pero…_

─ _¿Pero…? ─le animó a continuar cuando guardó silencio._

─ _Yo no siento lo mismo."_

Sí. Aquella situación ya la había vivido antes. Sasuke le aseguraba no tener nada con Karin, y después, la verdad la estallaba en la cara cuando descubría que en realidad esos dos sí mantenían una relación.

" _Está bien ─le interrumpió─. Te mentí ─confesó lo obvio._

─ _¿Pero por qué? ─La frustración volvió a él tras escuchar a Sasuke admitirlo─. ¿¡Por qué!? ─insistió al no recibir respuesta─. ¿Cuánto de lo que me dijiste es mentira?_

─ _Todo. Karin es mi novia ─contestó, como si esa escueta frase lo explicara todo."_

Después de descubrir la verdad, se sentía humillado y patético durante días; hasta que en algún punto volvía a inspirar hondo y llenarse de valor para intentarlo de nuevo con ese amor imposible que era Sasuke.

¿Acaso iban a estar así toda la vida? Empezaba a maldecir el momento en que le confesó a Sasuke que tenía sentimientos por él. Sin duda, lo mejor que había hecho es dejar de lado a los hermanos Uchiha y a Karin.

El brazo de Naruto se movió tan rápido que Sasuke no pudo detenerle esta vez. El sonido del puño estrellándose en la blanca mejilla hizo un suave eco en el vacío callejón. A Sasuke le había tomado totalmente desprevenido, lo último que esperaba tras esa confesión era un golpe. Se tocó la comisura del labio, donde había una diminuta gota de sangre. Tenía una pequeña herida en el labio y la mandíbula palpitaba de dolor.

─Eres despreciable dattebayo ─masculló con resentimiento, tomando al otro de la pechera con agresividad. Iba a dejarle claro a Sasuke que no podía jugar con él cada vez que se le antojara─. No soy el mismo ingenuo de antes…

─Dobe ─interrumpió─. Cálmate y escúchame ─ordenó, pero fue ignorado.

─Ya conozco tu juego. Me dirás que no tienes nada con Karin, que ella no te gusta, y luego no será más que una mentira.

A Sasuke toda esa situación no podía resultarle más irónica. En un principio era él quien pensaba que Naruto estaba jugando, y ahora era Naruto quien le acusaba a él de estar jugando. También era un poco desesperante, ya que ese dobe no le dejaba explicarse y le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. ¿O quizá el dolor era a consecuencia del puñetazo? Era muy probable.

─Esta vez no. Voy a decirte la verdad ─aseguró, pero sus palabras no lograron calmar la indignación del menor.

En parte podía entenderle. Le había mentido y rechazado varias veces, era comprensible si ahora Naruto no saltaba a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad.

Con un resoplido, Naruto trató de serenarse y liberó al otro de su firme agarre. Retrocedió un paso y se abrazó a sí mismo, tratando de darse calor. Sus piernas desnudas comenzaban a temblar ligeramente debido a la baja temperatura.

─Si hay algo, o no, entre mi prima Karin y tú, ya no me importa. Lo único que quiero es que me ignores, como hiciste todos estos años'ttebayo.

La voz de Naruto sonó tan determinada, que en el fondo Sasuke temió haberle perdido antes de haber presentado batalla. ¿Había actuado demasiado tarde? Observó cómo trataba de darse calor en vano abrazándose a sí mismo, vestía poco abrigado para la época del año en la que estaban. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir en pantalón corto en pleno enero? Se retiró la chaqueta y sin miramientos se la lanzó a Naruto, que la atrapó lleno de desconcierto.

─Póntela, o te dará una hipotermia.

Una de las rubias cejas se arqueó con confusión. ¿Hipo qué? Pero sacudió la cabeza y al instante le lanzó la chaqueta de vuelta.

─No la quiero. ─En cuanto Sasuke la atrapó se la devolvió, lanzándosela a la cara─. ¡Teme, he dicho que no la quiero! ─protestó irritado. ¿A qué venía aquella repentina amabilidad? Le daba mala espina.

Con movimientos firmes Sasuke tomó la chaqueta y la pasó sobre los hombros de un confundido y sorprendido Naruto, acomodándola con contenido mal humor. Ese idiota iba a usar la chaqueta sí o sí.

─Más te vale no quitártela, o esta vez sí que te dislocaré el hombro. Te aseguro que una luxación de hombro es muy dolorosa ─amenazó seriamente, calmándose un poco al ver que el terco rubio accedía a regañadientes y pasaba los brazos a través de las mangas.

En el fondo Naruto agradeció el calor que la prenda despedía, lo necesitaba. Pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

─Ya está. ¿Satisfe… cho…?

Su mal humor quedó en un segundo plano y su voz terminó en un murmullo apagado cuando al encarar a Sasuke, percibió la innecesaria cercanía entre ambos. Pero la sorpresa desapareció segundos después, logrando relajarse. En su interior, no pudo evitar soltar una risa de burla hacia sí mismo cuando por un momento pensó que en esa escasa distancia, Sasuke podría besarle. Pero entonces recordó lo evidente: Sasuke jamás le había besado, y tampoco había querido que él le besara. Siempre rechazó sus besos. Sus repulsivos besos.

No pudo evitar que sus comisuras se levantaran ligeramente. Sakura-chan tenía razón, a veces era demasiado ingenuo. Sasuke nunca haría algo como eso.

Pero Sasuke también vio aquella diminuta sonrisa y confundió totalmente la causa por la que Naruto sonreía. Dio por sentado que el menor sonreía porque le agradaba la cercanía entre ellos en ese momento.

Por eso decidió ir más allá.

Despacio se inclinó un poco para eliminar la distancia entre ellos. Entonces la tenue sonrisa desapareció y los ojos azules le observaron estupefactos.

─¿Qué…? ¡No! ─atinó a balbucear Naruto, incrédulo cuando sus labios amenazaban con rozarse.

Ladeó la cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto, esforzándose en ignorar el hormigueo intenso en sus labios que ansiaban tocar los contrarios. ¡Qué demonios…! Aquella estaba siendo una broma muy pesada de parte de ese teme. Un Sasuke en sus cinco sentidos jamás permitiría esa cercanía entre ellos, y mucho menos iniciaría lo que a todas luces parecía un beso. ¿Acaso estaba ebrio? Pero no apestaba a alcohol.

En medio de toda aquella maraña de pensamientos, Sasuke vio su oportunidad para tomar el bronceado rostro con una mano y presionar los labios contrarios, con calma, durante unos segundos. Despacio se alejó lo suficiente como para encararle. Apenas había sido un ligero contacto y ya podía apreciar un sutil rubor en Naruto, podía sentir la cálida temperatura bajo la mano que mantenía en la mejilla del menor. Los ojos azules le estudiaban llenos de sorpresa, y su boca amenazaba con querer abrirse para decir algo.

Él no se quedaba atrás. Bajo esa máscara de aparente indiferencia también estaba nervioso. Quizá más que su compañero. Era la primera vez que cedía a sus sentimientos respecto a Naruto, la primera vez que daba un paso como aquel y se atrevía a iniciar un beso. La situación era tan inquietante para él, como para Naruto.

─S-Sa…

No tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar el nombre porque sus labios fueron capturados. En esta ocasión no fue un casto beso. Los labios contrarios masajeaban los suyos, inmóviles, en suaves caricias que le incitaban a entreabrir la boca. Había anhelado ese contacto por tanto tiempo, y ahora no sabía cómo responder. Era tan irreal… ¿acaso estaba soñado?

Trató de moverse un poco hacia atrás para alejarse, aturdido. Pero la mano en su mejilla se deslizó presta hacia la nuca, impidiendo cualquier huída, incluso atrayéndole más hacia su dueño.

En medio de pensamientos contradictorios, acabó permitiéndole acceso a la inquieta lengua que con insistencia exigía juguetear con la suya. En respuesta su cerebro pareció desconectarse, y automáticamente sus brazos rodearon a Sasuke, casi clavándole los dedos en la espalda para obligarle a mantenerse un poco inclinado sobre él. Su lengua respondió la demanda de la contraria, conociendo a su compañera con ímpetu, incluso buscando más contacto.

El sonido húmedo que hicieron sus bocas al separarse, provocó que los vellos de sus nucas se erizaran. Rozaron sus labios entreabiertos, tentándose mutuamente a iniciar otro beso. Finalmente Sasuke decidió llevar su mano libre, que no había sabido dónde poner en todo momento, dentro de la chaqueta y posarla en el costado de Naruto. Acarició con movimientos sutiles arriba y abajo. La camiseta era tan fina, que parecía una segunda piel adherida al cuerpo contrario.

Naruto libero un pequeño suspiro y un agradable estremecimiento le sacudió de pies a cabeza. Le brindó dos efímeros y castos besos. Quería más. Ansiaba todo de Sasuke. Había soñado cientos de veces cómo sería recibir un beso suyo, o que correspondiera los que él le daba.

Pero eso era antes de descubrir la clase de bastardo que era Uchiha Sasuke.

Un poco más puesto en sus cinco sentidos, se alejó ligeramente, con el corazón latiendo a mil y la mente llenándose de nuevo de pensamientos contradictorios. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

─¿Ahora me crees?

Obligándose a bajar de su nube, Naruto enfocó los ojos negros cuando escuchó aquella pregunta.

─¿Eh? ─atinó a murmurar, confuso. Sus piernas todavía temblaban, pero ahora no era de frío precisamente.

Se vio sorprendido por un rápido y fugaz beso de Sasuke.

─Entre Karin y yo no hay, ni hubo nada. Y sé, que entre Sakura y tú tampoco hubo nada.

Inquieto, esta vez no quiso entregarse al beso que Sasuke trataba de iniciar de nuevo. ¿Acaso le había besado para que creyera su repetitiva versión de que entre Karin y él no había nada? Retrocedió un paso, topando su espalda con la pared, haciéndole sentir como un animal acorralado. Pero no se dejó amedrentar. Una vez más dirigió su puño a la golpeada mejilla, siendo detenido por Sasuke que le tomó de la muñeca.

─No sé qué pretendes con todo esto dattebayo.

─Lo mismo que tú cada vez que me buscabas.

Dio un firme tirón a la muñeca que todavía sostenía, atrayendo a Naruto lo suficiente como para poder besarle de nuevo. Casi al instante supo que no obtendría el mismo nivel de entrega de parte de Naruto, ya que la lengua contraria se empeñaba en rehuir a la suya.

Sin esperarlo, ahogó una queja de dolor cuando el menor mordió su lengua con saña y rompió el beso de inmediato. Sin darle tiempo a protestar o insultarle, Naruto le había tomado de la pechera, obligándole a inclinarse lo suficiente como para estrellar sus frentes en un ruido sordo que les provocó un ligero mareo a ambos. Aturdido, Sasuke retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared tras él. Cerró los ojos y sofocó una queja, el golpe había sido fuerte. No sabía si le dolía más la mandíbula, la lengua o la frente.

¿¡Por qué demonios había reaccionado así!? Le había asegurado que no tenía nada con Karin. ¡Acababa de besarle! ¿Acaso ese idiota pensaba que iba por la vida metiéndole la lengua en la boca a cualquiera?

─¡Estoy cansado de ti y de tus mentiras! ─exclamó cuando estuvo recuperado del ligero mareo. Pero su frente todavía palpitaba de dolor─. ¡Sólo déjame en paz!

Aprovechó que el mayor todavía se encontraba algo indispuesto para marcharse corriendo.

" _Debiste haber visto lo que Sasuke hizo después de irte. Corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes ─explicó soltando una sonora carcajada─, aseguraba que ese beso fue repulsivo. Aunque no lo creas te aprecio, Naruto, es por eso que te daré un consejo: olvídate de Sasuke. Estamos saliendo. De hecho llegaste en un momento muy inoportuno, interrumpiste nuestro momento a solas, justo cuando Sasuke estaba más fogoso…_ "

La voz de Karin retumbaba en su cabeza, aumentando su malestar. La garganta le quemaba, quería gritar, maldecir, ¡patear algo o a alguien!

No entendía nada. ¿Qué ganaba Sasuke lastimándole de aquella forma tan cruel? Ya había dejado de molestarle con sus "repulsivos besos", ¿por qué ahora le buscaba? ¿Por qué le había besado? Tampoco comprendía esa insistencia suya en asegurarle que no tenía nada con Karin si al final siempre era mentira.

" _¿Cuánto de lo que me dijiste es mentira?_

─ _Todo. Karin es mi novia."_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! Quería actualizar ayer, pero por alguna razón el cofestúpidoWordcof me daba problemas. No me guardaba los cambios de las correcciones en el texto, y ya me tenía de mal humor el condenado.

Bien, respecto al capítulo… creo que algo así es lo que muchas ya estaban esperando. Acercamiento time XDu Os dejo unas dudas para pensar: ¿qué creéis que pasará entre Sasuke y Naruto?, ¿y entre Suigetsu y Naruto?, ¿y entre Karin y Naruto?, ¿y entre Suigetsu y Sasuke?, ¿y entre Sasuke y Karin…?, ¿y entre…? Nah, ya paro, jaja XD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	12. Patético

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 12: "Patético":

─¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El nombrado rodó la mirada con cierto hastío al reconocer la voz de Karin. Con un vaso de café a medio terminar en la mano, se acomodó en el sofá de la sala de descanso del hospital y apartó el rostro, tratando de ignorarla.

Pero como siempre, la chica no captaba la indirecta.

Con confianza, Karin tomó asiento junto a él y le tomó del rostro cuidadosamente para que la encarara. Mirándole con detenimiento, observó un diminuto corte junto a una de las comisuras; entre los mechones de la frente vio un pequeño círculo de un tenue color púrpura, igual que en la mejilla izquierda.

─Anoche un tipo intentó asaltarme por la calle ─respondió de forma mecánica. Era lo mismo que había respondido a cualquiera que le había preguntado.

Con naturalidad, alejó la mano de la chica de su rostro y se movió a un lado, alejándose de ella.

─¡Maldito bastardo…! ─masculló un insulto hacia el supuesto asaltante─. ¿Logró robarte?, ¿te hirió en algún otro lugar?

─No ─dijo para contestar ambas preguntas.

─Me alegro ─suspiró aliviada─. ¡Seguro que le diste su merecido! ─exclamó con determinación.

Sin añadir nada, Sasuke se puso de pie con intención de marcharse. Karin no tardó en imitarle, y se colgó del brazo del chico como era su costumbre.

─¿Hoy estás ocupado?

Sasuke maldijo que no hubiese nadie más en la sala de descanso, así Karin se ahorraría sus acercamientos innecesarios. Con un tosco movimiento de brazo, se libró del agarre, y antes de que ella pudiera acercarse de nuevo como si se sintiera atraída por un imán, lanzó su vaso vacío a la papelera y caminó a la puerta.

─Sí.

─¿Y mañana…?

─Estaré ocupado lo que queda de mes ─mintió, queriendo cortar de raíz la insistencia de la chica.

Abandonando la sala de descanso detrás del hombre de sus sueños, Karin frunció el ceño con desilusión y frustración. Ahora que Naruto no era un estorbo, podría disponer de Sasuke a su antojo… si Sasuke se dejaba, claro.

─Siempre estás ocupado ─renegó. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó─. ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan ocupado? ─Afiló la mirada, disgustada─. ¿O quién?

No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de tener que quitarse a algún rival más del camino. Si esta vez se trataba de una chica sería más complicado, tendría que competir con ella.

Deshacerse de Naruto fue tan sencillo… Especialmente porque su adorado Sasuke no era gay, así que su primo jamás resultó ser una seria amenaza; más bien una momentánea piedra en el zapato. Pero si ahora tenía que competir con otra mujer tendría que pelear más arduamente para tener el camino libre y poder conquistar a su adorado Sasuke.

─Lo que sea que me mantiene ocupado es asunto mío, Karin. Deja de meterte en mi vida ─ordenó severo, dedicándole una breve mirada de advertencia que le indicaba a la chica que dejara ese tema por la paz.

Pero… ¡ah!, cómo había podido olvidarlo: los Uzumaki son tercos por naturaleza.

─¡Me meto porque me importas! ─exclamó, bajando después la voz al notar que llamó la atención de algunas personas que transitaban el pasillo─. Quiero recuperar lo que teníamos.

El pequeño límite de paciencia que Sasuke poseía estaba siendo rebasado. Su vida era una ironía, el Uzumaki que le interesaba no quería saber nada de él, y la que no le interesaba insistía en conquistarle.

Todavía tratando de digerir su mal humor por el fracaso de ayer con Naruto, se detuvo en seco y encaró a Karin. Se había contenido de pagar su frustración con los pacientes, pero Karin no iba a tener tanta suerte.

─No hay nada que recuperar, Karin. Nunca hubo nada entre nosotros…

─¡Claro que sí! ─interrumpió, eludiendo la rígida mirada de Sasuke─. ¿No recuerdas nuestros besos?

Sasuke se maldijo en ese momento. Durante la adolescencia y la etapa final de ésta, compartió algunos besos con la chica. Besos que ella siempre empezaba. Pero ¿qué demonios? Era un mocoso que por aquella época no sabía lo que quería. Sólo estaba experimentando. ¿Por qué Karin tenía que tomar aquel asunto tan en serio? Ni siquiera fueron pareja.

Es más… hasta hace muy poco ni siquiera sabía con precisión qué era lo que quería. Si Itachi no le hubiera abierto los ojos…

─Karin, deja el pasado donde está. ─Al ver que ella iba a hablar de nuevo, la interrumpió─. No quiero nada contigo ─habló con calma contenida, asegurándose de hacer hincapié en cada palabra para que la chica lo comprendiera de una buena vez.

Estupefacta, Karin observó al chico de sus sueños alejarse por el pasillo con caminar decidido. No podía ser posible… ¿Por qué Sasuke era tan severo con ella? Durante la adolescencia fue más accesible. Incluso hasta hace unas semanas atrás le permitía caminar colgada de su brazo como siempre, pero ahora, cualquier contacto parecía molestarle.

¿Cuánto iba a tener que luchar por Sasuke? ¿Acaso no veía que le amaba?

Detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos al reparar en algo. Claro, nunca le dijo a Sasuke que le amaba. Quizá si se lo decía, él tomaría más en serio sus sentimientos.

 **...**

A la salida del instituto, Sakura no dejaba de gruñir como perro a punto de enzarzarse en una sangrienta pelea. A su lado, Naruto sonreía nervioso casi temiendo por su vida. Cuando su amiga estaba enojada perdía los estribos, y para qué negarlo, daba mucho miedo.

Le había contado a Sakura lo ocurrido con Sasuke el día anterior, y desde entonces la chica no había dicho más que algunos insultos hacia el adulto y después se había dedicado a gruñir, apretando los puños con coraje.

─Sa-Sakura… chan… ─musitó inseguro por si a ella se le ocurría golpearle.

─Es que no puedo creerlo, Naruto ─habló por fin, indignada─. ¡Todo esto está llegando demasiado lejos, tienes que hacer algo para pararle los pies!

─Pero…

─Naruto ─le interrumpió severa─. ¿No te das cuenta de que ese tipo sólo te ve como un entretenimiento? Primero te rechazó, y ahora que no le haces caso, supuestamente está interesado en ti.

─¡Ya lo sé! ─replicó herido. Dolía aceptarlo. Todavía trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, menos sentido le encontraba a la actitud de Sasuke. Sólo podía llegar a la misma conclusión que Sakura: era un entretenimiento─. No soy tan idiota como para creerle otra vez dattebayo. Sé que miente. No es muy original con sus mentiras.

─Es que… ¿qué demonios pretende? Primero dice que no está con esa Karin, después sí está, después no, después sí… ¡Le partiría la cara de un puñetazo si le tuviera delante! ─exclamó furiosa.

Naruto le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa, queriendo calmarla pero sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. Sakura parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, y no quería ser quien le sirviera a la chica como medio para desahogarse.

─Calma, Sakura-chan…

─¡No puedo calmarme! Para colmo le respondiste el beso. ¡No sé si golpearte a ti o a él! ─Tragando saliva de forma sonora, Naruto se alejó unos prudenciales pasos de su amiga─. ¡Mejor a los dos!

Al instante Naruto comprendió que había sido un craso error confesarle que había cedido al beso momentáneamente. Ahora su integridad física estaba en juego. Se lo había contado todo con detalle para que así su amiga pudiera aconsejarle de la mejor forma posible. ¡Quería un sabio consejo, no un golpe!

Era como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del otro, ya que bufando de forma sonora, Sakura se obligó a serenarse un poco. Alterándose no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

─Naruto, debes ser prudente. Esto es peligroso para ti.

─Lo soy ─aseguró─. Por eso le di su merecido'ttebayo.

─¿Te gustó el beso?

Sonrojándose al instante, apartó la mirada y enfocó a cualquier punto que no fueran los repentinamente preocupados ojos verdes. ¿Que si le gustó? Si con sólo recordarlo le temblaban las piernas por la emoción, un extraño nudo asaltaba su estómago y su corazón parecía querer abandonar su pecho por lo fuerte que latía.

¡Era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida! Aunque pensándolo fríamente, nunca antes le habían besado. ¡Pero de cualquier forma era el mejor!

Sonriendo tímidamente, se rascó una mejilla.

─Pero qué cosas preguntas, Sakura-chan.

La chica afiló la mirada. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Y ahora mismo, la expresión de idiota enamorado de Naruto era épica. Seguro que estaba rememorando el beso. Contuvo las ganas de darle una bofetada para hacerle volver en sí.

─Naruto, tú eres quien terminará peor parado en toda esta situación. ¿Te gustó el beso? ─insistió con expresión grave.

Volviendo a la realidad, enfocó a su amiga. Era consciente de la situación. Era él quien lo iba a pasar mal si caía en el juego de los hermanos Uchiha y Karin. ¿Por quién le tomaba Sakura? No era un idiota.

─¿Por qué quieres saber…?

Con la paciencia acabada, Sakura alzó una mano amenazante con soltarle la mayor bofetada de toda su vida. Le iba a arrancar la respuesta a como diera lugar, y no pensaba repetir la pregunta una vez más.

─¿Te gustó el beso sí o no?

─¡Oh Dios…! ¡Alguien se atrevió a besar a Naruto!

Tras escuchar esa voz intrusa, al instante giraron, topándose con algunos de sus amigos. Kiba, quien había dicho eso, caminaba junto a Shikamaru y Chouji.

Naruto no supo si agradecer la intromisión, que le había salvado de que saliera volando por los aires tras recibir un bofetón; o lamentarse de que sus amigos hubieran escuchado aquello.

─Chicos… ─Sonrió Naruto, pensando en desviar la conversación─. Vaya, hoy hace un poco de frío…

─No cambies de tema ─desestimó Kiba, sonriendo malicioso y tratando de azuzar a los demás, pero Shikamaru se limitaba a mirar las nubes con aire ausente y Chouji sacaba una bolsa de patatas de su mochila, aunque sí estaba pendiente a la conversación. Chasqueó la lengua, esos dos no le apoyaban. Después miró a Sakura─. ¿No habrás sido tú quien besó a nuestro Romeo? ─curioseó con una sonrisa traviesa, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su rubio amigo.

Casi sintiéndose insultada con la pregunta, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y apartó la cara con un movimiento airado.

─Claro que no ─respondió de inmediato─. ¿Por quién me tomas? No tengo tan mal gusto.

─Ah ─respondió confuso.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron una profunda y teatral depresión a Naruto, quien la miró con un mohín infantil.

─Me ofendes, Sakura-chan.

Kiba trató de consolarle con unas palmaditas en la espalda. Mientras Sakura, le dedicó una sonrisa arrepentida a su amigo.

─Lo siento, supongo.

─¿Supones? ─reiteró─. ¡Sakura-chan! ─protestó.

─El caso es… ─interrumpió Kiba antes de que pudieran iniciar una discusión donde Naruto tenía todas las de perder─, que si no fue Sakura quien besó a Naruto, ¿quién fue?

─Pues…

El rubio estaba a punto de responder que nadie le había besado y que todo había sido un malentendido, pero escuchar lo que dijo Inuzuka a continuación, fue una patada para su orgullo que le hizo desestimar esa posibilidad.

─Seguro que era tu primer beso ─se mofó─. ¿Fue con lengua? ─No le importó en absoluto que su pregunta fuera impertinente, quería saber los detalles.

─¡No fue mi primer beso'ttebayo! ¡Y sí, fue con lengua! ─aseguró, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara, mascullando un insulto hacia Naruto. Tonto, pensó indignada. Chouji tosió un poco, sonrojado y atragantándose momentáneamente con una patata. Shikamaru seguía en su mundo, observando las nubes mientras caminaba por inercia.

─¿¡Qué!? ─preguntó estupefacto Kiba, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Naruto─. ¡No me lo creo! ─replicó envidioso.

─Pues es cierto ─presumió con la cabeza en alto.

─¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a creer que alguien te besó hasta que me digas quién fue!

Los ojos azules observaron con molestia a su amigo de la infancia. ¿Acaso era tan inusual que alguien le hubiera besado? Bien, era cierto que su vida amorosa había sido nula y que sus amigos eran conscientes de ello. Pero tampoco es que fuera un engendro, su madre siempre le decía que era guapo.

─No pienso decírtelo.

─¡Ja! ─Rió victorioso─. Eso es porque es mentira.

─¡No lo es!

─¿Entonces quién te besó? ─Le miró perspicaz.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua con frustración, no podía decirlo. Sus amigos ni siquiera sabían que le gustaba un hombre que para colmo era diez años mayor, y que ese hombre era justamente el Sasuke nii-chan del que hablo hasta la saciedad en su infancia.

─No puedo decirlo'ttebayo ─respondió resignado.

─Entonces es mentira ─insistió Kiba, dándolo por sentado.

─¡No! Fue ayer, ¡después del partido de fútbol! Me besó en un callejón camino a casa ─soltó casi sin respirar, ansiando que le creyera.

Inuzuka le miró los primeros segundos sin creerle en absoluto, pero paulatinamente su expresión se tornó en una de sorpresa cuando reparó en un detalle. Ayer, después del partido de fútbol, ese tipo llamado Suigetsu acompañó a Naruto a casa. Naruto había sido besado de camino a casa. Atando cabos… ¡No podía ser!

─¿¡Te besó Suigetsu!? ─aseguró alarmado.

─¿¡Qué!? ─respondió tan estupefacto como su amigo.

La chica les miró confusa, frunciendo el ceño.

─¿Quién es Suigetsu?

─Suigetsu es un amigo de Sasuke… ─trató de explicar Naruto.

─¿¡Qué!? ─gritó ella con disgusto.

Por otro lado, Kiba sacudía la cabeza totalmente sorprendido. Ya le pareció extraño que aquel tipo hubiera aparecido de la nada para ver a Naruto jugar y le acompañara a casa a pesar de asegurar que se conocían de hace poco. Pero él, dejándose llevar por su personalidad egoísta, prefirió aprovechar la oportunidad y dejar a su amigo en compañía de aquel tipo antes que acompañarle él para no pasar más frío.

Jamás había esperado que su amigo de la infancia fuera "de esos". Pero claro, ahora tenían sentido todas las invitaciones a salir y cartas de chicas que Naruto había rechazado. El día que supo que Naruto había rechazado a Hinata, opinó que su amigo tenía el gusto atrofiado por no aceptar a una chica como esa. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

─Ahora entiendo por qué fuiste capaz de rechazar a Hinata sin inmutarte.

─Ki-Kiba, creo que ha habido un malentendido'ttebayo. Hinata es una amiga, y Suigetsu sólo es un conocido.

─No tienes que mentirme más. Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría a Hinata. ¡Hinata! ─insistió, llevando las manos a su torso como si estuviera tocando unos voluminosos senos.

En respuesta, Sakura le observó con desagrado por aquel comentario.

─Sólo un idiota valoraría a una chica por el tamaño de sus pechos.

─Eso lo dices porque eres tan plana como una pared ─señaló malicioso.

Naruto apenas tuvo un segundo para saltar y quitarse de entre Sakura y Kiba. La chica se movió con agilidad y estrelló el puño en la cabeza de Inuzuka, arrancándole un lamento a éste que se acarició la zona lastimada con urgencia.

─¡Vuelve a repetir eso si te atreves! ─amenazó.

Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto dudaban entre socorrer a su amigo, o permanecer callados. Sabían lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser Sakura cuando estaba enojada.

─Vaya, al parecer te diviertes con tus amigos.

La voz intrusa captó la atención de todos, especialmente la de Naruto que sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda y erizarle el vello de la nuca.

Con una tensa sonrisilla, giró para encarar a Suigetsu. Le inquietaba que se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a él estando sus amigos presentes, hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de ellos, exceptuando a Kiba. ¿Acaso aquello significaba que Suigetsu iba a ir más en serio en sus acercamientos?

─Eh… algo así… ─balbuceó esquivo─. Iba a casa ahora, tengo un poco de prisa dattebayo.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

─Te acompaño ─dijo sin más. Después miró a Kiba─. Hola ─saludó al reconocerle.

Inuzuka tan sólo respondió levantando un poco la mano, interiormente azorado. Ese tipo… era novio de Naruto, o quizá eran algo así como amigos con derecho.

─Bu-bueno, será mejor que dejemos a Naruto y a Suigetsu solos, ¿no os parece? ─indicó Kiba.

Chouji asintió estando de acuerdo, no quería molestar a la pareja. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, lo único que quería hacer era recostarse un rato. Sakura negó tajante, de ninguna manera dejaría a Naruto a solas con un amigo de Sasuke. Mientras que Naruto, no pudo disimular la mirada de auxilio dedicada a sus amigos, pero que estos ignoraron, excepto la chica.

─Yo me quedo con Naruto ─dijo ella─. De cualquier forma tenemos que tomar el mismo camino.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros nuevamente, sin importarle que la chica les acompañara. Después de ser presentado por Naruto a sus amigos, emprendieron el camino. Naruto, Sakura y Suigetsu tomaron una dirección, mientras que los otros tres tomaron otra diferente tras despedirse.

El silencio era tenso para Naruto, y se preguntaba si Suigetsu y Sakura lo sentían igual. Hasta que ella finalmente rompió ese mutismo.

─¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Naruto?

─Casi un mes.

Al rubio le molestó ligeramente que hubieran iniciado la conversación hablando de él como si no estuviera allí. Igual que habían hecho Kiba y Suigetsu la noche anterior.

─Sakura-chan es una amiga de la infancia.

Su comentario pareció arrancarle una sonrisa complacida a Suigetsu, y Naruto no entendió por qué.

─¡Wouh! Hasta que por fin me cuentas algo sobre ti. Eres tan reservado… El camino del instituto al parque siempre era bastante silencioso.

Estupefacta, Sakura miró a Suigetsu y después al rubio.

─¿No es la primera vez que camináis juntos a la salida del instituto?

─Para nada ─respondió el mayor─. He estado acompañando a Naruto hasta el parque.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron con indignación en su amigo. Ahora comprendía por qué Naruto últimamente había estado tan nervioso a la salida del instituto. ¿Por qué no le había contado nada sobre ese tipo? Éste, al sentir la mirada le musitó una disculpa que a duras penas logró escuchar. Suspiró hondo, ese bobo no tenía remedio.

─Así que… ¿eres amigo de Sasuke? ─curioseó. Al recibir la interrogante mirada del mayor, añadió─. Naruto me lo contó.

─Oh. ─Sonrió al comprender por qué esa chica poseía esa información─. Sí, amigos desde la infancia. No sabía que también conoces a Sasuke.

─Por desgracia ─musitó.

─Sakura-chan ─riñó también en un susurro.

─¿Perdón? ─cuestionó Suigetsu al no lograr escuchar sus palabras.

─Dije que sí, le conozco gracias a Naruto.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos, un poco contrariado por la situación.

─Desconocía que Sasuke tenía amigos a parte de Juugo, Karin y yo. Ese bastardo engreído y su costumbre de no hablar sobre él mismo… ─renegó.

Ante los ojos de Sakura, Suigetsu acababa de ganar un par de puntos tras ese insulto dedicado a Sasuke. Tal vez, ese Suigetsu podría hasta llegar a caerle bien. Tal vez.

─Bueno, en realidad yo no soy amiga de Sasuke. Digamos que sólo somos… conocidos ─puntualizó─. Apenas nos hemos visto un puñado de veces.

─Entiendo. Pues a mí me verás mucho más ─aseguró, mirando después a Naruto que parecía pensativo─. ¿Estás bien?

Ante la pregunta, salió de sus pensamientos y enfocó a Suigetsu, sonriendo ligeramente mientras asentía. Con la simple mención de Karin, no había podido dejar de recordar la relación que su prima mantenía con Sasuke. Y a su vez, aquello le había hecho rememorar el beso de la noche anterior. Respondiéndose a sí mismo la pregunta de Sakura: sí, le había gustado el beso, ¡le había encantado! Pero había sido un error. Por suerte esperaba haberle dejado bien claro a ese teme que no iba a caer de nuevo en su red de mentiras, y que así dejara de buscarle, aunque le doliera.

Parpadeó estupefacto cuando logró escuchar a su amiga atreviéndose a amenazar a Suigetsu.

─Pues ya que te veré mucho más, te mantendré vigilado, ¡y como me entere de que has lastimado a Naruto de alguna forma…! ─Le mostró el puño firmemente cerrado.

Lejos de atemorizarle, al mayor le resultó graciosa la actitud de la chica. Aunque en el fondo se preguntó el porqué de aquella actitud sobreprotectora, estaba seguro de que Naruto sabía defenderse solo.

─Entiendo tu desconfianza hacia mí, no me conoces de nada. Pero tranquila ─Con toda la confianza del mundo, rodeó los hombros de Naruto con un brazo─, mis intenciones con el rubio son honestas. ─Sonrió divertido. Aquello era algo que con el debido tiempo tendría que decir a los padres de Naruto si todo iba viento en popa y su gusto por el chico transcendía a algo más, pero empezar por sus amigos tampoco estaba mal.

La franqueza del adulto dejó muda a Sakura, quien balbuceó sin saber qué decir. ¿Aquello era bueno? Que fuera amigo de Sasuke no quería decir que Suigetsu fuera tan retorcido como él... ¿verdad? Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que por quien su amigo suspiraba, no era precisamente Suigetsu, sino por Sasuke. ¿Qué opinaba Naruto al respecto?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta. Naruto había tomado el brazo del adulto y se había deshecho del abrazo, enfrentándole con una ceñuda mirada.

─Tengo nombre'ttebayo. Y guárdate tus intenciones, no me interesas.

Tras acomodarse la mochila, aceleró un poco el paso, hasta que finalmente echó a correr.

─¡Rub…! ¡Naruto! ─le llamó Suigetu─. ¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? De repente parecía de mal humor.

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de llamarle cuando Naruto había girado en la bifurcación donde acostumbraban a separarse. Suspiró hondo. Al menos la aliviaba saber que su amigo no iba a caer ante Suigetsu tan fácilmente como cayó ante Sasuke.

─Será mejor que dejes a Naruto en paz. Él ya te ha dicho lo que piensa de ti.

El adulto soltó una risita socarrona, negando con la cabeza.

─Si algo he aprendido de la bruja de Karin, es que… Bueno, Karin es una amiga de la infancia que…

─Sé quién es Karin. ─Mentalmente no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el comentario de que la pelirroja era una bruja.

─¿También la conoces? ¡Qué casualidad! ─Sonrió. Aunque quizá era normal, considerando que ella era amiga del primo de Karin─. El caso es que si algo he aprendido de Karin, es que con perseverancia se puede conseguir cualquier cosa. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke ─explicó con confianza─. Imagina la sorpresa que me llevé un día cuando al subir a la azotea del instituto les vi besándose…

─Sí, sí, capto la idea ─interrumpió. No quería saber nada sobre ese asunto ni sobre el idiota de Sasuke.

─Y ahora, si me disculpas… ─trató de zanjar la conversación de forma repentina.

─¿No pretenderás seguir a Naruto? ─Frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

─¡Claro que no! Él ya debe de estar muy lejos. Iré a mi casa. ─Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, alzó una mano mientras se alejaba─. Adiós.

En cuanto giró en una esquina, emprendió una carrera desesperada, encaminándose al parque. ¿Quizá todavía podría alcanzar a Naruto? Aunque lo dudaba, el chico se había marchado corriendo y Sakura le había hecho perder tiempo.

Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que en el parque, donde siempre se despedía de Naruto, le encontró sentado en un banco. Mantenía la mochila sobre sus piernas, y la miraba sin verla realmente. Parecía estar nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Con confianza tomó asiento a su lado, pero ni eso logró inmutar al menor.

─No pretendía incomodarte con mis palabras ─comenzó a decir, obteniendo por fin la atención del otro que le miró un poco sorprendido. No le había escuchado llegar─. Suelo ser muy directo. Pero te aseguro que no mentía.

─No nos conocemos ─respondió, moviéndose a un lado para alejarse un poco.

─¡Pero eso puede arreglarse! ─exclamó restándole total importancia al asunto─. Háblame un poco de ti.

Pero Naruto permaneció en silencio, mirando al suelo con incomodidad. Era difícil que Suigetsu pudiera inspirarle confianza siendo amigo de Sasuke y Karin.

─No estoy de humor. ¿Tú también pretendes burlarte de mí'ttebayo?

El adulto le observó perplejo. No alcanzaba a comprender la excesiva desconfianza que Naruto tenía en él. Sí, era cierto que un día apareció frente a él sin conocerse de nada y le trató como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pero ya había pasado casi un mes, creía que era tiempo suficiente para que el chico hubiera notado que no iba con malas intenciones. Si hubiera querido lastimarle, ya lo habría hecho.

─No sé qué es lo que te asusta de mí. ¿Es el interés que tengo en ti? ─Al no recibir respuesta, continuó─. Físicamente me atraes, pero por ahora no puedo decir que sea algo más, por eso quiero conocerte. ─Además, Karin le había hablado muy bien del chico, cosa que le había impulsado a querer conocerle en un principio.

─No es… eso ─musitó ligeramente ruborizado. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía palabras como esas, y para colmo Suigetsu lo expresaba con una franqueza que le aturdía.

Suigetsu esperó a que Naruto respondiera algo más, pero sólo hubo un pesado silencio en el que el rubio se negaba a despegar la mirada del suelo.

─¡Ya sé! Confesaré algo sobre mí, después tú dices algo sobre ti, y así sucesivamente.

─No creo que…

─Confieso que mi experiencia con los chicos es casi nula ─interrumpió, esbozando una ligera sonrisita─. Siempre he estado con chicas, y sólo he estado con un chico… algo pasajero. Ahora tú ─le animó.

Naruto suspiró, meditando qué decir para saciar la curiosidad del otro y que a la vez no fuera algo muy comprometido.

─Pues… estudiaré magisterio de educación primaria dattebayo. ─Esperaba que aquello dejara conforme a Suigetsu.

─¡Wouh! ─exclamó sorprendido. Pretendía decir algo más, cuando una duda le asaltó. ¿Naruto antes había dicho…?─. Espera. Ahora comprendo.

─¿Qué? ─respondió confuso.

─Tu desconfianza hacia mí ─aclaró─. Es porque alguien se burló de ti en el pasado.

" _¿Tú también pretendes burlarte de mí'ttebayo?_ "

─¿Qué?... ¡No! ─respondió de inmediato, no iba a hablar sobre ese asunto con él.

─No hace falta que lo ocultes. No te haré preguntas incómodas como quién fue, cómo pasó, o cosas así. Además, aunque me lo dijeras, seguramente no le conozco.

─Suigetsu, no quiero hablar de eso. ─Apartó la mirada, esquivo.

El mayor percibió la creciente incomodidad en su compañero, temió que emprendiera otra huida inesperada, así que posó una mano en el hombro de éste, captando su atención.

─No te pediré que me lo cuentes, sólo que confíes en mí, al menos un poco.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, interrumpiendo el momento. Naruto lo agradeció, aquel tema era espinoso para él, y no pensaba hablarlo precisamente con el amigo de Sasuke. Suspiró hondo, meditando mientras Suigetsu hablaba. A veces se sentía un poco solo. De no ser por Sakura-chan, no tendría absolutamente nadie con quien desahogarse sobre todo lo ocurrido con Sasuke. Sus padres no eran una opción; y sus amigos estaban descartados, dudaba que fueran a aceptar de buena gana su confesión sobre su orientación sexual. O quizá sí. Pero no se atrevía a arriesgarse.

A Kiba casi le da un infarto al imaginar que entre Suigetsu y él había algo. No se atrevía a hablarlo con ellos, no de momento.

─Supongo que no podré verte hasta mañana ─se lamentó cuando la llamada finalizó─. Sasuke ha llamado, quiere que nos veamos.

Naruto alzó las comisuras en una tensa sonrisilla. No se lamentaba como Suigetsu, para él era perfecto no verle. Pero carraspeó incómodo cuando el nombre de Sasuke salió a colación. Parecía haberle invocado con el pensamiento.

─Asegura que quiere verme para recordar viejos tiempos, pero no le creo ─continuó diciendo, torciendo la boca en una mueca de desagrado─. Es un bastardo interesado. Él nunca llama si no es por una buena razón. Quiere algo ─aseguró.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al escuchar la forma despectiva en que Suigetsu hablaba de Sasuke. Tenía razón.

Al escucharle, Suigetsu le miró un poco incrédulo.

─¡Hey!, te he sacado una risa ─comentó sorprendido, y después sonrió también─. Eso me hace pensar que estás de acuerdo en mi comentario de que Sasuke es un bastardo interesado.

Sabiendo que era imposible poder negarlo, Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Él también era consciente de que cuando Sasuke te buscaba, era por algo.

─Tengo que irme ─continuó diciendo Suigetsu─. Me gustaría invitarte a comer un día, si tú quieres. O quizá podríamos ir al zoo, mi amigo Juugo trabaja allí y nos dejaría entrar gratis. A veces se pone a hablar con los animales, pero no es peligroso, te caerá bien. Piénsalo.

Tras decir aquello, con un movimiento de mano se despidió antes de comenzar a alejarse. Pero la voz de Naruto le hizo girar de nuevo.

─Me gusta mucho el ramen'ttebayo, especialmente el de Ichiraku.

Suigetsu sonrió complacido. Tomaba ese comentario como una aceptación a su propuesta anterior.

─Lo tendré en cuenta ─prometió antes de marcharse.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisilla fugaz antes de ponerse de pie y retomar su camino a casa, colgándose la mochila al hombro. Se preguntaba si sería buena idea aceptar esa invitación de Suigetsu.

Pero, siendo sincero consigo mismo, opinaba que era injusto rechazarle tajantemente sólo por ser amigo de Sasuke y Karin. Él había vivido una situación similar con Sasuke, quien le había rechazado sin dar oportunidad a conocerse mutuamente. Si rechazaba a Suigetsu sin más, estaría actuando igual que Sasuke. Sólo por darle una pequeña oportunidad a Suigetsu para conocerse como amigos no debería ser un problema, ¿cierto? Ahora mismo, una amistad era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Ni siquiera físicamente captaba su atención. Pero tal vez eran sus sentimientos por Sasuke que le mantenían cerrado en banda ante la opción de fijarse en otra persona.

Todo era tan confuso… Quería a Sasuke, pero a la misma vez, estaba enojado con él y no podía evitar sentirse inseguro a su lado, atento ante cualquier artimaña que el otro pudiera idear para humillarle una vez más.

Sabía que lo mejor era olvidarle y poner su atención en alguien más, no necesariamente Suigetsu, pero sí alguien que le correspondiera sinceramente. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era rememorar una y otra vez el beso de la noche anterior, deseando más como ese.

Karin tenía razón: era patético.

 **...**

Al llegar a casa, interrumpió su saludo al ver a Kushina hablando por teléfono. En cuanto percibió su presencia, la mujer se apresuró en despedirse de su interlocutor, dejándole confundido con su actitud repentinamente nerviosa que trataba de ocultar tras una sonrisa.

─Claro, en cuanto Naruto llegue se lo diré'ttebane. ¡Adiós!

Al comprender que esa llamada era para él, no tardó en quitarse los zapatos que acompañaban al uniforme estudiantil y avanzó en un par de zancadas hacia su progenitora con intención de tomar el teléfono, pero ella colgó veloz, casi con un ruido sordo que le hizo cerrar los ojos por un instante.

Frunció el ceño. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

─Esa llamada era para mí. ¿Por qué no me has pasado el teléfono? ─protestó.

─Era Sasuke.

Al instante los ojos de la mujer se afilaron tratando de buscar la reacción de su hijo. Naruto había detenido en seco su avance, y tras murmurar un apenas entendible "Ah", trató de marcharse.

─¿No me vas a preguntar para qué ha llamado?

Incómodo, Naruto la encaró.

─Supongo que para nada importante dattebayo…

─Sasuke dice que tienes algo que es suyo, y me ha dicho que te pida que se lo devuelvas cuanto antes porque lo necesita.

Confundido y pensativo, Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Él no tenía nada de Sasuke, no al menos algo que pudiera recordar ahora.

─¿Has visto a Sasuke recientemente, Naruto? ─preguntó con interés.

─No… bueno, sí ─balbuceó.

─¿No?, ¿sí? ─reiteró, acercándose un paso. Al no recibir más respuestas, continuó─. Sasuke ha estado llamando últimamente, parecía empeñado en hablar contigo por alguna razón que no quiso contarme.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en la mujer al instante, sorprendidos.

─¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

─Porque por lo que logré escuchar el otro día, entendí que no querías hablar con él. ─Se cruzó de brazos, mirándole atenta─. Hijo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─habló cautelosa.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío. Quería responder que no, pero sabía que eso sólo provocaría el enojo de su madre, le haría ganarse un golpe y después le obligaría a responder lo que quería saber. El resultado sería peor.

─Supongo… que sí'ttebayo.

─¿Has tenido una relación con Sasuke?

El impacto de aquella pregunta fue tan grande que acabó atragantándose con su propia saliva. Kushina se acercó presurosa, dándole bruscas palmadas en la espalda que sólo lograban hacerle sentir adolorido y no aliviaban la tos en absoluto.

─¿De… d-dónde has… sacado eso? ─preguntó entrecortado en un hilillo de voz, limpiándose una lágrima que quería escapar por culpa de la tos insistente.

Kushina frotó la espalda de Naruto con amor maternal hasta que la tos finalmente cesó.

─¿Entonces no? ─Sonrió ligeramente, aliviada─. Bueno, no me parecía algo tan disparatado teniendo en cuenta que una vez me dijiste que tenías sentimientos por él.

─Eso quedó en el pasado ─fue todo lo que dijo. Su madre parecía no olvidar nunca aquella confesión que le hizo en el jardín.

─¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre entre los hermanos Uchiha y tú?

A Kushina no le convencía la respuesta de Naruto. Esta vez podía detectar la mentira. Recordaba que Naruto dijo:

" _Me rechazas una y otra vez, me engañaste haciéndome creer que entre Karin y tú no hay nada cuando no es así…_ "

" _Me rechazas una y otra vez…_ "

" _Me rechazas…_ "

Naruto había hablado en presente aquella vez. Lo que sea que hay o hubo entre Sasuke y Naruto, era algo reciente.

─Mamá, en serio, deja de preocuparte por eso. Todo está bien dattebayo ─casi susurró, con hablar cansino.

Kushina decidió dejar el tema por la paz. Suspiró hondo, sabiendo que no le sacaría la verdad a Naruto. Podría emplear la fuerza… quizá… pero eso no aseguraba que su hijo confesara toda la verdad.

─Está bien, pero si Sasuke te lastima de algún modo, házmelo saber.

─¿Por qué?

─¡Porque así le daré su merecido'ttebane! ─exclamó alzando un puño y afilando la mirada con determinación.

El menor se alarmó una vez más con aquella respuesta tan parecida a la de Sakura. ¡¿Kushina se había vuelto loca?! Sacudió las manos y la cabeza, tratando de serenarla. No se perdonaría ser el responsable de la amistad rota de Mikoto y Kushina. Ellas eran amigas incluso antes de que él naciera.

─¡No hagas nada de eso! Piensa en Mikoto. No le agradará que lastimes a su hijo.

Aquello calmó a la mujer de inmediato, dejándola pensativa.

─Tienes razón… Pero, si tú estuvieras teniendo comportamientos inadecuados con Sasuke, no me importaría que Mikoto te diera un merecido escarmiento. Después de todo es normal en una madre defender a su hijo.

─Mamá ─habló un poco alto para detener su monólogo─, tengo mucho que estudiar, iré a mi habitación dattebayo. Y sobre Sasuke no te preocupes más, todo está bien.

Dando aquel tema por zanjado, se encaminó presuroso a su habitación mientras se aflojaba la molesta corbata. Arrojó la mochila al suelo y abrió el armario con intención de buscar ropa más cómoda para estar por casa. Entonces lo vio. Aquello por lo que Sasuke había preguntado: su chaqueta. Ahora recordaba que la noche anterior sólo atinó a ocultarla ahí para que su madre no la viera. Sabía que si Kushina veía la prenda, detectaría automáticamente que no era suya, le preguntaría a quién pertenece y por qué la tenía él.

Tomó la chaqueta entre sus brazos, sintiendo un suave calorcito en las mejillas al rememorar por enésima vez el beso de la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mantener los pies en la tierra. ¡Tenía que dejar de soñar despierto! Le devolvería la chaqueta a Sasuke y asunto arreglado.

Tratando de ser sigiloso, bajó las escaleras y abandonó la casa. No pensaba ir al apartamento de Sasuke o al hospital, era mejor no verle. Caminó hasta la casa de los Uchiha, le entregaría la prenda a Mikoto y que ella se la hiciera llegar a Sasuke. Eso sería lo mejor. Y que conste que no estaba siendo cobarde, se dijo a sí mismo, sólo estaba siendo cauto.

Fugaku fue quien abrió la puerta y le hizo saber a Mikoto sobre su inesperada visita. A la mujer no pareció sorprenderle mucho el verle por allí, como había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, y le invitó a entrar sin más.

─Naruto, hola. ─La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció, mirándole sorprendida por un breve instante─. ¿Has crecido? ─preguntó insegura. Juraba que el chico estaba unos centímetros más alto que la última vez que le vio.

─Ah. ─Se tocó la cabeza, como si así pudiera medir su estatura─. Tal vez… después de todo estoy en la edad, y mis pantalones amenazan con quedarse un poco cortos ─comentó con una risita.

─Que coincidencia. Sasuke tiene una chaqueta igual que esa. ─Señaló la prenda que el rubio tenía entre los brazos.

A Naruto le desorientó por un fugaz instante el repentino cambio de tema, y entonces recordó el motivo por el que había ido allí.

─Oh, eso… Esta chaqueta es de Sasuke, me la prestó ayer. He venido a devolvérsela.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla, repentinamente pensativa. De pronto parecía haber recordado algo importante. Después sonrió ligeramente, despreocupada.

─Pero Sasuke no está aquí ahora.

El menor se encogió de hombros y le extendió la prenda.

─No importa, se la puedes dar cuando venga.

Por más que esperó, Mikoto no tomó la chaqueta. Al contrario, negó con la cabeza, rechazándola.

─Sasuke no vendrá hasta dentro de unos días ─respondió─. ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?

─Bueno, supongo que si no es algo muy…

─¡Te lo agradezco! ─exclamó con una sonrisa, interrumpiéndole como si no le hubiese escuchado en absoluto─. ¿Podrías ir al hospital o al apartamento de mi hijo a llevarle la chaqueta? ─Cuando apenas el chico había abierto la boca para replicar, ella continuó, tomando a Naruto del brazo y guiándole amablemente a la puerta─. Me preocupa que Sasuke pesque un resfriado por no ir lo suficientemente abrigado. ¡Mi pobre hijo…! ─se lamentó.

─Pero Sasuke debe de tener más chaquetas para…

─A estas horas está en el hospital, pasa primero por allí ─sugirió abriendo la puerta.

─¡Pero…! ─trató de decir. ¿Mikoto le estaba echando sutilmente de su casa, o era imaginación suya?

─Te lo agradezco mucho ─insistió─. Yo tengo tanto trabajo en casa que me es imposible ir.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, se encontraba en la calle y la puerta estaba siendo cerrada en sus narices. Un tic sacudió una de sus cejas. Ahora sabía de quién había heredado Sasuke esa costumbre de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Miró la chaqueta entre sus manos, recorriéndole un escalofrío que le dejó intranquilo. Tenía la sensación de haber caído en una trampa. Pero Mikoto no haría algo así, ¿verdad?

Dentro de la casa, Mikoto observaba a través de una de las ventanas del segundo piso hasta que vio a Naruto alejarse con la chaqueta entre sus brazos. Suspiró hondo y se encaminó a las escaleras.

Esperaba que Naruto no hubiera sentido extraño su comportamiento, aunque dudaba que no se hubiera percatado. Normalmente celebraba la visita del chico, luego le arrastraba dentro de casa, le ofrecía té y le interrogaba sobre su vida. Y ahora, apenas le había dejado avanzar un poco por el pasillo antes de echarle a la calle.

Pero todo había sido para hacer lo que Sasuke le había pedido. Hacía escasos minutos su hijo la había llamado por teléfono, avisándola que probablemente Naruto pasaría por allí para devolverle algo. Le pidió que le dijera a Naruto que se lo llevara personalmente al hospital o a su apartamento. Curiosa preguntó el porqué, pero como esperaba, Sasuke no dio muchos detalles. Siempre tan reservado:

" _Tal vez me equivoque, pero es probable que Naruto pase por allí para devolverme algo. Si es así, dile que venga al hospital a dármelo personalmente, o a mi apartamento._

─ _A mí no me importaría llevarte lo que sea que Naruto traiga. ─Sonrió─. Así puedo verte._

─ _No ─negó al instante─. Quiero hablar algo con él. Tú sólo haz que él venga._ "

¿Qué sería eso que su hijo tenía que hablar con Naruto? Parecía algo importante. ¿Y cómo había llegado la chaqueta de Sasuke al poder de Naruto? Ahora que recordaba… ayer por la noche llamó la atención de su hijo, reprochándole el hecho de llegar tan poco abrigado a pesar de la hora que era. Sabía que Sasuke siempre se abrigaba bien, sin embargo, el día anterior apareció sin su chaqueta y se excusó diciendo que la había olvidado en el hospital.

Y ahora, Naruto acababa de asegurar que Sasuke se la prestó ayer. Su hijo no le mentiría, ¿cierto?, y menos en algo de tan poca importancia. A no ser que Sasuke estuviera tratando de ocultar algo. Conocía la naturaleza reservada de su hijo, y evitaba a cualquier precio dar explicaciones sobre cualquier aspecto de su vida, por muy trivial que este fuera.

Aunque seguía preguntándose, ¿qué quería hablar su hijo con Naruto? Parecía ser algo importante.

Todavía recordaba, como si fuera ayer, el tiempo en que Sasuke era totalmente intolerante a la simple presencia de Naruto. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto se accidentó Sasuke se estuvo preocupando por él hasta que éste mejoró. Y ahora no estaba segura sobre el tipo de relación que tenían, ¿eran amigos? Tal vez se frecuentaban y por eso la chaqueta había terminado en poder de Naruto. Eso tendría sentido. Naruto había dicho que se vieron ayer.

Pero sentía curiosidad. Tal vez Naruto le había contado algo a Kushina. Le preguntaría a ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Holita, tantos años en esta página, y creo que es la primera vez que actualizo un 29 de febrero :3

Lamento si hay algún error o incoherencia, sólo he podido revisar el capítulo una vez, y cuando lo hice el ambiente a mi alrededor no estaba precisamente silencioso para poder concentrarme en la lectura.

Bueno, entre todos los reviews que recibí, parece que sólo una persona se percató de que en el capítulo anterior Naruto huyó con la chaqueta de Sasuke, y que esa chaqueta tarde o temprano debe regresar a su dueño. If you know what I mean.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	13. Un poco más cerca

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 13: "Un poco más cerca":

A cada paso que daba, Naruto no podía dejar de reprocharse su debilidad con respecto a Sasuke. Sabía que lo mejor era permanecer lejos de él y sus mentiras, sin embargo, ahí estaba, caminando hacia el hospital.

Si Sakura le estuviera viendo ahora, nada le libraría de un golpe probablemente merecido, por su estupidez y debilidad.

Mantenía una absurda conversación interior consigo mismo, intentando convencerse de que iba a llevarle la chaqueta a Sasuke nada más porque Mikoto se lo había pedido. Pero una parte de él le replicaba que aquello no era cuestión de vida o muerte, que probablemente Sasuke tendría algunas chaquetas más en su armario para usar en lo que recuperaba esta. Que lo mejor era regresar a casa y tratar de devolverle la prenda de otro modo que no implicara verle.

Suspiró hondo. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Quería ver a Sasuke, todo se resumía a eso.

Cuando bajó del ascensor en la planta correspondiente del hospital, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar tratando de localizar a Sasuke. Estaba bastante transitado de pacientes y familiares de estos; médicos y enfermeras de aquí para allá… pero ni rastro de quien buscaba.

Preguntaría a algún médico. Con suerte conocía a Sasuke y podría entregarle la prenda para que se la diera por él.

No muy lejos de allí, en la sala de descanso, Sasuke revisaba su teléfono móvil. Sólo tenía un mensaje de Suigetsu, quien le confirmaba que a su hora de salida le estaría esperando en la puerta del hospital y que deseaba que la "bruja de Karin" no fuera adosada a ellos.

Guardó el teléfono en su taquilla, escuchando la voz de otro médico que estaba allí.

─Mi tiempo de descanso terminó. Hora de volver al trabajo.

Sasuke levantó una mano de forma sutil, respondiendo la despedida del hombre. Seguidamente decidió que él también debería regresar ya. Mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejándola completamente vacía, se preguntaba si Naruto había pasado por su casa tal y como sospechaba, y en caso de ser así, si su madre había logrado que el rubio aceptara ir a su encuentro.

Aunque, francamente, lo dudaba. Naruto no quería saber nada de él, y con motivos.

Se acomodó la bata, logrando escuchar una voz muy familiar a su espalda.

─¿Conoce a Uchiha Sasuke? El doctor Uchiha Sasuke'ttebayo.

Esa voz y esa muletilla las reconocería eternamente. Raudo giró, viendo a Naruto a cierta distancia, hablando con un médico que por su apariencia tendría unos cuarenta y tantos.

─Claro. Para solicitar una cita con el doctor Uchiha, hay que pedirla en la planta baja, y después…

Las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron ligeramente rojas al interpretar el comentario en doble sentido. Una cita con Sasuke, fantaseó por un instante, imaginando un encuentro amoroso con él. Tratando de volver en sí, con una mano se abofeteó literalmente, sorprendiendo al hombre que le miró como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

─¿Estás bien, chico?

─No vengo como paciente, sólo quería…

─Naruto.

El aludido giró al instante, un poco tenso al reconocer la voz de quien buscaba en un principio.

─Ahí tienes al doctor Uchiha ─señaló lo obvio el hombre─. Recuerda pedir la cita en la planta baja, no esperes que por pedirle la cita personalmente, te va a dar un trato favorable ─explicó insistente.

─Claro, entiendo ─respondió con una sonrisilla, viéndole marcharse.

Después encaró nuevamente a Sasuke, quien ya permanecía a su lado y en silencio. Incómodo se aclaró la garganta y le extendió la chaqueta.

─Tu madre me ha insistido para que venga a traértela ─dijo, queriendo aclarar por qué se había atrevido a ir hasta allí.

Pero al igual que hizo Mikoto momentos antes, Sasuke negó, rechazando la prenda. Un tic sacudió una de sus rubias cejas. Mikoto y Sasuke eran iguales, indudablemente.

─Sígueme ─ordenó, comenzando a caminar como si estuviera seguro de que el otro iba a acceder sin más a ir tras él.

─¿A dónde? ─Sin esperar respuesta, continuó, viéndose obligado a alzar un poco la voz por la distancia─. No tengo tiempo, yo… ─Al ver que estaba captando la atención del personal sanitario y los pacientes que por allí pasaban, no tuvo más remedio que eliminar la distancia, bufando resignado─. No tengo tiempo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Sólo coge esto ─insistió en entregársela cuando llegó a su lado.

Tensó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño al percibir que estaba siendo totalmente ignorado. Sabía que no había sido buena idea ir. Sasuke se había detenido frente a una puerta con un cartel que rezaba "Sólo personal autorizado", y había abierto la puerta, estudiando el interior como si buscara algo.

─Teme, no me ignores ─protestó.

─Cállate y entra.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, Sasuke le había tomado del brazo con rapidez y de un firme tirón le introdujo en la habitación. Naruto sofocó una protesta y se limitó a soltarse del agarre con energía, dedicándole una mirada de molestia antes de detenerse a observar dónde le había metido ese teme.

Curioso percibió que no era un consultorio médico. Incluso había máquinas expendedoras, unos cómodos sillones y un sofá; una mesa y unas sillas… ¿Qué demonios era ese lugar?

─¿Dónde estamos'ttebayo?

─Es la sala de descanso del personal sanitario.

Naruto caminó unos pasos, estudiando el lugar. Después recordó por qué estaba allí y encaró al mayor.

─¿Por qué me has metido aquí? Sólo quiero entregarte esto. ─Dudando que Sasuke fuera a tomar la prenda, sin más la soltó sobre uno de los brazos del sofá.

─Ayer no me diste oportunidad de explicar nada.

Soltando un suave bufido, Naruto rodó la mirada. ¿De nuevo con eso? Bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke que esperaba su respuesta, caminó hacia una máquina expendedora de agua.

─Dijiste suficiente ─fue todo lo que contestó.

Hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme, sacando algunas monedas. La máquina estaba llena de pequeñas botellas idénticas, por lo que no había opción a elegir; sólo había un botón. Dirigió la mano a introducir una moneda, pero no encontraba la rendija. Curioso estudió la máquina. Sólo poseía una larga rendija en un lateral, pero parecía más bien el hueco para introducir una tarjeta. Todas las máquinas poseían esa rendija. ¿Qué demonios…?, ¿acaso las máquinas funcionaban con tarjeta de crédito o qué?

Entonces vio el brazo de Sasuke pasar junto a él, introduciendo una tarjeta azul. Tras pulsar el botón, una botellita cayó con un ruido sordo. Giró a la par que Sasuke retiraba la tarjeta, viendo que éste se la mostraba con una tenue sonrisa presumida.

─Ventajas del personal sanitario. ─La tarjeta tenía grabado el nombre del chico con letras plateadas en relieve, junto a su número de colegiado y su especialidad─. Con esta tarjeta es gratis. ─Las máquinas en esa habitación no funcionaban con dinero, sólo con dicha tarjeta.

Naruto le miró envidioso. Quería una tarjeta como esa, comería todo cuanto quisiera y… Parpadeó cuando sus ojos enfocaron algo que le resultó gracioso. No pudo evitar el temblor de sus hombros y la risa comenzó a escapar sin poder evitarlo.

Desconcertado, Sasuke abandonó su actitud presumida. ¿Naruto se estaba riendo de él?

─¿Qué? ─preguntó seco.

─T-tu cara ─balbuceó debido a la risa, levantando la mano para señalar una zona en concreto: la frente.

Una mancha púrpura y casi perfectamente circular adornaba el centro de la frente de Sasuke. Debido a su piel tan blanca, resaltaba demasiado. No entendía cómo no lo había notado antes; quizá porque había evitado mirar demasiado a Sasuke. Incluso en la parte baja de una mejilla también tenía una mancha de un púrpura más tenue con forma de media luna.

La risa se apaciguó, sintiendo algo de remordimiento. Tal vez se excedió con Sasuke.

─Lo siento dattebayo ─habló cuando se calmó, acariciándose la nuca─. Creo que anoche me pasé un poco.

Aunque una parte de él no podía evitar pensar que Sasuke se tenía bien merecidos esos golpes y muchos más por las constantes mentiras que le había dicho.

Pero Sasuke no respondió. Simplemente alzó una mano y movió a un lado algunos rubios mechones del flequillo, comprobando que Naruto poseía una marca como la suya en la frente. En su piel más bronceada era menos notoria, y el flequillo la ocultaba. Ahora fue su turno para alzar una comisura y soltar una risita socarrona. Pero Naruto, lejos de incomodarse, rió ligeramente.

Paulatinamente sus expresiones se suavizaron y permanecieron mirándose mutuamente, como esperando que el otro dijera algo. La mano de Sasuke se deslizó entre los rubios mechones, buscando la nuca, mientras rompía el silencio.

─Eres terco.

El entrecejo de Naruto se arrugó al instante, tomando la mano de Sasuke para alejarla de su cabeza.

─Y tú un mentiroso'ttebayo.

─Lo sé.

La sincera respuesta dejó sorprendido a Naruto. Había sido dicho sin rastro de burla.

─¿Lo sabes? ─reiteró, queriendo asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

─Me he estado comportando como un niño inmaduro. Te acusaba de no saber lo que querías, pero era yo quien no sabía lo que quería.

Totalmente perplejo, Naruto recargó la espalda en la máquina expendedora; sólo entonces fue consciente de que estaba acorralado entre Sasuke y la máquina. Llevaba minutos así, pero en el fondo la cercanía le resultaba tan agradable que por eso no había reparado en ella hasta ahora.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, mirándole a los ojos.

─¿Y ahora… lo sabes?

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, Sasuke asintió. Recordaba que le dijo a Itachi que primero hablaría con Naruto para aclarar las cosas, y sólo entonces tomaría una decisión respecto a él. Pero después del tiempo que el rubio llevaba empeñado en no querer saber nada de él, y la amenaza que suponía Suigetsu, le habían ayudado a terminar de decidirse.

Sabía que era arriesgado, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento, pero por esa vez lo dejó pasar. Apenas se inclinó ligeramente, con intención de besarle, cuando observó complacido que Naruto había entreabierto la boca, eliminando también cierta distancia y dejando sus bocas a escasos milímetros.

Tal vez todavía no era muy tarde, quizá tenía una oportunidad.

Rozó los labios de Naruto, y al instante éste libero un tenue ruidito acompañado de un suspiro, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, como si estuviera impaciente por más. Y no era imaginación suya, Naruto estaba impaciente, ya que había agarrado las solapas de su bata y había tirado de él, obligándole apremiante a encajar sus bocas.

Una vez más, Sasuke parecía no decidir dónde posar sus manos. Todavía le invadía cierto prejuicio. Era extraño estar besando a otro chico, diez años menor además. Pero a la misma vez era lo que había estado deseando desde hacía tiempo. En su época adolescente alguna vez imaginó su vida adulta junto a una mujer, quizá de su misma edad como Karin, o similar a la suya. Y ahora… ahí estaba. El destino podía tener giros curiosos.

Naruto se alejó un poco, dedicándole la sonrisa más boba que Sasuke había visto jamás. Curiosamente, pensó que esa sonrisa se veía bien en ese dobe, no le importaría verla más a menudo si era él quien la provocaba. Las mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Aunque se aventuraba a afirmarlo, porque sentía un sutil calorcito constante en el rostro que llegaba hasta las orejas.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse. Se alejó un paso y confundido el rubio le soltó. Era arriesgado permanecer allí por más tiempo.

─Naruto, tenemos que hablar. Itachi, tú y yo. ─Se acomodó la bata y alisó la tela que había quedado arrugada por las solapas debido al firme agarre del otro─. Cuanto antes ─apremió antes de que el otro siquiera abriera la boca para responder.

Repentinamente incómodo por haberse dejado llevar con una facilidad abrumadora, Naruto apartó la mirada, pensando.

─No sé… ─En primer lugar ni siquiera tenía que haber dejado que ese beso ocurriera. Era el motivo por el que deseaba, y a la vez no, ir al encuentro de Sasuke. Quizá lo mejor sería escuchar de una vez lo que los hermanos Uchiha querían decirle y después decidir si creerles o no─. Lo pensaré. Y ahora es mejor que me marche dattebayo.

Sin más remedio, Sasuke asintió. Desde hace largos minutos que debería estar en su puesto de trabajo, si sus superiores lo notaban, estaba acabado. Al menos no había obtenido una negativa rotunda de parte del chico, eso ya era más de lo que esperó.

─Esperaremos tu respuesta.

Siguió a Naruto, abandonando la sala de descanso. Habían tenido mucha suerte, casualmente nadie había aparecido por allí.

─Eh, Naruto.

El nombrado se detuvo en su camino hacia los ascensores, encarando a Sasuke que se acercaba. El mayor dirigió sus manos hacia la corbata del uniforme estudiantil, afirmándola contra el cuello. Un poco aturdido, Naruto recordó que se había aflojado la corbata cuando iba a su habitación, después de hablar con Kushina.

─Piénsalo de verdad ─le dijo cuando terminó de acomodar la corbata, clavando la mirada en los ojos azules─. No habrá más mentiras. Ahora que sé lo que quiero, no descansaré hasta obtenerlo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron golpear a Naruto, acelerando su corazón y sacándole un apenas perceptible sonrojo. Sonrió, tratando de sacudirse la vergüenza.

─Después dices que yo soy terco.

─Lo aprendí de ti ─se excusó, logrando que Naruto frunciera los labios con fingido disgusto─. Te gustará probar un poco de tu propia medicina.

─Eres un teme ─masculló.

Una suave sonrisa de diversión apareció en los labios de Sasuke. Sin más le dio un pequeño empujón a Naruto hacia los ascensores.

─Vete de una vez, tengo que volver a mi trabajo, dobe.

─Prometo pensarlo ─fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

Sasuke regresó un momento a la sala de descanso para guardar la chaqueta dentro de su taquilla personal, y ahora sí, volver a su trabajo.

Ignoraba que toda la escena anterior había sido observada minuciosamente por Karin. La chica iba a la sala de descanso, con la esperanza de coincidir con Sasuke y abrazarse al chico. Al girar en una esquina, sonrió divertida al reconocer a su primo dirigiéndose a los ascensores. Después de todo, ese color de pelo no era muy común y resaltaba con facilidad.

Avanzó un paso dispuesta a acercarse. Se divertiría un poco a su costa. Su pobre primo era tan inocente, crédulo y tonto… Pero se detuvo en seco y volvió a ocultarse tras la esquina al ver a Sasuke acercarse al rubio. ¿Qué hacían juntos?, ¿y de qué estaban hablando? Desde ahí no escuchaba nada, y las conversaciones de los transeúntes del pasillo no ayudaban mucho. Perpleja vio a Sasuke arreglando con calma el nudo de la desaliñada corbata de Naruto. Aquello… era poco propio del Sasuke que conocía.

De haber tenido algo en las manos, se le habría caído al suelo al comprobar la forma en que Sasuke miraba a Naruto. No era esa típica mirada fría y desinteresada que dedicaba a todos, no… la que ella veía ahora, transmitía calidez. Una calidez que siempre quiso que le dedicara a ella. Después Sasuke había sonreído, ¡había sonreído, a Naruto! No podía ser... ¿Acaso aquello era una mala broma? ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien de nuevo? Ella se aseguró de que Naruto aborreciera a Sasuke, estaba segura de que lo había logrado. Había puesto a Suigetsu en el camino de Naruto, ¿acaso ese tonto no estaba haciendo nada para desviar la atención de Naruto de Sasuke?

Lo peor era que, al parecer, de alguna forma su primo no tan inocente como ella pensaba, había logrado obtener la atención de Sasuke. Y eso… la estaba haciendo hervir de celos y coraje. Pero tal vez se estaba preocupando por nada. De ninguna manera, ¡jamás!, Sasuke estaría interesado en otro chico. ¡No era gay! Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer los besos compartidos en su época como estudiantes. Sasuke siempre había estado interesado en ella.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ¿pero qué?

 **...**

Mikoto sonrió cuando al abrir la puerta de su casa, encontró a Kushina al otro lado. La pelirroja había acudido rápido tras su llamada telefónica. Aprovechando que Fugaku había salido, quería hablar con ella.

─He venido en cuanto he podido ─dijo Kushina, ingresando cuando su amiga le dio paso.

Ambas caminaron a la cocina, donde Mikoto comenzó a preparar té mientras la otra tomaba asiento.

─¿Ha ocurrido algo, Mikoto? ─preguntó ante el mutismo de su amiga─. Dijiste que querías hablar sobre algo importante.

─Eh… no sé bien cómo preguntarte esto. ─Sonrió un poco nerviosa.

─Me estás preocupando ─se apresuró en contestar─. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes problemas económicos? ─preguntó directa. Quizá Mikoto quería pedirle dinero.

─¡No! ─exclamó─. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

─¿Entonces?

Tras servir dos vasos de té, Mikoto tomó asiento frente a su amiga. La miró un poco intranquila, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, y tampoco cómo se lo tomaría Kushina. Su amiga a veces era un poco temperamental.

─Sabes… estaba recordando cuánto quería Naruto a Sasuke cuando era un niño.

Confundida, Kushina asintió dándole la razón. No pudo evitar pensar que ese querer y admiración infantil habían transcendido a algo más profundo… y no correspondido.

─Sí, recuerdo cómo iba por ahí presumiendo sobre su Sasuke nii-chan.

Ambas mujeres se dedicaron una sonrisa nostálgica. El tiempo pasaba rápido. Entonces Mikoto desvió la mirada a su intacto vaso de té.

─Pero después ellos estuvieron algunos años sin contacto... no les volví a ver juntos hasta que Naruto tuvo ese accidente.

La pelirroja asintió, mirándole un poco seria. Algo le ocurría a Mikoto, normalmente ella siempre portaba una expresión afable y una sonrisa. Pero ahora se veía preocupada. Guardó silencio, dejándola continuar.

─Y ahora me preguntaba… ¿sabes qué tipo de relación tienen nuestros hijos? ─se atrevió a cuestionar sin más rodeos.

Totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta, Kushina sólo atinó a dar un gran trago a su té, todavía estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto. ¿Esa pregunta era en el sentido que parecía que era, o eran imaginaciones suyas? Soltó una risita desganada. ¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?

─Supongo que son algo así como amigos'ttebane.

─¿Algo así como amigos? ─reiteró.

─Bueno, se llevan algunos años de diferencia, así que no han coincidido mucho a lo largo de sus vidas ─Sacudió una mano, nerviosa─, ya sabes, en el colegio, en el mismo grupo de amigos… Cosas así.

─Ah, eso. ─Le devolvió la misma sonrisa nerviosa. Ambas sabían que la otra estaba ocultando algo, se conocían desde hacía demasiados años y sabían leer cualquier mínimo gesto en su amiga─. Naruto ha estado aquí.

─¿Cuándo?

─Hace ya un buen rato. Llegó con una de las chaquetas de mi hijo, dijo que Sasuke se la prestó anoche. Ha ido al hospital a dársela. Por eso me preguntaba qué tipo de relación tienen nuestros hijos. Sasuke nunca me ha comentado que ahora se está viendo con Naruto. Pero él es tan reservado… ─Suspiró.

Kushina abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. La última vez que vio a su hijo, éste se dirigía a su habitación. Recordaba haber tocado la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Naruto y avisarle que iba a casa de Mikoto. No había recibido respuesta, y no le dio importancia pensando que quizá estaba tomando una pequeña siesta; pero ahora sabía que era porque no había nadie en la habitación. ¡Naruto se había ido, sin avisar, y para colmo para ver a Sasuke!

─No sé nada sobre eso'ttebane.

─Kushina, estás nerviosa. ─Le señaló lo obvio, con calma─. ¿Qué ocurre? ─Alargó una mano, posándola sobre la de su amiga.

─Mikoto, no sé cómo decirte esto ─comenzó a decir con preocupación, posando su otra mano sobre la de Mikoto─. Ni siquiera sé si debo decírtelo. No he hablado con nadie sobre este asunto, y no sé si precisamente tú serías la más indicada.

─¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurre? Ahora eres tú quien me está preocupando a mí.

─Tú… siempre has querido mucho a Naruto, lo has cuidado en muchas ocasiones.

Mikoto asintió al instante, dándole la razón.

─Siempre le he tratado como a uno más de mis hijos.

Ante ese comentario la pelirroja sonrió, agradecida.

─Verás… a últimos del año pasado ─titubeó─, Naruto me confesó que le gustaba un hombre.

Mikoto dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Aunque ahora podía entender la reacción de Naruto cuando hace tiempo estuvo en su casa, y tras preguntarle si tenía novia, el chico casi se había atragantado con el té y se había mostrado repentinamente nervioso.

Pero Kushina no se detuvo ahí y continuó con su delicada confesión.

─Y ese hombre, era Sasuke.

─¡Oh Dios! ─exclamó nuevamente, más audible ahora─. Sasuke… ¿Mi hijo? ¿Él lo sabe? ─fue lo único que atinó a decir, tratando de asimilar la noticia. Jamás lo había esperado.

─No lo sé. ¡Por eso te estoy contando esto! Últimamente mi hijo parece estar teniendo problemas con los tuyos, pero no quiere contarme nada. Estoy preocupada. Temo que quizá Naruto confesó a Sasuke lo que sentía, tal vez a ellos les desagradó la noticia y por eso le están haciendo algo a Naruto. Quería saber si has notado algo raro en tus hijos, especialmente en Sasuke'ttebane.

Mikoto negó al instante, pero guardó silencio, meditando. La actitud de Sasuke la noche anterior se le hizo rara, teniendo en cuenta que hoy había descubierto que le mintió en un asunto aparentemente sin importancia. Dijo que la chaqueta se le olvidó en el hospital cuando en realidad se la había prestado a Naruto.

─Mis hijos no le harían algo malo a Naruto, ellos no harían algo que me disgustaría, saben cuánto le aprecio. Además, ayer Sasuke le prestó su chaqueta a Naruto, eso significa que se preocupó por él.

─No hace mucho ─respondió al instante─, escuché a Naruto hablando por teléfono con Sasuke. Le acusó de rechazarle una y otra vez, le acusó de hacerle creer que entre mi prima Karin y él no hay nada cuando no es así.

Como madre, Kushina entendía que Mikoto defendiera la inocencia de sus hijos. ¿Qué madre no lo haría? Aunque ella tenía razón en algo, si realmente Sasuke le prestó su chaqueta, había sido un buen gesto.

¿Entonces qué problema había entre los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto?

Como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo importante, Mikoto se llevó su mano libre a la boca, ahogando una nueva exclamación de sorpresa. Acababa de recordar algo que ocurrió tiempo atrás:

" _Sí. Sasuke está saliendo con tu prima Karin. Lo descubrí por casualidad porque hace bastante tiempo les vi un poco acaramelados cerca del parque. Mi hijo es tan reservado en sus asuntos que no… ─Enmudeció de golpe, sorprendida, cuando Naruto se puso de pie tan precipitado que derribó el vaso de té a medio terminar─. ¿Naruto?_ "

Recordaba que después de eso, el rubio se había marchado corriendo. ¡Ahora lo entendía! A Naruto le afectó la noticia, saber que Karin y Sasuke al parecer tenían algo.

Pero después Itachi fue a hablar con Naruto. Ahora que lo meditaba, su hijo se ofreció al instante para ser él quien fuera a hablar con el chico. Itachi volvió con la excusa de que Naruto había recordado que llegaba tarde a una cita con un amigo y que por eso se había marchado así. Ahora comprendía que aquello no era cierto, y la hacía sospechar seriamente que Itachi estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sasuke.

─Pobre Naruto… ─balbuceó. Saber que le había herido con su comentario inocente la hacía sentir mal.

Pero Sasuke… ¿Sasuke sabía algo sobre esos sentimientos de Naruto? Su hijo menor nunca hablaba sobre su vida, era demasiado hermético para su gusto. Pero después de todo, su hijo siempre había sido así, no esperaba que cambiara ese aspecto a estas alturas de su vida.

Aunque… recordaba que hubo un día en que Sasuke parecía querer hablar sobre algo que le inquietaba:

" _Mamá. ─La detuvo antes de que ella se marchara─. Papá… es cinco años mayor que tú, ¿cierto?_

─ _Así es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

─ _Por nada en especial. ─Tras un breve silencio continuó─. ¿No fue extraño para papá enamorarse de alguien cinco años menor?_

─ _Al parecer no, porque terminamos casados y con dos maravillosos hijos. ─Al escuchar la respuesta Sasuke se sintió un poco tonto─. Pero a tus abuelos, especialmente los paternos, sí les molestó un poco la idea. Ellos decían que yo era una niña inmadura, y mis padres decían que Fugaku quería aprovecharse de mí._

─ _¿Y qué pasó entonces?_

─ _Les demostramos que nuestro amor era sincero. Al final no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo. ─Miró curiosa a su hijo─. Nunca te habían interesado este tipo de cosas._ "

Y era cierto, su hijo nunca antes había mostrado interés por ese tipo de cosas. A pesar de eso, no le dio demasiada importancia a la repentina duda de Sasuke y trató el tema como una conversación trivial:

" _Llámame romántica si quieres, pero pienso que el amor lo puede todo, incluso la diferencia de edad._

 _Sasuke giró realmente interesado, mirándola._

─ _¿Aun si esa diferencia de edad fuese de diez años?_

─ _Si hay amor verdadero, ¿por qué no? El amor lo puede todo ─insistió. Sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie─. Y ahora baja a desayunar ─dijo un poco más seria, queriendo sonar autoritaria sin lograrlo demasiado._ "

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. El hecho de que Sasuke le preguntara si no fue extraño para Fugaku enamorarse de alguien cinco años menor, y que cuando ella le aseguró que el amor lo puede todo, su hijo le preguntara precisamente sobre la diferencia de edad de diez años…. No podía ser. Atando cabos… ¿por aquel entonces Sasuke estaba… interesado en Naruto?, ¿ese Naruto, hijo de su amiga, diez años menor que él? ¿Quizá por eso se mostró tan atento con el chico cuando éste cayó accidentalmente por la ventana?

La voz insistente y preocupada de su amiga la sacó de sus recuerdos.

─Mikoto. ─Apretó la mano de su amiga, tratando de llamarle la atención─. ¡Mikoto!, ¿estás bien? ─Desde hacía segundos no había dejado de poner una expresión de sorpresa tras otra, inquietándola.

─Ah, lo siento, Kushina. Estoy bien, sólo recordaba.

─¿Qué recordabas?

Mikoto le sonrió ligeramente, todavía un poco aturdida por el reciente descubrimiento. Estaba siendo una tarde llena de sorpresas.

─No quiero aventurarme demasiado, pero… podría ser que los sentimientos de Naruto sean correspondidos. Quizá nos estamos preocupando demasiado.

─¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir?

 **...**

Naruto entró sigiloso en casa. No quería que Kushina descubriera que había salido sin su permiso. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones cuando ella le preguntara dónde había estado. Pero entonces notó algo raro, la casa estaba totalmente silenciosa, no se escuchaba ni un pequeño ruido.

─¿Mamá?

No recibió respuesta. La buscó por toda la planta baja, incluso en el jardín interior, pero ni rastro. Después por la toda la planta superior, pero tampoco.

─¿Dónde se ha metido? ─se susurró. El calzado de su madre no estaba en el rellano de la entrada, sin duda ella había salido.

Sabiendo que no obtendría la respuesta, se encogió de hombros mientras ingresaba en su habitación. Se cambiaría el uniforme estudiantil por ropa más cómoda e iría a comer algo. También estaba sediento. Ahora que recordaba, había olvidado la botella de agua en el hospital, dentro de la máquina expendedora. Aunque no era su culpa, Sasuke le había distraído por completo, había desconectado su mente con su simple cercanía.

─Ese teme…

Procedió a desanudarse la corbata, recordando el momento en que Sasuke la acomodó; la forma en que los ojos negros le miraban mientras lo hacía. Después no pudo evitar rememorar el beso, arrancándole un suave rubor en las mejillas. Se había entregado sin reservas, había cedido como un tonto. Pero una vez más sólo podía desear más de esos besos que Sasuke iniciaba.

─¡No! ─Se obligó a interrumpir el hilo de sus pensamientos─. Basta de pensar tonterías dattebayo ─sentenció.

Con movimientos un tanto bruscos comenzó a retirarse la chaqueta del uniforme. Se detuvo al escuchar el suave ruido de algo chocando contra el suelo. Era una tarjeta azul, con letras plateadas. ¿Dónde había visto antes una tarjeta así? Que recordara, él no poseía ninguna con esas características. De hecho, no poseía ninguna tarjeta.

Curioso se agachó para tomarla entre sus manos. Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al leer "Uchiha Sasuke". Entonces recordó el breve momento en el que el teme presumió la tarjeta con la que podía obtener alimento gratis. Pero lo más importante, ¿cómo había llegado esa tarjeta a su bolsillo?

─Tengo que devolvérsela'ttebayo, Sasuke puede necesitarla.

Pero reparó en que no sabía el número de Sasuke, ni de Itachi. Y si le daba la tarjeta a Mikoto recibiría preguntas sobre por qué la tarjeta de su hijo estaba en su poder. No quería contestar a eso, mucho menos a la madre de Sasuke. Lo mejor era ir al hospital y devolvérsela personalmente, pero… ¡Un momento! Su entrecejo se frunció al darse cuenta de algo.

─Ese teme metió la tarjeta en mi bolsillo para asegurarse de que le buscaré.

¡Bastardo…! Seguramente Sasuke sospechaba que no se atrevería a hacerle llegar la tarjeta a través de Mikoto; y dada su actual mala relación con Itachi, sin más remedio iría a entregársela personalmente.

Por segunda vez en el día tuvo la sensación de haber caído en una trampa.

 **...**

Horas después, cuando el turno de Karin había finalizado, la chica arqueó una ceja, desconcertada, al ver a Sasuke introduciendo monedas en una máquina expendedora del pasillo.

─¿Por qué no usas las máquinas de la sala de descanso?

Sasuke giró a verla cuando tomó una pequeña botella de agua de la máquina. No la había escuchado llegar. Su turno también había terminado y estaba por abandonar el hospital. Suigetsu debía estarle esperando ya. Ambos habían guardado sus respectivos uniforme y bata en sus taquillas personales, vistiendo su ropa diaria; Sasuke llevando una mochila al hombro y Karin un bolso.

─He perdido mi tarjeta ─respondió despreocupado, caminando a la salida.

─Eso es raro. Siempre eres cuidadoso con tus cosas. ─Le dedicó una sonrisa que el chico no respondió, dejándole un hueco desagradable en el estómago. A Naruto parecía haberle sonreído con tanta facilidad…

La chica tomó una bufanda de su bolso y se la acomodó sin cuidado alguno alrededor del cuello, dejando la prenda algo desaliñada a posta, tal y como estuvo la corbata de Naruto horas atrás.

─Oh, ¿me ayudas a acomodarme la bufanda, Sasuke? ─preguntó mientras entraban a uno de los ascensores para uso exclusivo del personal sanitario. Por suerte sólo estaban ellos dos allí. Quizá con el acercamiento podría arrancarle a Sasuke una sonrisa y un beso.

Sasuke miró brevemente la prenda de lana y después clavó la mirada en la puerta metálica como si hubiera algo interesante allí.

─Está bien así ─fue todo lo que dijo.

─¿Qué? ─respondió sorprendida─. No está bien. E-está hecha un desastre, ¿no lo ves? Necesito tu ayuda.

─No es difícil ponerse una bufanda.

¡Tampoco es difícil ponerse una corbata!, quiso gritarle, molesta. Y sin embargo Sasuke se la había acomodado a Naruto con naturalidad, mientras le dedicaba la mirada más cálida que le había conocido y la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto en sus labios.

A pesar de tener a Sasuke tan cerca, le sentía más lejos que nunca, como si en realidad el corazón de Sasuke nunca hubiera sido suyo.

─Esta tarde he visto a mi primo Naruto aquí ─comentó casual mientras abandonaban el ascensor en la planta baja─. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

Como si la pregunta hubiese sido sobre un tema de suma importancia, Sasuke la había observado de inmediato, aparentemente interesado en lo que acababa de decir aunque tratara de disimularlo.

─No lo sé. ─Apartó la mirada─. No le he visto.

Sorprendida, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Por qué Sasuke le estaba mintiendo? Decir que había visto a Naruto y había hablado con él era algo, aparentemente, sin importancia. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo ocultaba? Había esperado que el chico le confirmara que también había visto a Naruto, y entonces podría preguntarle, con fingido desinterés, sobre qué habían hablado.

Le dieron ganas de llamarle mentiroso, de recriminarle el trato afectivo que le había dado a Naruto en pleno rellano junto a los ascensores a la vista de todo el mundo. Sintió deseos de reprocharle el hecho de que a ella no le dedicara una sonrisa como la que vio horas atrás.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Sasuke? Siempre había presumido de conocer bien al chico. Pero ese… el Sasuke que hablaba con Naruto horas atrás no era el que ella conocía.

Trató de mantener la calma y sonreír. Se detuvo antes de abandonar el hospital al ver que él lo hizo.

─Karin, no es necesario que me acompañes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

La chica le miró ceñuda. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba con Sasuke!? Normalmente el chico esperaba a que ella propusiera algo para rechazarla, pero ahora ni siquiera la había dado tiempo de plantear la posibilidad de caminar juntos a casa.

Antes de que el chico se fuera, le tomó del brazo, deteniéndole.

─¿Quién es, Sasuke? ─preguntó demandante, tratando de ignorar el nudo formándose en su estómago. Al notar que Sasuke no la entendía, fue más concisa─. ¿Quién es esa persona que te está alejando de mí?

─Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Sólo iré a ver a mi hermano. ─Con molestia se liberó del agarre, no le gustaba el tono exigente de Karin.

─Sé que hay alguien que está captando tu interés y te está alejando de mí. ¡No lo niegues! ─exclamó con voz ahogada para no llamar la atención.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de rodar la mirada. ¿Alguien que le estaba alejando de ella? En primer lugar, jamás mantuvieron algo serio. Detestaba esa actitud de novia celosa que la chica mostraba de vez en cuando.

Entonces pensó algo que lo hizo detenerse antes de pensar en continuar su camino. Si mataba las esperanzas de Karin de una vez por todas, dejaría de sufrir sus escenas de novia celosa y obtendría de ella lo único que quería: amistad.

─Está bien. Hay alguien, pero no es nada serio por ahora.

─¿Quién es? ─preguntó al instante, desesperada.

─Tal vez más adelante te lo diré. Y ahora me voy, me estoy retrasando.

Sin siquiera despedirse, Sasuke se marchó. Karin simplemente se quedó ahí, parada y mirando cómo el amor de su vida se alejaba sin el menor remordimiento por haberle roto el corazón. Las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos le nublaron la visión, y cuando descendieron por sus mejillas y su vista se aclaró, ya no había rastro de Sasuke.

 **...**

Naruto caminó hacia la cocina, donde Kushina terminaba de preparar la cena. A veces no era demasiado observador, pero ahora había podido apreciar que su madre había estado taciturna desde que regresó a casa.

Trató de sacarle conversación.

─¿Estás preparando ramen'ttebayo?

Parpadeó sorprendido al ver que Kushina había dado un respingo, notando su presencia. ¿Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que ni le había escuchado entrar? Aquella actitud era extraña en ella.

─Naruto. ─Le nombró con una pequeña sonrisa─. ¿Qué?, ¿ramen? Claro, después de todo es nuestra comida favorita.

Con emoción contenida por la idea de comer su plato favorito, Naruto se frotó las manos. Pero entonces recordó a lo que había ido allí.

─¿Dónde has estado esta tarde? Te busqué por un rato.

Kushina quiso devolverle la pregunta a su hijo, pero se contuvo.

─Salí a comprar unas cosas para la cena'ttebane. Fui a tu cuarto para avisarte, ¿no me escuchaste?

El tiempo se paralizó para el rubio al escuchar esa respuesta. No había escuchado nada porque no estaba allí. Era una suerte que Kushina no hubiera notado su ausencia y tampoco hubiera notado al salir que su calzado no estaba en el rellano de la puerta, no quería recibir otro interrogatorio sobre Sasuke y él.

─A-ah… ¡no! ─Sonrió entre dientes y se llevó una mano a la nuca─. Me quedé dormido.

─Lo imaginé, porque no me contestaste, por eso no quise entrar a molestarte.

No pudo evitar pensar que su hijo era poco disimulado cuando tras sus palabras le escuchó largar un hondo suspiro de alivio. Apagó el fuego, la comida estaba lista.

─Naruto…

─¿Um? ─Al no recibir respuesta, insistió─. ¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre?

En apenas un segundo Naruto se vio sorprendido por un cálido abrazo. Kushina parecía contener las ganas de estrujarle entre sus brazos. No era que su madre no fuese afectuosa con él, pero en ese momento percibía algo extraño en ella que le inquietaba.

─Naruto, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, siempre te voy a querer. Eres lo más importante para mí.

─Mamá… ─susurró conmovido. No entendía a qué venían aquellas palabras, o quizá simplemente no había un motivo para decirlas; después de todo el amor de una madre hacia sus hijos es incondicional, o eso había escuchado siempre.

─Seguramente te has estado sintiendo solo, y yo no he sabido verlo y ayudarte…

─¿Qué? ─interrumpió un poco alarmado, pero no la alejó del abrazo. Estaba cómodo entre los brazos de su progenitora─. No, te equivocas. No me siento solo dattebayo. Te tengo a ti, a papá, a mis amigos…

─También tienes a los Uchiha, especialmente a Mikoto, ella te adora.

A veces ser madre era muy difícil. Lo había comprobado tras la conversación con su amiga. Quizá no había apoyado adecuadamente a Naruto, tal vez debería haber hablado más con él cuando le confesó sus sentimientos por Sasuke meses atrás en vez de guardar silencio para tratar de digerir la noticia; preguntarle cómo se sentía. Después de todo no debía ser fácil ser homosexual, probablemente Naruto se había estado sintiendo solo, sin tener a alguien que le apoyara. Probablemente sus amigos no tenían ni idea de la orientación sexual de Naruto. Su hijo no tenía a nadie a su lado con quien hablar sobre ello. No al menos que ella supiera.

A veces sentía que no era una buena madre, o no tan buena como le gustaría ser.

─Mamá, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó preocupado.

Algo le ocurría a Kushina, estaba un poco rara. Sin dudar correspondió el abrazo, afirmándola cariñoso entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarla en su preocupación.

─Sí. ─Jugueteó entre sus dedos con los rubios mechones de la nuca de su hijo─. No te preocupes.

Naruto sabía que a veces causaba problemas y dolor de cabeza a Kushina, especialmente cuando empezó a entrar en la etapa de la adolescencia. Pero amaba a sus padres, deseaba lo mejor para ellos. Y cuando fuera todo un adulto independiente, cuidaría de sus padres como ellos hicieron con él.

Despacio se liberó del abrazo de su madre, encarándola preocupado.

─Lo siento. Sé que últimamente te he tenido preocupada, y a papá también… ─Al notar la mirada de interés en ella, especificó─, por mis problemas con Itachi y Sasuke.

─¿Entonces sí hay problemas con ellos? ─confirmó.

─Algo así ─respondió incómodo─. Pero todo está bien ─aseguró, tratando de calmarla.

De inmediato, la mujer posó las manos en los hombros de su hijo.

─Me hablaste sobre tus sentimientos por Sasuke, sé que él tuvo una relación con mi prima Karin, escuché cuando dijiste que Sasuke te había estado rechazando… Atando cabos, no es muy difícil suponer qué está pasando.

─¿Qué…?

─Habla conmigo, Naruto ─interrumpió─. Quiero ayudarte, apoyarte. No quiero que te sigas sintiendo solo.

Las palabras de su madre le hacían sentir desnudo. De repente Kushina parecía saber más de lo que había dicho. ¿Hasta dónde sabía?, ¿por qué lo sabía? Temía preguntarle.

─E-está bien dattebayo ─balbuceó inseguro. Todo fuera para que Kushina dejara de tener esa expresión de preocupación en el rostro─. Sasuke… Yo… Mis sentimientos por él no han desaparecido ─casi susurró, acelerado. Se encogió un poco, totalmente ruborizado, como si pudiera ocultar la cabeza como una tortuga. En ese momento quizá le gustaría ser una para poder esconderse.

‹‹¡Lo sabía!››, pensó ella─. ¿Y qué hay sobre Sasuke?

Teniendo en cuenta la conversación que había mantenido esa tarde con Mikoto, y las cosas que ésta le había relatado, las hacían sospechar que quizá por parte de Sasuke también existían esos sentimientos. Pero el chico era demasiado reservado y a veces sus actitudes eran confusas, por lo que no se atrevían a confirmar las sospechas.

─Mamá, esto es incómodo para mí ─confesó, todavía ruborizado─. Sólo quiero que dejes de estar preocupada. Estoy bien, sé cuidarme. Arreglaré las cosas con Itachi y Sasuke por mí mismo.

La mujer acarició los hombros de su hijo, tratando de confortarle. Asintió, comprendiéndole. En la cocina quedó un pequeño silencio que fue roto por ella segundos después.

─Recuerdo que siempre fuiste un mal estudiante. Me enfurecía cada vez que traías a casa un examen con un cero. ─Rió ligeramente con cierta nostalgia. Recordaba que siendo un niño, Naruto tenía la costumbre de tratar de ocultar los exámenes en su habitación, pero ella tarde o temprano los encontraba mientras hacía la limpieza; o algún maestro la citaba en el colegio para hablarle sobre las malas notas de su hijo─. Por más que te ordenaba que estudiaras, era imposible que lo hicieras'ttebane.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risita desganada, recordando los golpes que se había ganado gracias a sus pésimas calificaciones. Pensó que quizá Kushina decía aquello para tratar de desviar el tema de conversación y quitarle la incomodidad que sentía.

─Sí… ─susurró.

─Pero… ─continuó─, un día, sin razón aparente empezaste a estudiar, y gradualmente tus notas comenzaron a subir. Minato y yo no entendíamos qué te había hecho cambiar, pero estábamos orgullosos de ti. ─Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa al escuchar las últimas palabras, pero ésta desapareció ante lo que ella dijo a continuación─. Al principio pensaba que estudiabas para no recibir más golpes, pero ahora… justo ahora, acabo de darme cuenta de qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar.

El menor la miró entre curioso y confuso, pidiéndole con una mirada atenta y silenciosa que le diera la respuesta.

─Sasuke ─aseguró Kushina en tono obvio. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, siguió hablando─. Esa admiración que desde el primer momento sentiste hacia él… Siempre gritabas que de mayor querías ser como Sasuke nii-chan. Y hubo un día en especial… ─Hizo una pausa, rememorando.

─¿Cuál?

─Cuando tenías trece años y Sasuke curó la herida que te hiciste en la rodilla'ttebane.

" _Pero veo que ya vas practicando tus dotes como futuro médico._

─ _¿Médico? ─reiteró el rubio, mirando confuso a Uchiha._

─ _Así es. ─Asintió Kushina─. Mikoto me contó hace años que Sasuke está estudiando medicina._ "

Naruto podía recordar que ese día, la admiración que sintió por Sasuke renació con fuerza. Volvió a desear ser como él. Sasuke parecía ser el típico estudiante modelo, ¡estaba estudiando medicina! Entonces se dijo a sí mismo, que si realmente quería ser como Sasuke nii-chan, tenía que obtener buenas calificaciones, y estudiar una carrera también.

Fue desde ese día cuando trató de inculcarse el hábito de estudiar, siempre y cuando no estuviera mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación con la esperanza de poder ver a Sasuke. Al principio le costó y sus notas parecían mejorar sólo un poco, pero con el paso de los meses notó la diferencia: sus notas estaban mejorando de forma considerable.

Actualmente no era un estudiante modelo, no estaba al nivel de Neji y mucho menos al de Shikamaru; pero sus notas no eran nada despreciables. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él. En cuestión de meses iniciaría la carrera de magisterio de educación primaria, siempre y cuando pasara la segunda ronda de exámenes de admisión a la universidad, claro.

Clavó la mirada en Kushina, quien sonreía con la confianza de saber que estaba en lo cierto.

─Puede que tengas razón'ttebayo ─casi musitó.

─Al menos tengo algo que agradecerle a Sasuke.

La mano de Kushina acarició una de las mejillas de su hijo. Al instante éste cerró los ojos, buscando un poco más de aquel contacto. La mujer sonrió. Aunque Naruto ya tuviera diecisiete años, para ella seguía siendo su pequeño.

Desde el año pasado asumió que probablemente Sasuke formaría parte de su familia, pero no gracias a una relación con Naruto, sino gracias a una relación con su prima Karin. Recordaba que el año pasado, un día Minato le comentó que mientras hacía unas compras con Naruto había visto a Sasuke con Karin cerca del parque, y que por la actitud de los chicos sospechaba que eran novios. Tiempo después, Karin le comentó que Naruto se había estado entrometiendo en sus citas con Sasuke, confirmándole aquello que entre ellos dos había algo. Nunca imaginó que cuando fue a reprocharle a Naruto su actitud, descubriría que él también tenía sentimientos por Sasuke.

Todo ese tiempo había creído que Sasuke y Karin eran novios, pero Mikoto le había confirmado que actualmente entre ellos no había nada. Aseguraba que el propio Itachi le confesó que en el pasado hubo algo entre ellos, pero nada serio.

Los sentimientos de Naruto parecían sinceros, no parecía ser una atracción pasajera típica de la adolescencia, y eso la mantenía inquieta. No quería que Naruto sufriera por un posible rechazo. Era normal en una madre desear proteger a su hijo ante cualquier amenaza. Pero por otro lado, debía dejar que Naruto tratara de solucionar sus propios problemas él solo. Lo sabía, pero era difícil no intervenir.

Pensando que sería conveniente dar la conversación por finalizada para no atosigar a Naruto, volvió a rodearle entre sus brazos. Naruto no tardó ni un segundo en responder la muestra de afecto.

─Vaya, es una sorpresa llegar a casa y encontrar una escena tan agradable como esta.

─Minato ─comentó Kushina con una sonrisa, liberando a su hijo─. No te escuché llegar'ttebane. ¡Bienvenido!

─Bienvenido, papá.

Naruto sonrió con alegría mezclada con cierta envidia cuando Kushina fue a recibir a Minato con un beso. Su padre había respondido acariciando algunos mechones rojizos; sabía que adoraba el cabello de Kushina. A pesar de los años de matrimonio, era evidente el cariño que sus padres se profesaban. No podía evitar desear tener una relación semejante con Sasuke, donde a pesar de los años, al llegar a casa se recibieran con el mismo cariño del primer día.

─¿Por qué dices que es una sorpresa encontrar una escena agradable, Minato? ─preguntó Kushina.

─Bueno, ya sabes… es más común encontrarte correteando a Naruto por toda la casa, con el puño en alto mientras le gritas regañándole por cualquier cosa.

Ambos rubios rieron, pero quedaron mudos y sudaron frío al notar la repentina agria expresión en el rostro de Kushina. Mantenía los puños apretados, y los rojos cabellos que Minato adoraba, amenazaban con levitar y formar nueve gruesos mechones. El peligro se palpaba en el ambiente.

─¿Estás insinuando que soy una gruñona'ttebane? ─afirmó en una pregunta, utilizando un tono premeditadamente calmado.

Viendo pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, Minato negó frenético. Le dedicó una mirada de auxilio a su hijo. Él le había salvado muchas veces el pellejo, ahora esperaba el mismo favor.

─¡N-no, querida! ¿Cómo pensaría algo así de ti?

Naruto suspiró. Sí, a pesar de los años de matrimonio sus padres se profesaban cariño, pero había excepciones, como aquella. Intervino a favor de su padre, logrando calmar a Kushina al instante y arrancarle una sonrisa calmada al ofrecerle una oferta tentadora.

Aquella noche, después de cenar Minato limpió la mesa, lavó los platos, y para finalizar le dio un largo y mimoso masaje a los hombros de Kushina.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! Esta vez traigo actualización de un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, y varios días antes de la fecha marcada en el calendario XD El capítulo empezó con zukulhemzia SasuNarutesca :3

Bueno, Mikoto y Kushina empiezan a olerse la tostada XD Y la insistencia de Karin tiene los días contados. ¡Ah!, y para el próximo capítulo aparece de nuevo Itachi-papasito-Uchiha :D

Muchas chicas me comentan que les parece extraña la insistencia de Naruto hacia Sasuke. ¿Hola? XD Estamos hablando de Uzumaki Naruto, ese personaje que se pasó casi 700 capítulos persiguiendo a Sasuke, y eso sí hablamos sólo de Shippuden. Y hay que tener en cuenta que ni las amenazas de matarle hicieron desistir a Naruto; entonces, si Naruto llegó tan lejos por un amigo… ¿hasta dónde podría insistir y ceder si es por alguien de quien está enamorado? Lo que a mí se me haría extraño sería algo así:

Naruto: Me gustas. Sasuke: Tú a mí no. Naruto: ¡Oh Dios!, ¡mi corazón se ha roto'ttebayo! Me rindo para siempre. Me iré a llorar a mi casa mientras veo películas románticas y como helado. ─Se va llorando como una magdalena.

Eso sí que sería WTF!? XDu Mi intención es que, aun dentro del AU, Naruto se parezca al menos un poco al original, no que sea un cascarón que de Naruto sólo tenga el nombre y el físico XDD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	14. Un bastardo interesado

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 14: "Un bastardo interesado":

─¡Sasuke, ya era hora! ─replicó Suigetsu, quien se encontraba en la zona de aparcamientos del hospital.

El casi teatral enojo quedó a un lado cuando en silencio Sasuke le ofreció una pequeña botella de agua. Suigetsu adoraba ese líquido vital, y sus amigos más cercanos lo sabían. Podía beber litros y litros de agua sin cansarse.

─¿Qué es esto?, ¿pretendes comprar mi perdón por haberte retrasado, bastardo?

Guardando silencio en un principio e ignorando el insulto, Sasuke comenzó a caminar para salir de las inmediaciones del hospital. Al instante fue seguido por Suigetsu, quien presto había abierto la botella para degustar su contenido.

─Me fue imposible llegar antes. Karin me entretuvo.

Torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto, sacudió una mano, ¿cómo no había imaginado algo así?

─En serio, esa bruja de Karin tiene una obsesión enfermiza contigo. Yo iría a denunciarla para que pusieran una orden de alejamiento. ─Rió divertido con su propio comentario─. Menos mal que lograste deshacerte de ella. Yo que tú me pensaría seriamente la posibilidad de casarte con ella en un futuro.

Al instante Sasuke le miró como si aquel último comentario le hubiera ofendido tanto o más que un insulto.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que me casaría con ella?

No fue difícil para Suigetsu percibir que a su amigo le había molestado su comentario. Pero no le importó. Sasuke siempre había sido un gruñón, hasta la brisa primaveral podía irritarle en ocasiones.

─Bueno, desde que estábamos en el instituto habéis tenido esa relación… "especial" ─Simuló las comillas con su mano libre─. Ella siempre ha vivido enamorada de ti, y tú no parecías muy incómodo a su lado. Siempre habéis tenido vuestros altibajos, a veces sólo amigos, a veces amigos con derecho… pero ahora os estáis entendiendo bien.

─Todo eso está en el pasado. Entre Karin y yo jamás hubo algo serio, ni lo habrá.

─¿Eh? ─preguntó totalmente confuso. Al pasar junto a una papelera, lanzó la botellita ya vacía desde hacía minutos─. Imposible. Karin asegura que os entendéis muy bien. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, como pareja.

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó automáticamente con las últimas palabras. ¿En serio Karin había tenido la osadía de afirmar semejante estupidez? Suigetsu siempre bromeaba sobre que Karin tenía una obsesión enfermiza con él, pero por primera vez empezaba a plantearse seriamente darle la razón a su amigo.

Ignorando el tema de Karin y prefiriendo prestarle atención al asunto que les atañía, le indicó a Suigetsu que ingresaran en una cafetería cercana, asegurando que iba a invitarle a tomar algo para entrar en calor. Esa noche estaba siendo especialmente fría.

─Wouh, wouh… esto ya es demasiada amabilidad por tu parte, Sasuke ─comentó suspicaz mientras tomaban asiento─. Propones que nos veamos, me compras agua, me invitas a tomar algo… En serio, Sasuke, vamos a dejar este teatro, nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida. Sé directo: ¿qué quieres? No me creo que quieras recordar viejos tiempos.

Sasuke comprendió que había sido demasiado obvio, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Ambos se retiraron las gruesas chaquetas, dejándolas sobre los respaldos de sus respectivas sillas, después, el pelinegro dejó la mochila en el suelo, junto a sus pies. Seguidamente, hicieron sus pedidos a un camarero que pasaba cerca.

─Está bien, seré directo. ─En el fondo lo agradeció, ya que no sabía bien cómo empezar a tratar el tema que le interesaba─. Es sobre Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Desde cuándo le conoces?, ¿qué relación tienes con él?

Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

─Eres un bastardo al que sólo le mueve el interés ─respondió con franqueza. Desde el primer momento lo supo, ese interés de Sasuke en buscarle sólo podía deberse a que quería algo de él. Francamente, no le agradó saber el motivo por el que su amigo se había reunido con él. ¿Hablar de Naruto?

Los insultos que Suigetsu le dedicaba eran tan comunes que ni siquiera le afectaban, aunque a veces sus comentarios estuvieran cargados de verdad. Se acomodó en la mesa, dedicándole una seria mirada.

─Contesta.

─Naruto sólo es un amigo, por ahora. Nos conocemos hace un mes aproximadamente.

Una suave tensión se acumuló de inmediato en los hombros de Sasuke, viendo a Suigetsu como una amenaza.

─¿Te gusta ese niño?

Cruzándose de brazos, el otro se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla, dedicándole una seria mirada.

─No es un niño, ya tiene diecisiete. ¿Hay algún problema si me gusta? Ya tuve algo con un chico, y no demostraste ser homófobo.

─Idiota ─masculló apretando los puños sobre la mesa, conteniendo el enojo. Se forzó a hablar con calma─. Claro que hay un problema, hasta que cumpla los veinte es un niño. Es diez años menor que tú. Con esa edad probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere, estará contigo un tiempo y te cambiará por otro.

Con disimulada desesperación intentó sembrar en Suigetsu los mismos prejuicios que le habían corroído a él durante meses. Ansiaba hacerle desistir por las buenas.

─Ay, Sasuke, siempre tan correcto… ─comentó con una sonrisita burlona─. Sí, es menor de edad, ¿y qué? No voy a violarle o asesinarle, sólo quiero una relación con él. Y si Naruto también quiere, no es como si estuviera cometiendo un delito o cualquier cosa que tu pulcra mente debe de estar imaginando.

El enojo y los celos estaban haciendo mella en él. Ni siquiera notó cuando un camarero se acercó para dejar sus pedidos. Sólo podía observar a Suigetsu como si así pudiera hacerle arder entre devoradoras llamas negras que le hicieran suplicar clemencia.

Su mente estaba por la labor de aumentar su malestar. Gustosa le ayudaba a visualizar a Naruto y Suigetsu tomados de la mano sin reparo, abrazándose, besándose… Y ahí decidió detener cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar después.

─Naruto ni siquiera es gay. ─Lo intentó de nuevo.

Negando con la cabeza, Suigetsu sofocó una risilla y dio un trago a su refresco.

─Sé perfectamente que lo es. ─Karin se lo había asegurado en sus mensajes─. Quizá la actitud de Naruto te ha hecho tener una idea equivocada de él, es tímido y reservado…

‹‹¿Tímido y reservado?››, pensó confuso. ¿Suigetsu y él hablaban del mismo Naruto?

─Pero es gay ─continuó diciendo, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo─. Sé por él mismo que al parecer tuvo un problema en el pasado, alguien se burló de él, y eso le mantiene un poco inaccesible.

El último comentario fue una pedrada en la cabeza para Sasuke, dándose por aludido al instante. Pero al parecer Suigetsu no sabía demasiado sobre el tema. ¿Hasta dónde le había contado Naruto respecto a ese tema?

─¿Así que no sabes nada de él?

─Tampoco es así exactamente, poco a poco nos estamos conociendo, y también conozco a algunos de sus amigos: Sakura, me parece un poco mamá gallina sobreprotectora con Naruto; Kiba, ese chico es bastante simpático; Chouji, Shikamaru… ─explicó enumerando con los dedos─. Va al mismo instituto al que fuimos nosotros. No he podido evitar fijarme en que el pantalón del uniforme le queda bastante… ─Se aclaró la garganta al notar que estaba por desviarse del tema. No percibió que Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo con curiosidad por lo que iba a decir, ¿bastante qué?─. Estudiará magisterio de educación primaria. Y parece adorar el ramen de Ichiraku. ¿Recuerdas dónde queda? Ese local que está a unos metros del instituto…

Sasuke dejó de escuchar el monólogo del otro. Suigetsu había tenido varias relaciones cortas con chicas y algo fugaz con un chico. Nunca había visto a su amigo tomarse sus relaciones demasiado en serio, pero esta vez casi podía palpar con las manos la amenaza que su amigo suponía. Suigetsu iba en serio, podía notarlo.

Y lo que le estaba enervando era el hecho de que en solo un mes, Suigetsu había conocido más cosas de Naruto que él en diez años. Sí, sabía lo que el chico quería estudiar porque Itachi se lo dijo, y también sabía que Naruto amaba el ramen porque su madre se lo contó, diez años atrás, la primera vez que se vio obligado a cuidar de Naruto.

Pero pensándolo fríamente, Naruto y él jamás se habían detenido a hablar para conocerse mejor.

Aunque volviendo al asunto que ahora le preocupaba, ¿cómo podía deshacerse de Suigetsu sin revelar sus propios sentimientos? No quería exponerse tanto frente a él. Si le ordenaba sin más que se alejara de Naruto, sería sospechoso. Pero…

─Aléjate de Naruto.

Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios antes de ser siquiera consciente. Enserió más su expresión al notar la mueca confusa de Suigetsu, quien después recargaba un codo en la mesa en actitud burlona.

─¿Tú también vas a ser como Sakura y te vas a comportar como una mamá gallina? ─Pero Sasuke no respondió a su provocación, sólo se limitaba a dedicarle una mirada heladora─. Naruto no es un niño, sabe cuidarse solo y decidir por él mismo qué es lo que quiere.

Lo único que Sasuke deseaba en ese momento era poder tomar a Suigetsu del cuello y estrangularle con sus propias manos hasta que éste le asegurara que se iba a mantener alejado de Naruto. Había olvidado que Suigetsu jamás se dejaba influenciar por otros, y mucho menos le preocupaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar sobre él. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, en ocasiones como aquella envidiaba ese rasgo de su amigo.

─Te conozco, y también conozco a Naruto. Algo entre vosotros jamás funcionaría, sois demasiado diferentes.

Pero una vez más su intento de persuadir a Suigetsu se fue al traste. Quizá sí había algo en lo que Naruto y Suigetsu se parecían, ¡eran irritantemente tozudos!

─La diferencia le dará diversión a la relación ─respondió despreocupado, esbozando una sonrisa─. Imagina qué aburrido sería si Naruto y yo fuésemos iguales.

¡Estúpido Suigetsu…!, pensó molesto. Sin duda, si había algo que siempre le había diferenciado de su amigo era que él siempre veía el vaso medio vacío, mientras que Suigetsu lo veía medio lleno.

─Sasuke, no es que no agradezca tu repentina preocupación por mí, pero… te conozco. Como dije, eres un bastardo al que sólo le mueve el interés, y es evidente que hay algo aquí que te interesa. Y sé, aunque trates de aparentarlo, que no es mi bienestar sino el de Naruto. Así que, ahora me toca a mí preguntar, ¿qué relación tienes con Naruto? ─preguntó directo─. Lo único que sé es que vuestras madres son amigas, pero él nunca habla de ti. ─Sin saberlo, aquella afirmación fue peor que un puñetazo en el estómago para Sasuke─. Pero esa respuesta no termina de convencerme. Mi madre tiene amigas, y no necesariamente los hijos de ellas son mis amigos, o siquiera me despiertan algún tipo de preocupación.

Por un momento dudó entre simplemente responder que eran amigos, o confesar el interés que Naruto tenía en él… y que ahora era reciproco. Pero no quería arriesgarse, después de su actitud pasada con el rubio, no sabía si éste estaría dispuesto a intentar algo con él. Recientemente habían compartido besos en dos ocasiones, pero no debía confiarse, Suigetsu ahora estaba ahí, luchando ferviente para robarle espacio en el corazón de Naruto.

─Cuidé de Naruto ocasionalmente cuando él todavía era un niño. El año pasado fue paciente de mi tutor, Yakushi Kabuto, en el hospital; a veces yo me ocupaba de él. Podría decirse que tenemos una relación parecida a la amistad.

Repentinamente emocionado, Suigetsu azotó ambas manos contra la mesa sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Apostaba que Naruto debió de ser adorable en su infancia, le habría gustado conocerle entonces.

─¡Esto es perfecto! Ya que pareces conocer tan bien a Naruto, puedes ayudarme a acercarme a él.

Un tic sacudió con irritación una de las cejas de Sasuke.

─¿Acaso eres sordo? Te quiero lejos de él ─escupió sin rodeos.

Pero como ocurría la gran mayoría de las veces, Suigetsu no se sintió intimidado en absoluto. Se limitó a sonreír despreocupado. Sabiendo que su amigo conocía a Naruto desde hace tanto tiempo, ahora podía entender la preocupación que sentía por el chico.

─Deja de preocuparte, abandona ese complejo de mamá gallina. Mis intenciones con Naruto son honestas. Incluso más adelante podríamos quedar los cuatro, ya sabes: Karin, tú, Naruto y yo…

El golpe sordo que hizo el puño de Sasuke al estrellarse en la mesa, cortó otro monólogo que se avecinaba y le sacó un respingo de sorpresa a Suigetsu.

─Me voy ─masculló tenso, poniéndose de pie para colocarse apurado la chaqueta.

─¿Que te vas?, ¿cómo que te…? ─Ignorándole, el otro se colgó la mochila y se fue─. ¿Sasuke?, ¡Sasuke!

Totalmente confundido, volvió la mirada a la mesa. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora al gruñón de Sasuke? Podía ser cualquier cosa, ese tipo se irritaba por todo. Restándole importancia y diciéndose a sí mismo que quizá le preguntaría en otro momento, se percató que la bebida de Sasuke estaba intacta. Sonrió al pensar en la segunda bebida gratis, pero entonces reparó en que Sasuke le había invitado a entrar allí y se había marchado sin pagar.

─¡Ese bastardo de Sasuke…! ─renegó.

 **...**

La sonrisa de Mikoto fue tan radiante, que por un momento Sasuke olvidó su enojo cuando ella le rodeó entre sus brazos.

─No he tenido que esperar al domingo para poder ver a mis dos hijos. Estoy tan contenta…

Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable, ya que si había ido allí es porque mandó un mensaje a Itachi preguntándole si podían verse y su hermano contestó que estaba en casa de sus padres. Estaba allí por la necesidad de ver a su hermano, no a sus padres.

Quizá Suigetsu tenía razón: era un bastardo interesado.

Al ingresar en la sala encontró a su padre y a su hermano enfrascados en una conversación. Itachi parecía relatarle algo sobre el trabajo, y el hombre no hacía más que observarle lleno de orgullo.

─¿Crees que lograrás que esos trabajadores reciban su dinero? ─preguntaba Fugaku con interés.

─El caso parece complicado pero no lo es. Al tratarse de una multinacional, acabará pagando.

─Ese es mi hijo. ─Una suave sonrisa complacida adornó el rostro del hombre.

─Fugaku, Itachi ─llamó Mikoto, acercándose tomada del brazo de su hijo menor─. Parece que hoy estaremos la familia al completo, y sin esperar al domingo.

Aunque su padre no era dado a las sonrisas y mucho menos era efusivo, fue evidente que le agradó tener a sus dos hijos en casa. Mikoto le pidió que se uniera a ellos en lo que ella terminaba de preparar la cena, aunque lamentó que de haber sabido que estarían los cuatro, habría preparado mucho más.

Itachi envió una mirada significativa a su hermano mientras Fugaku preguntaba con interés cómo le iba a Sasuke en su trabajo en el hospital. A simple vista aparentaba normalidad, pero él sabía que bajo esa expresión neutra había algo que le preocupaba a Sasuke. Conocía hasta el más mínimo gesto en él. No quería pensar que su tonto hermano menor de nuevo había metido la pata con Naruto-kun.

─¡Sasuke!

La llamada de su madre interrumpió la conversación. El nombrado caminó a la cocina, donde Mikoto le esperaba.

─¿Qué?

─Acabo de darme cuenta de que no tengo nada de sal. He buscado por toda la cocina, pero no hay. ¿Podrías ir a casa de Kushina a pedirle un poco? Mañana iré a comprar.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso, Mikoto nunca antes le había pedido algo así. Si a horas como esa notaba que le faltaba algo, les enviaba a Itachi o a él a una tienda 24 horas cercana, o iba ella misma.

─Sería mejor si voy a la tienda…

─¡No! ─exclamó, y a continuación sonrió─. Anda, ve rápido, la necesito para la cena.

Encogiéndose de hombros, finalmente Sasuke asintió y sin más marchó tras ponerse la chaqueta. No sabía cómo le recibiría Kushina. Las últimas veces que habló con ella fue por teléfono, y ella se había mostrado reacia a pasarle el teléfono a Naruto. Tal vez la pelirroja sospechaba que algo ocurría entre Naruto y él y estaba molesta.

Como esperaba, fue ella quien le recibió. Pero no fue como esperó, nada más verle, Kushina sonrió como si llevara una eternidad esperando verle aparecer por allí.

─Hola, lamento molestar. ─Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo─. Mi madre…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando con toda la confianza del mundo, la mujer le había tomado de las muñecas y con un firme tirón le obligó a ingresar en su hogar.

─Sasuke, no te quedes ahí. ¡Pasa! Afuera hace un frío horrible'ttebane.

Demasiado efusiva, pensó deteniéndose en el rellano de la entrada, igual que su revoltoso hijo.

─No quiero molestar. Mi madre se ha quedado sin sal…

─Entiendo ─interrumpió. Con un movimiento de mano le invitó a entrar, pero el chico rechazó educadamente─. Está bien, si lo prefieres entonces espera aquí. ─Conteniendo una risita caminó a la sala, donde hasta hace un momento estaba viendo la televisión con su familia─. Naruto, tenemos una visita en la entrada, ¿puedes ocuparte mientras voy a la cocina a buscar algo?

─¿Ahora? ─preguntó curioso. No solían recibir visitas a esa hora.

─¡Ve! ─ordenó señalando el pasillo con firmeza.

─¡S-sí! ─Como si un resorte le hubiera empujado, en menos de un segundo estuvo de pie y corrió hacia la entrada.

Minato observó aquella escena con curiosidad antes de preguntar.

─¿Quién es?

Ella esperó a que Naruto se hubiera perdido de vista antes de responder con una sonrisa.

─Mikoto se ha quedado sin sal en casa, así que ha mandado a Sasuke a pedirme un poco. Tú quédate ahí y no pierdas detalle de la película, después te preguntaré.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, se marchó. Sabía que Minato también sospechaba que algo ocurría entre los hermanos Uchiha y Naruto, y no quería que se sintiera preocupado ante el hecho de haber enviado a Naruto a atender a Sasuke.

Naruto se detuvo de forma estrepitosa en el pasillo al ver quién era "la visita". ¿Por qué su madre no le había dicho de quién se trataba? Él permanecía de espaldas, pero al escuchar el ruido de sus pasos interrumpidos, había girado a verle.

─Sasuke.

─Naruto ─pronunciaron a la vez.

El mayor fue el primero en reaccionar y alzó de forma sutil una de las comisuras. Se estaban comportando como unos tontos, mirándose como si no se hubieran visto en años cuando en realdad se habían visto escasas horas atrás.

─¿Qué haces aquí'ttebayo? ─curioseó acercándose para quedar frente a él. Desconfiado arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente─. ¿Qué pretendes?

─Mi madre necesita sal ─fue todo lo que contestó.

Con un movimiento rápido, Naruto sacó la conocida tarjeta azul de un bolsillo y la mostró frente al rostro del mayor.

─¿Qué pretendías metiendo esto en mi bolsillo, teme? ─aclaró.

─Asegurarme de que me buscarías de nuevo.

Un tic sacudió una de las rubias cejas. Para colmo ese teme lo afirmaba tan tranquilo.

─Eso fue…

─Necesitamos hablar ─interrumpió.

─Dije que lo pensaría. ─Agitó la tarjeta para que el otro la tomara, pero con estudiada calma Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, indicándole que no pensaba tomarla─. Cógela ─ordenó.

─Entrégamela mañana, en el hospital. ─Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, se corrigió─. Mejor, vamos a vernos en mi apartamento.

─¿¡Qué…!? ─Al percibir que había subido el tono de voz, se cubrió la boca por un instante y preocupado miró a su espalda. Kushina podía llegar en cualquier momento y no quería que les escuchara. Después miró a Sasuke. No pensaba ir a su apartamento después de lo ocurrido la última vez, Karin estaba allí, haciendo quién sabe qué con Sasuke. Arrugó el entrecejo, sintiendo los celos retorcerle el estómago─. No voy a ir allí dattebayo ─habló más bajo, guardando la tarjeta.

Pero como si no hubiera escuchado su respuesta, Sasuke continuó hablando como si nada.

─¿Te viene bien a las siete de la tarde?

─¡He dicho que no voy…! ─trató de mascullar.

─Entonces a las siete. Se lo haré saber a Itachi.

─¿Ahora además de teme eres sordo? ─preguntó con irritación contenida. ¿Para qué le preguntaba si al final iba a hacer lo que le daba la gana?

No esperó respuesta, sabía que no la recibiría. Una vez más giró, su madre tardaba demasiado simplemente para buscar sal. Le mantenía confuso que Kushina le hubiera dejado a solas con Sasuke después de la conversación de horas atrás. Hace días creía que su madre detestaba a Sasuke, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

─¿No te parece que mi madre está tardando demasiado…? ─Finalizó la pregunta en un susurro cuando al encarar al mayor, éste posó una mano en su mejilla─. Debería ir a ver. ─Por mucho que anhelara algún acercamiento, ahora estaban en un terreno peligroso, y eso le cohibía.

Esperaba que por la integridad física de ambos al otro no se le ocurriera acercarse más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Quién sabe lo que haría Kushina si les descubría. Pero Sasuke no se amedrentó, incluso llegó a pensar que quizá a ese teme le gustaba el riesgo. Tal vez a él también le gustaba, porque a pesar de todo no le estaba alejando. Cuando la primera caricia entre sus labios se dio, impetuoso buscó más contacto por un instante, aunque en todo momento fueron roces superficiales.

Después se alejó un poco, llamándose tonto a sí mismo. No quería hablar con Sasuke pero aceptaba sus besos como sediento que encuentra agua en el desierto.

─Está bien. Mañana a las siete ─casi susurró cerca de sus labios.

Lo mejor era enfrentar la situación de una vez, no podía vivir rechazando hablar con Sasuke y aceptando sus besos. Tenía que poner en orden el caos de sentimientos en su interior. Simplemente debía acudir cauto al encuentro con los hermanos y todo estaría bien.

Como respuesta sus labios fueron asaltados de nuevo, y una vez más, él lo permitió. Afirmó las manos a los brazos de Sasuke, manteniéndole cerca. Casi al instante las manos contrarias se posaron en sus mejillas. Cuando sus lenguas apenas tuvieron oportunidad de tocarse, escucharon unos enérgicos pasos acercarse.

─¡Lo lamento, Sasuke, no encontraba la sal'ttebane! ─Su sonrisa se borró al encontrar a su hijo recargado de forma casi dramática en la pared, ocultando el rostro contra un brazo mientras respiraba como si hubiera recorrido toda Konoha en una carrera─. Hijo, ¿estás bien?

─¡Casi me matas del susto dattebayo! ─exclamó temiendo levantar la cabeza. Su rostro debía estar más rojo que el cabello de su madre, podía sentirlo totalmente caliente.

Kushina dio una violenta palmada en la espalda de su hijo, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

─¡Ni que estuvieras haciendo algo malo como para asustarte con mi presencia! ¿Cierto, Sasuke? ─preguntó encarando al mencionado.

El nombrado se limitó a asentir con un par de movimientos mecánicos. Pero ni siquiera sabía si tenía que afirmar o negar ante el comentario de Kushina. Casi le da un infarto al escuchar de forma tan repentina la voz de la mujer acercarse a ellos. Por suerte parecía que no les había visto. De haber sido descubiertos sospechaba que habría corrido sangre, especialmente la suya.

Al instante alargó los brazos y Kushina le puso en las manos un pequeño tarro de cristal lleno de sal.

─Gracias ─fue todo lo que dijo antes de dedicarle una mirada al rubio quien todavía tenía un brazo recargado en la pared. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azules, ambos desviaron la mirada ruborizándose ligeramente.

Con rapidez se despidió y se marchó. Sabía que había sido toda una osadía atreverse a besar a Naruto en casa de sus padres, pero no pudo ni quiso evitarlo. Las palabras de Suigetsu todavía martilleaban en su mente.

Ese idiota… realmente iba en serio con Naruto.

Al entrar en casa, Mikoto ya estaba sirviendo la cena.

─Toma. ─Le extendió el pequeño tarro a su madre─. Kushina no encontraba la sal ─se excusó por su tardanza aunque nadie le hubiera preguntado.

─Déjala en la cocina.

La respuesta de su madre le dejó un poco confuso.

─¿No la necesitas ahora para la cena?

─Ah… ─Ella giró a mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa─. Encontré un poco que quedaba por ahí. Mañana iré a comprar.

Tras encogerse de hombros, Sasuke caminó a la cocina. Era extraño un despiste semejante en su madre. Ella siempre era muy ordenada. Al entrar, abrió un pequeño armario donde sabía que Mikoto guardaba los condimentos. Lo primero que encontró fueron dos paquetes de sal sin empezar. Contrariado alzó una ceja. Justo entonces miró a su madre que ingresaba tarareando de forma sutil una canción, evidentemente contenta por tener reunida a la familia.

─Mamá…

─¿Qué? ─contestó quitándose el delantal y procediendo a doblarlo. Al no escuchar nada más, encaró a su hijo─. ¿Ocurre algo?

Sasuke clavó la mirada en el interior del armario y después en su madre. Había algo raro en esa situación. Ella afirmó haber buscado por toda la cocina y no encontrar sal. Podría tratarse de un despiste, pero… era imposible abrir el armario y no ver esos dos paquetes de sal en primera fila. Y además, esa insistencia de Mikoto en que fuese a casa de los Uzumaki y no a la tienda 24 horas como siempre habían hecho…

Extraño, pensó, muy extraño.

─No. Nada ─respondió finalmente, guardando el pequeño tarro de sal en el armario.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, con Fugaku y Mikoto preguntando a sus hijos sobre sus trabajos especialmente.

─¿Has visto a Minato? Hace tiempo que no le veo ─comentó el hombre, cambiando de tema─. ¿Cómo está?

─No le he visto. Sólo he visto a Kushina.

Casi al instante, Mikoto interrumpió la futura pregunta de Fugaku al llamar la atención de Sasuke.

─¿Y Naruto?, ¿le has visto?

Antes de que su hijo pudiera decir algo, Fugaku sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

─Siempre has sentido debilidad por ese niño, Mikoto.

─No puedo evitarlo. ─Sonrió nostálgica─. Le he cuidado tantas veces… Todavía recuerdo lo feliz que se ponía al verme llegar a su casa para cuidarle. Le encantaban los cuentos que le contaba, adoraba su pequeño triciclo naranja, y casi siempre me convencía para que le dejara comer ramen.

─Entre tú y Minato le habéis consentido demasiado ─respondió Fugaku─. Menos mal que Kushina siempre ha sido una mujer con carácter. Probablemente es gracias a ella que Naruto se está esforzando para ser alguien de provecho en el futuro. Maestro de escuela, no está nada mal.

─Por muy severo que quieras sonar, sé que también sientes cierta debilidad por Naruto.

Pero como era de esperar, Fugaku decidió dejar la conversación ahí y no responder nada para continuar comiendo. Lo que ninguno imaginaba es que los esfuerzos de Naruto empezaron gracias a Sasuke, quien sin pretenderlo le motivó para desear querer ser alguien en el futuro. Todo por la admiración que siempre despertó Sasuke en él.

─Todos ─habló Itachi, haciendo énfasis en la palabra─ apreciamos mucho a Naruto-kun. ¿No es así, Sasuke?

Casi al instante Itachi estaba recibiendo una mirada fulminante cortesía de su tonto hermano menor. Pero él ni se inmutó y continuó comiendo con calma, sofocando una suave risita en su interior. Sasuke a veces era tan fácil de molestar…

─No has respondido a mi pregunta ─insistió Mikoto, quien había notado el intercambio de miradas en sus hijos y el tono en el comentario de Itachi─, ¿has visto a Naruto?

─No. Tal vez estaba en su habitación.

Agradeció que tras su respuesta por fin dejaran de hablar de Naruto. Le preocupaba que Itachi pudiera lanzar más indirectas y no poder asesinarle ahí mismo porque sus padres estaban presentes.

Tras finalizar la cena, Itachi y Sasuke se encaminaron a la habitación de éste último.

─Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti ─comentó el menor.

─He estado enfrascado en un caso.

─¿Complicado? ─preguntó ingresando en el que fue su dormitorio.

─Se trata de una multinacional que ha contratado a una empresa para que ésta a su vez contrate a unos trabajadores para la construcción de un edificio. Pero estos trabajadores llevan meses sin cobrar. ─Sasuke tomó asiento en la cama, escuchando atento a su hermano que había preferido sentarse en la silla del escritorio─. La multinacional asegura haber realizado los pagos con regularidad a la empresa para que ésta a su vez pague a los empleados.

─¿Entonces?

─El jefe de dicha empresa está usando ese dinero en gastos personales.

El menor asintió sorprendido con la respuesta.

─¿Podrás ganar el caso?

─Inevitablemente tendremos que ir a juicio. Aunque dudo mucho que llegue a celebrarse. Estoy seguro de que ese tipo no se presentará.

─No entiendo mucho sobre el tema, pero suena complicado.

─No tanto. Al tratarse de una multinacional, es seguro que los trabajadores recibirán sus sueldos atrasados. Si el juicio no llegara a celebrarse, ella hará el pago directamente, sin intermediarios, y luego ajustará sus deudas pendientes con la empresa que contrató. No importa dónde se esconda ese tipo, tiene todas las de perder.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama, dedicándose a admirar a su hermano. Siempre había sido inteligente y talentoso: el orgullo de la familia.

─Seguro que has tenido muchos casos difíciles en tu carrera.

─En mi carrera, ningún caso ha sido tan difícil como el de lograr que abrieras los ojos con respecto a tus sentimientos. Y lograr que Naruto-kun quiera algo contigo, eso sí que va a ser un caso complicado.

─¡No te burles! ─exclamó ceñudo, tomando impulso para quedar sentado de nuevo.

Itachi alzó las comisuras en una pequeña sonrisa.

─Está bien ─dijo condescendiente─. ¿Qué te preocupa, tonto hermano menor? Sé que si me has traído aquí no es precisamente para hablar de mi trabajo, ¿qué ha sucedido con Naruto-kun? ─preguntó sin rodeos.

─Naruto ha accedido a hablar con nosotros. Mañana a las siete en mi apartamento. ¿Te viene bien?

─Sí, pero no podré estar mucho tiempo.

Sasuke asintió. Sospechaba que probablemente a su hermano le venía mal aquella hora, pero sabía que Itachi siempre hacía cualquier cosa por él, para complacerle y verle feliz. Cuando se trataba de él, Itachi ponía un nivel de entrega que no usaba con nadie más, ni siquiera con sus padres.

─Hay algo más, Itachi.

─¿Qué? ─Esperaba que su hermano no hubiera metido de nuevo la pata.

Desde la última vez que Naruto-kun le rechazó no había vuelto a intentar un acercamiento. Se dijo a sí mismo que esperaría a que el propio Naruto-kun quisiera hablar con él, y así lo había hecho.

─¿Recuerdas a Suigetsu? ─El mayor asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo interrumpirle─. Él… está interesado en Naruto.

─¿Interesado? ─reiteró interiormente sorprendido, entendiendo a qué tipo de interés se refería─. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

─Él mismo me lo ha confesado hace unas horas. ─Su entrecejo se arrugó un poco al tiempo que apretaba los puños─. Incluso me ha pedido ayuda para poder conquistar a Naruto.

─Un rival. El caso está más complicado de lo que pensaba ─comentó─. ¿Y qué hay sobre Naruto-kun?, ¿le corresponde?

─Creo estar seguro de que no. Pero conozco a Suigetsu, es perseverante, no se echa atrás a la primera negativa, y no le preocupa en absoluto la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Está decidido.

Entendiendo que Suigetsu era una amenaza real para su hermano, Itachi se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos por la habitación mientras meditaba alguna solución.

─¿Le has hablado a Suigetsu sobre tus sentimientos por Naruto-kun? ─preguntó para asegurarse, pero conociendo a su hermano, sospechaba que la respuesta era negativa.

─No.

─Sasuke… ─le llamó con repentino hablar cansino─. ¿Todavía no entiendes que tus excesivas reservas no paran de traerte problemas? Todos tus problemas con Naruto-kun empezaron precisamente por eso.

─¡Lo sé! ─exclamó severo─. Pero lo pensé detenidamente antes de reunirme con Suigetsu. No creí conveniente que él supiera sobre mis sentimientos, así él no me verá como una amenaza y podré acercarme a Naruto sin problema. Si supiera sobre mis sentimientos, trataría de eliminarme de su camino, igual que yo pretendí hacer con él en cuanto supe sobre sus sentimientos.

─Visto de ese modo, quizá tienes razón y es mejor que por ahora Suigetsu no sepa nada. ─Interiormente sonrió. El interés de Suigetsu en Naruto-kun venía como caído del cielo, ya que gracias a la amenaza que el chico representaba, Sasuke se estaba poniendo las pilas y estaba actuando con decisión─. Al menos hasta que tu situación con Naruto-kun esté aclarada. Así juegas con cierta ventaja.

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo, que en aquella conversación futura entre Naruto y ellos, todo debía quedar aclarado. No quería más malentendidos y mentiras, cualquier paso en falso supondría acercar a Naruto un poco más a los brazos de Suigetsu.

No pensaba ponérselo fácil a su amigo.

 **...**

En las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente, la puerta del hogar de los Uzumaki fue golpeada con suavidad. Kushina apenas había logrado escucharlo. Al abrir, se encontró con su amiga, quien le dedicó una tenue sonrisa.

─Mikoto. ─Sonrió más ampliamente que la otra.

─¿Llego en mal momento?

─Para nada. Te esperaba.

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado para que Mikoto entrara. Entonces la pelinegra le extendió el pequeño tarro de sal que le prestó la noche anterior. Sonrió con cierta picardía cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, recordando el plan que habían elaborado la tarde anterior. Pero jamás esperó que hubiera podido realizarse tan rápido.

Caminó a la cocina, siendo seguida por Mikoto.

La tarde anterior habían decidido que comprobarían por ellas mismas el tipo de relación que había entre sus hijos. Cada una le había contado sus inquietudes y sospechas a la otra, para finalmente llegar a urdir un plan: habían decidido que en cuanto Sasuke pasara por casa, Mikoto debía enviarle a la suya a pedir cualquier cosa. Después ella empujaría un encontronazo entre su hijo y Sasuke, y sigilosa observaría la situación.

─Pensé que esta sería la mejor hora para venir, ya que Minato está trabajando y Naruto está en el instituto.

─Llegas en buen momento. ─Asintió, colocando la sal en su lugar─. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ─preguntó señalando la mesa de la cocina, invitándola a tomar asiento.

─No. ─Sonrió ligeramente, sentándose una frente a la otra─. Siento tanta curiosidad que no me entra bocado ─confesó tratando de disimular la inquietud─. ¿Descubriste algo? ─preguntó directa.

La pelirroja asintió, con una expresión un tanto solemne en el rostro que hizo que Mikoto tomara de las manos a su amiga en un gesto inconsciente, queriendo apremiarla para que contara todo lo que sabía.

─Primero estuvieron hablando. No me preguntes sobre qué, desde donde estaba no lograba escuchar nada'ttebane ─Sólo logró escuchar un "¿¡qué!?" de parte de su hijo. El tema de la conversación fue desconocido para ella.

─Oh… ─musitó un poco decepcionada. Había esperado que Kushina hubiera podido escuchar sobre qué hablaron para así aclarar sus dudas.

─Después… ─continuó diciendo. Carraspeó un poco incómoda antes de enfocar los ojos oscuros de su amiga─, Sasuke besó a Naruto.

Recordaba que se mantuvo oculta en la esquina del pasillo, observando insistente hacia el rellano de la entrada, esperando con el tarrito de sal en las manos para salir en cualquier momento. Le fue imposible poder acercarse más sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierta, así que tuvo que resignarse a no poder escuchar la breve conversación que ya estaba empezada cuando ella llegó.

Pero poco después, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Sasuke atreviéndose a besar a Naruto, ¡a su pequeño! Afirmó el tarro en una de sus manos, conteniendo las ganas de salir de su escondite y meterle ese tarro de sal a Sasuke por un lugar donde la luz del sol no llegaba. Aunque por un instante su venita homicida se aplacó al ver que Naruto se aferraba a los brazos de Sasuke. Su hijo aceptaba de buena gana aquel contacto, pero después de todo era normal, sabía los sentimientos de éste. Cuando vio que Sasuke tomaba el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos con intención de volverse más impetuoso, salió al instante pisando con fuerza el suelo para llamar la atención, y eso los hizo despertar de la nube en la que se encontraban.

Recordaba que Naruto casi se muere del susto, y en otra situación aquello le habría hecho soltar una carcajada, pero en ese momento quería abofetear a Sasuke por semejante osadía. Aunque para aparentar una fachada de normalidad le dedicó su mejor sonrisa al hijo de su amiga. Hasta donde ella sabía, gracias a la vez que escuchó a Naruto hablando por teléfono con Sasuke, sabía que éste último había estado mintiendo a su hijo, ¡y ahora iba allí y se tomaba la libertad de besarle!

Le habría gustado zarandearle hasta desnucarle y que confesara la verdad. Pero debía mantener la calma, ser cauta.

Dejó sus recuerdos de lado al percatarse de que Mikoto no había dicho absolutamente nada. Curiosa la miró.

─¿Mikoto?

─Ah… umn… Sasuke, ¿mi Sasuke? ─atinó a decir, meditando enseguida que la pregunta había sido absurda. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, tratando de centrarse─. ¿Estás segura? ─Al ver a la pelirroja asentir en silencio, continuó─. ¿Qué hizo Naruto?, ¿le molestó?

Kushina llevó una mano a su cabello, acomodando algunos mechones tras la oreja al tiempo que suspiraba con cierto pesar.

─A mi parecer, mi hijo se mostró bastante complacido con eso. Pero después de todo es normal, ya te conté sobre sus sentimientos por tu hijo.

Estudiando la expresión de su amiga, podía notar que Kushina estaba preocupada.

─Lo lamento. Sasuke no debió hacer algo así.

─No me malinterpretes, Mikoto. Yo sólo quiero que Naruto sea feliz, y si Sasuke es esa felicidad podría aceptarlo…

─¿Podrías? ─reiteró, interrumpiéndola con incertidumbre.

─Si supiera que las intenciones de Sasuke son sinceras, lo aceptaría.

Mikoto apretó la mano de Kushina entre las suyas. Entendía el desasosiego de su amiga, y conociendo la naturaleza reservada de Sasuke, ni siquiera como madre podía poner la mano en el fuego para defender que las intenciones de su hijo eran honestas. Es decir, ella sabía que Sasuke era un buen chico, pero no sabía con certeza qué significaba Naruto para él.

Hasta hace poco había vivido engañada pensando que Uzumaki Karin era novia de Sasuke, hasta que Itachi se lo desmintió. Pero el día anterior Kushina le había contado que hablando por teléfono Naruto acusó a Sasuke de rechazarle una y otra vez, y que le había engañado haciéndole creer que entre Karin y él no había nada cuando no era así. Incluso ayer Sasuke le mintió asegurando que no había visto a Naruto en casa de los Uzumaki.

Determinada, estrechó de nuevo la mano de su amiga para llamar su atención.

─No te preocupes más, Kushina. Hablaré con Sasuke en cuanto venga a casa.

Pero el alivio no llegó a Kushina.

─¿Crees de verdad que tu hijo te diría algo? Hablar con mi hijo sobre este tema es toda una odisea'ttebane, y él es más extrovertido.

─Al menos lo intentaré. ─Le sonrió ligeramente─. Confía en mí. En cuanto sepa algo te lo contaré.

─Mikoto… gracias. ─Le devolvió la sonrisa, por fin un poco más tranquila.

Por un momento pensó que quizá se estaban metiendo demasiado en las vidas de sus hijos, pero ella no podía evitarlo, era su deber, Naruto apenas tenía diecisiete años, todavía era un niño. Por otro lado Sasuke ya era un adulto, rozando la treintena, con experiencia de la vida y dudosas intenciones sobre Naruto.

¿Qué madre en su sano juicio no intervendría?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola, ¿cómo ha ido la Semana Santa? Yo de aquí para allá, rodeada de familiares que han venido de fuera a pasar unos días.

Mikoto y Kushina continúan con sus investigaciones (?). Como decía el video que publiqué en mi facebook: "A una madre es imposible engañarla. En el tiempo que tú tardas en decir: Me quedé en casa de Pablo. Ellas ya saben dónde has estado, qué llevas en los bolsillos, si te has llevado anorak o no" Cómo me hace reír ese vídeo XDD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	15. Aclarando la situación

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 15: "Aclarando la situación":

Las horas de clase le parecieron eternas a Naruto. Desde la noche anterior no había podido sacarse de la cabeza que se avecinaba su encuentro con los hermanos Uchiha. No podía evitarlo, estaba nervioso; tanto, que ni había prestado atención a la carta en sus manos que una chica le había entregado minutos antes. Ni siquiera había atinado a rechazarla cuando le entregó la carta. Era de otra clase, no la conocía, y a pesar de ir al mismo instituto juraba que jamás la había visto.

Sus amigos le observaban confusos, esperaban con curiosidad que abriera la carta o hiciera algo. Pero Naruto sólo se mantenía caminando un poco tenso y jugueteando con la carta de color rosa pálido en sus manos. No era la primera vez que el rubio recibía una carta como aquella, pero sí la primera vez que reaccionaba así.

─¿Todo bien, Naruto? ─preguntó Chouji. Al no recibir respuesta, Kiba se unió.

─Oye, nos estás preocupando, ¿acaso la chica ha puesto algo horrible en su carta?, ¿es algún tipo de acosadora?

Naruto pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento y miró lo que tenía en las manos.

─Cierto. La carta ─musitó─. No la he leído dattebayo.

─¡Trae aquí! ─exclamó Inuzuka con rapidez, arrebatándole el sobre. Al instante llegó a su nariz un dulzón aroma a rosas. El sobre estaba perfumado. Vaya que la chica se había esforzado por causar buena impresión a su amigo, y éste ni se inmutaba. Comenzó a leer la carta─. Dice que la primera vez que te vio fue una mañana en que llegó tarde y tú entrabas al instituto a la misma vez que ella, pero tú no la miraste. ─Rió divertido─. Cuenta que muchas veces te observa durante el recreo con sus amigas, y dice que ama tus ojos azules. ¡Qué cursi! ─Su risa se cortó al percibir que estaba siendo ignorado por Naruto. Sólo Sakura, Chouji, Lee y quizá Neji y Shikamaru le estaban prestando atención. Bufó molesto. ¿Qué demonios mantenía a Naruto tan distraído?

Entonces la carta desapareció de las manos de Kiba. Sakura se la había arrebatado para leerla en silencio. La chica se confesaba interesada en Naruto desde hacía un año, era un año menor, y le proporcionaba su número de aula junto con su número de teléfono. Ella sabía que aquella chica no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con Naruto. Incluso ese tipo, Suigetsu, tampoco tenía oportunidad con Naruto. Y ahora que pensaba en él, era raro no verle esperando a su rubio amigo.

─¡Hey! ─Hastiado, Kiba llamó la atención de Naruto dándole un golpe en la nuca que por fin le hizo reaccionar.

─¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ─protestó acariciándose la zona lastimada. Por suerte, por una vez no era su trasero el que hormigueaba de dolor.

─Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos partido. ─Con lo despistado que se mostraba su amigo, no le sorprendería que lo hubiera olvidado.

─Amn… no podré ir. Lo siento.

─¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no me avisas antes? Ahora tendré que buscarte un suplente.

Chouji suspiró hondo, asintiendo.

─Como siempre, tenemos problemas por no tener suplentes ─comentó casi para sí mismo.

─Lo había olvidado ─se excusó Naruto ante el reproche de Kiba.

─¿Y por qué no puedes venir? No creo que haya nada más importante que tus amigos.

Sakura soltó una sutil risita burlona. Justo en ese momento se le ocurría algo, o más bien alguien, que para Naruto era más importante que sus amigos. Pero también sentía curiosidad por saber qué era eso que le impedía a Naruto reunirse con ellos ese día.

─Le prometí a mi madre que la ayudaría en algo ─mintió sobre la marcha. Todos parecieron quedar convencidos con aquella respuesta.

─Bien, si se trata de tu madre supongo que no podemos hacer nada ─respondió Inuzuka─. Es mejor no hacerla enfadar, por tu integridad física.

Un poco más adelante notaron a Suigetsu. Sakura pensaba que parecía haberle invocado con su pensamiento de minutos atrás. Con el desparpajo que solía mostrar Suigetsu, se acercó al grupo de amigos con una sonrisa segura y les saludó. Alzó un puño hacia Lee, quien al captar su intención acercó su puño para que chocaran en un saludo casi coordinado. El pelinegro sonrió emocionado. A pesar de que ese chico era mayor que ellos, todavía poseía el fuego de la juventud en su interior. Le agradaba Suigetsu.

─¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Me has extrañado, rubi…? ─Al notar la mirada algo ceñuda que éste le dedicó, se corrigió al instante con una sonrisa mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo─. Naruto.

─Bien ─respondió sólo la primera pregunta, sacudiendo los hombros para deshacerse del abrazo.

Sakura le reprendió con una mirada silenciosa. Naruto ya le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él, y ese tipo insistía en sus acercamientos.

─Me alegro ─respondió como si nada─, porque puedo hacer que tu día sea mucho mejor.

Kiba se abrazó a Chouji, que era quien estaba más cerca de él en ese momento, sintiendo un escalofrío de preocupación con el comentario de Suigetsu. ¿Sería que ese tipo iba a besar a Naruto ahí mismo? No quería ver algo así, no estaba preparado. Apenas estaba asimilando que aquel tipo era novio o amigo con derecho de Naruto.

A pesar de la confusión que le causó el repentino abrazo, Chouji se limitó a palmear un par de veces la cabeza de su amigo y continuó caminando con el otro casi colgado a su cuello.

─¿Hacer mi día mejor? ─Se interesó Naruto.

─Mi amigo Juugo me ha regalado un par de entradas para el zoo donde trabaja. Podemos ir, y después te llevaré a comer ese ramen de Ichiraku que tanto te gusta.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron con la simple mención del local de ramen. El primer impulso fue gritarle que aceptaba, pero entonces recordó a Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, serenándose.

─No puedo, hoy estoy ocupado'ttebayo.

Pero el rechazo no hizo mella en Suigetsu, quien lo intentó de nuevo. Sabía que Naruto era inaccesible, no esperaba que aceptara sin más.

─Bien, entonces el día catorce.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera aceptar la tentadora oferta, Sakura intervino en su afán protector.

─¿En el día de San Valentín? ¡Ni hablar!

─¡Hey! ─le replicó él─. Yo no me estoy entrometiendo en tus planes para San Valentín.

Sorprendido, Naruto miró a Sakura y luego a Suigetsu. Ni siquiera se había acordado de que el catorce de febrero estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

─¿Una cita? ─intervino el rubio.

─Puede ser. ─Sonrió entre dientes─. Pero puedes tomarlo como prefieras.

Con nerviosismo, Kiba dio unas sonoras palmadas para llamar la atención de todos. Ese tema de conversación parecía querer volverse algo íntimo, y sinceramente, no le apetecía saber nada sobre esos asuntos entre Naruto y su novio.

─Naruto, nosotros ya nos vamos ─comentó, tomando a Chouji de un brazo y a Neji del otro, tirando de ellos. Hyuuga le dedicó una pura mirada de desagrado, pero le ignoró.

─¿Qué? Pero si todavía no hemos llegado al cruce que… ─Guardó silencio cuando Kiba y sus acompañantes le adelantaron con paso ligero, seguidos de Lee que trotaba junto a ellos y un poco más atrás Shikamaru, quien con pereza se llevaba las manos a la nuca mientras bostezaba─. ¿Chicos?

Pero no recibió respuesta, exceptuando a Lee que se dignó a dar media vuelta un instante para dedicarle una efusiva despedida con movimientos de brazo. Consternado, miró a Sakura, buscando una explicación. Ellos estaban realmente convencidos de que entre Suigetsu y él había algo, pero teniendo en cuenta la proposición que acababa de hacerle éste, quizá era normal.

─Cada día son más tontos. ─Fue la sencilla respuesta que dio ella, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

─Bueno, ¿entonces aceptas? ─preguntó Suigetsu, sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en Sakura, quien esperaba escuchar la respuesta tan atenta como el propio Suigetsu. Al instante ella negó con la cabeza, indicándole lo que debía responder. Liberó un suspiro interno, Sakura-chan se preocupaba en exceso.

─Sakura-chan, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas'ttebayo?

─¿Qué? ─balbuceó sorprendida.

─Por favor. ─Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras meditarlo un instante, finalmente suspiró derrotada y asintió.

─Está bien.

─Gracias ─respondió aliviado. Por un momento imaginó que Sakura-chan se negaría a dejarles solos.

Sabía que su amiga tenía una sincera preocupación por él, y lo agradecía. Pero a veces tenía la sensación de que le sobreprotegía, y él ya tenía una edad como para saber tomar sus propias decisiones. Si se equivocaba y caía, volvería a levantarse, aunque doliera.

Tras despedirse, esperó a que Sakura estuviera bastante alejada antes de mirar a su acompañante, quien impaciente esperaba la respuesta.

─Suigetsu… ─Incómodo se pasó una mano por la nuca, desviando la mirada─. Ya te lo dije, no me interesas. Podemos ser amigos, si tú quieres.

Recordaba que en ocasiones, después de rechazar a alguna chica tras entregarle una carta, la mayoría lloraban desoladas y se alejaban avergonzadas. En cambio Suigetsu pareció no inmutarse, mantenía una expresión aparentemente calmada, como si la respuesta no le hubiera sorprendido.

─De acuerdo, será como tú quieras. Seamos amigos ─concedió con una sonrisa.

Sabía que aceptando una amistad podría mantenerse cerca de Naruto. En cambio, si insistía en obtener una oportunidad, sólo le alejaría. Debía actuar lento pero seguro, además, contaba con la ayuda de Karin, y ahora también la de Sasuke. Su bastardo amigo podría intervenir a su favor para que el escurridizo rubio empezara a verle con otros ojos.

Extendió la mano hacia Naruto, quien la estrechó amistoso. Antes de que pudiera soltarle, apresó la bronceada mano.

─Sólo déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Me rechazas por la diferencia de edad, o por esa persona que se burló de ti en el pasado? ─Quería saber a qué tenía que atenerse.

Naruto casi siente deseos de soltar una risita burlona al escuchar sobre la diferencia de edad. Jamás le había importado algo como eso, pero evidentemente Suigetsu no lo sabía.

─Ya hay alguien que me gusta dattebayo ─confesó. Al notar que sus manos todavía estaban unidas, la alejó aprovechando la sorpresa del otro.

─¿¡Qué!? ─No podía ser. Karin no le había hablado sobre eso, ¿acaso ella no lo sabía? ¿Había llegado tarde?─. ¿Tienes novio? ─preguntó por primera vez derrotado. ¿Por qué Naruto no le había hablado sobre eso desde un principio?

─¡N-no! No es mi novio.

Entonces la esperanza renació en Suigetsu tan rápido como se había marchado.

─¿No se lo has confesado, o no te corresponde?

─Bueno… ─susurró con incomodidad.

Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro, la actitud de Sasuke era muy contradictoria, y tampoco habían hablado para aclarar las cosas. Siempre había sido rechazado sin miramientos por él, pero ahora Sasuke le había besado en cuanto había tenido oportunidad, y en más de una ocasión.

No le comprendía, y teniendo en cuenta sus experiencias pasadas con él, no quería hacerse ilusiones sobre la posibilidad de ser correspondido. Cada vez que se ilusionaba, ocurría algo que le hacía deprimirse por completo.

─¡Ese tipo es un bastardo que no sabe lo que se pierde! ─exclamó, sacando al menor de sus cavilaciones sin saberlo. Asumía que por la breve respuesta de Naruto, el chico que le gustaba no le correspondía. Todavía tenía una oportunidad─. Ni siquiera merece que sigas teniendo sentimientos por él, ¡olvídale! Si tú me dejas, te ayudaré a sacarle de tus pensamientos.

El problema era que el propio Naruto ni siquiera sabía si quería sacar a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Había tenido varias oportunidades, y sus sentimientos por Sasuke todavía estaban ahí. Deshacerse de esos sentimientos no era tan sencillo, mucho menos cuando él no ponía mucho de su parte.

Se dijo a sí mismo que primero esperaría a tener esa conversación con Itachi y Sasuke.

─Lo pensaré ─susurró de forma atropellada, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

─¡Hey!, ¿y qué pasa con la cita? ¿Aceptas? ─insistió una vez más.

Naruto giró un momento para encararle con una obvia mirada, caminando hacia atrás.

─Acepto siempre y cuando vayamos cualquier otro día que no sea San Valentín. No es una cita, es una salida de amigos ─aclaró.

─Está bien. ─Sonrió resignado. Normalmente las chicas caían rendidas con más o menos rapidez ante sus encantos, pero Naruto era un hueso duro de roer.

Cuando el rubio giró para continuar su camino, Suigetsu ladeó la cabeza, observándole entretenido. El pantalón del uniforme estudiantil le sentaba malditamente bien, no se cansaría de pensarlo.

 **...**

Sentado cómodamente en el sofá del apartamento de su hermano, Itachi miró por segunda vez su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las siete y dos minutos. Naruto-kun no había aparecido todavía. Recordaba que la vez que quedó con él en la cafetería fue puntual.

Inevitablemente clavó la mirada en Sasuke, quien permanecía aparentemente calmado, sentado en el otro extremo del sofá mientras se mantenía mirando a la nada de brazos cruzados.

─Sasuke, si Naruto-kun no llega en unos minutos, tendré que irme. Tengo asuntos de trabajo que no puedo aplazar.

─Sólo espera un poco más ─pidió, sabiendo que su hermano no dudaría en complacerle.

El mayor asintió, resignándose a esperar unos minutos más. Frente a ellos había una pequeña mesita, donde se hallaba su maletín de trabajo. Lo abrió, sacando unos papeles para proceder a leerlos en silencio.

Ambos ignoraban que desde hacía largos minutos, Naruto estaba tras la puerta. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos por quinta vez y suspiró tratando de calmarse. Al principio había salido muy decidido de casa, soltándole a Kushina la excusa de que iba a casa de Shikamaru porque necesitaba ayuda con unos apuntes para la segunda ronda de exámenes de admisión a la universidad. Complacida y dándole ánimos, Kushina le despidió. Pero conforme más se acercaba al edificio donde Sasuke vivía, la inquietud le invadía.

Le preocupaba lo que ocurriría ahí dentro. Incluso un par de veces se planteó la posibilidad de marcharse, pero enseguida se decía a sí mismo que no era un cobarde.

Sí, no era un cobarde, pero todavía no se atrevía a tocar la puerta.

─¡Ng…! ¡Soy un idiota! ─masculló para sí mismo, golpeando la frente contra la pared. Pero al escuchar el ruido comprendió que no había chocado contra la pared, sino contra la puerta. Alarmado miró a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer─. ¿Q-qué…?

En el interior del apartamento, ambos hermanos se miraron confusos al escuchar el ruido seco de algo golpeando la puerta.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─preguntó Itachi.

─Iré a ver ─respondió Sasuke, incorporándose.

Al abrir la puerta, parpadeó ligeramente curioso al encontrarse con Naruto, quien cabizbajo farfullaba quién sabe qué mientras se acariciaba la frente.

─Llegas tarde ─dijo para captar su atención.

Naruto alzó la cabeza con rapidez y dejó de insultarse a sí mismo por no ser capaz de decidirse entre marcharse o quedarse.

─Deja de ser quisquilloso'ttebayo. Ya estoy aquí, eso es lo que importa.

Cuando Sasuke se hizo a un lado para invitarle a entrar, inquieto jugueteó con sus manos. Con la mirada estudió lo que podía ver del apartamento de Sasuke, que no era mucho, preguntándose si por casualidad Karin estaba por allí. Esperaba que no.

─¿Vas a entrar, o vas a quedarte ahí parado como un usuratonkachi?

─¡Bastardo! ─replicó al instante.

Decidido y con expresión ceñuda, Naruto se aventuró dentro del apartamento. Dio un rápido recorrido con la mirada una vez más, verificando tranquilo que al parecer Karin no estaba allí, pero sí estaba Itachi. Tragó saliva un poco nervioso, recordando la forma en que le habló la última vez. Había sido muy grosero, pero ciertamente, Itachi se lo merecía.

─Naruto-kun. ─Le nombró Itachi, procediendo después a guardar los papeles en el maletín─. Empezaba a pensar que no llegarías.

─Tu-tuve un contratiempo… ─atinó a balbucear, antes de recibir un pequeño empujón que le acercó más a Itachi─. ¡Teme! ─insultó al dueño de aquella acción.

─Ve a sentarte ─le apremió. No quería que Itachi se marchara sin haber aclarado todo.

Cauto, Naruto tomó asiento en un sillón, casi hundiéndose en él. Se sentía como un ratoncillo siendo acechado por dos astutos felinos. Ir al apartamento de Sasuke había sido ir a la boca del lobo, había sido una inconsciencia.

─Creo que mejor debería irme… ─susurró dejando ver los nervios que le carcomían.

─Naruto-kun ─le llamó Itachi antes de que hiciera amago de ponerse de pie─, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, así que seré directo, ¿por qué no querías saber de mí?, ¿qué ocurrió?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Naruto miró a Sasuke encaminarse al sofá y tomar asiento cerca de su hermano mayor. Si Sakura-chan supiera que estaba ahí, le daría la paliza de su vida.

─Lo sabes perfectamente. Me aseguraste que entre Karin y Sasuke no había nada, pero no es cierto dattebayo. ─Antes de que los hermanos tuvieran oportunidad de decir algo, continuó─. Karin me lo dijo. ─Un poco más determinado, clavó la mirada en Sasuke─. El día después de que vine aquí y te besé frente a ella, me la encontré en el hospital.

" _Debiste haber visto lo que Sasuke hizo después de irte. Corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes ─explicó soltando una sonora carcajada─, aseguraba que ese beso fue repulsivo. Aunque no lo creas te aprecio, Naruto, es por eso que te daré un consejo: olvídate de Sasuke. Estamos saliendo. De hecho llegaste en un momento muy inoportuno, interrumpiste nuestro momento a solas, justo cuando Sasuke estaba más fogoso…_ "

Sasuke asintió en silencio, recordando el día en que se encontró a Naruto y a Sakura hablando con Karin en un pasillo del hospital. Le pareció extraño el repentino cambio de Naruto, quien el día antes casi gritaba sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos, y al día siguiente en el hospital le dedicó la más pura mirada de decepción. Pensándolo mejor, fue desde aquel día que Naruto se había negado a acercarse a ellos.

Escucharon atentos al rubio, quien contaba su conversación con Karin en el hospital. Sasuke le miraba estupefacto. ¿Qué era eso de "repulsivo beso"? Él nunca dijo algo como eso, es más, después de que Naruto le besó ni siquiera habló con Karin porque la dejó fuera del apartamento. Entonces recordó las palabras de Sakura en el hospital:

" _Puedes estar tranquilo, Naruto no volverá a darte otro de sus 'repulsivos besos'. Se mantendrá lejos de ti para siempre._ "

En su momento no quiso darle demasiada importancia, después de todo era lo que supuestamente deseaba, que Naruto estuviera lejos.

─Karin… ─masculló tenso, apretando los puños y tensando los hombros. Su fría voz llamó la atención de Naruto que guardó silencio, mirándole atento─. ¿Cómo pudiste creerla?

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de tensarse y mirarle ceñudo. Claramente, la pregunta le había molestado. Itachi observaba en silencio a los dos, estudiando la situación. Apenas había iniciado la conversación cuando él ya había quedado en un segundo plano.

─¿En serio me estás preguntando eso, teme?

─Karin te dice que estamos juntos y la crees. Yo te dije que no estamos juntos y no me creíste.

─Realmente eres un bastardo egoísta. Después de todo lo que me has mentido ¿esperabas de verdad que te creyera?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar y probablemente insultarle, Naruto le relató su punto de vista. Cuando fue al apartamento de Sasuke, y Karin estaba allí, ella dijo:

" _Estamos teniendo una cita. Un niño como tú no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Molestas. Vete._ "

Y Sasuke no lo negó. No replicó nada, no negó que ellos estuvieran teniendo una cita.

─¿Tengo que recordarte las veces que me has dicho que entre Karin y tú no hay nada, y después tú mismo asegurabas que sí había algo? ─cuestionó, señalándole acusador.

O como aquella vez, cuando todavía usaba las muletas y Sasuke le aseguró que entre Karin y él no había nada, un día que hablaba con Sasuke frente a su casa, Karin apareció comentando que habían quedado para ir al cine. Sasuke no negó nada. Para colmo, al día siguiente fue a verle a su casa a primera hora, expresamente para confesarle que Karin era su novia y que todo lo anterior que le dijo fue mentira.

Después, la propia Mikoto le contó que Sasuke tenía una relación con Karin, poco después de que su hijo menor se independizó.

Tantas y tantas ocasiones en las que Karin se comportaba con Sasuke como si fueran pareja, y éste no negaba nada. Al contrario, se limitaba a asegurarle que entre ellos no había nada, y después era mentira. Una y otra vez.

¿Y el idiota le preguntaba por qué a él no le creía?

─Ella se comportaba contigo como si fuera tu novia, y tú no la rechazabas. ¿En serio me preguntas por qué la creí'ttebayo?

Notando el creciente enojo que se estaba formando en el rubio, Itachi alzó una mano en un gesto conciliador, intentando poner paz antes de que aquella discusión fuera a más. Conocía el carácter de Sasuke, y era mejor terminar aquella sarta de reproches ahí mismo.

─Te comprendo, Naruto-kun. Probablemente si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tampoco confiaría en Sasuke. ─Al instante recibió una seca mirada de reproche de su hermano menor que fue ignorada─. Pero ahora sólo hablaremos con la verdad, y esa verdad es que entre mi hermano y Karin no hay nada.

Un poco reacio a creer aquello que había escuchado varias veces, frunció el ceño.

─¿Desde cuándo?

Sasuke intervino antes de que Itachi pudiera hacerlo.

─Desde que era un adolescente. En realidad, nunca hubo algo serio entre nosotros. Yo le gustaba…

─Le gustas ─corrigió Naruto.

─Le gusto ─concedió─. Simplemente permitía que todo ocurriera, estaba explorando, no sabía lo que quería.

Los ojos azules le miraron acusadores una vez más al escuchar lo último que dijo.

─¿Era por eso que no dejabas de acusarme de ser un mocoso que no sabe lo que quiere? Que tú lo fueras no me convierte a mí también en uno dattebayo.

Ese reproche dejó tocado a Sasuke. Sabía que se había dejado llevar por sus prejuicios; aún luchaba contra ellos. Pero es que le fue imposible aceptar que un niño estuviera tan seguro sobre sentimientos tan serios como estar enamorado. La idea más lógica que pasaba por su cabeza es que se trataba de un capricho pasajero.

De acuerdo, si lo meditaba fríamente, podía comprender el hecho de que Naruto hubiera creído a Karin y a él no. Todo había sido su culpa, Naruto había sido víctima de su inseguridad, cobardía y mentiras. Incluso, por primera vez pensó que Karin había sido una víctima más, ya que había estado permitiendo los acercamientos de la chica, aún conociendo sus sentimientos, sólo para hacerle creer a Naruto cuando le convenía que entre la chica y él existía una relación.

Debía admitir que Suigetsu tenía razón: era un bastardo interesado, un egoísta. Sólo pensaba en él mismo.

Si Karin había actuado así con Naruto, era su culpa, porque no le había cortado las alas de una vez por todas. Sólo le daba negativas a medias, por si algún día necesitaba de nuevo a la chica para aparentar una falsa relación frente a Naruto.

Definitivamente, el infantil en todo aquel asunto había sido él, no Naruto.

Salió de su retahíla de pensamientos al escuchar un suave ruido. Itachi se ponía de pie y tomaba su maletín. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí.

─Tengo que irme ─habló─. Naruto-kun, sé que te voy a pedir demasiado pero, confía en Sasuke.

El rubio le miró un poco inquieto, ¿se marchaba sin más?, ¿por qué? Todavía no habían terminado de aclarar las cosas. No quería estar a solas con Sasuke, no ahora.

Sin recibir respuesta, Itachi caminó a la puerta siendo seguido de Sasuke.

─No lo estropees ahora, tonto hermano menor.

─No lo haré ─respondió al instante.

Itachi sonrió ligeramente, y chocó un par de dedos contra la frente de Sasuke, sacándole una suave queja a éste que se acarició la zona afectada.

─Confío en ti.

Cuando Itachi se marchó y supo que había quedado solo con el mocoso que ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente, giró tratando de aparentar calma. Sin embargo, Naruto no podía disimular los repentinos nervios, jugueteando inquieto con sus manos y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

─Lo admito, te juzgué mal ─comenzó a decir, llamando la atención del rubio que le miró curioso─. Y en lugar de intentar conocerte, me empeñé en mantenerte alejado. Cuando estabas cerca, actuaba como si entre Karin y yo existiera algo más que amistad. Karin es otra víctima de mis errores, si ella se ha comportado de esa forma contigo es porque con mi actitud yo le di alas para hacerlo.

El entrecejo de Naruto se frunció, mirando con reproche al mayor. Las palabras de Sasuke se escuchaban sinceras esta vez. Pero, por el comportamiento de ese teme, tanto Karin como él lo estaban pasando mal. En cierta manera, ahora que había escuchado aquella explicación, podía comprender al menos un poco el comportamiento que había tenido Karin con él todos estos meses. Pudo ponerse en el lugar de su prima. Quizá él también habría actuado igual, no lo sabía. Karin conocía sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, su presencia era una amenaza, y Karin sólo intentaba alejarle.

─Suigetsu tiene razón, eres un bastardo interesado ─masculló. Al instante Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le interrumpió─. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? Ella te quiere, y… ─Iba a añadir que él también le quería, pero prefirió omitirlo─, deberías hacer algo para solucionar todo esto dattebayo.

─Lo haré ─aseguró tomando asiento en el sofá, en el extremo más cercano al sillón donde estaba Naruto, el lugar donde antes estuvo sentado Itachi─. Hablaré con ella. Le haré entender que no habrá nada entre nosotros.

El rubio asintió en silencio y apartó la mirada un instante. Deseó preguntarle si entre ellos dos podía existir algo serio ahora que estaba decidido a hablar con Karin, pero una vez más no lo hizo. Prefería continuar con los pies en la tierra de momento, aunque fuera difícil.

─¿Ves mucho a Suigetsu?

La voz de Sasuke le hizo salir de su mente. Le miró confundido por un momento por aquel cambio de tema, pero después asintió.

─Todos los días, excepto los domingos. Caminamos juntos desde el instituto al parque'ttebayo.

─¿Te gusta su compañía?

Conocía la faceta amistosa y sociable de su amigo, también la de conquistador. Suigetsu era una seria amenaza.

─Ahora me cae mejor, pero al principio no me gustaba nada ─explicó con una suave risita, rascándose la nuca─. Pensaba que era un pedófilo.

─¿Te hizo algo? ─cuestionó al instante.

─¡No! ─Sacudió la cabeza para darle más énfasis a su respuesta─. Pero como ya te dije una vez, después de aquella noche en la que te vi con él ─Sasuke asintió, recordando el momento al que se refería─, apareció sin más en la puerta del instituto y empezó a hablarme como si me conociera de toda la vida. No me causó buena impresión cuando se presentó como un amigo de la infancia tuyo y de Karin.

─Por eso me acusaste de tener algo que ver en el hecho de que él se hubiera acercado a ti ─adivinó.

Naruto asintió, y justo entonces algo pareció hacer "click" en su cerebro. Suigetsu se había presentado como amigo de Sasuke y Karin, lo dijo con confianza, como si supiera que él también conocía a Sasuke y a Karin. Era normal que Suigetsu supiera que conocía a Sasuke, ya que le vio hablando con él la primera vez que se vieron, pero… ¿cómo sabía que conocía a Karin?

Meditando, se cruzó de brazos, rememorando que una vez Suigetsu le comentó que alguien le había hablado muy bien de él. En un primer momento descartó que hubiera podido ser Karin porque sabía que su prima le detestaba. Aunque ahora esa idea no le parecía tan descabellada.

─Fue Karin… ─susurró sorprendido.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó al no comprender qué tenía que ver la chica.

─No estoy seguro, pero… ─Enfrentó los ojos negros que le miraban atentos─, creo que fue Karin quien habló de mí a Suigetsu. Por eso él apareció de la nada con ese interés por conocerme.

Automáticamente un recuerdo llegó a la memoria de Sasuke. La noche que quedó con Suigetsu tiempo atrás, su amigo había estado recibiendo constantes mensajes de Karin:

" _Ahora esa bruja de Karin se ha empeñado en ser mi Celestina, ¿qué te parece, Sasuke? ─Sonrió burlón, dedicándole una breve mirada al mencionado antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en los mensajes recibidos─. Desde hace unos días no ha parado de decirme que conoce a un chico que es perfecto para mí. El hecho de que aquella noche que me emborraché terminé liándome con un tío no significa que sea gay. Sólo… ¿bi?, ¿heterocurioso? Un momento, ¿existe esa palabra?_ "

Después de eso Karin le había mandado una foto del mencionado chico a Suigetsu. Entonces fue cuando se encontró con Naruto y cruzó unas breves palabras con él. Después, cuando Naruto se marchó, notó el repentino interés de su amigo en éste:

" _¿Crees en las casualidades, Sasuke?_ "

Apretó los puños cuando empezó a atar cabos, enojado con Suigetsu y sobretodo consigo mismo. Aquella foto que Karin envió a Suigetsu era una de Naruto, por eso su amigo había mostrado ese repentino interés en el rubio a pesar de no haberle visto nunca:

" _Karin asegura que es un buen partido. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Dice que es un chico de carácter peculiar y enérgico. ─Rió con picardía mientras golpeaba a su amigo con el codo─. Ya sé en qué le haré gastar esa "energía" que dice Karin._ "

Karin y Suigetsu iban a morir en sus manos, muy lentamente; y él, disfrutaría del sufrimiento de esos dos hasta verles perecer. Resopló sonoramente, debía tranquilizarse. Todo aquello eran consecuencias de sus actitudes cobardes y mentiras. Era normal que Karin, sabiendo el interés que Naruto tenía en él, tratara de alejarle para que su intento de relación estuviera a salvo. Y ni qué decir sobre Suigetsu, él era el más inocente en todo ese asunto. Para él, Naruto sólo era un chico que le habían recomendado como posible pareja y que le había gustado. Suigetsu no sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. ¡No podía enojarse con él!

Jamás imaginó que una cadena de mentiras, inseguridades y cobardía terminaría en algo como eso.

Con un movimiento airado sacó su teléfono móvil, pulsando con rapidez unas teclas.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó Naruto un poco desconcertado al ver de pronto lo que hacía. Desde que había dicho su sospecha sobre Karin, el teme no había dicho nada, pero lucía notablemente molesto─. ¿Sasuke? ─Pero fue ignorado.

Para la mala suerte de su escasa paciencia, el móvil dio varios tonos antes de que el buzón de voz de Suigetsu se escuchara. Colgó y volvió a llamar. Esta vez recibió respuesta en el segundo tono.

─Debía suponer que no serías capaz de entender la indirecta de que si no te contesto el teléfono es porque estoy ocupado, bastardo ─replicó Suigetsu con molestia.

─No te robaré mucho tiempo ─habló de inmediato─. Sólo tienes que contestarme una cosa.

─¿Qué? ─farfulló.

─En sus mensajes Karin te habló sobre un chico que era perfecto para ti, te mandó una foto, ¿el chico de la foto era Naruto?

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la pregunta de Sasuke. ¿Que Karin hizo qué?

─Sí. ¿Por qué quieres sab…?

Sin más Sasuke colgó y lo guardó en el bolsillo donde antes estaba. Sabía que en ese momento su amigo estaría soltando toda una sarta de improperios hacia su persona, pero le traía sin cuidado. No tardó en confirmarlo cuando escuchó un pitido que le indicó que había recibido un mensaje de éste. Un mensaje nada amistoso:

 _¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No vuelvas a colgarme! ¡No sé cómo te soporto, engreído! Da gracias a que te perdono porque te necesito para conquistar a Naruto_.

Restándole toda importancia volvió a guardar el móvil, notando entonces que Naruto le miraba atento, mostrando confusión en sus ojos azules.

─Tu sospecha se ha confirmado. Fue Karin quien le habló de ti a Suigetsu, incluso le mandó una foto tuya.

Naruto parpadeó evidentemente sorprendido. Karin se había tomado en serio su papel de apartarle de su camino, un posible camino junto a Sasuke.

─Ahora todo tiene sentido ─atinó a decir.

Un tanto curioso, Sasuke estudió la expresión del otro. Se veía sorprendido, pero no percibía rastro de enojo.

─¿No estás enfadado con Karin? ─Quiso asegurarse.

No tuvo que meditar mucho la respuesta, no ahora que podía comprender mejor a su prima.

─No. Supongo que es normal, ella sólo trataba de salvar lo que tenía contigo dattebayo. No es que la esté justificando o esté de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero ahora puedo entenderla.

Una incomodidad momentánea sacudió a Sasuke cuando su corazón palpitó efusivo. Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su pecho, temiendo que sus latidos se escucharan. Justo en ese momento, la expresión serena en el rostro de Naruto le hacía ver como alguien maduro. En absoluto parecía un adolescente de diecisiete años.

Si en algún rincón de su interior vivía alguna pequeña duda sobre albergar sentimientos por Naruto, acababa de morir.

Rotundamente, el niño en aquella habitación no era Naruto. Todo el tiempo fue él. Sin duda, la edad no determinaba la madurez de una persona.

Ansió eliminar la corta distancia y capturar sus labios en un beso, pero se contuvo, todavía quedaban algunos cabos sueltos y Naruto no parecía muy por la labor de sacar ese tema de conversación. Lo malo es que él tampoco sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación.

─¿Y conmigo?, ¿estás enojado conmigo?

Esta vez Naruto sí que tuvo que meditar la respuesta. Suspiró hondo y recargó la espalda en el respaldo del cómodo sillón, clavando la mirada en el techo. El silencio apenas duró unos segundos, pero a Sasuke le pareció eterno.

─Un poco ─confesó─. Me molesta tu actitud de este tiempo atrás. Realmente te has comportado como un bastardo, con Karin y conmigo.

─Pero todo eso ha terminado ─aseguró firme. Tenía que abrirse más si no quería perder a Naruto─. Te lo dije en el hospital: ahora sé lo que quiero.

Naruto le observó un instante y después bajó la mirada, jugueteando nervioso con sus manos sobre su regazo.

─Es que… yo ya no estoy tan seguro de sentir lo mismo por ti dattebayo.

─¿Qué…? ─La voz de Sasuke apenas fue un susurro, mostrando su estupefacción. ¿Era tarde?, ¿había perdido a Naruto?─. No puede ser.

─Creo que mejor le daré una oportunidad a Suigetsu.

Entonces el rubio alzó el rostro con la misma expresión compungida de antes, pero no duró mucho, porque dos segundos después estalló en sonoras carcajadas, dejando confundido al adulto. La situación era seria, ¡y el idiota se reía! ¡Sin duda, Naruto era el mocoso en esa habitación!

─¡Estaba bromeando! ─confesó con franqueza, sacudiendo una mano como si aquello no hubiera tenido importancia. Pero Sasuke se sentía como si le hubieran dejado caer al vacío desde una azotea de un décimo piso y después un coche le hubiera pasado por encima─. Lo siento, no pude resistirme ─dijo todavía entre risas─. Quise que al menos por un momento sintieras lo que yo sentí todo este tiempo ─se excusó con una sonrisa.

A pesar de haber procesado la broma, Sasuke no mostraba ni un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, al contrario, era una firme línea recta.

─Tú… ─masculló resentido. Aquello no había sido gracioso en absoluto.

Pero Naruto continuaba riendo ligeramente de vez en cuando, sin presentir el peligro que se acercaba.

─Te lo merecías dattebayo ─sentenció, asintiendo sin remordimientos.

En un acto inesperado, Sasuke saltó del sofá y se abalanzó sobre Naruto. El rubio soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verse acorralado, y segundos después recibió unos violentos pellizcos en sus mejillas. Masculló un insulto inentendible y llevó las manos a los negros cabellos, propinándoles también un contundente tirón. Al instante Sasuke liberó sus mejillas para aprisionar las bronceadas muñecas y mantenerlas contra los brazos del sillón.

Ambos se estudiaron con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido, pero el de Naruto se suavizó al ver el estado lamentable en el que había quedado el siempre impoluto cabello de Sasuke. Soltó otra carcajada.

─¿Eres idiota? ─casi susurró Sasuke sin entender el porqué de aquella risa. Naruto pasaba del enojo a la risa en segundos.

─Pareces un espantapájaros'ttebayo.

─¿Qué? ─Siguió sin comprender dónde estaba el chiste. Chasqueó la lengua, se estaban comportando como niños─. Como sea, no vuelvas a insinuar algo como eso de nuevo ─demandó.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó con fingida inocencia─. ¿Darle una oportunidad a Suigetsu? ─Finalizó con una sonrisa ladina, complacido al comprobar que a Sasuke parecía afectarle realmente aquello.

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas del mayor, sabiendo que Naruto le estaba provocando a posta.

─Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero ─siseó con estudiada calma.

─¿Por qué no podría darle una oportunidad? No tengo novio. ─Le dio especial énfasis a las tres últimas palabras.

Sasuke abrió la boca para replicar esa cuestión, pero se detuvo al comprender que Naruto, disimuladamente, con aquel comentario que en un primer momento parecía simplón le había acorralado para presionarle a decir, ahora o nunca, que él sería su novio.

Naruto le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, y él no iba a desaprovecharla.

Eliminó la corta distancia entre sus rostros, presionando sus labios en un toque casto que apenas duró unos segundos pero que fueron suficientes para dejar mudo al rubio y quitarle las ganas de seguir molestando.

─Ahora sí tienes ─sentenció contra los labios contrarios.

Sonrió complacido al percibir un suave temblor en las muñecas que todavía sostenía entre sus manos. A la par un tenue rubor le apareció en las mejillas. Contuvo las ganas de situarse mejor sobre Naruto, ya que se mantenía con una rodilla apoyada junto a las piernas del rubio, en un extremo del sillón; mientras con sus manos mantenía sujetas las muñecas contrarias contra los brazos del sillón. La postura era un tanto incómoda.

Entre tanto, los ojos azules le estudiaban con una expresión de genuina sorpresa, tratando de asimilar lo que aquellas palabras implicaban.

─¿¡Qué!? ─casi gritó, estupefacto─. Yo… ¡Tú…! ─El rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas.

─Tú y yo ─confirmó, asintiendo con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

De nuevo buscó sus labios, brindando suaves caricias superficiales. Como ya venía ocurriendo, Naruto no tardó ni un segundo en buscar más contacto, entreabriendo la boca y dejando asomar apenas la punta de la lengua para lamer el labio inferior. Sasuke no dudó en realizar lo que ambos querían. Encajó sus bocas con calma, impacientando al otro.

Sasuke sonrió interiormente. Las veces que no le había rechazado, Naruto había mostrado ser impetuoso, quizá era normal debido a su etapa adolescente impacientarse por descubrir y obtener más. Pero él prefería tomarse su tiempo, reconociendo a su compañero.

Liberó las manos de Naruto cuando éste se removió. Pensó que quizá le atraería hacia él en un abrazo, cosa que no le habría disgustado en absoluto; pero no, Naruto posó las manos en su rostro y le alejó con suavidad, desconcertándole.

─¿Ocurre al…? ─Los dedos del rubio posándose en sus labios le silenciaron, aumentando su confusión.

─Vamos demasiado rápido'ttebayo ─susurró un poco sofocado.

Desconcertado, no opuso resistencia cuando Naruto le empujó con suavidad para instarle a ponerse de pie. ¿Que iban demasiado rápido? ¿Quién era el que parecía querer devorarle las últimas veces que se habían besado? Pero evitó replicar algo al notar una expresión de verdadera confusión en Naruto, quien nervioso se acariciaba la nuca mientras evitaba enfrentar tu mirada.

Y no era para menos, Naruto no podía evitar pensar que hace un momento estaba enojado con él, y ahora eran… ¿novios? ¿Así sin más? Aquello parecía irreal.

─Está bien ─concedió el mayor─. Tienes razón.

─Me gustaría poder conocernos mejor ─confesó, y después caminó hacia la puerta.

─¿Te vas? ─Quiso asegurarse.

─Tengo que volver a casa'ttebayo.

Necesitaba un momento de soledad para meditar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No quería dejarse arrastrar tan fácilmente por Sasuke, su mirada atrapante y sus apetecibles labios.

─Podemos vernos mañana ─propuso Sasuke, yendo tras él.

Una tenue y disimulada sonrisa pícara se asomó en los labios de Naruto. Además, haría sufrir un poquito a Sasuke, era lo menos que merecía. Así para lo próxima se lo pensaría antes de comportarse como un idiota.

Al detenerse junto la puerta, encaró al mayor, quien de forma totalmente inesperada para él se inclinaba con intención de darle un beso. Probablemente un beso de despedida. De nuevo alzó una mano entre sus rostros, impidiendo que aquello ocurriera y aumentando el desconcierto en el mayor.

─Tengo mucho que estudiar estos días. Yo te buscaré.

─¿Cuándo? ─preguntó al instante, viendo a Naruto abrir la puerta.

─Cuando pueda ─respondió con sencillez antes de despedirse con un movimiento de mano y cerrar la puerta.

El silencio que quedó en el apartamento resultó demasiado pesado para Sasuke. ¿Qué había pasado? Pensó que Naruto había aceptado ser su novio, pero ahora se había mostrado esquivo. Aquello le había dejado inquieto. Además, ¿cuándo le buscaría Naruto? Había dicho que tenía que estudiar esos días. ¿Días?, ¿significaba que no sabría de él en días?

No sabía si podría aguantar unos días imprecisos hasta que Naruto pudiera buscarle. Porque realmente iba a buscarle, ¿cierto?

Suspirando inquieto, se acercó a mirar por una de las ventanas. Por un momento miró su tenue reflejo en el cristal, y entonces comprendió por qué ese dobe le dijo que parecía un espantapájaros. Su cabello estaba revuelto y en punta, y algunos mechones que debían estar en punta estaban agachados. Un desastre.

─Ese usuratonkachi… ─murmuró deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, tratando de peinarlos con las manos.

Mientras, Naruto caminaba con extrema lentitud por el pasillo. Apenas se había alejado unos pasos de la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke. Todavía no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido allí adentro. Sasuke y él… ¿novios? ¿En serio?

Se detuvo, recargando un hombro en la pared del pasillo. Sus piernas temblaban ansiosas por correr de nuevo dentro del apartamento de Sasuke para poder reclamarle los dos besos que le había negado con la fuerza de voluntad que había reunido quién sabe de dónde.

Había pensado que estaría bien darle un pequeño escarmiento a Sasuke por lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar todo ese tiempo, pero temía que era él quien peor lo iba a pasar. Sería castigarse a sí mismo también. Pero una parte de él se negaba a aceptar todo con una sonrisa y saltar a los brazos de Sasuke sin más. Simplemente iba a ignorar a ese teme unos días, nada más, después él mismo le buscaría; pero juraba que se le haría una eternidad.

─Necesito fuerza de voluntad ─se susurró, girando a mirar la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke. Realmente quería entrar, abrazarle y besarle─. ¡Mucha fuerza de voluntad'ttebayo! ─se lamentó, echando a correr para alejarse de la tentación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :) Capítulo dedicado a **María Luisa López** , quien cumple años hoy, día 18, así que ¡feliz cumpleaños! :D *lanza confeti* Ojala tengas un día lleno de SasuNaru. El SasuNaru es vida. El SasuNaru es amor :3

En el próximo capítulo Sasuke hablará con Karin, y Karin hablará con Suigetsu, y Suigetsu hablará con… Ah, no, eso ya no corresponde al siguiente capítulo, jaja…

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	16. Lo siento

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 16: "Lo siento":

─¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! ─insistió al no obtener respuesta.

El nombrado giró la cabeza, descubriendo a Karin sentada a su lado, en el sofá de la sala de descanso del hospital. ¿En qué momento llegó ella allí?

─¿Estás bien? Desde que he entrado has estado con esa expresión ausente en tu cara. Te dije hola y no me has contestado.

─Estoy bien ─fue todo lo que respondió, con voz mecánica.

─Si tú lo dices… ─musitó.

Pero sonrió enamorada cuando Sasuke volvió a girar para mirarla fijamente.

─Necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes, Karin.

─¿Qué tal ahora? ─preguntó emocionada.

Sasuke estudió la sala, había otros médicos enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones. Pero aquel no era momento ni lugar para tratar ese tema.

─Mejor cuando nuestros turnos terminen. Te esperaré en la puerta del hospital.

Sin más se puso de pie, dejando sobre la mesa su café prácticamente intacto, y abandonó la sala.

El corazón de la chica latía frenético. Sasuke… quería hablar con ella. ¿Tendrían una cita?, ¿Sasuke le confesaría, por fin, que correspondía sus sentimientos?, ¿su sacrificio y esfuerzo habían merecido la pena?

Finalmente, Sasuke y ella tendrían su final feliz. Ese que tanto había soñado.

 **...**

Aquel día, por primera vez Naruto pudo decir que esperaba ver a Suigetsu. Necesitaba hablar con él. También con Sakura-chan, tenía que contarle lo ocurrido ayer con Sasuke.

En cuanto Suigetsu se abrió paso entre el mar de estudiantes con su típica sonrisa plasmada en la cara, Kiba y los demás se prepararon para despedirse. Seguían empeñados en "querer dejarle intimidad a la pareja, amigos con derecho o lo que sea que fueran" No importaba las veces que Naruto se empeñara en asegurar que entre Suigetsu y él no había nada, no le creían.

Apenas Suigetsu saludó, los otros se despidieron, dejándole solo con Sakura y Naruto.

─Y bien, ¿cómo está hoy mi rubio favorito? ─cuestionó con familiaridad, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Pero Naruto no replicó para decir que no le llamara de esa forma, cosa que desconcertó a sus acompañantes. Ni siquiera se removió para liberarse del amistoso abrazo.

─Sakura-chan, tengo algo que hablar con Suigetsu dattebayo, ¿puedes adelantarte?

─¿De nuevo? ─preguntó desconfiada. ¿Acaso Naruto estaba iniciando una relación con Suigetsu a espaldas de ella?

─Lo siento. ─Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Se acercó un poco para hablarle confidente─. Más tarde te contaré todo ─prometió.

Sólo por eso Sakura accedió a marcharse. Cuando ella estuvo lo bastante alejada, el mayor inició la conversación.

─¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ─Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, continuó─. ¡Ya sé! Vas a aceptar salir conmigo en San Valentín ─Sonrió─, y no quieres que la mamá gallina de tu amiga lo sepa.

─No ─casi interrumpió─. No es eso. ─Finalmente se liberó del agarre y se alejó del flujo de estudiantes que caminaban por la calle, situándose a los pies de un árbol cercano. Suigetsu le siguió sin necesidad de pedírselo─. Dijiste que alguien te habló bien de mí.

─¿Eh? ─preguntó confuso─. Ah, hablas de eso. ─Asintió─. Así es.

─Sé que fue Karin.

Suigetsu respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

─Ya veo, ella te lo dijo ─asumió─. Tu prima realmente te quiere, siempre hablaba maravillas sobre ti.

La respuesta de Suigetsu no le dejó a Naruto rastro de duda: todo había sido obra de Karin. Él sabía que Karin le quería… le quería lejos de Sasuke. Incluso se le hacía raro imaginarse a Karin hablando mínimamente bien de él. Cauto decidió que no era seguro contarle sobre su verdadera mala relación con su prima a Suigetsu.

─Anteayer vi a Sasuke ─comenzó a decir el mayor─. Le comenté que quizá un día podríamos salir los cuatro juntos, ya sabes: Sasuke, Karin, tú y yo. Una cita doble.

Naruto clavó la mirada en el otro, totalmente interesado al escuchar lo último.

─Y… ¿qué dijo él?

─Creo que se molestó ─respondió torciendo la boca en un gesto de disgusto─. Se marchó sin pagar cuando me había invitado él. ¡Es un bastardo sin remedio! Pienso que le avergüenza mostrarse feliz de la mano de Karin. Sasuke siempre ha sido algo así como un bloque de hielo, creo que lo hace para parecer _cool_ ante los demás, ya sabes.

─¿Y por qué Sasuke debería ir de la mano con Karin'ttebayo? ─indagó un poco más en el asunto. Era una oportunidad para probar si las palabras de Sasuke el día anterior fueron totalmente ciertas.

Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos y mandó una mirada curiosa al rubio. Parecía interesado en el tema. Probablemente Sasuke no le había hablado sobre ello, aunque no era ninguna novedad, ese tonto con aires de grandeza no solía hablar sobre su vida. Aunque pensaba que Karin habría comentado a su primo algo sobre su extraña relación con Sasuke.

─Sasuke y tu prima Karin siempre han mantenido una relación peculiar. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Desde que puedo recordar, Karin ha estado enamorada de Sasuke. Esa bruja siempre ha sido persistente ─comentó con una breve risa─. Hasta que un día Sasuke cedió. O al menos podría decirse que cedió. Por momentos parecían tener algo así como una relación, una vez les descubrí besándose, a Sasuke no parecía molestarle la compañía de Karin. Pero después Sasuke volvía a su apatía de siempre y trataba a Karin como una amiga. Se han mantenido así durante años, hasta ahora.

─¿Hasta ahora? ─reiteró, curioso por saber más, pero a la vez pensando que todo aquello ya era demasiada información de momento.

─Sí. Karin me ha asegurado que ella y Sasuke ahora se entienden muy bien como pareja.

Antes de empezar a pensar cosas que probablemente iban a lastimarle, Naruto decidió que debía calmarse y meditar. Ayer habló con Sasuke, y él le dijo que desde que era un adolescente no hubo nada entre él y Karin. Es más, aseguró que nunca hubo algo serio, y que jamás lo habría:

" _Hablaré con ella. Le haré entender que no habrá nada entre nosotros._ "

Un poco más tranquilo, sonrió ligeramente, llamando la atención del mayor.

─¿Eh? ¿He dicho algo divertido?

Además, ahora Sasuke era algo así como su novio.

─No… Nada de eso.

─¿Entonces?

─Ah… no, sólo… recordé algo… ─balbuceó rascándose la nuca, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Retomó el camino, siendo seguido al instante por Suigetsu que caminó a su lado, dispuesto a acompañarle hasta el parque como siempre.

 **...**

Unas horas más tarde Naruto vestía un atuendo completamente diferente. Había dejado de lado el uniforme estudiantil para usar una camiseta fina de manga larga, pantalón corto y zapatillas deportivas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el constante esfuerzo y una tenue capa de sudor perlaba su frente. Cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso del partido de fútbol, el rubio corrió por el parque hacia las gradas. Ese día su amiga había ido a verles jugar.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─exclamó tomando asiento a su lado.

Contrastando totalmente con él, Sakura usaba una gruesa chaqueta y una bufanda. Hacía frío, pero por suerte el sol todavía no se ocultaba y se podía disfrutar de su suave calor.

─¿Eh?, ¿y esa sonrisa de tonto en tu cara?

─¿Sonrisa de…? ─musitó llevándose una mano al rostro en un acto inconsciente.

─Este no está siendo un buen partido, vais perdiendo, y tú vienes aquí con esa sonrisa. ─Lo normal era que Naruto se estuviese quejando junto a Kiba y los demás, trazando alguna estrategia para salir victoriosos. Los ojos verdes se afilaron con desconfianza─. ¿Qué ha pasado? ─Temiéndose lo peor, continuó─. ¿¡No me digas que estás saliendo con Suigetsu!?

─¿¡Qué!? ─casi gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza─. ¡Claro que no!

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó los labios de la chica. Al menos Naruto no había perdido la cordura y se había entregado al primero que le había ofrecido la posibilidad de olvidar a ese idiota de Sasuke.

─Tenemos que hablar ─sentenció─. ¿Qué es lo que has estado hablando a solas con Suigetsu?

─Sólo le dejé claro que no tendría ninguna cita con él dattebayo. Y hoy quería hablar con él para confirmar que Suigetsu se acercó a mí gracias a mi prima Karin.

─¿De qué estás hablando, Naruto?

─Verás, Karin le habló de mí a Suigetsu, por eso él apareció un día sin más frente al instituto con ganas de conocerme.

Se detuvo a explicarle los últimos acontecimientos. Sakura a veces le interrumpía soltando alguna exclamación de sorpresa o tratando de regañarle, justo como en ese momento.

─En serio, Naruto, ¿cómo pudiste ir a ver a Sasuke después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Naruto se pasó la manga por una de las sienes cuando una gota de sudor le hizo cosquillas. Pasó saliva con esfuerzo, preocupado. Sabía que Sakura-chan no iba a tomar bien ese asunto, y eso que todavía no le había contado lo más importante.

─Tenía que hacerlo, Sakura-chan. Sasuke… parece haber cambiado'ttebayo. Él me ha besado unas veces, y eso…

─¿¡Qué!? ─gritó atónita, interrumpiéndole─. ¿Ha habido más besos después del que hubo en el callejón? ─Al ver al rubio asentir, un tic sacudió con violencia una de sus cejas─. ¿Acaso eres tonto?

Un poco asustado, posó las manos en los hombros de su amiga, tratando de serenarla. No quería recibir un golpe, y tampoco que por culpa de sus gritos los demás se acabaran enterando.

─Sakura-chan, escúchame. Siento que ahora es diferente. Sasuke siempre me ha ignorado, pero él ahora me busca… me besa… ─casi susurró lo último. El rubor que casi había desaparecido de sus mejillas, regresó, esta vez por un motivo muy diferente─. Y bueno, ahora somos algo así como novios ─confesó, soltando a su amiga y rascándose avergonzado una mejilla.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No, definitivamente Naruto sí había perdido la cordura, ¡la había perdido del todo!

Al ver la ruda mirada que los ojos verdes le dedicaban, el chico habló un poco inseguro.

─¿N-no vas a decir nada, Sakura-chan?

Cerró los ojos al ver que ella alzaba una mano, pensando que recibiría un bofetón, pero sólo recibió una amistosa palmada en un hombro.

─¡Muy bien, Naruto! ─felicitó─. Has hecho lo correcto cayendo a los pies de quien ha hecho tu vida miserable todo este tiempo. ─Su tono de voz dejaba de ser falsamente amigable para convertirse en uno molesto─. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? ─cuestionó un poco más severa.

─¡No! Sólo quiero que entiendas…

─No voy a entender que ahora seas "algo así como el novio" de quien te ha humillado y mentido decenas de veces. ¿Cómo sabes que lo que Sasuke te dijo ayer no es otra mentira? Naruto, ¡no confíes en él! ─ordenó, aunque su voz también tuvo un tinte de súplica.

Con frustración, Naruto apartó la mirada, viendo a sus compañeros de equipo reunidos en un círculo junto a la fuente. Algunos bebían mientras otros hablaban. Sabía que lograr que Sakura-chan aceptara a Sasuke no sería fácil, después de todo ella le había estado consolando cuando terminaba decepcionado de Sasuke.

─Simplemente lo sé ─dijo segundos después para responder a la pregunta─. Ahora es diferente ─insistió─. Sasuke es diferente.

─Está bien. ─Indignada, la chica se puso de pie─. Si es lo que quieres, adelante. Pero cuando vuelva a pisotearte no vengas buscando mi consuelo, ¡porque te moleré a golpes! ─amenazó antes de marcharse.

─¡Sa-Sakura! ─Se puso de pie de un salto, preocupado─… chan ─musitó al final al ver que ella le ignoraba. Suspirando hondo se dejó caer sentado de nuevo, derrotado.

Escuchó pasos acercarse minutos después y alguien tomó asiento muy cerca de él. Curioso alzó la mirada.

─Suigetsu… ─musitó desanimado.

─¡Wouh! Aplaca la felicidad que te causa el verme, Naruto ─bromeó al ver el serio semblante del rubio, pero no logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

─Lo siento'ttebayo. No estoy de humor ─respondió desviando la mirada al suelo.

Aprovechando que no le estaba mirando, con disimulo Suigetsu paseó la mirada por el cuerpo de Naruto. Era un regalo para la vista el hecho de que el chico estuviera usando ese atuendo. Se notaba que Naruto hacía ejercicio, ya que sus piernas se veían algo atléticas. Apostaba que sus glúteos eran firmes. Sumando todo aquello al apetecible tono bronceado de su piel, y la suavidad debido a su juventud… Excitante.

─¿Suigetsu?

─¿Ah?, ¿qué? ─balbuceó volviendo en sí, dedicándole una sonrisa turbada.

─Sasuke… ─musitó, logrando que el mayor se acercara más a él en un intento de escucharle─. Conoces bien a Sasuke, ¿no es así?

Al escuchar la pregunta, el otro esbozó una ligera sonrisa de desconcierto. Era muy raro escuchar a Naruto hablando de Sasuke, y más dos veces en el mismo día.

─Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Aprovechando la cercanía que mantenía con el rubio, se acomodó en la grada y alargó un brazo, rodeando disimuladamente los hombros del menor sin llegar a tocarle, acomodándolo en el respaldo del asiento del chico

Naruto no lo percibió, más entretenido en mirar sus manos en su regazo, pensativo.

─¿Cómo sabes cuándo Sasuke está mintiendo y cuándo es sincero?

Le estaba angustiando la posibilidad de dañar su amistad de años con Sakura-chan por algo que quizá no tenía futuro. Quería confiar en Sasuke, creyó todo lo que le dijo ayer, pero ¿y si estaba pecando de ingenuo una vez más? Sakura-chan no se lo perdonaría.

─Uff… ─El mayor bufó, enfocando la mirada en el cielo─. Es cierto que le conozco prácticamente de toda la vida, pero incluso para mí a veces Sasuke es todo un enigma. Te confieso que no tengo forma de saber cuándo ese tonto con aires de grandeza me está mintiendo o me está diciendo la verdad. Alguna que otra vez he podido descubrirle, pero en muy contadas ocasiones.

─Entiendo dattebayo ─susurró. La respuesta de Suigetsu no había sido de mucha ayuda.

Había esperado que quizá Sasuke hacía algo que le delatara cuando mentía, algún tic, algún gesto…

─¿Por qué quieres saber eso, Naruto?

─Ah… por nada en especial. Simple curiosidad ─respondió esquivo.

Suigetsu le miró con curiosidad, notando que el ánimo de Naruto no mejoraba. Se mostraba sumido en sus pensamientos y un poco decaído.

─Pero mejor vamos a dejar al amargado de lado y hablemos de algo más importante. Dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

Dudó un momento sobre responder con sinceridad. Suigetsu se mostraba interesado en él, sería injusto hablarle sobre sus sentimientos por otro, y más cuando ese "otro" era su amigo de la infancia. No correspondía a Suigetsu, pero tampoco quería ser cruel.

Los llamados de sus amigos le sacaron de sus meditaciones.

─¡Naruto, trae tu perezoso culo hasta aquí! ─exclamó Kiba─. ¡No me hagas ir y darte un azote! ─Sonrió entre dientes, con diversión.

─¡Ni hablar! ─protestó Naruto, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

─Pero… ─intentó hablar Suigetsu─. ¿No me vas a decir…?

─Lo siento. Tengo que ir'tteba ─se excusó con una ligera sonrisa, marchándose corriendo. La excusa perfecta para no tener que contarle todo a Suigetsu.

El mayor asintió, resignado. Pero no se marchó, permaneció allí para ver al rubio en acción.

─¡Dedícame un gol! ─exclamó cuando todos se estaban colocando en sus lugares. Sonrió al ver que Naruto le respondió levantando un pulgar en señal afirmativa.

Cuando el partido inició, se limitó a poner toda su atención en Naruto, aunque éste a veces no tuviera el balón. No le interesaba el partido lo más mínimo, sólo quería ver al chico que cada día le gustaba un poco más. Sus sonrisas, su ceño fruncido cada vez que alguien lograba arrebatarle el balón a él o algún compañero, su efusiva alegría cada vez que el portero de su equipo evitaba un gol, o cuando lograban marcar en la portería contraria… No le importaría profundizar en su lado homosexual poco explotado en compañía de ese rubio. Pero Naruto era tan escurridizo… A este paso le tomaría al menos un año que éste aceptara siquiera ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku.

Necesitaba ayuda. Y tenía al candidato perfecto en mente.

─Sasuke ─se susurró con una sonrisa, sacando su móvil y tecleando un mensaje de texto:

 _¡Hey! ¡Ayúdame! ¿Qué podría hacer para que Naruto acepte salir conmigo?_

Ansioso por recibir respuesta, ni siquiera guardó el móvil. Se mantuvo viendo el partido con él en la mano. Sabía que a esa hora Sasuke todavía estaba trabajando, así que la respuesta podría tardar bastante.

Por suerte, quince minutos después Sasuke le había contestado. Seguramente le diría la clave para que Naruto cediera y le aceptara. Estaría eternamente agradecido con Sasuke, incluso dejaría de llamarle bastardo interesado.

 _Vete al infierno._

─¡Bastardo interesado…! ─masculló molesto, tensando la mandíbula.

Tecleó un nuevo mensaje:

 _¡Había olvidado que eres un egoísta, bastardo interesado, y que no haces nada gratis! Te daré lo que quieras si a cambio me dices cómo lograr que Naruto acepte salir conmigo. Tú le conoces mejor que yo._

En esta ocasión recibió la respuesta casi al instante. Esperanzado leyó, pensando que quizá ahora sí recibiría la clave para obtener a Naruto.

 _Deja de joder. Estoy trabajando._

─¡A veces de verdad te odio, Sasuke! ─masculló de nuevo, mirando al teléfono como si se tratara de su amigo.

Bien, si Sasuke no quería ayudarle no importaba. De cualquier forma su amigo siempre había sido un frígido y seguramente no tenía ni idea sobre conquistar hombres.

En la adolescencia, Sasuke siempre había tenido a un ejército de mujeres tras él, pero siempre las ignoraba. Alguna vez bromeó con la idea de que su amigo era gay y por eso no prestaba atención a ninguna chica. La única afortunada que pudo entrar en el selecto círculo de amistades de ese bastardo fue Karin, y con el tiempo descubrió que al parecer aquella ventaja que la pelirroja poseía era porque a Sasuke le interesaba.

En serio, constantemente se preguntaba qué demonios había visto Karin en ese tipo. Su amiga tenía el gusto atrofiado.

─¡Suigetsu!

Alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de Naruto, quien efusivo le señalaba. Al principio no entendió por qué, pero cuando algunos compañeros del rubio se abalanzaron sobre éste para abrazarle y felicitarle por el recién marcado gol, comprendió que el rubio se lo había dedicado, ¡y él ni se había dado cuenta!

 **...**

Por enésima vez, Karin miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño de mujeres de la planta baja del hospital. Se había aplicado un poco de brillo en los labios, después se atusó el cabello con los dedos. Finalmente se acomodó la chaqueta y el bolso, y se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello antes de abandonar el baño y después el hospital.

Ahí estaba. Su mirada se iluminó al ver el perfil del amor de su vida, quien subía el cierre de su chaqueta. Al parecer Sasuke acababa de salir también.

─Sasuke.

En cuanto el nombrado la miró, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas y sonrió. Entusiasmada eliminó la corta distancia entre ellos, preguntándose qué era lo que Sasuke quería decirle. ¿Le pediría una cita? Mejor, ¿le pediría por fin que fuera su novia?

─Karin ─la nombró sin ningún tono en especial, pero a ella le sonó a música celestial. Nadie pronunciaba su nombre como Sasuke─. Sígueme ─dijo, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Sasuke comenzó a alejarse con caminar lento, siendo acompañado por Karin, quien meditaba que todo el tiempo que había esperado que él la correspondiera había merecido la pena.

─No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento, Sasuke ─confesó efusiva, colgándose del brazo del chico como era su costumbre.

Todavía no habían abandonado las inmediaciones del hospital cuando Sasuke se detuvo, y sin ser brusco se deshizo del contacto. Suspiró hondo, meditando cómo decir todo aquello. Era irónico cómo durante años había sido un canalla con su amiga sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, y justamente ahora no quería ser cruel con Karin. Nunca le había importado demasiado lo que ella sentía, pero justo en ese momento, sí.

─Karin, tenemos que hablar ─atinó a decir.

─Sí, lo sé. ─Le sonrió coqueta.

Todo eso era su culpa. Realmente se merecía que Karin le odiara. Al ver que no decía nada, la chica habló de nuevo.

─¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento? Allí estaremos más cómodos ─propuso jugando con la cremallera de la chaqueta de Sasuke, amenazando con bajar el cierre.

Pero Sasuke la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y apartando despacio su mano. Entonces ella sospechó que algo preocupante estaba ocurriendo, que Sasuke no la había citado precisamente para pedirle que fuera su novia.

─¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? ─preguntó, dejando de lado su actitud coqueta, mirándole preocupada.

─Todo este tiempo he estado siendo injusto contigo, Karin.

─¿Injusto? ─reiteró. Suspicaz, entrecerró la mirada─. ¿Lo dices por "esa persona"?

─No hablo sólo de eso, Karin. ─Chasqueó la lengua, incómodo con la situación─. Desde que estábamos en el instituto…

Antes de poder explicarse, Karin negó enérgica con la cabeza, como si no quisiera escuchar lo que quería decirle.

─Yo siempre te he amado, Sasuke ─habló sin tapujos─. ¡Te amo! Sabes que siempre hemos tenido una relación especial, últimamente pareces haber olvidado las veces que nos hemos besado. Vas a tirar todo lo nuestro a la basura por… por una tipa que seguramente no te conoce la mitad que yo ni te ama tanto como yo ─sentenció llevándose una mano al pecho con decisión.

Perfecto, pensó Sasuke con creciente frustración. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Pero ¿había alguna forma de enfrentar todo eso sin que se le fuera de las manos? Lo dudaba. Lo dijera como lo dijera, ese encuentro acabaría mal.

─Sé lo que siempre has sentido por mí ─comenzó, tratando de mantenerse sereno a pesar de lo que iba a decir─. Y siempre he aprovechado todo eso a mi favor. ─Alzó una mano, pidiéndole silencio a Karin al ver que iba hablar. Ella ya había explicado su punto, ahora le tocaba a él─. Cuando estábamos en el instituto… yo era un mocoso con ganas de explorar, por eso permitía que nuestros besos ocurrieran. Eras la única chica con la que no me sentía incómodo. Pero no quería que pensaras que deseaba algo serio contigo, por eso por momentos te rechazaba. No sentía algo más que amistad por ti. Ahora sé que eso fue algo cruel, no debí hacerlo.

Guardó silencio al ver a Karin inclinar el rostro. Se preguntó si quizá estaba llorando. Segundos después la vio apretar los puños.

─No quiero escuchar más ─masculló dolida─. Me estas contando todo esto para terminar diciéndome que estás saliendo con esa chica, que quieres que te deje en paz.

─Quiero disculparme ─aclaró, sorprendiendo a la chica que al instante alzó el rostro─. Tiempo después, en la universidad, me limité a actuar indiferente contigo, pensaba que así dejarías de insistir y te limitarías a ser una amiga. Pero después… ─titubeó por un instante─… apareció Naruto.

Con una sensación de creciente malestar, Karin arqueó una ceja, mirándole confundida.

─¿Naruto? ─repitió─. ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en esta conversación?

Inquieta recordó la escena que presenció en el hospital, donde Sasuke trataba a Naruto con una familiaridad nunca antes vista en él; donde le dedicaba la sonrisa más bonita que le había visto.

Ahogándola un mal presentimiento, negó con la cabeza. No, Sasuke no…

─Todo ─respondió él, sacándola de sus pensamientos─. Cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca, permitía que te acercaras y te comportaras como si entre nosotros existiera una relación sólo para mantenerle alejado. Me he comportado como un bastardo contigo. Lo siento, Karin.

La chica necesitó varios segundos para digerir lo que aquellas últimas palabras estaban insinuando. Se detuvo a hacer memoria, recordando el día que se encontraron en el parque con Naruto y esa chica de cabellos rosas. Después de que su primo dijo que la otra mocosa era su novia, recordaba que Sasuke se había mostrado fastidiado.

Y ni qué decir de aquella vez en la que Naruto tuvo el total descaro de besar a Sasuke y declarársele estando ella presente. Recordaba que Sasuke no se mostró molesto en absoluto, sólo sorprendido, y después se encerró en su apartamento y no la dejó entrar.

Pudo ver con facilidad el interés que su primo había tenido desde hacía tiempo en Sasuke, pero había estado ciega para ver los sentimientos de Sasuke. Sus verdaderos sentimientos.

─Naruto… ─susurró ausente, con la mirada clavada en el suelo una vez más─. Todo este tiempo fue Naruto. ─Arrugó el entrecejo─. Fue Naruto quien te estaba alejando de mí, ¿cierto?

─Lo siento ─repitió Sasuke como toda respuesta.

¿Lo siento?, reiteró ella con frustración en su mente, tensando la mandíbula y apretando los puños con coraje. Sasuke la había mantenido ilusionada durante años, y ahora pretendía arreglarlo todo con una insulsa disculpa.

Encorajada alzó una mano, dispuesta a cruzarle la cara con una grandísima bofetada. Esperó que Sasuke la detuviera o se alejara, pero él sólo se mantuvo firme, enfrentando inmutable su mirada, esperando recibir el golpe. Su mano tembló al ver los ojos negros que siempre había amado, incapaz de lastimarle.

─¿Por qué…? ─pronunció con un nudo cerrándole la garganta, abrazándose a Sasuke. Estrujó entre sus manos la chaqueta del chico─. No puede ser verdad. ─Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Inseguro sobre si permitir el acercamiento, Sasuke posó las manos en los hombros de Karin, pero no la alejó.

─Karin… ─musitó.

─¡Sasuke, recapacita! ─sollozó─. Naruto es un niño inmaduro, y yo…

─He sido yo quien se ha estado comportando como un niño inmaduro ─interrumpió─. Gracias a Naruto me he dado cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota. Por eso estoy aquí, hablando contigo ahora.

Con desesperación, Karin alzó la mirada, no quería perder definitivamente a Sasuke. No soportaría verle junto a Naruto.

─Sasuke, ¿has pensado bien todo esto?, ¿cómo vas a decírselo a tu familia?, ¿y a la familia de Naruto?

En silencio, Sasuke finalmente alejó a Karin, pensativo.

─Mis padres no tienen nada que decidir en ese asunto, soy mayor de edad.

─Pero Naruto no. ─En su interior sonrió complacida─. Él todavía tiene que obedecer a sus padres, le agrade o no. ¿Qué harás?, ¿vas a esperar a Naruto hasta que cumpla los veinte? ─Se limpió las lágrimas y se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha al devolverle a Sasuke un poco del malestar que él le había provocado─. Me pregunto quién se cansará antes de esperar, ¿Naruto?, ¿o tú? ─Al no recibir respuesta de Sasuke continuó. A pesar de que él no estaba diciendo nada, era obvio que sus palabras le estaban afectando─. Me pregunto cómo se tomará mi prima Kushina la noticia de que su hijo es gay, y que quiere mantener una relación con un hombre diez años mayor que él. ─Se acomodó las gafas con una mano, sonriendo ligeramente─. Kushina siempre ha tenido un carácter fuerte.

─Lo sé ─fue todo lo que dijo.

─Y luego está Minato, ¿cómo reaccionará él? No creo que tolere que un asaltacunas se acerque a su hijo.

Después quedó un silencio que por momentos se hacía más pesado. Sasuke sabía que sería difícil decirles la noticia a sus padres, y sería mucho peor comunicarle sus intenciones a los de Naruto. Sabía que Minato y Kushina le rechazarían, probablemente le prohibirían acercarse a su hijo. Sabía que todo sería un caos.

Aun así ahí estaba, queriendo aclarar todo con Karin para poder estar con Naruto sin más malentendidos. Para que Naruto confiara plenamente en él.

─Estás disfrutando esto, ¿no es así?

La pelirroja no trató de ocultar su satisfacción.

─¡Por supuesto! ─contestó con franqueza─. Cuando mi prima y su esposo te prohíban terminantemente acercarte a su hijo, sé que volverás a mí.

─Karin… ─la llamó con tedio─. No quiero nada contigo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Indignada y dolida, retrocedió unos pasos, dedicándole una mirada retadora.

─Eso dices ahora. Pero sé que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que lo que estás haciendo ahora es un error, algo pasajero ─sentenció convencida.

Dando la conversación por zanjada, dio media vuelta y se marchó pisando con firmeza, conteniendo las lágrimas. Sólo tenía que esperar. Después de todo había estado años esperando a Sasuke, un poco más podría soportarlo. Estaba convencida de que Kushina y Minato rechazarían tajantemente a Sasuke, y sería entonces cuando él volvería a ella, arrepentido por haberla rechazado.

Sasuke suspiró hondo, no muy convencido con el hecho de que Karin hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho anteriormente. No iba a querer una relación con ella, ni aunque Naruto le rechazase. Para él, Karin sólo era una amiga, nada más. Y sería así para siempre.

 **...**

─Vamos, Naruto, déjame consolarte invitándote a un tazón de ramen en Ichiraku ─insistió Suigetsu por tercera vez.

El rubio apretó los puños, sabiendo que su determinación para rechazar un ramen tan delicioso era débil. El partido había terminado en empate, y eso le mantenía un poco desanimado, ya que estaba seguro que de haber durado unos minutos más podrían haber marcado el gol que supondría la victoria.

Poco a poco sus amigos y los chicos del equipo contrario habían empezado a retirarse con cierta prisa, huyendo del frío que sentirían cuando el calor por el esfuerzo desapareciera de sus cuerpos. Y Naruto también intentó ir a casa, con el balón bajo el brazo, pero Suigetsu le detuvo con aquella tentadora invitación. Había rechazado dos veces, pero no tenía fortaleza para negar una tercera.

─Está bien dattebayo. ─Sonrió resignado─. Pero no es una cita ─aclaró.

─Por supuesto, no es una cita ─concedió Suigetsu totalmente inocente, pero después sonrió complacido.

Caminaron por la iluminada calle peatonal tras abandonar el parque. Naruto se entretenía alzando la pelota y dándole pequeños toques con la cabeza, regresándola a sus manos. Ese día le había tocado a él llevar el balón.

─¿Desde cuándo juegas fútbol? ─Se interesó Suigetsu, queriendo conocer más del chico.

─Desde que puedo recordar. Cuando era niño no era nada serio, sólo me reunía aquí con mis amigos y nos limitábamos a jugar con el balón. Cuando cumplí trece, conocíamos a bastantes niños como para formar dos equipos, pero siempre nos faltan suplentes. ─Rió ante lo último. Después miró a Suigetsu─. Puedes jugar con nosotros un día, si tú quieres ─aclaró─. ¿Sabes jugar?, ¿eres bueno? ─Ahora fue él quien mostró interés, halagando al mayor sin saberlo. Le alegraba que Naruto se interesara en él de alguna forma.

─Si te soy sincero… ─Se rascó la nuca─, no he jugado desde que tenía tu edad, supongo que estoy oxidado. Pero sí, era bueno ─presumió orgulloso, y después su expresión se volvió una de fastidio─. El único que se me resistía era Sasuke ─admitió frustrado.

Los ojos azules brillaron con interés al escuchar lo último. Dejó de juguetear con la pelota en sus manos para centrar toda su atención en el otro.

─¿Sasuke también jugaba?

─Sí. El bastardo era realmente bueno, y eso subía más su ego. ─Sin más ánimo de engrandecer a Sasuke, dio un leve giro a la conversación─. Mi amigo Juugo, el que trabaja en el zoológico, era el portero; muy bueno también. Ahora que recuerdo, todavía no te lo he presentado.

─¿Y Sasuke…?

La melodía del móvil de Suigetsu le hizo callar. Había sentido deseos de conocer más sobre el pasado de Sasuke.

─Ah, es tu prima Karin ─explicó el mayor antes de responder el teléfono─. Hola, bruja. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿has perdido tu escoba y no puedes salir a volar?

Naruto se llevó una mano a la boca, sofocando una risilla que Suigetsu respondió con una sonrisa de diversión. Pero después, vio cómo gradualmente aquella sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo hasta mostrar una expresión de preocupación. Pensó, que a pesar de molestarla constantemente, a Suigetsu realmente le importaba Karin.

─¿En serio? ─cuestionó incrédulo el mayor─. Cálmate, Karin. Escucha, ya has tenido problemas con Sasuke antes… ─Guardó silencio un momento, al parecer ella le había interrumpido─. Bueno, es cierto, él nunca te ha hablado sobre estar interesado en otra persona. No puedo creerlo, el frígido de Sasuke interesado realmente en alguien, ¡jah! ─Rió socarrón. Al instante se vio obligado a alejarse el teléfono de la oreja cuando Karin le gritó un insulto, molesta─. Lo siento, lo siento, qué carácter… ─Bufó─. ¿Te ha dicho quién es esa persona?

Al escuchar la pregunta, inconscientemente Naruto abrazó el balón contra su estómago, conteniendo por un instante la respiración. Se había mantenido escuchando disimuladamente todo, prestando fingido interés a su alrededor, actuando como si no estuviera interesado en la conversación del mayor. Para su mala suerte, no podía escuchar lo que Karin decía, apenas escuchaba su voz en tono muy bajo, amortiguada.

─Está bien, te veo ahora ─contestó un poco frustrado, colgando mientras se detenía. Naruto le imitó, mirándole curioso.

─¿Problemas?

─Karin está histérica. Dice que Sasuke le ha dicho que está interesado en alguien más.

─¿E-en serio? ─balbuceó repentinamente nervioso─. ¿Te ha dicho quién? Tal vez es alguien que conozco'ttebayo.

─No me lo ha dicho, dice que me lo dirá en persona. Pero me ha asegurado que me dará un infarto al saberlo. ─Miró apesadumbrado al rubio─. Lo lamento, tengo que ir con Karin. Me necesita. ─No podía creer que estuviera dejando al chico que le traía de cabeza por ir a consolar a la bruja gritona─. O podemos comer ese ramen, y después iré con Karin.

Al instante Naruto negó, desechando esa opción.

─Es mejor que vayas con Karin. No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

─Aplazaremos esta comida para otro momento, no me la podrás rechazar. ─Temía que al marcharse perdiera la oportunidad de salir con Naruto.

─Te prometo que iremos a Ichiraku en otro momento ─aseguró con una sonrisa, logrando tranquilizar al mayor.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció de Naruto al ver que inesperadamente Suigetsu se acercó, rebasando su espacio personal. Inconscientemente levantó un poco el balón, con intención de estampárselo en la cara si ocurría lo que sus alarmas le estaban gritando. Pero para su alivio no hubo ningún beso. Suigetsu dudó, pero al final simplemente paseó una mano por los rubios cabellos, revolviéndolos, para después brindar una caricia fugaz a una de las mejillas antes de alejarse.

─Sueña conmigo esta noche, rubio.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente resignado, ya no sabía cómo decirle que no le llamara así.

─Ya te dije que hay alguien que me gusta dattebayo. ─No quería ser cruel, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

─¡Lo sé! ─exclamó, interiormente celoso de aquel que tenía el corazón de Naruto─. Pero ese tipo no te merece, lo sabes. Al menos en tus sueños déjame ocupar su lugar. ─Sin querer escuchar alguna excusa de Naruto, se despidió, marchándose─. ¡Nos vemos!

Miró a Suigetsu alejarse, apenas susurrando una despedida. Se mantuvo en su lugar, aun cuando el mayor ya se había perdido de vista desde hacía rato. Pensaba una y otra vez en la breve conversación que acababa de escuchar.

Sasuke le había dicho a Karin que estaba interesado en alguien. Y al parecer le había dicho el nombre de ese "alguien". Recordó la conversación que tuvo apenas el día anterior con Sasuke, donde éste le aseguraba que hablaría con Karin para dejarle claro que no habría nada entre ellos. Al parecer, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra.

Interiormente emocionado, abrazó nuevamente la pelota contra su estómago. Él estaba en lo cierto, Sasuke ahora era diferente. Sakura-chan no tenía razón para seguir enojada. Mañana hablaría con ella y todo estaría bien.

Se estremeció al sentir un pequeño escalofrío. Al permanecer quieto tanto tiempo y con ropa tan poco apropiada para la época, estaba empezando a tener frío. Sin pensarlo demasiado dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo a casa para entrar en calor.

 **...**

Tal y como imaginaba, cuando Suigetsu llegó a la puerta de su apartamento Karin estaba allí, recargando la espalda contra la madera, de brazos cruzados.

─Has tardado mucho ─renegó ella.

─No estaba precisamente cerca de casa cuando me has llamado ─replicó. Esa bruja siempre se tenía que estar quejando por todo.

Karin se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Suigetsu abriera la puerta. En cuanto ingresaron y el chico cerró la puerta, ella le tomó de la pechera con violencia.

─¿Se puede saber qué demonios has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Pensaba que estabas conquistando a Naruto, no perdiendo el tiempo.

Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, Suigetsu tomó la mano de la chica y la alejó, mirándola molesto.

─Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Naruto no es tu asunto. ─Le dedicó una seria mirada─. Además, se supone que estamos aquí para hablar de Sasuke, Naruto no tiene nada que ver.

─¡Idiota! ─exclamó, aguantando las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo─. Naruto tiene todo que ver. ¡Es Naruto la persona en la que Sasuke está interesado!

Sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, negando con la cabeza. ¿Su frígido amigo Sasuke, interesado en Naruto? Imposible. De ninguna manera.

Tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, sonrió de lado.

─No tienes de qué preocuparte, bruja. Sasuke no tiene oportunidad, a Naruto le gusta alguien, él mismo me lo confesó.

Esta vez Karin no contuvo el golpe que quería soltarle. Estrelló el puño en la cabeza de Suigetsu, arrancándole un lamento a éste.

─La persona que le gusta a Naruto, es Sasuke.

El dolor por el puñetazo desapareció en el instante en que escuchó aquella desagradable confesión. Dejó de acariciarse la zona lastimada, mirando absorto a su amiga.

─¿Qué…? ─atinó a musitar.

─Desde hace tiempo, Naruto no ha sido más que una piedra en mi camino de una relación con Sasuke. No ha parado hasta meterse entre nosotros, ¡hasta meterse entre los ojos de Sasuke! ─exclamó al final, rabiosa. Después se acomodó las gafas, fulminando con la mirada a Suigetsu─. Me dijiste que Naruto te gustaba, me aseguraste que lo ibas a conquistar…

─¡No es tan sencillo! ─protestó─. Naruto es desconfiado. Además… ¡no tengo oportunidad, le gusta Sasuke! ─exclamó, incrédulo con aquello.

Caminó al interior de su apartamento, dejándose caer sentado en el sofá mientras meditaba, siendo seguido por Karin. Recordaba ahora la conversación que mantuvo con Sasuke en la cafetería, aquella donde Sasuke le ordenaba que se alejase de Naruto. Y él, ilusamente creyó que Sasuke lo decía porque Naruto era su amigo y le preocupaba, cuando la realidad era bien diferente.

─Ese Sasuke, bastardo mentiroso... ─masculló.

El muy cabrón se había callado su interés por Naruto, seguramente para jugar con ventaja en aquella situación. Típico de Sasuke. Él no mostraba sus cartas hasta el final de la partida.

Y luego estaba Naruto. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no le dijo que la persona que le gustaba era Sasuke? No quería pensar que el chico lo hizo con mala intención. Por lo que había conocido del rubio hasta ahora, sabía que era buena gente. ¡No alcanzaba a comprender cómo a Naruto podía gustarle alguien tan bastardo como Sasuke! Pero ahora podía entender el repentino interés que mostró Naruto en Sasuke ese día.

─¡Un momento! ─Molesta, Karin tomó asiento a su lado─. El bastardo aquí no es Sasuke, ¡es Naruto!

Al escuchar la forma en que llamó al rubio, miró indignado a Karin. Ella siempre había estado ciega de amor por Sasuke, siempre culpaba al resto del mundo antes que a su amor.

─¡Joder…! ─exclamó frustrado.

Qué "oportuno" que a Sasuke le saliera su vena gay precisamente con Naruto. Ahora podía entender por qué Naruto no le veía de la forma que él deseaba.

Y una punzada de molestia y celos se concentró en su estómago cuando recordó la noche que acompañaba a Naruto y Sasuke apareció de la nada, asegurando querer hablar con el rubio. Seguramente fue una estrategia de Sasuke para sacarle del camino y quedarse a solas con Naruto.

Sasuke podía ser un vil traidor cuando se lo proponía.

─Todo esto es tu culpa, Suigetsu. Si hubieras enamorado a Naruto nada de esto estaría pasando.

─Ahora lo entiendo. ─Fue todo lo que respondió, repentinamente tranquilo.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Tú… me hablaste de Naruto porque lo tenías todo planeado. Querías que yo alejara a Naruto de Sasuke, querías que quitara a Naruto de tu camino, que yo hiciera tu trabajo sucio. ─La miró, arrugando el entrecejo.

Karin, su amiga de toda la vida le había utilizado como a una simple marioneta. Sasuke, otro amigo de toda la vida, le había estado viendo la cara de idiota. Y Naruto… no sabía qué pensar sobre él. Prefería no formarse prejuicios.

─P-puede que en un principio sí ─confesó sin más remedio, acomodándose de nuevo las gafas─. Pero después de todo Naruto te gustó, así que no es como si te hubiera obligado a algo.

Indignado, Suigetsu se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

─Por mí, Sasuke y tú os podéis ir al infierno, Karin. No quiero saber nada de vosotros ─dijo, señalándole la salida─. Y ahora, lárgate.

La chica le miró totalmente sorprendida. Suigetsu y ella muchas veces discutían, otras tantas se profesaban insultos muy subidos de tono, y alguna vez incluso habían llegado a las manos… pero jamás su amigo le había dicho algo como eso con aquella frialdad en su voz y su mirada.

Incómoda se puso de pie, sintiendo por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo la necesidad de disculparse con él.

─Lo siento, Suigetsu. Yo…

─No quiero excusas. Sólo vete ─insistió. Necesitaba estar solo. Pensar.

Asintiendo, la chica abandonó el apartamento, siendo despedida al instante con un sonoro portazo que la asustó.

Sintiendo un ligero remordimiento se preguntó si había llegado demasiado lejos en su intento de aferrar a Sasuke a su lado. Quizá por su culpa, la amistad que mantenían desde la infancia ellos tres junto a Juugo, podría romperse. No quería ser responsable de algo así. Ellos cuatro siempre habían estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Acaso su amistad acababa ahí?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :) Me gustaría recordar a las despistadas, que la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los veinte años XD

¡Ah!, y también quiero aclarar algo que muchas me comentan: **NO odio a Karin**. De hecho, si alguna vez escribiera un fic hetero, emparejaría a Sasuke con Karin. Me gustan muchas chicas del manga, pero ella es la única que tolero al lado de Sasuke. Que Karin tenga este papel en el fic no significa que la deteste. Y tampoco diría que Karin es "la mala" de la historia. En este fic no hay buenos ni malos, simplemente, a veces las circunstancias de la vida nos llevan actuar de determinada manera.

No toméis personal lo que hacen los personajes en el fic, os recuerdo que no soy Kishimoto. No me agrada saber que os hago odiar personajes que os gustan D:

A quien odio con todo mi corazoncito, es a Sakura. A ella sí que no me la trago. La odiaba desde el principio, pero cuando se declaró a Naruto en el manga sólo para que éste dejara de buscar a Sasuke, le eché una cruz de por vida. Si la trato bien en mis historias, es porque siempre he pensado que el _bashing_ estropea horriblemente las tramas y le acaba dando más protagonismo al personaje odiado que a la pareja principal. ¡Decid **no** al _bashing_! XDD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	17. Salvando los obstáculos

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 17: "Salvando los obstáculos":

─Kiba, ¿has visto a Sakura-chan?

El nombrado giró, viendo tras él a su rubio amigo quien portaba una expresión preocupada. Él caminaba junto a Neji, Shikamaru y Lee. No le extrañó que Naruto y Sakura no estuvieran con ellos, esos dos a veces caminaban juntos hacia sus casas a la salida del instituto para hablar sobre sus cosas.

─No. Pensé que estaba contigo.

Naruto paseó la mirada por el flujo de estudiantes que caminaban hacia sus casas. Desde el día anterior, cuando discutió con Sakura, no había podido hablar con ella. Durante el día su amiga le había estado ignorando disimuladamente, y en los descansos desaparecía de tal forma que le fue imposible encontrarla.

─Yo la vi ─respondió Lee─. Salió de las primeras, dijo que tenía prisa por llegar a casa.

Sabiendo que no encontraría a Sakura, suspiró un poco desanimado. ¿Acaso ahora su amiga planeaba ignorarle? Al entrar en clase y saludar a todos con un "buenos días", ella no le contestó, pero prefirió pensar que era porque no le escuchó. Ahora sospechaba que le ignoró deliberadamente.

Sakura-chan debía estar muy, pero que muy enojada para ignorarle de esa forma. Muchas veces habían peleado, pero jamás le había ignorado o había huido de él. Necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle su situación con Sasuke con calma.

¿Hasta cuándo planeaba seguir ignorándole Sakura-chan?

Y ahora que pensaba, ¿dónde se había metido Suigetsu? Para ese momento ya debería de estar cerca, dispuesto a acompañarle hasta el parque. ¿Quizá estaba enfermo? Desde que se presentó por primera vez frente a él, no había faltado ningún día.

Se lamentó por un instante de no haberle pedido nunca su número de teléfono, o su dirección. A pesar de que no correspondía las intenciones de Suigetsu, empezaba a tomarle aprecio. No podía preguntarle a Karin sobre Suigetsu, sabía que ella no quería saber nada de él, le detestaba. Tampoco podía preguntarle a Sasuke, todavía no quería verle.

 **...**

Sasuke bufó por enésima vez aquella tarde, sentado en el sofá de la sala de descanso. Estaba un poco preocupado por Karin. La chica había faltado ese día al trabajo, y ella muy rara vez lo hacía. Además, si pensaba faltar, Karin siempre le llamaba para decírselo y pedirle que no la echara de menos.

Había preguntado a otras enfermeras, pero ninguna sabía sobre Karin. La había llamado por teléfono al inicio del descanso, pero ella no contestó. No amaba a Karin, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por ella, era su amiga de toda la vida.

Quizá le había pasado algo, esperaba que no.

Antes de abandonar la sala de descanso, abrió su taquilla para revisar su móvil. Tal vez Karin le había devuelto la llamada. No fue así, pero en su lugar vio que tenía un mensaje, era de Suigetsu:

 _Te espero a la salida del hospital cuando acabe tu turno._

Se preguntó qué demonios quería ahora Suigetsu. Esperaba que no quisiera joder de nuevo con el tema de Naruto, pero tal vez él sabía algo sobre Karin.

Para colmo, no había vuelto a ver a Naruto desde la última vez que habló con él. El día anterior, tras hablar con Karin, fue al apartamento de Itachi para hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido en su encuentro con Naruto y para relatarle lo ocurrido con Karin, esperando un consejo de su hermano.

Itachi se había sorprendido un poco, asegurando que esperaba que Naruto se hubiera mostrado más desconfiado:

─Si lograste que Naruto-kun creyera en tus palabras, has avanzado bastante con él ─comentó el mayor, satisfecho.

─Eso pensé. Pero por alguna razón de pronto él dijo que estábamos yendo demasiado rápido, que quería conocerme mejor y que estaría unos días sin verme porque tenía mucho que estudiar. No entiendo nada.

─Tal vez quería meditar acerca de lo ocurrido.

─¿Unos días? ─preguntó molesto─. Ese tonto no ha parado de buscarme, y ahora que me tiene para él ¿necesita unos días para pensar?

El mayor sonrió ligeramente, mirando la frustración en su hermano.

─Sospecho que esperabas que Naruto-kun se lanzara a tus brazos sin más.

Sasuke apartó la mirada un poco incómodo. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, sí, había esperado que Naruto saltara a sus brazos sin más, que todo estuviera arreglado, y que Karin y Suigetsu dejaran de ser un problema.

Pero cada día que Naruto permaneciera lejos de él, era un día que Suigetsu podría acercar a Naruto a él. Aquel pensamiento le mantenía paranoico.

─Había pensado en llamar o buscar a Naruto ─confesó un poco inseguro.

─Mejor no─. Negó, aumentando la frustración del otro─. Naruto-kun te ha pedido tiempo, deberías respetar su decisión. Él aseguró que te buscaría.

Lo que mantenía a Sasuke con una preocupación constante, era no saber cuándo volvería a buscarle Naruto. Podían ser unos pocos días, semanas; semanas que se convertirían en meses. ¿Y él simplemente debía permanecer como si nada ocurriera, esperando sin más?

─Pero Suigetsu…

─Confía en Naruto-kun. ─Le miró─. Él confió en ti creyéndote ayer, ahora tú confía en él.

─Confío en Naruto, en quien no confío es en Suigetsu.

─Si de verdad confías en Naruto-kun, ni Suigetsu, ni cualquier persona que se acerque a él debe preocuparte.

Sasuke suspiró, viéndolo de esa forma Itachi tenía razón. Si confiaba en Naruto y en el hecho de que éste no prestaría atención a otro que no fuera él, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Pero era tan fácil pensarlo y tan difícil hacerlo…

Porque en el fondo era consciente de lo injusto que había sido con Naruto, y que cualquier paso en falso podría alejarle de él.

 **...**

Horas después, cuando su jornada laboral finalizó, Sasuke se encaminó con cierta prisa a la salida del hospital. No tenía ánimo para escuchar a Suigetsu quejándose sobre que le había hecho esperar mucho.

Le encontró cerca de la zona de aparcamientos.

─Suigetsu.

Al instante el nombrado giró, y con una sonrisa se acercó al otro.

─¡Sasuke, no vas a creer lo que ha pasado!

─¿Qué? ─Esperaba de verdad que no fuera una estupidez que le hiciera perder el tiempo.

─Lo he logrado, ¡Naruto y yo estamos saliendo!

La mochila casi se cae del hombro de Sasuke al escuchar la funesta noticia. Fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago.

─¿Qué…?

─¿No me vas a felicitar? Lo he logrado sin tu ayuda. Mal amigo…

─Imposible ─sentenció cuando volvió en sí.

Naruto y él ahora estaban juntos. O algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera él sabía lo que tenía con Naruto, ya que el rubio se marchó sin dar oportunidad a que pudieran hablar más y desde entonces no le había visto. Pero juraría que le dejó sus sentimientos bastante claros, ¡era imposible que ahora Naruto estuviese saliendo con Suigetsu! ¡Ni hablar!

─¿Imposible?, ¿por qué? ─cuestionó curioso Suigetsu.

─Porque a Naruto le gusto yo ─escupió sin meditar si sería prudente decirlo.

La sonrisa fingida finalmente desapareció de los labios de Suigetsu, dando paso a una expresión más seria.

─¿Así que es cierto? ─Al notar el desconcierto en su amigo, prosiguió─. Que a Naruto le gustas, y que a ti te gusta él. ─Pero Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a guardar silencio, evitando decir algo que pudiera empeorar la situación─. ¿A pesar de que te he descubierto no vas a decir nada?

─¿Te lo ha dicho Karin? ─afirmó en una pregunta.

El entrecejo de Suigetsu se arrugó, afirmando los puños con coraje.

─Me has estado viendo la cara de idiota todo este tiempo, y lo único que te preocupa es si quien me lo dijo es Karin. ─Sin darle tiempo al otro de decir algo, continuó─. ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón!? ─replicó acusador─. Te dije que Naruto me gusta, te pedí ayuda para conquistarle, y tú no tuviste los huevos de decirme la verdad. ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres!?

─Iba a hablar contigo ─fue todo lo que dijo.

─¿¡Cuándo!? ─De verdad quería estampar su puño en la cara de bastardo de Sasuke.

─Cuando hubiera aclarado mi situación con él. Hemos tenido unos problemas.

─¡Ah, entiendo! ─respondió sarcástico─. Y mientras tanto vamos a dejar que el idiota de Suigetsu se ilusione con un imposible.

Sasuke guardó silencio, sintiendo la mirada fulminante que Suigetsu le estaba dedicando. Últimamente las cosas no le estaban yendo precisamente bien: los altibajos con Naruto, su charla con Karin, ahora discutía con Suigetsu… y presentía que aquello no acababa ahí, ya que si todo iba bien con Naruto, tendría que enfrentar a sus padres y a los de él. Su vida era más tranquila cuando se limitaba a ignorar a Naruto, como si algo le estuviera indicando que hacía lo correcto. Pero sabía, que sin importar los problemas que vinieran, prefería enfrentarlos para poder estar junto a Naruto.

─Deberías calmarte, Suigetsu.

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas del otro. Esa maldita tranquilidad que Sasuke usualmente mostraba le estaba sacando de quicio en ese momento. Si por él fuera, pisaría el cuello de ese bastardo hasta obligarle a ponerse de rodillas para que le suplicara por su perdón.

─Me has traicionado ─acusó con acidez─, y Karin me utilizó para que quitara a Naruto de su camino. Ya se lo dije a Karin, por mí ella y tú os podéis ir al infierno. Y Naruto…

─Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada ─rebatió de inmediato, casi perdiendo la calma por un instante fugaz. No importaban los insultos que le dedicara, pero no toleraría que hiciera lo mismo con Naruto.

─¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

─Lo sé ─afirmó─. Apenas hace dos días que Naruto ha descubierto que tú apareciste en su camino gracias a Karin. Él fue otra víctima, cómo tú.

Entonces Suigetsu se calmó paulatinamente al escuchar lo último. Recordó el momento en que Naruto le comentó que sabía que fue Karin quien le habló sobre él. Seguramente fue cuando Naruto había descubierto aquello. En su interior sonrió ligeramente. Sabía que Naruto no sería tan vil como sus supuestos amigos. Sasuke tenía razón, Naruto había sido otra víctima, como él.

─Karin y tú sois tal para cual ─dijo finalmente, un poco más tranquilo─. Igual de mentirosos y malos amigos. No mereces a alguien como Naruto.

A Sasuke no le gustaba hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo Suigetsu con sus palabras. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a olvidar a Naruto para ir con Karin sólo por él le dijera que eran tal para cual?

Pero debía mantener la cabeza fría. Suigetsu estaba dolido, hablaba sin pensar… o eso quería creer.

─Lamento lo que ocurrió. ─Sus palabras sorprendieron al otro que para nada esperaba una disculpa─. Pero no voy a alejarme de Naruto ─advirtió.

─Naruto sólo está cegado por tu físico, siempre ha sido así. ─Recordaba que las chicas en el instituto siempre alababan la belleza de su amigo, o su inteligencia, o su habilidad en los deportes, o su… ¡Estúpido Sasuke, siempre tan popular!─. Pero cuando te conozca realmente, huirá de ti.

─¿Para ir contigo? ─cuestionó socarrón, ladeando la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la cintura en una momentánea actitud de superioridad. Quería mantener la calma, pero Suigetsu se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso.

─¡Sí! ─sentenció─. Para que lo sepas, ayer Naruto aceptó una cita conmigo… que Karin estropeó cuando me llamó para contarme todo. ¡Pero me debe esa cita!

La actitud de superioridad de Sasuke se desmoronó al instante, incrédulo al escuchar lo último. Seguro era una mentira de Suigetsu, no podía ser cierto.

¿Acaso Naruto quería estar unos días sin verle para decidirse entre él y Suigetsu?

Al instante sacudió la cabeza, eliminando cualquier pensamiento fatalista antes de que llegara. Pero Suigetsu notó aquello, y ahora fue su momento para sonreír con superioridad. En silencio, Sasuke le respondió con un severo ceño fruncido. Podría decirle que él había besado varias veces a Naruto, que Naruto le había besado muchas veces más a él.

Pero finalmente suspiró, tratando de serenarse. A este paso se pondrían a discutir como niñas de quince años enamoradas del mismo chico. ¡Tenían veintisiete años, por Dios! Se supone que podían hablar de cualquier tema, por espinoso que éste fuera, como los adultos que eran.

─Dejémonos de estupideces y hablemos claro. Ya lo sabes: Naruto me gusta, y yo a él ─habló sin tapujos. Hablar sobre sus sentimientos era incómodo, pero tenía que dejarle las cosas claras como el agua a Suigetsu─. Si sigues insistiendo con Naruto será tu problema lo que pase.

Los puños de Suigetsu se cerraron con coraje. Sasuke le estaba diciendo que se alejara de Naruto, estaba dando por sentado que éste no iba a aceptarle. Pero él sabía que aunque el panorama no pintaba muy prometedor para él, con un poco de tiempo más podría hacer que Naruto centrara su atención en él y empezara a verle de la forma que quería.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto se diera cuenta del patán que era Sasuke.

─Está bien, hablemos claro ─concedió─. Cuando Naruto me prefiera a mí, de ninguna manera permitiré que quieras romper nuestra amistad de toda la vida.

Si Naruto le aceptaba a él, quería seguir manteniendo la amistad con Sasuke sólo para ver el sufrimiento de éste cada vez que le restregara por la cara que Naruto le había preferido a él.

Erróneamente, Sasuke pensó que Suigetsu dijo aquello porque realmente no quería perder su amistad. En el fondo él tampoco quería perder a Suigetsu, era una de las poquísimas personas que apreciaba realmente, aunque a veces lo demostrara de forma equivocada. En un movimiento más tranquilo, asintió, dándole a entender que su amistad estaría a salvo pasara lo que pasara.

Suigetsu alzó una mano, y con una tenue sonrisa, Sasuke la estrechó.

─Te perdono, maldito bastardo.

Ahora que ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro, podían ir de frente, sin ocultar sus intenciones. Para Sasuke, un poco más del peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros había desaparecido. Ya no tenía que esconderse de Itachi, de Karin, ni de Suigetsu; poco a poco los obstáculos eran salvados. Ahora sólo quedaba preocuparse por sus padres y los de Naruto… pero para eso primero tenía que volver a ver a ese dobe.

 **...**

─¡Sakura-chan, espera'ttebayo!

Dos días después, por fin había logrado interceptar a su amiga a la salida del instituto. Su humor empezaba a tambalearse. Por momentos se enojaba con la chica y decidía no insistir más para obtener su atención, pero en cuanto la veía decidía que no quería vivir enfadado con su amiga y corría a intentar arreglar todo. El resultado siempre era el mismo: ella le ignoraba.

─¡Por favor, Sakura-chan! ─insistió.

La tomó del hombro cuando logró alcanzarla entre los demás estudiantes, deteniéndola. Sakura no iba sola, Hinata caminaba con ella. Por la mirada que le dedicaron los ojos verdes, por un momento temió recibir un puñetazo estando casi todo el instituto presente; por suerte, su amiga pareció contenerse.

─Hinata, mañana nos vemos ─dijo finalmente Sakura, despidiéndose de la chica.

─E-está bien. ─Miró al rubio, sonrojándose ligeramente─. Adiós, Na-Naruto-kun.

─Ah, adiós, Hinata. ─La despidió un poco avergonzado por apenas haber reparado en su otra amiga.

Cuando Hyuuga estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, Naruto suspiró hondo y volvió la mirada a su mejor amiga, quien indignada se mantenía con su atención puesta en cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

Incómodo, Naruto se rascó la nuca, sin saber por dónde empezar. Cuando Sakura estaba enojada, era difícil calmarla.

─Lamento lo que ocurrió, Sakura-chan.

Esas palabras consiguieron que por fin ella le prestara la atención que deseaba.

─Me alegra que hayas recapacitado, Naruto. ─Sonrió.

─¿Ah? ─musitó confuso─. ¿Recapacitar?

─Si lamentas lo que ocurrió es porque has recapacitado sobre la tontería que me dijiste el otro día.

A Naruto le incomodó que se refiriera a lo suyo con Sasuke como una "tontería". Está bien, no tenían una relación sólida; es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran novios, ¡pero sus sentimientos sí eran sinceros!

─Lo que lamento es no haberte contado todo antes. Nada ha cambiado entre Sasuke y yo, hace días que no le veo dattebayo ─explicó, a pesar de todo, con calma. La expresión de ceño fruncido volvió a Sakura al escuchar eso─. Entiendo que estés enojada, pero…

─No, si lo entendieses te habrías alejado de él. Deja de estar ciego, Naruto, ¡date cuenta de que te estás equivocando otra vez!

─Sakura-chan, estoy aquí para arreglar las cosas contigo, no para discutir sobre Sasuke.

─Si quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo aléjate de ese tipo de una vez por todas.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto para arrugar el entrecejo. No le gustaba la forma en que Sakura-chan le estaba hablando.

─No lo haré'ttebayo ─sentenció, levantando un poco la voz─. Me estás dando a elegir entre Sasuke o tú, ¡y eso no es justo! ─Suavizando su expresión, se acercó un poco más a ella─. Te quiero mucho, Sakura-chan, eres mi mejor amiga. Pero Sasuke…

─Ya sé lo que sientes por Sasuke, y es eso lo que me enoja, Naruto. ¿Cuánto más tiene que burlarse de ti para que abras los ojos? Incluso preferiría verte con Suigetsu antes que con él.

Las manos de Naruto se posaron en los hombros de Sakura, sorprendiéndola por lo inesperado del acto.

─Sakura-chan, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero sé cuidarme. Si me equivoco, si tropiezo… me caeré, lloraré, sé que me enojaré… ¡pero también me levantaré! ─aseguró con tal convicción que Sakura no pudo evitar permanecer muda, sin saber qué decir─. Quiero intentarlo una vez más.

Resignada, Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, suspirando hondo mientras meditaba más tranquila. Realmente no quería pelear con Naruto, no quería estar alejada de él. Quería a ese cabeza hueca, era su mejor amigo, y precisamente porque le quería era que no deseaba verle sufrir más por alguien que no le merecía. Por eso se había mantenido enojada y distante con él, aunque fuera difícil, porque quería que Naruto abriera los ojos.

Pero era imposible. Naruto realmente quería a Sasuke si estaba dispuesto a intentar una vez más algo que a todas luces era imposible.

De nuevo Sasuke se burlaría. De nuevo Naruto terminaría humillado y deprimido.

─Está bien ─cedió─. Supongo que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión, y… ¡ah! ─Se interrumpió, sobresaltada, al recibir un inesperado y efusivo abrazo de Naruto─. ¡Suéltame, tonto! ─exclamó avergonzada.

─¡Gracias, Sakura-chan! Sabía que lo entenderías.

Sonrojada le alejó un poco para que la soltara, la efusividad de Naruto de pronto era abrumadora.

─No te equivoques. No lo entiendo, pero luchar contra tu terquedad es imposible.

Además, en el fondo no quería perder a Naruto. Y su tonto amigo necesitaría a alguien que le diera apoyo cuando Sasuke volviera a pisotearle. Una vez más, como siempre, ella estaría allí.

Dejó a un lado sus pensamientos pesimistas cuando Naruto la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella con energía, arrastrándola a quién sabe dónde.

─¡Hey, para! ¿Qué crees que…?

─Te invito a comer en Ichiraku ramen dattebayo.

Naruto estaba aliviado y feliz ahora que había recuperado a Sakura-chan.

Por un instante, de nuevo se preguntó dónde estaría Suigetsu. Hacía días que no le veía. Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando Sakura-chan se liberó de su agarre para ser ella quien le tomara del brazo de forma amistosa, caminando juntos.

Minutos después, cuando se encontraban en Ichiraku y cada uno degustaba su tazón de ramen, Sakura miró a Naruto con repentina curiosidad.

─Naruto, quiero saber una cosa.

─¿Mn? ─balbuceó sin devolverle la mirada, terminando de sorber unos fideos.

─¿Por qué dijiste que Sasuke y tú sois algo así como novios?

Al escuchar la pregunta, dejó de prestarle toda su atención al ramen y la centró en su amiga. Se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar lo que estaba a punto de explicarle.

─Cuando hablé con Sasuke, bromeé con él acerca de aceptar a Suigetsu porque no tengo novio. Entonces Sasuke me besó y me dijo: ahora sí tienes.

Sakura rodó la mirada con cierto hastío.

─Qué engreído es ese tipo, en serio. ─Suspiró, removiendo un poco su ramen con los palillos─. ¿Y después qué?, ¿él te habló acerca de sus intenciones?

─¿Sus intenciones? ─reiteró, todavía con un suave color en sus mejillas.

─Sí, tonto ─respondió con paciencia─. ¿Te dijo que te quiere?, ¿que quiere una relación formal contigo?, ¿hablará con tus padres sobre ello?

─Bueno… no'ttebayo. ─Sintiéndose contagiado por ella, comenzó a remover también el poco ramen que le quedaba. Escuchó a Sakura bufar con disgusto, y eso le preocupó. ¿Había sido demasiado iluso con Sasuke? Pero de pronto sonrió, recordando algo─. Pero sí aseguró que hablaría con Karin para aclarar todo con ella y hacerla entender que no habría nada entre ellos.

Sakura suspiró una vez más. Naruto, siempre tan crédulo.

─¿De verdad crees que Sasuke hará algo así?

─Sí ─respondió firme─, porque ya lo hizo ─finalizó con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

─¿En serio?

─¡Sí! ─Asintió─. Hace días escuché a Suigetsu hablando por teléfono con Karin. Ella le contaba que Sasuke le dijo que estaba interesado en alguien, y le dijo quién era ese alguien.

Nada más decir aquello, guardó silencio, reparando en algo que hasta ahora había ignorado debido a su problema con Sakura-chan. Desde aquella noche no había visto más a Suigetsu. Él le aseguró que Karin iba a revelarle el nombre de esa persona en la que Sasuke estaba interesado.

¿Suigetsu sabía lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y él?, ¿era por eso que no había vuelto a buscarle? Preocupado, se cruzó de brazos, meditando. ¿Suigetsu había perdido interés en él al conocer sus sentimientos por Sasuke? Lamentaba no haber podido conservar al menos una amistad con él, Suigetsu comenzaba a agradarle.

─¿Y Karin no ha intentado matarte? ─Rió ella.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda del rubio, y después dedicó una mirada de reproche a su amiga.

─¡No bromees con eso, Sakura-chan! Y no, no he visto a Karin desde hace un tiempo.

─Y hablando de Karin, a quien tampoco he visto desde hace días es a Suigetsu ─comentó─. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

─¿Tú también piensas que le ha ocurrido algo? ─cuestionó preocupado.

─Estas semanas se ha mostrado tan insistente contigo, que pienso que lo único que podría lograr que no se aparezca para molestarte es que le haya pasado algo grave. Quizá le atropelló un coche, o descubrió que tiene una enfermedad mortal…

Naruto pasó saliva con esfuerzo, imaginando a Suigetsu agonizando en una cama de hospital. ¿Pero cuál hospital? En Konoha había varios. Realmente empezaba a preocuparse, ¿qué le ocurría a Suigetsu?

─Debería llamar a Suigetsu, pero no tengo su número, tampoco sé dónde vive dattebayo.

Una enérgica palmada de Sakura en la espalda le arrancó la preocupación de golpe.

─Deja de pensar en eso. Seguro que tarde o temprano vuelve a aparecer para continuar acosándote.

En silencio, Naruto terminó sus fideos. No era que deseara ser acosado por Suigetsu, pero como amigo le caía bien. Tras pagar la cuenta, retomaron el camino a sus hogares.

─Naruto, volviendo a lo tuyo con Sasuke… ─Cuando su amigo la miró, continuó hablando─. Eso no puede llamarse "ser novios". Bueno, no sé mucho sobre el tema, pero… ─Al notar la incomodidad en Naruto, guardó silencio un instante─. ¿Habéis hecho algo juntos desde entonces?

─No. ─Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, la interrumpió─. Le dije que le buscaría dentro de unos días porque tenía mucho que estudiar. No es que sea del todo mentira, pero en realidad se lo dije porque necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo que hablamos.

Sakura le dedicó a Naruto una sonrisa llena de aprobación y orgullo.

─¡Bien hecho! Que ese tarado no crea que vas a saltar a sus brazos en la mínima oportunidad.

─Ya han pasado unos días ─comenzó a decir, reflexivo─. Pensé que Sasuke intentaría llamarme o buscarme, pero no lo ha hecho. No sé si eso es bueno o malo.

La chica abrió la boca con intención de animar a Naruto, pero ninguna palabra abandonó sus labios. En primer lugar porque no se le ocurría nada agradable que decir sobre Sasuke que pudiera justificar el hecho de que ese tipo hubiera seguido a rajatabla la petición de Naruto de que no le buscara. Después de todo detestaba a Sasuke. Además, tampoco quería crearle falsas esperanzas a Naruto.

─Si te soy sincero, tengo un poco de miedo'ttebayo ─añadió poco después, casi en un susurro. Incómodo consigo mismo, suspiró y bajó un poco la mirada. Le preocupaba que lo poco que tenía con Sasuke, de nuevo se desmoronara como un castillo de arena─. Siempre, cuando creo que todo va a ir bien con él, acaba saliendo mal. Quiero buscar a Sasuke, pero siempre me digo a mí mismo que mejor al día siguiente.

Justo en ese instante, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse la peor amiga del mundo al estar satisfecha con las dudas de Naruto. Porque si dudaba, cabía la posibilidad de que finalmente no existiera nada serio entre ese tarado de Sasuke y él. En el fondo, una parte de Naruto sabía que no debía dar otra oportunidad. Ya había sido lastimado varias veces.

Pero una punzada molesta en su pecho la incomodó cuando los atormentados ojos azules la enfrentaron. Naruto suplicaba sin palabras ser confortado por ella.

Suspirando hondo y tragándose todo su odio por Sasuke, pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

─Seguro que todo irá bien esta vez ─le animó, esforzándose en mostrar una sonrisa.

Y aquella simple frase pareció disipar todas las dudas en Naruto, quien sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó agradecido.

 **...**

En casa, Minato respondió al teléfono, pensando que quizá sería su esposa para pedirle que fuera a ayudarla con sus pesadas compras. Kushina aprovechaba las ofertas y a veces compraba como si una catástrofe estuviera a punto de llegar.

─Esperaba tu llamada ─comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

Un corto silencio fue su respuesta, desconcertando a Minato.

─¿En serio?

El hombre se ruborizó ligeramente al reconocer una voz masculina y juvenil al otro lado de la línea.

─A-ah… Sasuke-kun ─balbuceó al reconocerle─. Lo siento, pensé que eras Kushina. ─Esperó que Sasuke explicara el motivo de su llamada, pero sólo hubo silencio─. Y… ¿querías algo?

─¿Naruto está en casa?

─No ─respondió raudo. De cualquier forma no quería que su retoño hablara con él, así que agradecía que no estuviera en casa en ese momento.

─¡Estoy en casa'tteba!

Minato reaccionó tarde para cubrir el teléfono con la mano y que así Sasuke no pudiera escuchar. ¡Qué oportuno era su hijo!

─Ahora sí está. ─Escuchó decir a Sasuke.

─¡Oh! ─exclamó Minato, fingiendo sorpresa─. Lo siento, número equivocado. ─Con brusquedad, colgó.

Con su acostumbrada energía, Naruto se desprendió del calzado que acompañaba al uniforme estudiantil y le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre, acercándose a él.

─¿Alguien se equivocó? ─preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

─S-sí… Una anciana que preguntaba por su nieta, y… ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? ─Se rascó la nuca, inquieto, no dudando en cambiar de tema.

─Como todos supongo. ─Se encogió de hombros─. No comeré ─avisó─, ya he comido en Ichiraku con Sakura-chan.

Con interés por lo escuchado, Minato se acercó y tomó la mochila de su hijo.

─¿Una cita? Siempre supe que acabarías siendo novio de Sakura. Desde que la conociste siempre ha sido todo Sakura-chan y Sakura-chan.

El menor abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando sorprendido a su progenitor.

─¿Novia? ¿Qué…?, ¡no! ─casi gritó, alarmado─. Es una amiga, ¡mi mejor amiga!

─Oh… ─musitó un poco confuso por la negación tan efusiva. Naruto se encaminó a la sala, y él no tardó en seguirle, abrazando la mochila contra su pecho─. Aprovechando que tu madre no está en casa, podemos hablar de hombre a hombre. Dime, ¿hay alguna chica bonita que haya captado tu atención?

Tratando de no mirar a su padre a la cara, Naruto tomó asiento en el sofá. Palideció ligeramente, recordando que Minato no sabía sobre su orientación sexual, mucho menos sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke. ¿Sería buen momento para decírselo?

─No ─fue todo lo que dijo.

Al instante, Minato se sentó junto a él, dejando la mochila a un lado.

─No le diré nada a Kushina ─aseguró, pensando que Naruto no quería decirle la verdad por eso─. Será un secreto entre tú y yo.

─Es que… estoy tan centrado en mis estudios que no me he fijado en las chicas'ttebayo. Quiero decir, sabes que me cuesta sacar buenas notas…

Casi se sentía sudar frío. Parecía mentira que hubiera podido hablarle a su madre sobre su orientación sexual y sus sentimientos por Sasuke con algo de soltura, y a su padre no fuera capaz de decirle nada. Quizá fue la situación lo que le empujó a confesárselo a Kushina, o tal vez en ese momento reunió valor quién sabe de dónde. Valor que ahora no encontraba.

─Creo que lo entiendo. Ya llegará tu momento. Seguro que la chica de la que te enamores, caerá rendida ante ti.

Minato no concebía que existiera alguna niña capaz de rechazar a su hijo. Naruto era un buen chico, era apuesto y agradable. Y no es que le estuviera mirando con ojos de padre, ¡claro que no! Cualquiera vería esas cualidades en Naruto.

─Pa… papá ─balbuceó repentinamente nervioso. Podría tantear el tema, explicarle "lo especial" que era Sasuke para él, y ver cómo reaccionaba Minato.

─¿Qué?

─¿Sabes? Sa-Sasuke es… bueno, nos estamos entendiendo. Yo…

─¡Ah! ─exclamó, alarmando a Naruto que casi se abrazó al brazo del sofá─. ¿Ya está todo arreglado? Me alegra. Sé que estabas teniendo algún tipo de problema con él y con Itachi.

─¿Proble…? Oh, eso. ─Mostró una tensa sonrisilla─. Sólo fue un malentendido, todo está bien ahora ─fue todo lo que dijo, sin querer entrar en detalles.

─Me alegro ─insistió. Le devolvió la sonrisa, una sincera─. Podemos dejar de preocuparnos por esos hermanos ahora. ─Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, continuó─. Hace tiempo que no pasamos un momento de calidad juntos. ¿Te parece si hacemos algo?

Naruto suspiró, sintiendo que el poco valor que había reunido se evaporaba. Quizá para la próxima.

 **...**

En la sala de descanso del hospital, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil en la taquilla, junto a sus demás pertenencias. No podía creer que Minato hubiera hecho algo tan infantil para no pasarle el teléfono a su hijo. Él había escuchado claramente que Naruto había llegado a casa en ese momento.

Por un momento había dudado si llamar de nuevo, pero si volvía a contestar Minato podría tener problemas. No le interesaba eso, ahora menos que nunca. Pero por otro lado, había sentido la necesidad de preguntarle a Naruto cuándo demonios iba a dar señales de vida. Naruto no había aparecido por el hospital, tampoco por su apartamento. Pero para no hacerlo muy obvio, llamó teniendo en mente la excusa de decirle que necesitaba de vuelta su tarjeta del hospital. Pero con Minato y Kushina custodiando el teléfono…

Esperar a Naruto a la hora de salida del instituto era imposible, a esa hora él trabajaba. Quién sabe si quizá mientras tanto Naruto había aceptado nuevamente una cita con Suigetsu. Había tratado de hacer caso al consejo de Itachi y esperar a que fuera el propio Naruto quien le buscara para respetar su decisión, pero era difícil. Saber las intenciones de Suigetsu no ayudaba.

Volvió en sí al escuchar la puerta de la sala de descanso abrirse, dando paso a Karin. La chica apenas le había hablado desde que le confesó la verdad. Lo entendía, era normal que ella estuviera enojada.

Sin mostrar su efusividad de siempre, Karin se detuvo en la taquilla junto a la suya, abriéndola.

─¿Un mal día? ─No le dio a Sasuke oportunidad de contestar─. Déjame adivinar, ¿mi prima Kushina te prohibió acercarte a su hijo? ¿O puede ser que ocurrió lo inevitable y Naruto ya se cansó de ti?

─Karin… ─musitó con paciencia. Miró a su alrededor, alguien podría escuchar.

─¿Qué?, ¿todavía no has hablado con mi prima? Y yo que creí que pretendías ir en serio con Naruto. ─Continuó hablando con cierta sorna, cerrando la taquilla cuando terminó de revisar su móvil.

Aunque en el fondo aquello la alegraba. Le confirmaba que los "sentimientos" de Sasuke sólo eran debidos a un estado de confusión. Sabía que Naruto tarde o temprano terminaría pateando lejos a Sasuke, cuando su capricho por él se terminara. Era cuestión de tiempo que Sasuke volviera a ella.

─No voy a hablar de esto contigo, Karin ─fue todo lo que contestó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Teniendo lazo familiar con la familia Uzumaki, tarde o temprano acabaría enterándose de lo que ocurriera entre el mimado de Naruto y Sasuke.

─Por cierto, el lunes es San Valentín. ─Sasuke la miró. Ni se habría acordado de no ser porque ella se lo acababa de decir. Aunque no es que esa fecha fuera importante para él─. Podemos quedar cuando terminen nuestros turnos ─propuso.

Sasuke la miró con cierta curiosidad. No había esperado que Karin volviera a las andadas tras la última conversación que tuvieron. ¿Acaso Karin no iba a rendirse nunca? No quería ser severo, después de todo, aquellas situaciones eran su culpa… pero su paciencia empezaba a agotarse, y su humor iba en decadencia cada día que pasaba y ese mocoso dobe no se ponía en contacto con él.

─No ─respondió tajante.

─Oh, claro, seguramente tienes planes con "tu novia" ─se mofó, ganándose una dura mirada de Sasuke─. ¿Qué? ─cuestionó inocente. Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, se encogió de hombros y se alejó─. Bien, volveré a mi trabajo. Adiós ─dijo sin más, marchándose.

Tensó la mandíbula y respiró hondo, contando hasta diez. Sabía que Karin decía todo eso porque estaba herida, con el tiempo volvería a ser la amiga de siempre, la que él quería de regreso.

Sólo debía ser paciente.

 **...**

─¡Gané! ─exclamó Minato con efusividad, casi saltando en el sofá.

Su alegría no era para menos, por primera vez había logrado ganar a Naruto en ese videojuego de ninjas. Durante años le había sido imposible ganar a su hijo, daba igual qué tipo de juego fuera.

Desde que Naruto había ingresado en el instituto, sus momentos de calidad padre e hijo se habían visto mermados, y fue peor cuando su retoño tuvo que empezar a preparar su primer examen de admisión a la universidad. Y pensar que todavía le quedaba preparar un segundo examen… Y sospechaba que cuando ingresara en la universidad sería peor. Inevitablemente cada vez se estaban distanciando un poco más. Naruto ya no le contaba cómo habían sido sus días de clases como hacía cuando era más pequeño, tampoco le hablaba sobre sus problemas o risas con sus amigos, tampoco le pedía ayuda con los deberes, ni salía efusivo a recibirle con un abrazo cuando llegaba del trabajo. Suspiró con pesadez. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido.

Al menos no trabajaba los fines de semana, y los sábados Naruto salía antes del instituto. Los fines de semana podían verse un poco más. Y pensándolo más fríamente, era mejor que Naruto no tuviera novia ni estuviera interesado en chicas. De otra forma, Naruto dedicaría el fin de semana a la chica de sus sueños y a él le dejaría de lado.

Entonces se sintió mucho más contento de lo que ya estaba. Era afortunado. Su hijo adolescente, su único hijo, no estaba interesado en chicas, podría acaparar a Naruto para él un tiempo más.

─¿Q-qué? ¿En qué momento me has ganado'ttebayo?

La alegría de Minato se evaporó casi por completo, mirando sorprendido a su hijo.

─¿Acaso no estabas prestando atención a la pelea de nuestros shinobis?

─No, lo siento. Estaba distraído ─confesó.

Ya decía él que era extraño que el ninja de Naruto estuviera tan poco participativo en la pelea. Pero por un momento pensó que su habilidad en el juego había aumentado tanto que había pateado a su hijo en tiempo record sin darle oportunidad a hacer algo. El sueño de todo padre de ganar a su hijo en un videojuego, acababa de ser pisoteado.

─No puede ser… ─se lamentó por un instante, pero recobró pronto el ánimo─. ¡Vamos a jugar otra vez!

En cuestión de segundos estaban enfrascados en otra pelea. De nuevo el ninja de Naruto estaba poco activo, así que llevó la mirada a su hijo, quien parecía estar mirando a la nada. Dejó de teclear los botones con su desesperación habitual y encaró a su hijo.

─¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

─¡Estoy en casa'ttebane!

La voz de Kushina sonó con cierta pesadez, lo que les hizo entender al instante que debía de venir cargada de bolsas. Ambos salieron a recibirla, comprobando que estaban en lo cierto. A Kushina se le había ido un poco la mano con las ofertas. Si una catástrofe ocurría, podrían sobrevivir sin problemas durante un tiempo.

Cuando terminaron de colocar todo en su lugar, Naruto vio que Kushina tomaba una caja blanca de rayas rojas con montones de corazones rosas estampados. Curioso se acercó, descubriendo a través del plástico transparente que poseía en la parte superior que se trataba de un gran chocolate con forma de corazón con un "Te amo" escrito en el centro.

─¿Y eso? ─le preguntó, mientras Minato ajeno a ellos colocaba unos huevos en la nevera.

Kushina le mandó callar posando un dedo en sus labios y se acercó a susurrarle confidente.

─El lunes es San Valentín ─le dijo como toda respuesta, sonriendo ligeramente.

Lo primero que llegó a la mente de Naruto, fue que pasado mañana probablemente varias chicas le regalarían a Sasuke sus chocolates, coquetearían con él… La sola idea le fastidiaba terriblemente. Sasuke era su novio ahora, o algo parecido, no quería a chicas pululando a su alrededor con intenciones amorosas.

Cuando Minato abandonó la cocina, vio a su madre esconder el chocolate en un rincón de la nevera.

─Por cierto, Naruto, esta mañana encontré algo que quiero enseñarte.

─¿Qué es? ─preguntó dirigiéndose ambos a la sala, con Minato.

─Espera aquí.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá junto a su padre, quien jugaba solo tratando de vencer a su abandonado ninja.

─¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa dattebayo!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar su mando cuando Kushina regresó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, extendiéndole un papel doblado y algo arrugado.

─¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó abriendo al papel.

La nostalgia le invadió al ver el contenido. Era un dibujo que hizo cuando tenía siete años. Un día de clase, Iruka les mandó como tarea que dibujaran sus tres cosas preferidas junto con una breve explicación. En una esquina dibujó su adorado triciclo, en el otro extremo dibujó varios girasoles y en el centro, como no podía ser de otra forma, dibujó a Sasuke.

Recordaba que esa tarde de sábado, hace diez años, estaba recostado en el suelo de la sala, terminando el dibujo al que le estaba poniendo todo su empeño mientras Minato veía la tele sentado en el sofá:

─¿Qué estás dibujando, hijo? ─Se interesó el adulto.

Con efusividad, Naruto se puso de pie y corrió hacia su padre, mostrándole el papel lleno de garabatos que Minato era incapaz de descifrar.

─Mira, papá, este es mi triciclo dattebayo ─explicó señalando el dibujo y después señalando su juguete abandonado en un rincón de la sala─. Estos son mis girasoles ─continuó señalándolos en el papel─, y este…

─¡Ah! Este soy yo ─se aventuró a decir Minato, interrumpiendo a su pequeño mientras sonreía orgulloso de ser una de las tres cosas preferidas de su hijo.

El pequeño le miró confuso y un poco fastidiado de que no hubiera entendido su dibujo.

─Claro que no, ¡es Sasuke nii-chan! ─señaló en tono obvio.

─¿Qué? ¿Sasuke-kun?

¿Ese mocoso de instituto era una de las cosas preferidas de su hijo? Sólo hacía unos meses que Naruto había empezado a tratar a Sasuke, y su hijo ya tenía a ese chico en un pedestal desde el primer día.

─Sí. Mira, le he dibujado con esa ropa que usa para ir al colegio.

─Instituto ─le corrigió.

Por más explicaciones que diera Naruto, él sólo podía ver un monigote deforme con un pie más grande que otro, un brazo más largo que otro, con las piernas gordas y la cabeza demasiado pequeña, y el cabello era una maraña de rayas negras. Llamó su atención ver que alrededor de Sasuke, había dibujado unas manchitas extrañas.

─¿Has dibujado moscas alrededor de Sasuke-kun? ─cuestionó sofocando una risita.

─¡No son moscas! ─respondió ofendido─. Son estrellas. Cada vez que veo a Sasuke nii-chan, hay estrellas a su alrededor'tteba. ¡Sasuke nii-chan brilla! ─exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Minato se sintió turbado ante la profunda admiración que su pequeño parecía sentir hacia el adolescente. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas, y su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia.

¿Qué tenía Sasuke que hacía que Naruto le admirara tanto?

─¿Por qué te agrada tanto Sasuke-kun? ─Hasta donde él sabía, el adolescente no era precisamente la simpatía personificada, y menos cuando Naruto estaba alrededor.

Pero su hijo no pareció tener que pensar mucho la respuesta.

─Es que Sasuke nii-chan es tan mayor…

─Sólo tiene diecisiete, Naruto.

─¡Y se ve tan _cool_! ─continuó sin escucharle, apretando los puños contra su pecho con efusividad─. ¡De mayor quiero ser como él!

─Ojala que no ─se susurró Minato.

Kushina, que escuchaba entretenida la conversación desde hacía segundos, se acercó hasta situarse tras Minato, recargando los codos en el respaldo del sofá.

─Pero cariño, tienes que dibujar cosas. Sasuke no es una cosa'ttebane ─explicó con una ligera sonrisa divertida.

─¡Cierto! ─exclamó Minato─. Amas el ramen. ¿Por qué no borras a Sasuke-kun y dibujas un bonito tazón de ramen en su lugar? ─propuso.

El pequeño miró un poco desanimado a sus padres y después a su dibujo. Al instante negó y se abrazó al papel, arrugándolo.

─¡No borraré a Sasuke nii-chan'ttebayo! ─sentenció─. Además, ya dibujé un tazón de ramen la semana pasada. Kiba y Sakura-chan dicen que no sé dibujar otra cosa ─explicó con cierto fastidio.

Pensativa, Kushina se llevó una mano a la barbilla, haciendo memoria.

─Cierto, la semana pasada Iruka sensei os dijo que teníais que dibujar lo que queréis ser de mayores.

─¡Sí! Yo seré un vendedor de ramen ─celebró, alejándose de sus padres para ir junto a sus lápices de colores abandonados en el suelo y terminar su dibujo.

Naruto abandonó sus recuerdos mientras sonreía con nostalgia. El dibujo estaba titulado como "Mis tres cosas preferidas por Uzumaki Naruto" Su escritura era espantosa, pero al menos se lograba entender.

─Todavía no alcanzo a comprender que dibujaras a Sasuke-kun y no me dibujaras a mí ─comentó Minato con cierto tinte de celos.

─Lo siento ─atinó a decir, sonriendo ligeramente nervioso.

Kushina le arrebató el dibujo a Naruto para leer el pequeño texto que se encontraba entre el titulo y los dibujos:

─Me gusta mi triciclo porque es muy divertido. Sasuke nii-chan una vez montó mi triciclo y jugó conmigo. ─Rió, tratando de imaginar a Sasuke en el pequeño triciclo, pero le parecía imposible─. También me gustan mucho mis girasoles, un día se los mostré a Sasuke nii-chan y creo que le gustaron mucho. Y mi cosa más preferida de todas es Sasuke nii-chan, él me ha cuidado, me ha llevado al cine, al parque, he dormido en su cama, y soy amigo de su mamá. De mayor quiero ser como Sasuke nii-chan.

Cuando les mostró su dibujo finalizado años atrás, Naruto les contó brevemente sobre el día que su Sasuke nii-chan jugó con él montando en el triciclo, y cuando durmió en su cama.

─Siempre has sobrevalorado a Sasuke-kun, hijo ─dijo Minato─. Pero en el fondo puedo entenderlo, sólo tenías siete años. Por suerte esa etapa de alabanzas a Sasuke-kun ya pasó. ─Tras su comentario quedó un prolongado silencio por parte de Naruto, así que giró para mirarle─. ¿Ocurre algo?

─Sa-Sasuke me… ─balbuceó el menor. Kushina contuvo el aliento, ¿Naruto iba a decir lo que ella pensaba?─. Me agrada mucho. Somos amigos.

─¿Amigos? ─reiteró un poco confuso─. No es que no te crea, pero, nunca te veo con Sasuke-kun. Y no sé qué tipo de amistad podrías llevar con alguien diez años mayor que tú.

─Sasuke y yo nos entendemos bien'ttebayo ─aseguró al instante.

Sin querer intervenir hasta ese momento en la conversación, Kushina había guardado silencio, escuchando atenta lo que Naruto decía sobre Sasuke. Había sido una buena oportunidad para sacar información sobre la relación de su hijo con Sasuke.

─Querido ─habló ella─, ¿Fugaku no es nueve años mayor que tú? Y siempre te has llevado bien con él.

─¿En serio? ─Se sorprendió Naruto. Ahora que lo pensaba, ciertamente Fugaku se veía mayor que su padre. Pero no imaginaba que la diferencia de edad entre sus padres fuera casi la misma que la de Sasuke y él.

─Pero es diferente ─respondió Minato después.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntaron Naruto y Kushina casi al unísono.

Pero Minato no contestó, sólo apartó la mirada. Kushina le estudió con una mirada curiosa, pero no tanto como lo hacía Naruto. Finalmente, ella le extendió el dibujo a su hijo, quien confundido lo tomó.

─Naruto, ¿por qué no llevas esto a tu habitación y lo guardas como recuerdo?

─Pero…

─Así puedes mostrárselo a Sasuke'ttebane.

La mirada de Naruto se iluminó por un instante. Nunca llegó a mostrarle ese dibujo a Sasuke, y aunque el dibujo fueran unos simples garabatos, a una parte de él le hacía ilusión enseñárselo.

─Está bien. ─Asintió marchándose.

Kushina esperó hasta que escuchó a su hijo subir las escaleras. Entonces, con calma rodeó el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

─¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te agrada Sasuke? ─medio afirmó en la pregunta.

─Como dije, Naruto siempre ha sobrevalorado a Sasuke-kun. No digo que sea un mal chico, de hecho él nos ayudó aquella vez que Naruto cayó por la ventana y después le estuvo visitando, no olvido eso. Pero… sé que cuando Naruto era un niño a Sasuke-kun le desagradaba. Y hasta hace poco nuestro hijo se había estado comportando extraño porque tenía problemas con Sasuke-kun y su hermano.

─Pero ya está todo arreglado entre ellos. Es normal entre los amigos tener problemas alguna vez, lo sabes.

─Claro que lo sé. Pero tengo la sensación de que Sasuke-kun no valora a nuestro hijo ni la mitad de lo que Naruto le valora a él. ─Suspiró hondo─. Lo siento, estoy diciendo tonterías. ─Sonrió un poco avergonzado.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa divertida, posando una mano sobre la de su esposo.

─Cuando Naruto era pequeño, sé que siempre sentiste celos del cariño que nuestro hijo le tenía a Sasuke.

Un suave calor acudió a las mejillas de Minato al verse descubierto. Kushina lo supo todo el tiempo y nunca le había dicho nada, probablemente para no incomodarle. Pero era cierto, cuanto más crecía la admiración de Naruto hacia Sasuke, menos tiempo pasaba con su hijo. Naruto ya no quería que fuera él quien le llevara al parque a jugar con sus amigos, al cine, o simplemente a dar un paseo o jugar en casa; siempre les rogaba para que fuera "Sasuke nii-chan" quien hiciera todo eso.

¡Un mocoso que ni siquiera apreciaba a su pequeño Naruto le estaba robando su papel de padre! El poco tiempo que tenía para dedicárselo a su retoño, Sasuke se lo robaba. Por eso, cuando un día Kushina le comentó sobre el evidente desagrado que Sasuke sentía hacia Naruto y que no sabía cómo hacer que su hijo dejara de ir por casa de los Uchiha, sintió una mezcla de enojo y alivio. Enojo porque ese niñato engreído no sabía apreciar a su hijo. Alivio porque era cuestión de tiempo que Naruto se diera cuenta por sí mismo y por fin despreciara a Sasuke.

Por suerte, ese momento no tardó en llegar. Naruto volvió a colocarle en el pedestal del que Sasuke le había pateado vilmente. Su hijo era sólo suyo de nuevo.

Y ahora, años después, Naruto afirmaba que Sasuke era su amigo. No lograba entender qué clase de admiración le profesaba Naruto para querer de nuevo ser su amigo, incluso después de haber tenido problemas con él recientemente.

─Claro que no, Kushina ─respondió finalmente─. Yo, sintiendo celos de un niño de diecisiete años…

─A mí no puedes engañarme'ttebane.

Dándose por vencido, Minato suspiró. Una mano de su esposa le acarició los cabellos de la nuca, serenándole. Sólo esperaba que Sasuke no le robara la atención de su hijo una vez más. Sasuke tenía toda la pinta de ser alguien hosco, poco sociable, seguramente una amistad con alguien tan carismático y extrovertido como era Naruto jamás funcionaría.

No había de qué preocuparse. La amistad de su hijo con Sasuke tenía los días contados, sólo tenía que esperar una vez más y todo terminaría.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó la expresión de ligera inquietud en Kushina, quien en ese momento meditaba sobre los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Sasuke. Quizá sería buena idea que Naruto le contara pronto sobre su orientación sexual, y después, con el tiempo, hablarle sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke; así la noticia no sería tan impactante como lo fue para ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! Este capítulo iba a ser un poquito más corto, dieciséis páginas. Pero después de preguntar en mi facebook, todas prefirieron que el capítulo fuera de veinticuatro páginas (que era la otra opción) en vez de dieciséis :)

En este capítulo se ha podido ver un poco más sobre Minato y su opinión sobre Sasuke. ¿Qué tal? ¿Esperabais que Minato guardara en su interior celos hacia Sasuke?

Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización. Quienes me siguen en Facebook o me dejaron review con login, saben el motivo de este parón. Para los que no tienen idea de lo que hablo y quieren saber el motivo del retraso en la actualización, pueden ir a mi perfil y leer donde pone "AVISO 23-Junio-2016"

Para los impacientes (?) que siempre quieren algún pequeño **spoiler** , sólo puedo decir que para el próximo capítulo ya viene el **S** asu **N** aru :D

Según mis fuentes, sí, Fugaku SÍ es nueve años mayor que Minato. Minato y Kushina son de la misma edad. Mientras que Mikoto es cuatro años mayor que Minato y Kushina, y cinco años menor que Fugaku.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	18. Un amor clandestino

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 18: "Un amor clandestino":

Aquella tarde de domingo, Mikoto sonrió ampliamente cuando tocaron la puerta de su hogar, pensando que quizá sería Itachi o Sasuke, tal vez los dos. Su sonrisa se suavizó por un instante cuando al abrir la puerta descubrió que no se trataba de ninguno de sus hijos. Pero no por ello la visita era desagradable.

─Naruto, hola.

─Buenas tardes, Mikoto. ─Le devolvió la sonrisa.

─¿Qué te trae por aquí? Entra ─invitó. Al ver un poco inseguro al rubio, con confianza le tomó del brazo y le instó a ingresar─. ¿Es mi imaginación o te ves repentinamente tímido? ─bromeó.

─No quería molestar'ttebayo, pero… me preguntaba si… ─balbuceó deteniéndose en el rellano de la entrada─. Necesito hablar con Itachi, pero no sé dónde vive…

─Entiendo. ¿Quieres que te dé su dirección?

─Si no es molestia…

Con un movimiento de mano, Mikoto le indicó que le siguiera. Naruto se retiró el calzado sin cuidado y entró tras ella.

─¿Itachi trabaja hoy?

─No ─respondió la mujer, buscando papel y bolígrafo en la sala─. Y si está trabajando, seguro que lo está haciendo en su apartamento. ─Anotó la dirección en el pedacito de papel─. Por cierto, ¿para qué quieres ver a Itachi?

Era por eso que Naruto había dudado en pedirle a Mikoto la dirección de Itachi, porque temía esa pregunta. No se le había ocurrido ninguna excusa decente que decirle.

─Ah, pues… Te-tengo un amigo que tiene un problema… ¡necesita un abogado!

─En ese caso es mejor si te doy el número de Itachi y tú se lo pasas a tu amigo ─sugirió─. Itachi no recibe clientes en casa.

─¡No! Es sólo que… quiero comentarle el caso de mi amigo… ─Sonrió nervioso─. ¿Me das la dirección? ─casi suplicó, con una tensa sonrisa.

La mujer asintió, entregándole el papel con la dirección. Al instante lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, agradeciendo por la información.

─Por cierto, ¿has visto a Sasuke últimamente?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio que en un primer momento no supo qué contestar. No había visto a Sasuke desde que habló con él en su apartamento, y la verdad es que ya no aguantaba más la lejanía autoimpuesta. Más que un castigo para Sasuke, parecía un castigo para sí mismo.

─No ─se limitó a decir.

─¿No? ─Se sorprendió─. Pensaba que Sasuke y tú os estabais frecuentando. Después de todo sois amigos, ¿no? ─indagó.

─Algo así.

─¿Algo así? ─reiteró una vez más, con sumo interés, tomando la muñeca de Naruto y casi arrastrándole a la cocina─. Que descortés soy, no te he ofrecido un té. Vamos a la cocina y me cuentas.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Contarle?, ¿contarle qué? No podía contarle nada. No iba a decirle que suspiraba por Sasuke, que era algo así como su novio.

─Es que tengo un poco de prisa. ─Trató de librarse de la inminente conversación incómoda.

─Sólo será un momento. ¿Vas a privarme de tu compañía?

Por un momento Naruto juró que Mikoto estaba manipulando la situación a su favor, tratando de convencerle al dedicarle la mirada más inocente y encantadora que jamás le había conocido a la mujer. Suspiró. No, eran imaginaciones suyas, Mikoto no haría algo así.

─Sasuke y yo nos entendemos, pero apenas nos vemos, eso es todo'ttebayo.

La mujer mostró una sonrisa, pero en el fondo no estaba muy convencida con la respuesta. Deseaba algo un poco más explicito.

─¿Sabes? Me alegra que mi hijo vea en ti un amigo ─confesó yendo a calentar agua para el té.

Entonces a Naruto la conversación no le pareció tan incómoda, al contrario, captó su atención de tal forma que sin ser invitado tomó asiento frente a la mesa de la cocina.

─¿Te alegra? ─reiteró.

─Sí. ─Giró a verle con una sonrisa─. Eres un buen chico, alegre, enérgico, extrovertido… Sin duda mi hijo necesita la compañía de alguien así.

Un rubor acudió a las bronceadas mejillas ante tanto halago. Siempre fue consciente de que le agradaba a Mikoto, pero no sabía que la mujer tenía un concepto tan bueno de él. Dejó escapar una suave risita avergonzada, rascándose la nuca.

─Pues… gracias ─balbuceó.

─Y aprovechando que ninguno de los dos tenéis pareja, podríais frecuentaros más. ─Una suave risa se le escapó cuando escuchó a Naruto toser repentinamente─. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dije que mi hijo era novio de tu prima? Todo fue un malentendido. Sasuke está soltero.

Había querido aclararle eso a Naruto desde que supo que le había herido con aquel desatinado comentario tiempo atrás. En silencio percibió que al instante el rubio la miraba con interés, con un brillo en su mirada.

─Oh, aunque quizá me he aventurado demasiado y tú sí tienes novia ─comentó inocente, llevándose pensativa una mano a la mejilla.

Al instante Naruto negó sacudiendo las manos y la cabeza lleno de energía. No quería que Mikoto pudiera hacerse una idea equivocada y comentárselo a su familia, sería malo si Sasuke se enteraba y existía un nuevo malentendido entre ellos.

─¡No!, ¡no tengo novia dattebayo!

─Eso es perfecto, podréis dedicaros más tiempo el uno al otro, ¿no te parece?

─Supongo ─respondió con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa─. Pero Sasuke está muy ocupado con su trabajo.

─Lo sé. El trabajo acabará estresando a mi hijo, no me gustaría que se volviera más frío y reservado de lo que ya es, por eso pienso que tu compañía le hará mucho bien en su tiempo libre. Serás una buena influencia en su vida.

Inevitablemente, Naruto se preguntó si Mikoto seguiría diciendo lo mismo si supiera los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke. Quizá ella dejaría de verle como un buen chico, ya no le tendría aprecio, le ordenaría que se mantuviera lejos de Sasuke porque era una mala influencia para él.

Mikoto seguramente prefería ver a su hijo emparejado con Karin antes que con él. Y no podía enojarse con ella, después de todo eso era lo "normal", un chico emparejado con una chica.

Tras guardar un pequeño silencio, Naruto se puso de pie con intención de irse, pero la voz de la mujer le interrumpió.

─Por cierto, ¿le devolviste a Sasuke la chaqueta?

─Claro. ─Asintió─. Fui al hospital y se la di, como me dijiste.

─Te lo agradezco ─le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de girar para servir el té en un par de vasos─. Deberías salir más abrigado a la calle, Naruto. Por suerte ese día mi hijo te prestó su chaqueta, pero podrías resfriarte.

─Lo sé. ─Sonrió agradecido con la preocupación de Mikoto─. Pero cuando voy a jugar fútbol no me gusta abrigarme, y como voy directo a casa no me da frío. Pero ese día me entretuve hablando con Sasuke… ─Se interrumpió al ser consciente de que empezaba a hablar de más.

─Y te prestó su chaqueta ─finalizó por el menor.

Un pequeño mal presentimiento recorrió a Naruto en forma de escalofrío. Mikoto le recordaba a cuando su madre trataba de sacarle alguna información, y le inquietaba que esa información que Mikoto quería obtener estaba relacionada con Sasuke. Algo no andaba bien. Normalmente Mikoto le preguntaba sobre sus estudios y cosas por el estilo, pero ahora se mostraba especialmente insistente en hablar de Sasuke.

─¡Se me ha hecho tarde'tteba! ─exclamó de pronto, retrocediendo un paso─. Gracias por la dirección.

─¿Te vas?, ¿ya? ¿No vas a beber tu té? ─Trató de retenerle un poco más, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa.

Con prisa, Naruto tomó el humeante vaso de la mesa y bebió gran parte de su contenido. Estaba demasiado caliente, pero no se quejó.

─Gracias por el té. ¡Adiós! ─exclamó marchándose presuroso.

Mikoto suspiró resignada. Tal vez había sido demasiado obvia, Naruto parecía haber notado algo raro.

─Será para otro momento ─se dijo a sí misma, tomando asiento para beberse su té.

 **...**

─¿Naruto-kun? ─La voz de Itachi se escuchó genuinamente sorprendida.

El rubio respiraba sofocado, tratando de decir algo. Al parecer había llegado corriendo.

─Ah… yo… Itachi…

El mayor se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Naruto ingresar. Al ofrecerle un vaso de agua, el otro aceptó de inmediato, estaba sediento. En cuanto lo tuvo en su mano se lo bebió del tirón.

─Gracias'ttebayo. ─Se limpió un pequeño rastro de agua con el dorso de la mano, entregándole de vuelta el vaso.

Itachi dejó el vaso en una pequeña mesa frente a un sofá, ésta estaba llena de papeles. Naruto lo notó al instante y se detuvo observando aquello. Había interrumpido a Itachi en su trabajo.

─Creo que he llegado en mal momento.

─No te preocupes, Naruto-kun ─respondió tomando asiento en el sofá, invitando al rubio a acompañarle─. Confieso que me sorprende tu visita.

─Lo sé. ─Tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sofá.

─¿Sasuke te ha dado mi dirección?

─No, fue tu madre.

El mayor asintió, ordenando un poco el desastre de papeles que tenía sobre la pequeña mesa.

─Itachi, yo… quería disculparme contigo. ─Los ojos negros se posaron en él, mirándole con interés─. Ya sabes, te traté mal aquellas veces que intentaste hablar conmigo. Y yo no quise escucharte…

─No tiene importancia.

─¡Claro que la tiene! ─exclamó─. Todo fue un malentendido. Después de hablar contigo en la cafetería, hice lo que me dijiste y mantuve la distancia con Sasuke un tiempo. Le busqué después de Año Nuevo, y él estaba con Karin en su apartamento. Ella me aseguró que estaban teniendo una cita y Sasuke no lo negó. Traté de aferrarme a lo que me dijiste, pero no pude'ttebayo.

─Sasuke dudaba de tus sentimientos, por eso no negaba tener algo con ella.

Naruto asintió. Algo parecido habló con Itachi en la cafetería. Pero después de ver a Karin en el apartamento de Sasuke, y para rematar la conversación que tuvo con ella en el hospital, sembraron dudas en él.

─Lamento lo que ocurrió ─insistió tras un breve silencio─. Debí haber confiado en ti, o al menos haber hablado antes contigo.

─Lo importante es que ya has hablado con Sasuke, y espero que todo haya quedado arreglado ─comentó como si no supiera nada del asunto.

─Mn, sí. ─Asintió─. Pero no he visto a Sasuke desde que hablé con él ─confesó.

─¿Y eso por qué? ─preguntó con disimulada curiosidad.

─Necesitaba pensar dattebayo. Y también, quería darle a Sasuke un poco de su propia medicina.

Una ligera sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Itachi. Era normal que después de todas las inseguridades y mentiras de Sasuke, Naruto-kun no saltara a sus brazos a la mínima oportunidad.

─Estoy seguro de que Sasuke ha captado tu mensaje y no volverá a comportarse así.

─¿Tú crees?

─Sí, conozco a mi hermano.

Tras un pequeño silencio, Naruto habló.

─Te confieso que había esperado que Sasuke me buscara o me llamara, pero nada de eso ha ocurrido.

Itachi sabía perfectamente que su hermano había ansiado ponerse en contacto con el rubio, pero él mismo le aconsejó que no lo hiciera cuando Sasuke le contó que Naruto le había pedido tiempo. Pero continuó actuando frente a Naruto como si no supiera nada.

─Tal vez ha tenido mucho trabajo, o quizá te está dejando tiempo para que medites vuestra conversación ─comentó casual.

─Seguramente será eso. Al final de nuestra conversación le pedí tiempo para pensar y le dije que yo le buscaría.

─Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, Naruto-kun ─le dijo con una tenue sonrisa─. Apuesto que Sasuke te está esperando.

Un rubor apareció en las bronceadas mejillas. ¿De verdad Sasuke le estaba esperando? Le era difícil imaginar a ese teme esperando volver a verle.

─Gracias, Itachi'ttebayo ─dijo poniéndose de pie.

─¿Te marchas?

─Sí. Sólo quería disculparme contigo, te dejo trabajar.

─Puedes venir cada vez que quieras. Y si tienes algún problema con mi tonto hermano menor no dudes en hablar conmigo. Le haré entrar en razón.

Naruto rió al escuchar la forma en que Itachi llamó a Sasuke.

─Claro ─respondió.

─Entonces, Naruto-kun, ¿cuándo buscarás a Sasuke?

─Pronto. Muy pronto ─respondió antes de marcharse.

─Bien ─se dijo a sí mismo cuando se quedó solo. La espera de Sasuke había terminado.

Sin más regresó a su trabajo. Sabía que Naruto-kun no dejaría pasar un tiempo muy prolongado antes de volver a buscar a Sasuke. Sus sentimientos por él eran evidentes y estaba ansioso por dárselos a Sasuke.

 **...**

Al ser domingo por la tarde, la cafetería estaba bastante llena. Sasuke esperaba tomando un café, aunque estaba algo inquieto y por ese motivo apenas había tomado unos sorbos.

La tarde anterior, en uno de sus descansos se topó con Karin, y aprovechando la suerte de que en ese momento la sala de descanso se encontraba vacía, trató de hablar con ella, retomando en parte la conversación que la chica zanjó la otra noche. Le dijo que sabía que Suigetsu se había acercado a Naruto incitado por ella. Al principio Karin se mostró reacia a mantener la conversación, pero finalmente la pelirroja acabó explotando y se excusó diciendo que lo hizo porque le amaba y no quería perderle. Manteniendo la calma, le contestó que eso no era amor, que gracias a su proceder había lastimado a Naruto, su primo; y a Suigetsu, un amigo de la infancia. Le ordenó que no volviera a hacer algo así, y aquello molestó profundamente a Karin quien abandonó la sala con un portazo.

Y fue en aquel momento que sentenció que la situación entre ellos se estaba volviendo insostenible. Así que a la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que era día de descanso telefoneó a Karin alegando que necesitaba verla por algo importante. No le costó mucho que la chica accediera. El problema vino cuando trató de hacer lo mismo con Suigetsu. A él sí fue difícil hacerle ceder, pero finalmente lo logró.

Así que a escondidas del otro, había citado a Karin y a Suigetsu en la misma cafetería, a la misma hora. Esperaba que aquello no terminara empeorando la delicada situación entre ellos.

─Lamento el retraso.

La voz de Karin sacó a Sasuke de sus meditaciones. Ignoraba que la chica había llegado tarde a posta con la esperanza de haber logrado que Sasuke se inquietara al menos un poco.

─Está bien ─concedió escueto.

La chica pidió un té en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de interceptar a un camarero. Después, miró atenta a Sasuke.

─¿Y bien?, ¿qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar?

Sasuke estudió su alrededor, sin encontrar rastro de Suigetsu.

─Todavía no ─respondió.

Cuando el camarero le entregó su orden a Karin, Suigetsu apareció.

─Se me hizo un poco tarde… ─Se interrumpió al ver que Sasuke no estaba solo. Frunció el ceño con desconcierto─. ¿Qué significa esto?

─¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! ─secundó la chica con incomodidad. No había visto a Suigetsu desde que tuvieron aquel enfrentamiento en el apartamento de éste.

─Necesitamos hablar ─les dijo Sasuke en tono obvio─. Siéntate, Suigetsu.

Aunque Sasuke pensó que no lo haría y que su plan de reconciliación se iría al traste, finalmente el otro tomó asiento. De mala gana, eso sí.

─No puedo creer que de nuevo me hayas mentido, bastardo. Aseguraste que estaríamos tú y yo.

─Si te decía la verdad lo más probable es que no hubieses venido.

─¡Pues claro que no! No quiero verle la cara a la bruja y al traidor.

Aunque la otra noche hicieron las paces, o algo parecido, para Sasuke era evidente que Suigetsu todavía le guardaba cierto rencor.

─¡No soy una bruja, idiota! ─rebatió ella.

Antes de que la pelea iniciara y probablemente les sacaran de la cafetería a patadas, Sasuke dio un manotazo en la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar únicamente la atención de sus dos amigos, que guardaron silencio y le miraron.

─No nos hemos comportado como unos buenos amigos… ─comenzó, pero fue interrumpido.

─Habla por la bruja manipuladora y por ti. Yo no he mentido ni utilizado a nadie ─escupió con acidez.

Por una vez Karin no respondió al insulto y bajó la mirada con cierto pesar.

─Suigetsu, yo…

─No puedo creer que me utilizaras para conquistar a quien no quiere de ti ni la hora. Siempre has estado ciega, Karin, pero éramos amigos y trataba de apoyarte a mi manera. Pero ahora no me voy a callar lo que pienso: lo que sientes por Sasuke es obsesión. Nunca te verá como tú quieres.

Sasuke dudó que hubiera sido buena idea citarles allí. Quizá hubiera sido mejor hablar con ellos por separado. Pensó que al tratarse de un lugar público se contendrían un poco en sus humores explosivos, y sería más sencillo arreglarlo todo.

─¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir que es obsesión!? ¿Y qué hay de lo que sientes por Naruto?, ¿acaso no es una obsesión?

─¡No! ─sentenció─. Él realmente me gusta, mis intenciones con él son sinceras.

─¡Entonces no veo la diferencia entre tus sentimientos por Naruto y los míos por Sasuke, porque siento lo mismo que tú!

Un nuevo golpe de parte de Sasuke en la mesa les hizo enmudecer justo cuando un camarero se acercaba a tomar el pedido de Suigetsu. Cuando éste se marchó, Sasuke habló.

─Estamos aquí para tratar de solucionar esto ─les indicó─. Toda esta situación es mi culpa, lo sé. Por mis inseguridades. Tenía que haberme sincerado antes con Karin, y no debí ocultar mis intenciones con Naruto.

Al escuchar eso, ambos fruncieron el ceño, con los celos punzándoles.

─Toda esa palabrería no sirve de nada ─replicó Suigetsu─. Quiero saber qué va a pasar ahora. Deberíamos pensar lo mejor para Naruto, y lo mejor es que él esté conmigo. Yo le protegeré de una prima tan rastrera como Karin y de los mentirosos como tú.

─¡Naruto no es una princesa en apuros, imbécil! ─casi gritó Karin con evidente molestia.

No comprendía la fijación de Sasuke y Suigetsu por Naruto. ¡Sólo era un niño mimado y caprichoso!

Sasuke suspiró hondo, rogando por paciencia. No quería que se dedicaran a lanzarse reproches, sólo quería arreglar todo.

─¡Lo que pasa es que sientes celos de Naruto! ─picó Suigetsu con saña.

La chica se incorporó un poco para tomar a Suigetsu de la pechera en actitud amenazante. Acostumbrado a la actitud violenta de la pelirroja, él no se inmutó.

─¡Repite eso si te atreves!

─Basta ─ordenó Sasuke. Su voz serena pero autoritaria bastó para que Karin soltara su agarre en el otro y se sentara de nuevo. Lo que menos deseaba era empezar a llamar la atención de los demás y les echaran de la cafetería por alborotadores─. Karin ─llamó.

─¿Qué?

─Necesito que me prometas que no vas a intentar nada en contra de Naruto. ─Todavía le sorprendía recordar que Suigetsu llegó hasta Naruto incitado por ella. Pero no le reclamó nada sobre ese asunto. No se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo cuando Karin podía reclamarle a él la actitud que había tenido con ella durante años ─. Es tu primo ─le recordó.

Más indignada que sorprendida, Karin se removió en su asiento y se acomodó las gafas.

─Soy prima de Kushina, no de él. ¿Y por quién me tomas?

─Te toma por lo que eres ─intervino Suigetsu─: una bruja. Y me uno a Sasuke, nada de intentar algo contra Naruto.

Karin bufó molesta, mirando indignada a ambos chicos.

─No haré nada ─aseguró─. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Naruto os aleje de una patada. Primero a ti ─Señaló a Sasuke y a continuación a Suigetsu─, y después a ti. Sólo es un niño caprichoso que ha encontrado juguetes nuevos para jugar.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Suigetsu se adelantó.

─Bien, pues entonces mantente a un lado y deja que estos "juguetes nuevos" se encarguen de la situación llegado el momento.

─¡Hum! ─Resopló con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos. Sasuke empezaba a cansarse de pedirles calma constantemente para arreglar las cosas. No esperaba que fuera a resultar tan complicado solucionar aquel asunto. En ese lapso de silencio, otro camarero se acercó a dejar la orden de Suigetsu. El chico miró su refresco y después enfrentó a Sasuke con suspicacia.

─Espero que esta vez no te marches sin pagar.

─Y yo espero que dejemos de desviarnos del tema principal una y otra vez ─respondió sin inmutarse con el comentario del otro─. Somos adultos, debemos poder arreglar esto.

─El hecho de que seamos adultos no significa que todo pueda repararse, hay cosas que no tienen arreglo, y menos cuando no te piden disculpas ─recalcó al final, mirando de soslayo a la chica que con cierta incomodidad tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo al té─. ¿Así que no te vas a disculpar por tu comportamiento despreciable, bruja?

─¡No me llames bruja, tú… basura!

Con la paciencia colmada Sasuke se puso de pie dispuesto a irse, cortando la inminente pelea entre sus amigos.

─¿Sasuke? ─preguntó la pelirroja, confundida.

─Si no queréis solucionar esto mejor me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Antes de que los otros dijeran algo más, se alejó en dirección a la barra para pagar y sin despedirse se marchó.

Con una sonrisita de satisfacción, Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el respaldo de su asiento.

─Al menos esta vez no se ha ido sin pagar. ─Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la chica, la miró, encontrándola cabizbaja y repentinamente pensativa─. ¿Y ahora qué?

Con el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, Karin apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

─Yo… lo siento ─susurró tan bajo que apenas ella misma se escuchó.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó acercándose un poco más al asiento de la chica

─Que… bueno, lo siento ─repitió un poco más alto, todavía cabizbaja.

En esta ocasión Suigetsu sí la escuchó, pero decidió divertirse un poco. Ocultando una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó un poco más a ella.

─Todavía no puedo escucharte, ¿qué has dicho, bruja?

─¡Q-que lo siento! ─exclamó en un tartamudeo─. ¡Y deja de llamarme bruja! ─ordenó levantando la mirada, sorprendiéndose al tener el rostro contrario tan cerca─. Idiota, no te acerques tanto.

─¿Que sientes qué cosa? ─indagó, sin inmutarse por todo lo demás que ella dijo y sin apartarse ni un poco.

Karin chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, ese bastardo quería más que una insulsa disculpa.

─Escúchame bien porque sólo lo diré una vez: lo siento. No debí utilizarte a mi conveniencia. Actué sin pensar…

─Cuando se trata de Sasuke, nunca piensas ─interrumpió.

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas de la pelirroja, pero por una vez se mordió la lengua y no le dedicó una respuesta soez.

─Porque le amo, siempre le he amado.

Suigetsu soltó un hondo suspiro hastiado que chocó contra el rostro de la chica, arrancándole un involuntario y suave escalofrío.

─Eso no es amor. Si le amaras buscarías su felicidad sobre cualquier cosa, y él ya te aclaró que esa felicidad no se la vas a dar tú ─habló con cierta calma.

La chica le dedicó una mirada dolida, pero trató de no alterarse esta vez.

─Entonces aplícate tus propias palabras. Tú no eres la felicidad de Naruto, a él le gusta Sasuke. Si de verdad le quieres, busca su felicidad ─picó con algo de saña.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño. En el fondo ella tenía razón, pero había una diferencia entre ellos dos, y era que al menos él no había intentado conquistar a Naruto usando malas artes como ella había hecho con Sasuke.

─Yo sí me haría a un lado sólo por ver feliz a Naruto ─afirmó.

─Yo también haría lo mismo por Sasuke ─aseguró.

─¿En serio? ─No estaba muy convencido.

─¡Sí!

Por fin Suigetsu apartó el rostro, dándole su espacio a Karin.

─Si lo que dices es cierto, significa que has madurado más de lo que imaginaba, y en tan poco tiempo… ─comentó gratamente impresionado.

─¡Yo siempre he sido madura!

─Por favor… ─Rodó la mirada─. Ambos sabemos que cuando se trata de Sasuke se te olvidan la madurez, los modales, los sentimientos de los demás… ¡todo!, y sólo piensas en ti.

Karin chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¡Estúpido Suigetsu!

─De acuerdo, entonces hablaremos cuanto antes con Sasuke para contarle que has entrado en razón y te harás a un lado para que él sea feliz. ─Sonrió entre dientes.

─¡Claro! ─exclamó con ironía─. Y después iremos a hablar con Naruto para contarle lo mismo, ¿te parece? ─Fingió su mejor sonrisa.

─¡No te necesito para hablar con Naruto! ─replicó.

─Yo tampoco a ti para hablar con Sasuke, dientes de piraña.

─Bruja ─masculló con un tic sacudiéndole una ceja.

Con un movimiento brusco, la chica se puso de pie con intención de macharse a pesar de no haber terminado su té.

─Como sea. Ya me he disculpado contigo. ─Volvió al tema principal.

─¿Esperas que te perdone sin más y retomemos nuestra amistad como si nada hubiera ocurrido? ─Ella guardó un silencio evidentemente incómodo que le hizo sonreír en su interior. Al menos ahora sí lucía verdaderamente arrepentida─. ¿Volverías a hacerlo de nuevo?, ¿volverías a utilizarme?

─¡No! ─negó tajante─. Sé que no debí hacerlo, lo lamento mucho.

Suigetsu sonrió, ahora sí abiertamente, y con diversión alargó una mano para pellizcarle una mejilla a Karin.

─Efectivamente has madurado.

Un inesperado rubor se acumuló en las mejillas de la chica. Al instante cortó el contacto con un manotazo y se marchó presurosa, dejando confuso a Suigetsu.

─Está loca ─asumió encogiéndose de hombros, dispuesto a terminarse su refresco antes de marcharse.

La breve conversación con Karin le había hecho pensar sobre sus sentimientos por Naruto. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes.

 **...**

─¡Naruto, mira!

El nombrado se detuvo cuando apenas salía de las inmediaciones del instituto, viendo a Kiba que se acercaba y abría su mochila que estaba a rebosar de chocolates envueltos en papeles de llamativos colores. El castaño le estaba presumiendo lo que él consideraba un trofeo, aunque la mayoría de esos chocolates eran de amistad y no de amor*.

─¡Oh! Este año has recibido más que el anterior'ttebayo ─comentó sorprendido.

─¿Cuántos has conseguido tú? ─Le incitó a que le mostrara sus chocolates, así podría comparar quién había recibido más.

Naruto abrió su mochila y rebeló el mismo contenido que su amigo, su mochila estaba también casi a rebosar. En su caso, la gran mayoría también eran chocolates de amistad, exceptuando a alguna que se había aventurado a regalarle chocolate de amor, y aunque él había tratado de rechazarlo, ellas habían insistido en dárselo.

─Ni creas que voy a contarlos para comparar quién tiene más. Hoy tengo prisa por llegar a casa, hay algo que quiero hacer.

─¿En serio?, ¿qué es eso tan importante? ─preguntó suspicaz.

El inesperado llamado de Sakura le vino como caído del cielo, ya que así no tendría que mentirle para no contarle que pretendía ir a ver a Sasuke.

─¡Naruto! Tonto, ¿por qué no me has esperado para salir juntos? ─replicó, respirando agitada cuando le alcanzó.

─Lo siento, Sakura-chan. ─Sólo atinó a disculparse con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Como sea, quería darte esto. ─De su mochila sacó un paquetito de plástico transparente, dentro se podía apreciar un chocolate de buen tamaño con forma de corazón, y sobre éste se podía leer "Amigos para siempre" escrito con chocolate negro─. Quería que mi chocolate fuese el último que recibieras.

El rubio tomó el chocolate con emoción, bajo la recelosa mirada de Kiba se que mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los puños.

─Sakura-chan, ¡gracias! ─De inmediato abrió la cajita, sacando el chocolate y partiendo el corazón por la mitad─. Toma, lo comeremos juntos dattebayo. ─Le ofreció una mitad.

La chica aceptó gustosa la mitad del corazón, y mientras ambos comían su parte, Kiba no pudo contener más sus celos.

─¿Acaso a mí no me vas a regalar chocolate, Sakura?

─Oh, cierto. Lo olvidaba ─comentó volviendo a buscar en su mochila. Kiba sonrió triunfante, obtendría otro chocolate especial de amistad como Naruto─. Toma.

Inuzuka quedó mudo cuando Sakura le extendió una pequeña bolsita de tela atada con un lazo rosa. Al abrirla apenas había un mísero puñado de bombones.

─¿Es una broma? ─replicó ofendido. Él merecía más que eso.

─¿Tienes algún problema? ─Alzó un puño en actitud amenazante─. Cómo se nota que no eres una chica*, no tienes ni idea de lo caros que están los chocolates, y son muchos los que tenía que comprar. ¡Sé agradecido, idiota! ─Se había gastado todos sus ahorros. Tenía muchos amigos a los que comprarles chocolates, además el de Naruto fue especialmente caro. Pero no se arrepentía.

─¡Ni-ninguno! ─exclamó cauto al ver el puño de la chica cerca de su rostro. No fuera que Sakura decidiera quitarle los bombones después de golpearle si la hacía enfadar. Después dedicó una mirada envidiosa a Naruto que terminaba su chocolate y se relamía los dedos mientras gimoteaba de gusto─. Estúpido Naruto… ─masculló. Ese chocolate tenía toda la pinta de ser caro, ¡apostaba que estaba más delicioso que todos los chocolates que llevaba en su mochila!

Se mantuvo en su lugar, viendo cómo Naruto y Sakura se dedicaban una sonrisa para después marcharse juntos a casa. Gruñó con fastidio. Después decidió que era mejor ignorar a esos dos e ir a buscar a Shikamaru, Chouji y los demás. Les preguntaría cuántos chocolates habían conseguido y compararían para ver quién tenía más y mejores chocolates.

 **...**

Sasuke juraba que aquel era el peor día de su vida desde que había empezado a trabajar en el hospital. El peor lunes. El día anterior tras su charla frustrada con sus amigos decidió no ir a casa de sus padres, con tanto trabajo tenía la limpieza del apartamento un poco descuidada, así que se puso manos a la obra. Después cenó en el cómodo silencio de su apartamento, hasta que su madre llamó para preguntarle por qué todavía no había pasado por casa. Se excusó diciendo que había quedado con unos compañeros del hospital y que por ese día no les visitaría. Si le decía que en realidad le apetecía estar solo, Mikoto le habría terminado presionando para que fuera a casa. Tras eso se dio un relajante baño, y se fue a dormir.

Su desgracia inició cuando en algún momento de la noche, mientras dormía, la batería de su teléfono móvil se agotó y eso provocó que la alarma no sonara para despertarle. Por suerte su reloj biológico le había hecho despertar sólo una hora más tarde de lo que debería. Podría haber sido peor. Llegó al trabajo dos horas más tarde. ¿Las consecuencias? Pacientes furiosos por hacerles llamar horas más tarde de la hora prevista. Era raro el paciente que no le dedicaba una mala mirada, otros incluso le habían hecho unas llamadas de atención sobre su impuntualidad y la falta de respeto que eso suponía a los pacientes. Y él, como médico no podía perder los estribos tan fácilmente pero, ¡joder!, ¿acaso ellos nunca se habían dormido?, ¿eran perfectos?

Algunos pacientes se mostraban tan afanados en quejarse que ni recordaban el motivo de su cita médica. Muy pocos realmente fueron comprensivos cuando les explicaba lo que había ocurrido con su alarma. No le gustaba dar explicaciones, pero no quería quedar como un tipo incompetente. Algunos incluso llegaron a decir que exigirían que otro médico les viera en la siguiente revisión. En resumidas cuentas, un asco de día. Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, algunas enfermeras que trabajaban en la misma planta que él le regalaron chocolates, y no fueron _giri-choko_ sino _honmei-choko*_. Nada más hacía falta ver el costoso envoltorio de cada chocolate y el nombre de una marca valiosa para darse cuenta. Además, todos tenían forma de corazón y estaban decorados con esmero.

Su desconcierto fue notable cuando recibió el primer chocolate, con todo el problema que tuvo durante la mañana por haber llegado tarde, ni sabía en qué día vivía. Trató de rechazar todos y cada uno de los chocolates, pero cada una de ellas le pidió que por favor aceptara el chocolate aunque no aceptara una relación con ella. Para no ganarse más problemas ese día, a regañadientes los aceptó y los fue guardando en su taquilla personal. Cuando finalizó la jornada laboral, Karin se le acercó con toda la intención de darle un chocolate. Con disimulo chasqueó la lengua, sospechando que la chica le entregaría otro _honmei-choko_. Pero por una vez le alegró equivocarse. Karin le había entregado un _tomo-choko_ *. Fue el único chocolate que aceptó gustoso, y más cuando supo que era chocolate puro. Detestaba el dulce, y Karin lo sabía. Le aliviaba pensar que quizá por fin estaba entendiendo que lo que quería de ella era únicamente una amistad.

Y ahora, ahí se encontraba, vaciando la mochila sobre la mesa de la cocina de su apartamento, donde cayeron todos los chocolates recibidos junto con su bata de médico. Debía ponerla a lavar y guardar una limpia en su mochila, pero primero tiraría todos esos molestos chocolates a la basura. Uno a uno los fue tirando. Realmente detestaba San Valentín, y también al tipo que decidió inventarse toda esa "festividad" comercial. Por suerte ya no recibiría más chocolates, había tenido suficiente por ese día.

El timbre de su apartamento sonó justo cuando tiraba el último chocolate a la basura. De mal humor frunció el entrecejo. No quería visitas indeseadas, es más, no quería ninguna clase de visita. El solo hecho de imaginar que podría ser alguna inquilina del edificio a la que se le había antojado regalarle chocolates aumentó su mal humor.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento un tanto airado, dejando ver su desagrado ante la visita. No fue consciente de que había mantenido el entrecejo fruncido con tanto ahínco hasta que lo relajó al ver de quién se trataba.

─¿Naruto?

Incrédulo miró al rubio frente a él, quien vestía el uniforme estudiantil a pesar de que ya casi anochecía, y una chaqueta; llevaba su mochila al hombro. Había esperado cualquier visita, excepto esa.

─¿Llego en mal momento? ─Había percibido la momentánea expresión malhumorada en el otro.

─No ─respondió presuroso, sin poder disimularlo tanto como le habría gustado.

Después se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ellos mientras se miraban fijamente, cada uno esperando que el otro dijera algo. Naruto esperando que Sasuke le invitara a entrar. Sasuke esperando que Naruto le explicara por qué había tardado tantos días en aparecer. En realidad no habían sido tantos, pero para él había sido una eternidad.

Naruto carraspeó con cierto nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca para disimular la vergüenza. Se estaban comportando como tontos. ¿No se suponía que eran novios? No era un experto en el tema, pero adivinaba que los novios no se trataban de esa forma distante.

─¡Ah, lo olvidaba! ─exclamó en un intento de romper el hielo. Hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mostrándole a Sasuke su tarjeta del hospital─. Creo que ya es hora de que te la devuelva ─bromeó.

Todavía un poco sorprendido por la presencia del rubio, segundos después alzó una mano y tomó la tarjeta. Había ansiado tanto volver a verle, y ahora no sabía qué decir. Justo el día que no esperaba verle había aparecido.

Cuando un nuevo silencio se instaló entre ellos, Naruto retrocedió un paso, sintiendo la incomodidad aumentando en su interior. Por lo poco que conocía de Sasuke sabía que no era la efusividad andante, pero al menos había esperado que le recibiera de otra forma menos fría.

─Será mejor que me marche…

─¡Espera! ─habló antes de que el rubio siquiera se moviera. Soltó un hondo suspiro, relajándose─. He tenido un mal día ─dijo para tratar de excusarse por el frío recibimiento que le había dado. Se hizo a un lado, dándole libre acceso a su apartamento─. Entra ─invitó.

Naruto no tardó en aceptar la invitación. No fuera a ser que Sasuke se arrepintiera. Ese día no parecía estar de humor, sin duda había escogido el peor día para buscarle. Ilusamente había imaginado otro tipo de encuentro entre ellos. Un beso no habría estado mal. O dos, o tres… Pero quizá su comportamiento era normal. Sasuke había dicho…

─¿Así que un mal día? ─preguntó siguiéndole al interior del apartamento en un nuevo intento de romper el hielo.

─Desastroso ─admitió dejándose caer sentado en el sofá. Suspiró hondo, tratando de soltar la tensión acumulada durante el día. Con un movimiento de mano, invitó al otro a tomar asiento.

Dudó un momento sobre tomar asiento junto a Sasuke en el sofá, o en uno de los sillones, manteniendo una cauta distancia. Finalmente optó por el sofá, pero no demasiado cerca.

─¿Quieres hablar de ello?

─Quizá en otro momento.

Las rubias cejas se fruncieron ligeramente con aquella respuesta. Sasuke estaba especialmente por la labor de hablar menos que de costumbre. Pero después sonrió cuando algo pasó por su cabeza.

─¡Ya sé! ─habló de pronto, llamando la atención del otro. Bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos negros abrió la mochila, mostrándole varios chocolates─. Podemos comerlos juntos'ttebayo. ─Sacó un chocolate y se lo entregó al mayor.

Sasuke torció la boca con disgusto, terriblemente tentado a negarse y decirle que odiaba los dulces. Pero para sorpresa de sí mismo, en un acto inconsciente acabó aceptando y comiéndolo. Por suerte era pequeño. Se notaba que era uno de esos chocolates que se regalan por compromiso, seguramente era de alguna compañera de clase.

Se preguntó si Naruto habría recibido algún _honmei-choko_. Si minutos antes, cuando lanzaba todos sus _honmei-choko_ a la basura alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría comiendo un chocolate con Naruto no se lo habría creído.

─¿Por qué no has venido antes? ─Finalmente se decidió a romper el silencio.

─Tenía mucho que estudiar dattebayo.

─Pero parece que a pesar de todo pudiste sacar tiempo para una cita con Suigetsu ─comentó con falso tono casual.

─¿Una ci…?, ¿qué? ─balbuceó─. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

─El propio Suigetsu me lo dijo. Que tuvisteis una cita que Karin interrumpió.

─¡No es así! Él sólo me invitó a comer ramen. Yo le aclaré que no era una cita, aun así él aceptó.

No podía creer que Suigetsu hubiera hecho eso. ¿Por qué? Tras un breve silencio, Sasuke habló.

─Empezaba a pensar que no me habías buscado porque necesitabas un tiempo para decidirte entre Suigetsu y yo.

Apenas dijo aquello cuando un puño de Naruto le golpeó el brazo con reproche. Él le respondió con una mirada ceñuda.

─¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No soy de esos que juegan a dos bandas! Además, ¿no se supone que… somos novios? ─finalizó un poco tímido, casi en un susurro.

Sin decir nada se observaron por un momento. Teniendo en cuenta la conversación que tuvieron la última vez que se vieron, se suponía que ahora ellos eran "algo", pero habían estado varios días sin verse y la situación se había enfriado.

Un sonoro suspiro de molestia de parte de Naruto rompió el silencio. Con decepción cerró la mochila, lo mejor sería marcharse.

─De nuevo me he ilusionado para nada'tteba ─masculló, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado.

Sakura-chan tenía razón. De nuevo había sido un tonto iluso. Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, y justo entonces un firme agarre en la muñeca acompañado de un tirón le hizo volver a caer sentado con brusquedad.

─¿Pero qué…?

Los labios de Sasuke silenciaron su réplica al instante. A duras penas pudo sostenerse con su brazo libre en el sofá para no caer sobre Sasuke, aunque después pensó que quizá era eso lo que éste había pretendido y él había estropeado el momento impidiéndolo.

─No se supone. Lo somos ─susurró Sasuke contra los labios contrarios, rompiendo el contacto lo justo para hablar antes de volver a retomar el beso.

El alivio embargó a Naruto y sonrió en su interior al escuchar aquella afirmación. Al instante rodeó al mayor con su brazo libre, al parecer Sasuke no quería liberarle del agarre en su muñeca. La efusividad de su abrazo propició que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y cayera ligeramente hacia atrás. Naruto sofocó una risita entre sus labios al verse arrastrado en la caída de Sasuke, pero se negó a separar sus bocas y terminar aquel beso suave y lento que disfrutaban. Sus labios se acariciaban mutuamente, con calma.

Hasta que un violento pellizco cortesía de Sasuke en una de las bronceadas mejillas le hizo alejarse con cierta violencia.

─¡Teme! ─protestó confundido por aquella acción.

─Ahora en serio, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en buscarme?

La mirada suspicaz de Sasuke le dejaba entrever que sabía que había algún motivo más a parte de sus estudios. Naruto se enderezó en el sofá.

─Era lo menos que te merecías dattebayo, no pensaba saltar a tus brazos sin más ─sentenció, sacando un tic en una de las cejas de Sasuke─. ¿Así que ansiabas verme? ─preguntó sonriendo con diversión antes de que el otro dijera algo.

─En tus sueños ─respondió cruzándose de brazos, apartando la mirada con falsa indignación que disimuló muy bien.

Naruto sonrió con diversión al ver la actitud del mayor.

─En mis sueños me diste un recibimiento más efusivo.

Al instante los ojos negros le observaron con cierta estupefacción. No había esperado una confesión tan descarada como aquella. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ese rubio siempre se las ingeniaba para sorprenderle. Pero cuando escuchó a Naruto soltar una carcajada sospechó que le había tomado el pelo una vez más, como cuando bromeó sobre tener una relación con Suigetsu.

─Sólo bromeaba, Sasuke. ─Sonrió entre dientes. Admitía que a una pequeña parte de él le resultaba gratificante molestar a Sasuke con pequeñas mentiras que le hacían poner esa expresión entre sorprendido y molesto─. Es tan sencillo engañarte…

─Y por lo que veo, también divertido ─casi masculló, tratando de mantenerse inmutable.

─Sobre todo eso dattebayo ─admitió sin reparos, escuchando como respuesta un gruñido del mayor. Pero en absoluto se sintió arrepentido─. No seas amargado, toma.

Sasuke movió los ojos apenas lo suficiente para ver que Naruto rebuscaba en su mochila y le ofrecía otro chocolate, esta vez uno con forma de corazón.

─Hn, ¿lo has hecho tú? ─preguntó nada más para molestarle, sabía que la respuesta era negativa─. ¿Usaste un delantal rosa mientras lo preparabas pensando en mí? ─se mofó.

─¡Idiota! ¡No soy una chica! ─replicó ceñudo─. ¿Vas a tomar el chocolate, o no?

─No me gusta el dulce.

Aquella confesión tomó por sorpresa a Naruto. No conocía ese aspecto de Sasuke, y en el fondo le alegró descubrir algo nuevo sobre él.

─¿En serio? Ahora comprendo por qué eres tan amargado'ttebayo, falta azúcar en tu vida.

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas de Sasuke. Pero evitó decir algo al percatarse de que la forma que habían encontrado inconscientemente para romper la tensión entre ellos era fastidiándose el uno al otro.

Eran un par de idiotas.

Aunque trataban de disimularlo, estaban nerviosos por su reencuentro. Pero en el fondo eso era bueno, ¿no? Significaba que a ambos les importaba el otro y el resultado de ese encuentro.

─Estamos actuando como idiotas.

Naruto guardó silencio un instante, dándole la razón a Sasuke en su interior.

─No sé tú, pero yo estoy nervioso'ttebayo ─confesó apartando la mirada, fingiendo observar cualquier cosa en un intento de aparentar naturalidad y calma─. He deseado mucho que llegara este momento, pero ahora…

─No sabes cómo actuar ─completó la frase, interrumpiéndole. Lo sabía porque él se sentía igual.

─Sí. ─Asintió, mirándole por un momento─. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte. No sé por dónde empezar, ni siquiera sé cómo empezar. ─Esbozó una sutil sonrisilla de vergüenza. El simple hecho de estar ahí, sentado junto a Sasuke, parecía una ilusión cuando recordaba las veces que éste le había cerrado la puerta de su apartamento en la cara.

─Entiendo ─contestó con cierta turbación. Justo ahora acababa de darse cuenta de que Naruto parecía muy ilusionado con aquel encuentro, aunque se empeñaba en disimularlo, y tenía altas expectativas de lo que podría resultar. Sonrió para sus adentros. En esta ocasión pondría de su parte para no decepcionarle. Miró el chocolate todavía en las manos de Naruto, y decidió sacar un tema de conversación para relajar el ambiente─. ¿Has recibido muchos _honmei-choko_?

En un primer momento Naruto le miró confundido por el repentino cambio de tema, pero después le restó importancia y se encogió de hombros. Sacó el chocolate de su envoltorio, dispuesto a comerlo.

─Algunos.

─Quién diría que alguien como tú tendría tantas admiradoras.

Un tic sacudió una de las rubias cejas, mirándole ofendido.

─¿Alguien como yo? ─reiteró─. Soy más popular de lo que piensas ─alardeó. En realidad había chicos mucho más populares que él, pero eso Sasuke no tenía por qué saberlo─. ¿Y tú?, ¿has recibido algún _honmei-choko_? ─curioseó.

─Algunos ─respondió también.

Inevitablemente, un poco incómodo Naruto se preguntó si un chocolate de Karin estaba entre esos "algunos". Era lo más lógico. Pero hasta donde sabía, Sasuke había hablado con Karin y le había dicho que estaba interesado "en alguien más". Lo mejor era salir de dudas de una vez.

─¿Karin te ha regalado un chocolate?

─Sí. Un _tomo-choko_.

─¿Un…? ¿En serio? ─balbuceó entre sorprendido y aliviado.

Un poco más animado con la idea de que quizá Karin iba a abandonar su insistencia con Sasuke, se decidió a comer el chocolate antes de que se derritiera con el calor de su mano. Lo guió a su boca, pero una blanca mano se aferró a su muñeca, deteniéndole. Antes de poder decir algo, Sasuke le había arrebatado el elaborado chocolate con forma de corazón y lo había partido por la mitad.

─¿Qué…?

─No me gusta el dulce ─dijo, entregándole una mitad a Naruto y quedándose él con la otra─. Pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción.

Naruto sonrió con aquella acción, y en un instante de valentía se acercó lo suficiente para robarle un fugaz beso a Sasuke. Después regresó a su lugar para comerse su porción de chocolate como si nada extraordinario hubiese ocurrido, o eso trataba de aparentar.

En silencio, Sasuke mostró una diminuta sonrisa alzando apenas las comisuras de los labios. Nunca le había agradado San Valentín, pero ese día, empezaba a tomarle gusto a aquella festividad puramente comercial. Con menos efusividad que su compañero, comió su porción de chocolate, y juraba que no volvería a comer más dulce hasta el próximo año, o más.

─¿Te gusta el ramen, Sasuke?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa cuando degustaba el último bocado de chocolate.

─No es mi debilidad, pero sí.

─¡A mí me encanta! ─Sasuke estuvo a punto de responder un "Lo sé", pero prefirió guardar silencio─. ¿Por qué no me buscas mañana a la salida del instituto y vamos a Ichiraku ramen? ¡Yo invito dattebayo!

─Imposible. A esa hora estoy trabajando.

─Es cierto. Lo había olvidado. ─Suspiró con pesar. Adiós a su primer intento de cita. Si es que ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku podía llamarse así.

─Sería mejor si tú vas a buscarme al hospital cuando termine mi turno.

La ilusión regresó a Naruto al instante. Él, ir a buscar a Sasuke al hospital para tener una cita, o algo parecido.

─¡Cuenta con ello! ─exclamó efusivo.

Tras quedar en una hora concreta, el ambiente se volvió más relajado cuando iniciaron una conversación sobre el trabajo de Sasuke y los estudios de Naruto. Sasuke explicó brevemente sobre su trabajo día a día; Naruto le contó algunas anécdotas divertidas del instituto y le habló sobre sus planes de futuro siendo maestro de escuela.

Por fin parecía que los nervios se estaban disipando.

─Me gustaría ser tan buen maestro como Iruka sensei, y que mis alumnos tengan buenos recuerdos de mí como mis amigos y yo los tenemos de él.

─¿Y por qué has elegido estudiar magisterio de educación primaria?

─Iruka sensei siempre decía que los niños son el futuro. ─Sonrió nostálgico al recordar al hombre─. Me ilusiona el pensar que yo puedo enseñarles sus primeras lecciones, ver sus caras de emoción cuando aprendan algo nuevo. No sé… ─titubeó por un momento, rascándose la nuca─, quiero ayudar a esas generaciones del futuro'ttebayo. Además ─añadió antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo─, me gustan los niños. No como a "cierta persona". ─Encaró al mayor con descaro, dedicándole una sonrisilla entre dientes, dándole a entender que se refería a él.

─No puedo evitarlo. Los niños son caprichosos, molestos, gritones, lloran por todo…

─¿Yo era así cuando me cuidabas? ─preguntó curioso. Él no tenía un concepto tan malo de sí mismo.

─Tú eras demasiado confianzudo y enérgico; y sí, quizá un poco molesto y gritón también.

─¡Serás…! ─exclamó con enojo fingido, impactando un puño con estudiada fuerza en el hombro de su acompañante por segunda vez. Pero Sasuke no se arrepintió de sus palabras, era lo que pensaba─. ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda algo.

En silencio, Sasuke miró que Naruto hurgaba una vez más en su mochila, sacando un papel doblado y arrugado que le extendió. Al abrirlo se encontró con un intento de dibujo. Espantoso, fue lo que pensó en cuando dio un primer vistazo. Pero después se dedicó a observarlo con más detalle, tratando de descifrar que eran esas "manchas" coloreadas en el papel.

Llamó su atención el título del dibujo: "Mis tres cosas preferidas por Uzumaki Naruto" De acuerdo, al menos ya sabía que los garabatos del papel eran las cosas preferidas del Naruto de aquel entonces. Justo entre el titulo y los dibujos había un pequeño texto donde se leía la palabra "Sasuke nii-chan" casi repetitivamente:

"Me gusta mi triciclo porque es muy divertido. Sasuke nii-chan una vez montó mi triciclo y jugó conmigo. También me gustan mucho mis girasoles, un día se los mostré a Sasuke nii-chan y creo que le gustaron mucho. Y mi cosa más preferida de todas es Sasuke nii-chan, él me ha cuidado, me ha llevado al cine, al parque, he dormido en su cama, y soy amigo de su mamá. De mayor quiero ser como Sasuke nii-chan"

Naruto estudió en silencio el perfil del mayor, preguntándose qué estaría pensando Sasuke en ese momento.

─Y mi cosa más preferida de todas es Sasuke nii-chan ─leyó el pelinegro en voz alta─. ¿Cosa? ─reiteró con un falso tono ofendido, encarando al otro que soltó una carcajada─. No soy una cosa, cabeza hueca.

─Lo sé. ─Rió, ignorando el insulto─. Recuerdo que mis padres me dijeron lo mismo. Iruka sensei también.

Sin responder nada, volvió a leer el pequeño texto. Realmente el Naruto de hace años le admiraba demasiado, siempre tuvo un concepto bastante exagerado de él. Entonces pudo empezar a reconocer los garabatos en el papel. Las manchas verdes y amarillas eran los girasoles, en el otro extremo estaba el triciclo, y en el centro él.

─¿Qué son esas manchas que hay a mi alrededor? ─Parecían moscas.

─Estrellas'ttebayo. Cuando te miraba, siempre parecías brillar.

Insistió en pensar que Naruto siempre tuvo un concepto exagerado de él. ¿Brillar?, ¿él? Sin duda todo era producto de aquella mentecilla infantil.

Tan sumido estaba en su escrutinio al dibujo, que no percibió que Naruto se acercaba hasta rebasar su espacio personal y así poder susurrarle al oído.

─Diez años después, sigues siendo mi _cosa_ más preferida de todas, Sasuke nii-chan.

Un agradable escalofrío subió por la espalda de Sasuke y le erizó los cabellos de la nuca en el instante en que el cálido aliento chocó contra su oreja. Mocoso descarado, pensó afectado, aunque trató de mantenerse inmutable. Giró para encararle, descubriendo una sonrisa de diversión en los labios contrarios; mientras que él luchaba contra el calorcillo que se empeñaba en arremolinarse en sus mejillas.

El idiota había pronunciado ese "Sasuke nii-chan" en un tono sugerente que había activado sus alertas.

─No soy una cosa, dobe ─musitó, teniendo bastante cerca el rostro contrario.

─Ya lo sé.

La respuesta fue un susurro muy tenue, soplando las palabras contra los labios de Sasuke. Después los acarició con los suyos, despacio, sacando al otro de su breve ensimismamiento y obteniendo respuesta. Las manos de Sasuke dejaron de sostener el dibujo en algún momento, descansando una en un costado del menor y yendo la otra al brazo del sofá para sostenerse cuando Naruto amenazó con irse sobre él en el momento que profundizaron el contacto entre sus bocas.

La vergüenza que Naruto dijo sentir ya largos minutos atrás parecía haberse evaporado. Ahora estaba más confiado, sabiendo que no iba a ser rechazado. Pero aunque le habría gustado permanecer allí durante horas, disfrutando de los labios de Sasuke, soltando un suave gemidito de desgano se alejó.

─Debería volver ya a casa dattebayo ─dijo, poniéndose de pie mientras suspiraba con pesar─. Me fui sin avisar, y si tardo demasiado mis padres me harán un interrogatorio como esos de las películas policíacas ─bromeó tomando la mochila y colgándosela en un hombro. Había bromeado sobre el asunto, pero casi podía ver en su mente a Kushina siguiéndole por toda la casa mientras le interrogaba sobre dónde había estado, con quién y qué había hecho.

Cuando se despidieron, la puerta se cerró y todo quedó en silencio, Sasuke comenzó a procesar todo lo ocurrido en aquel apartamento. Realmente acababa de iniciar a escondidas de los progenitores de ambos una relación sentimental con un menor de edad. Menor que se había ido de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero él no podía evitar sentir en el fondo que era un asaltacunas.

Quizás lo más sensato habría sido esperar a que Naruto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Pero no, ellos estaban empezando la casa por el tejado. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿guardar silencio hasta que Naruto cumpliera la mayoría de edad y entonces hablar con los padres de ambos?

Ante esa pregunta sacudió la cabeza. No. Se estaba complicando demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía si lo suyo con Naruto funcionaría, quizá un mes más tarde ya ni siquiera estarían juntos; tal vez resultarían ser demasiado incompatibles como para mantener una relación.

Lo mejor era dejar de preocuparse por el futuro y averiguarlo por él mismo cuando el momento llegara.

Miró sus muslos al percibir algo que no había notado hasta el momento. Era el dibujo de Naruto. El tonto lo había olvidado. Se puso de pie, preguntándose si todavía estaría a tiempo de alcanzarle y entregárselo. Pero por alguna razón no se movió de su lugar y permaneció observando los garabatos por algunos minutos. Finalmente, una tenue sonrisa curvó sus comisuras. Se encaminó a su habitación y guardó el dibujo en uno de los cajones; ya pensaría un lugar mejor donde colocarlo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! Este **capítulo** está **dedicado a Kiki** que cumplió años el día 31 de agosto, espero que lo pasaras muy bien :D *lanza confeti* ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y también me lo dedico a mí, que cumplo años hoy :D No suelo regalarme (?) actualizaciones, pero este año se me antojó regalarme un poco de SasuNaru, jaja…

1: La forma de celebrar San Valentín en Japón es regalando chocolates. Ni flores, ni cenas románticas, ni peluches… SÓLO chocolates. En este día son **sólo las chicas** quienes regalan chocolates, y no sólo a su novio o esposo, sino a muchos más. Hay diferentes tipos de chocolates:

 **Giri-choko:** O "chocolate obligatorio". Es un chocolate simple y barato que las chicas regalan a sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

 **Tomo-choko:** O "chocolate para los amigos". Este chocolate se da a los verdaderos amigos, incluso se pueden regalar entre chicas.

 **Honmei-choko:** Este es el tipo de chocolate que se regala al novio o al esposo. También se le regala al chico que te gusta para declarar tus sentimientos. Este chocolate suele ser preparado en casa, o de lo contrario se compra un chocolate costoso de una marca valiosa.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	19. Una cita

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 19: "Una cita":

La tarde siguiente, Naruto esperaba nervioso en la puerta del hospital. Había llegado media hora antes. No quería que Sasuke saliera y que al no verle pensara que se había arrepentido y no iba a ir. Caminó un poco inquieto alrededor de la puerta, sin ser consciente de que estorbaba a otras personas que querían entrar y salir del edificio por estar tan sumergido en sus nervios.

Largos minutos después que se le antojaron horas, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro que le hizo detenerse en seco. Por fin Sasuke había salido. Pero al girar no le encontró a él, sino a Karin. No pudo disimular la expresión de desilusión mezclada con confusión, era raro que su prima se acercara a él.

─¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿mi prima está enferma? ─preguntó con verdadera preocupación, refiriéndose a Kushina.

─¿Ah?, ¿qué? ─El tono de voz preocupado en aquella pregunta le había desconcertado por completo─. N-no… Mi madre está bien.

─¿Minato también está bien? ─continuó, soltándole.

─Sí, mis padres están bien'ttebayo.

La actitud de preocupación cambió en la chica al saber que Naruto no estaba allí acompañando a alguno de sus progenitores, o a ambos. ¿Quizá de nuevo algún amigo estaba ingresado? Su mirada se afiló ligeramente. ¿O tal vez estaba ahí por…?

─¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

─Yo sólo… bueno… ─balbuceó repentinamente inquieto─. Es que…

Karin alzó un dedo, indicándole silencio para cortar aquel intento de respuesta sin sentido. Irónicamente, aquello le había hecho confirmar su sospecha.

─Sasuke ─aseguró sin ningún tono en especial.

El menor apartó la mirada con incomodidad. No quería que Karin se enojara y armara una pelea en ese lugar, podrían causar problemas a Sasuke.

─No hace falta que respondas, está claro ─añadió ella ante el silencio de su primo.

─Karin, no quiero discutir… ─atinó a decir.

─No me malinterpretes, mocoso. ─Ante el insulto, Naruto frunció el ceño─. No voy a pelear ─Antes de que el rubio pudiera suspirar de alivio, continuó─, pero sí voy a aclarar unos puntos contigo.

Sin poder evitar una actitud defensiva, Naruto frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, sabiendo que lo que Karin quería decirle estaba relacionado con Sasuke.

─Habla ─concedió en un susurro. Sabía que aunque se negara, la chica diría lo que pensaba.

Karin se acomodó el bolso y la chaqueta en actitud presumida, mirando después a su primo con cierto aire altivo.

─Sasuke habló conmigo sobre sus intenciones contigo. ─El corazón de Naruto dio un salto al escuchar esa confesión de los labios de su prima─. Al principio reconozco que me enojé, y mucho. Pero después de meditarlo con calma, he entendido que todo esto no llegará muy lejos.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó casi interrumpiéndola.

─Es obvio. ─Sonrió pedante─. Tú, un niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que metas la pata, o te canses de Sasuke; entonces, yo intervendré y me quedaré con Sasuke. ─Alzó una mano, acomodándose las gafas para después cruzarse de brazos─. Incluso quién sabe… tal vez será Sasuke quien abrirá primero los ojos y terminará toda esta tontería pasajera.

Naruto evitó entrar en un debate que no tendría fin donde él aseguraba que no era un niño inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere y Karin afirmaba lo contrario. Si eso era lo que ella creía, allá ella. Ya se daría cuenta de su error. No se iba a molestar en convencerla de lo contrario, la única persona que quería que confiara en él y sus sentimientos era Sasuke, y por suerte parecía que éste ya lo estaba haciendo.

─¿Mn? ¿No vas a decir nada? ─preguntó curiosa, abandonando su actitud sabelotodo. Había esperado ver a Naruto replicándole y haciendo berrinche por lo que le había dicho─. Te estoy diciendo que esperaré prudente el momento oportuno para hacer que Sasuke vuelva a mí.

Justo cuando Naruto se cansara de Sasuke y le dejara de lado, ella estaría ahí, junto al amor de su vida apoyándole y haciéndole ver que su verdadera felicidad la encontraría a su lado, no en caprichos equivocados y pasajeros como Naruto.

─Haz lo que creas mejor'ttebayo ─desestimó.

La chica frunció el ceño al ver la poca importancia que Naruto le había dado a sus advertencias. Cuando su primo llorara e hiciera berrinche por haber perdido a Sasuke gracias a una metedura de pata, ella se reiría de su llanto patético y presumiría a Sasuke como su pareja.

Pero esperaría paciente a que Naruto se equivocara o se cansara, algo que sabía no tardaría mucho en ocurrir. Era cuestión de tiempo. No quería hacer algo que pudiera enojar a Sasuke y alejarle más de su lado.

─Eso haré ─sentenció─. Ya estás advertido. Cuando Sasuke venga a mí, no toleraré ni una de tus lágrimas. Te patearé lejos de nosotros como debí de haber hecho la primera vez que te entrometiste en mis citas con Sasuke.

Soltando un bufido de molestia al recordar aquello, Karin se marchó sin despedirse. No le interesó lo más mínimo saber si Naruto quería contestarle algo al respecto, ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Actuar a escondidas con el asunto de Suigetsu no había funcionado, así que ahora actuaría de frente.

Cuando se vio solo, Naruto suspiró de alivio. Al menos la conversación no había terminado en una sarta de gritos y reproches que habrían llamado la atención de las personas alrededor.

─¿Cuánto tiempo piensas permanecer ahí mirando a la nada?

La voz de Sasuke le sacó un respingo, descubriéndole a su lado.

─¿Sa-Sasuke? ─balbuceó sorprendido.

─¿Esperabas a alguien más?

─¡No! Claro que no ─respondió apresurado, esbozando después una sonrisa─. ¿Nos vamos?

Apenas le dio a Sasuke tiempo de asentir cuando le tomó del brazo con impaciencia y tiró de él, guiándole fuera de las inmediaciones del hospital.

─Parece que alguien tiene prisa ─se mofó.

Sólo entonces Naruto le soltó para seguir caminando con más calma. Por primera vez le dedicó una mirada más detallada a Sasuke, quien usaba unos vaqueros(1), una gruesa chaqueta y llevaba una mochila al hombro.

─Lo siento, pero muero de hambre dattebayo ─se excusó con una ligera risita.

Tras eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio. A Naruto le resultaba incómodo. Ahora estaban juntos, pero se habían saludado como dos amigos lo harían, es más, ni siquiera se habían saludado en condiciones.

─¿Cómo ha ido tu día, Sasuke?

─No ha estado mal. ─Haciendo una pequeña pausa, continuó─. ¿Y a ti?

─Bien, aunque es un poco pesado estudiar tanto, y más con la segunda parte del examen de admisión a la universidad tan cerca.

─Hun… ─Soltó una risita socarrona─. Si ahora te parece pesado, imagina cómo será la universidad.

Naruto pasó saliva con pesadez. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, sí lo había imaginado en varias ocasiones. Si ahora las horas de estudio le parecían excesivas por momentos, en la universidad todo aquello se duplicaría. Pero todo fuera para alcanzar su sueño, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a Ichiraku entre breves conversaciones. Naruto le preguntaba a Sasuke sobre su trabajo, queriendo saber un poco más sobre su día a día, su relación con sus compañeros de trabajo, y quizá conocer alguna anécdota curiosa o graciosa. Pero el pelinegro no entró mucho en detalles una vez más. Al parecer su relación con sus compañeros de trabajo era estrictamente profesional y no sabía nada sobre ellos a parte de sus nombres y puestos de trabajo en el hospital.

─No eres muy sociable, ¿eh? ─Rió Naruto ante lo obvio. Después de todo no era algo nuevo para él.

─Me gusta tener mi espacio ─fue todo lo que respondió, llegando a Ichiraku finalmente y tomando asiento frente a la pequeña barra.

─Pero ahora yo sí puedo estar en ese espacio'ttebayo ─comentó casual, pero en el fondo sintiéndose el más afortunado del mundo.

─Tampoco te creas tanto, dobe.

Ante el insulto, Naruto preparó rápidamente una réplica. Pero ésta murió antes de pensarla siquiera al ver a Sasuke recargar un codo en la barra y el mentón en la mano, apartando la mirada con supuesto desinterés. Pero él lo notó. No era desinterés, era vergüenza lo que Sasuke sentía en ese momento.

─Claro, como digas ─respondió sofocando una risilla de satisfacción, pero no comentó nada al respecto, no quería crear un ambiente incómodo entre ellos.

La comida fue amena. Esta vez Naruto se encargó de relatarle algunas anécdotas graciosas ocurridas en sus partidos de fútbol en el parque. Cada vez que lograba arrancar una suave sonrisa de los labios contrarios, se sentía flotar.

─Entonces recuerdo que Kiba se agachó a recoger el balón y su pantalón se rompió por atrás. ─Rió al recordar el momento─. Usaba unos calzoncillos rosas con corazones rojos. Nos reímos tanto que Kiba se fue enojado y tuvimos que suspender el partido por no tener suplentes dattebayo. ─Escuchó a Sasuke soltar una sonrisilla socarrona, quien imaginaba el momento y disfrutaba la vergüenza que el mocoso seguramente sintió en esa ocasión─. Después Lee trató de detenerle gritándole que no se sintiera avergonzado, porque a él le gustaban sus calzoncillos de corazones. Pero sólo logró que Kiba se avergonzara más y corriera.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Sasuke disfrutaba el simple relato. Ese Kiba no le agradaba desde casi la primera vez que le vio, especialmente por decir que las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto eran feas. Saber un poco de sus desgracias era satisfactorio.

Cuando terminaron de comer se encaminaron a casa de Naruto. Con desgano, el rubio aseguraba que debía volver pronto para terminar una tarea que había dejado a medias.

─Mi madre cree que estoy en casa de Sakura-chan, pidiéndole ayuda con unos apuntes.

Con la mención de la mujer, Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Kushina si supiera dónde estaba realmente Naruto y lo que estaba haciendo. No es que estuvieran haciendo algo fuera de lo común, es más, esa salida había parecido más la de unos amigos que empiezan a conocerse y no la de una pareja. Pero era el hecho de que Naruto fuera su pareja lo que le hacía preguntarse aquello. Seguramente la pelirroja pondría el grito en el cielo, después iría a quejarse y pedir la colaboración de Minato para ir a hablar con sus padres, y que a su vez estos tomaran las medidas pertinentes mientras le soltaban una sarta de reproches por ser homosexual, y para más inri, tener como pareja al hijo de sus amigos que además era diez años menor.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba preocupando demasiado. Ni sus padres ni los de Naruto sabían algo, es más, era imposible que siquiera pudieran sospechar algo. Y dudaba que Naruto fuera a hablarles de momento sobre su relación a sus padres. Apenas estaban empezando y no sabían si todo iba a ir bien o no. Comentarlo con sus padres ahora sería apresurarse demasiado, y crearse problemas de momento innecesarios.

La mano de Naruto tomando la suya le detuvo. Al mirarle, éste señalaba un callejón en penumbra.

─Cuando paso por aquí para ir a casa, recuerdo cuando estuvimos ahí y me besaste ─confesó confidente, soltándole un poco sonrojado.

Durante los primeros segundos Sasuke no lo comprendió por lo inesperado del comentario. Pero después recordó esa noche en que trató de arreglar las cosas con Naruto y sólo obtuvo el enojo de éste acompañado de algunos golpes que le dejaron marcas.

─Yo recuerdo los golpes ─respondió, sacándole un ligero rubor de vergüenza al rubio.

─Admite que te los merecías ─sentenció, pero Sasuke no respondió nada al respecto.

En el breve silencio entre ambos, Naruto estudió su alrededor. Tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca, en un impulso empujó al otro dentro del callejón.

─¿Pero qué…? ─balbuceó trastabillando, logrando sostenerse en una de las paredes del estrecho callejón.

El menor se llevó un dedo a los labios ordenándole guardar silencio mientras se acercaba, y con una de esas tontas sonrisas de enamorado formándose en sus labios, le rodeaba la cintura. Sasuke sintió que algo se le estaba escapando.

─No es que me desagrade tu compañía'ttebayo, pero hasta ahora he tenido la sensación de estar saliendo con un amigo y no con mi novio.

Sasuke trató de mantenerse inmutable ante la actitud atrevida del otro. Ese tonto no dejaba de sorprenderle, y por qué no decirlo, en ocasiones también le intimidaba. Era diez años menor, y sin embargo parecía disfrutar tomar el control de la situación cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que habían permanecido todo el tiempo en la calle, era imposible iniciar acercamientos sentimentales. Al menos de momento ambos parecían estar de acuerdo en que no querían dar de qué hablar.

─¿Quién dijo que no quería apresurarse y que quería que nos conociéramos mejor?

Las manos de Naruto colándose bajo su gruesa chaqueta y acariciando la parte baja de su espalda, justo al inicio del pantalón, le mantuvieron estático. Sin embargo, el lanzado mocoso se limitaba a mirarle con un simplón mohín infantil mientras inflaba las mejillas.

─Pero podemos conocernos mejor y besarnos, no hay problema dattebayo.

Sasuke rodó la mirada. Genial, ahora Naruto ponía las reglas. Su atrevimiento no tenía límites. La idea de que ese dobe le intimidaba martilleó de nuevo en su interior cuando los labios de éste se posaron en una de sus comisuras, tanteando el terreno y esperando una reacción de su parte. Quizá era normal ese constante aire audaz en Naruto, después de todo era un adolescente, sus ganas de explorar y sus hormonas debían estar en plena revolución.

Por otro lado, todavía le invadía cierto reparo cuando se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Las dudas le inquietaban. ¿Qué sería de ellos?, ¿funcionarían como pareja? A sus ojos, a Naruto no parecía preocuparle nada, simplemente se limitaba a vivir el momento. Típico de la juventud, pensó. Aunque ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse como si tuviera sesenta años, así que trató de desecharlo, él también era joven, ¡ni siquiera tenía treinta años! Si quería dejarse llevar no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿no es así? Después de todo ahora Naruto era su pareja, y no es como si fuera a hacer algo que Naruto no deseara. Es más, podía notar en los insistentes besos dejados sobre sus labios y la tensión en las bronceadas manos que le acariciaban que Naruto se estaba conteniendo, todavía esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

Al diablo todo, después tendría tiempo de sentirse un asaltacunas o de arrepentirse si las cosas salían mal, ahora él también quería besarle.

Cuando los labios contrarios le buscaron por enésima vez para depositar un casto beso, respondió al contacto ejerciendo un poco más de presión. Al instante Naruto sonrió al obtener por fin una respuesta y dejó de contenerse, afirmando el abrazo que todavía mantenía y besándole con confianza. Sasuke deslizó una mano por los rubios mechones rebeldes, ladeando un poco la cabeza para poder encajar mejor sus bocas cuando profundizaron el beso.

No sabía si era por el hecho de estar haciendo aquello a escondidas, pero su corazón latía frenético. Se estaba contagiando de la efusividad de Naruto, como si él también fuera un adolescente de diecisiete años besándose a escondidas con su primer amor.

─Justo así ─susurró Uzumaki contra los labios contrarios, sonriendo de forma sutil─. Esto es lo que quería. Es difícil hacerte ceder'ttebayo, sólo quería un beso, no sexo… por ahora ─bromeó.

La palabra hizo eco en el cerebro de Sasuke, casi provocando un cortocircuito. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿sexo?, ¿había dicho sexo?, ¿Naruto ya estaba pensando en esos asuntos? El mocoso iba demasiado rápido. Él apenas estaba asimilando una relación con alguien diez años menor y sus consecuencias, y Naruto vivía en las nubes, totalmente despreocupado.

Tornando una expresión autoritaria, movió la mano que todavía mantenía en los rubios cabellos hasta una de las mejillas del menor, propinándole un contundente pellizco. Si se dejaba arrastrar sin más por las ansias de Naruto, a este paso éste acabaría proponiéndole matrimonio en una semana, lo organizaría todo a velocidad exprés, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarían casados y viviendo juntos. ¿Y era él quien quería tomarse las cosas con calma?, ¿cuál era el concepto de "calma" de Naruto?

─Eso tendrá que esperar, mocoso pervertido.

Liberando unas quejas ahogadas, Naruto se alejó lo suficiente hasta que Sasuke le soltó, acariciándose la zona lastimada y un poco enrojecida.

─¡Sólo era una broma, teme! ─protestó─. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de estreñido? Como si tú no quisieras.

Y encima tenía el descaro de dar por sentado algo como aquello, pensó con un tic sacudiendo una de sus cejas.

─Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, hormona con patas.

Un sorpresivo y fugaz beso de Naruto le impidió decir algo más, así que se limitó a soltar un pequeño suspiro por la nariz.

─Idiota… ─masculló caminando a la salida del callejón, fingiendo enojo─. No soy una hormona con patas'ttebayo.

─Claro ─musitó irónico, siguiéndole.

Durante el breve trayecto que quedaba hasta sus casas, Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse si sabría mantenerse firme ante el huracán que representaba Naruto en su vida. Él le había abierto las puertas de su vida libremente, esperaba salir ileso.

 **...**

Kushina sonrió cuando al otro lado de la línea escuchó la voz de la persona con la que deseaba hablar.

─Sakura, hola. Soy Uzumaki Kushina. ─Cuando recibió respuesta de la adolescente, prosiguió─. ¿Naruto todavía está en tu casa?

─¿Naruto…? ─musitó contrariada.

─Acabo de darme cuenta de que el despistado de mi hijo ha olvidado sus llaves aquí, y yo ahora tengo que salir. ¿Puedes decirle que las dejaré en casa de los Uchiha?

La chica no entendía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo Kushina. ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso a Naruto si él no estaba allí con ella? Desde que abandonaron el instituto no le había visto, y de eso ya hacía largas horas.

─Pero Naruto no… ─atinó a balbucear. Presentía que no debía hablar de más, así que no sabía qué tenía que contestar.

─Ah, entiendo'ttebane, ¿ya has terminado de ayudarle con esas dudas que tenía para el examen? ─afirmó en la pregunta.

─Eh… sí. Está todo solucionado. ─La sonrisa en sus labios no podía ser más tensa, menos mal que Kushina no podía verla.

─Me alegro, no sé qué haría mi hijo sin ti. Gracias, Sakura. Recuerda decirle a Naruto lo de las llaves.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mujer se despidió sin más y colgó, al parecer tenía prisa. Afilando la mirada colgó, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo Naruto en ese momento y por qué le había mentido a su madre. Conocía a Naruto, y sabía que él no mentía a menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo.

Pero mañana se encargaría de que su atolondrado amigo se lo explicara sí o sí, era lo menos que merecía después de que Kushina casi le provoca un infarto con su llamada.

Mientras tanto, Kushina abandonó su hogar un poco presurosa. Le dejaría a Mikoto las llaves de Naruto y se iría a hacer unos recados, quería volver pronto a casa para tener la cena a punto antes de que Minato volviera. Al cruzar el muro que rodeaba las inmediaciones de su hogar, parpadeó sorprendida al ver a Naruto parado en mitad de la calle. Su hijo le daba la espalda, así que curiosa y sigilosa se acercó. Se detuvo a su lado y éste ni se inmutó, simplemente miraba algo con suma atención. Preguntándose qué sería aquello que tanto captaba su interés, trató de seguir su mirada, topándose con la casa de los Uchiha. Kushina agradecía que aquella calle fuese peatonal, de lo contrario estaba segura que algún coche habría atropellado a Naruto hace minutos por estar parado en medio como un tonto.

─¿Todo bien, hijo?

El grito que dio Naruto casi deja sorda a su progenitora, quien rauda se cubrió las orejas con una expresión ceñuda.

─¡Casi me matas del susto dattebayo! ─exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho, el corazón le latía a mil.

─Lo siento. Es que te he visto aquí parado, mirando como tonto la casa de Mikoto, y me preguntaba si ocurría algo.

Un suave rubor cubrió las bronceadas mejillas del menor al verse descubierto tan fácilmente por su madre. Miraba hacia allí porque tras despedirse más como unos amigos que como una pareja, Sasuke le había dicho que aprovecharía que estaba allí para hacer una breve visita a sus padres. Y después se había perdido en su cabeza, rememorando todo lo ocurrido esa tarde. Parecía un sueño que Sasuke finalmente le hubiera aceptado.

Un pellizco en una mejilla le volvió a la realidad, sacándole una queja ahogada.

─De nuevo te has quedado como un zombi, hijo, ¡reacciona'ttebane! ─apremió preocupada.

─Todo está bien, mamá ─respondió finalmente, acariciándose la mejilla.

─¿Seguro? ─Al ver a su hijo asentir, decidió creerle. Le extendió a Naruto sus llaves, quien las miró confuso─. Con las prisas por ir a casa de Sakura te las habías olvidado en casa.

─Ah, vaya… ─balbuceó tomándolas. Si su madre supiera que la prisa era por ir a ver a Sasuke.

Después Kushina se despidió comentándole que tenía que hacer unos recados y que ya se había entretenido demasiado. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino, pero antes de entrar en casa, Naruto no pudo evitar dedicar una última mirada al hogar de los Uchiha.

Estaba convencido de que esa noche iba a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, en cuanto el timbre resonó en el instituto anunciando la hora de salida, todos se apresuraron a recoger sus pertenencias y abandonar el aula.

Sakura admiraba la tremenda rapidez con la que a veces Naruto era capaz de tomar sus cosas y abandonar el aula. Rauda se colgó la mochila y corrió por el pasillo, esquivando a otros alumnos hasta alcanzar a su amigo quien seguía con la sonrisa de bobo que había portado todo el día en sus labios.

Sospechoso, pensó.

─Hoy estás muy alegre, ¿no es así, Naruto?

─Sakura-chan. ─La chica tuvo la sensación de que la sonrisa del rubio podría cegarle en cualquier momento, al igual que el brillo en los ojos azules─. ¿Por qué no debería? Hoy hace un día maravilloso.

Justo entonces abandonaron el edificio, topándose con un cielo encapotado de espesas nubes grises y un suave viento casi helador. Era un día realmente deprimente. Pero mientras todos los estudiantes se acomodaban sus bufandas, chaquetas, y algunos hasta sus gorros, Naruto no se inmutó ante eso, sonriendo tan campante.

Muy sospechoso, pensó de nuevo.

─¿Qué tal estuvo ayer tu día? ─Sólo entonces la sonrisa de Naruto titubeó por un segundo, como si estuviera dudando sobre contarle algo─. Sé que estás escondiendo algo ─dijo sin rodeos─. Ayer tu madre llamó a mi casa, convencida de que tú estabas allí haciendo no sé qué cosa para un examen. ¿Me puedes explicar dónde estabas?, ¿por qué mentiste a tu madre?

De inmediato una mano se aferró a la muñeca de Sakura, tirando de ella con prisa hasta que ambos se situaron a los pies de un árbol, alejados de los demás estudiantes.

─Ayer… ─susurró confidente─, tuve una cita con Sasuke.

─¿¡Qué!?, ¿una ci…? ─La otra mano de Naruto cubriendo su boca la obligó a callar al momento.

─No grites, Sakura-chan ─masculló sonrojado─. Tuve que mentirle a mi madre, no sé cómo se lo habría tomado.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, liberándose de las manos de su amigo y mirándole perpleja.

─¿E-eso significa que Sasuke y tú ahora vais en serio? ¡No me lo creo!

Una sonrisilla petulante nació en los labios de Naruto, sacando pecho y levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

─No ha sido fácil dattebayo, pero después de todo ha sido imposible para Sasuke resistirse a mis encantos.

─Idiota… ─masculló rodando la mirada. Pero al menos ahora entendía por qué Naruto parecía brillar como el sol que ese día estaba oculto tras las nubes─. Yo más bien diría que se dio por vencido sólo para que dejes de joder.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─protestó ofendido, yendo tras su amiga que retomó el camino.

─¿Y ahora qué harás? ─preguntó un poco más seria cuando su amigo le alcanzó─. Pienso que no debe ser sencilla una relación con un hombre diez años mayor. Él trabaja y tiene sus propias obligaciones, tú pronto entrarás en un mar de exámenes, igual que todos nosotros. Va a ser difícil encontrar tiempo para estar juntos, ¿no crees? ¿Y si tu madre se entera de lo que estás haciendo?, ¿y tu padre?, ¿y los padres de Sasuke?, ¿y qué crees que dirán nuestros amigos?

─Sakura-chan… ─la llamó, tomándola de un hombro en un intento de calmarla─. Estás más preocupada que yo. Relájate.

─¿Acaso no estás preocupado?

─Un poco ─admitió encogiéndose de hombros─. Pero prefiero disfrutar el momento y la felicidad que siento ahora en vez de provocarme dolor de cabeza con mis preocupaciones. Cuando los problemas lleguen, trataré de arreglarlos, y ahora que Sasuke está conmigo será más sencillo.

Sakura suspiró hondo. Naruto siempre había sido un optimista sin remedio. Siempre confiando en que todo le iba a ir bien, que salvaría los obstáculos costara lo que costara. Como era natural en todo ser humano, por momentos se rendía y quería tirar la toalla. Pero aquel peculiar optimismo tarde o temprano regresaba con fuerza, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse y seguir caminando.

─Naruto.

A pesar de sólo haber nombrado al rubio, ambos amigos giraron sorprendidos al reconocer aquella voz.

─¿Suigetsu? ─respondieron ambos adolescentes casi al unísono.

Suigetsu se acercaba agitando una mano en un saludo casi perezoso, sonriendo al ver las expresiones de los adolescentes, era obvio que ninguno esperaba verle.

─Cuánto tiempo, ¿cierto? ─comentó cuando se detuvo frente a ellos.

─¿Dónde te habías metido'ttebayo? ─replicó Naruto─. Desapareciste sin más.

Al instante un brazo de Suigetsu rodeó los hombros de Naruto, atrayéndole en un abrazo familiar. Sakura le dedicó una mala mirada por aquella confianza de su parte.

─No puedo creerlo. ¿Mi rubio favorito estaba preocupado por mí? ─Sonrió socarrón.

─¡Claro que sí! ─La franqueza en su voz pareció sorprender realmente a Suigetsu, quien dejó las bromas a un lado y enserió su expresión.

─Sakura, necesito hablar a solas con Naruto.

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas de la chica, molesta. Cuando no era Naruto quien la echaba, era Suigetsu. Al ver que Naruto la miró y asintió, suspiró hondo y decidió concederles privacidad. Les dejaría solos, pero después Naruto debería informarla de todo.

Cuando Sakura estuvo lo bastante alejada, el rubio rompió el silencio que había quedado entre ellos mientras se liberaba del abrazo.

─¿Por qué habías desaparecido, Suigetsu?

En vez de responder, éste se limitó a indicarle con un movimiento de mano que empezaran a caminar. Naruto así lo hizo.

─No he olvidado que tenemos una comida pendiente en Ichiraku ─comentó, dejando confundido al otro por el cambio de tema─. ¿Te viene bien ahora?

─Claro… ─Asintió.

Los ojos azules enviaron una mirada suspicaz a su acompañante, notando que éste evitaba decirle por qué no había aparecido durante días. Tal vez se trataba de algún asunto personal y privado, así que decidió no indagar más en ello.

─Y bien, Naruto, ponme al día en tu vida. ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en mi ausencia?

─¿Algo interesante? ─reiteró haciendo memoria, encogiéndose de hombros después─. Todo normal dattebayo. Pero pensaba que querías hablar sobre algo importante conmigo y que por eso le habías dicho a Sakura-chan que nos dejara solos.

Suigetsu mostró sus afilados dientes en una fugaz sonrisilla.

─Y eso hacemos, hablamos sobre ti. Para mí eso es importante.

─¡Deja de bromear'tteba! ─exclamó un poco afectado por la franqueza del mayor, golpeándole un hombro con un suave puñetazo.

─Está bien. ─Suspiró hondo, desapareciendo la sonrisa. Dejaría las bromas de lado, sería directo─. ¿Es cierto que te gusta Sasuke?

─¿¡Q-qué…!? ─balbuceó, sonrojándose al instante por la vergüenza de verse descubierto, pero a la vez preguntándose quién se lo había dicho.

─¿Todo lo que vas a decir es "qué"? ─insistió paciente.

─Lo siento, tu pregunta fue demasiado repentina ─se excusó, rascándose la nuca un poco incómodo con la situación.

─Eras tú quien quería que dejara de bromear.

Viéndose invadido por los nervios, Naruto llevó la mirada al suelo. Suigetsu merecía saber la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerle sentir mal.

─Sí, es cierto.

Escuchar la respuesta de los propios labios de Naruto fue como recibir una patada en el estómago y sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Definitivamente no tenía oportunidad contra Sasuke, mucho menos cuando el bastardo correspondía a Naruto.

─Qué callado te lo tenías ─atinó a decir, tosiendo con desgano una risita jocosa.

─Lo siento, Suigetsu… no quería hacerte sentir mal, por eso no…

─No es necesario que me des explicaciones ─interrumpió sin ningún tono en especial─. Lo sé todo. Sé que Sasuke te gusta, que le gustas a él… Si tú quieres, me haré a un lado y dejaré de molestarte.

Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad con el rubio, prefería que éste le hiciera a un lado y matara sus ilusiones de un plumazo. Pero le sorprendió ver la expresión de estupor en Naruto, como si no le agradara lo último que escuchó. Pero ¿por qué?, pensó que Naruto agradecería que él dejara de molestarle y coquetearle.

─No eres una molestia dattebayo ─aseguró─. Es cierto que Sasuke me gusta, pero tú me agradas mucho. Sé que es mucho pedir pero… si no es muy incómodo para ti me gustaría conservar tu amistad, realmente me agradas, Suigetsu.

El mayor le dedicó una mirada llena de sorpresa. ¿No le resultaba molesto a Naruto? Al menos había obtenido más de lo que esperaba, ya que al inicio era obvio que su presencia le incomodaba y éste le huía.

Lo malo de aquella situación era que Naruto acababa de colocarle el indeseado cartelito de "Amigo de la persona que te gusta". Naruto le estaba dejando claro el papel que quería que ocupara en su vida: amigo, simplemente eso.

Sasuke bastardo… siempre obtenía lo mejor.

Suspirando con pesar se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo algunos mechones, frustrado. ¿Realmente no tenía la más mínima oportunidad con Naruto? Pero él no sería como Karin, aceptaría la situación aunque doliera y no actuaría con malas artes. Además, ¿quién sabe?, quizá con el tiempo Naruto se daría cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían cambiado, y entonces él tendría una oportunidad.

No comprendía cómo alguien tan enérgico y extrovertido como Naruto tenía sentimientos por alguien como Sasuke. Eran totalmente contrarios, uno cálido como el sol, el otro frío como la luna. Probablemente todo se resumía a que Naruto estaba cegado por el físico de Sasuke, pero cuando le conociera mejor, apostaba que Naruto cambiaría sus sentimientos. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de ello.

Finalmente rodeó los hombros del menor con un brazo, tomándole por sorpresa.

─Ay, rubio… a ti no puedo negarte nada ─respondió con falso tono dramático.

─¿En serio?

─Claro, seamos amigos. ─La palabra le dejaba una sensación amarga que disimuló a la perfección─. Pero si te cansas de Sasuke, o si Sasuke se cansa de ti… recuerda que aquí estoy.

Pero Naruto no pareció tomar muy en serio su proposición, ya que se limitó a empujarle con suavidad mientras le soltaba un simple "tonto", riendo suavemente. Para Naruto resultaba inconcebible que algún día pudiera cansarse de Sasuke, y haría todo lo posible para que Sasuke no se cansara de él. Por otro lado, aunque lo suyo con Sasuke no funcionara, no estaba seguro de poder ver a Suigetsu con otros ojos.

Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku, tomaron asiento frente a la barra. Naruto dejó la mochila en el suelo, a sus pies. No tardaron en ser atendidos, no había muchos clientes en ese momento. Mientras esperaban sus órdenes, Naruto rememoró el día anterior cuando estuvo en ese mismo lugar con Sasuke. Tenía ganas de verle, pero a esa hora Sasuke estaba trabajando y era imposible.

─Suigetsu… necesito preguntarte una cosa'ttebayo.

─Por la repentina incomodidad en tu voz, sospecho que es referente a Sasuke o a Karin.

─Sobre Sasuke ─confirmó encarándole─. Cuando aquella vez me invitaste a comer ramen, te dije que no era una cita. Sin embargo, Sasuke me dijo que tú le habías dicho que aquello fue una cita, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Esperó unos segundos para dar su respuesta al ver que un hombre entrado en años se acercaba con sus órdenes, dejando un humeante tazón de ramen frente a cada uno. Avergonzado con su actitud pasada, Suigetsu se perdió en el sinuoso movimiento del vapor que los tazones desprendían.

─Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente ─comenzó a decir sin mirarle─. Juugo, Karin, Sasuke y yo hemos sido amigos toda la vida, inseparables, cuidándonos mutuamente. Pero ahora… descubrí que Karin me hizo llegar a ti con la esperanza de alejarte de Sasuke. Me usó. Y Sasuke… él es tan bastardo… todo este tiempo estuvo ocultándome que tú le gustas. Me mintió de la peor forma. Le hablé sobre mis intenciones contigo, le pedí ayuda para poder acercarme a ti, y él no tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad. Es más, trató de hacerme desistir en mis acercamientos a ti, y yo pensé que lo hacía porque le preocupabas como amigo, cuando la realidad era otra. Le dije eso a Sasuke porque estaba dolido con toda la situación, actué sin pensar. Siento si te causé algún problema.

Tras explicarse encaró a Naruto, quien le miraba casi sin parpadear. Escuchar todo aquello le había sorprendido. Después sacudió la cabeza, posando una mano en la espalda de Suigetsu.

─No lo sabía. Yo lo siento ─atinó a responder.

─¿Tú?, ¿por qué?

─Tengo la sensación de que mis sentimientos por Sasuke han provocado todo esto. Karin no puede estar con Sasuke, por eso ella actuó así; por eso tú y yo nos hemos conocido, y por eso han ocurrido estos problemas entre vosotros. Si no me hubiera interesado en Sasuke…

─Espera, espera ─interrumpió─. Rubio, estás exagerando. No es culpa tuya. Karin y Sasuke podían haber actuado de otra forma, pero en el fondo ambos son unos idiotas, no se puede hacer nada contra eso.

Pero Naruto no parecía muy convencido con aquello. En cierta manera se sentía culpable. Quizá debería haber ignorado sus sentimientos por Sasuke desde el principio. Era curioso como una simple acción podía desencadenar varios acontecimientos. Si él se hubiera mantenido al margen, Sasuke y Karin probablemente continuarían con su extraña relación de idas y venidas, quizá Suigetsu habría conocido a alguien que sí supiera corresponderle, y lo más importante, su amistad no se habría roto.

─¿Entonces ahora vuestra amistad…? ─Sasuke no le había comentado nada sobre ese asunto.

─Sasuke y Karin se disculparon, así que todo está bien… supongo. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Y ahora quita esa expresión de preocupación, no es tu culpa ─insistió, posando una mano en los rubios cabellos, revolviéndolos con confianza.

A petición de Suigetsu, empezaron a comer antes de que sus comidas se enfriaran. Trató de sacar algún tema trivial que hiciera desaparecer aquella expresión de culpabilidad del rostro que tanto le gustaba, y poco a poco lo logró. Naruto le había etiquetado como amigo, pero no podía evitar sentirse especial cada vez que éste le dedicaba una sonrisa. Si Naruto fuera consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él con su simple presencia, seguramente se pensaría mejor sus sentimientos por Sasuke y le daría una oportunidad.

─Así que, ¿te apuntas?

La pregunta despertó a Suigetsu de su burbuja de enamorado. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse de encima esos pensamientos que no le iban a llevar a ningún lado. Naruto no quería una relación sentimental con él.

─¿Apuntarme? ─reiteró, dejando notar inevitablemente que no había escuchado una palabra de lo que el otro le había estado diciendo.

No tardó en recibir una réplica de Naruto al sentirse ignorado, quien frunció el ceño y dejó sobresalir un poco el labio inferior en una expresión de berrinche infantil que amenazó a Suigetsu con volver a encerrarle en la burbuja de enamorado. Se abofeteó mentalmente, obligándose a permanecer atento.

─¡No me ignores dattebayo! Te he preguntado si quieres venir después a jugar fútbol.

─¿Yo? ─balbuceó confuso.

─¡Sí! Mi amigo Kiba no puede ir, tiene que llevar a su perro Akamaru al veterinario, ocuparías su lugar. ¿Te apuntas?

Era una oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con Naruto, aunque fuera en calidad de amigos. Pero bien dicen que el roce hace el cariño. Cuanto más tiempo pudiera pasar cerca de Naruto, más estima le tendría éste.

─Estoy algo oxidado, pero… claro, cuenta con ello ─aseguró con una sonrisa.

─¡Genial!

Después, Suigetsu hurgó entre su ropa, mostrando su teléfono móvil con una sonrisita divertida. Con una mano le indicó a Naruto que se acercara más, quien confuso obedeció moviendo su taburete más cerca del de su acompañante. Fue cuestión de segundos sentir un brazo rodeando sus hombros y escuchar el característico _click_ del móvil al tomar una fotografía.

─¡Hey! ─protestó─. Me has tomado desprevenido'ttebayo. ─Tomó la muñeca de Suigetsu para poder ver la foto. El mayor sonreía mirando a la cámara, pero él aparecía, desde su punto de vista, con cara de tonto y no estaba mirando a la cámara─. Otra vez.

─Será un placer ─respondió.

Alzó el móvil sobre sus cabezas, enfocando más cuidadoso sus rostros. Se acercó un poco más al rubio con la excusa de que sus caras se vieran en la pantalla. Esta vez Naruto sonrió ampliamente y alzó dos dedos en forma de uve. Después de tomar la captura, Suigetsu se dijo en su mente que usaría esa fotografía como fondo de pantalla en su teléfono.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

1: Es lo que en otros países se conoce como jean o pantalón de mezclilla.

¡Hola! Este **capítulo** está **dedicado a todas las personas que me felicitaron en el capítulo anterior.** En **F** anfiction, en **A** mor **Y** aoi y en **F** acebook: ¡Muchas gracias a TODOS! :D

A los que siempre piden algún tipo de **spoiler** : muchas me han estado preguntando por Minato, así que creo que este será el spoiler más indicado. En el siguiente capítulo aparece, y alguien sembrará la semilla de la duda en papá Minato sobre la orientación sexual de Naruto. ¿Quién?

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	20. Naruto ¿gay?

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 20: "Naruto… ¿gay?":

Nada como un buen baño reparador después de un pesado día de trabajo. La tensión acumulada parecía ser engullida junto al remolino de agua por el sumidero, las preocupaciones se suavizaban con ayuda del agua caliente. Por eso, apenas había puesto un pie en su apartamento cuando Sasuke se encaminó presto a darse un merecido baño relajante. Sólo un buen masaje podría completar el cuadro perfecto. Un masaje dado por Naruto en concreto.

Abandonó el baño vistiendo un atuendo cómodo, no tenía pensado salir. En su cabeza descansaba una pequeña toalla con la que se afanaba en secar el exceso de humedad de su cabello. Suspiró hondo, complacido, cuando se dejó caer sentado en el sofá. Arrollado por la comodidad del asiento y la penumbra que le brindaba la toalla sobre su cabeza, pensó que no le importaría echar una cabezadita antes de disponerse a preparar la cena. No había cerrado los ojos todavía cuando la puerta fue golpeada con energía, sacándole un suave respingo.

─¿Qué…? ─se susurró incorporándose con cierta pereza, acomodando la toalla sobre sus hombros mientras caminaba a la puerta. Deslizó las manos por su cabello, tratando de peinarlo con los dedos para adecentarlo un poco.

Apenas abrió la puerta cuando un borrón amarillo se lanzó sobre él, estrujándole en un asfixiante abrazo y haciéndole trastabillar.

─¡Sasuke, hola!

Reconoció al _koala_ aferrado a él por la voz más que por poder verle.

─¿Naruto?

El nombrado le liberó para poder encararle, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa. Sólo entonces Sasuke pudo estudiarle con la mirada. Naruto usaba una gruesa chaqueta, y contrastando por completo con el atuendo, un sencillo pantalón corto que cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, unos gruesos calcetines blancos que llegaban justo por debajo de las rodillas y unas zapatillas deportivas. Estaba un poco sucio. Era obvio que Naruto había estado jugando fútbol, y por el suave rubor en sus mejillas y su respiración ligeramente pesada, apostaba que había llegado corriendo.

─¿Molesto? ─preguntó ante el mutismo del otro que no dejaba de recorrerle con la mirada, inquietándole por un instante.

Al instante Sasuke se hizo a un lado, invitándole a entrar y cerrando tras ellos. Ante la calidez del apartamento, Naruto no tardó en desprenderse de la chaqueta mientras se encaminaba a la sala.

─Sé que ayer no quedamos en vernos, pero quería verte al menos un momento dattebayo ─confesó dejando la chaqueta sobre el sillón.

Pero Sasuke ignoró totalmente aquel comentario, había algo más importante que había captado su atención. Bajo la chaqueta, Naruto había mostrado una fina camiseta de manga larga. Camiseta que estaba rasgada en el brazo izquierdo y manchada de sangre seca. Le alarmó el considerable tamaño de aquella mancha de sangre. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Raudo se acercó y le tomó de la muñeca, obligándole a levantar el brazo sin mucho cuidado, sacándole una exclamación de sorpresa al menor. Efectivamente, bajo el roto de la prenda se apreciaba parcialmente una herida sangrante.

─¡Sasuke! ─protestó sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor. El brusco movimiento le había provocado molestia.

─Súbete la manga ─instruyó soltándole.

─Sólo es una herida sin importancia'ttebayo. ─Sofocó una nueva queja cuando tiró hacia arriba de la manga, la tela se había quedado pegada a la herida en algunas partes. Flexionó el brazo, mostrándole una herida que iba desde arriba del codo hasta la mitad del brazo. Por poco no llegaba a la muñeca─. ¿Ves?

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par. Ese idiota… ¿una herida sin importancia? Era una herida considerable, apostaría que medía sobre unos diez centímetros de largo y quizá unos tres de ancho.

─Idiota ─respondió, sacando un tic de molestia en una de las rubias cejas─. ¿Cómo te has hecho una herida así?

─Me caí mientras jugaba ─explicó escueto─. Pero todo está bien, lavé la herida en la fuente del parque.

El puño de Sasuke se cerró con intención de estrellarse en la cabeza hueca de su novio, pero se contuvo y suspiró armándose de paciencia. La herida no tenía buen aspecto, empezaba a tomar un tono amarillento en algunas pequeñas zonas, señal de que se estaba infectando. ¿Y el idiota pretendía arreglar todo mojando la herida con agua?

─Vamos ─demandó aferrándose a la muñeca de Naruto y tirando de él, guiándole al baño donde estaba el botiquín─. Te curaré.

─No creo que sea necesario. Duele un poco, pero estoy bien.

Tomó asiento en la tapa del retrete, observando el baño. En el ambiente se percibía un sutil aroma a gel de baño, champú, o quizá ambas cosas, quién sabe. Pero era el mismo aroma que Sasuke desprendía. Le gustaba. Después estudió el perfil del pelinegro, quien buscaba lo necesario en el botiquín. Viendo su cabello húmedo y la pequeña toalla que descansaba sobre sus hombros, era evidente que había tomado un baño recientemente.

─Sí es necesario, la herida se está infectando ─rebatió segundos después.

─¿En serio? ─Se sorprendió, girando el brazo para poder verse la herida.

Sin decir nada de momento, Sasuke procedió a curar la herida. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior para sofocar unas quejas y apretó los puños, ardía demasiado. Minutos después, Naruto miraba con disgusto la venda que cubría su brazo desde la muñeca hasta casi el codo.

─Sasuke, ¿no te parece que has exagerado'tteba? ─preguntó incómodo, viendo al mayor regresar el material al botiquín.

─¿Con tus antecedentes? No creo.

─¿Qué antecedentes?

─Casi te matas al caerte desde un segundo piso, cuando tenías trece ocurrió una situación similar a la de ahora, y para rematar, esto. ─Señaló el brazo vendado─. Eres demasiado descuidado, es mejor proteger bien esa herida.

Un bufido de molestia escapó de los labios del más joven. Ese Sasuke era un paranoico exagerado. En silencio deslizó una mano por la textura de la venda, sonriendo interiormente. Sasuke le había curado, como cuando tenían trece y veintitrés años. Pero ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado, empezando por la relación que mantenían.

─Sigo pensando que has exagerado, pero gracias.

─No he exagerado. Y los próximos días pásate por aquí para seguir curándola.

A Naruto no le desagradó la idea de tener vía libre para pasarse por allí los siguientes días. Es más, la ilusión le invadió. Pero aunque no hubiera una herida que curar, se habría estado pasando por allí igualmente con cierta frecuencia.

Recordó que Suigetsu también había sido un exagerado. Había querido llevarle al hospital en cuanto logró levantarse del suelo tras la caída, pero él se negó. Después de refrescar la herida y eliminar rastros de tierra con el agua de la fuente, continuó jugando como si nada, ignorando la preocupación de sus amigos y especialmente la de Suigetsu. Desde su punto de vista sólo era un raspón sin importancia:

─¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve al hospital? ─insistió Suigetsu con preocupación cuando el partido terminó.

Desconcertando al mayor, Naruto soltó una risita jocosa.

─Exageras. ¿Al hospital por un raspón?

─¿Y si te has fracturado algo?, ¿o quizá un…?

─Estoy bien dattebayo ─interrumpió, caminando a las gradas para buscar su chaqueta que reposaba sobre los muslos de Sakura, quien había estado viéndoles jugar─. He tenido caídas peores, créeme. ─rió, recordando la vez que cayó por la ventana como si aquello hubiera sido un asunto insignificante.

Tras él, Suigetsu bufó con cierta molestia.

─Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Naruto ─reprendió─. No puedes lastimar tu hermoso cuerpo de esa forma.

Como si aquel comentario se hubiera convertido en una gran piedra en su camino, Naruto tastabilló de forma graciosa y al instante giró a mirarle con un tenue rubor en las mejillas. No estaba seguro, pero juraba que era la primera vez que alguien le decía que su cuerpo era hermoso. Aunque eso le hizo preguntarse, ¿cuánto le miraba Suigetsu?

Pero éste sólo sonreía entre dientes como si lo que le acababa de decir fuera lo más natural del mundo.

─¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

La pregunta de Sasuke le hizo volver a la realidad, viendo al pelinegro de pie frente a él a unos escasos par de pasos de distancia. ¿Sí estaba sonriendo? No lo había notado.

─Estaba pensando que eres igual de paranoico que Suigetsu. Él quería llevarme al hospital, y me dijo que no puedo lastimar mi hermoso cuerpo de esta forma'ttebayo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Llevarme al hospital por un simple raspón en el brazo. Ni mi madre es tan exagerada… creo.

Los ojos negros se afilaron con disgusto. ¿Qué había dicho Naruto? ¿Suigetsu? ¿Que Suigetsu había dicho qué cosa?, ¿cuándo le había visto? Tensando la mandíbula, se tragó la molestia que aumentaba por segundos y formuló la pregunta en el tono más calmado que encontró.

─¿Has visto a Suigetsu?

─Sí ─respondió, sin percibir el cambio de actitud de Sasuke. A sus ojos el rostro del mayor no mostraba nada, se veía sereno─. Me buscó a la salida del instituto y estuvimos hablando un rato.

En su mente, Sasuke estrangulaba a Suigetsu con sus propias manos. Baboso traidor… ni siquiera sabiendo que Naruto y él se correspondían se hacía a un lado. ¿Acaso no tenía dignidad? Aprovechaba que él trabajaba a esa hora para acercarse a Naruto.

─¿Sobre qué?

─Me habló sobre su situación contigo y con Karin. También me dijo que si yo quería, se haría a un lado y dejaría de molestarme…

─¿Dijiste que sí? ─interrumpió, empujado por los celos.

El repentino interrogatorio de Sasuke le recordó por un momento a cuando Kushina le perseguía por toda la casa mientras le preguntaba sobre asuntos que le interesaban. Sonriendo un poco incómodo se rascó la nuca.

─Le dije que podíamos ser amigos. Suigetsu me agrada.

¡Perfecto!, pensó Sasuke lleno de ironía, conteniendo las ganas de rodar la mirada con hastío. Esperaba que Suigetsu respetara el concepto de "amigo", o si no tendría problemas con él. Serios problemas. Ahora Naruto era su novio, así que tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle a ese boca de piraña cuanto quisiera si sobrepasaba la línea de la amistad.

─¿Por qué estás tan callado'ttebayo? ─preguntó poco después.

─Deberías haber dejado que Suigetsu se alejara. Así sólo le estás dando alas.

─¡No le estoy dando alas! Le he dejado claro que sólo quiero su amistad.

─Conozco a Suigetsu, no lo entenderá.

─Quizá no le conoces tan bien ─rebatió de nuevo─. Él siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. Si aceptó mi amistad es porque respetará mi decisión.

Aquel comentario fue como una pedrada para Sasuke. Le había hecho recordar que su sinceridad con Naruto había brillado por su ausencia durante muchísimo tiempo. Naruto conocía a Suigetsu desde hace mucho menos tiempo, sin embargo, confiaba en él. Con perseverancia y los movimientos adecuados, su amigo había sabido ganarse la confianza y simpatía de Naruto.

─Sasuke… ─La seriedad en su voz hizo salir al mencionado de sus cavilaciones─. No me siento cómodo sabiendo que por mi culpa tu amistad con Suigetsu y Karin está dañada.

Le miró sorprendido. No imaginaba que Naruto se sentía de esa forma. Él preocupándose porque Suigetsu pudiera arrebatarle a Naruto, y éste preocupándose por el hecho de que pudiera perder a sus amigos de toda la vida.

─Idiota… ─susurró posando una mano en la rubia cabellera─. El culpable de toda esta situación soy yo, no tú.

Naruto agitó la cabeza para sacarse de encima la mano de Sasuke cuando éste revolvió algunos mechones. No le gustaba que le consolara como si fuera un niño, ahora era su novio, si quería consolarle al menos que le diera un beso.

─Pero todo empezó porque tú me gustaste y yo quería llamar tu atención… ─De nuevo la mano de Sasuke se posó en su cabeza, revolviéndole los rubios mechones con cierta tosquedad─. ¡Deja de hacer eso dattebayo! No me consueles como si fuera un niño.

─Lo eres ─le recordó con simpleza.

Un tic asaltó una de las rubias cejas, sustituyéndose la culpabilidad en su interior por el enojo. Sus ojos azules se afilaron.

─¿Cuándo vas a dejar de verme como un niño? ─cuestionó ofendido─. Ni siquiera ahora que estamos juntos…

─Cuando cumplas veinte años.

─Creía que habías entendido que la madurez no va ligada a la edad.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de los disgustados ojos azules. Era cierto. Ese mocoso latoso le había enseñado algunas cosas a pesar de la poca relación que habían tenido a lo largo de los años. Ciertamente, la madurez no iba ligada a la edad, lo sabía, con Naruto lo había aprendido.

Pero todavía no era capaz de dejar de lado sus prejuicios.

─Como sea ─desestimó Sasuke finalmente─. Deja de preocuparte por eso. No es culpa tuya. ─Zanjó el asunto.

El menor no replicó más sobre eso, sabía que la conversación no llegaría a ningún punto. Por otro lado, ese teme parecía no asimilar que él no era un niño. Tenía diecisiete años, pero no era un niño.

─Sasuke… ─El tono repentinamente sedoso que usó para llamarlo, captó por completo la atención del mayor─. Está bien si no quieres reconocer que no soy un niño dattebayo. Pero eso significa que admites que eres un asaltacunas. ─Con una expresión de falsa meditación, se cruzó de brazos, ignorando la molestia que eso provocó en su brazo lastimado─. Siempre pensé que te sentías incómodo con eso.

─¿Qué estás diciendo? ─siseó, entrecerrando la mirada.

─Por otro lado ─continuó hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado─, si dejaras de pensar que soy un niño y empezaras a verme como un adulto, ya no serías un asaltacunas, ¿cierto?

Naruto sonrió en su interior al ver que Sasuke parecía meditar realmente lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Acaso iba a lograr en ese instante que su novio dejara de verle como un niño?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio. De cierta manera Naruto tenía razón, pero a la vez no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Por más que Naruto pudiera comportarse como el ser más maduro del universo, cosa que dudaba que ocurriera, su edad era la que era. Hasta los veinte años no sería mayor de edad, o en otras palabras, un adulto ante la ley y la sociedad.

Aunque debía darle la razón en algo. Dejar de etiquetar a Naruto como "niño" en su mente y comenzar a verle como un adulto suavizaba la incomodidad en su interior. Ciertamente, así dejaba de sentirse un asaltacunas.

Suspiró interiormente. Debía de haber algo mal en él para haber puesto su atención en un hombre, y no satisfecho con eso, en un menor de edad.

Un brazo rodeándole la cintura y un torso pegándose al suyo con suavidad le volvieron a la realidad. No había notado que Naruto se había puesto de pie. Bajó un poco la mirada para toparse con los ojos azules que enfrentaban los suyos con cierta diversión.

─Entonces, ¿soy un adulto? ─Quiso confirmar.

─Si quieres el titulo de adulto, gánatelo ─fue todo lo que respondió.

Con un lento movimiento, Naruto alzó el brazo vendado y paseó la mano por uno de los pectorales del otro. La respuesta de Sasuke no le había desanimado en absoluto.

─¿Y cómo? ¿Haciendo "cosas de adultos"? ─Rió risueño.

¡De nuevo con eso!, pensó Sasuke un poco alarmado en su interior. Cuando ese cabeza hueca decía ese tipo de cosas, dudaba si hablaba en serio o bromeaba, aunque se decantaba más por la primera opción disfrazándolo como si fuera la segunda.

Fue cuestión de dos segundos que Naruto dejara de tener a su novio contra su cuerpo y éste estuviera a tres pasos de distancia. De acuerdo, tomaría esa reacción como una negativa. Aun así no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, esta vez entre dientes.

─No ─sentenció Sasuke, dándole la espalda dispuesto a abandonar el baño─. En primer lugar deja de decir tonterías y tratar ese tema como si fuera un juego de niños.

Apenas abandonó el baño cuando escuchó las firmes pisadas de Naruto tras él, quien le alcanzó con rapidez y le abrazó desde atrás, deteniéndole.

─Está bien, está bien ─concedió. Se alzó ligeramente sobre la punta de sus pies, depositando un casto beso tras la oreja de Sasuke─. Pero no es un juego para mí, es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer contigo algún día'ttebayo.

Y una vez más la franqueza de Naruto le pilló con la guardia baja. El calor acumulándose en sus blancas mejillas fue inevitable. Tragó saliva con dificultad, de repente se le había secado la garganta. Se obligó a respirar hondo para que los repentinos nervios no le traicionaran, no al menos con Naruto tan cerca.

Malditos adolescentes hormonados… Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Sin ser brusco se liberó del abrazo y caminó unos pasos, aparentando total serenidad.

─Se está haciendo tarde, deberías volver a casa, Naruto.

─Sasuke ─le llamó casi interrumpiéndole. El otro no le contestó, sólo se detuvo haciéndole entender que le escuchaba─. Gracias por haberme aceptado.

Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Por qué le daba las gracias? No había aceptado a Naruto por lastima, o por complacerle. A pesar de los prejuicios, las dudas y la incomodidad que en ocasiones le asaltaba, Naruto le gustaba. Si estaba con él era porque así lo quería.

─No tienes que dar las gracias, dobe ─respondió a pesar de todo inmutable.

─Lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo, porque estoy muy feliz de poder estar a tu lado.

De nuevo con esa franqueza, pensó Sasuke afectado con aquellas palabras. Ese tonto era una caja de sorpresas constante. No llevaban una relación muy íntima por así decirlo, la mayor parte del tiempo se trataban más como dos buenos amigos, y pesar de eso Naruto decía estar muy feliz.

Y él, entre el tiempo que le robaba el trabajo y sus problemas con Karin y Suigetsu, no se había detenido a analizar sus propios sentimientos; cómo se sentía al respecto tras haber aceptado a Naruto en su vida.

Las dudas y los prejuicios seguían ahí. Pero cuando Naruto le miraba con ese azul casi imposible en sus ojos y su eterna sonrisa, la niebla parecía disiparse de su interior para dejar entrar los rayos de sol y ser inundado por su calidez.

A su modo, él también estaba feliz. No se arrepentía de haberle aceptado.

─Sasuke, sé que es tarde pero, ¿sabes?, estoy tan hambriento… ─se lamentó llevándose una mano al estómago─, que siento que me desmayaré antes de poder llegar a casa.

Dejando sus meditaciones de lado, Sasuke giró para encararle, esperando que el indeseado rubor se hubiera esfumado de sus mejillas a esas alturas. Naruto le observaba con la expresión más dramática de su repertorio, acariciándose el estómago.

─¿Y…? ─le animó a continuar. ¿A dónde quería llegar ese tonto?

─Será mejor que coma aquí, y después volveré a casa ─comentó casual, como si fuera lo más inteligente en aquella situación─. Si me marcho ahora, sintiéndome tan débil, podría desmayarme. Si me desmayo alguien podría robarme, ¡o algo peor! ¿Quién sabe si…?

─Entendido, entendido ─interrumpió el teatro dramático del menor, alzando una mano─. Tú ganas.

Naruto no pudo contener la emoción al escuchar la respuesta. Dando un pequeño salto celebró su victoria y después abrazó efusivo a su novio, presionando sus labios en un beso un tanto tosco en señal de agradecimiento. Raudo le soltó y exploró su alrededor, buscando la cocina. En cuanto la localizó, corrió a su interior.

─Idiota… ─susurró Sasuke deslizándose un pulgar por los labios. Hormigueaban de forma agradable a pesar del fugaz contacto con los contrarios.

Sabía que la excusa de Naruto sólo era un cuento para quedarse más tiempo con él. Pero prefirió actuar como si no lo hubiese notado. En el fondo, también quería alargar el momento junto a ese tonto revoltoso.

Pero cuando escuchó el sonido de la vajilla junto con una exclamación de Naruto, se arrepintió. No había sido buena idea dejarle entrar en su cocina sin más. Al ir a su encuentro, le encontró revisando un tazón, como si quisiera comprobar que estaba intacto.

─Gracias a mis buenos reflejos he podido salvar este tazón de caer al suelo'ttebayo ─presumió. Aunque Sasuke sabía que era todo lo contrario: era más bien gracias a su torpeza que casi se le cae el tazón al suelo.

En silencio se acercó y le tomó de la muñeca, invitándole a dejar el tazón sobre la encimera para después alejarle una distancia prudente de su amada cocina y su escasa vajilla de apartamento de soltero.

─He pensado algo mejor, Naruto.

─¿Algo mejor que el ramen que iba a preparar? Lo dudo ─sentenció, sin comprender por qué Sasuke le había llevado hasta la puerta de la cocina.

─Vamos a cenar fuera. Yo invito.

─¿En serio? ─cuestionó eufórico─. ¡Una cita dattebayo!

A la velocidad de la luz había ido en busca de su chaqueta y se la había colocado, mirando impaciente a Sasuke que permanecía en el mismo lugar, mirándole con una pequeña expresión de sorpresa. Segundos después el mayor reaccionó y fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y tomar también una chaqueta. Pocos minutos después regresó a la sala, donde Naruto miraba curioso a través de la ventana.

─Deberías llamar a casa para avisar que vas a llegar tarde.

─Cierto, no quiero enfrentarme a la ira de mi madre ─respondió pensativo, girando para mirarle─. Pero no tengo móvil. Usaré una cabina telefónica'ttebayo

─¿El teléfono de tu casa tiene identificador de llamadas? ─Estaba casi seguro de que no, pero quería asegurarse.

─No. ¿Por qué?

─Entonces usa mi teléfono ─dijo mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo extendía─. ¿Qué excusa les vas a decir?

No había entendido la pregunta de Sasuke, pero aun así tomó el móvil. ¿Qué tenía que ver que en su casa hubiera un identificador de llamadas? Era como si le preocupara que Minato y Kushina supieran que ese número era suyo, es más, que él supiera sus padres no sabían el número de Sasuke tampoco. No había de qué preocuparse.

Pero Naruto desconocía que Sasuke ya había tenido algunos encuentros por teléfono con Minato y Kushina, y que en la última ocasión, el rubio le colgó con descaro para no pasarle el teléfono a su hijo. Así que no quería arriesgarse a que alguno de los adultos, o ambos, se negara a contestar si reconocía su número de teléfono.

─¿Excusa?, ¿acaso debería dar una excusa? ─preguntó inocente─. No hay nada de malo en decir que estoy contigo. Mis padres te conocen y confían en ti.

─Permíteme que lo dude ─musitó rodando la mirada, tan imperceptible que apenas él mismo logró escucharse.

─¿Qué?

─¿Estás seguro? Pienso que les resultará raro saber que de pronto te vas a retrasar porque vas a cenar conmigo. Seguramente te van a preguntar por qué.

En silencio meditó mientras marcaba el número, pero no pulsó el botón de llamada. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Sasuke tenía razón. Kushina tenía la manía de preguntar por todo, imaginaba que su interrogatorio sería menos intenso si le decía que estaba con sus amigos. Pensar aquello le hizo recordar también el día que Mikoto empezó a interrogarle de forma sospechosa sobre Sasuke y él.

Sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente Sasuke tenía razón. Era mejor dar una excusa.

 **...**

─¡Este niño…! ─masculló Kushina con irritación, colgando el teléfono.

─¿Era Naruto? ─preguntó Minato un poco inquieto, caminando por el pasillo para acercarse a ella.

─Sí, dice que está con sus amigos en el centro, celebrando una victoria de un partido de fútbol y esas cosas… ─Hizo un ademán con la mano─. El caso es que dice que no vendrá a cenar. ¡Podría haber avisado antes! He estado haciendo cena para tres para nada'ttebane.

Minato suspiró y después sonrió, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto para que su esposa dejara de estar enojada.

─Ciertamente, Naruto debería de haber avisado antes. Es un poco tarde. Pero seguramente al estar con sus amigos perdió la noción del tiempo. Al menos ya avisó y sabemos que está bien. ─Suspiró con pesar, llevándose una mano a la nuca─. Además, deberíamos acostumbrarnos a este tipo de cosas. Naruto ya tiene diecisiete, con el tiempo saldrá más y más con sus amigos. Y cuando tenga novia será peor… ─se lamentó, aunque trató de no verse deprimido. Irremediablemente estaban perdiendo a Naruto.

El enojo desapareció en la pelirroja al escuchar lo último. Todavía Minato no sabía nada sobre la orientación sexual de su hijo. Debería hablar con Naruto para que éste se lo explicara a Minato cuanto antes.

─Es ley de vida. Nuestro hijo algún día debe encontrar una persona que le haga feliz, tarde o temprano.

─Sólo espero que esa chica aparezca más tarde que temprano ─respondió desganado, caminando de vuelta a la sala.

Sonriendo nerviosa, se armó de valor y siguió a su esposo. Tomaron asiento frente la mesa, donde la comida estaba servida para empezar a cenar. Habían estado esperando a Naruto para cenar juntos cuando éste llamó.

─Supongo que deberíamos estar preparados para cualquier cosa'ttebane ─comentó llevándose un rojo mechón tras la oreja, apartando la mirada─. Quién sabe, a Naruto podría gustarle una chica o un chico en cualquier momento.

Minato la miró perplejo cuando estaba por llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca, como si fuera la primera vez que esa posibilidad pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Gustarle un chico?, ¿a Naruto? Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió afectado, dejando la comida de lado.

─Qué cosas dices, Kushina. ─Rió con desgano─. Naruto… gay.

─¿Te ríes? ─Le miró confundida. ¿Dónde estaba el chiste?

─Es que me resulta gracioso que siquiera pienses eso. Es evidente que a Naruto siempre le han gustado las chicas…

─¿Por qué? ─interrumpió algo seria─. ¿Cuáles son esas "evidencias"?

El rubio alzó una mano dispuesto a enumerar esas evidencias a su esposa.

─Para empezar, siempre le ha gustado Sakura…

─Nunca le gustó Sakura ─sentenció interrumpiéndole, cruzándose de brazos.

Aquella respuesta le dejó frío. Naruto ya le había negado que le gustara su amiga de la infancia, pero pensó que lo hizo porque sintió vergüenza de admitirlo frente a él. Pero si Kushina lo afirmaba tan rotunda… A una madre nunca se le escapaba nada, ¡ellas lo sabían todo! Si Kushina decía que no, es porque indudablemente era que no.

─Puedes continuar con tus evidencias, Minato.

─P-pues…

Buscó desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse. ¡Pero no lo encontraba! Que él supiera, Naruto nunca había tenido novia. Es más, su propio hijo le había asegurado no estar interesado en las chicas, alegando que era porque sus estudios le mantenían ocupado pero… ¿y si eso no era del todo cierto? Con diecisiete años él ya llevaba años suspirando por Kushina. ¿Debía de preocuparse?

─Pero esto sólo son suposiciones ─comentó Kushina, repentinamente casual─. Simplemente debemos estar abiertos a cualquier cosa, y seguir apoyando a nuestro hijo como hasta ahora.

─Por supuesto ─respondió segundos después─. No es como si fuese a darle la espalda a mi hijo por un asunto como ese ─sentenció.

Kushina sonrió interiormente, complacida con aquella respuesta. Había sido arriesgado sacar ese tema de conversación, pero lo había hecho para aligerar la carga de su hijo; para que no tuviera que esconderse, por lo menos no de ellos dos. Preparándole el terreno a Minato, la sorpresa no sería tan grande para él cuando supiera la noticia.

 **...**

─Naruto… ¡Naruto!

─¿Ah?, ¿qué…? ─musitó saliendo de su burbuja de pensamientos al escuchar el llamado de Kiba.

Al alzar la mirada se vio junto a algunos de sus amigos. Entonces recordó que estaba en la azotea del instituto, almorzando con ellos. Estaban sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo. Un bento a medio comer descansaba sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba y Sakura le observaban con desconcierto, unos expresándolo más que otros.

─Últimamente estás más idiota que de costumbre ─comentó Kiba con saña al saberse ignorado por su rubio amigo.

─¡Repite eso! ─gritó molesto.

─Llevas días así. Ayer incluso no terminaste tu bento. ─Recordó, señalándole con los palillos.

Chouji sonrió al escuchar aquello. Él había terminado su propio bento largos minutos atrás.

─Pero yo lo terminé por él. ─Clavó una hambrienta mirada en la comida que todavía quedaba en el bento del rubio─. Y puedo terminar su comida cada vez que haga falta. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así?

Hinata rió de forma sutil ante el comentario del chico, mientras que Shikamaru se limitó a rodar la mirada mientras contestaba con pereza.

─Claro, Chouji.

─Sí, sí, como sea ─dijo Kiba, volviendo su atención a Naruto que de un momento a otro parecía querer perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos─. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de idiotizado? ─exigió saber.

─Ki-Kiba-kun… ─reprendió Hinata en un susurro.

─¿Qué? Es la verdad. Está tan perdido en sus pensamientos desde hace días que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que acabo de decirle.

─Tengo un problema… con un amigo'ttebayo… ─musitó ausente.

─¿Qué?, ¿con alguno de nosotros?

─¡No! Quise decir que un amigo mío tiene un problema… con su pareja…

Todos se observaron entre ellos, preguntándose quién sería. Ninguno de ellos tenía pareja, excepto Naruto que estaba saliendo con Suigetsu.

Sakura fue la primera en mostrar interés. ¿Naruto tenía un amigo que ella no conocía?

─¿Quién es ese amigo?

Tensándose por un momento, Naruto trató de enviarle una disimulada mirada significativa a su amiga. Pero ella no le entendió y continuó observándole tan intrigada como el resto.

─No le conoces, Sakura-chan ─respondió, sonriendo entre dientes con desgano.

─Y entonces… ─dijo Kiba sin poder disimular la curiosidad─, ¿qué problema tiene tu amigo?

En un primer momento Naruto apartó la mirada, ruborizándose contra su voluntad mientras se preguntaba cómo podría exponer el problema de su amigo. Amigo que en realidad no existía. El supuesto "amigo" en realidad era él mismo.

Habían pasado semanas desde que inició su relación con Sasuke. Todo iba bastante bien, o al menos casi todo. El día anterior, domingo, había ido al apartamento de Sasuke llevando una película de acción con la excusa de verla juntos. Por supuesto a sus padres les había dicho que iba a reunirse con sus amigos.

Al inicio todo bien, veían la película en silencio. Pero en algún momento Naruto decidió buscar más cercanía con su novio. Estaban solos, no había problema; así que recargó la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Sasuke. Fue cuestión de tiempo que la película dejara de captar su atención cuando el aroma de Sasuke inundó sus sentidos, provocando que inconscientemente se acercara buscando más de su calidez y olor.

Como si se tratara de una simple mascota en busca de mimos, Sasuke posó una mano en los rubios cabellos y brindó unas breves caricias antes de regresar su atención a la película que empezaba a llegar al momento más interesante. Justo cuando las peleas, las acrobacias imposibles, las explosiones y la típica huída donde los protagonistas salvaban el pellejo en el último segundo se daban en todo su esplendor.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto decidió que quería pasar un momento de calidad con su novio.

Ignorando la película y el hecho de que quizá Sasuke sí quería verla, inició un inesperado beso que poco a poco fue a más. Entre besos y caricias que dejaron de ser furtivas para convertirse en toques descarados, terminaron recostados en el sofá. Sasuke encima de Naruto. Durante los últimos días habían aprovechado sus momentos de soledad para besarse y tocarse un poco más que de costumbre. Aunque la mayoría de las veces era Naruto quien rompía el hielo, como en ese momento.

Pero cuando Sasuke percibió los besos en el cuello junto con las manos de Naruto abriendo su pantalón con torpeza, se incorporó casi de un salto, quedando sentado en el otro extremo del sofá. No era la primera vez que Naruto daba muestras de querer ir más allá, pero nunca antes se había atrevido a desabrochar su pantalón. Normalmente iniciaba tratando de sacarle la camisa o camiseta, según lo que llevara en ese momento; cosa que siempre evitaba tomando sus manos con disimulo en medio del beso, pero esta vez no había podido disimular.

─¿Qué? ─Atinó a musitar Naruto, presa de la confusión mientras se sentaba también.

Al no saber cómo lidiar con la situación, Sasuke se puso de pie un poco apurado, abrochando el cierre del pantalón y acomodándose la camiseta después.

─Naruto, será mejor que te vayas.

─¡¿Qué?! ─casi gritó, sorprendido. ¿Sasuke le estaba echando? Buscó su mirada, pero fue evitado─. ¿Por qué?

Trató de pensar una excusa rápida que fuera creíble, o al menos mínimamente creíble.

─Acabo de recordar que había quedado con Itachi. Llego tarde.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con sospecha y cierta molestia. Todavía no conocía todo de Sasuke, pero por lo que había descubierto de él sabía que no era alguien despistado. Sasuke era alguien muy ordenado y responsable con sus asuntos.

─¿Tiene que ser precisamente ahora? ─reprochó inconforme con la situación─. El domingo es el único día que podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, y además…

─Naruto, vete ─insistió sin mirarle.

Debatiéndose entre sentirse molesto, sorprendido, o ambas cosas a la vez, Naruto se puso de pie. Había algo extraño ahí, podía percibirlo. Sasuke lucía como si estuviera incómodo en su propio hogar. Tratando de saber el problema, posó una mano en el hombro del mayor, sacándole un sutil respingo.

─Sasuke, ¿ocurre algo'ttebayo?

─Nada. ─Con lentitud le tomó de la muñeca, alejando la mano─. Ya te lo he dicho, he quedado con Itachi.

El desconcierto se apoderó un poco más de Naruto, quien frunció el ceño mientras repasaba todo lo ocurrido. Hasta que encontró algo que le hizo sospechar.

─¿Te has enfadado… ─titubeó─… porque he desabrochado tu pantalón?

La respuesta tardó en llegar. Los ojos negros le miraron unos segundos.

─No estoy enfadado.

─¡Es por eso! ─confirmó señalándole acusador. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, continuó─. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo quería tocarte ─habló con su franqueza habitual, esa que por momentos trastornaba la calma de Sasuke.

‹‹¡Es justamente por eso!››, pensó con irritación que disimuló bastante bien.

Ante el silencio del mayor, Naruto apartó la mirada con disgusto y tomó su chaqueta que descansaba sobre el sillón. Con ese molesto silencio Sasuke le estaba diciendo la respuesta. ¿Por qué el idiota no quería que le tocara? Es como si le molestara el simple hecho de que intentara hacerlo. Bien, sabía que no era un experto en el tema, pero siempre daba lo mejor de sí. Pero en medio del enojo no pudo más que pensar que si ese teme no quería que le tocara, no lo haría, él se lo perdía.

─Está bien dattebayo. No te molestaré más para que puedas ir con tu hermano ─masculló caminando a la salida cuando se colocó la chaqueta.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron ante el portazo que dio Naruto al salir. Al parecer no se había creído su mentira sobre la visita a Itachi. Naruto podía parecer algo tonto a veces, pero no lo era.

Suspiró hondo. Su visita a Itachi quizá ya no sería una mentira, necesitaba verle y pedir consejo.

Tras finalizar el relato, Naruto miró a sus amigos, esperando algún comentario o consejo para "su amigo". Tal y como esperaba, Kiba fue el primero en hablar.

─¿Nos estás diciendo que… tu amigo quiere hacerlo pero su novia no?

─¡Ki-Kiba-kun…! ─tartamudeó Hinata casi en un susurro, sonrojada de vergüenza ante el descarado comentario.

Naruto se rascó la nuca un poco pensativo.

─Algo así. Sólo que no es una chica, es un chico'ttebayo.

Todos le observaron con sorpresa. Chouji no pudo guardarse la duda que de pronto sentían todos.

─¿Tu amigo es gay… como tú?

Al verse atrapado en su propia mentira, Naruto soltó una carcajada forzada y exagerada.

─Q-qué casualidad, ¿cierto?

─¡Hey! ─llamó Kiba, captando la atención de todos─. Yo no entro en asuntos de gays. ─Negó airado con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

─Qué problemático… ─susurró Shikamaru, rascándose la cabeza con pereza.

Entretanto, Sakura entrecerró la mirada y observó atenta a Naruto. Los movimientos torpes, la repentina risa tensa y escandalosa, el misterioso amigo de Naruto que nadie más había visto…

─Naruto, sé que no conocemos a tu amigo pero… ¿nos dirás al menos cómo se llama? ─preguntó con un estudiado tono amable.

El largo silencio en el que el rubio pensaba qué nombre ponerle a "su amigo", hizo sospechar a los demás que algo extraño ocurría.

─Pu-pues… no creo que a él le agrade que sepan su nombre, y… además…

─Deja de mentir, Naruto ─interrumpió Sakura, dejando la falsa amabilidad de lado─. Ese "amigo" del que hablas eres tú ─acusó rotunda, señalándole.

Los demás clavaron una mirada estupefacta en el rubio, quien en ese momento se sentía sudar frío y sólo podía desear que la tierra se lo tragara. ¡Sakura-chan le había traicionado!

─¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no!

─¡Claro que sí! ─rebatió ella con total seguridad─. Estás hablando de ti y de S… ─Se obligó a morderse la lengua al ser consciente de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Sólo ella sabía que Naruto estaba manteniendo una relación clandestina con Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

─¡Oh Dios…! ─exclamó Kiba, alterado─. ¡Estabas hablando de ti y de Suigetsu!

─¡No!, ¡no es lo que…! ─Se apresuró a negar Naruto. Pero al reparar en lo que dijo, alzó una ceja─. ¿Suigetsu? ─reiteró. Por un momento había olvidado que fue imposible hacerles entender a sus amigos que no era novio de Suigetsu.

─¡Joder! ─volvió a exclamar Kiba. Con decisión señaló a su rubio amigo─. ¡No voy a permitir que pierdas la virginidad antes que yo! ¡De ninguna manera!

Un pesado silencio se instaló después, sonrojándose todos en mayor o menor medida. Pero el más sonrojado de todos, obviando a Hinata, fue Kiba al ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

─Desde hace tiempo habías estado presumiéndole a Naruto que no eras virgen. ─Le recordó Chouji, pensativo.

─¡Mentiroso! ─exclamó Sakura.

Al verse acorralado, a Inuzuka no le quedó más remedio que admitir lo evidente. Alzó las manos en son de paz.

─Está bien, lo admito. Lo dije para darle envidia a Naruto. ─Sonrió entre dientes, un poco tenso.

Ante tal confesión, Naruto se cruzó de brazos y sonrió socarrón.

─Patético'ttebayo.

Como impulsado por un resorte, Kiba se puso de pie en actitud amenazante. Naruto le imitó con actitud totalmente contraria, riendo divertido. Fue cuestión de segundos ver a Kiba correteando a Naruto por toda la azotea.

Ese día empezaban las vacaciones de primavera.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Hola a todos :D Llego con tres días de retraso para el cumpleaños, pero igualmente: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi adorado niño rubio! –lanza confeti- ¡Mi Naruto hermoso!

Y ahora, sobre el capítulo: Antes de que alguien diga que quiere matar a Sasuke, me gustaría pediros que penséis con la cabeza de arriba, os pongáis realmente en los zapatos de Sasuke por un momento y tratéis de ver la situación desde el punto de vista de él. Gracias :)

Por cierto, me gustaría saber de qué país son las personas que me comentan, así que, ¿de qué país eres? :) Presiento que de mi país debe de haber poquísimos XDu

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	21. Te quiero

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 21: "Te quiero":

─¿No vas a decir nada, Itachi?

El silencio reinaba en el apartamento del mencionado. Después de salir del trabajo, Sasuke no había podido esperar más para ir al apartamento de su hermano y contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior con su impetuoso novio.

Pero el relato ya había terminado, e Itachi se mantenía en silencio, como si estuviera procesando la información recibida.

─¿Tienes preservativos en casa, o te presto?

─¡Itachi! ─exclamó enrojeciendo de vergüenza y coraje. Itachi rara vez hacía alguna broma, y justamente ahora hacía una. Demasiado inoportuno─. Esto es serio.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera nada importante que decir tras el relato de Sasuke.

─No sé qué quieres que te diga. Tienes un novio, y él quiere ir más allá. Lo normal en las relaciones de pareja ─comentó con obviedad.

─Te recuerdo que mi relación con Naruto no es normal. ─Indignado ante la falta de apoyo recibida por parte de su hermano, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada─. Es un niño.

─Pero es un niño que te gusta. Es tu novio después de todo.

─No he venido aquí a escuchar cosas que ya sé, Itachi ─protestó.

Bufando con molestia, se puso de pie y caminó a la ventana más cercana, observando a través de ella el atardecer. Las luces comenzaban a encenderse, y pronto todo sería un espectáculo de luces y colores.

─¿Qué es lo que te tiene preocupado, Sasuke?

─¡Ya te lo he dicho! Naruto es un niño. Además, nuestros padres y los suyos no saben nada.

─Si ese es el problema, puedes solucionar una parte si hablas con nuestros padres y los de Na…

─¡No! ─sentenció sin mirarle. Hablar con ellos sólo traería problemas a su recién empezada relación. Minato y Kushina se entrometerían especialmente. No quería perder a Naruto cuando apenas había conseguido estar con él─. No es una opción.

─Sasuke… ─Suspiró Itachi. Se puso de pie y despacio se acercó. Al parecer su preocupación era realmente seria, y él había bromeado pensando que quizá era un ataque de pánico ante la nueva experiencia que suponía una relación con alguien del mismo sexo─. Apenas llevas… unas semanas saliendo con Naruto-kun, y ya estás así de tenso y preocupado.

¡Por eso estoy aquí!, pensó con frustración, y aunque quiso decírselo no lo hizo. Necesitaba desahogar sus preocupaciones. Desde que había notado las intenciones de Naruto queriendo ir más allá de los besos y las caricias superficiales, su mente colapsó.

El problema no era que Naruto quisiera avanzar, él también lo deseaba pero… saber que su novio era menor de edad le paralizaba. Su mente le gritaba que se detuviera. Y entonces se preguntaba a sí mismo si sería capaz de frenarse hasta que Naruto cumpliera los veinte; o peor, se preguntaba también si Naruto podría soportar hasta los veinte estar con un novio que parecía no desearle físicamente.

Naruto podría cansarse, podría pensarlo mejor e ir con Suigetsu, quien estaba dispuesto a darle al rubio todo lo que éste quisiera. Como el propio Suigetsu decía, no le haría a Naruto nada que éste no quisiera, y si Naruto quería sexo Suigetsu no se iba a detener.

Liberando un gruñido de molestia, inquietud y celos, recargó la frente en el cristal de la ventana mientras trataba de sacarse la imagen mental de Suigetsu con Naruto. Viendo el exterior sin verlo realmente. Estaba sumido en su caótica mente.

¿Y qué hacer con sus padres y los de Naruto? Suspiró tenso. Todo era un desastre.

Lo peor era que a pesar de las constantes preocupaciones que esa relación le estaba trayendo, dejar a Naruto no estaba entre sus opciones.

─Sasuke. ─Una mano descansó en el hombro del mencionado, intentando captar su atención. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza le hizo entender que lo había logrado─. ¿Has hablado con Naruto-kun sobre lo que te preocupa?

─No ─musitó. Y de nuevo suspiró, agotado mentalmente.

─Deberías hacerlo ─aconsejó con seriedad. Ahí estaba, pensó Sasuke aliviado, la faceta de Itachi que había querido ver desde que le contó sus preocupaciones─. Si te limitas a darle negativas sin más, Naruto-kun puede pensar mal. No creo que quieras verte de nuevo a ti mismo buscando su aceptación.

─Claro que no ─respondió al instante, recordando con cierto mal humor las veces en que trató de acercarse a ese dobe y éste le rechazaba sin más─. Hablaré con él.

Todo era culpa del usuratonkachi dominante. A veces sentía que tras esas sonrisas inocentes se escondía un Naruto perverso que quería hacerle creer que tenía el control de la situación cada vez que estaban juntos cuando en realidad no era así.

Y ahora se sentía patético. Su novio, un niño de diecisiete años, era capaz de dominarle a su antojo con unos simples besos, unas bellas sonrisas y una mirada encantadora.

Ciertamente, el amor vuelve idiotas a las personas.

 **...**

Las farolas del parque se encendieron cuando el partido de fútbol finalizó. Naruto y sus amigos se animaban unos a otros por haber dado su mejor esfuerzo, aunque el equipo contrario había marcado dos goles más y se habían marchado de allí eufóricos.

Suigetsu, quien había estado viendo el partido casi desde el inicio sentado en las gradas, se acercó corriendo y estrujó a Naruto en un abrazo sorpresivo por la espalda.

─¡Bien jugado! ─animó, y después le susurró confidente─. Tu equipo ha perdido por culpa de los demás, son unos inútiles, tú eres el mejor.

Con disimulo afirmó el abrazo, pegando el pecho a la espalda del menor. Debido a la brecha de edad entre ellos, Naruto era más bajo por varios centímetros, por lo que lamentó interiormente que sus caderas no encajaran a la perfección con la curvatura de los glúteos del rubio.

¡Sasuke bastardo…! Y pensar que el rubio entre sus brazos era suyo… Todos los idiotas tenían suerte.

─¡Hey!, ¡hey! ─exclamó Kiba un poco alterado. Algunos estaban sonrojados y otros habían apartado la mirada─. Nada de roces gays en nuestra presencia.

Totalmente ignorante a los pensamientos de Suigetsu, Naruto se había alejado al instante con naturalidad, señalando acusador a Inuzuka.

─Es un abrazo amistoso, no "roces gays" dattebayo ─rebatió.

─En tus sueños. ¿Crees que no he notado como su "delantera" buscaba tu trasero?

Suigetsu se sintió sudar frío. Quizá había sido algo evidente. Pero sonrió aliviado al ver que Naruto se limitó a rodar la mirada, pareciéndole exagerado el comentario de Kiba.

─¿Entonces qué hay de ti?

─¿Yo qué? ─Frunció el ceño.

─No paras de tocarme el culo en cada partido. Eso también son "roces gays".

Un intenso rubor coloreó el rostro de Inuzuka en cuestión de dos segundos, recordando que evidentemente, en cada partido le tocaba el culo a su amigo como mínimo una vez.

─¡Pero es diferente! ─replicó en su defensa─. Yo no soy gay, ¡joder!

Suigetsu rodó la mirada y resopló, soltando una risita jocosa mientras se llevaba las manos a la cintura.

─Esto es gracioso. Yo decía lo mismo a tu edad, o quizá un poco más joven─. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de adoptar una voz más aguda e infantil─. ¡No soy gay, no soy gay…! ─dramatizó, y después rió despreocupado─. Y era cierto. No soy gay, soy bisexual.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al adulto ante la confesión. Pero Kiba además de sorprendido estaba realmente incómodo. ¿Y si siempre tocaba el culo de su amigo porque una "vena gay" en su interior estaba despertando? ¡No podía ser! A él le gustaban las chicas, pero no cualquier chica sino las de cuerpos desarrollados como Hinata. O como esa chica rubia mayor que ellos que le gustaba a Shikamaru… ¿cómo era su nombre? Ah sí, ¡Temari! Incluso en secreto pensaba que la madre de Naruto tenía su punto. Por eso era imposible, ¡definitivamente no le gustaban los hombres!

─Oh Dios… Kiba realmente está dudando de su sexualidad.

El comentario le hizo despertar y estudiar su alrededor, buscando el responsable de ese comentario para partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Pero había estado tan ensimismado que ni atinó a reconocer la voz.

─¡No estoy dudando! ─les gritó a todos─. Bien, ¡es cierto! A veces toco el culo de Naruto…

─Siempre ─le corrigió éste cruzándose de brazos.

─Siempre ─concordó a regañadientes, sintiendo un tic en una ceja─. Pero ¿no lo hacen acaso los futbolistas en la tele? ¿Eh? ─Los miró a todos con la esperanza de que estuvieran de su parte.

─Lo cierto es que… ─comenzó a decir Rock Lee, titubeando─. Kiba tiene razón. Ellos se tocan, a veces incluso se besan en los labios.

─¡Claro! ─exclamó con cierta desesperación Inuzuka, sonriendo ligeramente entre nervioso y aliviado. Al menos Lee estaba de su parte.

El resto se limitó a encogerse de hombros o simplemente no decir nada. Preferían no entrar en ese asunto. Suigetsu se acercó a Naruto y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, sorprendiendo a éste una vez más por el inesperado abrazo.

─Si ese es el caso, Kiba... ─Alzando su mano libre posó un dedo en la barbilla de Naruto, incitándole a alzar el rostro. Los ojos azules le observaron con confusión ante su acción, expectantes. Hermoso, pensó─. En el próximo partido jugaré con vosotros, y en cada gol voy a manosear y besar a Naruto. Y no será algo extraño porque lo hacen los futbolistas de la tele, ¿no es así? ─Sonrió entre dientes.

Antes de que Kiba o cualquier otro pudiera decir algo, una mano de Naruto se estampó en su rostro y le empujó hacia atrás con energía. El manotazo había sido tan brusco, que su pobre nariz hormigueaba de dolor.

─¡No! ─sentenció el rubio antes de alejarse en dirección a la fuente, donde estaba Sakura.

─Mi nariz… ─lloriqueó en un susurro, acariciándose el puente con toques sutiles.

Unas risitas de los amigos de Naruto captaron su atención, mirándoles todavía adolorido. Quienes menos podían aguantar la risa eran Chouji, Lee, y como no podía ser de otra forma, Kiba, quién soltó un comentario mordaz.

─Ahora sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en esta relación. ─Las risitas aumentaron. El único inteligente fue Shikamaru, quien carraspeó para obligarse a serenar su expresión y se alejó de los demás al ver el rictus en el rostro de Suigetsu ante el comentario─. Naruto te dice lo que puedes o no puedes hacer. Ahora entiendo por qué no quieres nada de sexo con él… ¡Ese es nuestro Naruto, todo un macho!

─¿Qué? ─preguntó con voz grave, confundido por los comentarios mientras avanzaba un par de pasos.

De inmediato los tres que no paraban de reír se pusieron alertas y emprendieron la carrera, huyendo para salvar sus vidas. Lleno de fastidio gruñó. Pero prefirió ignorarles y caminar hacia Naruto, quien hablaba con Sakura.

Mocosos idiotas e ignorantes… No tenían idea de la homosexualidad, tenían implantados en sus microscópicos cerebros los típicos estereotipos de toda la sociedad: el que lleva los pantalones en la relación es el hombre, el otro es "la mujer". Eran unos palurdos. No es que quisiera desearle el mal a Kiba, pero ojala que en el futuro fuera gay y adorara ser un pasivo sumiso, así se reiría de él cada día.

Cuando estaba por llegar suavizó la intensidad de sus pisadas para no hacer ruido y disminuyó su velocidad. Por los efusivos movimientos de los brazos de Sakura, y las expresiones serias de sus rostros, ella y Naruto parecían estar hablando de algo delicado.

─Sakura-chan, es vergonzoso hablar de esto dattebayo. ─Trató de finalizar la conversación. Suigetsu deseó que no fuera así, quería saber de qué estaban hablando.

─Deberías haber sentido esa vergüenza antes de contarnos en la azotea del instituto que tu novio no quiere quitarte la virginidad, ¡tonto!

Ante el impacto de la noticia, Suigetsu casi cae fulminado en el suelo por un ataque al corazón. De acuerdo, ahora pensaba que era mejor no haber deseado saber de qué hablaban esos dos. Pero por otro lado, la envidia fue tan intensa que un repentino ardor de estómago le asaltó. Apretó los puños lleno de rabia y sus dientes chirriaron por un instante.

Siempre lo supo, pero ahora estaba más convencido que nunca: Sasuke era un idiota bastardo, y la edad le había vuelto un frígido.

─¡Lo siento! ─escuchó decir al rubio─. Estaba desesperado por ayuda. No imaginas cómo se siente ser apartado así por tu novio.

─¡Oh! Gracias por restregarme por la cara mi nula vida sentimental, Naruto ─dijo ella totalmente ofendida y ceñuda, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

─¡No! ─Sacudió las manos mientras agitaba la cabeza─. N-no era mi intención'ttebayo.

Ella suspiró resignada y relajó su postura. Por ende, Naruto se relajó también.

─Sea como sea, Naruto. ¿Por qué no simplemente esperas un poco? ─aconsejó sin rastro de mal humor─. Apenas llevas unas semanas saliendo con Sasuke.

─¿Crees que me estoy apresurando?

Un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo junto con una expresión de preocupación fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

─En vez de pensar en… "eso", deberías centrarte en estudiar. La segunda ronda del examen de admisión a la universidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y estás un poco flojo en inglés.

─¡Oye! Hablas como si hubiese descuidado mis estudios, y no es así. Tengo muy claro mi objetivo dattebayo, y no voy a rendirme.

─Más te vale. ─Fingió una expresión severa, pero no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amigo─. En serio, deja de pensar en… "esas cosas" ─reiteró con cierta vergüenza─. A lo mejor Sasuke está estresado con el trabajo, o no se siente preparado.

Entonces Naruto quedó mudo, meditando las palabras de su amiga. Ciertamente no había pensado que tal vez Sasuke le había rechazado porque no estaba preparado, o porque estaba estresado con el trabajo. Quizá le había hecho sentir presionado. Había dado por sentado desde el principio que Sasuke estaría preparado, y que tendría las mismas ganas que él.

Se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón a Sakura. Se centraría al cien por cien en sus estudios y dejaría de presionar a Sasuke. No quería atosigarle.

Al escuchar un ruidito giró, viendo a Suigetsu bastante cerca que en ese momento se daba la vuelta con intención de marcharse. El rubor subió a sus mejillas al instante. ¿Había escuchado todo?

─Su-Suigetsu… ─balbuceó, llamando la atención de Sakura quien entonces también le notó.

El adulto se detuvo en seco un segundo y después les encaró con una amplia sonrisa, rascándose una mejilla mientras trataba de disimular el ambiente incómodo que de pronto había entre ellos.

─Venía a buscarte, pero te he visto hablando con tu amiga la mamá gallina y he pensado que mejor te busco después.

─¡Deja de llamarme así! ─protestó Sakura de mal humor.

─Ah… Suigetsu… ─balbuceó el rubio, inseguro─. ¿Has escuchado algo? ─preguntó directo finalmente.

─¿Qué?, ¿yo? ─Se señaló con un movimiento sobreactuado─. ¡Claro que no! Justo estaba acercándome ahora.

Sakura y Naruto se observaron por un instante, desconfiados con la respuesta del mayor. Pero decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda.

─Como sea ─retomó Suigetsu la conversación ante el pesado silencio─, venía a invitarte a Ichiraku…

─¿Y a mí no? ─se ofendió la chica.

La mala cara que puso Suigetsu ante la pregunta, no dejaba duda a que ella no estaba incluida en aquella invitación. Naruto rió ligeramente, mientras que Sakura frunció el ceño.

─Qué remedio ─respondió finalmente, chasqueando la lengua. No quería quedar mal frente al chico que le gustaba─. Puedes venir también. ─Adiós a su intento de coquetear discretamente con el rubio.

Se había prometido permanecer junto a Naruto tal y como éste deseaba: como un simple amigo, a pesar del desliz de minutos antes en el parque. Pero ahora, descubrir que Sasuke no quería complacer a Naruto había crispado sus nervios.

¿Acaso Sasuke era idiota?, ¿frígido?, ¿era un ciego que no había visto el cuerpo que poseía el rubio?, ¿quizá todo junto? Sí, probablemente era todo junto. ¿Cómo era capaz de negarse a un momento de placer con Naruto? Era incapaz de comprenderlo por más que lo pensara. Siempre pensando que Sasuke era un tipo inteligente, y ahora venía a descubrir que era un grandísimo idiota.

¿Y si en realidad a Sasuke no le gustaba Naruto y sólo estaba con el rubio para joderle, porque sabía que él sí quería estar con Naruto? Sabía que en Sasuke siempre había latido esa vena de traidor, era capaz de todo para obtener lo que se proponía sin importar a quien tuviera que pisotear en el camino. Pero… ¿en serio alguien que no es gay podría mantener una relación con un chico sólo para molestar a un tercero? No, eso no tenía sentido. Aunque… ¿qué tipo de relación mantenían Sasuke y Naruto? El sexo entre ellos era nulo, ¿y si quizá tampoco había besos? En ese caso sería sencillo "mantener una relación" con otro hombre.

Las dudas le corroían. Quería saber todo. ¿Ellos se besaban como cualquier pareja haría, o simplemente mantenían una relación más parecida a una amistad íntima? Si la molesta de Sakura no se hubiese auto invitado podría haberle preguntado y sonsacado información a Naruto.

Si apenas llevaban unas semanas y la relación estaba tan fría, era cuestión de tiempo que Naruto terminara todo. Y cuando eso ocurriera ahí estaría él.

O eso quería creer.

Durante la comida su mal humor creció. Sólo había tres taburetes libres en Ichiraku, y la molestia llamada Sakura se obcecó en sentarse en medio, arruinando su oportunidad de una deliciosa cercanía con el rubio.

En serio, esa Sakura le empezaba a caer realmente mal.

─Así que han empezado las vacaciones ─comentó Suigetsu en tono casual, inclinándose hacia delante para poder ver a Naruto.

Ensimismado, observó al rubio abrir la boca, capturar los fideos y sorberlos. Si Naruto fuera su novio y éste le insinuara que quería mantener relaciones con él, sin duda haría que esa boca apetecible sorbiera varias cosas interesantes. Un suave escalofrío trepó por su espalda al imaginarlo. Naruto envuelto en situaciones nada castas con él.

Una inesperada patada de Sakura le provocó un respingo y le hizo parpadear confundido, volviendo en sí.

─Deja de mirar así a Naruto ─le masculló ella, conteniendo el enojo─. Es desagradable.

─Y tú deja de ser una molestia, mamá gallina. Sólo le estoy mirando.

─¿A quién pretendes engañar? Casi se te cae la baba por la comisura. Eres un pervertido baboso ─acusó.

No entendía la actitud de Suigetsu. Últimamente se había estado comportando como un amigo, sin mirar de aquella extraña forma a Naruto. Pero ahora de repente había regresado esa mirada hambrienta, y con más fuerza. ¿De verdad Naruto no se daba cuenta?

Al percibir el cuchicheo, Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, mirándoles confuso.

─¿De qué estáis hablando? ─preguntó cuando tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

─Me estaba preguntando cómo podré verte ahora que han empezado las vacaciones ─habló Suigetsu en tono jovial antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo─. ¡Ya sé! ─Sonrió─. Dame tu número de móvil, y así…

─No tengo ─interrumpió con una sonrisilla que delataba su incomodidad.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó incrédulo. Parecía inconcebible que en aquella época, un adolescente no tuviera un teléfono móvil. Le miró con desconfianza─. ¿No tienes?, ¿o no quieres darme el número?

─¡No es eso! ─aseguró sacudiendo las manos─. Mis padres aseguraron que un móvil me distraería en mis estudios, así que prometieron comprármelo si aprobaba los exámenes de admisión a la universidad'ttebayo.

Dudando, Sakura suspiró y salió a favor de su amigo. No quería que quedara como un mentiroso cuando estaba diciendo la verdad.

─Naruto dice la verdad ─comentó─. En realidad fue idea de Kushina, ella suele tener un carácter más firme…

─Da miedo ─aseguró Naruto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

─Minato quería consentir a este tonto y comprarle uno, pero Kushina se impuso. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Es cierto que no tiene móvil.

La mirada de Suigetsu se iluminó. Así que los padres de Naruto se llamaban Minato y Kushina. El nombre de la mujer lo conocía gracias a Karin, pero el del hombre no. Acababa de recibir una preciosa información.

─Bien, te creo ─respondió finalmente el mayor.

─Algunos días estaré por el parque, búscame por allí ─dijo finalmente para resolver la duda del mayor.

 **...**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron bastante tranquilos.

Después del encontronazo incómodo que tuvo con Naruto el domingo, el lunes Sasuke no supo nada de su novio, cosa que le inquietó. Había esperado que el rubio hubiera ido a visitarle tras su jornada laboral, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Quiso pensar que Naruto no le visitó porque no pudo y no porque no quiso ir al estar enfadado con él.

Pero para su alivio el martes Naruto apareció. Y el miércoles, y el jueves… y el resto de días. Su atolondrado novio actuaba como si aquel momento incómodo jamás hubiese ocurrido, en un principio no supo si eso era bueno o malo, pero con el paso de los días se inclinó a pensar que era bueno. Todo marchaba bien entre ellos. Sus saludos y despedidas eran como siempre, con efusivos abrazos de Naruto a veces acompañados de algún que otro beso.

Nada había cambiado, por lo que no tocó el tema tal y como le había aconsejado su hermano aquel lunes. Si Naruto no había insistido en sus acercamientos no era necesario hablar sobre lo que le preocupaba.

Con el trascurso de los días Naruto empleaba más tiempo en su apartamento estudiando. Los momentos donde éste le narraba cómo había ido su día o quería indagar acerca de cómo había ido el suyo se redujeron. Al igual que los besos, los momentos para ver la televisión mientras Naruto se acurrucaba junto a él, brindándole calor… El menor estaba inquieto porque la fecha para la segunda ronda de exámenes estaba muy cerca.

Si no recordaba mal, el día catorce era la fecha indicada. Casi al instante en su cabeza susurró una voz, recordándole que ese día haría un mes que empezó aquella relación clandestina. Una relación mal vista a los ojos de los demás. Al menos no habían llegado demasiado lejos como para que su conciencia le torturara doblemente.

Bufó de forma sonora, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. Cerró el libro de medicina en sus manos y lo dejó a un lado en el sofá. Bajó el rostro, observando al dueño de sus constantes preocupaciones, sus prejuicios y deseos. Naruto estaba recostado en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos a modo de almohada. No podía verle el rostro porque el libro que el menor estaba leyendo en ese momento se lo impedía. Arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza en un movimiento sutil, tratando de ver el título del libro.

─Has estado muy callado. ¿Todo bien con el inglés?

Naruto movió el libro lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto sus ojos azules. A pesar de estar ligeramente ojerosos por las intensas horas de estudio de los últimos días, Sasuke sintió que por un instante fugaz le robaron el aliento.

─Bien ─fue su escueta respuesta. No pasó desapercibido para Sasuke el tono de voz ligeramente desanimado.

─De acuerdo, te pondré a prueba. Dime algo en inglés, como por ejemplo… ─Medito un momento, recargando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá─: He estado dos horas fingiendo que estoy estudiando inglés. Pero soy tan dobe que no sé disimular y tengo el libro al revés.

De inmediato Naruto dio un respingo y clavó la mirada en las páginas del libro, percibiendo después de dos horas que efectivamente el libro estaba al revés. Chasqueó la lengua con enojo hacia sí mismo. Le había sido imposible concentrarse.

Las ligeras caricias de los dedos de su pareja contra su cabeza, captaron su atención de nuevo. Sasuke le observaba con semblante serio desde arriba.

─¿Qué te preocupa, tonto?

El menor pensó que la muestra de preocupación habría sido perfecta de no ser por el insulto. Pero no estaba de ánimo ni para replicarle que era un teme.

─Hoy estuve con mis amigos en Ichiraku y… ─Suspiró afligido.

─¿Y? ─Le animó a continuar, empleando un tono de voz suave─. ¿Has peleado con alguno de ellos? ─Quizá el retrasado de Kiba había hecho algo que había deprimido a Naruto una vez más. El entrecejo se frunció de forma sutil al pensar en la posibilidad. De confirmarse su sospecha, ese mocoso iba a conocer el dolor.

─Estuvimos hablando sobre nuestros sueños, lo que queremos ser en el futuro. ─Clavó una mirada más acongojada, si se podía, sobre los ojos negros─. Me he dado cuenta de que mi camino se va a separar del de mis amigos dattebayo.

Sasuke contuvo el deseo de rodar la mirada. ¿Sólo por eso se veía tan devastado? ¿Ahora venía a darse cuenta de eso? Al parecer la realidad le había golpeado en la cara.

─¿Eso es todo?

Naruto fulminó con la mirada a su novio al notar la forma en que le restaba importancia a su preocupación.

─Sí, "es todo" ─farfulló con ironía─. Nada va a ser igual a partir de ahora, teme

─Es ley de vida, dobe. Cuanto antes lo asimiles, mejor.

Conteniendo un bufido de enojo, Naruto dejó caer el libro abierto sobre su rostro para sofocar un insulto hacia su pareja. Sasuke era un idiota insensible y sin rastro de empatía.

─No puede ser tan malo ─añadió Sasuke al notar el estado del rubio. Realmente se veía afectado─. Quizá varios de ellos vayan a la misma universidad que tú, o tal vez algunos quieran estudiar lo mismo que tú.

Alejando el libro de su rostro y dejándolo reposar en su torso, Naruto negó desanimado.

─Sakura-chan quiere ser médica'ttebayo, Chouji estudiará gastronomía y montará su propio restaurante, Kiba sueña con ser veterinario, Lee quiere ser entrenador personal y tener su propio gimnasio…

─¿Ninguno de tus amigos quiere estudiar magisterio? ─interrumpió la perorata del otro.

─Sí ─susurró haciendo énfasis en su desánimo─. Shino.

Sasuke palmeó la cabeza de su novio como si éste fuese un cachorro en busca de mimos, como si con aquello todo estuviese arreglado.

─Entonces perfecto. Uno de tus amigos estará contigo.

─¡No lo entiendes! ─exclamó─. Estamos hablando de Shino. ¡De Shino!

El mayor se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de saber quién es ese Shino, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho saber quién era.

─¿Y…?

─Shino es muy raro. Una mañana olvidé saludarle en clase porque quería que Shikamaru me prestara su libreta para copiar los ejercicios de matemáticas antes de que las clases empezaran. Estuvo semanas mirándome de forma siniestra desde las sombras y recordándome que olvidé saludarle porque una libreta era más importante que él. ¡Da miedo!

Naruto no esperó bajo ningún concepto la pequeña risa sincera que escapó de los labios de su pareja. En el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, se había fijado en que Sasuke no sonreía con facilidad, era toda una proeza arrancarle una sonrisa. Y en ese momento, sin proponérselo, lo había logrado.

No pudo evitar responder con una boba sonrisa, olvidando el tema de conversación. Guardaría esa imagen en su mente. La sonrisa de Sasuke era hermosa.

─Simplemente no olvides saludarle y todo estará bien ─comentó. Apenas empezaba a conocer a su novio, pero se daba cuenta de que el tonto era alguien fácil de asustar.

Sin responder algo más, Naruto se incorporó ligeramente sobre un codo al tiempo que llevaba la otra mano hacia la nuca del mayor, atrayéndole hacia él. Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y se inclinó, permitiendo que sus labios se encontraran en un beso suave. No comprendía el repentino cambio de Naruto, pero tampoco dijo nada, no iba a negarse a un beso. En cambio profundizó el contacto, rodeando los hombros del menor con un brazo para ayudarle a mantenerse alzado.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos dejó en blanco la mente de Naruto, haciendo volar su preocupación y que recuperara la sonrisa perdida aquella tarde. Torció los labios en un mohín infantil cuando Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente para verle, quería más.

─¿Mejor, idiota?

─¡No me llames idiota! ─protestó.

─Sólo un idiota se deprimiría por algo así. Estás haciendo un castillo de un grano de arena. ─Restó total importancia a la preocupación de su novio.

Naruto gruñó con fastidio. Sasuke era más simpático y lindo con la boca cerrada.

─¡No es verdad, yo…!

─Ninguno de tus amigos va a estudiar al extranjero ─interrumpió sereno─, ni siquiera van a salir de Konoha. A no ser que hayas olvidado decirlo.

─Oh, eso es cierto dattebayo ─comentó como si apenas hubiera reparado en ese detalle.

─Podrás seguir viendo a tus amigos. ─Le hizo ver lo obvio─. ¿Ves como sí eres un idiota? ─Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, prosiguió─. Además, no has visto el lado positivo.

El comentario se ganó una mirada de puro interés del menor. ¿Qué lado positivo podía haber en que todos, excepto Shino y él, quisieran estudiar cosas diferentes?

─¿Cuál es?

─Con una amiga médica, otro con su propio restaurante, otro veterinario, otro con un gimnasio… puedes salir muy favorecido, dobe. ─Junto al insulto le brindó un pellizco en una de las bronceadas mejillas, haciendo que el insultado frunciera el entrecejo─. Tu amigo del restaurante te puede invitar a comer gratis en su local, tu otro amigo… Lee… ─Nombró dubitativo. Si no le fallaba la memoria, Lee era ese tipo horrendo de ojos saltones─, te puede dar entrada libre en su futuro gimnasio…

Al comprender lo que Sasuke decía, una ilusionada y amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Naruto. ¡Aquello era maravilloso!

─¡Es cierto! ─exclamó eufórico─. Incluso si alguna vez necesito un abogado puedo acudir a tu hermano y me saldrá gratis porque soy tu novio… ─fantaseó.

─Tampoco te pases, cabeza hueca. ─Rodó la mirada.

Lo bueno es que su intento por animar al tonto deprimido había sido todo un éxito. Al parecer el cambio que se avecinaba en su vida le tenía un poco sensible. Después de todo acababa de cerrarse un ciclo importante en la vida de Naruto para dar paso a otro más importante: la universidad.

─Y cuando esté enfermo no tendré que ir al hospital ─continuó fantaseando, sonriente. De verdad podía visualizarlo en su mente─. Vendré a ti y me atenderás.

─¿Y qué pasa con tu amiga? Ella también será médica.

─Pero todavía faltan muchos años para eso'ttebayo ─dijo como excusa, volviendo a recostar la cabeza en los muslos de su pareja. Largó un hondo suspiro, ligeramente melancólico─. Me habría gustado que hubieras estado en mi ceremonia de graduación.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. A él también le habría gustado asistir. Mikoto había encontrado un momento para reunirse con los Uzumaki el día de la graduación y tomó fotografías. Lo supo porque por alguna razón ella no había dejado de comentarle cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo "hermoso y brillante" que lucía Naruto ese día. No es que su madre no tuviera razón, ya que vio algunas fotos que el propio Naruto le mostró una tarde; su madre también le mostró sus fotos otro día, pero a veces Mikoto hablaba de Naruto como si fuese una chiquilla enamorada; o quizá estaba exagerando.

─Ya lo hablamos, Naruto. Por mi trabajo era imposible que pudiera ir.

─Lo sé. ─Asintió, torciendo los labios en un mohín infantil─. Pero eso no significa que no te echara de menos en la ceremonia de graduación. Me habría gustado que en mis fotos de recuerdo también aparecieras tú.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de suspirar, sintiendo un ligero peso en su pecho ante aquella confesión. En un primer momento se sintió mal por no poder acompañar a su novio en su día especial, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto por más que quisiera.

Vio a Naruto tomar el libro de inglés que se había deslizado a un lado cuando se incorporó, y abrirlo con intención de retomar su intento de estudio.

─Intentaré compensarte ─pronunció antes de pensarlo siquiera. Después se mordió la lengua por imprudente. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a hacer eso?

─¿En serio? ─cuestionó con palpable ilusión en su voz, como si con aquella simple frase ya le hubiera compensado por completo. Con euforia de nuevo se alzó y abrazó al mayor con firmeza─. ¡Gracias'ttebayo!

─Todavía no he hecho nada, tonto. ─Señaló lo obvio.

Curioso percibió que los segundos pasaban y Naruto no le liberaba de su abrazo, ni siquiera había respondido al insulto. Entonces lo entendió. Por más que trataba de evitarlo, su revoltoso novio estaba inquieto por la inminente ronda de exámenes para ingresar en la universidad. El rendimiento en dichos exámenes decidiría su futuro. Si lograba aprobar, daría un importante paso en su vida: la universidad.

Vagamente podía recordar que a pesar de ser un estudiante modelo, él también estuvo intranquilo hasta que logró ingresar en la universidad y adaptarse al nuevo ritmo de vida y estudio.

Comprensivo, llevó una mano a los rebeldes cabellos de la nuca, acariciándolos. Su otro brazo, le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo para confortarle.

─Todo irá bien ─aseguró. Como respuesta, el abrazo de Naruto se afirmó ligeramente, agradeciendo en silencio sus palabras─. Aprobarás los exámenes, entrarás en la universidad, y cumplirás tu sueño. ─Parpadeó confuso al escuchar un pequeño sollozo. Su novio liberaba los nervios y la tensión acumulada en forma de silenciosas lágrimas. Le vendría bien desahogarse, aunque él era todo un incompetente cuando de consolar a alguien se trataba. Nunca le había importado demasiado, pero ahora era Naruto quien le necesitaba, así que intentó dar lo mejor de sí mismo─. Dobe… te has esforzado mucho, es imposible que algo salga mal.

Apenas dijo aquello cuando el rubio se alejó lo suficiente para encararle con los ojos llorosos, pero a la vez una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Se pasó el dorso del puño por las mejillas, retirando los rastros de lágrimas.

Juraba que en ese instante, los sentimientos hacia Sasuke habían crecido tanto que llenaban su pecho de calidez. Ya no era un simple gusto; le quería, realmente le quería.

Tomó el blanco rostro entre sus manos, acercándose hasta presionar sus labios en un cariñoso beso superficial que apenas duró unos segundos. El apoyo de Sasuke significaba mucho para él.

─Gracias.

Una de las comisuras del mayor se curvó en una sonrisita de suficiencia.

─Eres un gatito asustadizo. ─Contra todo pronóstico, Naruto no replicó sino que le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior, ahora sin rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Un poco afectado por la radiante sonrisa de su pareja y el brillo especial en su mirada, carraspeó y tomó el olvidado libro de inglés─. Te ayudaré a estudiar. Si continúas haciéndolo tú solo, harás un desastre en inglés.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentarme desde qué país me estáis leyendo. Incluso he recibido comentario de personas que en mi vida había visto por aquí. No esperaba que esa sencilla pregunta pudiera sacar de su escondite a algunos lectores fantasma, jaja…

Y tal como pronostiqué, de mi país hay poquísimos. Apenas una en Fanfiction y una en Amor Yaoi :') Me siento sola, buuu…

Aviso **importante** : en breve empezaré a trabajar, así que durante **noviembre** y **diciembre** las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	22. ¡Aprobado!

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 22: "¡Aprobado!":

Los siguientes días Naruto se mantuvo hecho un manojo de nervios, algunas noches no dormía lo suficiente. Nunca había envidiado tanto la inteligencia de Shikamaru, Neji y hasta la de Sakura-chan como en esos días.

Shikamaru lucía odiosamente tranquilo, como si una horda de exámenes de siete asignaturas no estuviera a punto de caer sobre él. Neji también parecía estar bastante calmado, confiando en su inteligencia. Sakura no estaba tan tranquila como los dos anteriores, pero tampoco estaba tan estresada como Naruto. Ella estaba un poco floja en Historia del mundo (1), así que dedicó casi todo su tiempo a estudiar esa asignatura, y dar ligeros repasos a las demás.

Las visitas al apartamento de Sasuke se redujeron. Algunos días no iba, y los días que iba no permanecía mucho tiempo allí. Lo mismo ocurrió con los partidos de fútbol, en pocas ocasiones se reunieron, estando más centrados todos en sus estudios, por lo que no fue extraño que la gran mayoría de los días Suigetsu encontrara el improvisado campo de fútbol del parque desierto, sin rastro de su adoración rubia.

Aquella tarde Karin le había llamado, reuniéndose con Juugo y con él en una cafetería. Le extrañó que la pelirroja no hubiera llamado a Sasuke también, pero ella se excusó diciendo que si quería empezar a ver a Sasuke como un amigo, necesitaba estar un poco alejada de él. En el trabajo era difícil, pero fuera de él podía permitírselo.

El callado Juugo no podía dar crédito a lo escuchado cuando Suigetsu y Karin le pusieron al día de lo acontecido durante las últimas semanas. No estaba al tanto de la pelea entre sus amigos, y tampoco de la relación de Sasuke con un menor de edad. Estaba unas semanas sin ver a sus amigos y casi se matan entre ellos. En momentos así pensaba que era más feliz en el zoo, rodeado de los animales. Al menos ellos no le creaban dolor de cabeza.

Aunque por otro lado, había sentido curiosidad por conocer al tan mencionado Uzumaki Naruto, primo de Karin. Orgulloso, Suigetsu le mostró el fondo de pantalla de su móvil. Ahí estaba la foto que se tomó con el rubio en Ichiraku.

Al ver que Juugo sólo miraba la foto en silencio y no decía nada, se animó a romper el silencio.

─Sé lo que estás pensando, Juugo: el rubio está para hincarle el diente. ─Sonrió ladino.

Al escuchar aquello, Karin se cruzó de brazos con un movimiento airado. Antes de poder decir algo, un incómodo Juugo le interrumpió.

─No tengo los… mismos gustos que tú, Suigetsu. ─Se rascó la cabeza, mirando todavía la fotografía─. Bien, parece un chico simpático.

─Oh, se me olvidaba. ─Rodó la mirada el otro─. Tu amor son los animales.

La chica no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo, mirándole ceñuda.

─Te recuerdo que Juugo no es gay, ni bisexual. Y deja de hablar como si a todos los hombres del mundo les fuera a gustar Naruto. ¡Ni siquiera es guapo!

Juugo agradeció con un sutil asentimiento de cabeza ante el recordatorio de su amiga: no era gay. Era imposible que pensara aquello del muchacho rubio en la fotografía. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Suigetsu no replicó, simplemente empezó a reír, cada vez más audible.

Karin y Juugo se miraron como si de pronto su amigo se hubiera vuelto demente y estuvieran dudando, ambos a la vez, si llevarlo a un manicomio.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─Se animó la pelirroja a romper el hielo.

─Tú ─respondió entre suaves risas todavía, llevándose una mano al estómago y acariciándolo.

─¿¡Qué!? ─gritó indignada, azotando una mano en la mesa. Las tres tazas de té saltaron ligeramente en el acto, pero ella no se inmutó.

─Naruto es sangre de tu sangre ─comenzó a explicar cuando la risa se calmó─. Si dices que él no es guapo, es como decir que tú tampoco lo eres… ¿cierto? ─se burló.

La chica se removió incomoda en su asiento, acomodándose las gafas que en su impulso rabioso se habían deslizado un poco por el puente de su nariz.

─¡Lo que dices es estúpido! ─rebatió con las mejillas enrojeciéndose de vergüenza─. Pu-puede que Naruto se apellide Uzumaki, pero no posee ningún rasgo de la belleza Uzumaki ─afirmó acelerada.

─Oh… ─Suigetsu rodó la mirada una vez más, mofándose todavía─. La belleza Uzumaki ─pronunció con retintín, sacándole un gruñido de fastidio a la chica. Mostrando un falso interés en la paranoia de su amiga, apoyó un codo en la mesa y recargó el rostro en la mano─. Está bien, ¿entonces qué belleza posee Naruto?

─Naruto ni siquiera es pelirrojo, ¡es rubio! Es todo un Namikaze, como su padre…

─Así que la belleza Uzumaki se resume en ser pelirrojo. ─Trató de contener una carcajada.

Presintiendo la tanda de insultos y reproches que se avecinaban, Juugo se puso de pie arrastrando la silla de forma sonora para llamar la atención de sus amigos mientras se masajeaba una sien con la mano, anticipando el dolor de cabeza que no tardaría en sentir.

─Voy al baño ─musitó con voz heladora y las pupilas contraídas, dejando a los otros dos mudos y con un escalofrío trepándoles las espaldas.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se miraron a los ojos y pasaron saliva con pesadez. Habían olvidado que Juugo tenía un carácter peculiar. Era amante de la armonía, el silencio y los animales. Recordaban que en su época estudiantil, Juugo era propenso a la ira cada vez que ellos dos discutían. Alguna vez incluso llegó a intentar agredirles, gritándoles que dejaran de pelear porque le provocaban dolor de cabeza. Por suerte, Sasuke siempre lograba calmar el humor irascible de Juugo con unas parcas palabras.

Siempre admiraron en silencio esa extraña capacidad que poseía Uchiha para calmarle. A Juugo parecía atraerle de forma especial ese aura serena que Sasuke emanaba, por lo que era más normal ver a Juugo con el pelinegro que con sus otros dos amigos. Pero esa paz que tanto buscaba, solía romperla Karin cada vez que corría a los brazos de Sasuke, y Suigetsu cada vez que peleaba con Karin.

─Había olvidado por un momento la agresividad de ese tipo ─musitó ella, como si Juugo estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharle.

Los baños estaban algo alejados de su mesa, pero por alguna razón Suigetsu compartió el tono confidente de su amiga.

─Sí… ─Suspiró hondo. Ahora Sasuke no estaba allí para salvarles el pellejo.

Tras un breve silencio incómodo, Karin volvió a hablar, retomando en parte la conversación anterior.

─¿Crees que… no soy guapa?

Automáticamente Suigetsu sonrió, dispuesto a decirle que poseía la misma belleza que una bruja andrajosa de doscientos años y que sólo le faltaba la escoba para ser una. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando al estudiar mejor a su amiga la observó realmente preocupada. Jugueteaba con sus manos sobre la mesa y había desviado la mirada.

─¿Lo preguntas en serio? ─La respuesta que recibió fue una fiera mirada de ceño fruncido. De acuerdo, lo preguntaba en serio─. Bueno… ah… digamos que eres guapa a tu manera… ─balbuceó.

Pero ella no quedó conforme. ¿¡Qué clase de respuesta era esa!?

─¿Guapa a mi manera? ─masculló, apretando los puños para contener las ganas de saltar sobre él y estrangularle. Si Juugo salía y les veía, sería él quien les estrangularía a ellos─. ¿Qué significa eso?

─Cu-cuando no estás colérica por cualquier cosa no te ves tan mal. ─Trató de apaciguarla, alzando las manos en son de paz.

Sus palabras surtieron efecto. Gradualmente la tensa expresión en el femenino rostro se suavizó, y sorprendido vio que un suave tono rosado le coloreaba las mejillas en su lugar.

─¿De verdad lo crees? ─Suigetsu sólo atinó a asentir con rápidos movimientos de cabeza, queriendo conservar la calma entre ellos para no volver a alterar a Juugo─. Me habría gustado tanto que Sasuke me dijera al menos una vez que soy guapa… ─Se lamentó, entristecida.

Trató de dejar a la chica revolcándose en su repentina miseria. Aunque hablaba con ella, a veces una vocecita en su cabeza le recordaba lo que Karin le hizo. Lo mismo le ocurría con Sasuke.

Por otro lado, comprendía el sentir de Karin. Ambos eran rechazados sentimentalmente. Incluso en el caso de su amiga era peor, ella llevaba años suspirando por Sasuke. Comparado con Karin, sus sentimientos eran recientes y no estaban tan enraizados, su sufrimiento no era nada comparado al de ella.

Suspiró hondo. Arrastró una mano a través de la mesa, posándola sobre las de la chica en un gesto de consuelo. Karin alzó el rostro, sorprendida.

─¿Suigetsu? ─susurró.

Él frunció el ceño, delatando su incomodidad, y desvió la mirada.

─Bien… si Sasuke no ha sabido ver tu belleza Uzumaki es su problema, no tuyo ─dijo sin mirarla. No podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso a la bruja de Karin, a pesar de lo que ésta le hizo.

El tono en las mejillas de Karin podía competir con el color de sus cabellos tras las palabras del chico. Conmovida, liberó una de sus manos del agarre y la posó sobre la de Suigetsu, quien dio un respingo, sintiéndose atrapado.

─¿Qué…? ─trató de decir.

─Eres muy buen amigo, Suigetsu. Y me siento tonta porque apenas me doy cuenta de ello. ─Suigetsu asintió decidido, al menos por una vez estaban de acuerdo en algo: ella era tonta─. Lamento tanto lo que te hice…

Suigetsu clavó una mirada estupefacta en la chica. Karin ya se disculpó con anterioridad, y fue sincera, pero no lució tan terriblemente arrepentida como lo hacía ahora. Como si en ese momento hubiese comprendido realmente que obró mal.

Disimuladamente liberó su mano de entre las de su amiga, luciendo una nerviosa sonrisilla.

─Ya viene Juugo ─mencionó, tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

Ambos enfocaron la mirada en su amigo de cabellos naranjas y suspiraron aliviados al ver de nuevo una expresión afable en él. Seguramente se había estado refrescando la cara, ya que un par de gotitas se deslizaban por una mejilla y otra por la frente.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo hasta que Juugo tomó la palabra cuando hurgando en un bolsillo de su chaqueta mostró unos papelitos rectangulares.

─Tengo entradas para el zoológico donde trabajo ─explicó dejando tres sobre la mesa, pero después lo meditó mejor y añadió una más─. Dejo una más para Naruto. Quizá Sasuke quiere ir con él. Me gustaría conocer a ese muchacho, y también ver a Sasuke, le extraño ─confesó.

─Todos extrañan a Sasuke ─masculló envidioso Suigetsu, rodando la mirada con repentino hastío. Juugo besaba por donde Sasuke pisaba, Karin era peor, y Naruto iba más allá que Juugo y Karin juntos. Tomó las entradas, dejando una sobre la mesa para la chica─. Gracias por las entradas.

Mientras meditaba cómo lograr que Naruto fuera al zoo a solas con él, Juugo se levantó y se despidió, comentando que había pagado la cuenta de camino a la mesa. Cuando estuvieron solos y todavía no decidía cómo lograr estar con Naruto a solas, Karin habló, inusualmente tímida.

─¿Te parece si… vamos juntos al zoo? ─Al clavar la mirada en ella, Karin pareció transformarse. Frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos desvió la mirada─. ¡No es como si deseara ir contigo, pero sería una lástima desperdiciar estas entradas!

Encogiéndose de hombros, Suigetsu se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse también.

─Si no quieres ir conmigo, no vayas. Busca a alguna amiga o compañera de trabajo. ─Con un movimiento de mano se despidió─. Yo ya tengo mis propios planes.

─¡Pero…! ─intentó decir, pero el chico ya se había ido. Reconocía que a una parte en su interior le habría gustado ir con Suigetsu.

Ese tonto no era tan mala compañía después de todo. Pero su forma de invitar a Suigetsu no había sido la más correcta.

 **...**

─¿Así que mi pequeño Naruto todavía no sabe si ha aprobado? ─curioseó Mikoto, empujando un carro de supermercado junto a la pelirroja que empujaba el suyo.

Kushina sonrió al escuchar la forma en que su amiga llamó a Naruto. La estima de la pelinegra por él parecía no tener límites. Lástima que ella no sintiera la misma estima infinita por Sasuke. El chico le agradaba de cierta manera, era educado y se estuvo preocupando por Naruto cuando éste cayó por la ventana. Pero tampoco olvidaba que su hijo había tenido problemas con los hermanos Uchiha y había estado decaído, y eso era como una espinita en su corazón de madre. Por otro lado estaba la incertidumbre acerca de las intenciones del chico con Naruto.

─No, pero apenas han pasado dos días desde que realizó los exámenes, así que supongo que tienen que corregir muchos'ttebane. ─Se alejó un instante de su amiga y regresó con unas zanahorias que dejó en su carro─. Nunca había visto a Naruto tan nervioso como estos días. Si cuando mi hijo iba a la escuela me hubieran dicho que se volvería tan aplicado en los estudios en el instituto, me habría reído ─confesó con una sonrisa divertida.

Pero después aquella sonrisa se desvaneció. Durante las vacaciones Naruto vivió prácticamente encerrado en su habitación, estudiando. Apenas algunos días salió para ver a sus amigos. Lo cierto era que no habían hablado mucho últimamente, y debido al estrés al que estaba siendo sometido su hijo, dejó de lado el tema de la homosexualidad de éste y su preocupación referente a las intenciones de Sasuke. No era momento para eso. Pero ahora, en cuanto todo ese trance terminara y supieran el resultado del examen, aconsejaría a Naruto confesar su homosexualidad a Minato. Él debía saberlo, y cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea mejor.

─Hace tiempo que no le veo. Desde su ceremonia de graduación ─Suspiró. Después de tomar una bolsita preparada con unas manzanas rojas y añadirlas al carro, retomó el camino junto a su amiga─. Y a Sasuke tampoco le he visto apenas. Es como si desde hace un mes algo le estuviera manteniendo ocupado y robándole el poco tiempo libre que tiene.

Ambas se miraron, preguntándose en silencio si ese ladrón del tiempo libre de Sasuke sería Naruto. Pero era imposible, ambas sabían lo absorbido que había estado el rubio con los estudios, y lo poco que había salido había sido para frecuentar a sus amigos.

Ninguna sospechaba que no todas aquellas salidas fueron para estar con los amigos, y que varias de ellas fueron para estar con Sasuke.

─¿Una novia? ─preguntó inquieta Kushina. Si por ella fuera, Sasuke podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero temía por la reacción de Naruto.

El primer amor siempre es complicado, y asumía que si ese primer amor era un hombre debía serlo mucho más.

─No lo sé. Te confieso que sí he pensado que pueda estar saliendo con alguien. Poco después de que Itachi se independizó estuvo saliendo varios meses con una chica, y durante ese tiempo apenas pasó por casa. Sasuke ahora está actuando igual que su hermano.

Kushina decidió reservar su siguiente pregunta cuando ambas, con los carros medio llenos, fueron a pagar sus compras. Minutos después abandonaron el supermercado, Mikoto llevando una bolsa y Kushina portando una en cada mano, ambas a rebosar.

Mikoto no se preocupó en ayudar a su amiga, desde que la conocía ésta había poseído una extraña fuerza bruta que no había visto en ninguna otra mujer, así que sabía que Kushina se apañaría bien incluso con cuatro bolsas.

─Sasuke siempre es bastante reservado, lo sabes ─le dijo a la pelirroja cuando habían recorrido cierta distancia─. Pero incluso a veces él mismo no puede disimular su estado de ánimo, y las pocas veces que ha pasado por casa le he notado distinto.

─¿Distinto? ─Se interesó─. ¿En qué sentido'ttebane?

─No sabría explicarlo bien. Es como si… él brillara, sus ojos… su mirada es más cálida. Quizá cualquiera a simple vista no perciba nada, pero yo como madre, te aseguro que está diferente. Luce como si…

─¿Estuviera feliz? ─completó.

─¡Sí, eso! ─Sonrió al ver que ella le entendió.

Sentimientos encontrados invadieron a Kushina en ese momento. Si Sasuke no tenía intenciones claras y honestas con su hijo, ciertamente le prefería lejos de él. Pero por otro lado estaba Naruto… estaba convencida de que los sentimientos de su hijo eran sinceros. Si se enteraba de que Sasuke tal vez estaba manteniendo una relación, el golpe sería fatal para él. Como madre, quería protegerle de todo sufrimiento, pero sabía que en muchos casos eso era misión imposible.

Tarde o temprano Naruto se acabaría enterando. Pero no sería gracias a ella. No sería la que clavara un puñal en el corazón de su hijo.

─Lo siento, Kushina ─dijo, al ver la expresión taciturna en la pelirroja.

─¿Pero qué dices? No es tu culpa, Mikoto ─afirmó con una tenue sonrisa─. Sasuke puede estar con quien quiera, es sólo que…

─Naruto ─completó por ella, adivinando su preocupación.

─Sí ─confirmó en un suspiro. Finalmente alzó la mirada y encaró a la otra mujer─. ¿Nunca llegaste a preguntarle a Sasuke qué pensaba sobre Naruto?

─Lo lamento. No. Como digo, Sasuke no ha pasado mucho por casa, y cuando mis hijos vienen Fugaku los acapara para él para que le pongan al día de sus vidas. Me fue difícil encontrar un momento para hablar a solas sin que Fugaku se diera cuenta y quisiera saber qué estábamos hablando.

─No te preocupes. De todos modos ya no importa'ttebane.

─Pero Naruto… ─se preocupó, como si fuera uno más de sus hijos. Kushina agradecía ese amor que ella le tenía a Naruto.

─Naruto tendrá que aceptarlo, aunque le duela. Además… ─Levantó la cabeza con orgullo─, mi hijo es un buen partido, seguro que hay muchas chicas… y chicos ─añadió al recordar la orientación sexual de éste─ interesados en él.

Mikoto rió ligeramente ante la actitud presumida de la otra. Daba igual si Sasuke y Naruto no estaban juntos, para ella Naruto seguiría siendo especial, continuaría profesándole ese amor desinteresado.

─¡Por cierto! ─exclamó la pelinegra─. Itachi habló conmigo hace un par de días, sobre Naruto.

─¿En serio?

─Sí, me dijo que Sasuke y él querían hacerle un regalo a Naruto si aprobaba.

Contrariada, la pelirroja arqueó una ceja. ¿Itachi y Sasuke?, ¿hacerle un regalo a Naruto?

─¿Y eso por qué?, ¿qué regalo?

─Me dijo que hace un tiempo habían tenido unos problemas con Naruto, unos malentendidos que ahora están aclarados según me contó. Dijo que para compensarle querían comprarle un teléfono móvil, pero me dijo que te preguntara si te parecía bien.

La pelirroja parpadeó anonadada con aquello. Ciertamente no se lo esperaba. Pero ante aquel detalle tan bonito para con Naruto, la espinita en su corazón fue removida. Bien, tal vez Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención amorosa con Naruto, pero al menos éste y su hermano mayor se preocupaban por su hijo. Aquello le agradó.

─Era un regalo que habíamos planeado hacerle Minato y yo si aprobaba, pero… bueno, si ellos quieren… Minato y yo podemos regalarle otra cosa a Naruto ─concedió afable.

Mikoto sonrió, se lo haría saber cuanto antes a Itachi. Le alegraba saber que las cosas entre los hijos de ambas estaban arregladas y que sus hijos querían compensar su error.

Al llegar a casa y colocar la compra en sus lugares correspondientes, Kushina subió las escaleras, encaminándose a la habitación de su hijo. El calzado de Naruto estaba en la entrada, mal colocado como de costumbre, pero no había rastro de él en la casa. Sin duda estaba en su habitación.

Entró sin tocar, y al hacerlo comprobó que había despertado a su hijo que yacía espatarrado en la cama, boca arriba, y quien dio un respingo ante el inesperado ruido.

─¡Me has asustado, mamá! ─exclamó azorado.

─Lo siento'ttebane. ─Sonrió arrepentida. No esperaba encontrarle dormido─. ¿Por qué estás durmiendo a estas horas?

Entonces Naruto se sentó de golpe en la cama al recordar algo especial. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro al tiempo que inspiraba hondo para dar la gran noticia.

─¡He aprobado'ttebayo! ─casi gritó─. Ahora que sé que he aprobado, puedo dormir.

─¿Aprobado? ─reiteró ella, como si quisiera confirmar que había escuchado bien.

El menor se puso de pie de un enérgico salto, apretando los puños en un intento de contener la desbordante emoción.

─¡Sí! ─chilló eufórico─. ¡He aprobado!

El asfixiante abrazo de Kushina no se hizo esperar ni un segundo, arrancándole una queja ahogada al rubio que manoteó en busca de ayuda.

─¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Naruto! ─exclamó llena de emoción.

Conmovido con las palabras de su madre, dejó su teatro dramático a un lado y respondió el abrazo. Era su sueño escuchar aquella frase de sus progenitores, cuantas más veces mejor.

Cuando dejaron salir toda la alegría, o al menos gran parte de ella, se soltaron y tomaron asiento en la cama. Kushina regalaba mimosas caricias a los rebeldes cabellos de su hijo, tan parecido al de su amado Minato.

─Esta misma tarde arrastraré a papá al centro comercial para que me compre ese teléfono móvil que me gustó hace tiempo ─comentó ilusionado. Con un móvil en su poder, podría tener más contacto con Sasuke.

Las caricias desaparecieron de golpe, y Naruto no dudó en enviarle una mirada a su progenitora que demandaba más mimos. Pero ella parecía meditar algo.

Mikoto le había pedido que no comentara nada a Naruto sobre las intenciones de sus hijos para que fuera una sorpresa, así que debía inventar alguna excusa.

─¿Sabes, hijo? Este mes hemos tenido algunos gastos inesperados, así que… tendrás que esperar a final de mes para que papá cobre.

Suspirando resignado, el menor se dejó ir hacia atrás para recostarse, enfocando el techo. Tendría que esperar algo más de una semana para tener su deseado móvil en sus manos, qué remedio.

─Claro, lo entiendo dattebayo.

Después quedó un pequeño silencio. Naruto desvió la mirada con interés, estudiando la cascada de rojos cabellos que caía por la espalda de su madre.

─¿En qué piensas, mamá? ─preguntó directo.

Ese silencio en ella era extraño. Normalmente era muy parlanchina. Varios conocidos decían que él había heredado ese rasgo de su madre, pero él no estaba de acuerdo. Por supuesto él no era parlanchín.

─No quería molestarte porque estabas estresado con tus estudios, pero… ─Giró levemente para mirarle─. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que hables con papá?

─¿Sobre qué? ─preguntó intrigado.

Tras un pequeño silencio, ella respondió en un susurro confidente.

─Sobre tu homosexualidad.

Como un resorte, el menor se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, dedicándole una mirada inquieta.

─¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? N-no puedo…

─¿Por qué no? Es tu padre, tiene que saberlo ─explicó serena, tratando de contagiarle al menos parte de su estudiada calma a su hijo.

─Ya intenté decírselo una vez y… ¡casi me da un infarto dattebayo!

Al ver el desasosiego en los ojos azules que tanto adoraba, Kushina le dedicó una mirada compresiva y cargada de cariño.

─Tu padre y yo te amamos'ttebane. ─Sonrió al verle apartar la mirada, tenuemente sonrojado─. Pase lo que pase, te vamos a querer. Es cierto que al principio me sorprendí al saberlo, no me lo esperaba, pero jamás te rechazaría. Minato tampoco lo hará ─aseguró.

─¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que dices?

─Porque conozco a Minato. La noticia le va a sorprender, pero no te dejará de lado.

─¿Y si sí lo hace? ─insistió temeroso. Si le habló a Kushina sobre sus sentimientos por Sasuke fue porque se vio acorralado a hacerlo.

La mujer apretó un puño a la altura de su cara en actitud amenazante, afilando la mirada.

─¡Si no lo hace, usaré "otros métodos" para que entre en razón'ttebane!

Naruto parpadeó sintiendo un escalofrío treparle por la espalda, observando el puño firmemente cerrado de su progenitora. Después soltó una pequeña risita desganada y asustada, tomando la mano de Kushina entre las suyas y obligándola a acomodarla sobre sus piernas.

Era mejor calmarla antes de que la bestia que dormía dentro de su madre despertara. No quería que sus padres discutieran por su culpa.

─E-entiendo. Bien, supongo que se lo diré pronto.

─¿Puede ser hoy? ─se atrevió a pedir, mirándole un poco inquieta.

─¿Hoy? ─reiteró acelerado─. ¿Por qué?

─Estás en tus vacaciones, ahora estás relajado. Pienso que es el momento perfecto. En unos días entrarás en la universidad y volverás a estar ocupado con los estudios.

El menor inspiró hondo, meditándolo. Kushina tenía razón, ahora que estaba en plenas vacaciones y sabía que había aprobado estaba tranquilo. Pensándolo mejor, no tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano Minato debía saberlo. Y cuanto antes lo supiera, antes podría darles la noticia de su relación con Sasuke si todo funcionaba entre ellos.

Al pensar aquello sus ojos azules brillaron con ilusión y sonrió ligeramente. Imaginó una relación abierta con Sasuke, donde no tuvieran que esconderse tanto como lo estaban haciendo. Hasta él entendía que en plena calle no era adecuado hacer ciertas cosas, pero así tampoco tendrían que estar siempre en el apartamento de Sasuke para poder estar juntos. Además, no le gustaba mentir a sus padres cada vez que iba a ver a Sasuke.

La mujer notó el semblante apacible, y hasta cierto emocionado de su hijo. Confusa ladeó la cabeza.

─¿Naru…?

─Está bien dattebayo. ─Decidido asintió, confiando en que todo iría bien─. Se lo diré hoy ─interrumpió.

Ella sonrió ante la determinación de Naruto y le dedicó una fugaz caricia en una mejilla.

─Confía en tu padre, él te quiere. Y si algo sale mal, habla conmigo. Tienes todo mi apoyo…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella, casi derribándola sobre la cama gracias a un efusivo abrazo.

─¡Gracias, mamá! ─exclamó.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo sin dudar, sonriendo ante la muestra de afecto. Bajo ningún concepto iba a abandonar a su hijo simplemente por su orientación sexual, aquello sería una estupidez. Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, el hecho de gustarle un hombre o una mujer no cambiaba eso.

Confiaba en que Minato, a pesar del impacto que le causaría la noticia, no tuviera una mala reacción o dijera algo que pudiera incomodar a Naruto.

─Por cierto, ¿por qué no vas a casa de Mikoto y le cuentas la noticia?

─¿Quieres que le cuente que voy a decirle a mi padre que soy gay? ─preguntó confuso, separándose para mirarla.

Kushina soltó una carcajada ante el malentendido. Aunque una parte en su interior percibió una ligera incomodidad, preguntándose qué diría Naruto si supiera que Mikoto ya lo sabía porque ella se lo contó en un momento de profunda preocupación hacia él.

─Contarle que has aprobado y que irás a la universidad'ttebane.

─¡Oh, eso! ─Rió también. Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, comprobando con cierta frustración que faltaban horas para que Sasuke terminara su jornada laboral. Suspiró hondo. Ansiaba verle─. De acuerdo, iré ahora.

Se encaminó al armario y empezó a rebuscar en él de una forma que le crispó los nervios a Kushina. No pensaba organizar después ese desastre en el armario de su hijo. Hacía bastante tiempo que en un ataque de enojo le dijo a Naruto que abandonaba la imposible tarea de mantener bien acomodada la ropa en su armario. No pasaban ni cuatro horas antes de que su hijo lo pusiera todo patas arriba.

─¿Qué estás buscando, cariño?

El apelativo afectuoso que debía escucharse con un tono amoroso, había sonado escalofriante. Con la tensión en los hombros, giró lentamente para mirarla. Ahí estaba, esa mirada fiera en los ojos de su madre que pronosticaba dolor, mucho dolor.

─¡Ah! Yo… una chaqueta para… ─Soltó una carcajada estridente, más asustado que feliz─. ¡Q-qué casualidad'ttebayo, ya la encontré!

No era la chaqueta que buscaba, pero sabía que lo más inteligente era cerrar el armario y salir de allí cuanto antes como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Tomó una chaqueta fina. Estaban a mediados de marzo, por lo que durante el día la temperatura no era muy fría. Al hacerlo, dos prendas más cayeron al suelo: uno de los pantalones cortos que usaba para jugar a fútbol y una camiseta que lucía bastante harapienta. A la velocidad de la luz la tomó tratando de ocultarla, pero fue tarde. A una madre no se le escapaba nada.

La camiseta desapareció de sus manos, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que su madre se acercó. Tragando saliva con pesadez vio que ella abrió la prenda para estudiarla mejor. Era una de las finas camisetas de manga larga que usaba para jugar a fútbol, tenía la manga izquierda hecha jirones y manchada de sangre seca.

─¿Pero qué…? ─musitó Kushina. Al instante tomó el brazo izquierdo de su hijo y subió la manga con energía, descubriendo una cicatriz que no era muy perceptible, pero que llegaba desde el codo hasta casi la muñeca─. ¿Qué significa esto'ttebane? ─preguntó con creciente enojo.

Lo mejor era confesar todo si no quería morir.

─Y-yo… me caí jugando a fútbol en el parque…

─¿Cuándo? ─Debía haber pasado un tiempo para que de aquella herida sólo quedara la cicatriz.

─El mes pasado. Me…

─¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ─reprendió. Sin poder contenerse finalmente estrelló su puño en la cabeza dura de su hijo─. ¡Eres un desastre! ¡Seguro que la herida se infectó!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, lamentándose por el duro golpe y sintiendo un par de lagrimones acumularse en sus ojos.

─¡No es así'ttebayo! Sasuke me curó.

El enojo se evaporó en Kushina. No le importaba que la prenda estuviese rota, le importaba su hijo. Y por el tamaño de aquella cicatriz, la herida debió de ser grande.

─¿Sasuke? ─reiteró confusa pero sorprendida.

─Ah, bueno… él pasaba por el parque justamente cuando me caí… ─balbuceó, inventando sobre la marcha. Ahí estaba, mintiendo de nuevo a su madre─. Y se ofreció a ayudarme. Me curó bien. Créeme que la cicatriz es mucho más pequeña de lo que fue la herida.

Si se fijaba en el roto en la manga, tenía un tamaño considerable. Su hijo era un terco que le había ocultado algo como eso sólo para librarse de una regañina. Por otro lado… Sasuke de nuevo había tenido un buen gesto con Naruto si se preocupó de atender su herida. Al parecer las palabras de Mikoto eran ciertas, los hermanos Uchiha querían compensar a Naruto.

─Está bien. ─Suspiró hondo, más tranquila─. Pero la próxima vez no me ocultes algo así, o me enfadaré de verdad ─amenazó. El menor asintió, sintiendo castañetear sus dientes por el miedo─. Por cierto, que bonito gesto tuvo Sasuke al curarte, ¿no es así? ─cuestionó casual por fuera, pero con definidas intenciones por dentro: hablar de Sasuke. No se vería forzada la conversación ahora que su propio hijo le había mencionado.

Al instante Kushina vio la boba sonrisa en los labios de Naruto y el sutil sonrojo apenas perceptible en el rostro bronceado. Su corazón se encogió. Él realmente tenía sentimientos sinceros por Sasuke, sentimientos que no eran correspondidos.

¿Debía hacerle ver que de Sasuke sólo iba a poder obtener algo parecido a una amistad y un trato amable?

─Sasuke me vendó todo el brazo como si me lo hubiese roto. ─Rió al recordarlo─. Es un paranoico dattebayo.

La expresión alegre permaneció en su rostro, recordando con cariño aquel día. Cada momento al lado de Sasuke lo atesoraba en su corazón; por más trivial que pudiera ser aquel momento, para él era especial.

─Naruto, tú… ─Se armó de valor y lo preguntó─. ¿Todavía te gusta Sasuke?

La confusión la golpeó al ver que el menor negaba con la cabeza, decidido y sin dejar de sonreír. Si no le gustaba, ¿por qué esa expresión de felicidad se había instalado en su rostro desde que habían empezado a hablar de Sasuke?

─No me gusta. Le quiero ─corrigió.

Ante la declaración, Kushina sintió que la casa se le caía encima. Una sensación de pesar se instaló en sus hombros y oprimió su corazón. Tratando de apaciguar esa pesadez, se llevó ambas manos al pecho en un gesto inconsciente que captó la atención de Naruto.

─Ah, lo siento dattebayo. ─Se rascó la nuca─. A lo mejor es incomodo para ti escuchar eso.

Pero ella negó al instante, indicándole que estaba equivocado.

─¿Eres consciente de que…? ─Pero se detuvo.

─¿Qué? ─La animó a continuar al notarla insegura.

─El hecho de que Sasuke sea amable contigo, no significa que… ─Dudó un segundo, siendo consciente de que sus palabras le lastimarían en cierta medida─ No significa que él corresponde tus sentimientos.

Pero Naruto no se había inmutado ante sus palabras, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un disparate. Pensó que se iba a deprimir, pero en una actitud campante se había llevado las manos a la cintura mientras sonreía ampliamente una vez más.

─Te preocupas demasiado, mamá. Todo está bien.

─Siempre dices que todo está bien, pero Sasuke…

─Mamá ─interrumpió, enseriando su expresión por un instante─. Si yo lograra que Sasuke finalmente se fije en mí, si él también quisiera estar conmigo… ¿te parecería bien aunque él sea mayor? ─Quería saber a qué tendría que atenerse con Kushina si su relación con Sasuke prosperaba.

No pasó desapercibida para él la mirada compasiva que su madre le dedicó, y en cierta forma le molestó. ¡No le gustaba provocar lástima! Kushina no había dicho nada todavía, pero parecía convencida de que sería más probable que las piedras hablaran antes de que Sasuke se fijara en él.

─Naruto. Él sólo es amable… ─trató de decir.

─¿Te parecería bien? ─insistió, cuestionándolo esta vez con un tono serio que no solía emplear.

¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de decirle Kushina?, ¿que Sasuke jamás se iba a fijar en él? En su lengua bailaban las palabras que se esforzaba en guardarse. No, decirle ahora que Sasuke era su novio no era prudente. Primero quería esperar y ver cómo funcionaban como pareja. Hasta él entendía que sería estúpido apresurarse en ese aspecto.

La mujer suspiró ante la terquedad de su hijo. Siempre admiró el espíritu perseverante de Naruto, quien no se rendía cuando tenía un objetivo. Hasta el momento había alcanzado todas sus metas. Pero ahora no era algo como que si eras perseverante en los estudios podías aprobar un examen, o si practicabas mucho podías ser habilidoso jugando fútbol… No, ahora Naruto se había puesto el listón muy alto. Demasiado. Si Sasuke no era gay, no lo era. Todo se resumía a eso. No había absolutamente nada que él pudiera hacer para que Sasuke se fijara en él.

Pero se decidió a responderle.

─Si lo lograras ─dijo, hipotéticamente hablando─, si Sasuke estuviera contigo porque él así lo desea ─hizo especial hincapié en las últimas palabras─, supongo que lo aceptaría. Si tú eres feliz, y él también, claro.

─¿En serio? ─Se sorprendió, ignorando deliberadamente aquel tono hipotético que ella empleó─. Sólo necesitaba saber eso, ahora me voy dattebayo ─le dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y caminaba a la salida.

─¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿A dónde?

─¡Voy a ver a Mikoto'tteba! ─Se le escuchó decir algo alejado ya.

 **...**

Horas más tarde, cuando Sasuke abandonó el hospital revisó su teléfono móvil. Tenía una llamada perdida de Itachi, y un mensaje con un escueto: Llámame cuando puedas. Al instante le devolvió la llamada, siendo atendido apenas en el segundo tono.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─cuestionó sereno, aunque interiormente preocupado.

─Mamá me llamó, dice que habló con Kushina sobre lo de nuestro regalo a Naruto-kun.

─¿Y bien?

─A Kushina le parece bien. ─Al instante Sasuke liberó un pequeño suspiro de alivio por la nariz─. Y otra cosa, mamá me dijo que Naruto-kun estuvo en casa para contarle que ha aprobado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke, sintiendo su pecho hincharse de orgullo por su novio. Sabía que Naruto lo iba a lograr, había visto su esfuerzo constante y su determinación. A veces tenía la vaga sensación de que Naruto poseía algún poder especial que le permitía obtener todo lo que se propusiera. ¿Si quería ir a la universidad? Hecho. ¿Si quería como novio a un tipo diez años mayor? Hecho.

─¿Sasuke? ─preguntó ante el pesado silencio─. Deberías llamar a Naruto-kun y felicitarle. Yo llamaré ahora, espero que esté en su casa.

─Claro ─fue todo lo que atinó a musitar, pensativo.

Tras despedirse, finalizó la llamada. Por lo que empezaba a conocer de Naruto, para él era casi obvio que su novio se pasaría por su apartamento para darle la noticia. Prefería que él le diera la noticia y felicitarle en persona, y de paso podría darle el regalo.

Eso le hizo recordar que ahora que tenía el permiso de Kushina debía de ir a comprarlo cuanto antes. En pocas horas los negocios cerrarían.

Una de sus comisuras se curvó al recordar que Itachi le había ayudado con aquello. Su hermano siempre ofreciéndole su ayuda. Cuando días atrás le comentó su intención de regalarle un teléfono móvil a Naruto si éste aprobaba, Itachi le respondió que no sería tan extraño si decían que el regalo era de ambos para compensar rencillas del pasado. Después Itachi le dijo que lo dejara en sus manos, que él hablaría con la progenitora de ambos y que contactaría con él en cuanto tuviera una respuesta.

─Sasuke, ¿vamos juntos a casa?

El nombrado giró, viendo a Karin que se acercaba con una sonrisa. No pasó desapercibido para él que la pregunta no fue pronunciada en ese tono meloso que ella usaba al hablarle, sino en un tono más bien amistoso.

Desde que le habló sobre sus intenciones con Naruto, apenas habían conversado fuera del lugar de trabajo. Pero al verla bastante desprendida de aquella aura de mujer enamorada, no sintió desconfianza hacia ella. Suavizó su expresión, esperando que ella le alcanzara.

─No voy a casa, me dirigía al centro comercial.

─¡Oh! ─exclamó ilusionada─. ¡Vamos juntos! Quiero comprar unas cosas que…

─Voy a comprar un regalo para Naruto ─confesó sin miramientos. Era mejor decírselo ahora, si ella le acompañaba acabaría preguntando hasta saber para quién era el regalo.

Ella enmudeció y su expresión se enturbió. Las palabras de Sasuke habían sido un balde de agua fría. ¿Un regalo para Naruto?, ¿un regalo por qué? No era el cumpleaños de su primo. ¿Hasta ese punto estaba su relación que se andaban regalando cosas?

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que enfrentó a Naruto en la puerta del hospital, y ese inútil todavía no había metido la pata con Sasuke, es más… ¡hasta había logrado que Sasuke le regalara algo! Se sintió hervir de celos, pero trató de no mostrarlo más allá de sus puños firmemente apretados.

─Entiendo… ─susurró finalmente, apartando el rostro. ¿Por qué Sasuke no veía cuánto le amaba?─. Entonces será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Sasuke no trató de detenerla cuando ella comenzó a alejarse. No sería plato de buen gusto para la chica verle comprando un regalo para otra persona, y menos cuando esa persona era su novio y primo de ella.

Karin tomó su teléfono y llamó a Suigetsu, quien le respondió con cierto desánimo.

─Al parecer hoy no es nuestro día, idiota ─comentó con una tenue y desganada sonrisita, sin saludarle siquiera.

─No estoy de humor, bruja ─habló con el mismo tono apagado─. No he sabido nada de Naruto en días.

─Deberías olvidarle, él no te valora.

Una enérgica carcajada de Suigetsu provocó que ella alejara un poco el teléfono de su oreja, confundida y sorprendida a partes iguales. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

─¿Te estás escuchando, Karin? Precisamente tú, que vives obsesionada con Sasuke, me aconsejas eso. Esto es tan gracioso… ─Soltó una suave risilla.

─¡Y-yo al menos estoy tratando de superarlo! ─rebatió sonrojada.

─Ya iba siendo hora ─respondió burlón, aumentando el enojo de la chica.

─¡Eres insufrible! ─le gritó con fastidio─. Yo que pensaba invitarte a tomar algo, pero ya veo que no se puede contigo…

Tras una pequeña pausa en la que Karin dudó si Suigetsu estaba sorprendido o meditándolo, él contestó.

─Nunca digo que no cuando me invitan. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

Lo que no sabía Karin es que Suigetsu guardaba silencio porque había notado el repentino interés que ella mostraba en que se juntaran cada vez que tenía oportunidad, y eso le tenía confundido. ¿Acaso Karin buscaba en él consuelo?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

1: En Japón no sólo estudian la historia de su país. Tienen otra asignatura donde estudian la historia del mundo. Cosa que me parece curiosa porque al menos en mi país sólo estudiamos la historia de España.

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Desde que el fic empezó, he visto que muchas me comentan que el fic les gusta porque es shota. No es por romperos la ilusión, pero **el fic NO es shota** , jaja… Shota (o pedofilia) se denomina a la atracción de un adulto por niños (de doce años para abajo). La efebofília es la atracción de un adulto por adolescentes (desde los trece años hasta la mayoría de edad según el país) Así que, Sasuke no es un pedófilo, es un efebófilo :)

Y no tiene nada que ver pero… ¡por fin apareció Juugo! XD Para el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un personaje nuevo femenino, ¿quién? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	23. Soy gay

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 23: "Soy gay":

Naruto regresó a casa desilusionado. Cuando llegó la hora en la que sabía que Sasuke salía del trabajo, se dirigió al apartamento de éste. Por más que tocó la puerta, no recibió respuesta. Le extrañó que Sasuke no estuviera allí, se preocupó preguntándose si le había ocurrido algo. ¿Quizá le había atropellado un coche? Pero sacudió la cabeza para sacarse los malos pensamientos y caminó de vuelta a su hogar.

Justo antes de salir de casa, Itachi había llamado para felicitarle por haber aprobado y mantuvieron una breve conversación, pero en ningún momento Itachi comentó que Sasuke no estaría en su propio apartamento, quizá ni el mismo Itachi lo sabía ya que según le había dicho Sasuke, el domingo era el día que solía ver a su familia.

A veces se sentía un poco miserable por robarle a Sasuke tiempo junto a su familia. Pero quizá era eso, tal vez Sasuke había pasado por casa de sus padres para visitarles, o a lo mejor estaba con unos amigos. ¿Pero qué amigos? Sasuke le había confesado no tener ninguna relación amistosa con sus compañeros de trabajo, y la relación con Karin y Suigetsu no parecía estar en su mejor momento. ¿Quizá estaba con ese Juugo al que todavía no conocía? No, lo mejor era dejar de divagar.

Pero realmente quería saber dónde estaba Sasuke. Inflando las mejillas en un mohín infantil, caminó al jardín, donde Kushina regaba algunas flores.

─Mamá, ¿y si le doy a papá parte de mis ahorros y me compra hoy el móvil'ttebayo?

Sus padres siempre le habían enseñado a no ser caprichoso y pedigüeño, pero ahora la situación lo ameritaba, ¡necesitaba tener más contacto con su novio!

Kushina contuvo un suspiro, pensando qué excusa darle a su hijo cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz de Minato anunciando que estaba en casa se dejó escuchar. Al instante Naruto sonrió y corrió a recibir a su padre.

El corazón de Minato se infló tanto en su pecho que sintió que explotaría de felicidad cuando vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, a su hijo correr hacia él y recibirle con un efusivo abrazo. Por un segundo fugaz su mente le jugó una mala pasada y pudo verle como cuando tenía siete años y siempre le recibía con aquella alegría desbordante.

─¡Bienvenido a casa, papá!

En un acto quizá un poco dramático, Minato estrujó a su hijo entre sus brazos como si hubiera estado años sin verle. Ya no recordaba la última vez que Naruto le dio un abrazo como aquel.

¿Por qué los hijos tenían que crecer tan rápido?

─¿Cómo ha ido tu día? ─preguntó ayudando a su progenitor a desprenderse de la chaqueta, colgándola en un perchero de pared situado en el rellano de la entrada─. Luces cansado, te prepararé un baño.

El hombre sintió que se desmayaría ahí mismo de la felicidad. Actualmente Naruto siempre se mostraba tan ocupado en sus propios asuntos que parecía haberse olvidado de él.

─No es necesario, yo mismo lo haré.

─¡Oh, casi lo olvido! ─exclamó─. ¡He aprobado!

Un segundo abrazo de Minato junto con una orgullosa felicitación no se hizo esperar. La muestra de cariño fue tan intensa, que por un momento Naruto sólo alcanzó a tocar el suelo con la punta de los pies.

─¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Naruto!

Cuando el contacto se disolvió, el menor esbozó la sonrisa más inocente de su repertorio.

─¿Ahora podemos ir al centro comercial para comprar mi teléfono móvil? ─Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, se apresuró en continuar─. ¡Lo sé! Sé lo de los gastos inesperados este mes, mamá me lo ha explicado.

─¿Qué? ─musitó.

─Pero he decidido que yo puedo pagar la mitad, ¿te parece bien?

El rubio adulto parpadeó lleno de confusión. Apenas abrió la boca para decirle que no entendía de qué estaba hablando, cuando vio a Kushina aparecer sigilosa a espaldas de Naruto. Su esposa gesticulaba tratando de decirle algo sin hablar, levantando los brazos y manoteando de forma exagerada mientras negaba frenética con la cabeza.

Se sintió sudar frío al no entender absolutamente nada. ¿Kushina y Naruto se habían vuelto locos?

─Ah… um… ─Sonrió tenso, sin saber qué decir. Su esposa sacudió los brazos de un lado a otro, indicándole que diera una respuesta negativa─. Más tarde hablaremos sobre ello, hijo.

Rebasó a su familia y subió presuroso las escaleras, huyendo. Sí, en esa situación era mejor huir. No entendía de qué hablaba Naruto, y tampoco lo que trataba de decirle Kushina. Si metía la pata, su esposa le haría conocer el dolor y la frustración cuando no le permitiera ponerle un dedo encima en el lecho matrimonial. No, no iba a arriesgarse a eso.

─Naruto, ¿podrías terminar de regar las flores por mí'ttebane? ─pidió antes de ir tras su esposo.

Como era de esperar para Kushina, su esposo se opuso en redondo al saber que Itachi y Sasuke pretendían regalarle a Naruto lo que él tenía planeado desde hacía largos meses. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que los hermanos Uchiha, especialmente Sasuke, volvieran a subir al pedestal de Naruto, ¡ese lugar era suyo! Sólo él podía ser el centro de admiración de su hijo.

Kushina le propinó un pellizco en una mejilla que al principio era cariñoso, pero conforme hablaba éste iba aumentando en fuerza.

─Minato, ese regalo es una disculpa de Itachi y Sasuke para Naruto. Nosotros podemos comprarle cualquier otra cosa, no es como si Naruto no fuera a recibir un regalo de nuestra parte por eso.

─Pero… ─trató de decir con dificultad por la mejilla que continuaba siendo pellizcada.

─¿Pero…? ─Le animó a continuar con un tono de voz amenazante y una seria mirada, soltándole.

Al instante el hombre se puso erguido, ignorando el dolor en su cara al sonreír nervioso. No, definitivamente no le convenía ganarse un golpe y quedarse sin sexo algunos días.

─Nada, nada, me parece una maravillosa idea que Itachi y Sasuke-kun quieran compensar a nuestro hijo. ─Era lo menos que esos dos podían hacer. Al menos esperaba que no fueran unos tacaños y le regalaran un teléfono bien caro.

─¿Verdad que sí? ─preguntó con una sonrisa de lo más inocente, totalmente estudiada─. Y ahora ve abajo, Naruto dijo que tenía algo que hablar contigo.

Él no tardó en obedecer, meditando entonces que su esposa no le había dado ningún beso al llegar.

─¿Sobre qué? ─curioseó caminando a las escaleras, deteniéndose antes de comenzar a bajarlas.

─No me lo dijo ─mintió con descaro─. Pero aseguró que era importante, así que tómate en serio la conversación con nuestro hijo ─ordenó.

El hombre arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca que reflejaba que el comentario le había ofendido ligeramente.

─Siempre me tomo en serio todo lo que Naruto me dice.

El rostro de Kushina cambió, dejando su seriedad a un lado y sonriendo ligeramente.

─Lo sé ─Se detuvo a su lado─. Sé cuánto amas a Naruto, y también sé que no le dejarías de lado pase lo que pase ─se atrevió a asegurar, tanteando el terreno.

─¿Por quién me tomas, mujer? Naruto es…

Un suave beso en sus labios silenció su réplica y suavizó su molestia ante el comentario de su esposa. Naruto era su vida. ¡Jamás!, bajo ningún concepto, le dejaría de lado.

Al separarse, ella le dijo con una sonrisa que iría a preparar la cena mientras ellos hablaban, y sin querer prolongar más el momento, bajaron. Justo en ese instante Naruto entraba en casa con aire despistado, bajando las mangas que se había remangado para regar las flores.

─Naruto, mamá me ha dicho que querías hablar de algo importante conmigo. ─No recibió respuesta, sólo vio que su hijo se detenía en seco, sin mirarle─. ¿Te parece bien ahora? ─preguntó acercándose─. ¿Naruto? ─Le tomó del mentón al no obtener respuesta de nuevo, notando el normalmente bronceado rostro un poco pálido─. ¿Todo bien?

El menor se liberó del agarre y retrocedió un paso, sonriendo un poco nervioso. Pero se había prometido armarse de valor y hablar con Minato, retrasar el momento sólo alargaría más la tortura de no saber cómo tomaría su padre la noticia.

─Todo bien ─respondió.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Minato intervino, tomándole del hombro en un abrazo amable y guiándole a la puerta.

─Vamos, hablemos fuera. La brisa te sentará bien para esa palidez en tu cara.

¿Palidez?, se preguntó Naruto tocándose una mejilla. ¿Qué palidez? Al salir de casa, los últimos rayos de sol habían muerto y ahora las farolas brindaban luz en su lugar.

Caminaron en silencio. Naruto no pudo evitar clavar la mirada por un momento en la casa de los Uchiha, preguntándose si Sasuke estaría allí. De verdad quería verle, le ilusionaba contarle la noticia.

Para romper el hielo, Minato comentó lo agotador que había sido su día de trabajo y la suerte que tenía Naruto al estar de vacaciones. Tras avanzar unos metros más, Naruto se adelantó pidiéndole a su padre que le esperara en una intersección para tomar camino al parque. El hombre obedeció, viendo a su adorado retoño hurgar en el bolsillo del pantalón frente a una máquina expendedora de bebidas frías y calientes. Justo entonces un grupo de tres adolescentes pasó junto a Naruto, y en silencio vio cómo le dedicaban furtivas miradas y sonreían entre ellas. Frunció el entrecejo con disgusto, pensando que aquellas mocosas se estaban burlando de Naruto. Pero no fue así.

─¿Te has fijado? ─cuchicheaba una con nula discreción─. ¡Es guapísimo!

El enojo de Minato se suavizó entonces. Incluso él que estaba a varios pasos las escuchaba.

─Yo le he visto varias veces en el instituto ─comentó otra.

─¿Estaba en nuestro instituto? ¿En serio? ─cuestionó la tercera, realmente sorprendida.

─Este invierno le escribí una carta, pero me rechazó ─se lamentó la segunda que había hablado.

Después el hombre no pudo escuchar más porque ellas se habían alejado demasiado. Sin embargo, su pecho se mantenía inflado de orgullo, sonriendo con la cabeza bien alta y sintiendo ganas de ir tras ellas para presumirles que él era el padre de ese chico guapísimo sobre el que hablaban.

─¿Papá? ¡Papá!

Pero el llamado impetuoso le hizo despertar de su nube de orgullo. Al girar, Naruto le ofrecía una lata de té que les haría entrar en calor. Conforme anochecía la brisa se estaba volviendo más fresca.

─A mamá no le gustaría saber que te dedicas a mirar a las chicas de esa forma'ttebayo ─comentó despreocupado, abriendo su propia lata de té─. ¿Siempre lo haces?

─¡¿Qué?! ─gritó alarmado, sacudiendo la cabeza─. ¡Claro que no! ¡No es así! Las miraba porque ellas hablaban sobre lo guapo que eres, ¿no te diste cuenta? No eran nada discretas, es más, incluso pienso que ellas querían que lo notaras ─explicó calmándose gradualmente.

El menor arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza mientras procesaba las palabras escuchadas, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Sólo había una persona de la que le emocionaría recibir halagos, pero el bastardo a veces transmitía el mismo sentimiento que una piedra.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si no atraía a su novio físicamente, pero prefería sacarse esa duda cuanto antes para no enturbiar sus momentos juntos.

─No lo noté ─fue todo lo que dijo, retomando el camino al parque.

─Siempre sospeché que debías de ser popular con las chicas, pero ahora puedo afirmarlo ─comentó orgulloso.

Naruto soltó una suave risita divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─No soy tan popular. Aunque he recibido algunas cartas en el instituto ─confesó.

Minato tuvo sentimientos encontrados tras aquella confesión. Por un lado le alegraba saber que Naruto atraía las miradas y el interés de las féminas. Pero por otro lado no quería que nadie le robara a su hijo. Su único hijo. Esas mocositas tratarían de enredar a Naruto en sus redes de miradas pícaras y sonrisas coquetas, y su pequeño era tan inocente que acabaría cayendo finalmente.

─Papá ─El suave llamado captó su atención─, ¿a qué edad empezaste a salir con mamá?

Aquella duda le tomó por sorpresa. Naruto nunca había sentido curiosidad por saber sobre ese tipo de asuntos, tal vez porque era demasiado niño, o quién sabe por qué.

─Pues… ─Guardó silencio un instante, haciendo memoria─. Creo que cuando cumplimos los dieciocho… No, ¿quizá con dieciséis? ─Se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado por su mala memoria─. Francamente no lo recuerdo muy bien. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que cuando tenía tu edad, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de tu madre ─explicó con una boba sonrisa, rememorando aquellos años de adolescencia.

Al entrar en el parque, tomaron asiento en el primer banco que vieron. Minato lanzó su lata vacía a una papelera cercana, la de Naruto estaba casi intacta y reposaba a un lado suyo en el banco.

─¿Y cuando…? ─comenzó a preguntar, pero finalmente guardó silencio, apartando la mirada.

─¿Mn? ─Le miró con curioso interés─. ¿Cuándo qué? ─Le animó a continuar.

─¿Cu-cuando empezaste a salir con mamá, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que…? ─De nuevo guardó silencio, inclinando el rostro. Podía sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

─¿Hasta qué? ─insistió. Naruto actuaba extraño, ¿por qué no le preguntaba con confianza?

─¿Hasta que tuvisteis vuestra pri-primera vez? ─balbuceó terriblemente avergonzado.

Las alertas de Minato se activaron de inmediato, gritando peligro en su mente. Ahora fue él quien palideció y sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. No, ¡no podía ser…! Su pequeño ya empezaba a tener dudas de aquel tipo. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Naruto tenía interés en el sexo.

─Tu madre y yo esperamos hasta el matrimonio ─mintió con descaro, hablando acelerado. Con energía posó las manos en los hombros de Naruto para que éste le encarara. Un rubor cubría las mejillas de ambos─. Naruto, escúchame. Entiendo que puedas sentir curiosidad por esos temas y querer experimentar, de verdad lo entiendo, yo pasé por lo mismo. Pero no, tienes que centrarte y actuar con la mente fría ─explicó con torpeza, queriendo decirle muchas cosas de golpe, formatear el cerebro de su hijo con ideas puras y castas, ¡incluso retroceder el tiempo si fuera necesario hasta el momento en que Naruto tenía ocho años!─. ¿Entiendes? ─Sonrió un poco tenso. ¿Quién era la mocosa que había despertado los instintos dormidos de su pequeño? ¡La patearía a la otra punta del país sin miramientos!

Naruto inclinó el rostro, y en un intento de apaciguar los nervios y la vergüenza jugueteó con sus propias manos sobre su regazo. ¿Realmente se estaba precipitando con Sasuke?

─Yo… claro'ttebayo… ─respondió en un suspiro de resignación.

No quería pensar que había sido molesto presionando a su novio, aunque en el fondo sabía que así había sido. Pero Sasuke y él no tenían intenciones de casarse, al menos nunca habían hablado sobre ello, ¿entonces cuánto tendría que esperar?

─Pero… ─añadió Naruto─. ¿Y si nunca me caso?

La exclamación de sorpresa y horror escapó de la boca de Minato antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en silenciarla. Incrédulo miró a su hijo. ¿Realmente Naruto había preguntado eso? Ahora sí que necesitaba saber quién era esa mocosa que había despertado ideas revolucionarias en su pequeño. ¿Sexo a los diecisiete?, ¿no casarse? ¡¿Qué era todo eso?! ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?, ¿planear embarazar a la mocosa antes de llegar a la mayoría de edad?

Definitivamente todavía no estaba en sus planes ser abuelo. ¡No!

Guardando la compostura a regañadientes para no hacer un drama, inspiró hondo y suavizó su expresión. Naruto le observaba atento, esperando un consejo o algo que pudiera orientarle.

─Na-Naruto… ─balbuceó al tratar de contener las ganas de despotricar contra aquella mocosa que no conocía pero que ya odiaba profundamente─. La primera vez es… especial. No hay que tomar el momento a la ligera, espera a que tu persona indicada llegue. Conoce a esa persona, tomate tu tiempo, cásate con ella y después ya… puedes dar el paso. ─Trató de sonreír, pero sólo obtuvo una mueca que delataba sus nervios.

El menor inclinó el rostro. Todo eso se escuchaba muy aburrido y complicado. ¿Casarse con Sasuke? No estaba en sus planes casarse, y francamente jamás se había preguntado si estaba en los de su novio. Aquello no le parecía algo relevante por ahora.

Él sólo quería saber si quizá el motivo por el que Sasuke rechazaba sus acercamientos es porque iba demasiado rápido, y al parecer así era. Se sintió patético y avergonzado. ¿Qué pensaría Sasuke de él? Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía, el teme pensaba que era una hormona con patas. Pero es que de verdad tenía tantas ganas de probar el sexo con Sasuke… No era sólo por el sexo en sí, era por el hecho de que lo haría con Sasuke, la persona que le robaba el aliento desde hacía tiempo.

Pero por momentos no entendía nada. No sabía si Sasuke se negaba porque no estaba preparado, o si le rechazaba porque no le deseaba físicamente. Apenas tenía diecisiete, su cuerpo no terminaba de desarrollarse, quizá Sasuke prefería cuerpos más… maduros. Pensar eso le agobiaba terriblemente. Sería un golpe duro lograr confirmar que no despertaba deseo en su novio, al final Sasuke le acabaría dejando.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?, ¿insistía?, ¿esperaba a que su pareja diera señales de querer ir más allá? ¿Y si por mostrar una actitud pasiva Sasuke se fijaba en alguien más y le dejaba? ¡No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, después de todo era su primera relación!

─Hey, hijo… calma.

Las suaves palabras de su padre captaron su interés. Entonces fue consciente de su propia respiración, era un poco agitada y pesada, delatando sus crecientes nervios. Respiró hondo para serenarse y formó una sonrisa.

─En-entiendo dattebayo, iré con calma.

El alivio invadió al hombre y al instante le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación a Naruto, satisfecho por haberle llevado a su terreno tan fácilmente.

─Realmente sí era un asunto serio el que querías tratar conmigo. ─Rió, mentalmente agotado con aquella conversación. No le deseaba a ningún padre tener que pasar por la tortura de hablar de sexo con su hijo.

─Papá…

─¿Mn? ─musitó acomodándose en el respaldo del banco

─No era eso lo que quería hablar contigo ─confesó inseguro.

─¿En serio? ─Le encaró con interés─. ¿Entonces qué? ─preguntó animado. Definitivamente no podía ser algo peor que querer saber sobre relaciones sexuales.

Dándose fuerzas, Naruto tomó su lata de té ya casi fría y le dio un largo trago. El líquido pasó con esfuerzo por su garganta casi cerrada por los nervios. Era ahora o nunca. Cuanto más alargara el momento, peor sería la tortura de la incertidumbre.

Inspiró hondo y le encaró. A falta de saber cómo decirlo suavemente, prefirió exponerlo de forma directa.

─Soy gay.

En otro momento Naruto se habría reído a carcajadas al ver como si fuera a cámara lenta los ojos de Minato abrirse de par en par y la mandíbula inferior dejarse caer, totalmente estupefacto conforme la palidez se adueñaba de su rostro otra vez. Pero no era momento para reírse, es más, ni siquiera tenía ganas.

─¿G-gay? ─La palabra se le atragantó a Minato, como si fuera la primera vez que la pronunciaba.

Quiso preguntarle si estaba bromeando, pero la expresión en la cara de Naruto le hizo desestimar esa pregunta que podría ser de mal gusto en esa situación. Su hijo le observaba como cuando era pequeño, y tras haber cometido una travesura esperaba que le perdonara y no le regañara. Su pequeño bebé sabía que cuando le miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules no podía negarle nada, pero ahora… Naruto había dicho que… Imposible. No. Había escuchado mal.

El silencio se extendió más de lo deseado entre ellos, tornando el momento bastante incomodo. Esperando quizá algún comentario reprobatorio, Naruto suspiró e inclinó el rostro. ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿su padre le iba a repudiar? No sería el primer ni el último caso de un padre rechazando a un hijo por su orientación sexual.

─¿No vas a decir nada? ─susurró finalmente, rompiendo el pesado silencio─. ¿Estás decepcionado de mí'ttebayo? ─preguntó con pesar, casi afirmándolo.

Al ver la expresión desvalida de su hijo, su corazón se estrujó adolorido. Se obligó a abofetearse mentalmente para volver en sí. Naruto le necesitaba, no era momento para permanecer como un zombi. Con lentos y torpes movimientos, le tomó de los hombros y le atrajo para rodearle en un reconfortante abrazo.

─N-no… Claro que no. ─Cerró los ojos, forzándose a asimilar la noticia, pero parecía imposible─. Eres lo más importante para mí.

El peso en el corazón de Naruto comenzó a desvanecerse con esas palabras. Suspiró profundamente aliviado. Era afortunado al tener un padre que no le rechazaba por su orientación sexual.

Antes de poder decir algo, Minato le alejó con la misma torpeza con la que le abrazó y se puso de pie.

─Deberíamos regresar a casa ─dijo con una sonrisa afectada─. Seguramente mamá ya tiene la cena lista y nos está esperando.

─Claro ─atinó a musitar, siguiéndole.

El camino de regreso fue el momento más incómodo que Naruto había vivido en sus diecisiete años. Minato no le decía nada; él tampoco sabía qué decirle. De soslayo le dedicó una mirada y su estómago dio un vuelco al ver su expresión, Minato lucía devastado, como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla y su refugio fuera el calor de su hogar, ya que caminaba algo apresurado.

Conteniendo el aliento por un instante apartó la mirada. Minato no le había rechazado con palabras, pero su actitud decía otra cosa bien distinta.

─Lamento haberte decepcionado ─casi musitó.

El adulto se detuvo cuando estaba a unos pasos de cruzar el muro que rodeaba la pequeña parcela frente a su hogar. Giró, dedicándole una mirada un poco esquiva.

─No es así… yo… necesito asimilar la noticia y…

─Minato. Naruto.

Ambos giraron al reconocer la voz de Fugaku. Caminaron, encontrándose los tres a medio camino.

─Buenas noches ─saludó Uchiha. Cuando recibió respuesta de ambos, encaró al más joven y posó una mano en un hombro de éste─. Mikoto me ha contado que finalmente ingresarás en la universidad. Enhorabuena. ─Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa aprobatoria.

─Gracias'tteba… ─Le devolvió una sonrisa más amplia.

─A pesar de que Minato siempre te ha consentido demasiado, finalmente serás alguien de provecho.

Naruto no supo qué decir, así que solamente soltó una tenue risita. En cambio Minato no tardó en protestar.

─Consentir a un hijo no es malo…

─Lo mejor es una educación recta y ejemplar, como la que brindé a mis hijos ─rebatió con orgullo, pero después frunció un poco el ceño─. Aunque a veces no he podido evitar que Mikoto los empalague con sus consentimientos. ─Miró a Naruto─. Cuando tengas un hijo, edúcalo como Kushina lo hizo contigo, no tomes ejemplo de tu padre. ─Sonrió ligeramente, queriendo picar a su rubio amigo.

Pero Minato no replicó, sólo sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva al recordar la nefasta noticia. Su hijo era gay, nunca tendría descendencia.

─¿Estás bien, Minato? Te ves pálido ─habló de nuevo Fugaku, fijándose mejor en su amigo al ver que éste no le decía nada. Normalmente Minato habría dicho alguna tonta replica que excusara que su educación sobre Naruto había sido la mejor.

─Sí, sólo… estoy fatigado. ─Se pasó una mano por el cuello─. Mucho trabajo, ya sabes.

─Comprendo. ─Asintió y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera─. Había salido para ver si veía a Sasuke. Le estamos esperando y ya tiene cinco minutos de retraso, es inusual en él. ─Antes de que los otros tuvieran oportunidad de decir algo, continuó─. Itachi nos ha reunido porque quiere darnos una noticia.

─Espero que buena ─se aventuró a decir Minato, conteniendo un suspiro pesaroso.

Naruto inclinó el rostro un poco afectado al escuchar aquello. El comentario había sido como una pedrada. Él acababa de darle a su padre la peor noticia de su vida.

─Buenísima ─aseguró Uchiha─. Itachi quiere presentarnos a su novia…

Al instante Naruto levantó la vista, sorprendido.

─¿Itachi tiene novia?

Fugaku soltó una suave risa que atrapó a Naruto. Esa risa era muy parecida a la de Sasuke.

─Lo mismo pregunté yo cuando Mikoto me contó que Itachi había llamado para preguntar si nos venía bien conocerla esta noche. Mis hijos siempre son muy reservados en sus asuntos, a veces diría que demasiado ─reflexionó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

─Q-qué buena noticia, Fugaku. ─Sonrió afectado su amigo─. Si quiere presentarla es que la relación va en serio.

Él nunca podría vivir ese momento: Naruto presentándole una novia, una bonita chica que le daría nietos. Tal y como estaba la situación, habría preferido que la inquietud de Naruto fuera que tenía ganas de mantener relaciones con una chica, como pensó en un principio, a saber que era gay.

La noticia todavía martilleaba de forma dolorosa en su cabeza.

─Buenas noches.

Y el dolor de cabeza aumentó al reconocer la voz del hijo menor de Fugaku.

─¡Sasuke! ─exclamó Naruto con notable efusividad, viéndole acercarse con paso elegante─. ¡Buenas noches!

Apretó los labios y se obligó a mantener los pies pegados en el suelo para no saltar sobre Sasuke, abrazarle y besarle ahí mismo. Pero fue inevitable que la sonrisa bobalicona floreciera en sus labios cuando los ojos negros normalmente impasibles le dedicaron una mirada cálida.

‹‹Idiota, te echaba de menos, ¿dónde te habías metido?››, pensó al no poder decírselo en voz alta, mirando embelesado a su novio.

‹‹Dobe, deja de comerme con los ojos››, pensó a su vez Sasuke.

La mano de Fugaku posándose en un hombro de su hijo rompió el momento entre ellos, captando la atención de ambos.

─Llegas tarde, te estamos esperando.

─Lo lamento. Tuve que ocuparme de un asunto que no podía esperar. ─Clavó la mirada en Minato, quien le observaba algo serio, tratando de disimular que no era santo de su devoción─. Tiempo sin vernos ─saludó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

─Así es ─respondió.

Irremediablemente Naruto avanzó un paso inconsciente, observando lleno de admiración la pulcra actitud educada de Sasuke. Pero a la misma vez se sintió especial, ya que con él Sasuke actuaba más relajado, se quitaba aquella máscara, simplemente era él mismo.

Minato observó perspicaz cómo esa adoración de su hijo hacia Sasuke salía a la luz. Nada más había que ver la cara de Naruto, como si quien tuviera frente a él fuera algún cantante o actor famoso del que quería obtener un autógrafo en vez del hijo de su amigo.

Nunca le gustó esa devoción que su hijo mostraba hacia Sasuke, y ahora que conocía la orientación sexual de Naruto, menos le agradaba.

─Bien, vamos a casa ─dijo Fugaku, haciendo despertar a Naruto de su letargo─, no hagamos esperar más a los demás.

Tras despedirse, los cuatro se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares. Por un instante Naruto giró y le dedicó una furtiva mirada a su novio que fue correspondida, como si éste hubiera sentido su mirada sobre él.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Kushina les recibió con una tensa sonrisa que delataba su preocupación mientras retorcía ansiosa las manos sobre su regazo. Deseaba saber cómo había ido la conversación entre ellos. ¿Naruto había hablado con Minato?, ¿cómo había reaccionado él?

─¡Bienvenidos'ttebane!

Ninguno contestó a pesar de estar a unos escasos tres pasos de distancia. Ambos se retiraban el calzado en silencio, con cierta prisa y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

─Minato… ─Apenas le llamó cuando su esposo la rebasó, caminando a la cocina.

─Estoy sediento, iré a la cocina a beber agua.

El lastimero suspiro que brotó de los labios de Naruto la hizo girar doblemente preocupada. La desazón atenazó su corazón.

─Naruto, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿Estás bien?

El rostro afligido de su hijo respondía por sí solo sus preguntas. No podía ser… ¿Minato había tenido una mala reacción?, ¿qué le había dicho a Naruto?, ¿qué había pasado? La culpa cayó sobre sus hombros. Ella había empujado a su hijo a una conversación que no deseaba y para la que no se sentía preparado. Tenía que haberle preparado el terreno a su esposo mucho más de lo que lo hizo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

─Me duele la cabeza'ttebayo, iré a dormir.

─¿Qué?, ¿ahora? Pero si…

Igual que hizo Minato, sin dejarla hablar la rebasó y subió las escaleras con prisa mal disimulada. Fue cuestión de segundos que sus hombros se encogieran al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo siendo azotada con ligera fuerza.

El silencio a su alrededor la congeló y se abrazó a sí misma, siendo invadida por la culpa. Acababa de distanciar a su pequeña familia. ¿Qué clase de madre y esposa era?

 **...**

Sasuke envió una mirada de reproche hacia su hermano una vez más durante la cena. No podía creer que Itachi tuviera novia y el idiota no le hubiera dicho nada. La cara que puso cuando aquella mujer tuvo la confianza de acercarse y presentarse como la novia de Itachi, fue digna de ver.

Su hermano se había dedicado a ignorar sus silenciosos reproches, explicando cómo conoció a Konan. La chica había sido testigo clave en un caso, así que se vieron obligados a citarse varias veces. Ella había sido la primera en exponer su interés cuando todo el asunto terminó, invitándole a verse fuera de su despacho para tomar algo con la excusa de agradecerle por sus servicios.

Itachi no podía negar que Konan era una chica atractiva. Su corta melena de color azul y sus ojos color ámbar no pasaban desapercibidos, además, un pequeño _piercing_ esférico y plateado adornaba su barbilla, justo bajo su labio inferior. Pero con los años había aprendido a no dejarse fascinar por la belleza exterior. Tras algunas relaciones anteriores fallidas, había descubierto que la belleza no lo era todo. Actualmente, buscaba algo en concreto de una mujer.

A pesar de su aparente frialdad, Konan había seguido invitándole a salir. Él siempre aceptaba, pero Konan no entendía por qué no daba muestras de querer ir más allá a pesar de notar la intensa mirada que los ojos negros le dedicaban.

Hasta que finalmente, lo consiguió.

─Tenía un especial interés por conocerte, Sasuke.

La voz de la mujer captó su atención cuando terminaban de comer el postre: tarta de fresas con nata preparada por ella misma. Obviamente él había descartado el postre. Todavía sentía los chocolates que comió con Naruto el mes pasado como si hubiera sido ayer, definitivamente no quería azúcar en su vida durante una buena temporada.

─¿A mí?

─Así es. Itachi siempre habla de ti, sin duda tienes un lugar especial en su corazón.

Konan recordó la conversación que tuvo con su ahora novio el día que se dieron su primer beso:

─¿Qué requisitos debe reunir una mujer para poder entrar en tu vida?

Preguntó un día mientras caminaban por la calle, un poco frustrada ante la barrera invisible que Itachi parecía levantar entre ellos cada vez que intentaba un acercamiento.

─¿Requisitos? ─reiteró, procesando la pregunta mientras se detenía. Ella le imitó─. ¿Qué opinas sobre la homosexualidad?

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto de indignación. Que Itachi le hubiera contestado con una pregunta que no tenía nada que ver le parecía de mal gusto. Tragándose una protesta contestó.

─No es algo que me incomode. Todos somos libres de amar a quien queramos siempre y cuando no lastimemos a unos terceros… supongo. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Mi mejor amigo en la universidad era gay, pero después perdimos contacto porque se fue a… Un momento. ─Se detuvo, afilando la mirada con sospecha─. Eres gay ─afirmó desolada. Ahora aquella pregunta tenía sentido. Todo tenía sentido.

─Estás equivocada ─respondió sereno, sin inmutarse ante la acusación─. No soy gay.

─¿Entonces a qué viene esa pregunta?

Itachi guardó un breve silencio, meditando mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta. La noche estaba fría, después de todo hacía escasos días que habían entrado en enero.

─Lo que busco en una mujer es que acepte a mi hermano, y que bajo ningún concepto pretenda alejarme de él o que provoque peleas entre nosotros.

─¿Tienes un hermano? ─preguntó con interés, asombrada ante la respuesta. Había esperado que Itachi buscara cualquier cosa excepto esa.

─Así es, se llama Sasuke. Si esa mujer no acepta a mi hermano, yo no la aceptaré a ella.

Ahora fue Konan quien guardó silencio, meditando las palabras escuchadas. Itachi parecía profesar un gran amor fraternal hacia Sasuke. Aquello la conmovió ligeramente. Nunca había conocido a un hombre semejante. Normalmente todos buscaban lo mismo: cuerpos dignos de película con un busto prominente, culo de infarto, labios carnosos, mirada felina... Pero al hombre frente a él sólo le interesaba que su hermano fuera aceptado.

Pero un momento, ¿aceptado por qué? Atando cabos, no fue muy difícil deducirlo.

─Tu hermano es gay ─afirmó sosegada, viendo al pelinegro asentir en silencio. Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia─. Si es eso lo que te preocupa, por mí no hay problema…

No pudo terminar de hablar. Con un rápido movimiento, Itachi se había inclinado ligeramente y había presionado sus labios en un beso casto que la tomó por sorpresa pero que no rechazó.

Konan era mayor que él por algunos años, pero para ambos aquello era irrelevante. Itachi nunca había presentado a sus padres sus anteriores novias, ni siquiera a su hermano; pero ahora había sentido aquella necesidad a pesar de sólo llevar dos meses de noviazgo. Quería comprobar si realmente ella iba a aceptar a Sasuke o si sólo habían sido palabras vanas, antes de que sus sentimientos por su novia se enraizaran más y una posible separación fuera más dura.

De momento el ambiente era armonioso y tranquilo. Konan hablaba con Sasuke, preguntándole sobre su trabajo y sus aficiones mientras ella contaba las suyas a pesar de que éste no preguntaba nada. La mujer sabía que para obtener completamente el corazón de Itachi, primero debía ganarse la simpatía de Sasuke.

Poco después ella se marchó, agradeciendo la cena y prometiendo visitarles pronto. Al matrimonio Uchiha pareció agradarles la idea, estaban felices de tener una nuera, en su mente ambos casi podían visualizar a su primer nieto. Itachi quiso acompañarla, pero ella se negó alegando que sería mejor si él se quedaba y pasaba un momento más con su familia.

─Qué mujer más encantadora ─comentó Mikoto cuando ella se fue, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

─Y hermosa ─añadió Fugaku─. Aunque no me agrada mucho ese _piercing_ en su barbilla ─confesó torciendo el gesto. No se acostumbraba a ver aquellas "modernidades".

Itachi sólo guardó silencio. Si su padre supiera que Konan tenía otro _piercing_ en el ombligo… Pero aquello no era importante ahora. Clavó la mirada en Sasuke, quien se mantenía apartado y sin comentar nada.

─Hermano, ¿podemos hablar? Necesito tus conocimientos de medicina para un caso que tengo entre manos. ─Su voz sonó tan convincente, que nadie dudó que fuera mentira.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, encerrándose en la habitación del menor de los hermanos mientras Mikoto y Fugaku permanecían en la sala, comentando sus impresiones sobre Konan.

─¿Qué necesitas, Itachi?

─¿No te ha agradado Konan? ─preguntó directo.

Sasuke le encaró, sabiendo entonces que Itachi le había llevado allí para hablar de su novia y no sobre un caso. Su faceta de abogado salía a relucir, mintiendo con descaro para obtener su propósito.

─No me ha gustado que me lo ocultaras ─confesó algo molesto, sin poder disimularlo─. Pensaba que nos contábamos todo.

Fue inevitable que una suave sonrisa nostálgica se dibujara en los labios de Itachi. Por un segundo Sasuke se convirtió en un niño de siete años, reclamándole por no tener toda su atención como cuando era pequeño.

─Primero quería ver si lo mío con Konan funcionaba.

─Yo también estoy viendo si lo mío con Naruto funciona, y no te lo oculté ─rebatió.

─Porque te descubrí y necesitabas mi ayuda. De lo contrario seguramente lo habrías llevado con toda la discreción que sólo tú puedes tener.

Tocado y hundido, pensó Itachi al ver a su hermano guardar silencio e inclinar el rostro. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, de no haber necesitado su ayuda, de no haber descubierto todo gracias a sus sospechas, Sasuke jamás le habría contado algo por su propia voluntad.

─¿Vas en serio con ella? ─preguntó sentándose en la cama.

─Tan en serio como tú con Naruto, supongo.

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó un poco, apartando la mirada. Sabía que su deber como hermano era sentirse feliz por Itachi, igual que éste se alegró por él cuando logró estar con Naruto. Pero… unos molestos celos le oprimían el pecho. Esa mujer había aparecido de la nada para robarle el poco tiempo que podía pasar con su hermano. Itachi con Konan y él con Naruto… Acabarían distanciándose.

─Deberías comprobar si ella está contigo por dinero. Te estás convirtiendo en un abogado prestigioso después de todo.

No, ¡no! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era patético para un hombre de su edad tratar de tirar tierra sobre la novia de su hermano sólo porque estaba celoso.

─Eso es absurdo. Konan es una mujer independiente. Pero ¿y Naruto-kun? Él todavía es dependiente, ¿y si está contigo por dinero?

─¡No te atrevas a insinuar eso! ─masculló ofendido.

Al ver la obvia mirada que le estaba dedicando su hermano mayor, relajó su expresión de enojo y se sintió avergonzado. Itachi le había devuelto su comentario para hacerle ver que le había ofendido, y él había empezado.

─Lo siento ─casi musitó.

─Está bien. Sólo no digas sobre Konan cosas que no te gustaría escuchar de Naruto-kun.

Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Itachi tenía razón, pero no podía evitar detestar a esa mujer. Sabía que estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta, Itachi le había apoyado con Naruto desde el primer momento, incluso le ayudó y todavía le ayudaba con sus consejos. Y ahora que él debía retribuirle, ahí estaba… haciendo un estúpido berrinche.

Ante el silencio, el mayor volvió a hablar.

─No entiendo qué es lo que te desagrada de ella, pero… no me he aventurado en esta relación a la ligera. Hablé con Konan sobre ti…

─¿Sobre mí? ─reiteró, interrumpiéndole. No le sorprendía, ella le había comentado durante la cena que Itachi le había hablado mucho de él.

─Sobre tu orientación sexual ─especificó después, bajando su tono de voz.

─¿¡Qué!? ─Al contrario, Sasuke casi había gritado. ¡Aquello era maravilloso! No se sentía preparado para hablarlo con sus padres y su idiota hermano se lo había contado a una perfecta desconocida─. ¿¡Cómo te atreves, Itachi!?

El nombrado alzó ambas manos en silencio, pidiéndole que se serenara. Pero éste sólo arrugó más profundamente el entrecejo. Ahora detestaba doblemente a la novia de su hermano.

─Le dije que si quería una relación conmigo, primero tenía que aceptarte a ti. No quería en mi vida una mujer homófoba que me acabara alejando de ti. ─En menos de un segundo, Sasuke había pasado de la ira a la estupefacción─. Por eso la he presentado a la familia a pesar del poco tiempo de relación, quería comprobar si ella era sincera.

Todavía sumido en la sorpresa, Sasuke movió los labios en un intento de decir algo, pero ni el más mínimo sonido escapó de ellos. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos de par en par, apenas parpadeando. Incluso en un momento como ese… su hermano había pensado en él, en su comodidad, en su felicidad. Le había antepuesto a él, como siempre.

─Itachi… ─Fue lo único que pudo articular, en un suave susurro.

Dos dedos dieron un golpe tosco en su frente, sacándole de su estupor. Chasqueó la lengua, llevándose una mano a la zona mientras mascullaba una queja. ¿En qué momento Itachi se había acercado tanto?

─Nunca olvides que pase lo que pase, eres lo más importante para mí, Sasuke.

Las palabras de su hermano calaron hondo en su corazón, viéndose obligado a inclinar un poco el rostro cuando un incómodo rubor subió a sus mejillas. A la misma vez se sintió patético. Itachi le había demostrado de mil formas, siempre, que él era su prioridad… por eso se había sentido amenazado por Konan, temiendo dejar de ser esa prioridad. Pero ahora entendía que eran cariños diferentes. De la misma forma que Itachi ocupaba un lugar en su corazón al que Naruto no tenía acceso, estaba seguro de que él ocupaba un lugar en el de su hermano donde Konan no tenía acceso.

─Gracias ─susurró cuando se sintió más repuesto, alzando la cabeza para enfrentarle cuando estuvo seguro de que el molesto rubor se había esfumado─. Lamento mi actitud, hermano.

No pudieron decir nada más cuando la puerta fue suavemente golpeada, revelando después a Mikoto quien entró mostrando unas fotografías en sus manos. Como un gato al acecho que observa un ovillo de lana, Sasuke no tardó ni dos segundos en captar que en la primera fotografía estaba Naruto.

─¿Interrumpo? ─Sonrió la mujer, recibiendo una negativa de ambos hermanos─. Recordé que Itachi no ha visto las fotografías de la ceremonia de graduación de Naruto. Ese día lucía tan hermoso y brillante…

De nuevo con eso, pensó Sasuke rodando la mirada. La otra vez que Mikoto le mostró las fotografías no se percató, pero ahora se había dado cuenta de que en muchas de ellas Naruto aparecía solo. Lo sentía por su madre, pero esa noche unas cuantas fotografías de su "hermoso y brillante" Naruto iban a desaparecer, después de todo él tenía más derecho de poseerlas que su madre. Y… el idiota era su novio, necesitaba fotografías suyas por absurdo que sonara, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

 **...**

Por el contrario, el ambiente en el hogar de los Uzumaki era lúgubre. Minato y Kushina cenaron en medio de un pesado silencio, aunque él apenas probó bocado. El hombre se negaba a responder las preguntas de su esposa, a pesar de que ella amenazó con enojarse seriamente. Naruto no había bajado a cenar. Kushina no sabía qué hacer.

Pensó que quizá al día siguiente el ambiente estaría más relajado entre ellos, pero incluso dormir se convirtió en una larga tortura. Ambos se removieron tanto de un lado a otro que la cama matrimonial ya estaba hecha un desastre. Soltando un bufido en un intento de liberar la tensión, Kushina se incorporó ligeramente y se acomodó en la cabecera de la cama. Al instante Minato giró y se abrazó a ella, acomodando la cabeza en sus senos y sosteniéndola como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de un furioso oleaje. Una mano le acarició los rubios cabellos de forma distraída.

Eran las tres de la mañana y ninguno había podido pegar ojo.

─¿Un gay nace o se hace?

Ella detuvo las caricias ante la inesperada pregunta. Nunca se había planteado aquello.

─¿Qué? ─musitó.

─¿Crees que Naruto es… así… por mi culpa? Fugaku siempre dice que le he dado una educación muy permisiva. Si le hubiera educado como Fugaku a sus hijos… quizá… ¿Te has fijado en Itachi y Sasuke? Ellos jamás dirán que son homosexuales…

─Minato, basta ─instruyó su esposa, sintiendo palpitar sus sienes de dolor─. ¿Tanto te duele saber que Naruto es gay'ttebane?

El hombre se removió un poco, acomodándose nervioso.

─¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ─respondió con otra pregunta─. ¿Desde cuándo sabes que Naruto es gay?

─Hace poco ─mintió. Quizá Minato se sentiría ofendido si se enteraba de que ella lo sabía desde el año pasado.

─¿Y?, ¿cómo reaccionaste al saberlo?

Kushina suspiró hondo, rememorando aquel día en que supo sobre la orientación sexual de su hijo.

─Fue toda una sorpresa ─respondió con una suave risita─. Después estuve actuando como si aquella conversación no hubiera existido, tratando de asimilarlo en silencio. ─Su risa se desvaneció─. Pero después comprendí que Naruto me necesitaba, no debe ser fácil ser homosexual. Desde entonces he tratado de brindarle mi apoyo.

─Brindarle tu apoyo─ reiteró en un susurro─. Kushina, yo… no sé si seré capaz… ─balbuceó.

─Minato. ─Le abrazó─. Sé que la noticia te ha sorprendido, pero sólo por un momento deja de centrarte en cómo te sientes tú y ponte en el lugar de Naruto, piensa cómo debe estar sintiéndose él ahora. Le asustaba hablar contigo porque estaba convencido de que le darías la espalda, y es justo lo que has hecho.

─¡Sólo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto! ─se excusó.

─¿Y mientras tanto qué?, ¿le vas a ignorar? ─preguntó con un ligero tono severo─. Naruto nos ama, nos necesita a su lado. ¿Vas a dejarle solo cuando más te necesita? Siempre has adorado a nuestro hijo tal y como es, con sus despistes, sus sonrisas, su personalidad extrovertida… con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Sea heterosexual u homosexual, sigue siendo Naruto.

Reflexionó en silencio las palabras de Kushina. Seriamente trató de ponerse en el lugar de Naruto. Los primeros segundos le costó, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se sentía él mismo, pero poco a poco lo fue logrando. No conocía mucho sobre la homosexualidad, sólo sabía que no estaba bien visto. Justo entonces reparó en que eso le traería problemas a su hijo, a su adorado hijo. Encontraría personas que le rechazarían cruelmente sólo por su orientación sexual, sin molestarse en descubrir la maravillosa persona que es él. Al ser consciente de eso, se le revolvió ligeramente el estómago, causándole malestar.

No quería que su hijo sufriera el rechazo de la sociedad, partiría la cara de quien se atreviera a lastimar a su retoño con palabras hirientes o rechazándole.

Bien… quizá debería empezar por golpearse a sí mismo.

Seguramente Naruto estaba sufriendo ahora por culpa de su rechazo. Probablemente se sentía abandonado porque él le había dado la espalda. No podía tolerar causarle sufrimiento a su pequeño sol.

Como empujado por un resorte, movió las sábanas a un lado y se puso de pie.

─¿Minato…? ─Se inquietó su esposa.

─Necesito hablar con Naruto, me he estado comportando como un idiota ─dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Una sonrisa esperanzada afloró en los labios de Kushina. Se llevó las manos al pecho, deseando que todo saliera bien, que su familia volviera a ser unida y armoniosa.

En su habitación, Naruto dio un respingo y cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Incluso a través de sus párpados casi firmemente cerrados pudo percibir que la luz se había encendido. No sabía si era Minato o Kushina quien había entrado a esas horas de la noche, pero no quería ver a nadie, necesitaba estar solo. Aprovechando que estaba boca abajo, disimuladamente trató de ocultar el rostro contra la almohada cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía ante un peso extra. No pudo disimular el violento respingo que sacudió su cuerpo cuando una mano se posó en su espalda y la frotó, delatando que no estaba dormido.

─Naruto.

Entreabrió los ojos, sorprendido al reconocer la voz de su padre. Pero no quería girar para verle. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado y afligido. Su mente era un caos, le dolía la cabeza y un peso molesto se había asentado en su pecho, acongojándole cada vez más.

─Hijo, sé que estás despierto ─habló sereno. Su mano todavía brindaba cortas caricias en la tensa espalda─. Quiero hablar contigo.

Sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria y que ese enfrentamiento llegaría tarde o temprano, Naruto giró y con pereza se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Flexionó las piernas y las abrazó contra su torso, tratando de ocultarse. Le dolía haber decepcionado a su padre.

" _¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Naruto!_ "

─La-lamento haberte decepcionado…

La voz lánguida de su hijo le estrujó el corazón de forma dolorosa. Su expresión mostraba su abatimiento, los párpados estaban algo hinchados, y los ojos siempre de un brillante y puro azul ahora estaban enrojecidos, delatando que había llorado.

Antes de poder pensarlo, había eliminado la corta distancia entre ellos y le había rodeado entre sus brazos con un abrazo protector que sorprendió enormemente a Naruto.

─¿Papá? ─musitó consternado.

─Soy yo quien debe disculparse, soy yo quien te ha fallado y no al revés ─habló acelerado, estrujando entre sus manos la camiseta del pijama─. Perdóname, Naruto.

Conmovido y aliviado, liberó un sollozo lastimero y se abrazó a Minato, aferrándose a él mientras intentaba contener nuevas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Sintió una mano masajear su espalda de nuevo, tratando de confortarle.

─Gracias dattebayo ─murmuró─. ¡Gracias!

─Sólo te pido un poco de tiempo para poder asimilarlo. Me sorprendió tanto… no me lo esperaba.

Naruto rompió el abrazo, asintiendo mientras se pasaba el dorso del puño por uno de los ojos, retirando las lágrimas antes de que salieran.

─Entiendo. ─Sonrió ligeramente.

─Kushina y yo siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti. Si alguien te lastima o es cruel contigo por tu… por ser… gay ─balbuceó─, dímelo y se las verá conmigo.

El menor soltó una suave risita y negó con la cabeza. Estaba agradecido, pero sabía defenderse solo.

─No me importa demasiado lo que puedan opinar los demás si mamá y tú estáis a mi lado.

Itachi y Sasuke también estaban a su lado, apoyándole. Sasuke de forma especial, ya que era su novio. Sakura-chan también estaba ahí para él. Sus amigos, aunque se habían mostrado evasivos al principio cuando dieron por sentado que tenía algo con Suigetsu, no le habían dado la espalda.

Meditó que cuando su relación con Sasuke fuera más sólida, definitivamente les contaría quién era su pareja realmente. No les iba a dejar pensando eternamente que Suigetsu era su novio.

El rugido del estómago de Naruto rompió el emotivo momento. Soltando una risita avergonzada se rascó la nuca, recordando que se había ido a la cama sin probar bocado. Minato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces su estómago también rugió, sacándole un pequeño rubor.

Ambos rieron, Naruto más ruidosamente.

─Creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo ─propuso el hombre, pasando una mano por los rubios cabellos de su hijo─. Quedaron sobras de la cena.

Escuchando en el pasillo, recargada en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, Kushina sonrió. Suspiró aliviada, agradeciendo que Minato hubiera recapacitado en su actitud y todo estuviera arreglado.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Y también, ¡feliz 2017! -lanza confeti- ¿Cómo han ido las fiestas? Espero que bien.

Sobre lo que dije en el capítulo anterior, en España sí damos historia del mundo (por ejemplo, las guerras mundiales entre otras cosas) Lo que quise decir, es que no profundizamos taaanto en la historia de los demás países como hacen en Japón. Allí (si no me informaron mal XD) le dan la misma importancia a la historia de todos los países. Aquí tenemos la asignatura Historia y allí lo vemos todo, mientras que en Japón tienen la asignatura Historia para la de su país, y la de Historia del mundo para lo demás (o sea, dos asignaturas de Historia)

Quería hacer una consulta :D Sé que hay gente que me deja reviews y que me tiene agregada en Facebook, pero como usan nombres diferentes en cada web no sé quién es quién :( ¿Me podéis decir vuestro nombre de Facebook (las que me tenéis agregadas) para relacionar vuestro nick con el nombre que usáis para dejarme reviews?

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	24. Uchiha Sasuke vs Sarutobi Sasuke

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 24: "Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sarutobi Sasuke":

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de su apartamento, un borrón amarillo saltó sobre él, haciéndole trastabillar con torpeza y cayendo irremediablemente, arrastrando al borrón amarillo con él.

─¿Pero qué demonios…? ─farfulló irritado, a la par que la escandalosa risa de Naruto inundaba el lugar.

─¡Qué torpe dattebayo!

Arrugando el entrecejo, Sasuke se apoyó sobre sus codos para ver mejor al otro, fulminándole con la mirada.

─Te voy a…

La amenaza fue silenciada por los impetuosos labios de Naruto. Al principio se negó, manteniendo sus labios tensos y en una línea recta que delataba su enojo. Quería darle su merecido a ese idiota. Pero gradualmente cedió sin remedio al calorcito que el cuerpo sobre el suyo desprendía y las insistentes caricias sobre sus labios que le incitaban a cooperar.

Entreabrió la boca, rindiéndose finalmente a la tentación.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en una suave cadencia, tomando Naruto el control al inicio, pero después Sasuke aumentó la intensidad, dominando su lengua y recorriendo la cavidad contraria a placer.

A tientas, Sasuke movió un pie hasta que topó con la madera de la puerta abierta. La empujó con un torpe movimiento, logrando cerrarla.

Ante el ruido, Naruto rompió el contacto entre sus bocas y miró a su espalda. Cierto, habían dejado la puerta abierta. Encaró a su novio con una repentina sonrisa de diversión.

─¿Te imaginas que alguien nos hubiera visto? Se habría muerto de un infarto. ─Rió jocoso.

─No es gracioso ─rebatió inmutable.

Naruto se arrastró un poco sobre el cuerpo contrario para tener sus rostros más cerca una vez más, sin ser consciente de que había provocado una agradable sacudida a su novio.

─Ow, teme, siempre eres tan serio…

Alcanzó una de las blancas mejillas, dándole un sutil pellizco con más afán de molestarle que de lastimarle. En respuesta le escuchó chasquear la lengua con hastío. Adoraba fastidiar a Sasuke, era tan divertido sacarle de su temple habitual…

Presionó sus labios después, repartiendo besos fugaces mientras se movía de nuevo para buscar una postura más cómoda. Una de sus piernas descansaba entre las de Sasuke, y no era consciente de que con cada movimiento su muslo le friccionaba la entrepierna. Parpadeó curioso cuando no pasó desapercibido para él un tenue gemidito que Sasuke sofocó con toda la maestría que pudo reunir. En respuesta se ruborizó ligeramente, era la primera vez que provocaba una reacción así en Sasuke. Estaba tan orgulloso como avergonzado.

Le abrazó, quedando prácticamente recostado sobre él y aumentando el contacto entre sus cuerpos para alegría de los deseos de Sasuke y para desgracia de su conciencia que constantemente le gritaba que no fuera un asaltacunas, que se controlara. Cada porción del adolescente cuerpo se presionaba contra el suyo con toda la confianza del mundo. ¿En qué momento habían llegado a eso? Y él sólo estaba ahí, sosteniendo el peso de ambos con sus codos… y disfrutando más de lo que debía de todo aquello.

No protestó cuando Naruto inició un nuevo beso, incluso entreabrió la boca para darle libre acceso a ella. Ladeó la cabeza en un movimiento sutil para profundizar el contacto. El ósculo se tornó más desenfrenado que el anterior, degustándose mutuamente, agitando el pulso de ambos y coloreando sus mejillas de un suave tono rosado.

Cuando Naruto se movió de nuevo, al instante una mano de Sasuke se atenazó a su cintura, casi clavándole los dedos mientras rompía el contacto entre sus bocas.

─Joder, quédate quieto ─farfulló cerca de los labios de Naruto.

No soportaría más roces descarados como aquellos. Un ligero cosquilleo amenazaba con hacer despertar su miembro, y definitivamente eso no debía pasar.

El rubio se alzó un poco hasta quedar a cuatro patas, mirándole desconcertado. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Sasuke estaba un poco sonrojado, igual sus labios gracias a la constante fricción; asumía que había extrañado sus besos tanto como él. Despacio se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas, preguntándose si había incomodado a su novio haciéndole sentir presionado con su ansia adolescente.

¡Era un dobe! Se había prometido dejar a Sasuke su espacio y no lo estaba haciendo.

Un poco atolondrado se puso de pie, dedicándole una mirada de disculpa. Le había extrañado tanto que se había dejado llevar por lo que Sasuke le provocaba. Envueltos en un pesado silencio, vio que el pelinegro se ponía de pie mientras largaba un suspiro.

─Ahora vengo ─fue todo lo que musitó Sasuke, caminando con calma antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Una vez solo, casi se abalanzó sobre el lavabo, girando la llave del agua fría y empapándose el rostro y la nuca una y otra vez, respirando hondo para obligarse a serenarse.

No podía desprenderse de la calidez que Naruto había dejado impregnada en su cuerpo, de la suave textura de sus labios contra los suyos y la vehemencia con la que le besaba.

¡Estúpido Naruto…! ¡Odiaba que pateara lejos su autocontrol con una facilidad pasmosa! Ya no era un adolescente hormonado, debía poder presumir un envidiable autocontrol en cualquier situación.

Pero deseaba tanto a Naruto… Ansiaba dar rienda suelta a sus manos para que desprendieran a su novio de las estorbosas ropas y descubrir el adolescente cuerpo que éstas protegían celosamente; admirarlo por completo, acariciarlo, besarlo, marcarlo... Hundirse en él hasta caer desfallecido de placer.

No, no, ¡no! Esos pensamientos no ayudaban en absoluto. Tenía que serenarse, mantener la cabeza fría. Empapó su rostro con mayor avidez, mojando un poco también el cabello, pero no importaba.

Cuando salió del baño cinco minutos después, sintiéndose algo más recompuesto, descubrió a Naruto sentado en el sofá. Mantenía las manos sobre los muslos y el rostro inclinado, con la expresión que podría tener un niño regañado meditando acerca de su mal comportamiento.

El peso de la culpa cayó sobre sus hombros. Quizá había sido demasiado tosco. Suspiró, reprendiéndose mentalmente.

─Sasuke… ─le llamó en un susurro. Aquel suspiro había llamado su atención─. Yo…

─Todo está bien ─cortó, sentándose a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado para suavizar la ligera tensión entre ellos─. No me acostumbro a tus arrebatos de hormona con patas.

Las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon ligeramente por la vergüenza, pero enseguida las infló y arrugó el entrecejo, delatando su molestia.

─¡No soy una hormona con patas! ─protestó.

─Dile eso a quien pueda creerte, dobe.

Naruto apretó los puños, conteniendo los deseos de golpear esa perfecta cara frente a él. A veces se le daba muy bien hacerse odiar a ese idiota. Pero sabía que después se arrepentiría, así que se contuvo. Indignado apartó la mirada, y al instante una mano tocó suavemente los cabellos de su nuca, acariciándolos en una disculpa silenciosa.

─¿Y bien?, ¿no tienes algo especial que contarme?

─¿Algo especial? ─reiteró apacible, sin mirarle. Las caricias estaban disipando su enfado a pasos agigantados.

Meditó qué podría ser ese "algo especial" de lo que Sasuke hablaba, cuando estaba con él todo se le olvidaba. Entonces recordó el motivo por el que había ido allí. Especialmente había ido empujado por las ganas de pasar un momento con su novio, pero también porque quería contarle algo que apostaba que Sasuke ya sabía.

Asintió enérgico y sonrió, abalanzándose sobre el mayor en un caluroso abrazo.

─¡He aprobado'ttebayo! ¡Iré a la universidad!

─Enhorabuena. Sabía que lo lograrías. ─Devolvió el abrazo, y aunque no mostraba la misma fogosidad, Naruto lo disfrutó enormemente─. Por eso, tengo algo para ti.

Al instante Naruto le soltó, mirándole curioso para saber más sobre eso. ¿Algo para él? Por más que sus ojos interrogaban a Sasuke, éste le ignoró, poniéndose de pie y perdiéndose tras la puerta que conducía a su habitación. Parpadeó incrédulo cuando segundos después le vio aparecer con un regalo entre sus manos.

─¿Es…? ¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad…? ─balbuceó señalando el regalo. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de una broma.

Sasuke sólo le dedicó una obvia mirada mientras se lo extendía, conteniendo las ganas de decirle algún insulto que dejara ver su lentitud mental. Parpadeó cuando en décimas de segundo el paquete desapareció de su mano, viendo a Naruto abrirlo con ímpetu.

─¿Pero qué…? ─susurró cuando retiró el bonito envoltorio. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción y la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en sus labios─. De verdad… tú… Pero… ¿cómo?

Abrió la caja y tomó en su mano el teléfono móvil que ésta guardaba. No era el que él quería, ¡era uno mucho mejor! Debía haberle costado un ojo de la cara. Lo escudriñó minuciosamente, percibiendo cualquier detalle. Casi al instante volvió a rodear al otro en un abrazo un poco dificultoso, ya que en una mano tenía la caja y en la otra el teléfono. Sasuke se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos y un tic sacudió una de sus cejas cuando su novio gritó un "gracias" en su oreja que seguro se había escuchado en el otro extremo de Konoha.

Naruto se alejó sólo para adorar de nuevo su regalo. Era uno de los últimos modelos, sabía que era caro. Entonces una ligera incomodidad le asaltó. Como si el teléfono quemara lo metió de nuevo en la caja y se lo extendió a Sasuke, quien le miró arqueando una ceja.

─No puedo aceptarlo.

─¿Qué? ─cuestionó con palpable enfado─. ¿Por qué? ─exigió saber. ¿Por qué no lo quería?, ¿acaso no era el modelo que él deseaba? ¡Pero si era un último modelo! Y el mocoso estaba menospreciando su regalo─. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado?

─¡Es por eso! ─exclamó casi interrumpiéndole. Cuando tuvo la atención del mayor, suavizó su tono de voz─. Seguro te ha costado un ojo de la cara. Me siento incómodo, no tengo forma de retribuirte dattebayo.

En silencio, Sasuke tomó el teléfono y lo puso en la mano de Naruto con más fuerza de la que quiso emplear.

─No te he comprado esto para que me retribuyas… idiota ─masculló con el tono más sedoso que pudo encontrar, pero se percibía su amabilidad forzada.

─Pero…

─Acéptalo, o atente a las consecuencias.

Naruto tragó saliva con pesadez y asintió moviendo la cabeza repetidas veces. No sabía a qué consecuencias se refería Sasuke, pero tampoco deseaba adivinarlo por si era algo doloroso. Finalmente suspiró y sonrió, agradeciendo de nuevo el regalo.

─¿Cómo sabías que quería un móvil?

─No lo sabía, pero es obvio que lo necesitabas.

─¡Ah! ─exclamó─. ¿Sabes? Mis padres tenían pensado comprarme uno, ¿ahora significa que tendré dos? ─rió ilusionado.

─Lo dudo. Itachi pidió permiso a tu madre para hacerte este regalo. Le dijo que era un regalo de ambos para compensarte por los malentendidos del pasado, pero en realidad este regalo es mío.

Con aquella explicación, ahora tenía sentido la excusa de su madre para no querer comprarle el teléfono móvil cuando le dio la noticia de que había aprobado.

─¿Este regalo es para compensarme por no haber estado en mi graduación'tteba? ─cuestionó sorprendido.

El mayor guardó silencio, meditando. Todavía no se le había ocurrido una forma de compensar a Naruto por no haber podido asistir a su graduación. Y en realidad no le había comprado el regalo con esa intención, pero ya que Naruto sacaba el tema…

─Espero que sea suficiente para compensarte.

─¡Es más que suficiente! ─aseguró.

No pudo permanecer por más tiempo sin presionar el botón de encendido. Quería explorar. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de algo, en la agenda aparecía un número, era el de Sasuke. Sonrió.

─Naruto, hay algo que quiero que hagas.

─¿Qué es? ─preguntó sin mirarle, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla táctil.

─Bajo ningún concepto le des tu número a Suigetsu.

Naruto dejó su regalo de lado al percibir el repentino tono autoritario de su novio. Arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. No le gustaba cuando Sasuke le hablaba así, dándole órdenes como si fuera su padre.

─Pero Suigetsu es un amigo ─rebatió.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con tedio. Estúpido Naruto, ¿acaso era tan difícil que le hiciera caso por una vez sin rechistar?

─Ambos sabemos que lo último que desea Suigetsu de ti es tu amistad, dobe.

─Deja de ponerte paranoico, teme. ─respondió con cierta molestia─. No es como si por darle mi número le estuviera diciendo que me gusta o le estuviera invitando a salir.

Un sinfín de venitas palpitantes aparecieron en las sienes de Sasuke. ¿Paranoico?, ¿él? Enfrentó los ojos azules, descubriendo que estos le devolvían la mirada con la misma terquedad. La tensión empezaba a respirarse en el ambiente, y ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer.

─A Suigetsu le gustas. Cualquier cosa que hagas la tomará como un indicio de que quieres algo con él, ¡le conozco!

─Ya le dejé claro que sólo quiero su amistad'ttebayo. ¡Deja de insistir con eso!

─Yo te he comprado ese teléfono, y yo decido a quién puedes darle el número ─sentenció.

─¡Pues entonces no lo quiero! ─exclamó, entregándoselo con tal determinación que en un acto reflejo Sasuke no pudo evitar tomarlo.

Le llevó unos segundos procesar que su novio le había devuelto el regalo, y con malas formas además. Respiró hondo, tratando de apaciguar la ira creciente.

─¿Acaso eres idiota?

─¡Sí, soy idiota por fijarme en alguien tan manipulador como tú! ─Se acercó hasta eliminar el espacio personal del otro, señalándole con tal saña que casi le incrusta el dedo en el torso─. ¡Odio que me digas qué puedo hacer y qué no, como si fueses mi padre'ttebayo!

─Y yo odio que seas tan terco y sigas dándole esperanzas a ese cretino.

No podía creer que se estuviera rebajando al nivel de un niño en aquella discusión. Por otro lado la terquedad de Naruto no le sorprendía en absoluto, sabía que era rasgo distintivo de los Uzumaki. Y esa terquedad era tan admirable como odiosa, según la situación.

─Ahora lo entiendo ─musitó Naruto, suavizando la intensidad en su mirada. Alzó una de las comisuras, sonriendo con ligera burla─. Estás celoso.

La patada en su orgullo fue certera y dolorosa. Ni bajo tortura admitiría que le inquietaba la posibilidad de perder a Naruto por culpa de un acercamiento entre éste y Suigetsu. Que Suigetsu tuviera el número de Naruto significaba más contacto entre ellos, y si existía más contacto podía ocurrir lo que más le preocupaba.

Maldijo el momento en que le compró el teléfono a Naruto para poder tener más contacto con él.

─Borra esa sonrisa de idiota de tu cara ─demandó recobrando el porte─. No estoy celoso ─sentenció con hablar pausando, queriendo dejárselo bien claro.

─Si me dices que estás celoso, no le daré el número a Suigetsu'ttebayo ─prometió, aumentando su sonrisita burlona a pesar del comentario anterior.

¡Condenado usuratonkachi! En un intento de liberar la frustración, estrujó el teléfono en su mano y le dedicó al chico frente a él la mirada más fría de su repertorio. No iba a rebajarse. ¡Jamás! Por más que los ojos azules le observaran con aquella picaresca insistente que le hacía sentir atraído, por más que sus comisuras se curvaran en una sonrisilla maliciosa y después entreabriera la boca en un acto sugerente que le tentaba… no iba a ceder. Simplemente, ¡no!

Era un adulto con el suficiente autocontrol como para poder presumir de él.

Hasta que conoció a Naruto.

No supo en qué momento había dejado caer el costoso teléfono entre sus cuerpos, en el sofá, y había tomado el bronceado rostro entre sus manos para brindarle un beso desenfrenado como nunca antes. Su cuerpo se había movido solo. Era evidente que había tomado por sorpresa a Naruto, quien liberó un gemidito ahogado contra su boca y se tensó ligeramente entre sus manos. Incluso él mismo estaba sorprendido con su actitud.

Sus bocas emitieron un ligero sonido húmedo cuando Naruto cortó el contacto de forma tajante, con la respiración un tanto agitada mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por el labio inferior para retirar un sutil rastro de saliva.

─¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo'ttebayo? ─balbuceó desconcertado. Hace escasos segundos parecían estar a punto de matarse a golpes, y ahora de repente Sasuke le había dado el mejor beso de toda su vida─. ¡Se supone que nos estábamos peleando!

Esperó una respuesta, pero Sasuke se limitó a arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo y apartar la mirada, tan desconcertado como él. Entonces dio marcha atrás en sus pensamientos: Sasuke acababa de darle el mejor beso de su vida, ¡y él le había apartado! Se abofeteó mentalmente y entonces fue él quien tomó el rostro contrario entre sus manos.

─¿Qué? ─masculló desconfiado el pelinegro. Un Naruto enojado era peligroso e impredecible, todavía recordaba la forma dolorosa en que hizo chocar sus frentes en el callejón.

─Vuelve a besarme ─demandó casi en un susurro, acercándose hasta que sus labios se acariciaron.

Sasuke no tuvo oportunidad de pensar en decir algo o siquiera de mostrar asombro porque Naruto le besó de inmediato, tratando de imponer la misma fogosidad que empleó él. Percibía la forma descarada en que su lengua se abría paso ligeramente en su boca y después la abandonaba, tratando de incitarle, de conseguir una vez más que su cuerpo se moviera solo. ¡Mocoso desvergonzado…!

Pero el mocoso desvergonzado estaba logrando su objetivo. Trató de evitar que su autocontrol fuera engullido junto con el remolino de sensaciones que le provocaba Naruto, pero fue inútil. En el mismo instante en que Naruto tuvo el atrevimiento de subir sobre su cuerpo y tomar asiento sobre sus muslos, su autocontrol se evaporó.

Atrapó la cintura del menor entre sus manos y le atrajo en un movimiento tosco que acercó sus cuerpos todo lo que aquella posición les permitía. Tomó el control de la boca ajena, aunque Naruto tampoco puso mucha resistencia en esta ocasión, sabía que eso era lo que el otro había estado esperando de él. Sus dedos se movieron en un sutil tic inconsciente, ansiando escabullirse bajo la ropa, descubrir el tacto de la bronceada piel. El chapoteo constante que producían sus bocas al degustarse mutuamente con avidez, le incentivó a hacerlo. Cuando sus dedos apenas rozaron la tersa piel del estómago, Naruto se alejó de su boca para liberar una risilla.

─Me haces cosquillas'ttebayo ─susurró, sintiendo el rostro caliente debido al rubor y el estómago encogido por la emoción.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Normalmente Sasuke era muy comedido a la hora de mostrar afecto, incluso la gran mayoría de las veces parecía conformarse con estar a su lado y simplemente hablar, como si no quisiera algo más de él. Por primera vez podía decir que se estaba sintiendo deseado por su novio, y la sensación era tan gratificante como excitante. Todo el tiempo pensó que ese deseo que sentía por Sasuke era unilateral, quizá por el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero ahora le alegraba ver que estaba equivocado.

Avergonzado se mordió el labio inferior cuando los curiosos dedos de Sasuke toquetearon sus pezones, arrancándole un pequeño jadeo. A regañadientes se abstuvo de responder a aquellos toques. Siempre había sido él quien tocaba a Sasuke, y ahora quería ver todo lo que éste podía hacerle si le daba vía libre.

Y no tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Los labios contrarios se posaron en su cuello, repartiendo besos y suaves succiones que le arrancaban pequeños escalofríos placenteros. Al mismo tiempo, las manos que exploraban bajo su ropa se volvieron más inquietas, ejerciendo más presión al acariciar su piel y recorriendo cada rincón de su torso y espalda.

Ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo a la osada boca que succionaba una porción de piel en su cuello y a las manos que le toqueteaban incesantemente. Liberó un tenue ruidito de satisfacción cuando una mano acarició bajo su ombligo al tiempo que unos dedos toqueteaban nuevamente uno de sus pezones.

─Sasuke… ─musitó en un jadeo, aferrándose a los hombros de éste. Las sensaciones empezaban a marearle de forma agradable.

Una sutil vibración en la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo le alertó. Sasuke también parecía haberlo percibido, ya que se detuvo tan confundido como él. Entonces la conocida melodía del teléfono del pelinegro inundó el lugar. Conforme la vibración se hacía más insistente y la melodía más audible, la cálida burbuja en la que ambos estaban encerrados explotó, regresándoles a la realidad.

Con cierta torpeza, Sasuke logró sacar el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, contestando un poco azorado por la situación.

─¿Interrumpo, hermano? ─La voz de Itachi se escuchó algo insegura al otro lado de la línea.

─¿Interrumpir? ─reiteró como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra, tratando de procesarla. Clavó la mirada en el adolescente sentado sobre él, en los ojos azules brillantes de una excitación creciente, en los suaves labios enrojecidos debido a la constante fricción de sus bocas. Más turbado por momentos, estudió el rubor que cubría el bronceado rostro casi por completo; y como guinda del pastel, su mano libre oculta bajo la camiseta todavía alzada de su novio, mostrando sus pezones erectos después de la atención recibida─. N-no… ─tartamudeó sintiéndose idiota, alejando la mano con rapidez. Carraspeó tratando de centrarse y dejar de verse como un tonto─. No ─respondió con mayor convicción.

─¿Seguro? Te escucho agitado. ─Tal vez Sasuke iba de camino a su apartamento y por eso respiraba con pesadez, pero tras afinar el oído, percibió que no se escuchaba de fondo el típico bullicio del tráfico─. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ─preguntó perspicaz.

─¿Para qué has llamado, Itachi? ─respondió con otra pregunta, como si no hubiera escuchado la de su hermano.

─Quería saber si el domingo puedes venir con Naruto-kun a mi apartamento.

─¿Por qué? ─interrumpió antes de que el otro pudiera terminar de explicarse.

Aunque trató de mantener la mirada enfocada en la nada, fue inevitable volver a mirar al rubio mientras éste se movía sobre él, acomodándose la camiseta, cubriendo ese torso tentador.

─He pensado que Konan y Naruto-kun podrían conocerse.

─Has pensado ─comentó con cierta ironía, disgustándose ante la simple mención de la novia de su hermano─. Imposible ─sentenció─. Naruto está muy ocupado.

─Pero si ahora está de vacaciones...

─¿Yo? ─preguntó Naruto, señalándose al escuchar su nombre de los labios de su novio─. ¿Qué?

Sasuke no fue lo suficientemente rápido en indicarle silencio al otro, así que no pudo evitar que Itachi escuchara.

─Así que Naruto-kun está contigo. Pásamelo ─instruyó.

Chasqueando la lengua, Sasuke le extendió el teléfono al rubio, quien observó curioso el aparato hasta que lo tomó, preguntándose qué querría Itachi de él.

─¿Itachi?

─Hola, Naruto-kun ─saludó cordial─. Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

─Cierto dattebayo. ─Sonrió.

─Le comentaba a mi tonto hermano menor la posibilidad de vernos el domingo. Me gustaría presentarte a mi pareja…

─¡Woaah! ─La efusiva exclamación estridente provocó que ambos hermanos cerraran los ojos con firmeza, especialmente Itachi─. ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me gustaría mucho!

─Perfecto. ─Esbozó una sonrisa sutil, complacido.

Tras acordar una hora entre los tres, Itachi se despidió. Cuando colgó, un silencio que amenazaba con tornarse incómodo cayó sobre la pareja, recordando que antes de sucumbir a los besos habían estado peleando. Sin saberlo, ahora que estaban más tranquilos ambos pensaban que el motivo de la discusión había sido realmente estúpido.

─Está bien. ─Naruto se atrevió a romper el silencio─. No le daré el número a Suigetsu si eso te hace sentir mejor ─prometió mientras se ponía de pie─. Pero a cambio quiero más besos como ese ─añadió, sonriendo con descaro.

─Dobe ─fue todo lo que atinó a responder, viéndose desarmado ante la sinceridad del otro. Pero al menos había obtenido lo que quería.

Naruto rió ligeramente ante el insulto, sin molestarse lo más mínimo. Tomó su regalo abandonado en el sofá, contemplándolo un momento antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo del pantalón. No podía esperar para presumirles su regalo a sus amigos, especialmente a Kiba, se retorcería de envidia.

Además, ahora por fin tendría más contacto con Sasuke. Durante la recta final de preparación para el examen de admisión a la universidad, apenas le había visto. Ya llevaban juntos poco más de un mes, pero muchos días ni siquiera se vieron. Ante ese pensamiento, arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, sintiendo que algo se le estaba escapando, algo importante que había olvidado. Ansioso por averiguarlo, se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró la mirada. Había olvidado algo importante, algo relacionado con Sasuke, ¿pero qué?

Alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar aquello que olvidó.

─¡Sasu…! ─balbuceó al no verle en el sofá─… ¿ke? ─Le buscó con la mirada, pero no le encontró─. ¿Sasuke?

Segundos después vio a Sasuke abandonar el baño. Una pequeña toalla descansaba sobre sus hombros y con un extremo se secaba la cara.

─¿Me llamabas?

─¡Sí! Verás, yo… ─Se acercó apresurado, deteniéndose frente a él un poco inquieto─. Yo… bueno… ─balbuceó.

─¿Qué? ─Apremió, exasperándole tanta incongruencia.

─Hace poco… cumplimos un mes. ─Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, alzó las manos para pedirle silencio─. Lo olvidé por completo con los exámenes, ¡lo siento! ─se excusó todavía inquieto─. Nunca he tenido pareja, así que no tengo experiencia en estas cosas'ttebayo… pero en el instituto las chicas decían que al cumplir un mes…

─No hagas caso a las cursilerías de las chicas ─cortó de inmediato. Sabía qué iba a decirle Naruto. Cuando estudiaba él había escuchado las mismas estupideces cursis de las chicas que decían que con cada mes de relación, o "mesario" como lo llamaban ellas, debían de hacer algo especial con la pareja. Por su parte le parecía algo tonto y empalagoso─. Está bien así ─aseguró.

─¿En serio? ─Quiso asegurarse, sintiéndose en el fondo aliviado. Le parecía agobiante y tedioso eso de tener que estar festejando cada mes con su novio. Al ver al otro asentir, sonrió─. Qué alivio. En realidad pienso que podemos hacer especial cada día que queramos sin necesidad de que sea una fecha marcada. Es aburrido. ¿No te parece?

Sasuke asintió en silencio, totalmente de acuerdo. Bien, quizá salir con un chico tenía alguna ventaja. Al menos no sufriría los empalagos que estaba acostumbrado a ver en las chicas. Imaginaba que no todas eran así, pero él no conoció alguna que no fuera pegajosa y cursi.

─Por cierto, Sasuke. ¿Te apetece ir al cine? Están pasando una película que me gustaría ver. ─Unió sus manos en señal de súplica y compuso su mejor carita de animalito abandonado.

Sin poder resistirse, el mayor chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y apartó la mirada, limitándose a asentir con un movimiento tosco de cabeza que hizo a Naruto sonreír ampliamente.

 **...**

El bullicio del lugar era impresionante, pero lo era aun más la larga fila de gente que había para llegar a la taquilla. Destacaban especialmente los niños. Sasuke jamás había estado rodeado de tantos. Todavía no había entrado al cine y ya quería volver a casa, encerrarse en su habitación y leer algún libro, o estudiar… cualquier cosa antes que pasar tiempo con esa molestia de siete años llamada Naruto.

Buscó con una severa mirada al pequeño incordio rubio que le había obligado a ir allí y había jodido sus planes para un fin de semana perfecto. Naruto hablaba con ese mocoso… Kiba, quien iba acompañado de su hermana mayor, mientras movía los brazos con efusividad desbordante y sonreía como si fuese el mejor día de su vida. A ellos se les unió una chiquilla de corta melena rosa y un niño con cierto sobrepeso para su corta edad, ambos acompañados de un adulto.

Deseó por quinta vez que la tierra se lo tragara. Definitivamente no quería estar allí.

Apartó la mirada y a unos pasos apreció otra fila de gente. Todos eran adolescentes o adultos jóvenes, seguro esperando para ver otra película. Captó su atención una muchacha probablemente de su edad, vestía el uniforme estudiantil, pero no el de su instituto. Ella le miraba fijamente quien sabe desde hace cuánto, dedicándole sutiles miradas coquetas y pequeñas sonrisillas.

Sabía que siempre había tenido la atención de las niñas, desde el colegio. Antes era un interés más inocente, sin embargo ahora se mostraba con un descaro disfrazado de candidez.

Nunca le habían interesado las chicas, le parecían irritantes y gritonas. Pero ahora, con diecisiete años, empezaba a tener cierta curiosidad hacia ellas. Estando en plena adolescencia y con las hormonas creando estragos en su interior, sus ganas por explorar estaban aflorando.

Dispuesto a experimentar hasta dónde afectaba a las féminas con su simple presencia, clavó la mirada en ella con descaro y alzó una de las comisuras en una sutil sonrisilla que destilaba seguridad en sí mismo. Ella apartó el rostro de inmediato, sin poder disimular la vergüenza. Después la vio dudar un poco y finalmente caminar hacia él. Realmente no quería nada serio con una chica, pero no podía negar sus deseos y su curiosidad por explorar.

Cuando ella estaba a menos de diez pasos, un berrido infantil junto con un abrazo en su pierna derecha le sacó de sus pensamientos.

─¡Sasuke nii-chan!

Un furioso tic asaltó una de las cejas del adolescente, con la paciencia rebosando y a punto de desbordarse.

─¿Qué? ─masculló a pesar de todo sin demasiada acidez.

Ignorando su creciente mal humor, el chiquillo alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, aferrándose a su pantalón de forma molesta.

─¿Me comprarás algo para comer mientras veo la pelicula'ttebayo? ─preguntó esperanzado. Sasuke le respondió con un bufido de exasperación, pero en su infantil mente aquello fue un sí─. ¡Eres el mejor, Sasuke nii-chan! ─celebró soltándole y regresando con sus amigos, quienes debatían qué iban a comer mientras veían la película, especialmente Chouji.

En cuanto la pequeña molestia le liberó, buscó con la mirada a la chica. Pero ésta se había esfumado. La cola a su lado había avanzado bastante. Al parecer el mocoso gritón había asustado a la chica y la había hecho desistir de un posible acercamiento.

Una vez más deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

Pero si creía que lo peor había pasado estaba muy equivocado. Dentro de la sala, cuando todo quedó en penumbras, varios niños empezaron a llorar asustados, otros parloteaban, y muy pocos prestaban verdadera atención a la gran pantalla.

La molestia llamada Naruto no dejaba de abrazarse a él cada vez que alguna escena le impresionaba en la película infantil sobre ninjas. Rodó la mirada. Por favor, si hasta se veían los cables que hacían que los ninjas dieran saltos imposibles y fantasiosos. Con disimulo se sacó al niño de encima y lo acomodó en su asiento, pero éste no tardó en aferrarse a él de nuevo cuando un ninja que volaba sobre un pájaro que parecía más un peluche gigante por lo falso y estático que se veía, estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación.

Definitivamente no soportaba más a Naruto. Cómo desearía sacárselo de encima para siempre.

Un firme agarre en su mano que descansaba en el reposabrazos le hizo parpadear aturdido y regresar a la realidad. Diez años habían transcurrido desde aquel recuerdo donde su prioridad era deshacerse del pequeño Naruto. Ahora, lo último que deseaba era que Naruto desapareciera de su vida.

─¿Qué? ─susurró. Naruto aferraba su mano como si tratara de decirle algo.

─¿No lo has escuchado? ─preguntó y señaló la pantalla, haciéndole notar al mayor sin saberlo que la película ya había empezado y ni se había percatado─. ¡El protagonista se llama Sasuke! ─exclamó efusivo, demasiado alto para el gusto de los que estaban sentados cerca de ellos.

Ironías de la vida. La película que estaban viendo ahora también trataba sobre ninjas. Naruto parecía sentir cierta fascinación por ellos. Al menos esperaba que al ser una película para adultos no fuera tan patética como la que tuvo que ver diez años atrás.

Sarutobi Sasuke* era el nombre del protagonista. Un chico de diez años cuyo sueño era ser un gran espadachín, ganar fama y honores. Al inicio la película tenía toques de humor y el combate era algo secundario, pero después las peleas tomaron protagonismo.

La risa de Naruto le hacía sentir extrañamente sosegado, haciéndole olvidar sus celos y preocupaciones. Trató de centrar su atención en la película, pero le incomodaba que un tipo con su mismo nombre fuese tan patoso, por eso Naruto y otras personas reían a cada momento. Por suerte Sarutobi Sasuke conoció a un viejo maestro, Takamatsu, que le entrenó durante tres años, volviéndose un formidable espadachín, dominando el arte de la espada y las artes marciales. También aprendió el ankokutoshijutsu, que eran técnicas para ver en la oscuridad. Incluso aprendió a oír los pasos más sigilosos del enemigo acercándose a más de treinta metros de distancia. Hasta que finalmente, su maestro le entregó un pergamino con las reglas del ninjutsu.

─Woah… Sasuke es sorprendente dattebayo ─exclamó Naruto en un susurro, lleno de fascinación.

El mayor reconoció ese tono de voz en su novio. Era el mismo que usó durante su infancia cada vez que le llenaba de alabanzas. Nunca pensó que le fastidiaría escuchar a Naruto admirando a alguien más, especialmente si se trataba de otro Sasuke.

─No es para tanto ─rebatió en voz baja. Pero no recibió respuesta, Naruto miraba como hipnotizado a Sarutobi Sasuke desenvolviéndose en una pelea de cuatro contra uno con la espada mientras realizaba acrobacias y saltos imposibles para un ser humano─. Si salta así es por los cables que le agarran, no le des tanto mérito. Sólo que aquí no se notan, no como en esa película cutre que me hiciste ver cuando tenías siete años.

Por fin consiguió que el rubio dejara de mirar la pantalla y se centrara en él, se sintió victorioso. Lo supo porque escuchó su voz más cerca, no porque pudiera verle bien en realidad. Uchiha Sasuke: uno. Sarutobi Sasuke: cero.

─¿En serio lo recuerdas? ─Rió ligeramente, contento─. Ese día lo pasé muy bien contigo, pero después fuiste un bastardo al no querer llevarme al parque con mis amigos. ─El mayor guardó silencio, admitiéndose a sí mismo que no se portó demasiado bien con él años atrás─. Aunque yo no noté esos cables que dices.

─Porque eras idiota.

─¡Teme! ─exclamó, y al instante alguien cercano a ellos les chistó─. Lo siento ─susurró avergonzado.

Volvieron su atención a la película, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto continuara susurrando exclamaciones de asombro, crispándole los nervios. Uchiha Sasuke: uno. Sarutobi Sasuke: uno. No debía dejarse ganar.

─Sasuke es tan fuerte… ─Los ojos azules miraban embelesados los movimientos elegantes del shinobi al manejar la espada. Respingó en su asiento cuando un shuriken del enemigo apareció inesperadamente y cortó la mejilla del protagonista, quien ya se mostraba como un adolescente─. ¡Una emboscada'ttebayo! ─exclamó, viendo a varios enemigos rodear a Sarutobi─. Quieren robarle el pergamino que le dio Takamatsu sensei.

En la penumbra, Sasuke buscó una mano de Naruto y la pellizcó, llamando su atención. El menor se tragó el insulto que quiso dedicarle para que no volvieran a llamarles la atención.

─¿Qué demonios haces? ─masculló en un forzado susurro amable.

─Deja de babear por ese tipo con cada cosa que hace, te escuchas ridículo, dobe.

Con el enojo bulléndole pero tragándose un nuevo insulto, Naruto infló las mejillas en un mohín infantil.

─Déjame admirar a Sasuke en paz'ttebayo ─ordenó.

‹‹Nunca››, pensó al instante─. Buscas ídolos equivocados.

─¿Entonces tú fuiste un ídolo equivocado? ─picó con una sonrisilla─. Te admiré profundamente durante mi niñez.

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a prestar atención a la película. Ese teme no le estaba dejando verla entre tanta interrupción. ¿Sería que se estaba vengando porque él no le dejó ver la película de hace diez años? Vagamente podía recordar algo como eso. ¿En serio era tan rencoroso?

Entusiasmado se aferró con ambas manos a los reposabrazos cuando intuyó que Sarutobi Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer algo impactante durante la pelea. Parecía increíble cómo alguien tan torpe pudo transformarse en un tipo tan brillante.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando una mano de Sasuke le palpó a tientas el mentón y parte de una mejilla.

─¿Y ahora qué…?

No pudo decir nada más porque los labios de su pareja le silenciaron. Abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo ante el atrevimiento de Sasuke al besarle en un lugar público. Era cierto que la penumbra del lugar les protegía, y que estaban sentados casi al final de la sala, pero con lo reservado que era su novio aquello fue una gran sorpresa.

Fuertes ovaciones del público le hizo presentir a Naruto que algo fabuloso acababa de ocurrir, ¡y él se lo había perdido! Apenas hizo amago de alejarse cuando Sasuke le retuvo para impedirlo, besándole de nuevo con aquel ímpetu hasta ahora desconocido en él. Esta vez no se negó, después de todo la película no era tan importante.

─Mi pergamino es un regalo de Takamatsu sensei y a medida que pasa el tiempo, puedo entender mejor sus secretos. Cinco, diez, hasta treinta años han pasado desde que leí por primera vez el pergamino, y ahora es cuando finalmente puedo ver los grandes significados que esconde. ─Al escuchar aquello, esta vez Naruto sí eliminó el contacto entre sus bocas, jadeando ligeramente por la adrenalina del momento. Al mirar la gran pantalla, Sarutobi Sasuke era un hombre esbelto, nada que ver con el muchacho de minutos atrás. Sus ojos rasgados daban una mirada afilada que le confería un atractivo especial─. En otras palabras, yo he encontrado el secreto final que se esconde entre estas líneas. Si alguien robara el pergamino no le serviría para nada porque yo soy el único con la experiencia y la iluminación necesarias que se requieren para leerlo y comprenderlo.

Después el protagonista se hundió en las profundidades de un bosque con caminar elegante mientras los créditos empezaban a mostrarse.

─¡¿Qué?! ─gritó estupefacto, mientras la sala se iluminaba y la gente empezaba a retirarse comentando lo épica que había sido la última batalla─. No… ¡No! ¡Me perdí lo mejor'ttebayo!

En su asiento, Sasuke perfiló una sonrisilla de victoria. Uchiha Sasuke: dos. Sarutobi Sasuke: uno.

─¡Teme bastardo! ─escupió mientras se ponía de pie. Su novio nunca parecía querer besarle, y justo ahora se le antojó hacerlo de aquella forma que erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo de forma agradable─. ¿Acaso eres de esos tipos que les excita hacer "cosas" con público?

La sonrisa de victoria de Sasuke se esfumó, dando paso a una seria expresión ofendida.

─¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, usuratonkachi?

─Si quieres que te perdone, llévame a Ichiraku ─sentenció abandonando la sala.

En realidad no estaba tan enojado. Pero parte de su escaso presupuesto había muerto con las entradas del cine y lo que comió antes de entrar. Ahora podría obtener algo de su adorado ramen gratis. Y además, jamás podría molestarle un beso de Sasuke, lo que le molestó es que hasta para él fue evidente que Sasuke lo hizo exclusivamente para no dejarle ver la película. El teme disimulaba muy mal.

─Vamos a Ichiraku ─pronunció Sasuke cuando le alcanzó, casi más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

Normalmente le molestaba ese tono autoritario, pero si era para comer ramen podía dejarlo pasar.

─¡Claro! ─asintió efusivo. Tras escasos minutos caminando en silencio, una duda le asaltó─. Sasuke… tú has visto a la novia de Itachi, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se llama?

Ante la simple mención de la intrusa que había llegado para separarle de su hermano, bufó.

─Konan ─respondió con desgano.

─¿Y cómo es?, ¿es guapa? ─curioseó. Tenía ganas de conocerla.

─Es una mujer común.

Naruto asintió, esperando escuchar algo más. Asintió de nuevo, invitándole a continuar, pero después sólo hubo silencio.

─¿Ya está?, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decir de ella?

─Sí.

Conteniendo el deseo de rodar la mirada ante las parcas respuestas, insistió en sus preguntas.

─¿Y a qué se dedica?

El otro lo meditó unos segundos. Toda su atención estuvo puesta en Itachi durante la cena, en las ganas de reclamarle que no le contara que mantenía una relación.

─Es… repostera ─respondió dubitativo.

─¿¡En serio!? ─exclamó entusiasmado─. Ahora siento más ganas de conocerla. ¡Creo que amaré a la novia de tu hermano!

Un tic asaltó una de las cejas de Sasuke. No sólo a sus padres les agradaba Konan, también a Naruto, incluso sin conocerla ya le agradaba. Esa mujer sólo era un obstáculo entre su hermano y él. La quería fuera de la vida de Itachi. Era una arrimada que sólo buscaba el dinero de Itachi para tener una vida cómoda y llena de…

Se detuvo en seco al percibir algo en Naruto. Algo que no había notado antes. Al no verle a su lado, Naruto también se detuvo.

─¿Sasuke?, ¿ocurre algo'ttebayo?

Al instante se acercó y agarró un brazo de Naruto mientras con su otra mano le tomaba del mentón y le instaba a alzar el rostro. Confundido, Naruto se dejó hacer. Pero después se avergonzó pensando que quizá Sasuke iba a besarle allí mismo. La gente podría increparles si lo hacían. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Sasuke sólo se mantenía mirándole.

─¿Qué pasa? ─insistió, alejándose un poco.

─Tu cuello…

─¿Qué le pasa a mi cuello?

Reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez, el mayor se pasó una mano por los cabellos en un gesto que delataba inquietud.

─He dejado una marca en tu cuello. ─La expresión incrédula de Naruto no se hizo esperar mientras llevaba una mano al cuello─. En el otro lado ─indicó.

La marca no era muy notoria, probablemente por eso no la había percibido antes. Incluso si no miraba demasiado a Naruto la marca podía pasar desapercibida. Pero acababa de colocarse la soga al cuello. Si los padres de Naruto la veían estaban muertos, especialmente él.

Mientras él se lamentaba, su ingenuo novio parecía no pensar en las fatales consecuencias, ya que sonreía ampliamente como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia de su vida.

─Una marca. ─Amplió su sonrisa.

En su mente se imaginaba caminando con la cabeza bien alta, presumiendo su marca frente a sus amigos, especialmente frente a Kiba que se retorcería de envidia. Pero Sasuke le bajó de su nube de fantasía al instante.

─Borra esa estúpida sonrisa. Si tus padres la ven estamos muertos.

Y al instante la sonrisa se evaporó.

¡Era cierto! No podía permitir que sus padres la vieran. Especialmente su padre. Minato estaba en pleno proceso de asimilación de su orientación sexual, presentarse en casa con una marca en el cuello podría afectarle y crearle problemas.

Y Kushina… Ella le atosigaría con preguntas, queriendo saber quién era el responsable de la marca… para partirle la cara de un puñetazo. Conocía a su madre y sabía que tendría una reacción agresiva. No quería que lastimara a Sasuke. Después de todo, no es como si su novio hubiera hecho algo en contra de su voluntad.

─¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer'tteba? ─preguntó comenzando a indignarse.

El otro se mantuvo un momento en silencio, meditando una posible solución. Mientras, Naruto planeaba una pequeña venganza. No iba a tolerar ser el único que tuviera problemas por una marca en el cuello y que el teme se fuera de rositas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Sarutobi Sasuke: Es un legendario ninja japonés que se supone existió. Es uno de los personajes más conocidos y famosos del ninjutsu. Ha sido inmortalizado en cuentos infantiles desde 1911 hasta hoy, también en manga/animes, etc... Sarutobi significa "el salto de mono". Su condición física era superior a lo normal, siempre fue el ninja más hábil de su clan, y tenía fama de que no había hombre ni ejercito que pudiera capturarlo por sus proezas al correr, trepar y saltar. (Fuente: diferentes webs de _San Google_ )

El recuerdo de Sasuke está situado en el capítulo 2 :D

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. ¿Por qué la sorpresa por el Itachi heterosexual? Si es un clásico (?) en mis fics, jaja... En dos de ellos hice mención de que tenía novia y en otro le casé con Konan XD No es que me agrade el ItachixKonan (tampoco me desagrada) Pero cuando pienso en una mujer para él, sólo me viene ella a la cabeza, no sé por qué, jaja…

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	25. Adiós, Sasuke

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 25: "Adiós, Sasuke":

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke al entrar en la sala de descanso del personal sanitario, fue encaminarse a su taquilla para revisar su teléfono. Quizá tenía un mensaje de Naruto.

Apenas segundos después escuchó unas risillas mal contenidas de otros médicos. Francamente, al entrar no se había molestado en mirar a su alrededor, y ni siquiera había saludado.

─¿Una noche apasionada, Sasuke-kun?

El teléfono casi se le cae de las manos ante la pregunta junto con más risitas amortiguadas. Sabía perfectamente por qué le habían dicho eso.

Al despertar aquella mañana y encaminarse al baño, lo primero que percató al mirarse en el espejo fue un chupetón bastante más llamativo que el que él le dejó a su novio. Se sintió alarmado y enfadado a partes iguales. ¡El usuratonkachi se vengó con saña!

Tras cenar en Ichiraku, Naruto le pidió que le acompañara a casa. En el trayecto le empujó en un callejón, el mismo en el que ya habían estado en dos ocasiones. Allí su impulsivo novio le asaltó a besos, y él, tan idiota y deseoso de Naruto, respondió a sus provocaciones.

Se puso un suéter que tenía el cuello un poco alto, pero ni eso cubría el chupetón por completo. Iba a patear a ese usuratonkachi. ¿Qué presencia podía dar un médico con semejante marca en el cuello? Seguro que todos los pacientes iban a estar más pendientes a la marca en su cuello que a sus consejos médicos. Fastidiado decidió ponerse una bufanda fina, aunque ya no hacía tanto frío era la mejor solución.

─No sabíamos que tenías pareja, Sasuke-kun ─insistió la misma voz, sacándole de sus recuerdos─. Siempre eres tan reservado…

Incómodo, Sasuke se atusó mejor el cuello del suéter. Se vio obligado a desprenderse de la bufanda en las primeras horas de trabajo, tenía demasiado calor con ella.

Colocándose una máscara de seriedad, encaró a los demás. Dos médicos que probablemente pasaban los cuarenta le dedicaban miradas pícaras, queriendo saber más mientras tomaban café sentados a la mesa. En el sofá, cuatro enfermeras le observaban. Chasqueó la lengua al percibir que entre ellas estaba Karin y que ésta le miraba casi sin parpadear, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

Un poco inquieto se preguntó si ella revelaría algo incómodo sobre su orientación sexual o su pareja. Por suerte Karin no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada.

─Nunca hablas de ti ─protestó otro, indagando en las manos de Sasuke con una curiosa mirada. No tenía anillo, así que indudablemente no estaba casado─. ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?, ¿cómo es?, ¿tienes alguna fotografía? ─curioseó.

El otro hombre asintió, teniendo las mismas dudas. Siendo Sasuke un muchacho atractivo, asumían que la novia debía de ser tan o más atractiva que él. Se deleitarían la vista un rato si el chico tenía alguna fotografía que mostrarles.

─Eso es asunto mío ─respondió con el tono más respetuoso que pudo encontrar. Volvió la atención a su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar en su mano. Era un mensaje de su idiota novio:

 _¡Hola! Todo está bien en casa'ttebayo. Mis padres no se han dado cuenta de la marca :D_

Estaba por escribir una respuesta amenazante, cuando recibió otro mensaje:

 _He estado en casa de Sakura-chan y me ha prestado un corrector de maquillaje. Se disimula muy bien, ¡mira!_

Segundos después recibió una fotografía donde Naruto tiraba hacia abajo del cuello alto que portaba para dejar al descubierto la marca. En la misma mano sostenía algo parecido a un pintalabios, pero más alargado y grueso. Ciertamente la marca estaba muy disimulada, pero para empezar la marca que él dejó fue sutil y se cubría con la ropa. No como la que dejó en su cuello el burro de su novio que resaltaba con un tono rojo sangre que parecía gritar "mírame" y no se cubría por completo con la ropa.

Al instante tecleó un mensaje conciso:

 _Te mataré cuando te vea._

Transcurrieron varios segundos en los que no recibió respuesta. Estaba por guardar el teléfono cuando éste volvió a vibrar:

 _Será maravilloso morir entre tus brazos._

Después recibió varias estúpidas caritas amarillas que le mandaban besos. El mocoso no tomaba su amenaza en serio, o quizá era masoquista, quién sabe. Sólo atinó a guardar el teléfono con movimientos bruscos, afectado por el último mensaje recibido. Sin más abandonó la sala, ignorando las nuevas preguntas de los dos médicos. Mejor tomaría un café más tarde.

─Sasuke…

Se detuvo en seco en el pasillo ante el llamado de Karin, pero no giró. Se preparó mentalmente para recibir tal vez protestas y malas palabras dirigidas a Naruto o a su relación con éste.

─Hace tiempo que… no hablamos mucho.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, sin saber qué más decir. Era consciente de que Karin se había estado alejando de él cada vez más, apenas hablaban y siempre era por asuntos de trabajo. Pero sabía que no podía quejarse sobre eso, entendía a Karin y respetaba su decisión.

─Parece que te va bien con Naruto ─comentó.

Al instante Sasuke giró, dedicándole una seria mirada de advertencia. No permitiría palabras ácidas en contra de su novio. Pero después arqueó ligeramente una ceja al ver la expresión de Karin. Ella se mostraba pacífica y resignada, sin rastro de la petulancia que mostraba al hablar de su primo.

─Algo así ─respondió finalmente─. Nos estamos conociendo.

Ella jugueteó con sus manos, pasando saliva con dificultad y reuniendo el coraje necesario para hablar, para admitir su derrota; para cerrar una larga etapa de su vida.

─Me alegro. ─Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa entre felicidad y resignación─. Parece que has encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz.

‹‹Y que me crea dolor de cabeza››, pensó con cierto fastidio, recordando el chupetón en su cuello─. Karin… ¿a dónde quieres llegar? ─preguntó directo.

La chica arrugó un poco el entrecejo, volviendo a reunir valor para continuar.

─Te estoy diciendo adiós, Sasuke ─contestó afectada─. Pero no de la forma que piensas. Estoy diciendo adiós definitivamente a mis sentimientos por ti.

Él la miró perplejo. Era lo último que había esperado escuchar de Karin. ¿Hablaba en serio? Después de tantos años por fin había llegado ese día en el que ella tomaba esa decisión.

Pero… ¿qué iba a pasar con su dañada amistad?

Sin saber bien qué responder, asintió de nuevo con un escueto movimiento de cabeza.

─Lo entiendo ─atinó a decir.

Karin sonrió ligeramente, con resignación. No dudó en ningún momento que Sasuke pudiera entenderlo, después de todo era lo que él quería, que ella desistiera en sus sentimientos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando un frío vacío se instaló en su estómago. Tenía la sensación de haber desperdiciado gran parte de su vida enamorada y persiguiendo a alguien que no la correspondía. Si hubiera desistido antes, a sus veintisiete años probablemente ya tendría novio y quizá una vida estable con él. Incluso tal vez estaría casada.

Por primera vez tuvo la sensación de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo. La realidad la golpeó como una bofetada. Sasuke nunca la iba a amar.

Tras un pequeño silencio, continuó.

─Yo… lo he estado pensando mucho estos días… y me gustaría seguir con nuestra amistad. Pero… necesito tiempo.

No iba a negar que a pesar de todo, Sasuke era importante en su vida. Si Sasuke era feliz, ella también lo era. Su corazón todavía dolía al ver a Sasuke, al saber que nunca la amaría, pero confiaba en que el tiempo la curaría.

─Toma el tiempo que necesites ─respondió finalmente─. También me gustaría seguir con nuestra amistad ─confesó.

Había vivido demasiadas cosas con Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo como para querer desprenderse de ellos sin más. Habían estado juntos toda su vida estudiantil, hasta que finalmente tomaron diferentes caminos. Con quien más había mantenido relación fue con la chica, ya que ambos terminaron trabajando en el mismo hospital. Pero a Suigetsu no lo veía mucho, y a Juugo menos.

A pesar de su popularidad, nunca tuvo demasiados amigos, por eso los pocos que tenía eran valiosos para él, aunque a veces sus actos expresaran lo contrario.

Un abrazo de Karin le hizo reaccionar, parpadeando genuinamente sorprendido. No lo esperaba. Un poco inseguro, le palmeó con suavidad la espalda con una mano.

─Sé que he cometido muchos errores, y que por mi culpa la amistad entre Suigetsu, tú y yo casi se rompe, pero…

─No te culpes ─desestimó interrumpiéndola─. Yo tampoco actué correctamente.

Ella le liberó del abrazo, revelando los ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas. Sin embargo, sonreía.

─Nos hemos comportado como unos niños, ¿cierto?

Como respuesta Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y asintió una vez más, dándole la razón. Ambos acusaron a Naruto de ser un niño inmaduro, pero eran ellos quienes habían actuado como niños inmaduros.

Apenas segundos después Karin se transformó. Se acomodó las gafas con un solo movimiento e inspiró hondo para mantenerse firme e ignorar el picor en sus ojos. Era una mujer fuerte, ¡era una Uzumaki!, no se mostraría débil ante Sasuke.

─Bien, ¡hora de volver al trabajo! ─determinó empleando un tono profesional, atusándose el uniforme de enfermera con ambas manos─. Hay mucho por hacer.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se alejó caminando un poco acelerada por el pasillo. Tan acelerada como latía su corazón lastimado en ese momento. Había dolido como mil puñaladas decirle adiós a sus sentimientos por Sasuke, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Había aceptado tarde su derrota, pero se consoló pensando que más vale tarde que nunca.

 **...**

La semana transcurrió demasiado rápida para Sasuke, que no deseaba que llegara el fatídico domingo. Mientras que para Naruto fue desesperantemente lenta, ya que ansiaba la llegada del domingo para pasar más tiempo con su novio y de paso conocer a la de Itachi.

La puerta del apartamento de Sasuke fue golpeaba, y ya que sólo esperaba la visita de su novio y sabía la fastidiosa costumbre que estaba tomando éste de saltar sobre él cada vez que le abría la puerta, planeó algo para evitarlo. Se ocultó tras la puerta y la abrió de un firme movimiento. Naruto entró como un toro entra al ruedo, y Sasuke se sintió como un torero que esquiva al morlaco con maestría usando la puerta como capote. Sólo faltó la ovación del público para que hubiese sido perfecto.

El toro en cuestión, cayó de bruces al suelo y soltó un lamento.

─Mi barbilla'tteba… ─masculló adolorido, acariciándose la zona mencionada.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras él, giró. Descubrió a Sasuke, quien se llevaba una mano a la cintura en una actitud prepotente al tiempo que sus ojos y sus labios ligeramente curvados le dedicaban una expresión burlona.

─Eso te pasa por entrar de esa forma, dobe.

Naruto soltó un gruñidito de frustración y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa mientras miraba con cierto rencor a su pareja.

─Lo hiciste a posta, ¡bastardo! ─le acusó.

─Por supuesto que no ─respondió inmutable ante el enojo del otro, mintiendo con descaro. Sin más se acercó y adecentó a su novio, acomodándole la desarreglada chaqueta de entretiempo debido a la caída─. ¿Nos vamos?

Acto seguido clavó la mirada en el cuello contrario, descubriendo que ya no había rastro de la marca. Por su parte todavía era algo visible, pero gracias al corrector de Sakura que Naruto le prestó, se disimulaba bastante bien.

Según le contó Naruto, cuando acudió a casa de su amiga en busca de algún tipo de ayuda para disimular la marca en su cuello, la chica puso el grito en el cielo y le golpeó. Después aseguró que también le golpearía a él por haberle hecho cosas pervertidas a su "inocente amigo"

Pero Naruto no tenía nada de inocente, él lo sabía. Sólo era apariencia, en el fondo era un mocoso pervertido. Pero al ser el adulto, cualquiera asumiría que él era el pervertido que incitaba al "inocente adolescente" a cometer actos pecaminosos.

Maldita sociedad prejuiciosa…

De acuerdo, él empezó marcando primero la piel de Naruto. Pero el tonto había recibido bien gustoso sus atenciones, no le había hecho algo que no quisiera.

Recibió un inesperado beso que le hizo reafirmar el pensamiento de que la victima ahí era él, no Naruto. Ese mocoso era el pervertido que le incitaba a querer cometer actos pecaminosos, no al revés.

─Vamos ─respondió Naruto, ya sin rastro del enfado anterior.

Como iban bien de tiempo, fueron caminando mientras Naruto le contaba sobre cualquier boba e inútil aplicación que había instalado en su móvil. No entendía cómo para algunas cosas Naruto podía ser tan niño y para otras tan adulto. Era todo un misterio.

Pero prestó especial atención cuando le escuchó decir que Kiba refunfuñó lleno de envidia el día que le presumió su flamante teléfono móvil. Especialmente cuando le enseñó que el teléfono no se desbloqueaba con claves o patrones, sino con la huella dactilar.

Sonrió al saber de la envidia del mocoso. Cualquier sufrimiento era poco para alguien que se dedicaba a manosear a su novio. Sin embargo, su repentino buen humor se esfumó cuando al llegar al apartamento de Itachi, les recibió Konan.

─Bienvenidos ─saludó la mujer, permitiéndoles el paso─. Tú debes ser Naruto ─dedujo lo obvio tras cerrar la puerta.

El rubio asintió enérgico y se plantó frente a ella, extendiéndole una mano.

─¡Así es! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto'ttebayo.

─Konan. ─Se presentó estrechándole la mano─. Aunque supongo que Sasuke te habrá hablado de mí. Encantada.

Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar que Sasuke apenas había hablado de ella, y que de hecho hasta rehuía hacerlo. Pero de manera inesperada, Sasuke se abrió paso entre ellos con descaro, obligándoles a separar sus manos.

─¿Dónde está mi hermano? ─preguntó neutro.

─En la cocina ─respondió.

A Naruto le resultó un poco extraño el comportamiento de Sasuke. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia, tampoco le había visto mucho socializando con otras personas, así que no sabía con certeza cómo se desenvolvía cuando trataba con alguien que no era él.

─Oh, ya estás aquí ─comentó Itachi al ver a su hermano entrar en la cocina. En la encimera había algunos platos con comida variada, y entre ellos resaltaban dos pequeños pasteles: uno de chocolate, y otro de zanahoria─. Lleva algunos platos a la mesa ─pidió.

El entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció al notar el aura de felicidad en Itachi con sólo darle un vistazo. No es que estuviera sonriendo, pero era su hermano y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuál era su estado de ánimo.

A regañadientes tomó un plato en cada mano.

─No era necesario todo esto. Naruto ya conoce a Konan, podemos irnos.

─¿Todavía sigues con esa actitud? ─preguntó mientras se retiraba un delantal de color blanco que le cubría de cintura para abajo─. Pensaba que habías recapacitado después de que te disculpaste.

─¿Recapacitar qué? ─Le dedicó una mirada de fastidio. No le gustaba esa mujer, seguramente era una arrimada que buscaba dinero y una vida cómoda.

─¿Te gustaría que yo adoptara la misma actitud con Naruto-kun?

No pudo responder porque justo entonces Naruto entró en la cocina y casi se precipitó sobre la encimera, mirando los pasteles con ojos brillantes.

─¿En serio los has preparado tú? ¡Se ven deliciosos! Yo quiero el de chocolate.

─Es de tres chocolates ─especificó Konan, entrando tras él. Guardó silencio al notar la expresión de fastidio en Sasuke y el rostro sumamente serio de Itachi. Percibiendo que al parecer habían interrumpido un momento delicado, tomó uno de los pasteles─. Naruto, ¿por qué no me ayudas a llevar esto a la mesa? ─pidió.

─¡Claro! ─respondió tomando el otro pastel, devorándolo con la mirada mientras salía tras ella. Él no se había percatado del momento tenso entre los hermanos.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Itachi suspiró y Sasuke dejó los platos nuevamente sobre la encimera. Querían decirse muchas cosas, pero temían romper el hielo.

─Deberías dejar de juzgar a Konan por su apariencia ─aconsejó.

─Itachi… ─trató de decir, pero fue interrumpido.

─¿Acaso piensas que una mujer sólo se acercaría a mí por mi dinero?

─¡No! ─casi exclamó─. No quise decir eso.

Naruto entró de nuevo en la cocina, obligándoles a guardar silencio.

─¡Teme! ─protestó, siendo seguido por Konan que había tratado de detenerle sin éxito─. Ya sé que amas a tu hermano'ttebayo, ¿pero no puedes amarlo mientras comemos? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y apartó la mirada para ocultar un suave rubor en sus blancas mejillas.

─Usuratonkachi… ─masculló para sí mismo.

─Claro, Naruto-kun ─respondió Itachi con su típica amabilidad.

A Naruto le gustó el encuentro en el apartamento de Itachi. La comida estaba deliciosa, y degustar el pastel de tres chocolates era como estar en el cielo. No cesó en llenar a Konan de alabanzas por su buena mano con la cocina, crispando los nervios de Sasuke sin saberlo.

La curiosidad le ganó en algún momento de la comida, y no pudo evitar preguntarles a Itachi y a Konan cómo se conocieron, cuándo, y cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo.

─Dobe, no seas indiscreto ─le riñó su novio con voz monocorde.

─No importa, está bien ─habló Konan restándole importancia, antes de contestar sus dudas.

La voz de Konan y la de Naruto fueron las únicas que llenaron el silencio del apartamento. Itachi habló poco, y Sasuke mucho menos; estaban un poco incómodos por lo ocurrido en la cocina.

A riesgo de ser también impertinente, Konan le devolvió las preguntas a Naruto. El rubio al instante sonrió un poco avergonzado, pero respondió sin dudar.

─Conocí a Sasuke cuando tenía siete años, un día que se quedó a cuidarme porque mis padres salieron de la ciudad. En aquel momento no lo noté porque era un niño, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que el teme fue tan huraño conmigo… ─Rió.

─¡Naruto! ─replicó éste, dedicándole una severa mirada.

Pero el otro no se incomodó en absoluto. Sólo siguió riendo y alzó las manos en son de paz para calmar a su novio.

─Admite que tengo razón dattebayo ─insistió─. Yo te idolatraba, y tú sólo eras un gruñón que me trataba como si yo sólo fuese un estorbo.

─Es que eras un estorbo.

─¡Sasuke! ─protestó ahora él, ofendido.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, hasta que la voz de Konan les hizo desistir.

─Pero en algún momento Sasuke amó al "estorbo", ¿no es así?

─¡Sí! ─Sonrió Naruto como si el enojo de hace segundos jamás hubiese existido─. Me costó muchísimo que este terco se fijara en mí, pero lo logré. ─Ensanchó su sonrisa, presumiendo su logro.

Sasuke sólo se llevó una mano al rostro, mascullando insultos hacia su pareja bocazas. No tenía por qué decir esas cosas.

─Y ahora llevamos juntos poco más de un mes ─continuó explicando el rubio.

A Konan le llamó la atención el relato de Naruto. Si conoció a Sasuke un día que éste se quedó a cuidarle…

─¿Cuántos años te llevas con Sasuke? ─curioseó.

─Diez años.

La mujer se limitó a asentir y Naruto sólo pudo parpadear sorprendido. Llamaba su atención la naturalidad con la que ella le aceptaba como novio de Sasuke. No era común que la gente fuera tan abierta con respecto a la homosexualidad. Reconocía que una pequeña parte de él había estado nervioso pensando en el momento en que conocería a la novia de Itachi, preguntándose si recibiría miradas de desaprobación o comentarios hostiles por ser diferente.

En ese momento deseó que la relación de Itachi con Konan durara para siempre. Sería divertido que Sasuke y él pudieran juntarse más a menudo con Itachi y Konan, pero si Itachi rompía su relación y salía con otra mujer nada le aseguraba que también les aceptaría a Sasuke y a él.

Más adelante Itachi empezó a unirse a las conversaciones de Naruto y Konan, quienes hablaban de sus _hobbies_. Cuando la mujer comentó que le encantaba el origami*, Naruto no pudo evitar pedirle que un día le enseñara ese arte, a lo que ella asintió.

Sasuke no tardó en exponer sus ganas de regresar, y aunque Naruto trató de retenerle un poco más de tiempo fue imposible. Sasuke sentenció que se marcharía con o sin él, por lo que Naruto finalmente aceptó marcharse. Se despidió de la pareja, comentando sus deseos de volver a verles pronto.

─¿Por qué tanta prisa, Sasuke? ─preguntó una vez que estuvieron solos, mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor.

─¿Prisa? ─ironizó─. ¿Acaso has perdido la noción del tiempo? Llevamos horas encerrados allí.

Mientras subían en el ascensor Naruto no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono para mirar la hora.

─De cualquier forma, pensaba que te gustaría estar un rato más junto a tu hermano'ttebayo… ─Apenas abandonaban el ascensor cuando el teléfono en su mano comenzó a vibrar y a emitir una melodía. Confundido respondió la llamada tras ver el nombre que parpadeaba en la pantalla─. ¿Ocurre algo, I…?

─No digas mi nombre, Naruto-kun ─interrumpió veloz, obligando al otro a guardar silencio─. Actúa con naturalidad, no quiero que mi hermano sepa que estás hablando conmigo.

─Ah… ─balbuceó un poco confundido, pero decidió hacer lo que el otro le dijo─. ¡Oh, Kiba, cuánto tiempo! ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

─Naruto-kun, necesito tu ayuda. No te pediría esto de no ser necesario, pero…

─¿De qué se trata?, ¿ocurre algo malo? ─Se preocupó. Acababa de ver a Itachi y todo parecía estar bien.

─Como habrás notado durante la comida, a Sasuke le desagrada Konan.

─¿En serio? ─cuestionó sorprendido.

Su voz se escuchó tan inocente, que Itachi no tuvo más remedio que creerle sin lugar a dudas. ¿Ten despistado era Naruto-kun?

─¿No lo notaste?

Tardó un poco en responderle, sintiéndose tonto.

─Lo lamento dattebayo, no lo noté.

─No pasa nada ─desestimó─. Como te decía, a Sasuke no le agrada Konan, y me gustaría pedirte ayuda para que él la acepte.

─¿Y cómo se supone que voy a lograr eso… eh… Kiba?

─No estoy muy seguro, pero confío en ti. Si fuiste capaz de que el terco de mi hermano se hiciera tu novio, creo que puedes conseguir cualquier cosa.

─¿Eso fue un halago, o un insulto? ─cuestionó ligeramente ceñudo, confundido.

─Un halago, Naruto-kun.

─Ah… ─Sonrió─. Veré qué puedo hacer. ¡Te ayudaré! ─prometió.

─Te lo agradezco. Pero, quiero decirte algo más.

─¿Qué es?

─No presiones a Sasuke, si no cede, detente. ¿Recuerdas cuando te comenté la técnica que uso con él?

─Sí. ─Sonrió una vez más─. Presionar, dejarlo descansar un tiempo, y después volver a presionar.

─Exacto. ─Sonrió también al otro lado de la línea─. Naruto-kun…

─¿Qué?

─Me alegro de que mi hermano te haya encontrado. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para él que tú.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció de tal forma que el teléfono casi se le cae de la mano. Por suerte lo atrapó en el aire antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

─Torpe ─le riñó Sasuke que caminaba a su lado. Había faltado poco para que el costoso teléfono se hiciera añicos en el suelo.

Pero Naruto ignoró el insulto. Las palabras de Itachi todavía retumbaban en su cabeza, arrancándole un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas. Al llevar el teléfono a su oreja de nuevo, escuchó a Itachi llamarle incesante.

─¿Naruto-kun?, ¿me oyes?

No tenía idea de que Itachi le aceptaba de esa forma tan profunda y sincera como pareja de Sasuke. Se preguntó si Mikoto y Fugaku también le aceptarían de aquella forma.

─¿Naruto-kun?

─A-ah… Aquí estoy'tteba… ─balbuceó nervioso.

─Te agradezco tu ayuda ─insistió.

─N-no es nada… Kiba.

Itachi sonrió al escuchar la forma en que le llamó, y tras despedirse colgó.

─Te dije que no le llamaras. ─Escuchó la voz de Konan tras él─. ¿Y si Naruto tiene problemas con tu hermano por ayudarme?

─Confío en Naruto-kun ─respondió al verse descubierto. Había aprovechado un momento que ella entró en la cocina para llamar al rubio, pero al parecer en algún momento ella había salido y había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que finalmente la había desobedecido y había llamado al chico─. Él sabrá qué hacer ─aseguró calmado.

─Si tú lo dices…

Algo lejos de allí, Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió los rubios mechones con desesperación. Le había asegurado a Itachi que le ayudaría, ¡pero no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para lograrlo! No bastaba con pedirle a Sasuke que tratara de ver con buenos ojos a Konan, a él mismo le tomó su tiempo empezar a tolerar a Suigetsu hasta que finalmente lo consideró un amigo.

─¿Qué haces?

La voz de Sasuke llamó su atención. Giraron en una intersección, abandonando la calle principal para entrar en otra más tranquila y peatonal, dejando atrás el molesto ruido de los vehículos.

─Nada ─atinó a decir. Por suerte Sasuke no le había preguntado sobre la llamada telefónica, su novio no era precisamente fisgón. Se llevó las manos al estómago y lo masajeó─. Ah, estoy lleno dattebayo. La comida estaba deliciosa, ¿no es así? ─Un ruidito fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta─. Deberías haber probado el postre, al menos el pastel de zanahoria. Konan dijo que lo preparó exclusivamente para ti porque Itachi le dijo que no te gustan las cosas dulces.

Dio un sutil respingo al ver una de las cejas de Sasuke sacudirse en un tic de molestia con la simple mención de la mujer. ¿Cómo no lo había notado durante la cena? Seguramente Itachi pensaba que era tan idiota que deberían de hacerle un monumento en honor a su despiste.

Al no obtener respuesta, continuó.

─Y… ¿no te parece una suerte que tu hermano tenga una novia como Konan? ─se atrevió a preguntar.

─¿Qué? ─masculló al instante, dedicándole una seca mirada.

De verdad, ¿cómo no lo notó durante la cena?

─L-lo digo porque… ella nos acepta dattebayo. No le importa que yo sea tu novio.

─Esa mujer… ─comenzó a decir con los dientes apretados─, no me gusta, sólo quiere el dinero de mi hermano.

─¿En serio? ─Abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa─. ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿la conoces de antes?, ¿es una estafadora o algo?

─No la conozco de nada. Pero se nota que quiere el dinero de Itachi.

─¿En qué te basas para decir eso, Sasuke? ─Se cruzó de brazos, tornándose su expresión por momentos más seria─. A mí no me pareció así. Konan trabaja, me lo dijo, y por la forma en que mira a tu hermano no me pareció que sea ese tipo de mujer.

─Dices eso porque eres ingenuo, Naruto.

─¡Y tú eres idiota!

La repentina explosión de enojo sorprendió a Sasuke, quien enfrentó a su novio. No entendía la razón de su enfado.

─¡No me gusta la forma en que estás juzgando a Konan'ttebayo!

" _Deberías dejar de juzgar a Konan por su apariencia_ "

─Entonces… ─Volvió a hablar Naruto, conteniendo el enojo─. ¿Entonces las primeras veces que me acerqué a ti pensaste que lo hice por dinero?

─Eso no tiene sentido, cuando empezaste a acercarte a mí ni siquiera tenía trabajo.

─Pero ahora sí lo tienes, y me regalaste ese móvil caro… cualquiera pensaría que sólo quiero ser un mantenido.

─Basta, Naruto ─sentenció─. No pienso discutir contigo, y mucho menos por Konan.

A regañadientes Naruto se tragó sus réplicas. En realidad no estaba tan enojado, había sobreactuado un poco para hacer reaccionar a Sasuke, pero no había servido. Recordando el consejo de Itachi, dejó de insistir.

Pero no se detendría ahí. Quería ayudar a Itachi y a Konan.

Caminaron hacia la casa del rubio. Sasuke le acompañaría hasta unas calles próximas a sus hogares.

─Hoy no hemos podido pasar tiempo a solas'tteba ─comentó al aire Naruto.

En silencio Sasuke miró el perfil de su novio. Era cierto, no habían pasado tiempo a solas. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron en el apartamento de Itachi.

─Si nuestros padres supieran que somos novios, te invitaría a pasar un rato en casa. ─Sonrió con ilusión.

─Todavía no.

La respuesta fue tan tajante que sorprendió un poco a Naruto e hizo desaparecer su sonrisa.

─Teme, hablaba hipotéticamente ─expuso empleando un tono obvio. Tras un breve silencio, volvió a tomar la palabra─. ¿Cuándo se los diremos?

─Sería imprudente hacerlo ahora, mejor más adelante.

─¿Cuándo es "más adelante" dattebayo? ─curioseó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspirando se llevó las manos a la nuca─. No me siento cómodo mintiendo a mis padres.

─¿Crees que yo sí?

─Entonces deberíamos hablar con ellos ─determinó.

Fue imposible para Sasuke contener un bufido de molestia. No llevaba ni dos meses saliendo con Naruto, no quería exponerse a ser rechazado por sus padres y que después la relación no funcionara. Era cierto que era un adulto y podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, pero no le gustaría romper la relación con sus padres. Ellos e Itachi eran todo lo que tenía… y también Naruto ahora.

Por otro lado era obvio que los Uzumaki no iban a tomar bien la noticia. Alejarían a Naruto de su lado, seguramente le prohibirían verle. Naruto era menor de edad, su obligación era acatar las órdenes de sus progenitores.

De ninguna manera. Lo más sensato era esperar un poco más.

─Sasuke, qué sorpresa.

El mencionado abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz de su padre. Alzó la mirada, viendo que éste caminaba hacia ellos.

─Hola, Fugaku ─saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.

─Hola ─respondió afable, dedicándole después una mirada a su hijo─. ¿Vas a casa? No te esperábamos hoy, últimamente parece que ni quieres pasar por casa ─reprochó.

─No es así ─respondió Sasuke inmutable─. He tenido asuntos que atender.

Fugaku suspiró con cierto fastidio.

─Sólo los hijos maleducados mienten a sus padres, y que yo recuerde no te di una educación mediocre para que ahora lo hagas. Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando últimamente sobre ti… la razón por la que apenas pasas por casa es por una chica, ¿cierto? ─aseguró.

Estaba tan centrado en pensar que su padre se había dado cuenta de que le había mentido, que tardó segundos en procesar lo último que dijo.

─Lo lamento, yo… ¿Qué? ─Alzó la voz al preguntarlo más de lo que deseó─. No tengo novia.

─¿Por qué lo escondes? ─Le miró severo─. Ya tienes veintisiete, es normal que tengas una chica. Deja de esconderlo de una vez y llévala a casa un día de estos para conocerla.

Al sentirse observado, Sasuke giró, descubriendo que su novio le dedicaba una intensa mirada que claramente gritaba "Dile que yo soy tu novio" Pero le ignoró con descaro.

─Llevamos poco tiempo de relación, papá─. Naruto sonrió esperanzado, ¿Sasuke iba a decirle la verdad?─. Cuando la relación sea más sólida la llevaré a casa.

El rubio parpadeó ante lo escuchado. ¿La llevaré?, ¿la? ¿Por qué hablaba en femenino? ¿Acaso no iba a decirle la verdad? Se enfurruñó al darse cuenta de ello.

─Si ese es el caso, lo entiendo ─respondió el hombre totalmente conforme.

─¿Y a dónde vas? ─Cambió Sasuke de tema.

─Había quedado con Minato en un bar cercano, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Beberemos y charlaremos.

─No te quito más tiempo ─comentó, echando disimuladamente a su padre para detener aquella conversación incómoda de una vez.

─Claro, seguro que ya me está esperando. ─Miró a Naruto y le palmeó un hombro─. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte ─dijo antes de despedirse y marcharse.

Un pesado silencio que duró largos segundos se instaló en la pareja. De haber sabido que se encontraría con su padre y saldría ese tema de conversación tan espinoso, no habría acompañado a Naruto.

─Eso ha sido cobarde'ttebayo… ─masculló.

Con el orgullo golpeado, respondió de mala gana.

─No fue cobardía, fue sensatez.

‹‹¿Entonces es sensato negarme?››, pensó con frustración, pero finalmente arrugó el entrecejo y apartando el rostro con un gesto airado se alejó─. Me voy a casa.

─Naruto… ─le llamó, pero fue ignorado.

No insistió. Al parecer no era el mejor día para ambos. Él con su irritación hacia Konan, y Naruto enfadado porque no quiso exponer lo que a todas luces era mejor callar.

En momentos así los diez años que les separaban eran palpables. Naruto no meditaba profundamente las consecuencias de sus actos como lo hacía él. Naruto pensaba que cuando confesaran su relación sus padres les recibirían con los brazos abiertos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No podía estar más equivocado. No aceptarían con normalidad una relación homosexual donde, para colmo, uno de ellos era un adulto y el otro un adolescente, un menor de edad.

Lo mejor de momento era seguir ocultándolo como hasta ahora. Esperaba que Naruto lo pensara más detenidamente y lo entendiera.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que al día siguiente Naruto se presentó en su apartamento con una sonrisilla de arrepentimiento y se disculpó con un abrazo, asegurándole que tenía razón y que era mejor esperar.

Un suspiro de enorme alivio brotó de los labios de Sasuke ese día.

 **...**

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez, y con ellos las vacaciones de Naruto finalizaron y empezó la universidad. Las primeras semanas Sasuke notaba a su novio inquieto, le costaba adaptarse al nuevo ritmo, pero con el paso de las semanas se fue acostumbrando. En un parpadeo habían entrado en junio. Parecía imposible que acabara de cumplir cuatro meses de relación con Naruto. Una relación llena de altibajos. Unos días se los pasaban discutiendo por estupideces, y otros días la felicidad y la armonía imperaba sobre ellos.

Francamente su relación estaba durando más de lo que esperó en un principio. Cuando peleaban, a veces se preguntaba si Naruto le dejaría por ser tan huraño para mejor buscar a alguien de su edad y que fuera tan alegre y sociable como él. Pero Naruto siempre volvía. No importa quién hubiera iniciado la pelea, siempre volvía a él, y eso le tranquilizaba.

Lo mejor de todo era que Suigetsu había desistido en sus acercamientos a Naruto, o al menos eso parecía. Por otro lado, Karin y él estaban retomando su amistad poco a poco, recomponiendo los pedazos quebrados. A veces tomaban algo juntos cuando se encontraban en la sala de descanso del hospital y hablaban sobre banalidades, ella más que él. Todavía recordaba la genuina felicidad de Naruto cuando le contó que Karin y él estaban retomando su amistad. No parecía sentirse celoso en absoluto, o amenazado por el hecho de que prácticamente cada día compartiera tiempo con la persona que en el pasado le profesó amor y trató de alejarles.

Con tedio revisó la hora en su teléfono una vez más. Había quedado con Naruto en su apartamento, y ya había pasado una hora y media de la hora acordada. Naruto no era la puntualidad andante, pero tampoco se retrasaba de aquella manera. Le llamó un par de veces, preocupado por si le había ocurrido algo, pero tenía el teléfono apagado.

Con la preocupación aumentando, se planteó seriamente llamar a casa de los Uzumaki para preguntar por Naruto, a riesgo de que contestara Minato y le colgara sin responder su duda. Sabía que no era santo de devoción del rubio.

Justo entonces tocaron a la puerta. Con rapidez abrió, descubriendo justamente a la persona que deseaba ver. Naruto respiraba agitado, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas y la mochila mal colgada sobre uno de los hombros.

─La-lamento el… retraso'ttebayo… ─balbuceó.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó de inmediato.

Tras tomarse unos segundos más para recuperar el aliento, Naruto ingresó con confianza en el apartamento, cerrando tras él.

─Estaba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo con Gaara ─explicó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Confuso, Sasuke arqueó una ceja y le siguió. Al menos ahora entendía por qué tenía el teléfono apagado.

─¿Gaara? ─reiteró. ¿Quién era ese?

Su respuesta tardó en llegar, ya que Naruto se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió con avidez. Estaba sediento debido a la carrera.

─Mi compañero de clase. Nos sentamos juntos. ¿Nunca te he hablado de él?

En silencio Sasuke negó. Quizá era normal que nunca le hubiera hablado de ese Gaara, o de algún otro compañero, rara vez preguntaba a Naruto cómo había ido su día en la universidad. Quizá debería hacerlo más a menudo.

─Es de Suna, pero me dijo que hace años su familia y él vinieron a Konoha buscando una vida mejor ─explico sirviéndose otro vaso de agua─. Gaara me recuerda a ti ─le dijo con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas debido al reciente esfuerzo.

─¿Por qué?

De nuevo su respuesta se demoró porque Naruto bebió su segundo vaso de líquido vital. Suna era un pueblo costero, a poco más de dos horas de camino en coche. Nunca lo había visitado, pero decían que poseía playas limpias, de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas.

─Es callado y reservado'ttebayo. Apenas habla con los demás, me costó mucho empezar a tratarle, era como hablar con una pared. ─Finalizó con una risita. Sintiéndose saciado, dejó el vaso de lado y caminó hacia su novio para abrazarle, y alzándose ligeramente sobre la punta de sus pies presionó sus labios en un beso suave─. Y ahora tengo que irme ─le dijo soltándole.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó, creyendo que había escuchado mal. Naruto no llevaba allí ni cinco minutos.

El menor sonrió avergonzado por el poco tiempo que había podido dedicarle a su pareja ese día.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó de nuevo, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Desde que entró en la universidad le estaba resultando difícil dividir su tiempo entre los estudios, su familia, su novio y amigos─. Había quedado con mis amigos en el parque, hace mucho que no tenemos un partido.

El entrecejo de Sasuke no tardó en arrugarse en señal de profunda molestia. Había sacrificado tiempo a su lado para pasarlo con ese Gaara, hace más de una hora y media que Naruto debía estar ahí con él. Pero no, era mejor alargar el tiempo con Gaara, acortar el tiempo con él y pasar tiempo con los amigos.

Notando la agria expresión en su pareja, Naruto pensó en alguna forma de calmarle.

─¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? ─propuso alegre─. ¡Me gustaría mucho que me veas jugar! ¡Incluso puedes jugar con nosotros si quieres! ─le animó─. Suigetsu ha jugado alguna vez con nosotros, y él me dijo una vez que tú eras mejor jugador que él. Será una forma de pasar tiempo juntos.

Ciertamente Sasuke no tenía ganas de salir. Su plan para lo que quedaba de tarde era acurrucarse con Naruto en el sofá, ver la tele, hablar, besarse… cualquier cosa.

Con un dedo se presionó el entrecejo, reparando en su pensamiento anterior. Naruto tan enérgico y él tan apagado… ¿cómo es que todavía funcionaban como pareja? Era todo un misterio. Ni siquiera tenía treinta años y ya tenía planes de vejestorio para hacer con su pareja. En serio, ¿cómo lo soportaba Naruto?, ¿no le resultaba aburrida su compañía?

─Vamos ─aceptó.

Al instante Naruto celebró con una exclamación y le abrazó efusivo. Sonriendo ligeramente, Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo con más calma, disfrutando en silencio del contacto.

─Gaara dijo que tal vez vendría a verme jugar. Te lo presentaré dattebayo.

Para Sasuke era imposible imaginar en ese momento que aquel nombre se volvería una constante en su relación.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Origami:_ es un arte de origen japonés que consiste en el plegado de papel sin usar tijeras ni pegamento para obtener figuras de formas variadas, muchas de las cuales podrían considerarse como esculturas de papel.

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero recordé que **hoy es el SasuNaru Day en Japón** y preferí actualizar hoy para celebrarlo (?) Y seguro que muchos os estáis preguntando, ¿no era el SasuNaru Day el 23 de octubre? Sí, pero en occidente. En oriente es hoy. ¿Por qué? La respuesta está en mi perfil, justo donde pone en negrita " _ **¿Cuándo es el SasuNaru day?**_ " Ahí podéis resolver vuestra duda (si es que queréis resolverla)

Por lo demás, lamento el retraso. Como puse en facebook a finales de enero, he tenido una tendinitis en ambas muñecas que me ha tenido muy adolorida. La derecha ya está perfectamente, pero la izquierda todavía me duele un poco si hago esfuerzos.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	26. Adiós, Naruto

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 26: "Adiós, Naruto":

─¿Qué hace ese tipo aquí? ─La voz alarmada de Kiba no tardó en escucharse cuando vio a su amigo Naruto llegar acompañado de Sasuke─. ¿Y por qué traes esa ropa?

Los demás estaban tan contrariados como el propio Kiba, excepto Sakura. Era raro ver a ese hombre allí. A pesar de que en el pasado fue la adoración de Naruto, ellos habían visto meses atrás que esos dos no parecían llevarse muy bien. Incluso ayudaron a su amigo evitando que ese tipo se le acercara en algunas ocasiones. Por otro lado, Naruto no vestía la típica ropa que usaban para jugar fútbol, sino el uniforme universitario y una mochila al hombro. Como llegaba tarde al encuentro con sus amigos, no quiso pasar por casa para cambiarse de ropa.

─¡Hola a todos! ─saludó animado─. "Ese tipo" es Sasuke, Kiba.

─¡Ya lo sé! ─respondió empleando un tono obvio─. ¿Pero no se supone que no querías verle?

─Oh, ¿en serio? ─preguntó inocente y giró para mirar a Sasuke que permanecía unos pasos tras él─. No. Nos llevamos bien. Somos amigos ─dijo sin más, aumentando la confusión en sus amigos.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kiba cuando al mirar a Sasuke, éste le dedicó una sonrisita petulante. Recordó sus encuentros pasados con ese hombre. No le daba buena espina verle cerca de su amigo, ese hombre era peligroso.

Se llevó los dedos a la boca y emitió un sonoro silbido que captó la atención de todos. Fue cuestión de segundos escuchar unos ladridos que se acercaban. Un perro blanco de gran tamaño llegó junto a él, agitando la cola.

─¡Oh, has traído a Akamaru'ttebayo! Hace mucho que no le veía. ─Se acercó, acariciando brevemente la cabeza del animal que de nuevo agitó la cola, complacido.

─Les decía a los demás antes de que llegaras que estoy dando clases de adiestramiento canino. ─Perfiló una sonrisa inocente─. ¿Quieres una demostración?

─¡Claro!

Con breves órdenes Akamaru se sentó, le dio la pata a su dueño a modo de saludo, y después se recostó y permaneció inmóvil, fingiéndose muerto. Naruto aplaudió admirado. Kiba ordenó a Akamaru que se sentara y se arrodilló a su lado mientras le acariciaba el lomo. Ahora venía la mejor parte. También estaba enseñando a Akamaru a atacar si se lo ordenaba. Tomando la quijada del animal, le obligó a enfocar a Sasuke, quien observaba con silencioso desinterés la demostración de adiestramiento. Tras susurrarle con disimulo una escueta orden al oído, el animal caminó lentamente hacia su presa, empezando a gruñir y enseñando los dientes de modo amenazante al tiempo que los pelos de su lomo se erizaban.

Todos parpadeaban confusos al notar el cambio repentino y las claras intenciones del animal. Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, sería peor si hacía movimientos bruscos. Sin embargo, Naruto agitó las manos al aire tratando de llamar la atención del canino.

─¡Akamaru, no! ¡Siéntate! ─le ordenó señalándole─. ¡Siéntate! ─insistió, pero al ver que no era obedecido, miró a Kiba con desesperación─. ¡Kiba, detenle'ttebayo!

─Me gustaría hacerlo… ─mintió Kiba con falso nerviosismo─. Pero no sé qué le pasa, tal vez olió algo en Sasuke que no le gusta.

─¡Eso es absurdo, Akamaru nunca se ha comportado así!

Justo entonces el animal dejó de gruñir paulatinamente, cuando estaba a escasos dos pasos de su objetivo, y se puso a olisquearle. Empezó por los pies y ascendió por las piernas, conforme lo hacía empezó a mover la cola. Reconocía el olor de Naruto en su presa. Finalmente toqueteó una de las manos del adulto con el hocico, demandando caricias. Un poco inseguro Sasuke le palmeó la cabeza y el animal tomó asiento, totalmente tranquilo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, excepto Kiba que chirrió los dientes con irritación.

‹‹¡Me has fallado, Akamaru!››, pensó frustrado. Todavía tenía que pulir más su entrenamiento. No entendía qué había olido Akamaru en ese loco que le resultaba agradable. ¿Tal vez llevaba comida encima?

─¡Akamaru, no! ¿Por qué querías hacerle daño a Sasuke? ─le riñó Naruto, acercándose─. Perro malo, ¡perro malo!

El animal dejó escapar un gemidito de protesta. No entendía lo que el humano que conocía de toda la vida le decía, pero por su tono de voz entendía que le estaba reprendiendo. Se dejó caer recostado en el suelo y con una pata se cubrió los ojos, fingiéndose muerto.

─Ciertamente es extraño que Akamaru se comporte así ─comentó Shikamaru en voz baja, siendo sólo audible para el dueño del animal─. Tú no le has ordenado a Akamaru atacar a Sasuke, ¿cierto?

─¿Y-yo? Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas? ─replicó ofendido, y sin más se alejó corriendo al campo improvisado─. ¡Empecemos de una vez!

Desistiendo de jugar de momento, Sasuke tomó asiento en las pequeñas gradas. Sakura se sentó a su lado llevando la mochila de Naruto, siendo seguida por el gran perro que se recostó cerca de ellos.

─No se lo tengas en cuenta a Akamaru ─dijo la chica─. Él nunca es así, no sé qué le pasó.

─No importa ─se limitó a responder.

Mientras Sasuke mantenía la mirada clavada en el partido recién iniciado, Sakura le observó de soslayo, tomándose su tiempo. Francamente, Sasuke era un hombre muy guapo y de porte elegante, no le extrañaba que Naruto estuviera prendado de él.

Dio un respingo al verse atrapada en su escaneo visual cuando el adulto la enfrentó.

─¿Qué?

─Na-nada… Sólo que… hace mucho que no te veía ─balbuceó sonrojada por la vergüenza.

─Um ─masculló, regresando la mirada al partido.

─¡Sasuke, mírame dattebayo!

La exclamación de Naruto atrajo la atención de ambos un momento, justo en el instante en que éste lanzaba la pelota a la portería, pero fue detenida por el portero. Era Lee, el adefesio de ojos saltones, lo reconocía.

─Y… bueno… ─Escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sakura─. ¿Y cómo te va con Naruto?

─Eso es asunto mío ─contestó sin mirarla.

La chica arrugó el entrecejo con fastidio.

─¡Naruto es mi amigo!

─El hecho de que sea tu amigo no te da derecho a saber todo. Es asunto nuestro.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua. Quizá Sasuke tenía razón. Pero le causaba curiosidad el hecho de que su amigo mantuviera una relación con un hombre como Sasuke. Apenas le conocía, pero se veía que él y su amigo parecían ser muy diferentes; como la noche y el día. Sin embargo, ya llevaban algunos meses saliendo.

Unas eufóricas exclamaciones captaron la atención de ambos de nuevo. Algunos de los chicos celebraban un gol, pero la voz de Naruto destacaba entre las del resto, ya que más que celebrar parecía estar quejándose.

─¡No! ¡Idiota, suéltame!

Como venía siendo costumbre, Kiba había ido al encuentro de su rubio amigo. Lo abrazó. Pero no conforme con eso, posó las manos en las nalgas de Naruto y lo alzó ligeramente del suelo, girando un par de veces. Para no caer, se vio obligado a tomar los hombros de su captor.

─¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Has conseguido marcarle un gol a Lee, justo ahora que acabamos de empezar el partido! ─exclamaba Kiba.

─¡Bájame'ttebayo! ─demando pellizcándole las mejillas con saña.

─¡Ouch!, ¡qué agresivo! ─protestó soltándole.

─¡Muy bien, Kiba, Naruto-kun! ─exclamaba Lee desde la portería alzando un puño─. ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Somos un equipo amoroso y ferviente después de todo!

Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que el otro decía, pero no le dieron mayor importancia, era normal en él hablar así y verse ridículo al hacerlo sin que le importara.

En las gradas, Sasuke tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños. ¿Así que ese retrasado seguía con los toqueteos hacia su novio? Lo mataría, determinó poniéndose de pie.

─¿Sasuke? ─preguntó Sakura─. ¿Ya te marchas? ─Pero no recibió respuesta. Le vio caminar hacia pleno campo, más específicamente hacia Kiba─. Oh, no… ─susurró, teniendo un mal presentimiento─. ¡Naruto, qué buen gol! ─exclamó para llamar la atención de éste. Cuando lo logró, señaló a Sasuke con manoteos exagerados, tratando de alertarle.

El rubio tardó un poco en procesar lo que ocurría, pero justo a tiempo reaccionó y corrió al encuentro de su novio, quien parecía desprender un aura oscura.

─Sa-Sasuke, ¿qué haces? ─le susurró con una sonrisilla nerviosa. Al notar que éste tenía intención de rebasarle, le detuvo tomándole de los brazos y caminó unos pasos para alejarlos del resto─. ¡Teme! ─le riñó en voz baja, tratando de llamar su atención─. Cálmate, ¿quieres que ellos sepan que somos novios?

Sólo eso logró calmar al adulto. Era cierto, si iba allí y le reclamaba a Kiba el hecho de haber manoseado esa parte de Naruto que él todavía no se atrevía a tocar, sería extraño y empezarían las preguntas incómodas. Pero eso no significaba que sus ganas de darle un escarmiento al retrasado manos largas hubieran desaparecido.

─¿Eh? ─preguntó confuso Chouji, el otro portero─. ¿Qué hace Sasuke aquí?, ¿quiere jugar? ─preguntó en voz bastante alta para ser escuchado.

─No ─respondió Naruto, casi empujando a su novio fuera del campo─. Sólo quería decirme una cosa, ya se iba…

─Sí.

La afirmación de Sasuke sorprendió especialmente a Naruto, quien le miró perplejo y dejó de empujarle.

─¿Qué has dicho?

─Voy a jugar.

─¿En serio? ─Sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Sasuke mantenía un rictus serio─. Ven a mi equipo, a ver quién te cede su puesto…

─No ─sentenció─. Iré al equipo contrario. ─señaló a Lee─. Me uniré al equipo del engendro de ojos saltones.

Naruto agitó los brazos para tratar de silenciarle, pero no pudo evitar que Sasuke llamara de esa forma a Lee que ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

─Perfecto. ─Escucharon decir a Shikamaru, quien con pereza se llevó las manos a la cintura y caminó fuera del campo─. Te cedo mi puesto. Yo iré a descansar.

─¿Quién es el engendro de ojos saltones? ─cuestionó Lee lleno de ignorancia, mirando a su alrededor. Neji se limitó a soltar una seca risa burlona, pero no le respondió.

─¿Por qué al equipo contrario, Sasuke? ─preguntó el rubio, confuso. Antes de recibir respuesta, continuó─. ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que midamos fuerzas? ¡Perfecto dattebayo!

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar con intensidad a Kiba, quien tragó saliva con pesadez y por algún motivo sintió que de repente su vida corría peligro. Y su presentimiento no tardó en hacerse realidad. Al principio Sasuke se mantenía bastante pasivo, pero notó que por alguna razón ese tipo se activaba y se lanzaba al ataque cada vez que él tenía en su poder el balón.

Y más que querer quitarle el balón, parecía que Sasuke trataba de romperle la pierna a base de patadas contundentes pero disimuladas. Varios ataques después, no se atrevía a acercarse a la defensa, que era el puesto que ocupaba ese loco. Tampoco se sentía con el valor de gritar falta, ese tipo podría matarle.

Tragó saliva cuando un jugador le arrebató el balón a Naruto y se lo pasó a Sasuke. El adulto posó un pie sobre la pelota y le dedicó una mirada prepotente, retándole a acercarse para arrebatárselo. Inuzuka gruñó con el orgullo pateado y se acercó decidido al adulto, mientras Naruto cubría a Neji, el otro defensa.

Cuando Kiba estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sasuke esquivó el ataque con un hábil regate. Después, con rapidez y precisión metió el pie bajo el balón y lo lanzó hacia arriba, golpeando éste de lleno en la cara de Inuzuka.

─¡Bastardo! ─gritó el castaño, cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos. Lagrimones de dolor empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. El golpe había sido realmente doloroso, era un milagro que no le estuviera sangrando la nariz─. ¡Lo has hecho a posta! ─le acusó.

─Claro que no ─respondió con tranquilidad, y a continuación señaló a un adolescente que portaba gafas de sol─. Sólo intentaba hacerle un pase aéreo al delantero, no es mi problema que tú pusieras en medio tu gran cabeza.

Kiba gruñó con ganas de querer saltarle al cuello a ese tipo, pero era más alto y por ende más fuerte que él, así que por eso no se atrevía. Naruto se interpuso entre ellos, tratando de imponer paz.

─Sólo fue un accidente. Cálmate, Kiba'tteba.

─¿¡Y todas las patadas que me ha dado también son un accidente!? ─rabió.

Al instante los ojos azules se clavaron en Sasuke con seriedad, buscando una respuesta a esa acusación.

─Hace años que no juego, estoy desentrenado y me falta precisión ─se excusó el adulto con naturalidad.

La discusión se detuvo cuando un alegre saludo se hizo oír sobre sus voces.

─¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ─Todos miraron sorprendidos a Suigetsu, que se acercaba con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció al ver a alguien inesperado─. ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─¡Lo que faltaba! ─exclamó Kiba alejándose un poco, todavía enfadado─. ¡El novio de Naruto!

─Como Suigetsu ya no venía por aquí, pensaba que no estaban saliendo ─comentó Chouji.

El rostro de Sasuke se transformó en uno de suma seriedad. Su entrecejo se arrugó y apretó los labios para obligarse a guardar silencio. ¿Qué habían dicho?, ¿Suigetsu el novio de Naruto?, ¿de dónde habían sacado eso? Exigiendo una respuesta miró a Naruto, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba una risita nerviosa. ¿Acaso no iba a negarlo? Se acercó a su novio con intención de cruzar unas palabras confidentes con él, pero Suigetsu se les unió como si alguien le hubiese invitado a unirse a la conversación.

─¡Hombre, Sasuke! No sabía que en tu tiempo libre te gustaba estar con la gente, ¿desde cuándo eres tan sociable? ─Le palmeó la espalda con una mano.

Para evitar que el enojo de su pareja continuara en aumento, Naruto intervino.

─Suigetsu, hace mucho que no te veía dattebayo.

─¿Y de quién es la culpa? ─cuestionó con un drama sobreactuado─. He estado pasándome por aquí semanas… no, ¡meses! Y nunca había rastro de ti o de tus amigos. Pensaba que te había tragado la tierra.

─Lo lamento ─dijo con sinceridad─. Todos hemos estado ocupados con los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, y ahora que hemos entrado en la universidad no tenemos mucho tiempo para juntarnos.

─No tienes que darle explicaciones, dobe ─intervino Sasuke.

─Merezco esas explicaciones ─masculló Suigetsu.

Un poco exasperado, Naruto alzó la mano pidiendo calma entre ambos adultos que comenzaban a fulminarse con la mirada.

─Es suficiente. Siempre habéis sido amigos, ¿no es así? No tenéis que discutir por tonterías.

─Sasuke no entiende el concepto de amistad ─comenzó a decir Suigetsu, bajando el tono de voz─. En la mínima oportunidad te traiciona.

─No soy el único que no entiende el concepto de amistad.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─Arrugó el entrecejo en señal de desconcierto.

─A pesar de que Naruto te ha dejado las cosas claras, sigues buscándolo ─acusó, hablando también casi en voz baja.

Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, ignorando a Naruto que les hablaba de nuevo tratando de que se calmaran.

─¿Celoso, traidor? Te ves demasiado patético así.

─Tú también lo eres yendo detrás de alguien que sólo quiere tu amistad.

Frustrado, Naruto soltó una exclamación que hizo callar a los adultos. Le molestaba que le estuvieran ignorando y que estuvieran peleando por él. Si querían seguir discutiendo, ¡allá ellos! Él vería desde las gradas cómo se mataban.

─¡Tomaré un descanso! ─les dijo a sus amigos, antes de caminar hacia las gradas.

Los demás adolescentes se miraron entre ellos, y al no tener los jugadores suficientes decidieron ir también a las gradas para descansar y charlar entre ellos. Saludaron a Hinata sentada junto a Sakura, quien había llegado escasos minutos antes que Suigetsu y no la habían notado por estar inmersos en el partido.

─No sabíamos que ahora de repente te llevabas bien con Sasuke ─comentó Shikamaru, recostado sobre las gradas y mirando entretenido las escasas nubes del cielo.

─Parece no entenderse con Suigetsu ─comentó Neji, viendo a los adultos hablar.

─Oh, eso… ─respondió Naruto, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Shikamaru─. Son amigos, pero a veces se comportan como idiotas –se limitó a decir.

Mientras tanto, la tensión entre Suigetsu y Sasuke parecía suavizarse por momentos.

─Ya sé, Sasuke. Te propongo un reto.

─¿Un reto? ─repitió. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la discusión de hace un momento?

Suigetsu fue a recoger el olvidado balón cerca de la portería donde antes estuvo Lee, y regresó con Sasuke.

─Un partido, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero lo peculiar del reto es que jugaremos solos, tú contra mí. El que marque el primer gol, gana.

─No ─respondió al instante, dando media vuelta con intención de marcharse. No iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

─¿No? ─reiteró Suigetsu jugueteando con la pelota en sus manos─. ¿Ni siquiera si te digo que si me ganas dejaré a Naruto en paz definitivamente? ─Sonrió entre dientes al ver a Sasuke detenerse en seco, sin girar. Pero sabía que le estaba escuchando, que le interesaba su oferta─. Pero… ─añadió─, si yo gano tú dejarás a Naruto en paz definitivamente.

─Lo que propones es absurdo ─respondió, encarándole finalmente─. Naruto quiere estar conmigo ─afirmó, complacido de restregárselo por la cara al otro que arrugó el entrecejo.

─No me interesa saber lo que piensas ─replicó con molestia─. Esta es mi oferta, ¿la tomas o las dejas?

En silencio Sasuke meditó la propuesta. Sacarse a Suigetsu de encima sería lo mejor que podría ocurrir. Por otro lado no estaba seguro de su capacidad, hacía muchos años que no jugaba, sabía que estaba oxidado. Además, sabía que Suigetsu había jugado alguna vez con Naruto y sus amigos los mocosos, quizá Suigetsu tenía cierta ventaja sobre él ahora.

─Estoy esperando tu respuesta ─apremió.

─Está bien. Si gano, ¿prometes cumplir tu palabra?

─¡Claro! Pero si yo gano quiero verte hoy mismo dejando a Naruto.

Sasuke sopesó que aquel reto era infantil. Pero… quién sabe cuándo podría tener una oportunidad como aquella de sacarse a Suigetsu de encima. ¿Acaso no podía hacer como Karin? Rendirse y recuperar la dañada amistad.

─Mirad, parece que van a jugar ─comentó Lee a sus amigos, viendo a Suigetsu dejar el balón en el centro del improvisado campo, estando ambos adultos frente a frente.

─¿Jugar? ─reiteró confuso Naruto. Ciertamente eso parecía, pero le extrañaba que en el estado en que estaba la amistad de esos dos, se pusieran a jugar.

Suigetsu alzó un dedo con aire entendedor, dispuesto a plasmar las reglas.

─Prohibidas las patadas, empujones, escupir al contrario y cualquier tipo de agresión. El juego será uno contra uno, sin límite de tiempo. El que marque el primer gol será el ganador, sin opción a prórroga.

─¿Eso es todo? ─preguntó con cierto tedio.

─Es todo ─confirmó.

─¿Cuándo empezamos?

─Ahora mism… ¿¡Qué!? ─gritó.

No había terminado de hablar cuando Sasuke había tomado posesión del balón casi con aquella rapidez que le conoció en sus años de estudiantes.

─¡Serás bastardo! ─le gritó corriendo tras él, tratando de darle alcance─. ¡Eso no es justo!

─No he roto ninguna de tus reglas. ─Antes de llegar a la defensa, pateó el balón en un tiro raso, dirigiéndose éste con rapidez al centro de la portería─. No seas mal perdedor.

El otro corrió todo lo que le daban las piernas, tratando de alcanzar la pelota antes de que entrara en la portería. ¡Joder! Había perdido cierta condición física. En sus años de estudiante habría podido detener esa pelota, después de todo Sasuke no había lanzado tan fuerte, como si quisiera mofarse de él por no haber podido alcanzar la pelota antes de tiempo.

Masculló una maldición cuando alargó la pierna con intención de detenerlo, pero no llegó a rozar el balón por escasos milímetros y éste finalmente entró en la portería.

─Serán tontos… ─comentó Kiba despectivo desde su lugar, acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru sentado a su lado─. ¿Qué hacen jugando ellos dos solos?

─Yo tampoco lo comprendo ─respondió Neji, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se encogieron ligeramente al escuchar a Suigetsu gritar tan fuerte que parecía que estuviera al lado de ellos.

─¡No has jugado limpio! ¡Exijo una repetición!

Sin darle importancia, Sasuke camino hacia las gradas mientras respondía.

─No he roto ninguna de tus reglas ─repitió─. Y no hay opción a prórroga, tú mismo lo dijiste.

─Sasuke ─le llamó Naruto cuando éste estuvo lo bastante cerca─. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Pero el pelinegro se limitó a tomar asiento en las gradas, junto a Naruto pero no demasiado cerca. Estaba un poco cansado después del breve partido y la reciente pequeña carrera. Chasqueó la lengua, siendo consciente de que había perdido condición física. Tener un trabajo donde pasaba largas horas sentado no ayudaba, y cuando llegaba a casa estaba tan fatigado que lo único que quería era continuar sentado. A este paso, cuando cumpliera los treinta tendría la misma condición física que un hombre de cincuenta. No había sido consciente de ello hasta ese momento.

Finalmente Suigetsu llegó con el balón bajo el brazo, dispuesto a continuar protestando.

─¡Exijo una prórroga!

─No ─sentenció Sasuke─. Acepta tu derrota. ─Le dedicó una intensa mirada─. Ahora ─demandó.

Entendiendo lo que esas palabras querían decir, Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua y arrugó profundamente el entrecejo. No esperaba perder en su propio reto, no imaginó que Sasuke estaría tan avispado al momento de tomar la pelota. Había sido un iluso, y ahora había perdido…

Sin meditarlo demasiado soltó la pelota, tomó a Naruto de las manos y tirando de él le atrapó en un abrazo que sorprendió a todos.

─Joder… ─masculló Kiba─. Ya están con sus cosas de gays. Akamaru, tú no mires ─le dijo, cubriéndole los ojos con una mano. El animal gimoteó desconcertado, pero se dejó hacer.

─Na-Naruto-kun… ─balbuceó Hinata sonrojada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, Naruto se removió hasta liberarse, pero no pudo ir demasiado lejos porque Suigetsu volvió a tomarle de las manos.

─¿Pero qué estás…?

─Naruto ─interrumpió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Escuchó a Sasuke carraspear, expresando su molestia, pero le ignoró─. Tengo que decirte adiós.

─¿Te vas de viaje'tteba?

─No. Ya no intentaré más acercamientos contigo ─aclaró.

─Ah, eso… ─Miró un poco incómodo a sus amigos, especialmente a Sasuke. Suigetsu podía haberle dicho todo eso a solas─. Pero no entiendo, ¿acaso no somos amigos?

─Ni siquiera como amigos. Me alejaré completamente de ti.

─¿Qué? ─Se sorprendió─. Pero no quiero perderte…

─Naruto ─riñó Sasuke con tono severo. Le había molestado escuchar eso.

El nombrado giró, dedicándole una mirada de fastidio. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba su amistad con Suigetsu, pero no quería que su novio mandara en su vida y decidiera qué amigos podía o no tener. Él era libre para decidir.

La voz de Suigetsu cerca de su oreja le sacó un respingo.

─Si tu relación con el frígido de Sasuke no funciona, búscame. Yo estoy dispuesto a darte todo ─le susurró, haciendo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido, procesando aquellas palabras a marchas forzadas.

Para empezar, Suigetsu aceptó que fueran amigos, ¿por qué le decía aquello? ¿Y por qué llamaba frígido a Sasuke? Incómodo no pudo evitar sospechar que el hombre sí había escuchado su conversación de meses atrás con Sakura-chan, donde le explicaba a su amiga que Sasuke rechazaba sus acercamientos.

─Escuchaste mi conversación con Sakura-chan meses atrás ─afirmó en un susurro confidente, avergonzado.

─Todo ─confesó, sabiendo a qué conversación se refería─. Lo tuyo con Sasuke jamás funcionará, pero dejaré que tú mismo lo compruebes. Seré paciente.

Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a decir que no quería que le esperara, que nunca le iba a corresponder, incluso si su relación con Sasuke no funcionaba. Lo único que quería de él era su amistad, ya se lo dejó claro en el pasado, ¿por qué no lo entendía?

Tuvo que admitir que Sasuke tuvo razón cada vez que le aseguró que a pesar de que le dejó clara su postura, Suigetsu todavía quería de él más que una amistad.

Quiso decir muchas cosas, pero la presencia de su novio deteniéndose junto a ellos, lo impidió.

─Suficiente, Suigetsu ─casi susurró el pelinegro, irritado ante la cercanía entre ellos mientras se susurraban quién sabe qué─. Esfúmate ─ordenó severo.

Por alguna razón Naruto sintió que no debía meterse esta vez, así que no protestó ante la forma ingrata en que su novio trató a su amigo de toda la vida. No fue consciente del momento en que Suigetsu se despidió y se marchó. Sólo permaneció en su lugar, pensativo. Sasuke y Suigetsu se conocían demasiado bien, había podido comprobarlo al confirmar las sospechas de su novio.

Si Sasuke tuvo razón en sus sospechas sobre Suigetsu… ¿eso significaba que Suigetsu también tenía razón en sus sospechas sobre Sasuke?, ¿realmente su relación no iba a funcionar? Ya llevaban cuatro meses juntos, para él era un tiempo considerable, día a día se habían ido conociendo. Todavía tenían que conocerse más. Pero estaba ese pequeño detalle que a veces le molestaba en demasía… Sasuke era frío y mesurado a la hora de mostrar afecto. Lo más lejos que llegaron en sus besos y toques fue aquel día que Sasuke le regaló su preciado teléfono móvil, y de eso ya habían pasado tres meses.

¿Sasuke siempre era así?, ¿siempre iba a ser así? No quería ser egoísta y presionarle pero… cuando las chicas cuchicheaban en clases sobre sus relaciones siempre comentaban que los primeros meses, incluso en los dos primeros años, todo era más vehemente. Si Sasuke se comportaba así a los cuatro meses de relación, ¿cómo sería un año después? ¿Acaso lo máximo que iba a obtener de él eran unas palmaditas en la cabeza y unos besos castos?

No, no… debía calmarse. Se estaba yendo por las ramas. Bien… el sexo no lo era todo. A lo mejor Sasuke intentaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar con un chico. Después de todo él antes tuvo algo con una chica, con Karin. Con su prima no tuvo una relación seria pero, ¿con ella fue igual de frío y mesurado?

─Naruto ─llamó Sasuke al verle perdido en sus pensamientos.

─¡No puedo creerlo! ─La voz de Kiba se hizo escuchar─. ¡Tu novio acababa de cortar contigo, Naruto! ¡Delante de todos! ─Su rubio amigo giró para verle, y le preocupó ver la inquietud en su mirada─. ¿Estás bien? ─Se acercó y le palmeó la espalda─. Te ves afectado. ¿Realmente te gustaba ese tipo?

─No ─respondió Sasuke con molestia, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Naruto. Kiba le dedicó una mala mirada, pero le ignoró con descaro.

Consternada, Sakura se acercó. Ella conocía toda la verdad, sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto, era imposible que le hubiera afectado saber que Suigetsu no iba a intentar más acercamientos, debía ser algo más.

─¿Naruto? ─preguntó, deteniéndose frente a éste.

El mencionado reaccionó, descubriendo a Sasuke a su derecha, Kiba a su izquierda, y a Sakura-chan delante de él.

─Estoy bien. ─Sonrió, desechando sus preocupaciones.

De nada servía torturarse. Todo iba bien con Sasuke, los dos estaban cómodos con el otro, ¿cierto?

─No te preocupes, amigo ─le confortó Inuzuka─. Seguro que aparecerá otro tipo mejor que ese. Además, Suigetsu no me gustaba, era mayor para ti.

El otro se limitó a soltar una risita como respuesta, pero no dijo nada. En silencio, Sasuke estudiaba con la mirada el perfil de su novio. Suigetsu le había susurrado algo a Naruto que le había turbado. Empezaba a conocer cada detalle, cada expresión, cada silencio. ¡Estúpido Suigetsu…!

─¡Naruto-kun, no sufras! ─Se escuchó la enérgica voz de Lee─. Ahora que estás soltero de nuevo, puedes disfrutar del fuego de tu juventud con nosotros, ¡podremos vernos un poco más!

─Como diría Shikamaru ─intervino Kiba, apoyando las palabras de Lee─: El amor es problemático. ─Giró para mirarle─. ¿Cierto?

Nara chasqueó la lengua. En otro momento habría estado totalmente de acuerdo, pero ahora… esa rubia de carácter rudo y orgulloso, tres años mayor, le tenía atrapado.

─Algo así ─musitó al ver que esperaban una respuesta de su parte.

─¿Algo así? ─reiteró Kiba. A Shikamaru no parecía fastidiarle el asunto del amor, eso era extraño, muy extraño.

Presintiendo que se aproximaban preguntas incómodas, Shikamaru se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa.

─Tengo que irme.

─¿Ya? ¿Por qué?

─Tengo asuntos que atender ─respondió esquivo.

Inuzuka se llevó las manos a la cintura, dedicando una mirada crítica a su perezoso amigo.

─Oh, ya. Asuntos que atender ─reiteró con retintín─. Sospecho que son los mismos "asuntos" que atendía Naruto cuando salía con Suigetsu y se tenía que ir más pronto, o algunos días ni siquiera venía. ─Se acercó unos pasos a Shikamaru─. ¿No me digas que estás saliendo con alguien?

─Claro que no, eso sería problemático ─respondió con fastidio, apartando la mirada.

─Pero hay alguien ─aseguró, acercando sus rostros.

Naruto agradeció dejar de ser el centro de atención, empezaba a sentirse demasiado incómodo. Todos estaban centrados en Shikamaru, quien deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Sólo Sasuke seguía a su lado, mirándole fijamente. Le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, y después se entretuvo en mirar al normalmente pasivo Shikamaru siendo engullido por la vergüenza.

Neji, quien solía permanecer en silencio, intervino. En el fondo tenía cierta curiosidad.

─¿Podría tratarse de aquella rubia…?

─¿Eh? ─cuestionó Kiba, meditando─. ¡Cierto, esa chica mayor que nosotros! ¡Shikamaru, no me digas que estás saliendo con ella!

Viéndose acorralado, finalmente confesó.

─No estamos saliendo, pero hemos hablado algunas veces. Hace unas semanas descubrí que tenemos un amigo en común, estábamos en la biblioteca y ella se acercó a hablar con mi amigo. Él me la presentó, se llama Sabaku no Temari.

─¿¡Sabaku no Temari!? ─El grito de Naruto capturó la atención de todos─. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Shikamaru, estás de suerte dattebayo! ─exclamó repentinamente efusivo, manoteando mientras se acercaba a su amigo─. En mi clase, en nuestra clase… ─Se corrigió mirando a Shino que asintió en silencio─, hay un chico que se llama Sabaku no Gaara.

─Cierto ─concordó Shino.

─Gaara nunca me ha hablado a fondo sobre su familia, no sé si tiene hermanos, pero… ese apellido no es muy común. Me llevo bien con él, puedo preguntarle, y si Temari es su hermana le diré que te ayude.

El otro se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza que disfrazó de desinterés.

─¿Realmente crees que tu amigo va a querer ayudar a un desconocido? Eres demasiado iluso, Naruto.

─¡Tú déjamelo a mí, Shikamaru! Gaara me dijo que tal vez vendría al parque, puedo presentártelo.

Pero pasó casi una hora y Gaara no apareció. Hacía más de media hora que Shikamaru se fue. Continuaron en las gradas, hablando cualquier trivialidad mientras junto a ellos, Naruto y Kiba se pasaban el balón, mareando a Akamaru que trataba de arrebatárselos.

─Naruto ─llamó Shino con seriedad─, hace más de una hora que espero que nos presentes a Sasuke de manera formal. Deberías hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Por qué si no…

─Sí, sí… ─interrumpió, despistándose el momento suficiente para que Akamaru aferrara el balón entre sus patas. Cuando Shino empezaba con sus monólogos de daba escalofríos─. Está bien.

Tras presentar a Sasuke, no pasó mucho más hasta que algunos decidieron marcharse a casa, Naruto fue uno de ellos. Los demás se despidieron de él deseándole fuerza para superar la ruptura con Suigetsu. Sasuke no pudo evitar rodar la mirada, sintiendo la tentación de rebatirles que la pareja de Naruto era él, pero hacer eso no sería prudente. Acompañó a Naruto hasta su casa, el camino estaba siendo demasiado silencioso. No le habría molestado de no ser porque sabía que eso no era normal en su novio.

─¿Qué te susurró Suigetsu? ─cuestionó de forma directa, rompiendo el hielo.

─¿Ah?, ¿qué? ─Le miró un instante─. Nada importante dattebayo.

─Pues eso nada importante te tuvo afectado un buen rato ─señaló lo evidente.

─No, sólo… bueno, no esperaba que Suigetsu se alejara de mí de esa forma.

Se detuvieron al darse cuenta que acababan de pasar de largo la casa de Sasuke, meditando a la vez que no era prudente acercarse juntos hasta la casa de los Uzumaki.

─¿Entonces te afecta que Suigetsu se aleje? ─Su expresión se debatía entre la sorpresa y la molestia. ¿Tanto apreciaba Naruto a ese tarado?

─Es que fue extraña la forma en que lo hizo. Cuando llegó se comportaba como siempre, y después sin más me dijo eso y se fue. ¿Por qué? ─Le miró suspicaz─. ¿Le dijiste algo?

No es que no le hubiera sorprendido el súbito alejamiento de Suigetsu, pero no iba a decirle a Sasuke que lo que realmente le mantuvo inquieto fue lo que le susurró. Sabía que no serviría de nada torturarse pensando si su relación iba a durar, que era mejor vivir el presente, pero por un momento no pudo evitarlo.

─No seas idiota, claro que no ─negó al instante.

─¡No soy idiota! Sé cuánto te molesta verme cerca de Suigetsu.

─Tonterías ─negó de nuevo, apartando el rostro con un porte digno.

─Deberías confiar más en mí'ttebayo, como yo lo hago en ti. Pasas horas con Karin cada día, tú mismo me dijiste que ahora os estáis tratando más, ¿entonces debería estar celoso? Después de todo tuviste algo con ella en el pasado.

─No ─rebatió con seguridad para no dejar lugar a dudas.

─¿Entonces por qué no confías en mí? ─La frustración fue palpable en su voz─. Hace mucho que suspiro por ti, lo sabes. He luchado contra tu estúpida terquedad y prejuicios para poder estar contigo, le he dejado claro a Suigetsu que sólo quiero su amistad, ¿qué más tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí?

Sasuke quedó desarmado ante aquel ataque lleno de sinceridad. Viéndolo de ese modo, Naruto tenía razón en todo.

─Confío en ti ─aseguró segundos después.

─¡No! No lo haces ─protestó, irritándole el descaro con el que Sasuke negaba lo evidente─. ¿Por qué…?

─Confío en ti ─insistió, hablando un poco más alto para hacerse escuchar. Suspiró, siéndole difícil pronunciar las siguientes palabras─. Es… en mí en quien no confío.

─¿Qué?

Parpadeó confuso. No entendía lo que su novio acababa de decir. ¿Que no confiaba en él mismo? Pero Sasuke no parecía por la labor de explicarse, por la expresión en su rostro daba la sensación de que le incomodaba hablar sobre sus intimidades, incluso parecía que le había costado un mundo decir aquello. Pero si Sasuke no se abría a él, ¿cómo podrían funcionar? En el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, su novio nunca había sido dado a hablar sobre sus inquietudes o anhelos, siempre guardándolo todo en su interior.

Pero él quería saber más de Sasuke, poder comprender sus inquietudes y apoyarle en sus anhelos. Para él, esa era una falta de confianza y conexión entre ellos. Las parejas se contaban todo y se daban mutuo apoyo, ¿no es así? Al menos así veía que se trataban sus padres.

─Sasuke… ─le llamó, sin rastro de enojo─. Quiero comprenderte, pero si no hablas conmigo no podré hacerlo.

Los puños de Sasuke se apretaron, tratando de dejar su hermetismo a un lado, al menos por una vez. Naruto lo merecía.

─No termino de comprender por qué estás conmigo ─susurró─. Qué es lo que te gusta de mí. Somos totalmente diferentes.

Sorprendido, Naruto guardó silencio unos segundos, tratando de encontrar la conexión entre las palabras de Sasuke y su desconfianza. Esperó, pero él no dijo nada más. La verdad es que esas escasas palabras no le ayudaban mucho a comprenderle.

─¿Qué importa que seamos diferentes? Te quiero ─respondió con simpleza, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Un suave rubor se coloreó en las mejillas de ambos y apartaron la mirada un instante. Después, Sasuke suspiró, dispuesto a continuar hablando.

─¿Y si con el tiempo… descubres que no soy lo que esperabas?

─Eres lo que esperaba dattebayo ─aseguró─. Esperaba que fueras un teme gruñón, y eso eres ─bromeó, tratando de suavizar el ambiente, pero no sirvió de mucho.

¿Por qué Sasuke destilaba esa inseguridad en sí mismo? Nunca había pasado. O quizá sí y él no había sido capaz de verlo, como cuando Itachi le hizo ver el desagrado de Sasuke hacia Konan.

─Hablo en serio. ─Le dedicó una seria mirada que no dejaba cabida a más bromas─. Tal vez un día decidas que prefieres a otra persona a tu lado. Alguien como tú, hiperactivo y extrovertido; o quizá alguien con una edad más cercana a la tuya con quien puedas compartir vivencias y un círculo de amigos.

Él no podía ofrecerle nada de eso a Naruto. Debido a la brecha de edad no habían compartido grandes momentos juntos, y mucho menos un círculo de amigos. Una pareja de su misma edad podría darle todo eso: mismo horario, podrían hacer planes a largo plazo porque tendrían vacaciones a la misma vez… quizá incluso se graduarían juntos en la universidad.

¿Y él qué le ofrecía? El poco tiempo libre que su absorbente trabajo le dejaba, y por lo tanto ante Naruto sólo se mostraba un hombre fatigado, más mentalmente que físicamente, que lo único que quería la mayoría de los días era acurrucarse en el sofá. Todo eso sin mencionar que menospreciaba sus acercamientos una y otra vez.

A veces no podía evitar preguntarse a sí mismo: ¿por qué Naruto permanecía a su lado?, ¿qué podía ofrecerle para que deseara estar a su lado más tiempo?

Por eso los celos le atacaban. Temía que Naruto descubriera que cualquier otro tipo era mejor que él. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan poca cosa, al contrario, siempre se dio ínfulas ante todos. Pero cuando veía a Naruto, radiante como el sol, por momentos pensaba que merecía algo mejor. Y entonces las mismas preguntas volvían a martillear en su cabeza, como un círculo vicioso interminable.

─Lo siento. ─La disculpa de Naruto se escuchó poco después─. Yo… no sabía que te sentías así, pero… ─Arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, riñéndole con la mirada─. En serio, Sasuke, ¿todavía tienes esos pensamientos? ─Deseó abrazarle para confortarle, pero estaban en plena calle peatonal, alguien podría pasar. O peor, alguno de sus padres, después de todo estaban cerca de sus casas. Alargó una mano, y rozó la del mayor en un sutil roce cariñoso─. ¿Por qué sigues pensando que voy a terminar prefiriendo a otra persona?, ¿no te ha quedado claro que quiero estar contigo? Confía en mí.

─Confío en ti.

Entonces, el recuerdo de la voz de Itachi martilleó en la mente de Sasuke por un segundo:

" _Si de verdad confías en Naruto-kun, ni Suigetsu, ni cualquier persona que se acerque a él debe preocuparte._ "

─Si realmente confías en mi, saca esos pensamientos absurdos de tu cabeza ─ordenó.

En el fondo a veces a él también le preocupaba no ser lo suficiente para Sasuke, que quizá acabaría prefiriendo a alguien más maduro y calmado, de una edad semejante a la suya. Pero se obligaba a desechar esos turbios pensamientos que no conducían a nada. Se decía a sí mismo que le demostraría cuánto le quería para que Sasuke ni siquiera tuviera oportunidad de meditar en dejarle.

─Comprendo cómo te sientes, Sasuke. A veces me pasa igual. Pero si tú quieres estar conmigo y yo quiero estar contigo, ¿dónde está el problema? ─trató de animarle, sonriendo ligeramente.

─Así que no soy el único con pensamientos absurdos después de todo ─comentó un poco más relajado.

¿Así que Naruto tenía las mismas inquietudes que él? Nunca lo había notado.

─Me temo que no. ─Sonrió─. Pero es mejor vivir el presente. Torturarnos con el futuro no servirá de nada.

─Buen consejo, supongo.

─¡Lo es! ─aseveró─. Si después de cuatro meses seguimos juntos, es porque no lo estamos haciendo tan mal.

Finalmente Sasuke asintió, una expresión afable en su rostro; y Naruto agrandó su sonrisa, satisfecho por haber confortado a su pareja. La mayor parte del tiempo era Sasuke quien le cuidaba, y eso le creaba el deseo constante de querer retribuirle en agradecimiento.

Empuñó las manos para contener las ganas de abrazarle y besarle. No estaban en el lugar más indicado para ello.

─Me voy a casa'ttebayo. Mañana prometo llegar puntual ─aseguró alejándose. No era esa la forma en la que quería despedirse de su pareja, pero no podía hacer otra cosa─. ¡Hasta mañana!

─Naruto ─le llamó cuando éste ya se había alejado varios pasos.

─¿Qué?

─Gracias.

El corazón de Naruto palpitó eufórico dentro de su pecho. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, desbordante de felicidad. Bien, si se acercaba y le daba un rápido beso no pasaría nada. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que les descubriera alguien? En ese momento no pasaba nadie por la calle.

Determinado se acercó.

─¡Sasuke, qué sorpresa! ¡Oh, también está Naruto! ¡Hola!

El rubio se detuvo en seco cuando estaba a escasos cinco pasos de su pareja, alarmado al reconocer la voz de Mikoto. Ambos alzaron la mirada, descubriendo a la mujer que les saludaba con la mano desde una de las ventanas de la segunda planta de la casa Uchiha.

─Mamá ─nombró Sasuke ligeramente turbado. ¿Cuánto hace que ella estaba allí?, ¿habría visto algo?

─Hola, Mikoto ─saludó Naruto, tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero en el fondo tan inquieto como su novio.

─Qué alegría verte, hijo. ─Sonrió la mujer, y después miró al rubio─. Y tú, Naruto, con tu entrada en la universidad te has vuelto un muchacho ocupado, ¿no es así? Vives cerca de mí pero te veo incluso menos que a mi hijo ─se lamentó, recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana.

─Sí ─atinó a responder, esbozando una sonrisilla.

Sasuke le dedicó una significativa mirada de despedida antes de encaminarse a la casa de sus padres. No tenía pensado pasar por allí, pero ya no tenía otra opción. Debería abandonar la costumbre de acompañar a Naruto tan cerca de casa.

─¡Ya sé! ─exclamó Mikoto─. Naruto, ¿por qué no pasas y me pones al día de tu nueva vida en la universidad mientras tomamos té?

Al escuchar aquello, de inmediato Sasuke giró a verle cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta con su propia llave y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que rechazara la invitación. No le parecía cauto que les vieran juntos, ni siquiera que relacionaran que ellos podrían tener cierta amistad.

─N-no tengo mucho tiempo, Mikoto ─se excusó el adolescente.

La mujer compuso su mejor expresión afligida, como si el rechazo le hubiera dolido profundamente.

─Te he dedicado tantos momentos de mi tiempo desde que naciste, y ahora tú no puedes concederme unos minutos para aliviar mi preocupación por ti.

El corazón de Naruto se acongojó al instante, y por más que Sasuke trató de indicarle con gestos que no cayera en la trampa sentimental de Mikoto y que se marchara a casa, había sido tarde.

Bajo esa sonrisa inocente y aquella apariencia de no haber roto un plato en su vida, Mikoto a veces sabía cómo tornar las circunstancias a su favor.

─¡No! No quise decir eso dattebayo, en realidad justo ahora tengo tiempo.

La mujer celebró su victoria en su interior, expresándolo con una cara de asombro estudiado.

─¿En serio? Entonces entra, ¡entra! ─apremió antes de desaparecer de la ventana.

Cuando entraba en casa, soportó que Sasuke le reprendiera con la mirada.

─¿Qué? ─protestó el rubio en un susurro.

Pero no pudieron decir más porque Mikoto bajaba las escaleras con rapidez. Abrazó a Sasuke y después tomó una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas, dando la bienvenida a ambos. Les invitó a entrar en el salón y tomar asiento, y no pudo evitar señalar, al notarlo, que Naruto había crecido un poco más.

─De seguir así terminarás siendo tan alto como mi hijo ─comentó.

Naruto sonrió ilusionado. Actualmente le costaba un poco menos alcanzar los labios de Sasuke si lo comparaba con las primeras veces que le besó, cuando ni siquiera eran novios. Por otro lado Sasuke le recorrió con una disimulada mirada. Quizá era por el hecho de verse prácticamente cada día, porque él no percibía en Naruto ese crecimiento que comentaba su madre.

Después Mikoto les pidió ponerse cómodos mientras ella iba a la cocina para calentar té y sacar algunas pastas. Sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaban demasiado, sin embargo, a Naruto le fascinaban las galletas para acompañar el té.

Sigilosa entró en el salón, portando un platillo de pastas en las manos y esperando encontrar a los dos jóvenes quizá _in fraganti_. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, pero cada uno estaba casi en un extremo y ni siquiera estaban hablando entre ellos. De acuerdo, había sido un intento fallido. O esos dos disimulaban muy bien que tenían algo, o quizá sí era cierto que Sasuke tenía una novia, tal y como le contó Fugaku hace aproximadamente dos meses.

─¡Pastas! ─celebró Naruto cuando la vio dejar el platillo en la mesita frente al sofá.

─Come cuanto quieras ─invitó─. Iré a preparar el té ─dijo abandonando la sala de nuevo.

Pero era mentira. El té ya estaba preparándose desde que entró en la cocina la primera vez. Lo que hizo fue ocultarse junto a la entrada de la sala, dispuesta a espiar a los dos jóvenes. Por varios minutos lo único que vio fue a Naruto comer galletas, a continuación le ofreció a Sasuke y éste rechazó, todo sin apenas cruzar miradas entre ellos. Estaba por darse por vencida cuando finalmente Naruto habló.

─Han pasado años desde la última vez que coincidí contigo en esta casa'ttebayo.

─Cierto. ─Se limitó a decir.

─¿Extrañas vivir aquí?

─Un poco al principio. ─Se encogió de hombros, recargando un codo en el brazo del sofá.

Mikoto deseó poder acercarse. Podía escuchar lo que decía Naruto porque era algo escandaloso, pero no así lo que decía Sasuke. Su hijo siempre tan sereno al hablar.

─A mí a veces me asusta un poco el pensar en independizarme ─confesó con una sonrisilla de vergüenza adornando sus labios.

─Es normal, todavía eres un niño.

─No soy un niño ─masculló ceñudo.

Tras un corto silencio, la mujer se dio por vencida y fue a la cocina, regresando minutos después con una bandeja en sus manos en la que portaba tres vasos de té y una pequeña tetera. De nuevo les había descubierto en sumo silencio; Sasuke recorriendo la decoración de la habitación como si nunca la hubiera visto, y Naruto comiendo galletas.

─¿Qué hacíais juntos en la calle? ─preguntó directa pero con amabilidad, tomando asiento─. ¿Ibais a dar un paseo?

─No ─respondió su hijo, tomando un vaso de té─. Nos encontramos por el camino y nos estábamos saludando, es todo ─mintió con descaro.

Mikoto miró a Naruto que asentía con la cabeza. Ella no podía rebatir si era cierto o no, ya que al pasar por la ventana simplemente vio a Sasuke y a continuación captó a Naruto que se acercaba, pero nada que pudiera dar pie a pensar mal o confirmar sus ligeras sospechas. Tal vez debería dejar de sospechar sobre ellos. No parecían tener otro trato que el de amistad. Bien, le alegraba que a pesar de todo sus hijos mantuvieran una relación amistosa con el de Kushina.

Pero, ¿entonces qué significó aquel beso entre ellos que Kushina vio?, ¿quizá hubo algo breve entre ellos y ahora sólo mantenían una amistad? Las ganas de preguntarles directamente le quemaban los labios. Sin embargo, aparentando normalidad se dedicó a preguntarle a Naruto sobre la universidad, y a Sasuke sobre el trabajo.

Cuando pudiera pondría al día a su amiga. Ambas debían sacudirse la incertidumbre de encima, cada vez estaba más claro que lo de sus hijos era una simple amistad. Que los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sasuke eran unilaterales. Sabía que esos sentimientos seguían ahí, Kushina se lo confirmó de nuevo no mucho tiempo después de que Naruto lograra ingresar en la universidad.

Lo sentía por Naruto, pero por más que le ilusionara de cierta manera tenerle dentro de su familia, no obligaría a Sasuke a fijarse en alguien que no quería.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! :D Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Teniendo en cuenta estos tiempos que corren donde es muy difícil recibir un review, me siento muy afortunada de contar con este grupito de personas que se toma su tiempo para comentarme, algunos incluso lo hacen en cada capítulo o casi. De verdad, **¡muchas gracias!** *corazones*

Para quienes preguntaron, por días estoy mejor de la tendinitis, y otros días peor, esta cosa (?) es muy lenta para curarse.

Y para quienes quieren spoiler, en el próximo capítulo aparece Gaara :) Además será un capítulo extra largo: tiene como treinta o treinta y dos páginas. Para los que se quejan de mis "cortos" capítulos de 17-20 páginas, se van a hartar de leer XD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	27. ¿Sasuke es?

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 27: "¿Sasuke es…?":

El abrasador calor de julio empezaba a sentirse, por suerte la hora de salir ya había llegado y Naruto recogía sus cosas ansioso por abandonar la universidad. Le habría gustado ir directamente a casa para tomar una ducha refrescante, sin embargo, tenía algo que hacer y ese plan debía esperar.

─Naruto ─llamó Shino acercándose, pero justo entonces su amigo se colgaba la mochila y corría impetuoso fuera de clase.

─¡L-lo siento, Shino! ¡Tengo prisa! ─Se excusó con una nerviosa sonrisa, sabía que después le esperarían días de acoso silencioso por parte de su amigo, pero realmente tenía prisa.

Corrió por el pasillo y bajó raudo las escaleras, distinguiendo entre la multitud la cabellera roja que buscaba. Los pelirrojos eran casi tan poco usuales como los rubios, así que su nuevo amigo y él destacaban entre los demás.

─¡Oe, Gaara!

El nombrado se detuvo junto a las taquillas, donde tomó algunas cosas necesarias mientras esperaba que Naruto le alcanzara.

─Qué rápido eres'ttebayo.

Caminaron juntos a la salida. Se llevó las manos a la nuca, meditando que dentro de poco sería el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Lo más fastidioso es que lo descubrió recientemente por casualidad, ya que un día que fue a visitar a Itachi y Konan, ella le comentó que tenía planeado regalarle algo junto con Itachi y le preguntó qué iba a regalarle él. No pudo más que sentirse avergonzado cuando la pareja se rió de él tras confesar que no sabía que el cumpleaños de su novio estaba cerca. ¡Estúpido Sasuke! ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo así? Quizá también fue su error, nunca le había preguntado algo tan básico como eso. Incluso dudaba que Sasuke supiera que su cumpleaños es en octubre.

─Hoy estás muy callado.

La serena voz de Gaara le hizo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que ya habían recorrido una cierta distancia.

─¿Eh?

─¿Estás preocupado por los exámenes finales?

Sonrió al recordar que las vacaciones de verano serían próximamente. Lo malo es que primero tenían que superar una horda de exámenes. Pero hasta la fecha todo estaba más o menos bajo control. No era el primero de su clase, sus notas no eran tan brillantes como las de Shino o Gaara, pero al menos podía decir con la cabeza en alto que en lo que llevaba de curso no había suspendido ningún examen.

─No. En realidad pensaba en otra cosa. ─Le miró curioso─. ¿Qué regalarías a alguien importante para ti el día de su cumpleaños?

─¿Cómo de importante? ─preguntó devolviéndole la mirada.

La risita bobalicona que escapó de los labios de Naruto junto con el suave rubor en las bronceadas mejillas captó su total atención. Vio los ojos azules vagar sin rumbo fijo, luciendo avergonzado al pensar en esa persona. ¿Quizá Naruto tenía novia? Nunca habían hablado sobre eso.

─Un amigo dattebayo.

─Un amigo ─reiteró poco convencido─. No te creo ─dijo con sinceridad─. Deberías ver tu cara en este momento. El regalo es para una novia, ¿cierto?

La risita de Naruto se transformó en una ligera carcajada que trató de sofocar rápidamente.

─Es para un amigo al que estimo mucho ─explicó brevemente.

─Claro, un amigo ─respondió con cierta incredulidad. Desde su punto de vista, nadie pondría esa expresión de tonto enamorado al pensar en un amigo. Sin duda se trataba de una novia─. Respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, cómprale algo bonito. Y unas flores, las mujeres aman las flores…

─¡Que no es para una chica! ─insistió interrumpiéndole─. En serio, es para un amigo.

Ambos suspiraron casi al unísono, Naruto empezando a frustrarse por la idea equivocada que se estaba creando su amigo; y Gaara porque finalmente decidió creerle, aunque seguía sin tener sentido para él esa cara de bobalicón al pensar en un amigo.

─Entonces es más sencillo, también eres hombre. Cómprale algo. ─Se encogió de hombros.

─¿Pero qué? Mi presupuesto es un poco escaso. Las cosas que me gustaría comprarle están fuera de mi alcance'ttebayo. Podría pedirle dinero a mis padres, pero me preguntarán para qué lo quiero y prefiero evitar eso.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara observaron de soslayo la expresión preocupada del otro.

─Ese amigo debe ser realmente especial. ¿Tan caras son las cosas que quieres comprarle que se salen de tu presupuesto? ─Naruto se limitó a guardar silencio, apartando la mirada con palpable incomodidad─. Bien… ─añadió después─, ¿por qué no le regalas algo hecho por ti mismo?

─¿Algo como qué? ─preguntó con interés─. No soy bueno en las manualidades.

─¿Sabes cocinar?, ¿y si le preparas un pastel hecho por ti mismo? Un clásico.

A Naruto no le pareció mala idea hasta que recordó que a Sasuke no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Desesperado se revolvió los cabellos con una mano. ¿Por qué el teme era tan complicado? Quizá podría preguntarle a Itachi, después de todo él conocía a Sasuke como la palma de su mano, sabría qué aconsejarle.

─Tendré en cuenta tu idea, Gaara ─respondió finalmente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

─¿Quién es ese amigo?, ¿le conozco?

─No. ─Su sonrisa se amplió─. Pero me gustaría presentártelo algún día, se llama Sasuke. ─Con confianza tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y tiró de él─. Y ahora démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Ambos aceleraron el paso, encaminándose a Ichiraku ramen. Allí habían quedado con Shikamaru y Temari, le hermana mayor de Gaara. Tras confirmar tiempo atrás que la chica que le gustaba a Shikamaru era hermana de Gaara, movió los hilos para propiciar encuentros entre ellos. Al principio a Gaara no le agradó nada saber que un tipo que no conocía en absoluto estaba interesado en su hermana, pero Naruto le aseguró que era un buen, y perezoso, hombre.

Los cuatro se habían reunido algunas veces en las últimas semanas. A Gaara parecía caerle mejor Shikamaru, ya que al inicio ni siquiera cruzaba palabra con él y se dedicaba a enviarle frías miradas. Lo que le incomodaba actualmente, era sospechar que a Temari también parecía agradarle bastante aquel tipo que era la pereza andante, aunque eso sí, había podido comprobar que era un muchacho muy inteligente. Era esa inteligencia lo que parecía prendar cada día más a Temari junto con aquel porte holgazán del chico.

Bien, Temari era tres años mayor que Shikamaru, Naruto y él; sabía que ella ya había tenido algún que otro novio y que era responsable y madura, pero… no podía evitar querer proteger a su hermana de posibles buitres.

─Gaara, ¿no tienes hambre?, ¿puedo comerme tu parte?

La voz de Naruto casi hablando en su oreja le hizo respingar y volver a la realidad. Bajó la mirada, viendo su tazón de ramen casi intacto, mientras que Naruto tenía frente a él tres tazones vacíos apilados. Miró a su derecha, donde Temari y Shikamaru casi terminaban sus propios tazones. Un tic le sacudió un ojo al escuchar a su hermana reír ante algún comentario de Shikamaru. Sus sospechas de que a ella le interesaba el amigo de Naruto cada vez se confirmaban más. Temari era bastante seria, no reía por cualquier cosa; sin embargo cuando estaba con Nara parecía transformarse.

─Gaara…

El llamado de Naruto una vez más le hizo espabilarse. Movió el tazón a un lado, posicionándolo entre ambos.

─No tengo mucha hambre, puedo compartirlo contigo.

─¡Bien! ─exclamó, abriendo y cerrando los palillos en su mano mientras se relamía.

Para Gaara que estaba al lado, fue audible la pequeña risita socarrona que dejó escapar su hermana, aunque trató de ignorarla.

─Mira, qué tiernos ─se mofó la rubia─. Compartiendo la comida como un par de enamorados.

Ahí ya no pudo ignorarla y le dedicó una fea mirada que haría amedrentarse al más osado, excepto a Temari. Sin embargo, a Naruto no pareció molestarle el comentario en absoluto, ya que soltó una ligera risita antes de continuar comiendo como si nada.

─¿Tu hermano también es gay? ─susurró Shikamaru.

─¿También? ─reiteró ella empleando el mismo tono confidente, arqueando una ceja.

─Ah… olvida mi pregunta ─desestimó al instante, continuando con su comida.

Pero aquel silencio no duró demasiado. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se aferró al brazo de Shikamaru.

─¿Tu amigo Naruto es gay? ─cuchicheó presa de la curiosidad. Quería confirmar su duda.

─Mujer, no seas curiosa ─habló perezoso.

─Si respondes mi duda, yo responderé la tuya.

Nara se mantuvo un momento en silencio, comiendo como si no estuviera sopesando la oferta de Temari. Si era complaciente, se ganaría unos puntos con ella. Aprovechando la cercanía que mantenían, susurró:

─Naruto es gay. Hace unas semanas su novio, o algo así como un amigo con derecho, le dejó.

─¿En serio? Parece que no le afectó mucho, desde que le vi la primera vez parece la felicidad personificada.

─En realidad no se vio muy afectado, quizá fue un alivio para él que Suigetsu le dejara ─supuso, encogiéndose de hombros. Probablemente no habían tenido una buena relación─. Desde entonces no he vuelto a verle. ─La miró─. ¿Y Gaara?

La chica apoyó un codo en la barra y recargó la barbilla en su mano, pensativa.

─Si te soy sincera… no lo sé.

─¿Eh? ─balbuceó confuso.

─Lo que oyes. ─Se acercó un poco más para asegurarse de que era escuchada exclusivamente por Shikamaru. El chico arrugó un poco el entrecejo, sintiéndose incómodo ante el calorcito que se acumuló en sus mejillas─. Nunca he visto a Gaara con alguien, tampoco me ha hablado alguna vez sobre que tenga interés por alguien. Así de simple.

Al otro lado, Gaara estrujó los palillos en su mano al ver de soslayo a su hermana demasiado cerca de ese tipo. Parecían hablarse con suma confianza, incluso estaban secreteando. Escuchó a Naruto comentar lo delicioso del ramen y lo mucho que le gustaba comer allí, viendo esta vez cuatro tazones vacíos apilados.

─Ahora comprendo por qué tu presupuesto es escaso.

─¿Por qué?

─Seguramente te gastas una buena parte en venir aquí a comer ramen, ¿me equivoco?

El rubio se rascó la nuca mientras dejaba escapar una risita, viéndose descubierto.

─No, no lo haces ─respondió poniéndose de pie─. Bien, ahora debo irme ─habló lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los tres.

─¿Ya? ─masculló el pelirrojo, tomándole de un brazo y acercándole para susurrarle─. No me dejes solo con estos dos, es incómodo.

─Lo siento, Gaara. Tengo que irme ya, quiero ver a un amigo.

Resignado, Gaara también se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas a la par que lo hacía el rubio.

─Entonces también me voy. Adiós ─expresó algo tosco, mirando a los que permanecían sentados.

─Naruto ─llamó Shikamaru─, ¿en serio tienes que irte? ─Le dedicó una fija mirada, deseando que se quedara. Nunca había estado solo con Temari.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Temari sacudió una mano.

─Deja que se vayan. No sé a ti, pero a mí me molesta estar todo el tiempo con carabina, ¿a ti no? ─preguntó, guiñándole un ojo.

Totalmente pasmado, Shikamaru no supo qué decir, pero el rubor en sus mejillas habló por él. Ante aquel comentario, Naruto se despidió y se marchó, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

─¿Has escuchado eso, Naruto? Nos llamó carabina ─masculló─. Ya no hay duda, a mi hermana le interesa ese tipo.

─¿Um? ─Le miró curioso─. Pero esa era la intención, ¿no? Por eso hemos estado saliendo los cuatro juntos, para que se conozcan y ver si puede haber algo entre ellos. Si los dos se gustan, todo está bien ─contestó con simpleza, como si el asunto no tuviera importancia. Al ver la seria expresión del otro, rió─. Deja de preocuparte tanto, tu hermana es mayor de edad, y me dijiste que tuvo otros novios antes, no es como si Shikamaru fuera un ogro y ella una princesa en apuros.

─Lo sé, pero…

─¡Relájate! ─exclamó animado, palmeándole un hombro─. Yo tomaré este camino. ─Señaló un callejón a la izquierda, sabía que Gaara no vivía en aquella dirección así que no podría acompañarle más─. Nos vemos mañana dattebayo ─se despidió, marchándose con cierta prisa.

─Adiós ─musitó.

En silencio posó la mano en el hombro que Naruto tocó. No sabía muy bien cómo había terminado teniendo por amigo a alguien tan hiperactivo y extrovertido. Pasó gran parte de su infancia sin un solo amigo, era demasiado reservado y tímido. Pero Naruto resultó ser tan insistente que fue imposible no terminar respondiendo a sus intentos de confraternizar con él.

Aunque trataba de cambiar y ser al menos un poco más abierto, le costaba horrores. Sus hermanos le dijeron que quizá estudiar magisterio infantil y estar rodeado de niños le ayudaría con su hermetismo. Al principio lo descartó por completo. Si de por sí le era complicado relacionarse con adultos e incluso con personas de su edad, peor sería con niños. Pero después de pensarlo más detenidamente, se animó a intentarlo, no tenía nada que perder pero sí algo que ganar. Y ahora que había conocido a Naruto no se arrepentía. Presentía que manteniéndose a su lado, ayudaría a transformar su carácter.

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan peculiar. Apenas habían iniciado sus estudios y Naruto ya ansiaba terminarlos para poder ejercer y verse rodeado de niños. En sus monólogos, su amigo explicaba que los niños son el futuro y que le emocionaba la idea de darles sus primeras enseñanzas, mostrarles el mundo y hermosos ideales para que fueran buenas personas en el futuro, ser alguien a quien esos pequeños recordaran con cariño al crecer. A él le parecía algo fantasioso, su trabajo se limitaría a enseñar y no a educar, pero Naruto aseguraba que era posible. Lo decía con tal convicción en su mirada, que a veces empezaba a creerle.

Una sutil expresión afable surcó su rostro.

─Uzumaki Naruto… ─musitó.

 **...**

A Naruto no le sorprendió demasiado encontrar a Konan en el apartamento de Itachi, lo que sí le dejó pasmado fue ver el estado lamentable en que el adulto le recibió. Normalmente Itachi era la pulcritud en persona, sin embargo, le había recibido con los cabellos algo despeinados, no mucho, pero no era normal en él; la ropa estaba mal acomodada, incluso tuvo la sensación de que terminaba de colocarse la camiseta mientras le abría la puerta. Y lo más llamativo de todo: el colorcito rosa resaltando en sus blancas mejillas y sus labios tenuemente enrojecidos.

Ingenuo, lo primero que pensó fue que había pillado a Itachi terminando de ducharse, pero segundos después, Konan salió de lo que presumiblemente era la habitación de Itachi mientras se atusaba el cabello y la ropa con las manos, y con el mismo ruborcito en las mejillas.

Vale, era todo un novato en asuntos carnales, pero hasta él se daba cuenta de que había interrumpido un momento de pareja, de esos que quería tener con Sasuke y que parecía imposible obtener. Forzándose a dejar la mente en blanco para no imaginar a la pareja haciendo cosas indecorosas, se disculpó dispuesto a irse, pero ellos le detuvieron. Así que con la vergüenza bullendo en su interior, tomó asiento con ellos mientras les explicaba que había ido allí buscando consejo para el regalo de cumpleaños de Sasuke. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el tiempo había pasado volando y ya llevaba una hora allí. Konan le había asegurado que el mejor regalo sería una cena íntima preparada por él mismo, y por otro lado, Itachi aportó las comidas favoritas de su hermano.

─Sigo pensando que es algo cursi dattebayo ─insistió, rascándose una mejilla con incomodidad.

─Tal vez, pero piénsalo: una cena a la luz de las velas creará un ambiente cálido y romántico entre vosotros, y probablemente después pasaréis a los besos y los jugueteos ─finalizó guiñándole un ojo con actitud cómplice─. La recompensa merecerá la pena.

En silencio meditó las palabras de la mujer. De acuerdo, merecía la pena el bochornoso momento romántico si después recibía besos y quién sabe si algo más. ¡Claro!, quizá un ambiente romántico encendería las necesidades sexuales de su pareja. Después de todo la idea no parecía tan descabellada.

─Tal vez no suena tan mal ─casi susurró.

─Por supuesto ─afirmó convencida─. También puedes prepararle un baño o darle un masaje. Un regalo con el corazón puede ser mejor que el regalo material más costoso, y ya que dices que tu presupuesto es escaso…

─Mi hermano agradecerá cualquier cosa que venga de ti, Naruto-kun ─aseguró Itachi con calma.

─Supongo ─respondió─. Pero es el primer cumpleaños de Sasuke que vamos a pasar juntos, me gustaría darle algo que realmente le guste.

El teléfono en su bolsillo vibró. Precisamente era un mensaje de Sasuke:

 _Acabo de salir del trabajo. ¿Vas a venir a casa?_

Sonrió al leer la última palabra. En algún momento de su relación, habían empezado a llamar "casa" ocasionalmente al apartamento de Sasuke. Su sonrisa se amplió y un rubor trepó a sus mejillas. Se sentía como si fuesen una pareja de casados. Al menos significaba que su novio le aceptaba lo suficiente en su vida como para decir que su apartamento era de ambos.

─Mira esa carita de enamorado surgiendo de la nada ─comentó Konan a su pareja, quien esbozó una sutil sonrisilla─. No hace falta preguntar de quién es el mensaje.

─Supongo que debo irme ya ─comentó ignorando el comentario de Konan mientras guardaba el teléfono, pero al instante vibró otra vez.

Curioso, vio que era otro mensaje de su novio:

 _¡Idiota, cabeza hueca, no me dejes el mensaje en visto y respóndeme!_

Infló las mejillas con fastidio y ahora sí con intención, guardó el teléfono y no respondió. Dudaba que la cena pudiera hacer florecer la vena romántica en Sasuke; es más, ¿existía en ese amargado? Bueno, se conformaba con activar sus necesidades sexuales.

Y ahora que pensaba aquello, deseó preguntarle a Itachi sobre ese asunto, pero le avergonzaba hablar sobre sexo con él y más estando Konan presente. A pesar de todo, pasó saliva con esfuerzo y trató de formular una pregunta:

─¿Vo-vosotros ya habéis…? ─Les señaló con la mano un poco temblorosa.

La pareja guardó silencio unos segundos, entendiendo completamente aquella pregunta a medias.

─Naruto-kun ─musitó sorprendido por la pregunta. ¿A qué venía esa indiscreta curiosidad?

─Eres un chico muy curioso, ¿no es así? ─Sonrió Konan como si nada.

─¡L-lo siento! ─exclamó poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, sacudiendo las manos con vergüenza─. ¡Es sólo que…! Bueno…

Si no recordaba mal, Itachi y Konan llevaban saliendo un mes más que Sasuke y él, y por la escena encontrada al llegar todo daba pie a sospechar que había interrumpido "algo"; probablemente ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero ¿cuándo fue la primera vez?, ¿cuántas veces lo han hecho? ¿Itachi y Konan iban muy rápido, o Sasuke y él muy lentos?

─¿Si respondo a tu intento de pregunta me dirás si tú lo has hecho con Sasuke? ─Rió ella.

─Konan ─masculló Itachi, sorprendido ante la desvergonzada proposición. No quería saber eso de su hermano.

─Sólo estoy bromeando.

El eco de un portazo alertó a ambos. Naruto se había escabullido sin despedirse siquiera.

─¿Debo tomar esa evasiva como un no? ─curioseó la mujer para sí misma.

A Itachi no le interesaba en absoluto saber si esos dos habían intimado, sin embargo, siendo Naruto un menor de edad aquello podría traerles problemas, especialmente a su hermano. Pero él no se metería en ese asunto. Sasuke debía tomar sus propias decisiones y hacerse responsable de ellas.

─¿Por qué Naruto quería saber eso? ─preguntó la mujer con intriga, y después soltó una risita floja─. ¿Tú crees que ellos ya habrán…?

─No quiero saberlo ─casi interrumpió─. Pero si yo estuviera en el lugar de Sasuke no lo haría, Naruto-kun es menor de edad, pueden tener problemas.

─Uh, qué serio te has puesto ─comentó deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el rostro de su pareja─. Si todo queda entre ellos, no debe de haber problema. Además, no es como si tu hermano estuviera obligando a Naruto a hacer algo que no quiere.

El hombre negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

─Es cierto que Naruto-kun está con mi hermano porque así lo quiere, pero Sasuke podría verse en apuros. Los Uzumaki podrían tomar medidas contra él. Aunque haya actuado de forma libre, al ser menor, Naruto-kun sigue siendo víctima ante la ley.

─Eso tiene fácil arreglo. ─Le restó importancia─. Los Uzumaki no deben saber sobre la relación de ellos hasta que Naruto sea mayor de edad.

─No parece mala idea, pero desde hace un tiempo Sasuke está siendo presionado por mi padre. Dice que es extraño que a su edad nunca haya llevado una novia a casa. Sasuke ha estado inventando falsas relaciones breves para sosegarle, aunque no funciona por mucho tiempo. No sé si a larga eso podría causarle problemas también.

─Sasuke debería hablarles sobre su orientación sexual. Es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que le plazca con su vida.

─Se nota que todavía no conoces lo suficiente a mi padre. ─Suspiró─. Es un hombre estricto, algo chapado a la antigua…

─¿Y tu madre?

─Ella es más… flexible. Pienso que quizá le sorprendería al principio saberlo, pero confío en que ella sí aceptaría a Sasuke.

Konan suspiró también. Aunque a duras penas Sasuke empezaba a tolerarla como la pareja de Itachi gracias a Naruto, comenzaba a compadecerse de él.

─Tu hermano no lo tiene fácil, ¿no es así?

─No demasiado. Pero a pesar de todo se nota que Naruto-kun le hace feliz.

 **...**

El cumpleaños de Sasuke llegó, y con él las vacaciones de verano de Naruto. Tenía un mes por delante para pasarlo con sus amigos, familia y pareja. Pero de momento lo importante era agasajar a Sasuke en su día especial.

Agradecía tener a Itachi y Konan como valedores, sin ellos habría sido más complicado. Para empezar, Itachi le prestó la llave del apartamento de Sasuke, y Konan le ayudó con la comida, especialmente con el postre: una pequeña tarta de chocolate amargo decorada con frutas del bosque.

Dio un respingo, bastante nervioso cuando escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar al tiempo que vibraba. Era Konan, quien acaba de marcharse hacia un escaso minuto.

─¿S-sí? ─balbuceó.

─El viejo buitre está llegando al nido ─susurró, hablando en clave.

─¿Viejo buitre? ─reiteró en un susurro─. ¿Te refieres a Sasuke'ttebayo?

─Obviamente. Casi me descubre, pero por suerte he sido rápida y me he ocultado en las escaleras cuando él abandonaba el ascensor.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo en el preciso momento en que escuchó las llaves encajando en la cerradura. Sin siquiera despedirse y hecho un manojo de nervios, colgó y puso el teléfono en modo silencio para no ser molestado. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la cocina, sin rumbo fijo, mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke?, ¿le gustaría la sorpresa?

Por otro lado, Sasuke dejó la mochila en el sofá con estudiado sigilo. Había notado que la puerta de su apartamento no estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Quizá Itachi estaba allí? Pero él siempre avisó las poquísimas veces que fue a su apartamento en su ausencia, para que supiera que le encontraría al llegar. No, sin duda no se trataba de Itachi. Alguien había burlado la cerradura y había entrado. Aquella persona o personas tal vez todavía seguían en el interior de su hogar.

Agudizando el oído pudo escuchar pasos presurosos, provenían de la cocina. Recorrió con la mirada su alrededor, buscando algo en su apartamento de estilo minimalista que pudiera usar para golpear de forma contundente. Bien, no había gran cosa allí con la que pudiera lograr ese cometido, eran cosas demasiado grandes o de tamaño perfecto pero inservibles como armas. Entonces se percató de un delicioso aroma a comida que le desconcertó por completo.

─¿Pero qué…? ─musitó.

Olvidando tomar algo para defenderse, caminó a la cocina con decisión mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón por si era necesario llamar a la policía.

De todas las opciones que esperó encontrar en la cocina, halló la más inesperada.

─¿Naruto? ─balbuceó totalmente sorprendido.

El nombrado detuvo su caminar errático y le miró, lucía inquieto como nunca antes. Después, sus ojos negros se desviaron a la mesa de la cocina. Varios platos con diferentes comidas estaban dispuestos sobre ella, y un elegante mantel blanco que sin duda sabía que no le pertenecía decoraba la mesa.

─Sa-Sasuke… ─intentó pronunciar, acercándose.

─¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿cómo has entrado?

Un efusivo abrazo que duró largos segundos fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Sasuke cada vez entendía menos, pero no rompió el abrazo y posó las manos en la espalda contraria.

─¡Feliz cumpleaños! ─exclamó, para a continuación tomarle de las mejillas y unir sus labios en un cariñoso apretón─. Eres un idiota ─soltó de sopetón─. De no ser por Itachi no habría sabido que hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

─No preguntaste.

Un tic asaltó una de las rubias cejas y sus manos se tensaron al tratar de contener el impulso de torturar a base de pellizcos las mejillas de su novio.

─¡No lo hagas parecer como si fuera culpa mía dattebayo! ─Suspiró─. ¿Qué persona no sabe el cumpleaños de su pareja después de cinco meses de relación? Me siento tonto, ¡y es tu culpa! ─Le señaló efusivo.

Pero Sasuke no le dio mayor relevancia al berrinche del otro, simplemente se limitó a estudiar la mesa de nuevo con la mirada.

─Todo esto… ¿lo has preparado tú? ─Estaba seguro de que Naruto había tenido que pasar horas en la cocina para preparar todo eso. Sus comisuras se alzaron, dispuesto a soltar un comentario burlón─. No tenía idea de que sabías cocinar, ¿será comestible? ─En realidad había un aroma delicioso en la cocina y tenía buen aspecto, era imposible que no fuera comestible; pero todo fuera para molestar al dobe.

─¿¡Por quién me tomas!? ─refunfuñó indignado, empujándole─. En las clases de cocina del instituto aprendí mucho. Mi madre también me ha enseñado algunas cosas.

Cuando Sasuke estaba por creer las palabras de su novio, divisó el pastel sobre la encimera. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Konan.

─¿Y eso? ─Señaló el postre.

─¡Oh! ─Lo tomó y se lo mostró más de cerca─. Un pastel de chocolate amargo para mi amargado favorito. ─Sonrió.

─Muy gracioso ─farfulló con voz monocorde.

─¿Y?, ¿qué te parece?

─Te ha ayudado Konan, ¿cierto? ─afirmó sin ninguna duda.

Al verse descubierto, la sonrisa de Naruto vaciló, pero lo disimuló dándole la espalda con la excusa de colocar el postre nuevamente sobre la encimera. A pesar de que Konan insistió, finalmente descartó colocar velas sobre la mesa, le parecía excesivamente cursi. Pero sí aceptó el mantel que le prestó la mujer.

─Era mucho que preparar y yo solo no podía, me faltaba tiempo. Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo preparar el pastel ─confesó.

─Y has entrado aquí gracias a Itachi ─afirmó de nuevo.

─Así es. ─Asintió, y le miró con preocupación─. Pero no te enfades con él, sólo quería ayudarme.

En silencio Sasuke negó y tomó a Naruto del brazo con amabilidad, acercándole a la mesa en una invitación a tomar asiento.

─Es un poco pronto para cenar, pero está bien ─dijo finalmente, tomando asiento.

─¿Entonces te gusta? ─cuestionó con repentina ilusión─. En realidad, después de pensarlo mucho había decidido regalarte un fin de semana en un balneario para que te relajaras por el estrés del trabajo ─explicó sentándose frente al otro─. Pero… los balnearios son caros, y no tengo tanto dinero'ttebayo ─se excusó avergonzado─. ¡Pero te prometo que cuando empiece a trabajar te lo regalaré!

El adulto liberó una risita casi imperceptible, resoplando por la nariz. Sin esperar más, sirvieron porciones de diferentes comidas en sus platos y empezaron a comer. En realidad no le importaba recibir regalos, simplemente con pasar el día con Naruto estaba bien para él.

Y tenía la tranquilidad de saber que ninguno de sus familiares pasaría por allí, ya que habían acordado celebrar su cumpleaños el domingo, en casa de sus padres. Ya había recibido felicitaciones a través de llamadas de ellos.

─Para cuando termines tus estudios y comiences a trabajar, el estrés del trabajo ya me habrá matado.

─¡No bromees con eso! ─protestó inquieto. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, paulatinamente su expresión se volvió pensativa y se llevó una mano a la barbilla─. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón ─casi susurró. Al ver que Sasuke le miraba con interés, prosiguió─. Debería empezar a trabajar ya ─sentenció decidido.

─¿Qué?

A Sasuke no podía desagradarle más la idea. Debido a su trabajo y los estudios de Naruto, no se veían tanto como les gustaría. El hecho de que nunca protestara sobre ello en voz alta no significaba que no le molestara. Si su novio decidía trabajar, debería hacerlo durante las horas que le dedicaba a él. ¿Entonces cuándo podrían verse?

─Ni hablar ─dictaminó algo severo.

─¿Ah? ─cuestionó sorprendido. No esperaba que Sasuke fuera a negarse. De nuevo salía a relucir aquella actitud mandona que le fastidiaba─. ¿Por qué no?

El otro se tomó su tiempo para responder, meditando qué decir. No estaba dispuesto a confesar la verdad, sería vergonzoso.

─Deberías centrarte en tus estudios.

─No dejaré mis estudios de lado. Sería un trabajo de media jornada.

Un resoplido de molestia abandonó los labios del adulto, maldiciendo la hora en que su comentario le dio la idea al otro de ponerse a trabajar.

─¿Por qué quieres trabajar? Hasta donde sé, tu familia no está mal económicamente.

─Y no lo está ─confirmó─. Pero me fastidia esto.

─¿Esto? ─reiteró monocorde, alzando una ceja.

─Es tu cumpleaños y no he podido regalarte algo caro y bonito ─explicó bajando la mirada en una mezcla entre vergüenza y enojo─. Ni siquiera en los meses que llevamos saliendo he podido comprarte algo, y tú me has regalado este móvil caro… Incluso cuando salimos juntos la mayoría de las veces tú pagas todo, ¡quiero retribuirte!

Sasuke parpadeó un poco sorprendido, no imaginaba que Naruto se sentía de esa forma. Sin embargo, seguía disgustándole la idea de que trabajara. No quería regalos caros, quería a Naruto, con eso era más que suficiente.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que un regalo costoso me iba a agradar más que esta cena? ─cuestionó finalmente, sin mirarle mientras se llevaba un poco de comida a la boca─. Ya te lo dije, no quiero que me retribuyas.

─Pe-pero yo quiero hacerlo ─rebatió un poco sorprendido, ¿de verdad a Sasuke le gustaba su regalo?─. No quiero ser un mantenido hasta que termine mis estudios y logre obtener un trabajo dattebayo.

─Bien, si tanto insistes puedes retribuirme cuando termines tus estudios y encuentres un trabajo ─concedió en un intento de finalizar esa conversación.

No muy conforme, Naruto removió un poco la comida en su plato. La idea de trabajar le parecía atractiva. Además, Sasuke no era su padre, no podía ordenarle qué hacer o no hacer. Lo comentaría con sus padres cuando encontrara un momento oportuno, seguro que ellos sí estarían de acuerdo.

─¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

La pregunta de Sasuke le tomó por sorpresa y le hizo olvidar el asunto del trabajo. A su novio le interesaba saber sobre él.

─¡El diez de octubre! ─exclamó esbozando una sonrisa─. Y ya sé lo que quiero que me regales…

─Aja… ─farfulló. ¿Quién decía que no quería ser un mantenido?

─Quiero una copia de la llave de tu apartamento. ─Unió las manos en señal de súplica y adoptó aquella expresión de niño regañado que solía emplear con Minato para ablandar su corazón─. Por favor…

─¿…la llave de mi apartamento? ─reiteró entre sorprendido y confuso.

─¿No te agrada la idea? Bien, entonces supongo que puedo pedir como regalo de cumpleaños que me desvirgues ─comentó campante.

En décimas de segundo, Sasuke empezó a toser de forma copiosa al sentir atragantarse con la porción de comida que acababa de tragar. Se golpeó el pecho con violencia y suspiró hondo cuando la comida finalmente pasó a través de su garganta. Después bebió agua con desesperación bajo la sorprendida mirada de Naruto.

─¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

─Idiota… ─farfulló un poco sonrojado, pero Naruto no sabía decir si era de vergüenza, por el insistente golpe de tos, o por ambas cosas─. ¿Cómo dices esas cosas tan de repente?

─No se me ocurre otra forma de decirlo que no sea de repente. ─Se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse ante el regaño. Se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa, mirándole lleno de decisión─. Sasuke, yo estoy listo. Para mi cumpleaños ya llevaremos saliendo ocho meses, estaría bien hacerlo para entonces.

─De acuerdo, si tanto quieres la llave te la daré ─comentó, fingiendo con descaro no haber escuchado lo que dijo su novio.

Derrotado, Naruto se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla. De nuevo era rechazado. La idea de que no despertaba deseo en Sasuke martilleaba en su cabeza de nuevo. Si Sasuke no le deseaba, ¿por qué demonios estaba con él? No lo entendía.

─Sasuke ─le llamó, empujando a un lado su plato casi vacío─, ¿tú me deseas? ─preguntó directo una vez más.

No quería permanecer más tiempo con esa duda.

─No es momento para hablar sobre eso, dobe.

Si Naruto continuaba con aquel tipo de comentarios y preguntas, Sasuke sospechaba que ese sería su último cumpleaños, ya que acabaría muriendo de un infarto.

─¡Me da igual! Yo te deseo, ¡te deseo muchísimo'ttebayo! ─confesó recargándose una vez más sobre la mesa, con los ojos resplandecientes por un nuevo brillo de decisión─. Sueño contigo, sueño que me tocas, que me besas, que me…

─Suficiente ─interrumpió un poco acelerado. No quería escuchar más. Era demasiado confirmar que Naruto se sentía igual que él.

─Sasuke… no comprendo por qué estás conmigo. ─Suspiró abatido─. Es como si la idea de que tengamos sexo te… repugnara.

Una sensación de _déjà vu_ invadió a ambos, recordando el día en que Sasuke expuso su inseguridad en aquella relación. El pelinegro respiró profundamente, intentando serenar su agitado corazón. Naruto no entendía lo difícil que era para él mantenerse inmutable cada día, como si su simple presencia no despertara su instinto sexual. Lo frustrante que era darle palmaditas en la cabeza, un simple abrazo o un beso casto cuando en realidad quería devorarle y disfrutar su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza sin olvidar ningún rincón.

Pero su conciencia… su maldita conciencia le frenaba una y otra vez. Le paralizaba, le gritaba que marcara distancia.

Naruto era menor, no debía aprovecharse. No. No podía.

─Me ofendes, Naruto ─pronunció con estudiada solemnidad.

─¿Qué? ─atinó a decir, consternado.

─Lo haces parecer como si lo único que quisiera de ti es tu cuerpo. No soy esa clase de tipo, ¿sabes? ─fingió un tono ligeramente indignado, arrugando un poco el ceño.

No se le ocurría otra forma para salir del paso. Vio a su novio inclinar el rostro en señal de arrepentimiento por su actitud. Suspiró aliviado en su interior, preguntándose si había logrado aplacar a la hormona con patas.

─Lo siento, no quise decir eso dattebayo.

─Está bien, no tiene importancia ─desestimó al instante. En realidad no estaba enojado en absoluto. De nuevo con movimientos estudiados, se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la cocina en una huida disimulada─. Iré a darme un baño. ─Era mejor mantener la distancia un momento. Conociendo a Naruto, sabía que volvería a atacar.

─De acuerdo. Um, Sasuke… ─Le detuvo con su llamado.

─¿Sí?

─¿Qué te parece si después salimos un poco? ─preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Como casi siempre, los planes de Sasuke constaban de acurrucarse en el sofá junto a Naruto y dejar correr el tiempo hablando, viendo la televisión o besándose. Pero después de las molestias que se había tomado su novio para darle aquella sorpresa, y la forma en que acababa de rechazarle, sintió cierto remordimiento.

─Me parece bien ─respondió antes de seguir su camino.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Naruto permaneció de pie en la cocina por un momento, meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba un poco avergonzado por su actitud.

─Soy un bocazas ─se reprendió en un susurro, comenzando a limpiar la mesa.

Aunque por otro lado, las palabras de Sasuke habían dejado entrever que lo suyo era algo más que un simple deseo. Sasuke quería de él algo más que su cuerpo. No lo había dicho directamente, pero su comentario quiso decir eso, era evidente. No era tan tonto.

Sasuke le quería tanto como él. El descubrimiento le dejó con un rubor en las mejillas durante minutos, mientras colocaba todo en el lavavajillas. Siendo así, su relación con Sasuke tenía futuro. Tal vez el problema no era que Sasuke no le deseara, quizá se contenía para no hacerle pensar que sólo quería su cuerpo. Sí, eso tenía sentido. Nunca lo había pensado desde aquella perspectiva.

Largos minutos después, Sasuke abandonó el baño vistiendo una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Con actitud distraída doblaba los puños de la camisa hasta acomodarlos a la altura de los codos.

─Qué guapo… ─susurró Naruto cuando le vio al salir de la cocina. Sólo le faltaba lucir unas gafas de sol y parecería una estrella de cine, pero acababa de anochecer, así que eran innecesarias.

─¿Has dicho algo? ─Le miró.

─No, sólo… ─Se rascó una mejilla, sonriendo ligeramente─. Sólo pensaba que quizá yo debería haberme arreglado un poco también.

Entonces Sasuke miró el atuendo de su novio. Naruto vestía bastante informal: pantalón deportivo hasta las rodillas, zapatillas y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta, pero no por eso lucía mal.

─No te sientas incómodo, está bien así ─respondió con simpleza, llevándose una mano al hombro contrario para masajear la adolorida zona del trapecio.

─¿Te duele? ─Se preocupó, acercándose.

─Un poco ─confesó lo obvio.

─Pasas demasiadas horas sentado.

─Aunque quisiera no puedo evitarlo, dobe. Es mi trabajo.

Queriendo hacer algo por su pareja, y recordando los consejos de Konan, Naruto guió a Sasuke al sofá, donde le instruyó que tomara asiento. Después, se posicionó tras el respaldo del sofá.

─No sé por qué quieres que me siente, ¿no íbamos a salir?

─Después. Primero te daré un masaje. ¡Vas a recibir el mejor masaje de toda tu vida!

─Mn… perdona si no salto de alegría, pero dudo de tus dotes como masajista ─se mofó, aunque su expresión era bastante seria en ese momento. No sabía si dejar sus tensos hombros a disposición de ese atolondrado.

─Tonterías ─desestimó con un ademán─. Lo único que calma a mamá cuando se convierte en una bestia sangrienta enfadada por cualquier cosa es un masaje en los hombros, en los pies, o ambos. A estas alturas de mi vida soy un experto masajista ─presumió─, y papá también.

Sasuke tragó saliva con pesadez. ¿Kushina una bestia sangrienta? Tomaría nota mental de no hacer enfadar jamás a Kushina. Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando las manos de su novio aparecieron desde atrás y empezaron a desabotonar su camisa.

─Alto ahí, ¿qué crees que haces?

─Quítate la camisa para que pueda masajearte. ¡Ah!, y también necesito algo para lubricar mis manos y que puedan deslizarse mejor por tu piel. ─Cuando apenas había desabotonado la mitad de la camisa, sus manos fueron retenidas─. ¿Ocurre algo?

El cerebro de Sasuke trabajaba a marchas forzadas barajando los pros y los contras de aquella situación. ¿Quitarse la camisa?, ¿lubricar las manos de Naruto? Aquello quizá podría desviarse hacia situaciones a las que era mejor no acercarse. Conocía lo impetuoso y descarado de Naruto, y era probable que no se limitara a un simple masaje.

─Déjalo, así está bien.

─Pero si masajeo sin lubricar mis manos puedo irritar tu piel, y si me das algo para lubricar mis manos y no te quitas la camisa puedo mancharla'tteba ─explicó confuso.

─He dicho que está bien.

Sin comprender aquella insistencia, Naruto se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

─De acuerdo.

Un involuntario y sutil respingo sacudió el cuerpo de Sasuke cuando las manos contrarias se colaron dentro de su ahora holgada camisa, posándose sobre los hombros. Escuchó una suave risita a su espalda.

─¿Tengo las manos frías? Lo lamento.

Sasuke no respondió. Las manos de Naruto no estaban frías, al contrario; pero la sacudida en su cuerpo fue inevitable cuando sus pieles se tocaron. No había por qué inquietarse, Naruto sólo iba a masajear sus hombros, no una zona estimulante.

Con aquel pensamiento, suspiró y cerró los ojos dispuesto a relajarse.

─¡Wouh! Tienes mucha tensión acumulada aquí, Sasuke ─comentó sorprendido, masajeando despacio la zona del trapecio en ambos hombros.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos en silencio en los que Naruto se afanaba en suavizar aquella tensión.

─Debo reconocer que no eres un desastre como pensé.

─¿Lo ves? Y sería más placentero para ti si te quitaras la camisa, te recostaras y me dieras algo para lubricar mis manos ─insistió.

¿Placentero?, ¿quitarse la camisa?, ¿recostarse?, ¿lubricar? Al instante Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y fingió no haber escuchado lo último, limitándose a guardar silencio. Aunque empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo, el tacto de las manos en sus hombros le estaba gustando demasiado. Se obligó a recordar que Naruto no estaba haciendo un masaje erótico ni mucho menos. De seguir así, la tensión aumentaría en vez de disminuir.

Tras un breve silencio más, Naruto se inclinó ligeramente con la intención de pedirle a Sasuke que tratara de relajar los hombros, pero al verle con los ojos cerrados guardó silencio. En cambio, sus ojos entonces captaron el torso que la camisa a medio desabotonar dejaba ver. Lo recorrió a detalle. Era la primera vez que veía su torso, y al instante los deseos de tocarlo al menos un poco le invadieron.

Reprendiéndose a sí mismo mentalmente, se mordió el labio inferior. Después de lo ocurrido en la cocina, lo mejor sería no insistir, al menos por hoy.

Pero la piel de Sasuke era suave al tacto, le tentaba el peculiar tono blanco que contrastaba con el suave rosado de los pezones. Las ansias retorcieron su estómago y agitaron ligeramente su respiración. Si intentaba algo, el teme le detendría, y no quería discutir con él. ¡Pero ansiaba tocarle! A menudo se sentía como una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar, y Sasuke era el tipo de la película que siempre cortaba el cable adecuado para detener la explosión en el último segundo.

Ese día confirmó su escaso autocontrol cuando finalmente se inclinó un poco más y acarició la blanca piel del cuello con su aliento, sus manos dejaron de masajear la carne para comenzar a acariciar la piel. Al instante percibió un suave estremecimiento en su pareja.

─¿Qué…?

─¿Por qué no te relajas? ─le susurró con suavidad, humedeciéndose los labios antes de posarlos finalmente en el blanco cuello.

Con impaciencia deslizó sus manos al torso, acariciándolo con las palmas, pero al instante Sasuke le tomó de las muñecas.

─Naruto, el masaje. Céntrate ─ordenó conciso, tratando de sonar severo.

Cada día era más difícil frenar a Naruto y frenarse a sí mismo. Era agotador. Por momentos Naruto no se mostraba como la hormona con patas que era, se mantenía relajado y era sencillo convivir con él; pero otros días su deseo parecía explotar y desbordarse, y era complicado sosegarle.

Maldita y hormonada época adolescente, pensó con frustración.

Escuchó el gemidito de protesta que emitió Naruto, en desacuerdo con su orden. Los besos continuaron en su cuello y las inquietas manos toquetearon todo lo que podían a pesar de estar apresadas por las muñecas.

Interiormente alarmado, se movió a un lado para poder encararle al recordar la marca en su cuello que se vio obligado a ocultar durante días.

─Si me haces un chupetón otra vez, te castraré ─amenazó dedicándole una mirada ruda.

─Ugh… ─Tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

Aquella amenaza mataría la libido a cualquiera, pero pasado el susto inicial Naruto se limitó a soltar una sonrisilla traviesa. En realidad no tenía intención de hacerle un chupetón, pero Sasuke no tenía por qué saberlo.

─Si no quieres una marca en tu cuello, mantén mi boca ocupada y lejos de tu cuello'ttebayo.

Sin querer dejarle tiempo a Sasuke de decir algo que probablemente sería alguna nueva amenaza, atrapó su boca en un suave beso. Le escuchó gruñir bajito y refunfuñar en medio del beso, seguramente dedicándole toda clase de improperios ante su insolencia, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Mientras no diera por finalizado el contacto entre sus bocas, lo demás no importaba.

Atrapó el labio inferior de Sasuke entre los suyos, jugueteando y lamiéndolo.

El comentario de Naruto había disparado la imaginación de Sasuke. Se le ocurrían varias formas de mantener aquella boca ocupada y lejos de su cuello, y cada una era más placentera que la anterior. Estaba seguro que de pedírselo o sugerírselo, Naruto aceptaría complacerle con su boca sin dudarlo. Quizá era debido a su corta edad, pero parecía no amedrentarse con nada.

No era la primera vez que terminaba arrollado por el ímpetu de Naruto, y sabía que tampoco sería la última. Por otro lado, cada día estaba más hastiado de refrenar sus impulsos. No era de piedra. De repente le parecía estúpido el hecho de que, teniendo un novio que se mostraba tan dispuesto en querer complacerle, alejarle una y otra vez.

Es más, ahora ni siquiera recordaba por qué había estado alejando a Naruto constantemente.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en sus bocas acariciándose con deseo, en sus lenguas que se reconocían ansiosas. En los inquietos dedos que trazaban suaves círculos alrededor de sus pezones, estimulándolos después con leves pellizcos. Sofocó un sonido entre sus bocas que expresaba claramente que aquellas atenciones no le disgustaban.

Motivado por ello, Naruto se afanó en torturar con sus manos los ahora erectos pezones. Estaba un poco inquieto, nunca había llegado tan lejos como ahora. Deseaba hacer sentir mejor a Sasuke, pero su falta de experiencia le creaba inseguridad. Sus dudas volaron lejos cuando una mano se posó en su nuca y se enredó en sus cabellos, profundizando más el contacto entre sus bocas si es que se podía. Abandonó los estimulados pezones y a tientas se ocupó de desabotonar los pocos botones restantes, abriendo completamente la camisa y teniendo a su disposición el torso de su pareja.

Acarició el firme estómago y finalmente liberaron sus bocas. Sus miradas se encontraron llenas de anhelo, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Las piernas de Naruto temblaban de la emoción, incapaz de sostenerse en pie mucho tiempo más; mientras que la piel de Sasuke hormigueaba gustosa por la atención recibida. Las agradables sensaciones descendían hacia su entrepierna, haciendo crecer en él la idea de sugerirle a Naruto que le brindara atención en aquella zona con su osada boca. No protestó en absoluto cuando las manos descendieron por su estómago hasta alcanzar el borde del pantalón, desabotonándolo.

─Puedo darte el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de tu vida ─susurró sugerente, jugueteando con el borde del pantalón de Sasuke, esperando su reacción.

─¿Sí?, ¿cuál?

─Yo… desnudo, en tu cama. ─Se movió ligeramente para continuar susurrándole directamente al oído─. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Sonrió ligeramente, complacido al percibir el sutil estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de su pareja al tiempo que dejaba escapar un casi inaudible jadeo. Por una vez a Sasuke parecía no desagradarle la idea. Por fin llevarían su relación al siguiente nivel, lo había esperado tanto…

─Vamos a tu habitación ─invitó.

Los golpes en la puerta los asustaron igual que si una bomba hubiera caído sobre ellos, haciéndoles alejarse como si fueran imanes que se repelen. Sasuke se había puesto de pie de un salto, mientras que Naruto había caído al suelo, liberando una queja cuando sus nalgas se resintieron por el golpe. Sus temblorosas piernas no habían aguantado el sobresalto.

─¿Sasuke? ─Se escuchó tras la puerta la voz preocupada de Karin─. ¿Estás bien? Hemos escuchado un ruido.

¿Hemos?, reiteró en sus mentes la pareja a la misma vez.

─Aparta, Karin. ─Ahora fue Juugo quien habló─. Echaré la puerta abajo, quizá le ha ocurrido algo a Sasuke.

─Si Sasuke ha muerto me quedaré con su televisor de plasma. ─Se escuchó la desinteresada voz de Suigetsu.

─¡No seas idiota! ─reprendió la chica, y acto seguido se escuchó una queja de Suigetsu probablemente por algún golpe recibido.

─¡Sólo bromeaba, bruja!

Cuando la puerta recibió el primer golpe bruto, Sasuke y Naruto reaccionaron con un respingo. Actuando por impulso y temiendo que tiraran la puerta abajo, el rubio fue raudo a abrirla, encontrando a Karin zarandeando a Suigetsu como si éste fuese un muñeco de trapo, y a un hombre bastante alto de cabellos naranjas preparado para golpear de nuevo la puerta.

─Ah… ¿hola? ─balbuceó.

─¿Tú? ─cuestionó Karin llena de sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el tipo alto y que no tenía ni idea de quién era le hizo a un lado mientras expresaba su preocupación por Sasuke.

─¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Sasuke?, ¿está bien?

Los otros dos adultos ingresaron tras Juugo, pero se detuvieron al encontrar a Sasuke en un estado que daba pie a pensar mal a cualquiera: el pantalón desabotonado y revelando una pequeña parte de la ropa interior, la camisa abierta de par en par, los labios y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidos… Y luego estaba Naruto, del que no se habían percatado apenas debido a la preocupación por Sasuke, pero el chico tenía los labios y las mejillas igual de enrojecidos, y el cabello algo revuelto.

Gracias al pesado silencio y las intensas miradas, el pelinegro finalmente reaccionó y presuroso empezó a acomodarse la ropa.

─¿Q-qué estáis haciendo aquí? ─Trató de sonar hosco, pero su voz había temblado por un instante. Casi se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto, y Naruto estaba en el mismo estado.

Sin darle tiempo a Karin de decir algo, Suigetsu expresó su fastidio ante la escena encontrada dando un paso al frente y alzando un puño.

─¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Naruto, eh?! ─exclamó, sintiendo inevitablemente el picotazo de los celos.

─¡Idiota! ─exclamó Karin estrellando el puño en la cabeza de su amigo─. ¿Acaso estás ciego? ¡Es evidente que era Naruto quien le estaba haciendo algo a Sasuke! ─aseguró señalando a los nombrados─. ¡Ni se te ocurra marcar el cuello de Sasuke de nuevo, no sabes los problemas que tuvo con eso! ─se dirigió ahora a su primo, quien negó un poco nervioso.

─¿Qué sabrás tú? ─replicó Suigetsu, acariciándose la zona golpeada.

Ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar un gruñido de Juugo. Era mejor calmarse antes de que mostrara su carácter irascible.

─E-estamos aquí para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, Sasuke ─habló Karin, repentinamente sumisa. Juugo era capaz de lanzarles a todos por la ventana en un ataque de ira─. Te hemos comprado algo.

─Que conste que yo he aportado en contra de mi voluntad… ¡ugh! ─Trató de decir Suigetsu, pero un codazo disimulado de la chica en el costado le silenció.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Sasuke caminó al baño y se encerró allí, dejando un pesado silencio en la sala. Automáticamente las miradas de los tres adultos recayeron sobre Naruto, que al verse observado empezó a silbar con falso aire despreocupado y a mirar su alrededor.

─Hace un bonito día'ttebayo, ¿cierto? ─Sonrió nervioso.

─Ya es de noche, tonto ─respondió Karin, acomodándose las gafas con un movimiento airado y cruzándose de brazos después.

─Cierto. ─Se rascó la nuca un poco inquieto, ignorando al insulto.

En silencio Juugo se plantó frente a Naruto, causándole un escalofrío a éste. La estatura de Juugo le imponía.

─Así que tú eres Naruto ─habló cordial, extendiéndole una mano─. Soy Juugo, amigo de Sasuke. Tenía ganas de conocerte.

Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la mano con intención de estrechar la contraria cuando Karin lo evitó dándole un manotazo contundente.

─Yo que tú no lo haría, Juugo. Quién sabe dónde estuvo esa mano antes de que llegáramos ─comentó perspicaz.

─No estoy muy seguro de qué estás pensando ─comentó Naruto─. Pero no…

─Como sea ─desestimó Juugo─. Al final nunca pasaste por el zoo con Sasuke, así que me quedé con las ganas de conocerte.

Sin entender absolutamente nada, el rubio ladeó la cabeza.

─¿Pasar por el zoo?, ¿por qué dattebayo?

De inmediato Juugo clavó una severa mirada en Suigetsu, quien sintiéndose sudar frío corrió detrás del sofá, usando el mueble como escudo protector. Recordaba que le entregó unas entradas para que se las hiciera llegar a la pareja. Ahora entendía por qué Sasuke y Naruto jamás pasaron por el zoológico, Suigetsu no cumplió con lo prometido.

Al estar tan distanciado con Naruto y no encontrar el menor rastro de éste durante un buen tiempo, Suigetsu jamás pudo lograr que fuera al zoológico con él. Tampoco quiso darle su entrada y la de Sasuke tal y como Juugo se lo dijo. Y para rematar, después se vio obligado a decir adiós a sus sentimientos gracias al idiota de Sasuke-me gusta joderte la vida-Uchiha.

─¡Lo olvidé! ─mintió, excusándose.

La expresión de Juugo se suavizó y sacó su cartera, hurgando en ella para extenderle dos papelitos a Naruto quien los tomó un poco desconcertado.

─Son entradas para el zoológico donde trabajo.

─¡Woah! ¿En serio? ─Las aferró en sus manos con una sonrisa ilusionada─. ¡Gracias, Juugo!

─Estaría bien si un día vas con Sasuke. Haré que os dejen entrar en la piscina de los delfines para tocarlos, o quizá participar en el espectáculo de las aves ─prometió.

─¡Eso sería maravilloso! ─exclamó eufórico, apretando las entradas contra su pecho. A pesar de su apariencia, empezaba a agradarle Juugo.

La puerta del baño finalmente se abrió, revelando al cumpleañero.

─¿Qué es este escándalo?

Un borrón rojizo saltó a los brazos de Sasuke. Para cuando éste quiso reaccionar, Karin le abrazaba tan efusiva como solía hacerlo Naruto.

─¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke! ─Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir o hacer algo, le soltó y le extendió una pequeña caja verde envuelta con un lazo rojo─. Entre los tres hemos comprado esto para ti. Esperamos que te guste.

─No era necesario ─respondió tomando la cajita.

Con parsimonia se deshizo del pomposo moño rojo y abrió la caja, revelando un imponente reloj de acero. Un Rolex Yacht-master. Parpadeó sorprendido y miró a sus amigos. Era un regalo realmente costoso, ahora entendía por qué lo habían comprado entre los tres.

─¿Te gusta? ─preguntó ella─. En el trabajo siempre te veo mirando la hora en tu teléfono. Así será más cómodo.

─Reloj de acero, cristal de zafiro, esfera de plata, resistente al agua… ─comenzó a explicar Suigetsu con cierto tedio, como si fuera el vendedor del reloj─. Sigo pensando que es demasiado para ti y no lo mereces, pero Juugo y Karin insistieron. ─Rodó la mirada.

En silencio Sasuke tomó el reloj, y entregándole la caja a Karin procedió a poner el regalo en su muñeca. Suigetsu tenía razón, no lo merecía.

─Gracias, chicos ─les dijo, dedicándoles una expresión afable.

─¡Wouh! ¡Un Rolex! ─exclamó Naruto acercándose y tomando a Sasuke de la muñeca para contemplar mejor el regalo.

Pero después, en el fondo sintió una ligera punzada de envidia. No porque quisiera un Rolex, sino porque le habría gustado ser él quien le hiciera semejante regalo. Un reloj tan elegante como el propio Sasuke lo era.

" _En el trabajo siempre te veo mirando la hora en tu teléfon_ o."

Y Karin… ella había sido lo suficientemente despierta como para percibir qué necesitaba Sasuke. Y él, que también pasaba todos los días a su lado no lo había notado. Pero de cualquier forma, aunque lo hubiera notado, no podría pagar un Rolex ni en dos vidas. No mientras siguiera sin un trabajo. ¡Definitivamente tenía que empezar a trabajar!

Decidiendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, Suigetsu alzó una mano a modo de despedida, dispuesto a marcharse.

─Bien, yo ya me voy…

No tuvo tiempo de decir algo más porque Karin le había retenido tomándole del brazo.

─No vas a ir a ningún lado ─reprendió severa─. Vamos a celebrar con Sasuke, y te vas a reconciliar con él ─ordenó─. Ya es hora de que dejéis de comportaros como tontos.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, Suigetsu tomó a Karin de los hombros y la acercó lo suficiente como para poder hablarle al oído en voz baja.

─No sé tú, pero a mí no me apetece ver a esos dos juntos restregándome su felicidad por la cara. No soy masoquista.

─¡No me hables así al oído, idiota! ─exclamó avergonzada, propinándole un puñetazo.

Naruto miró asombrado cómo el golpe de la chica lanzaba a Suigetsu hasta la cocina, por suerte la puerta estaba abierta, sino quizá la habría partido por la fuerza que llevaba. Por otro lado Sasuke no se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas; y Juugo cerró los ojos y trató de respirar hondo para serenarse. Se acercó a Sasuke, deseando sentirse contagiado por su calma mientras Naruto corría dentro de la cocina.

─¿Estás bien, Suigetsu? ─cuestionó preocupado, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

─Ugh, sí… Soy inmune a los ataques de ira de esa bruja ─renegó sacudiéndose la ropa.

─Eh… Suigetsu ─le llamó casi de inmediato, aprovechando que estaban solos─. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí'ttebayo?, ¿hice algo que te molestó?

El otro suspiró, siendo tomado por sorpresa con aquellas preguntas repentinas. Se acarició la mejilla en la que había recibido el golpe.

─Está claro que no puedes darme lo que yo quiero de ti ─respondió, confirmando a Naruto que las sospechas de su novio eran ciertas. Suigetsu no aceptaba su amistad, quería más─. Si prefieres al frígido de Sasuke, bien, que te aproveche.

─Sasuke no es frígido ─aseguró ceñudo─. Es sólo que…

─Es sólo que no quiere desvirgarte. Tú mismo se lo dijiste a tu amiga ─expuso con descaro, señalando lo obvio mientras se encogía de hombros─. ¿O acaso ya lo ha hecho? ─Trató de tragarse los celos que empezaban a bullir ante esa posibilidad, después de todo esos dos ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo y la escena encontrada al llegar daba pie a pensar muy mal.

Esperó una respuesta, pero a pesar de que Naruto había abierto la boca con intención de decir algo, finalmente inclinó el rostro con turbación.

Sintiéndose aliviado, rió.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso? ─preguntó Naruto con cierto fastidio.

─Tú, y el hecho de verte esperando algo que no va a ocurrir.

─¿Qué sabrás tú? ─indignado alzó un poco el tono de voz.

─Conozco a Sasuke mejor que tú, así que te guste o no, sé más que tú ─aseguró con aire entendedor─. Y sé… que Sasuke siempre ha sido un frígido. Aprecia demasiado su espacio personal, incluso cuando salía con Karin de forma intermitente nunca fue la pasión andante, ¿entiendes? Deja de esperar algo que no va a ocurrir.

Ante aquella revelación Naruto volvió a inclinar el rostro. No pudo evitar recordar cada momento vivido con Sasuke, cada ocasión en la que meditaba que Sasuke era demasiado comedido a la hora de mostrar afecto, cada vez que quería más de él y no lo obtenía.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose las preocupaciones de encima.

─El sexo no es lo más importante. Quiero a Sasuke ─afirmó rotundo.

Ahora fue Suigetsu quien se sintió conmocionado con las palabras escuchadas. Había determinación en la mirada de Naruto.

─Puede que tengas razón ─dijo finalmente─. De hecho hay parejas que jamás tienen relaciones, pero claro, lo deciden por mutuo acuerdo. ¿Sasuke y tú habéis hablado sobre ello? Porque a ti te veo muy interesado en el tema y a Sasuke muy poco interesado. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede funcionar una pareja así? ─lanzó la pregunta al aire.

Sus palabras quebraron ligeramente aquella determinación en los ojos azules. Iba a cumplir su palabra de no intentar más acercamientos con Naruto, pero eso no significaba que se lo fuera a dejar fácil a Sasuke. Todavía no olvidaba la traición de éste. Sentía tanta rabia… Sasuke no merecía a Naruto. No lo merecía.

Sólo tenía que esperar paciente. Esa relación tenía los días contados. Naruto algún día le buscaría, arrepentido por lo ciego y tonto que había sido.

─Sa-Sasuke… ¿Sasuke es virgen? ─Se atrevió a preguntar en un balbuceo, preso de la curiosidad.

Las palabras de Suigetsu le habían hecho pensar eso. No es que le fuera a molestar si su pareja también era virgen, pero le daría motivos para preocuparse realmente, ya que si en veintisiete años Sasuke jamás se había interesado en el sexo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

─¿Quieres escuchar la verdad? Por lo que sé, sí, lo es.

No es que Sasuke fuera el típico adolescente que iba presumiendo sus conquistas en sus tiempos de instituto y universidad; no es la persona que iría contando que había perdido la virginidad o que había hecho ciertas cosas con alguna chica, Sasuke era muy celoso con su privacidad. Pero… la única relación que le había conocido a Sasuke fue Karin, y su amiga sí era el tipo de persona que iría gritando a los cuatro vientos haber mantenido relaciones con su persona amada. Y Karin jamás hizo nada de eso, al contrario, cada cierto tiempo se quejaba de lo distante y frío que era Sasuke con ella y de la poca atención que le prestaba en todos los sentidos.

Indudablemente, Sasuke debía de ser virgen. En otras palabras: un frígido.

─Ahora entiendo ─susurró Naruto, ligeramente consternado.

─¿Qué cosa?

Pero Naruto no respondió y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Bien, si Sasuke era virgen ahora le encontraba más sentido a las constantes veces que le rechazó. ¿Quizá a Sasuke le intimidaban las relaciones sexuales? A lo mejor tenía miedo porque nunca lo había hecho. ¡Claro!, ¡eso era! Sasuke no le rechazaba porque no le deseara, sólo era porque tenía miedo. Sí, seguro debía ser eso. Por eso le costaba tanto dejarse llevar cuando estaban juntos. Pero él le ayudaría a deshacerse de ese miedo, era una promesa.

El entrecejo de Suigetsu se arrugó paulatinamente al ver que no había logrado su cometido. Pensó que sus palabras harían sentir inseguro a Naruto sobre su relación con Sasuke, pero el chico sólo estaba pensativo, una expresión tranquila adornaba su rostro y poco a poco se iba transformando en una de determinación.

No, no, quería hundir a Naruto en la inseguridad.

─Sasuke no te desea, es evidente ─soltó sin piedad.

Pero Naruto se negaba a dejarse hundir. En los labios del chico había aparecido una sonrisa, y aquel brillo determinado en su mirada había regresado.

─Tal vez no, quién sabe dattebayo. ─Se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia─. Pero mi deseo terminará por encender el suyo ─sentenció desvergonzado, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Después de todo, hacía un momento había logrado encender al menos por un instante el deseo de su pareja. Podría lograrlo de nuevo.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó algo alterado.

No pudo decir nada más porque un puño se estrelló en su cabeza. Sin necesidad de mirar sabía que se trataba de la histérica de Karin. Gruñó con fastidio, más irritado por la actitud de Naruto que por el golpe. Tratar de quebrar la determinación de ese chico era igual que querer hundir una pelota hinchable en el agua, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, siempre volverá a emerger; incluso puede golpearte en la cara por la fuerza con la que sale a flote.

─¡Maldición…! ─farfulló adolorido.

Pero no conforme con el golpe, Karin agarró con saña la oreja de Suigetsu, reprendiéndole.

─¿No le estarás haciendo algo a Naruto, cierto? Me aseguraste que no ibas a buscarlo más, así que ni se te ocurra intentar molestarle.

Entre los gritos de protesta de Suigetsu, Juugo y Sasuke también entraron en la cocina. El rubio alzaba las manos y balbuceaba nervioso, tratando de serenar a su prima. Era tan agresiva como Kushina, era escalofriante.

─¿Por qué estabas aquí solo con Suigetsu? ─preguntó Sasuke. Habían visto a Naruto entrar en la cocina, seguramente para socorrer al hombre golpeado, pero al ver que tardaban en salir habían decidido entrar.

─Sólo le ayudaba.

─Entonces eres muy lento ayudando a la gente ─respondió, alzando una ceja con sospecha.

Y su sospecha aumentó cuando Naruto se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Entrecerró la mirada, queriendo interrogarle sobre lo que había ocurrido en la cocina en ese breve lapso de tiempo. Miró a Suigetsu, y percibió la forma intensa en que éste observaba a Naruto, a pesar de que Karin le arrancaría la oreja de continuar tironeando así.

Sin meditarlo alzó un brazo y rodeó los hombros de Naruto, tomando a éste por sorpresa la inesperada muestra de afecto. Pero lo único que estaba haciendo Sasuke, era gritarle silenciosamente a Suigetsu que Naruto era suyo. Le dedicó una sonrisilla prepotente, de esas que sabía que el otro odiaba.

─¡Eres un bastardo, Sasuke! ─gritó forcejeando─. ¡Ouch, mi oreja! ─se lamentó─. ¡Suéltame!

─¡No vuelvas a insultar a Sasuke, idiota! ─continuó reprendiéndole Karin.

─¡Deja de defenderle, bruja!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto al percibir el ambiente repentinamente pesado. Algo estaba pasando. Giró un poco al escuchar tras él un gruñido aterrador, como el de un perro rabioso. Juugo parecía desquiciado. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, los hombros tensos, las pupilas estaban contraídas, el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y los dientes se mostraban en una actitud amenazante.

Cuando abrió la boca para tratar de alertar a los demás de lo que estaba pasando, Juugo lanzó un potente grito.

─¡Me estáis provocando dolor de cabeza! ¡Malditos…! Os lanzaré por la ventana, ¡a todos!

Karin y Suigetsu se abrazaron, con los dientes castañeteando por el miedo. En medio del repentino silencio sepulcral en la cocina, Juugo alargó un brazo hacia la persona que más cerca estaba de él: Naruto. Antes de que el rubio pudiera procesar qué estaba ocurriendo y qué iba a ocurrir, Sasuke le alejó de un seco empujón, posicionándose entre los dos para evitar que el hombre le alcanzara.

─¡Sasuke! ¿Qué está pasando'ttebayo? ─Se inquietó.

Desde que entró, Juugo se había mostrado muy tranquilo, ¿por qué ahora parecía un asesino en serie? Después miró a Suigetsu y Karin, quienes se abrazaban con una autentica expresión de pánico en sus caras. ¿Debía asustarse?

─Sólo permanece detrás de mí y guarda silencio ─sentenció casi en voz baja.

A Juugo le molestó que hubieran alejado de él a su primer objetivo, pero después miró al pelinegro y avanzó un paso, tomándole de la pechera, lleno de rabia.

─¡Entonces tú serás el primero! ─exclamó, soltando una carcajada despiadada al tiempo que alzaba un puño.

─¡Sasu…! ─Trató de decir Naruto, pero su prima le había detenido tomándole del brazo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

─No intervengas ─ordenó en un susurro─. Y sobre todo no alces la voz, eso desquicia más a Juugo. Deja a Sasuke actuar, sólo él puede calmarle. Confía en él.

En silencio Naruto asintió, tragando saliva con pesadez. Ahora entendía por qué su novio le había ordenado guardar silencio y por qué Karin y Suigetsu de repente parecían haberse quedado mudos.

─Juugo, es suficiente ─pronunció Sasuke con una calma que contrastaba por completo con la tensión del lugar─. Cálmate ─ordenó.

Por un segundo la expresión fiera de Juugo desapareció, pero después volvió, debatiéndose internamente. Una parte de él de verdad quería golpearlos a todos y lanzarlos por la ventana para obtener su adorado silencio. Pero ver la firme mirada que los ojos negros le dedicaban le hacía dudar. Quería hundirse en la calma de esos dos pozos negros.

Con la misma serenidad, Sasuke alzó una mano y tomó a Juugo de la muñeca, incitándole a bajar el brazo.

─Cálmate ─insistió, esta vez en una orden más contundente.

Tras unos segundos de expectación, finalmente la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre de cabellos naranjas comenzó a desaparecer, ganando terreno en su rostro la clásica expresión afable.

─Lo siento... Me duele un poco la cabeza ─pronunció éste, liberando a Sasuke y masajeándose una sien repentinamente abatido.

Viendo que el peligro ya había pasado, Sasuke dejó escapar un hondo suspiro. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo que calmar a Juugo, y por un momento le preocupó no lograr controlarle como antaño. Después giró, reprendiendo con una silenciosa mirada ruda a Karin y Suigetsu, ellos siempre sacaban de control a Juugo con sus tontas peleas. Los otros dos adultos sonrieron nerviosos al saberse reprendidos y culpables de la situación. Aunque para sí mismo debía admitirse que el hecho de abrazar a Naruto había arrancado más gritos de esos dos escandalosos, en parte también era su culpa, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

─¡Uy, pastel! ─Sonrió la mujer como si nada hubiera ocurrido en un intento de que todo volviera a la normalidad, acercándose al postre sobre la encimera─. Vamos a comer pastel, ¿os parece?

─P-por mí perfecto ─respondió Suigetsu, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

─¿De qué sabor es? ─preguntó Juugo, acercándose también al repentinamente codiciado postre.

Entonces Sasuke recordó el abandonado pastel, pero volvió a girar al darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba muy callado. Seguramente lo ocurrido le había asustado. Pero no encontró ni el más mínimo rastro de temor en su rostro, al contrario, Naruto le observaba en silencio y lleno de fascinación. El brillo en los temblorosos ojos azules era casi cegador. Por un momento era como tener frente a él al Naruto de siete años que se pasaba los días observándole de aquella forma y diciendo incesante "Sasuke nii-chan".

─¿Qué? ─musitó un poco incómodo. ¿Acaso Naruto no iba a parpadear nunca?

─E-eso fue tan… ─balbuceó lleno de emoción─. ¡Fue sorprendente dattebayo! ─Se lanzó a sus brazos con una sonrisa─. Eres el mejor, Sasuke nii-chan ─le susurró entrañable al oído.

El corazón del pelinegro palpitó un poco agitado al escuchar la forma en que le llamó. Pero se limitó a actuar como si aquello no le hubiese inmutado en absoluto. Ambos habían recordado aquellos días en los que era el objeto de admiración de Naruto. Pero Sasuke no sabía que aquella admiración todavía seguía ahí, mezclada con los demás sentimientos que Naruto le profesaba y que cada día crecían incontrolables.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Capítulo dedicado a _SaYuRi-kun-SNS_ , a _Lina Okazaki_ y al _#TeamTakaita_ -insertar corazones- Espero que no os hayáis empachado con las 33 páginas de este capítulo XD -les lanza kitsunes como si fueran confeti-

Ya apareció el amado, y a la vez temido, Gaara. Según veo en los comentarios, ansían tanto como temen la aparición de Gaara porque no saben qué papel va a tener en la historia, jaja… También hubo algo de Itachi-papasito-Uchiha. No os podéis quejar, babys~ ;)

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	28. Celebración

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 28: "Celebración":

─Y entonces Sasuke dijo… ─Naruto se aclaró la garganta mientras se ponía de pie en actitud presumida, queriendo imitar la voz de su novio─: Juugo, es suficiente. Cálmate.

─¿En serio?, ¿y qué pasó después? ─preguntó Sakura, hecha un manojo de nervios ante el relato.

Queriendo dejar a su amiga en suspense un momento, con calma Naruto volvió a sentarse en las gradas del parque para continuar relatándole lo ocurrido ayer y antes de ayer, durante el cumpleaños de Sasuke y al día siguiente. Akamaru dormía plácidamente cerca de ellos. Sakura-chan casi se mordía las uñas por la incertidumbre.

─Juugo se calmó, ¡como si nada hubiera pasado!

La chica dejó escapar una exclamación de admiración y sorpresa ante la hazaña de Sasuke. Ella también quería un novio como Sasuke. Un hombre independiente, atractivo, educado y además valeroso.

─¡Sasuke es sorprendente! ─exclamó ella.

─¡Sí! ─concordó de inmediato, sonriendo lleno de emoción─. Y es mejor que ahora hablemos de otra cosa.

─¿Por qué? ─Parpadeó desconcertada.

Naruto suspiró como si estuviera a punto de decir algo sumamente importante.

─Si sigo recordando la cara de Sasuke en ese momento, su voz, y lo que dijo, podría terminar corriéndome en los pantalones dattebayo ─confesó sin el menor rastro de vergüenza.

El grito rabioso de la chica no se hizo esperar al tiempo que lanzaba un puño hacia su amigo, pero éste lo esquivó poniéndose de pie de un salto y la grada terminó recibiendo el golpe.

─¡Tú…! ¡Pervertido! ─gritó sonrojada, poniéndose de pie y lanzando otro puñetazo sin éxito─. ¡Deja de huir!

─¡Socorro! ─gritó temeroso, corriendo por su vida.

Al escuchar la desesperada petición de ayuda, Kiba olvidó su interés por la pelota y el partido un momento para mirar hacia su amigo. Sonrió, viendo a Naruto y a Sakura correr en grandes círculos mientras ella trataba de propinarle un golpe. Recostado en el suelo, Akamaru les miraba mientras movía la cola incesante.

─Jeh… parece que se divierten ─comentó a Neji y Lee, que estaban más cerca de él, mientras señalaba.

─¿Tú crees? ─preguntó un poco inseguro Lee.

Pero dejaron de darle importancia cuando el equipo contrario empezó a acercarse con el balón. Ese día habían coincidido en el parque chicos de sobra como para armar dos equipos decentes, probablemente debido a las vacaciones de verano.

Esa tarde Naruto comentó estar cansado y que se limitaría a verles jugar, pero en realidad lo que quería era poder estar a solas con Sakura para contarle lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura se cansó de correr y se detuvo, entonces él también lo hizo.

─Lo siento dattebayo. ─Sonrió nervioso, rascándose la nuca─. A veces hablo antes de pensar.

─¡Eso lo haces siempre! ─le acusó antes de suspirar hondo y volver a sentarse en las gradas─. ¿Y qué pasó después?, ¿ese tal Juugo volvió a enloquecer?

─No… ─Un poco inseguro se sentó también, aunque no muy cerca de ella─. Comimos pastel, aunque era realmente pequeño, del tamaño para dos personas, y acabamos comiendo cinco personas. ¡Ah!, después Karin propuso ir al karaoke.

Al principio a Naruto le preocupaba que aquella celebración no terminara bien. Le preguntó a Sasuke si Juugo se podría alterar con el ruido de la música y sus berridos al cantar, pero su novio le contó que Juugo, aunque adoraba el silencio, sólo se irritaba cuando escuchaba a gente discutiendo a su alrededor. Suigetsu y Sasuke no querían ir allí, pero sólo para joder, Suigetsu cambió de opinión después y aseguró tener ganas de ir. Como fueron cuatro sí contra un no, finalmente fueron. Juugo y Sasuke se limitaron a permanecer sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras que los otros tres se dejaban la piel desafinando.

Sasuke quiso que la tierra se lo tragara cuando Naruto, eufórico por la diversión del momento, le dedicó una marchosa pero empalagosa canción de amor. Ninguna de las miradas fulminantes de su repertorio hizo callar a ese usuratonkachi que se movía por la habitación con micrófono en mano como un cantante famoso tratando de encandilar a su público. ¿Acaso nada le avergonzaba a ese niño descarado? A estas alturas dudaba que su novio conociera la definición de vergüenza.

Fue peor cuando empezaron a beber, especialmente Suigetsu que pasado de cervezas no dejaba de alabar al rubio mientras daba palmas al son de la música. El único que no tomó alcohol en aquella habitación fue Naruto por ser menor de edad, pero cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que en vez de refrescos también estaba ingiriendo cerveza.

─Naruto es muy divertido ─comentó Juugo, mirando con una tenue sonrisa al rubio.

─No lo es ─rumió Sasuke ceñudo, apartando la mirada. Casi de un salto se puso de pie─. ¡Vámonos! ─ordenó severo.

Ignorando las protestas de Suigetsu que anhelaba ver a su rubio deseo desmelenarse un poco más en aquella habitación, Naruto soltó el micrófono y levantó una mano.

─¡Vamos a la bolera*! ─exclamó sonriente, sonrojado por el esfuerzo y el calor en la habitación.

Tres sí no se hicieron esperar ante aquella propuesta, dejando ahogado al solitario no de Sasuke.

Al final la noche fue bastante divertida. Incluso Sasuke jugó a los bolos después de que Naruto le acusara de ser un amargado inútil que no sería capaz de derribar ni un mísero bolo en su vida. Con el orgullo tocado, Sasuke se unió para hacer que su novio se tragara sus palabras. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho para lograrlo, ya que en su primer lanzamiento logró un pleno perfecto que arrancó admiraciones de Karin y Juugo, y algunas quejas de Suigetsu. Naruto se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisilla traviesa, asegurando que aquello sólo había sido suerte. Quería picar a su novio para que continuara jugando con ellos.

Decidido, Sasuke tomó otra bola, robándole el turno a Suigetsu que debido al alcohol ingerido sólo farfulló insultos y se fue a pedir otra cerveza al bar que había dentro de las instalaciones.

Sasuke y Juugo fueron quienes más plenos hicieron, seguidos muy de cerca de Naruto y después Karin. Suigetsu no tiró ni cinco bolos, ya que debido a su estado casi todas las bolas se desviaban hacia uno de los bolos situados en las esquinas.

Para Naruto fue realmente gratificante ver las sonrisas de su novio, era como andar sobre una nube. Aunque fueran sonrisas que claramente le decían "Soy mejor que tú, dobe", para él estaba bien. Era feliz viendo a Sasuke salir de su rutina diaria, confraternizar con los demás y divertirse.

Después bebieron un poco más. Naruto no entendía dónde le cabía tanta cerveza a Suigetsu, el alcohol no era algo que le atrajera especialmente. Y a pesar de los regaños de Karin, el otro continuó ingiriendo más cerveza.

─¡Un brindis por el cumpleañero'ttebayo! ─exclamó alzando su vaso de refresco.

Los otros alzaron sus botellines de cerveza y el choque de los vidrios no se hizo esperar, pero después se percataron de que faltaba precisamente el botellín de Sasuke en aquel brindis. Enfocaron al cumpleañero, quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos y al notar las miradas apartó el rostro con un movimiento airado.

─Cielos, Sasuke… ─pronunció con dificultad Suigetsu, quien tenía un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas─. Ni el alcohol te quita lo amargado. Es sólo un brindis.

Chasqueando la lengua, el otro tomó su botellín y lo alzó con los demás. Tampoco es que hubiera ingerido tanto alcohol como para perderse a sí mismo, todo lo contrario a Suigetsu que por momentos estaba más alegre y cada vez estaba más recargado en la barra del bar de la bolera.

─En serio, Suigetsu idiota, deja de beber de una vez ─regañó Karin en voz baja para no ser escuchada por Juugo que hablaba con Sasuke─. A este paso no vas a poder ir a trabajar, entras en unas horas.

─¿En qué trabaja Suigetsu? ─preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

─Trabaja en una tienda 24 horas, en horario nocturno. Por suerte sólo es media jornada, así que si no sigue bebiendo quizá todavía pueda desempeñar su trabajo sin demasiados problemas ─explicó, enviando una mirada severa a su amigo al tiempo que le arrebataba el botellín de cerveza casi vacío.

─Oh, en ese caso Karin tiene razón, Suigetsu… ─Guardó silencio al ver la fea mirada que el nombrado le dedicaba. Nunca antes le había mirado de aquella forma─. ¿Qué?

─Estoy enfadado contigo ─balbuceó señalándole con torpeza. Naruto se vio obligado a moverse a un lado si no quería aquel dedo incrustado en un ojo─. ¿Por qué Sasuke?, ¿q-qué tiene él que no tengo yo? ¿Te gusta porque es un bastardo? Yo t-también puedo serlo si tú quieres.

La mujer rodó la mirada con hastío y sostuvo a Suigetsu cuando éste se tambaleó. Después de todo parecía que no estaba en condiciones de ir a su puesto de trabajo. ¿Sería quizá que había bebido tanto debido al coraje de ver a Naruto junto a Sasuke?

─No seas infantil, Suigetsu ─riñó. Después miró a su primo, quien lucía repentinamente incómodo─. No le hagas caso, está borracho.

─Lo siento… ─Atinó a decir el rubio.

─Si tanto lo sientes dame un beso ─demandó ceñudo, tratando de señalarse los labios, pero acabó tocándose la nariz─. Seguro que a Sasuke lo llenas de besos… ¡yo también quiero!

Karin le zarandeó ligeramente, ordenándole al oído que bajara la voz si no quería que Juugo intentara matarles de nuevo. Alertados por la subida de tono, Juugo y Sasuke se acercaron.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─cuestionó Uchiha. Pero los otros tres sólo guardaban silencio, temiendo incordiar al de cabellos naranjas. Incluso en su estado ebrio Suigetsu pareció percibir la amenaza─. ¿Qué? ─insistió.

Tras removerse un poco, Suigetsu se liberó del agarre de Karin y caminó hacia Sasuke un poco tambaleante, casi arrastrando los pies. Tratando de sostenerse le tomó de la pechera, arrugando la impoluta camisa.

─Siempre hemos sido tan amigos… ─Sus manos ascendieron, tomando al otro de los hombros─. Te extraño, pero cuando me acuerdo de que me has quitado a Naruto… ─Señaló al hombre de cabellos naranjas.

─Ese es Juugo ─corrigió Sasuke sin inmutarse demasiado.

─¡Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿cierto?! ─protestó ofendido, insistiendo en señalar a Juugo─. Naruto me gusta de verdad. ¿Por qué me lo has quitado? ─Trató de zarandearle, pero en su estado no logró moverle ni un poco─. ¿Por qué? Éramos amigos…

─Yo no te quité nada, Suigetsu, y lo sabes. Naruto decidió ─respondió solemne─. Y ahora cálmate, estás haciendo el ridículo ─dijo mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, algunas personas que estaban cerca les miraban de vez en cuando con curiosidad.

Notó que Naruto dio un paso con intención de intervenir, pero negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que él lo solucionaría. Sasuke no veía oportuno que su novio se acercara teniendo en cuenta que la alteración de Suigetsu también la provocaba él.

─Si-siento tanta rabia... ─Se abrazó a Sasuke, una expresión de berrinche infantil adornaba su sonrojado rostro─. Pero a la vez te echo de menos, hemos… vivido muchas cosas juntos…

Al escuchar aquello Karin se acercó de inmediato y sostuvo a su ebrio amigo, alejándole de Sasuke. Ninguno esperaba escuchar que Suigetsu extrañaba su amistad.

─Y ya que echas tanto de menos a Sasuke… ─comenzó a decir Karin─, ¿por qué no haces las paces con él? ─propuso.

─¿Tú crees? ─Sonrió ligeramente, recargándose en la chica─. Eso estaría bien. Volver a salir todos juntos… c-como cuando éramos adolescentes.

─¡Claro!, ¡claro! ─concordó ella al instante, esbozando una tensa sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Suigetsu y se la ofreció al otro─. Seamos todos amigos de nuevo. Los cuatro juntos.

En silencio Sasuke también extendió una mano y tomó la de su amigo. No estaba seguro de que aquello sirviera de algo dada la ebriedad del otro. Probablemente cuando la borrachera pasara volvería a estar igual de rabioso con él por, según Suigetsu, robarle a Naruto.

En el fondo comprendía a su amigo. Si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, él también detestaría a Suigetsu por haberle arrebatado cualquier oportunidad con Naruto. Confiaba en que el paso del tiempo calmara los ánimos entre ellos y pudieran retomar realmente su amistad.

Entonces el momento se rompió cuando Suigetsu se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y con la mano libre se cubrió la boca, sofocando una repentina arcada a duras penas. La chica se alejó de un salto que hizo al otro trastabillar al no tener nada a lo que agarrarse.

─¡U-un baño!, ¡un baño! ─exclamó Karin casi mordiéndose las uñas.

─¡Allí! ─Señaló Naruto a la izquierda.

En un parpadeo Juugo tomó a Suigetsu en brazos y corrió al baño, ganándose más miradas de curiosos. Karin se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzada por ser el centro de atención. Después miró a su primo, quien lucía un poco preocupado.

─No es que quiera meterme en tu vida o algo, pero… ¿no deberías volver a casa? Es tarde.

Alarmado, Naruto agarró a su novio de la muñeca para poder ver la hora en su Rolex. Eran las once de la noche.

─¡Mamá me va a matar! ─Se alarmó. Debía estar en casa hacía horas, y se había olvidado completamente de llamar a casa para avisar que no iría a cenar y llegaría tarde. Lo peor es que conociendo lo paranoicos que a veces se ponían sus padres, ya debían de estar planeando llamar a la policía para denunciar su desaparición─. ¡Me voy! ─Se despidió con un movimiento de mano. Aunque le hubiera gustado besar a Sasuke, no le parecía correcto con Karin delante; además, estaban en un lugar público.

La pelirroja percibió suspicaz la repentina expresión de Sasuke, quien miraba la dirección en la que se había marchado Naruto y después hacia la puerta de los aseos donde estaban Juugo y Suigetsu. Parecía debatirse entre quedarse o marchar tras Naruto.

─Ve con él ─le pidió. Los ojos negros se clavaron en ella con cierta duda─. Naruto es muy tonto, será mejor que alguien lo acompañe a casa ─dijo como excusa para que Sasuke no se sintiera mal al marcharse─. Juugo y yo cuidaremos de Suigetsu. Estará bien ─prometió.

Tras unos segundos, el pelinegro asintió.

─Gracias ─dijo antes de marcharse con premura.

Cuando estuvo sola, Karin suspiró hondo. Todavía aparecía aquel cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que veía a Sasuke, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sasuke era feliz. Prefería conservar su amistad antes que perderle definitivamente. Lo bueno era que ya no dolía tanto cuando pensaba que Sasuke estaba con otra persona.

Esperaba ansiosa el día en que no quedara el menor rastro de aquel sentimiento de amor.

Fuera de allí, a Sasuke no le tomó ni cinco minutos localizar a Naruto, ya que éste caminaba despacio, más enfrascado en su conversación telefónica que en cualquier cosa. Sospechaba que estaría hablando con alguno de sus padres, y así era.

─Mamá, ya he dicho que lo siento dattebayo. Estaba en la bolera con Kiba y Lee, y el tiempo pasó volando. ─Guardó silencio por un momento, escuchando al otro lado con cierto tedio los regaños de Kushina. Parpadeó sorprendido al ver a Sasuke aparecer a su lado, caminando con él, pero ninguno comentó nada─. No escuché tus llamadas porque tenía el teléfono en silencio…

Por un momento Sasuke sintió compasión de su novio, ya que hasta él podía escuchar los regaños de la mujer pelirroja. Tras un breve cruce de palabras más, finalmente Naruto colgó y soltó un hondo suspiro.

─Mamá me matará cuando llegue a casa ─se lamentó─. Puse el teléfono en silencio antes de cenar, y por eso no escuché sus llamadas. Me ha llamado nueve veces y tengo quince mensajes suyos. ─Preocupado se pasó una mano por el rostro y después miró al pelinegro─. Cuando muera, recuérdame como el mejor novio que has tenido.

─Idiota. ─Fue todo lo que contestó.

─¡No soy idiota! ─replicó─. Y además, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

A Sasuke le incomodaba admitir en voz alta que quería acompañarle para prolongar el tiempo a su lado. Parecía estar volviéndose dependiente a la presencia de Naruto, y aunque eso le parecía patético, no podía evitarlo.

─Es tarde, y eres tan tonto que es mejor que alguien te acompañe a casa. ─No dudó en emplear la excusa de Karin.

El entrecejo de Naruto se arrugó, sintiéndose ofendido.

─¿Debo tomar eso como un gesto de preocupación, o un insulto?

─Tómalo como quieras. ─Se encogió de hombros.

─No te vas a morir si admites al menos por una vez que estás preocupado por mí, ¿sabes? ─Se cruzó de brazos.

Aunque esperó escuchar una respuesta, el terco de Sasuke se limitó a guardar silencio, arrancándole un bufido de frustración. El teme y su hermetismo, pensó. Pero después de todo así era siempre, y así le quería, sin embargo a veces le gustaría que dejara las reservas de lado cuando estaban solos.

─¿Crees que Suigetsu estará bien? ─se preocupó, rompiendo el silencio minutos después.

─Seguro. Aunque dudo que pueda trabajar esta noche.

Tras un breve silencio más, Naruto habló con cierto pesar, inclinando el rostro.

─Me siento un poco mal por él.

─Pues no lo hagas ─rebatió el mayor de inmediato─. Has sido honesto con él desde el principio, ¿cierto? Si él ha seguido ilusionándose con un imposible es su problema.

─Eso ha sido cruel, Sasuke ─regañó, mirándole algo ceñudo.

─Cruel habría sido alimentar sus esperanzas y darle una oportunidad por lástima, porque te sientes mal por él.

─Bueno, visto de esa forma… tal vez, pero…

─Suigetsu terminará superándolo ─aseguró─. Sólo necesita tiempo.

─¿Y Karin? ─preguntó después.

─¿Qué?

─¿Cómo está ella'ttebayo? Esta noche la he visto muy… normal ─balbuceó al no saber cómo calificar el comportamiento de la mujer.

Por años se había acostumbrado a verla colgada del brazo de Sasuke en aquella actitud melosa. Pero hoy no hubo nada de eso. Realmente había adoptado el papel de amiga. ¿Quizá Karin ya había enterrado sus sentimientos por Sasuke? Incluso cuando ella le miraba, no había en sus ojos aquel desdén que siempre le dedicaba.

Tal vez a partir de ahora podrían empezar a tratarse como primos.

─Bien. ─Se limitó a responder.

─Me alegro ─aseguró con una tenue sonrisa.

Al escuchar aquello, Sasuke le miró de soslayo. Minutos después, entraron en el parque donde Naruto solía encontrarse con sus amigos.

─Te preocupas demasiado por los demás.

─¿Tú crees? Supongo que no puedo evitarlo'ttebayo. Ella se veía tan enamorada de ti, y Suigetsu…

La mano de Sasuke se afirmó a uno de los brazos de Naruto, obligándole a detenerse y a guardar silencio ante la repentina acción. Tiró un poco de él, atrayéndole despacio a su cuerpo y quedando a menos de un paso de distancia.

─¿Qué…? ─Los blancos dedos se posaron en sus labios, silenciándole.

─Ya hemos hablado suficiente de esos dos ─sentenció con calma.

Deslizó los dedos desde los labios hasta el mentón, alzándole ligeramente el rostro y enfocando los ojos azules. Se tomó su tiempo después para estudiar con la mirada el adolescente rostro. La mano en la barbilla viajó ahora hasta una de las mejillas, delineando las curiosas marcas.

Percibió la sutil agitación que sacudió a Naruto con aquella inocente acción. Y no podía asegurarlo por la ligera penumbra del lugar, pero juraría estar viendo un rubor en las bronceadas mejillas. No podía creer que un gesto tan simple hubiera logrado avergonzar a ese usuratonkachi.

Era irónico cómo podía decirle con total descaro que quería que le desvirgara y avergonzarse con una pequeña caricia afectuosa en la mejilla.

Era…

─Tan dobe… ─susurró con cierta diversión.

El rubor en las mejillas de Naruto se extendió a todo el rostro, llegando hasta las orejas.

─¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? ─replicó con molestia, pero no se alejó ni un poco.

La expresión de fastidio se vio sustituida por una de verdadera sorpresa en el momento en que los labios se Sasuke se posaron sobre los suyos. No le tomó ni dos segundos despertar de su ensimismamiento y rodear el cuello del mayor entre sus brazos, obligándole a inclinarse un poco más para aumentar el contacto entre sus labios, friccionándolos en suaves caricias.

Como si hubiera previsto su siguiente movimiento, justo en el momento en que pensaba profundizar el beso, Sasuke se le adelantó, tomando el control de su boca sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia.

Por un momento ambos parecían haber olvidado que estaban en la calle, concretamente en el parque, lejos del refugio que era el apartamento de Sasuke.

Cuando se sintieron mínimamente satisfechos de los labios del otro, rompieron el contacto entre sus bocas pero no entre sus cuerpos.

─Lo he pasado muy bien hoy dattebayo. ─confesó sonriente─. Espero poder pasar contigo todos los cumpleaños de tu vida.

‹‹Yo también››, pensó de inmediato. A regañadientes, liberó el brazo de Naruto y se alejó un paso─. Deberías regresar o tu madre se enfadará más de lo que está ─aconsejó.

Regresando a la realidad y mostrando un exagerado miedo, Naruto se alejó corriendo. Pero no había dado ni diez zancadas cuando regresó sobre sus pasos. Tomó a Sasuke del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él, atrayéndole para fundir sus bocas en un nuevo beso más hambriento que el anterior. Las manos de Sasuke se posaron en la espalda de su pareja por un momento, disfrutando el contacto entre ambos, pero una vez más se obligó a alejarse.

─Vete ─insistió, dándole un sutil empujón para incitarle a caminar.

El otro se alejó unos pasos con total desgano, pero volvió a regresar, como si una fuerza invisible le estuviera atrayendo.

─Está bien, está bien… pero primero déjame darte un beso de despedida.

Con habilidad y presteza Sasuke había tomado a su novio de los hombros, quien se acercaba poniendo morritos en espera de su beso, y le había obligado a dar media vuelta. Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando sintió el pie de Sasuke estrellarse en sus glúteos en una tosca patada que le obligó a dar un par de zancadas si no quería caer de bruces al suelo.

─Largo ─ordenó el adulto en tono severo.

─¡Eso ha dolido, idiota! ─protestó alejándose mientras se acariciaba la zona golpeada.

Sin inmutarse ante el insulto, el otro se limitó a acomodar su camisa y después metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observando a Naruto hasta que éste se perdió la vista.

Sonrió ligeramente, un poco afectado ante el descubrimiento de que cada vez Naruto y él parecían necesitarse un poco más. Debía sosegarse, y de paso a Naruto, aunque por momentos parecía imposible. De no ser porque sus amigos habían llegado a su apartamento, quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido aquella tarde. Naruto había dejado fuera de combate a su raciocinio a base de caricias y besos. Era una tortura decir no a algo que deseaba. Necesitaba una voluntad de hierro para mantenerse firme hasta que su novio fuera mayor de edad.

Quizá si lo hablaba con Naruto, si le explicaba cómo se sentía al respecto… tal vez así dejaría de ser tan… intenso cuando estaban solos. Pero por lo que empezaba a conocer de su novio, sabía que éste no lo entendería, que le restaría importancia a sus inquietudes, y quién sabe… tal vez incluso insistiría más en sus acercamientos.

No imaginaba a Naruto accediendo campante a esperar hasta su mayoría de edad para tener relaciones sexuales. Definitivamente, no, aquello no iba con Naruto.

 **...**

─¡Estoy en casa'ttebayo!

El sonido de unas bruscas pisadas que se acercaban por el pasillo alertaron a Naruto, viendo a Kushina acercarse como una bestia sedienta de sangre. El aura oscura alrededor de la pelirroja no presagiaba nada bueno.

Los dos segundos que empleó en dudar si huir de casa o no, fueron suficientes para que su madre le alcanzara y estrellara un puño en su cabeza.

─¡¿Qué horas son estas de volver a casa?!

Sin poder contener las lágrimas de dolor, Naruto se acarició la cabeza. Sabía que Kushina estaría enfadada, pero no esperaba que lo estuviera tanto.

─P-pero si acabo de decirte por teléfono que estaba en la bolera y… ¡ya te expliqué todo!

─¡Eso fue hace más de una hora! ¡Pensaba que te había pasado algo de camino a casa, hijo irresponsable!

El puño de Kushina volvió a levantarse con intención de golpear a Naruto, pero de forma inesperada Minato, quien ya estaba en pijama, se interpuso. Trataba de mantenerse estoico, pero en el fondo le temía a los golpes de Kushina tanto como Naruto.

─Ya es suficiente, Kushina. Naruto ha aprendido la lección, no volverá a llegar tan tarde a casa. ─Giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su hijo─. ¿Cierto?

─S-sí… ─tartamudeó.

Confuso sacó su teléfono y miró la hora. Sorprendido comprobó que ya pasaban de las doce de la noche. Se había entretenido demasiado con Sasuke, y en el corto trayecto del parque a su casa se la pasó soñando despierto, mirando al cielo embelesado y caminando a paso de tortuga. Ahora entendía que Kushina estuviera rabiosa. La bolera no estaba cerca de casa, pero tampoco estaba tan lejos como para tardar más de una hora en llegar caminando.

─De acuerdo. ¡Pero está castigado'ttebane! ─sentenció─. Una semana sin salir de casa.

El corazón de Naruto casi se hace añicos al pensar que estaría una semana sin ver a su novio. Al instante se afirmó a la camisa del pijama de su padre, mirando desde su escondite a su madre.

─¿Qué? ¡Por favor, no!

Minato volvió a girar, ahora fue su corazón el que casi se hace añicos al ver la expresión angustiada de su hijo. Él también había estado preocupado por la tardanza de Naruto, pero en el fondo comprendía que su hijo estaba en la edad de salir con los amigos, y más ahora que se encontraba en plenas vacaciones de verano. Concordaba en que había hecho mal en no avisarles sobre su tardanza, pero un despiste lo tenía cualquiera.

No quería ver a su retoño desperdiciando una semana de sus vacaciones encerrado en casa.

─Una semana me parece excesivo, Kushina ─intervino.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cintura, indignada, reprendiendo ahora con la mirada a su esposo.

─¡Eres demasiado blando con él, Minato!

─N-no digo que no le castigues, querida… ─Sonrió tenso, tratando de apaciguarla─. Sólo digo que menos tiempo sería suficiente.

Kushina liberó un suspiro de resignación, suavizándose ligeramente su enfado. Con Minato delante siempre era imposible darle sus buenos escarmientos a Naruto.

─De acuerdo ─concedió─. ¿Cuánto tiempo de castigo propones, Minato?

─…un día ─casi susurró, sabiendo que a su esposa le enojaría su propuesta.

Y no estaba errado, al instante la furia de la pelirroja regresó. La vio apretar los puños, como si de nuevo quisiera golpear a Naruto, o tal vez ahora los golpearía a ambos. Está bien, si tenía que recibir un puñetazo lo aceptaría, todo fuera para proteger a su hijo.

─¡¿Un día?! ─reiteró colérica─. ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!

─¡Pe-pero Kushina…! ─Minato giró y abrazó a su hijo como si fuera un objeto del más frágil cristal. Confundido, Naruto se dejó─. Mírale, nuestro hijo se ha esforzado tanto para ingresar en la universidad…

─Tu teatro sentimental no va a funcionar conmigo, Minato ─advirtió Kushina, interrumpiéndole severa.

Minato y Naruto pasaron saliva de forma sonora. A veces parecía imposible tocar la fibra sensible de la pelirroja, pero Minato no se rindió.

─Nuestro hijo ha pasado horas y horas encerrado, estudiando, esforzándose, sin salir de casa. ─Deslizó una mano por los rebeldes cabellos de su hijo, dedicándole a su esposa una lastimera mirada que ablandaría el corazón de cualquiera, pero el de Kushina se resistía─. Es normal que ahora quiera salir, recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus amigos. Además, Naruto no volverá a hacer algo que te disguste ─aseguró, y después miró a su hijo─. ¿Cierto?

─¡Cierto!, ¡cierto! ─aseveró al instante, abrazándose a su padre y adoptando la misma expresión lastimosa, incluso unas fingidas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos para verse más dramático.

Hastiada, la mujer se llevó una mano a la sien y la masajeó al ver la forma en que le miraban los dos pares de ojos azules. No sabía quién de los dos era más tonto, si Minato o Naruto. De tal palo, tal astilla. Así no se podía dar un escarmiento decente a nadie.

─De acuerdo, tú ganas, Minato… ─No terminó de hablar cuando las exclamaciones de alegría de los otros dos se hicieron escuchar─. Estará castigado un día. ─Con resignación se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a las escaleras─. Y mañana me darás un masaje, Naruto ─ordenó.

─¡Por supuesto!

La mujer les deseó dulces sueños antes de perderse de vista en las escaleras. Cuando se vieron solos, Naruto saltó a los brazos de su progenitor, estrujándole en un firme abrazo.

─¡Eres el mejor, papá!

El corazón de Minato golpeó tan fuerte en su pecho que pensó que explotaría debido a la felicidad. Un suave calorcito se acumuló en sus mejillas. ¿Sería que quizá por fin había logrado patear a Sasuke del pedestal de Naruto y ahora él estaba en la cima?, ¿de nuevo era el modelo a seguir de Naruto?, ¿su aspiración?

Oh, sin duda aquel era uno de los días más felices de su vida.

─No vuelvas a llegar tarde de nuevo, la próxima vez no sé si podré salvarte de tu madre ─aconsejó cuando su hijo le liberó.

─Lo prometo. Es sólo que… lo estaba pasando tan bien que perdí la noción del tiempo'ttebayo ─se excusó, rascándose una mejilla.

El hombre sonrió, contento de saber que Naruto se lo había pasado bien con sus amigos. Después de tanto estudio intensivo, merecía pasar momentos gratos y relajados.

Dio un par de pasos hacia las escaleras, girando después para mirar a su hijo.

─Deberíamos ir a dormir ya, es tarde.

─Ah… ahora iré, primero quiero comer algo. Estoy hambriento.

─De acuerdo.

Pensando que Minato se iría finalmente, Naruto hurgó en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó su teléfono móvil. Le escribiría a Sasuke diciéndole que mañana no podría verle porque estaba castigado por llegar tarde.

─Todavía me sorprende que los hermanos Uchiha te regalaran un teléfono tan costoso.

La voz de su padre le detuvo cuando estaba por teclear la primera letra. Dejando el mensaje de lado, le encaró.

─No debería sorprenderte tanto, se portan bien conmigo ─aseguró.

─Aunque no siempre fue así. ─Recordó, cruzándose de brazos─. Todavía no sé exactamente qué te hicieron esos dos que te tuvo tan decaído.

Al instante Naruto sacudió su mano libre y sonrió nervioso.

─S-sólo fue un tonto malentendido ─aseguró rápidamente─. Los amigos pelean de vez en cuando. Estoy seguro de que tú has peleado con Fugaku al menos una vez.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se adueñó del rostro del adulto. Rodeó los hombros de su hijo con un brazo y le guió a la cocina.

─Por supuesto, Fugaku y yo hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos. Aunque ahora nos vemos tan poco que ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para pelear ─bromeó.

─¿Lo ves? No pasa nada. Los amigos pelean de vez en cuando ─insistió─. Además, mamá y tú sois amigos de los Uchiha desde hace años, ¿no te agrada saber que vuestra amistad continúa en vuestros hijos?

Pensativo, el hombre se llevó las manos a la cintura. En silencio vio a su hijo tomar un envase de ramen instantáneo de uno de los armarios y a continuación poner agua a calentar.

─…sí ─respondió segundos después─. Supongo que sí ─añadió algo más seguro─. Después de todo, con ese regalo compensaron con creces el mal rato que te hicieron pasar. A simple vista se nota que es costoso.

─Me habría conformado con uno más barato. Y como dije, sólo fue un malentendido. ─Repentinamente curioso, encaró al adulto─. Papá, ¿qué piensas de Itachi y Sasuke?

Minato se llevó una mano a la barbilla, visualizando en su mente al mayor de los hermanos. Recordó que cuando Itachi nació fue una alegría para los Uchiha, y para ellos también, tanto como si hubiera nacido un sobrino. Sabían lo mucho que Fugaku y Mikoto habían deseado tener un hijo. Fugaku le presumió especialmente orgulloso a su primogénito, satisfecho al ver cumplido su deseo de que fuera varón. Aseguraba que sería un hombre grande y digno de admiración.

Después de todo Fugaku no había estado muy equivocado en su predicción, ya que Itachi era un abogado con cierta reputación a pesar de su juventud. Reputación que parecía ir en aumento.

─¿Papá? ─insistió.

─Oh, perdona, hijo ─balbuceó, regresando a la realidad─. Sólo rememoraba el pasado. ─Al ver el interés en los ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos, se animó a hablarle sobre sus recuerdos─. Desde pequeño Itachi demostró ser muy inteligente, Fugaku tenía grandes expectativas puestas en él. Tu madre y yo le cuidábamos a menudo, nos sirvió de práctica para cuando tú vinieras al mundo años después. ─Sonrió─. Siempre fue un niño calmado, y muy educado y responsable. En resumen, el hijo perfecto que Fugaku siempre soñó. Es un buen hombre, me agrada. Aunque desde que se independizó, la relación que Kushina y yo teníamos con él está cada vez más fría.

Naruto asintió, escuchando atento lo que su progenitor le relataba mientras vertía el agua caliente en el recipiente de ramen instantáneo. Tratando de disimular su interés, cuando terminó le miró.

─¿Y Sasuke…?, ¿qué piensas de él?

La sonrisa nostálgica desapareció en décimas de segundo y una expresión de ligero disgusto se apoderó del rostro de Minato.

─Es un mocoso con ínfulas ─se limitó a decir desdeñoso, apartando la mirada.

Naruto no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas que trató de apaciguar, no quería despertar a la bestia sangrienta que dormía en ese momento. Ciertamente, a veces Sasuke podía ser odiosamente engreído, pero así le quería.

Al recordar que ese "mocoso con ínfulas" era su novio, su risa desapareció. ¿Cómo podría algún día presentar a Sasuke como su novio ante su padre si a éste parecía no agradarle ni un poco?

─¿Sólo vas a decir eso sobre Sasuke'ttebayo?

Minato chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, meditando algo que decir sobre Sasuke que fuera agradable.

─Kushina y yo no hemos tratado tanto a Sasuke. Cuando él nació, Mikoto dejó de trabajar y se dedicó por completo a la crianza de sus hijos, así que no le hemos cuidado nunca. Pero también parecía ser inteligente, educado y responsable…

─Lo es ─corrigió, interrumpiéndole.

─¿Por eso siempre le has admirado tanto?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Naruto, quien se vio obligado a darle la espalda cuando percibió un suave calor en sus mejillas.

─Ah… la verdad, no sé… ─balbuceó─. La primera vez que Sasuke me cuidó, cuando le vi fue… ─Guardó silencio, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada─, sorprendente.

─¿Sorprendente? ─reiteró, queriendo que fuera más específico.

─No sé cómo explicarlo. Sasuke se veía tan mayor, tan inalcanzable, tan… No pude evitar verle como un modelo a seguir. ─Sonrió ligeramente─. Sé que fue algo tonto, pero era un niño. Fue algo así como un flechazo de amor, pero con sentimiento de admiración.

Un feo escalofrío trepó por la espalda de Minato al escuchar las palabras "Sasuke" y "flechazo de amor" en la misma frase. A la misma vez sintió cierto disgusto y celos. Siempre lo supo: Sasuke era el modelo a seguir de su hijo, el mocoso con ínfulas le había quitado el lugar que él debía ocupar en Naruto. ¿Y qué había hecho Sasuke para merecer ese puesto? ¡Nada! Sólo creerse la última maravilla del mundo, y lo peor de todo, despreciar a su hermoso sol cuando apenas era un niño de siete u ocho años y éste ansiaba su compañía.

¿Quién se creía que era el mocoso para despreciar a un adorable niño que sólo quiere su compañía, que le veía como su hermano mayor y modelo a seguir?

Ese bastardo había quebrado el corazoncito de su hijo. Y aunque Naruto pareció reponerse con el paso del tiempo, esa espinita todavía estaba clavada en su corazón de padre.

Se dedicó un momento a mirar la espalda de Naruto, quien había empezado a devorar su ramen pensando que aquella conversación había quedado zanjada, pero no era así.

─No comprendo por qué todavía le admiras, Naruto.

El menor giró a verle, terminando de sorber un fideo de forma ruidosa y con los mofletes llenos de ramen, tan redondos que parecían los de un hámster. Minato contuvo las ganas de reír a carcajadas y guardó la compostura, aquel asunto era serio para él.

─¿A quién? ─Logró pronunciar cuando tragó parte de la comida en su boca.

─A Sasuke ─señaló con obviedad.

─¿Q-qué? ─tartamudeó cuando tragó el resto del contenido en su boca─. ¿De dónde sacas que todavía admiro a Sasuke?

─¿Recuerdas el día que Fugaku nos contó que Itachi tiene novia? ─Al ver a su hijo asentir, continuó. Era evidente que ambos recordaban ese día con nitidez, ya que fue el día que Naruto confesó su homosexualidad y su relación padre e hijo se quebró por un momento─. Después llegó Sasuke. La forma en que le miraste habla por sí sola. Por tu cara parecía que estuvieras viendo a un Dios.

Viéndose descubierto y sin saber qué responder, Naruto soltó una risita tonta y desganada. Al parecer era tan poco disimulado que hasta Minato había notado la intensa mirada que dedicaba a Sasuke. Aunque no podía evitarlo. Pensándolo detenidamente, para él Sasuke era como un Dios.

Como excusa para no responder de inmediato, se llevó una buena porción de fideos a la boca. Se percató entonces de que su padre en algún momento había dejado de referirse a Sasuke como Sasuke-kun. ¿Tanto le desagradaba?

─Exageras ─logró pronunciar con dificultad.

─Naruto, hablo en serio. ─Se acercó─. Si necesitas un modelo a seguir que te inspire, yo sería tu mejor modelo a seguir; incluso Itachi… pero ¿Sasuke?

Para Naruto era imposible concebir que Minato pudiera tener razón. Desde que le conoció, en su mente Sasuke siempre fue el mejor modelo a seguir. Por eso se obligó a sí mismo a estudiar duro, porque quería ser un hombre de provecho como él, quería hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres como Fugaku y Mikoto lo estaban de Sasuke. Y algún día se independizaría y encontraría un buen trabajo, como Sasuke.

Para él, Sasuke era un perfecto modelo a seguir.

─Tendré en cuenta tus palabras dattebayo ─respondió finalmente, sabiendo que era lo que su padre quería escuchar.

 **...**

El día siguiente pronosticaba ser realmente aburrido, hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió llamar a Gaara y pedirle que fuera a su casa para pasar la tarde juntos ya que no podía salir porque estaba castigado. Kushina le había prohibido salir, pero no poder invitar a algún amigo a casa. Tras proporcionarle su dirección en un mensaje, se preparó para jugar a su videojuego de ninjas. Hacía tiempo que no jugaba.

Media hora después Minato llegó, y tras saludar a su esposa fue en busca de su hijo. Apenas cruzaron unas palabras cuando Naruto le contó que un amigo iría a casa y que quería presentárselo a él y a Kushina. Un amigo de la universidad.

En la mente de Minato empezó a crearse a cámara rápida una película donde aquel amigo resultaba ser el novio de Naruto, donde aquello sólo era una treta para que el novio de Naruto pudiera conocer a sus suegros.

Habían pasado meses desde que su hijo le confesara su orientación sexual, pero la idea de conocer un posible novio le causaba pánico.

─Hi-hijo… ─tartamudeó tomando asiento junto al menor en el sofá─. Ese amigo…

─Se llama Gaara ─interrumpió sin mirarle, más centrado en la pantalla para no perder contra el ninja con el que peleaba en medio de un bosque─. Sabaku no Gaara.

─Bien, Gaara… ─reiteró para memorizar el nombre─. Tu amigo Gaara. Es…

La presencia de Kushina entrando en la sala le interrumpió.

─Minato, deja de hacer vago y ve a bañarte ─ordenó─. Naruto, ¿crees que a tu amigo le gustará el _dango_?

─No lo sé. Tal vez ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer caminó dispuesta a regresar a la cocina, pero escuchar la voz de Minato un poco temblorosa le hizo detenerse en el marco de la puerta con curiosidad.

─Na-Naruto… ese amigo, Gaara… ¿es tu novio? ─preguntó lo más directo que pudo, creyéndose solo con su retoño.

El menor dio un respingo ante la inesperada pregunta. Encaró a su padre, y sobre el hombro de éste pudo ver a su madre, tan sorprendida como él.

─¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacas eso'ttebayo?

─No es mi intención ofenderte, hijo. Es sólo que… no me siento preparado para conocer un no-novio.

A Naruto no le molestó el comentario. No podía enfadarse cuando había visto el esfuerzo que hizo su padre, aceptándole cuando le confesó su orientación sexual a pesar de que era evidente que la noticia no fue de su agrado.

─Pero Gaara no es mi novio, papá ─afirmó rotundo.

Ante el alivio Minato casi se desploma en el sofá, pero en lugar de eso tomó una mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

─¿De verdad?, ¿no me mientes? ─preguntó acelerado─. Si ese chico es tu novio, sólo… preséntalo formalmente más adelante, ¿está bien?

Sin saber cómo manejar la situación, Naruto sólo atinó a palmear un par de veces la cabeza de su progenitor con su mano libre, intentando calmarle un poco. Minato parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

─Lo prometo ─dijo de inmediato─. Pero Gaara es sólo un amigo. Él ni siquiera es homosexual.

Sólo entonces el adulto se sosegó y liberó un largo suspiro. Cada día se hacía un poco más a la idea de que Naruto era homosexual, de que era diferente, pero no estaba preparado para verle llegar tomado de la mano de otro chico.

─Papá… ─habló de nuevo, repentinamente serio e inspirando hondo antes de continuar─. Quiero que entiendas algo'ttebayo: soy gay, pero eso no significa que todos los hombres del mundo me gusten, o que todos sean mi novio. ─Al ver que su padre abría la boca con intención de decir algo, le interrumpió─. ¿Acaso a ti, por ser heterosexual, te gustan todas las mujeres?

─No ─respondió avergonzado.

─¿O acaso no tienes amigas?

─Sí… claro que tengo amigas.

─Y eso no significa que ellas te gusten, ¿cierto? ─cuestionó de inmediato, mirándole atento.

─Cielos, no. ─Cada vez más avergonzado, inclinó la mirada─. Sólo quiero a tu madre.

Naruto continuó mirándole con atención, esperando que su padre comprendiera todo. Desde el marco de la puerta, Kushina observaba maravillada y en silencio el proceder de su hijo.

─Es igual para mí, papá ─aseguró, suavizando la seriedad en su rostro. Sólo quiero a Sasuke, quiso decir, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado─. No todos los hombres me gustan, tengo amigos, e incluso si tuviera un amigo gay eso no significa vaya a existir algo entre nosotros. ─Al decir aquello recordó a Suigetsu, quien era bisexual y a pesar del interés de éste en él, veía imposible que algo pudiera surgir entre ellos.

Totalmente abochornado por su actitud, Minato se pasó una mano por el rostro. Naruto tenía razón. Se había dejado llevar por su paranoia.

─Lo siento, Naruto.

El menor negó, y ahora con una sonrisa, volvió a palmear la cabeza de su padre.

─No hay nada que perdonar dattebayo. Te agradezco el esfuerzo que haces por aceptarme.

De inmediato Minato se lanzó sobre su hijo y le estrujó en un abrazo que le inmovilizó los brazos y casi le corta la respiración. La homosexualidad de su hijo no parecía ser algo temporal debido a la edad, pero no importaba, empezaba a asumirlo. Kushina tenía razón, fuera heterosexual u homosexual, seguía siendo Naruto. Su preciado Naruto. Merecía ser feliz, encontrar alguien que le brindara amor sincero y a quien brindárselo. Él no debía ser un impedimento en su felicidad, al contrario, debía ser su apoyo y brindarle palabras de aliento. No quería ser un mal padre.

─Estoy seguro de que algún día encontrarás a un chico digno de ti.

─¿D-de verdad… lo crees? ─preguntó en un hilo de voz, ahogado en el asfixiante abrazo pero a la vez sorprendido por el comentario.

─Y también estoy seguro de que sabrás escoger a un buen chico ─continuó, soltándole al fin.

Naruto respiró un poco agitado, acariciándose uno de los costados. Juraría que Minato iba a partirle las costillas en su efusiva demostración de amor paternal.

─¿Entonces darías el visto bueno a mi novio? ─Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió ligeramente nervioso─. Quiero decir, el día que lo tenga.

─¡Por supuesto! Sé que buscarás un buen chico ─insistió─, no es como si fueses a venir a casa tomado de la mano de Sasuke. ¿Te imaginas? ─bromeó para tratar de suavizar el ambiente, soltando una pequeña risa─. Definitivamente no quiero que busques un chico con un carácter como el suyo.

Al percibir el tenso silencio, Minato dejó de reír y parpadeó confuso. Cuando estaba por preguntarle a su hijo por qué de pronto estaba tan serio, éste estalló en carcajadas, como si de repente hubiera entendido el chiste de su comentario.

─Yo… con Sasuke. ─Rió, esforzándose en que fuera una risa creíble─. Eso sí que fue gracioso'tteba…

─¿Verdad? ─Asintió, suavizando su risa─. Siempre has admirado tanto a Sasuke, que no sería tan raro que te fijaras en alguien con una personalidad tan petulante como la suya.

Una tercera risa se escuchó en la estancia. Era la risa de Kushina. Minato giró sorprendido, sin sospechar que ella estaba allí. ¿Su esposa había escuchado todo?

─Nuestro hijo fijándose en alguien como Sasuke'ttebane… ─Al igual que Naruto, trataba que su risa sonara creíble─. Qué cosas dices, Minato.

El hombre parpadeó confundido al notar que las risas de Kushina y Naruto se escuchaban extrañas. Como si su chiste les hiciera gracia pero a la vez no. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron.

─Debe de ser Gaara. Iré a abrir ─habló Naruto de inmediato, dejando el mando del videojuego a un lado y poniéndose de pie de un salto, corriendo a la puerta.

─Y yo iré a la cocina ─dijo Kushina, marchándose tan apurada como su hijo.

En segundos Minato se vio solo. ¿Era su imaginación o de repente su esposa e hijo habían huido de él?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 _Bolera:_ Establecimiento destinado al juego de bolos. Lo que en México se conoce como Boliche o "los bolos".

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	29. Suna

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 29: "Suna":

─Karin.

El llamado hizo detenerse a la pelirroja cuando estaba por abandonar el hospital, viendo a Sasuke acercarse.

─¿Qué tal tu día? ─preguntó ella cuando le tuvo a su lado, saliendo juntos del edificio.

─Como todos, supongo. ─Se encogió de hombros─. ¿Sabes algo de Suigetsu?

No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle a lo largo de la jornada laboral, ni siquiera habían coincidido en la sala de descanso alguna vez.

─Ese idiota… ─masculló Karin con la simple mención del otro─. No fue a trabajar, tuve que llamar a su trabajo e inventar una excusa. Después entre Juugo y yo le llevamos a su apartamento. El idiota todavía iba demasiado borracho, ¡tuve que golpearle!

─¿Por qué?

La mujer dudó un poco en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

─Bueno… empezó a decir obscenidades sobre Naruto… ─Disimuladamente miró a Sasuke, percibiendo que un tic asaltaba una de sus cejas, delatando el repentino mal humor que trataba de disimular─. Tuve que dejarle inconsciente de un puñetazo, estaba llamando la atención de la gente en la calle, ¡era vergonzoso! ─Suspiró─. Por suerte Juugo estaba tan preocupado por Suigetsu que no se salió de control.

Fue inevitable golpear al bocazas de Suigetsu cuando éste empezó a confesar, a voz en grito, sus más pervertidas fantasías con Naruto. Que si quería hacerle esto o aquello. Pero no entraría en detalles con Sasuke, no quería provocar una guerra entre sus amigos.

Un suave gruñido de su acompañante fue la única respuesta que recibió.

─Pasé la noche en su apartamento, cuidándole, aunque el idiota no lo merezca. ─Se cruzó de brazos─. ¿Quién le manda beber tanto? Al menos tuvo la decencia de agradecerme antes de que me marchara. Decía que no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior y que le dolía la cabeza. Pero yo le recordé que confesó que te extrañaba y que hizo las paces contigo. ─Soltó una risita socarrona─. Debiste haber visto su cara en ese momento, Sasuke. ─Pero el otro no rió con ella, seguramente estaba algo molesto por lo que le había contado. Bufó─. Suigetsu debería hacerse a un lado ─renegó.

─Sólo necesita tiempo ─respondió, tratando de ser comprensivo y paciente.

Un poco más adelante sus caminos se separaron. Era agradable volver a tener la amistad de Karin, y agradecía que tratara de mediar entre Suigetsu y él. Pero Suigetsu necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la derrota.

Al llegar a su apartamento le extrañó no ver a Naruto esperándole en el pasillo. Algunos días su novio estaba ahí incluso antes de que llegara. No le dio importancia y se dedicó a darse una relajante ducha fría. Hacía demasiado calor. Después sustituyó la bata médica en su mochila por una limpia y ordenó un poco en su apartamento. Pero el tiempo transcurría y Naruto no llegaba, eso era extraño. Sin querer esperar más le escribió un mensaje:

 _Estoy en casa._

Esperaba que Naruto no entendiera que ese escueto mensaje significaba "Ven, te estoy esperando, idiota". No quería verse ansioso. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en contestarle? Ya habían pasado tres minutos. Entonces recibió respuesta:

 _Hoy no puedo ir :'( Estoy castigado._

Sasuke estuvo por preguntar por qué, pero entonces recordó que Naruto llegó tarde a casa la noche anterior. Genial, pensó con sarcasmo, Naruto castigado. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer el resto de la tarde? Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que ahora que se veía solo no sabía qué hacer. ¿Tal vez darle una limpieza a fondo al apartamento?, ¿visitar a Itachi?, ¿visitar a sus padres?

Antes de poder ser consciente de lo que hacía, marcó el número de Naruto. Ya que no podría verle, al menos quería escucharle.

La voz de su novio se escuchó risueña al otro lado de la línea.

─¡Sasuke!

En cambio la suya se escuchaba en un tono agrio.

─¡Usuratonkachi! ─reprendió─. Te dije que te fueras a casa, pero no, tú tenías que pegarte a mí como una lapa.

Tras un pequeño silencio, el rubio respondió.

─Wouh, bien, yo también te quiero ─farfulló irónico─. Si sólo llamas para regañarme, tuve suficiente anoche con la furia de mi madre'ttebayo. Además, ¿quién besó primero a quién? No empecé yo ─señaló.

─El punto aquí es que por tu imprudencia estás castigado ─desvió la conversación de inmediato.

─Lo que digas, teme. ─Rodó la mirada.

─¿Cuánto tiempo te ha castigado Kushina? ─cuestionó más tranquilo.

─Gracias a mi padre, sólo hoy. Por suerte Gaara ha venido a pasar la tarde conmigo.

─Gaara ─reiteró.

─¡Oh! Y no sabes lo mejor: Gaara me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, en Suna dattebayo. ─Conforme hablaba se percibía en aumento la emoción en su voz─. ¿Sabes cuánto hace que no veo el mar? Hace tantos años… que ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Quizá tendría como unos cinco años.

─¿Quieres ir? ─interrumpió, percibiendo el interés en su novio.

─¡Por supuesto!

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó de forma sutil. No conocía a ese tal Gaara, pero parecía estar introduciéndose muy rápido en la vida de Naruto. Por lo que sabía se sentaban juntos en clase, hacían los trabajos juntos, incluso algunos días se habían reunido con la esperanza de juntar a uno de sus amigos los mocosos con la hermana de Gaara… ¿y ahora se iban juntos de vacaciones?

Caminó intranquilo por la sala del apartamento, regresando a él viejos temores. Intentó serenarse. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que ese Gaara fuera gay, y para más énfasis, se fijara en Naruto?

─Pero… ─La voz de Naruto le trajo a la realidad─. Papá no me deja ir ─finalizó con un repentino tono lastimero. Sasuke se sintió aliviado al momento─. Dice que como no conoce a Gaara, no le parece prudente. Que quizá el verano que viene me dejará.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Por una vez la actitud sobreprotectora de Minato le venía como anillo al dedo.

─Me parece sensata la actitud de tu padre.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó incrédulo─. Gaara no es un asesino serial, Sasuke. Además, no íbamos a ir los dos solos, nos acompañarían Kankuro y su novia; y Temari y Shikamaru.

Por alguna razón a Sasuke le pareció peor aquella opción. ¿Qué era aquello?, ¿un viaje de parejitas?, pensó con desdén.

─Como sea, tu padre ya dijo que no.

─No pienso aceptarlo'ttebayo ─sentenció, y después sonrió pícaro─. Insistiré. Pondré esa carita que hace flaquear a mi padre.

Dobe manipulador, quiso decirle, pero en cambio se mantuvo en su postura. Quería hacer entrar en razón a su novio. De ninguna manera quería que fuera.

─Eres menor, tu deber es obedecer a tus padres.

─¡Ahora mismo estás hablando como un amargado, teme! ─replicó molesto─. No es como si me fuese a ir sin su consentimiento, sólo insistiré para obtenerlo.

─No insistas ─ordenó.

Fastidiado, Naruto estaba a punto de despedirse y colgar, pero la voz de su novio escuchándose de nuevo le detuvo.

─Si quieres ir a Suna, yo te llevaré ─aseguró. La exclamación incrédula al otro lado casi le deja sordo. Chasqueó la lengua─. Sólo necesito tiempo para preparar todo.

─¿Eh?, ¿qué? ─balbuceó confuso─. ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?, ¿cómo? Además, si mi padre no me deja ir con Gaara, ¿qué te hace pensar que me dejará ir contigo?

─Tú deja todo en mis manos, usuratonkachi.

─¡P-pero…!

─Yo también quiero ver el mar, así que ya no tienes que ir con Gaara, irás conmigo ─sentenció, y sin más colgó.

De acuerdo, ya tenía algo que hacer. Lo primero era buscar por internet alojamiento en Suna para al menos un par de noches. Si Naruto quería ver el mar, le llevaría al mar.

Mientras tanto, todavía confuso por la reciente conversación con su novio, Naruto abandonó el baño del piso de arriba, donde se había encerrado para hablar, y se encaminó a la sala, donde estaba charlando y jugando al videojuego de ninjas con Gaara cuando recibió la llamada.

¿De verdad Sasuke iba a llevarle a Suna? Un momento, ¿Sasuke y él solos?

 **...**

Tres semanas después, todo estaba listo para la escapada a Suna. Lleno de euforia, Naruto llegó a la estación de tren portando una pequeña maleta con ruedas. Entre la gente buscó con la mirada a su novio. Le encontró no muy lejos, revisando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Junto a él había otra pequeña maleta con ruedas.

─¡Sasuke! ─exclamó acercándose.

─Llegas tarde ─riñó con gesto severo.

Curioso, Naruto miró la hora en su teléfono. Eran las nueve y cinco de la mañana. Despreocupado se encogió de hombros.

─Sólo cinco minutos'ttebayo.

─Agradece que el tren no ha llegado puntual, me habría ido sin ti ─aseguró.

Naruto rumió un insulto, pero cuando la mirada de su novio se clavó en él, le dedicó una sonrisilla inocente.

─No es mi culpa. Mi padre me abrazó y no me quería dejar ir ─se excusó, y después sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa nerviosa─. Mamá tuvo que dejarle inconsciente con un golpe.

Para obtener el permiso de sus padres, Naruto había tenido que mentir una vez más y contarles que iría a Suna con Kiba y Hana, la hermana mayor de éste. Al ir con un amigo de toda la vida, y además acompañados y supervisados por una adulta, Kushina accedió encantada, mientras que Minato lo hizo a regañadientes.

Por momentos el remordimiento por mentir a sus padres le martilleaba, pero con la verdad por delante jamás podría ir a Suna.

Cuando llegó la hora de marchar, Kushina le despidió con un amoroso abrazo, le deseó que se divirtiera y que no cometiera imprudencias en el agua. Sin embargo, Minato se abrazó posesivo y no le quería dejar marchar, preocupado por si algo malo le ocurría. Para cuando se vio libre y logró salir, lo último que vio fue a su madre echarse al inconsciente Minato sobre el hombro con una naturalidad alarmante y llevarlo a la sala.

En cuanto subieron en el tren, Naruto se adueñó del asiento junto a la ventana y casi pegó la cara al cristal, mirando hipnotizado el paisaje una vez que se puso en marcha.

─Hace mucho que no salía de Konoha'ttebayo ─comentó sin apartar la mirada.

En silencio, Sasuke recorrió a su novio con la mirada. Naruto vestía una camiseta de tirantes gruesos, un holgado bañador naranja con espirales rojas que le llegaba casi a la rodilla, y unas chanclas. Sólo con verle se deducía que iba a la playa o a la piscina.

─Ya veo que vas preparado.

Su comentario logró que Naruto apartara la mirada del exterior y le encarara con una sonrisa. Por su parte, él vestía una camiseta de manga corta, unas cómodas bermudas y unas chanclas.

─Por supuesto. Hasta me he puesto protector solar en casa para no perder tiempo. ¡En cuanto llegue me lanzaré de cabeza al mar! ─determinó apretando los puños.

Las comisuras de Sasuke se curvaron ligeramente, satisfecho al ver la felicidad de Naruto. Había sido un poco complicado encontrar hospedaje en Suna. Al ser verano la ocupación del lugar estaba a rebosar y la gente hacía sus reservas con meses de antelación. Por suerte encontró alojamiento para dos noches en una pequeña cabaña en primera línea de playa. Pasarían viernes y sábado en Suna, y el domingo por la mañana volverían. Era la única opción disponible, todo estaba ocupado.

Para obtener esos días libres en el trabajo, había tenido que tomar dos días de los doce que le pertenecían de sus vacaciones anuales y cambiar las citas de los pacientes programados para esos días. El lunes y el martes le esperaba trabajo extra, pero si era por Naruto no le molestaba demasiado.

Naruto no había exagerado cuando dijo que al llegar se lanzaría de cabeza al mar. En cuanto tuvo en su poder la llave de la cabaña y abrió la puerta, Naruto había entrado como una exhalación.

La cabaña era pequeña, sólo disponía de dos habitaciones: un dormitorio que contaba con dos camas individuales, televisor, aire acondicionado y un pequeño frigorífico; y un baño con todo lo necesario. Naruto ni siquiera se había detenido a mirarla, simplemente lanzó su maleta sobre una de las camas, tomó una toalla del interior y corrió afuera mientras apremiaba a Sasuke a seguirle.

Sasuke largó un suspiro de resignación.

─Qué infantil… ─susurró cuando se vio solo, negando con la cabeza.

Minutos después, cuando se aplicó protector solar a conciencia y se puso el bañador, abandonó la cabaña y fue a reunirse con su novio. Todavía no había mucha gente, ni siquiera era medio día. Reconoció la toalla y la camiseta de Naruto hechas un gurruño cerca de la orilla, y las chanclas al lado. Ese tonto era un desastre. Se desprendió de sus propias chanclas y se ocupó de extender su toalla y después la de Naruto.

─¡Sa-Sasuke…! ¡Mírame, Sasuke!

Reconoció la voz de Naruto. Le buscó con la mirada y le vio subido sobre una tabla de surf, tratando de mantener el equilibrio a pesar de que el oleaje era débil. Curioso se preguntó de dónde demonios había sacado esa tabla. Cuando Naruto alzó los brazos y los agitó para saludarle enérgico, perdió la estabilidad y cayó al agua.

Inquieto avanzó un paso, preguntándose si Naruto sabría nadar, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar un paso más cuando le vio emerger y nadar con naturalidad mientras empezaba a reír. Unas risas más se escucharon. Tres muchachos de quizá unos quince años estaban a su lado. Uno de ellos montó la tabla y los otros nadaron empujándola, alejándose de Naruto tras despedirse. Sasuke rodó la mirada, pensando que si Naruto no confraternizaba con alguien allá a donde iba se moriría.

Fue cuestión de segundos que un empapado Naruto saliera del agua y se acercara corriendo, tomándole de las manos y tirando de él para guiarle al agua. Se dejó encandilar por la sonrisa en el adolescente rostro y el brillo de felicidad en los ojos azules, y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba con el agua hasta las rodillas y Naruto le sometía a un intenso escaneo visual.

Un poco incómodo, arrugó el entrecejo.

─¿Qué? ─cuestionó tajante.

Al instante Naruto le soltó y con repentino nerviosismo empezó a desviar la mirada en todas direcciones, sin saber bien a dónde enfocar. Mientras metía a Sasuke en el agua con él había reaccionado en que era la primera vez que veía a su pareja tan ligero de ropa. Fue inevitable recorrerle de abajo a arriba. Sasuke lucía un bañador con forma de pantalón con bolsillos al igual que él, pero el de su novio era ligeramente más corto y un poco menos holgado. El elástico de la cintura era de color blanco y el resto de color negro.

Después subió al torso, no estaba muy trabajado pero a él le gustaba, y le gustaba mucho más el tono blanco en su piel.

─S-sólo miraba tu bañador, es… bonito dattebayo.

Sasuke estudió la prenda mencionada como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

─Supongo. Lo que está claro es que tengo mejor gusto que tú. Sólo tú usarías un bañador como ese.

Ahora fue Naruto quien estudió su propio bañador y después miró enfurruñado al adulto.

─¿Qué tiene de malo?

─Ese tono naranja es molesto a la vista, y esas espirales son espantosas.

Con un gruñido que delató su vergüenza y enfado, Naruto saltó sobre Sasuke y trató de derribarle para hundirle en el agua. Pero como era de esperar, siendo Sasuke diez años mayor y con un cuerpo más desarrollado que el suyo, no era fácil, y menos todavía porque no le había tomado desprevenido como cuando saltaba sobre él en su apartamento.

Con pocos movimientos certeros, Sasuke había invertido los papeles e hizo caer a su novio de espaldas al agua.

─Ríndete ─le dijo cuando le vio emerger azorado y volver a ponerse de pie, tosiendo un poco─, y acepta que tu bañador es ridículo. Quizá debería permanecer lejos de ti y actuar como si no te conociera ─añadió con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Como era de esperar Naruto se lanzó de nuevo sobre él, y con la misma facilidad volvió a tirarle al agua.

─¡Teme…! ─farfulló con frustración.

En algún momento los intentos fallidos de Naruto por derribar a Sasuke se volvieron un juego, salpicándose mutuamente y lanzándose al ataque en cuanto uno de los dos se reponía.

En un breve descuido de Sasuke, Naruto saltó en su espalda y se afirmó a él con brazos y piernas. Rió socarrón al notar los intentos fallidos del pelinegro por liberarse de su agarre y lanzarle al agua.

─Esta vez no podrás deshacerte de mí ─dijo convencido. A continuación bajó el tono de voz y se acercó para susurrarle al oído─, Sasuke nii-chan. ─Y acto seguido le lamió el contorno de la oreja.

En décimas de segundo, Sasuke se pinzó la nariz con una mano y se dejó ir hacia atrás, hundiendo a ambos en el agua y aprisionando por un momento a su novio con su cuerpo. ¡Usuratonkachi pervertido!, pensó incorporándose. Un escalofrío involuntario le había sacudido cuando lamió su oreja.

Giró, tratando de aparentar estar más enojado que avergonzado, cuando escuchó al rubio toser.

─¡Bastardo…! ─Tosió de nuevo, incorporándose un poco patoso─. ¿Qué eres'ttebayo?, ¿una orca asesina? ─preguntó indignado. Había tragado agua.

─La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de hacer una estupidez como esa ─reprendió.

─¿Qué estupidez?, ¿lamerte la oreja?, ¿llamarte Sasuke nii-chan? ─Sonrió de lado cuando se restableció, llevándose las manos a la cintura─. ¡Jeh…! Apuesto que en el fondo te excita.

El adulto miró a su alrededor un poco incómodo, podrían ser escuchados por bañistas cercanos a ellos. Eliminó la distancia entre ellos, quedando a un escaso paso.

─¿Qué sabrás tú sobre lo que me excita o no? Mocoso descarado ─masculló ceñudo.

Supo que jamás debió haber preguntado eso cuando vio la expresión de su novio cambiar. Su mirada destilaba picardía, y sus labios se curvaron de forma sutil.

─Estoy ansioso por descubrir qué es lo que te excita. ─Se movió un poco, amenazando con eliminar la distancia entre ellos─. Quizá esta noche…

─Hora de comer.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron tan repentinas que Naruto no pudo evitar parpadear aturdido, viendo cómo su novio caminaba hacia la orilla como si nada estuviera pasando.

─¿Eh?

─Es hora de comer. Vamos ─ordenó sin más.

Segundos después Naruto comprendió que aquello fue una treta de su novio para huir. Ni mucho menos estaban cerca de la hora de comer. Enfurruñado una vez más, se cruzó de brazos y pateó el agua en un intento de salpicar al otro, pero ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

─¡Serás cobarde…!

Pero Sasuke fingió no comprender a qué se refería y continuó caminando. Tan sólo giró un instante fugaz, verificando que era seguido por el rubio.

Era mejor fingir demencia. Ese idiota no se contenía ni siquiera estando rodeado de gente. Era raro, normalmente Naruto no hacía aquellas cosas en público.

─Como digas ─fue todo lo que respondió.

El día pasó en un suspiro. El sol estaba ocultándose, tiñendo el cielo de tonos azules, rosados y anaranjados; todo un espectáculo que Naruto no pudo evitar fotografiar con su teléfono cuando caminaban por la playa. Acababan de abandonar un restaurante muy cercano al mar y se dirigían a la cabaña.

─¡Me encanta Suna! ─exclamó tomando otra fotografía al colorido atardecer. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, sintiendo la sutil brisa marina mecer sus cabellos─. Gaara es muy afortunado al tener una casa aquí. Podré venir con él muchas veces.

A Sasuke empezaba a caerle realmente mal ese Gaara y ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero después se sacudió ese tipo de pensamiento absurdo. Gaara sólo era un amigo, no era una amenaza, ese tipo no era homosexual. Aunque… quizá era mejor confirmar aquello.

─Naruto.

─¿Sí? ─respondió, verificando en su teléfono que las fotos habían salido bien.

─Gaara… ¿tiene novia?

Naruto dejó de lado lo que hacía y le dedicó a su pareja una mirada de confusión. Sasuke no era del tipo curioso, así que el que tuviera aquella duda le sorprendió.

─No. Al menos que yo sepa ─añadió al instante─. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─¿Y novio? ─respondió con otra interrogante.

─Ah… no ─balbuceó, sintiendo aumentar su confusión─. De repente pareces muy interesado en Gaara'ttebayo.

─¿Así que no es gay? ─afirmó en la pregunta.

─No. ─Frunció ligeramente el ceño─. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Gaara?

─Simple curiosidad ─desestimó encogiéndose de hombros.

De acuerdo, al menos ahora sabía con certeza que no tenía que preocuparse por ese tipo. En el fondo tenía razón en sus sospechas. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que ese tipo fuera gay, y que para rematar se fijara precisamente en Naruto?

Pero el rubio no quedó conforme con aquella escueta respuesta. Se movió, posicionándose frente al mayor.

─¿Y desde cuándo tú eres curioso?

El teléfono en la mano de Naruto comenzó a vibrar y sonar. En la pantalla reconoció el número de su hogar. Respondió, comprobando que se trataba de Kushina que llamaba para saber cómo le estaba yendo el día y para desearle dulces sueños. La conversación fue breve porque Minato reclamaba su tiempo en el teléfono. Sin embargo, la charla con su progenitor también fue breve porque Kushina no le permitió extenderse y volvió a tomar el teléfono para pedirle que fuera prudente y que hiciera caso a Hana en todo.

Mientras hablaba, Sasuke le indicó entre gestos que estaría en la cabaña. Cuando se despidió de sus padres no caminó a la cabaña, sino que tomó asiento en la arena, contemplando los diversos tonos que iba tomando el cielo conforme el sol se ocultaba y cómo las primeras estrellas aparecían. En Konoha no se podían ver muchas debido a la contaminación lumínica.

Arrullado por el sonido de las pequeñas olas rompiendo contra la orilla, inconscientemente empezó a hundirse en sus pensamientos. En los últimos meses su vida había cambiado mucho. Primero su relación con Sasuke, el hecho de confesarle su orientación sexual a su padre había sido otro acontecimiento importante; también la entrada en la universidad que le acercaba a su sueño de ser maestro de escuela.

Pero por otro lado estaba ese remordimiento que sentía cada vez que mentía a todos, especialmente a sus padres. A veces le gustaría confesar sin más su relación con Sasuke, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que sus padres lo aceptarían de buen grado, pero últimamente empezaba a dudarlo. A Minato le caía mal Sasuke, incluso le había aconsejado que no tuviera un novio como él, que tuviera un modelo a seguir que no fuera Sasuke. Tiempo atrás, Kushina le aseguró que le parecería bien una relación con Sasuke, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que ella lo dijo simplemente porque veía imposible que Sasuke quisiera tener algo con él.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que mentir a sus padres?

Asumía que les sorprendería muchísimo la noticia, pero confiaba en que ellos aceptarían a Sasuke con el tiempo. Sasuke era un conocido de la familia, sabían que era un buen tipo; entenderían que la relación de ambos no era un juego o algo pasajero. Quizá a su padre le costaría un poco más, pero lo terminaría aceptando.

Al menos eso quería pensar.

─¿No vas a entrar?

Alzó la cabeza, viendo a su novio de pie a su lado.

─Sí ─respondió poniéndose de pie. No le había escuchado acercarse. Entonces percibió la cantidad de estrellas que había en el cielo, ya no quedaba el menor rastro de los rayos del sol─. ¡Woah! ¿Has visto eso dattebayo? ─Efusivo señaló el cielo. Con menos emoción, Sasuke también alzó la mirada y asintió─. ¡Nunca había visto algo así! ¡Me encanta! ─De forma precipitada saltó a los brazos del mayor, estrujándole en un abrazo─. Gracias por haberme traído aquí.

Una sutil sonrisa curvó las comisuras del adulto. Aunque en un principio había decidido hacer ese viaje con Naruto para impedir que lo hiciera con Gaara, al final no había sido tan mala idea. Salir de la rutina de vez en cuando no venía mal, y si sobretodo podía provocar esa felicidad en su novio, mejor.

Permanecieron un momento abrazados, en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez del otro aprovechando la soledad del lugar, sintiéndose arropados por la noche mientras se fundían en un corto beso.

Cuando entraron en la cabaña escasos minutos después, Naruto no pudo disimular la tonta expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Sasuke al notarlo.

─¿Por qué hay dos camas?

El pelinegro rodó la mirada, pensando que su novio era un poco lento de reflejos. ¿Ahora se daba cuenta de que había dos camas?

─Sólo quedaba libre esta cabaña.

─¿Seguro? ─Le miró suspicaz.

─¿Qué estás insinuando? ─Hurgó en su maleta, buscando el pijama y ropa interior.

─Apuesto lo que sea que elegiste esta cabaña porque tiene dos camas. ¡Pensaba que íbamos a dormir juntos! ─confesó sin más rodeos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua para sí mismo. Sabía que era arriesgado hacer ese viaje con Naruto, los dos solos.

─Aplácate, hormona con patas ─ordenó caminando al baño─. Te digo que esta era la única cabaña libre. Si no me crees, es tu problema. ─Sin más se encerró en el baño.

Naruto gruñó con fastidio.

─¡No soy una hormona con patas'ttebayo! ─renegó yendo tras él. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero el teme había cerrado con seguro.

Soltando un bufido de molestia se dispuso a entretenerse viendo la televisión. Pensó que al estar los dos solos podrían tener… un ambiente más íntimo, pero su novio no parecía tener intención de cambiar su actitud cerrada respecto a ese tema.

Sasuke no tardó demasiado en abandonar el baño vistiendo un pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes.

─Todo tuyo ─habló el pelinegro, señalando el baño.

Al cruzarse en sus caminos, Naruto le robó un fugaz beso, apenas fue un tosco apretón de labios.

─Dejaré la puerta entreabierta por si quieres espiarme mientras me baño. ─Rió, pero la mano de Sasuke estrellándose en su cara y obligándole a alejarse un par de pasos le sacó una queja─. ¡Eso ha dolido! ─se lamentó llevándose una mano al rostro. Un par de lagrimitas de acumularon en sus ojos.

─Ve a bañarte ─instruyó pasándole de largo, ignorando el estado de su novio.

Parecía que Naruto disfrutaba provocándole. ¿Acaso no entendía una negativa? Peor, ¿no entendía varias negativas? Ya no sabía cómo darle a entender que no es no. Un poco inquieto se recostó en su cama sin retirar las sábanas siquiera. Sospechaba que aquella sería una noche muy larga. ¿Cómo dormir tranquilo en la misma habitación que un adolescente hormonado con la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre sexo? La sensación era más inquietante cuando recordaba que él era el objeto de deseo del adolescente hormonado.

Para colmo Naruto no había mentido. Había dejado la puerta entreabierta en una descarada invitación para él. Debía admitirse a sí mismo que la tentación era grande. Claro que le gustaría ir y mirar, incluso acercarse para unirse a Naruto en su baño y de paso cumplir sus más tórridas fantasías sexuales. Imaginaba que la hormona con patas debía tener algunas, y él con gusto las haría realidad.

En cuanto dejó de escuchar el constante correr del agua, de nuevo tomó una salida rápida. Le dio la espalda a la cama de su novio y fingió dormir. Quizá así podría salir ileso aquella noche. Poco después le escuchó abandonar el baño.

─Ah… me siento tan relajado'tteba…

Naruto había callado de golpe. Suponía que debía de haberse percatado de que él dormía. Escuchó sus pisadas más cerca.

─Sasuke, ¿estás dormido? ─preguntó en voz baja.

El adulto mantuvo el tipo como pudo, fingiendo dormir. Aunque después se preguntó si Naruto no haría algo tratando de aprovechar que estaba "dormido".

Tras unos tensos segundos, le escuchó acomodarse en su propia cama y la luz se apagó. Entreabrió un ojo, preguntándose si estaba a salvo. Parpadeó estupefacto cuando, a pesar de que no habían pasado ni tres minutos, empezó a escuchar suaves ronquidos apenas perceptibles. ¿Tan rápido se había dormido ese tonto? Esperó un tiempo prudencial por si acaso Naruto también estaba fingiendo, pero al parecer no era así. Entre el viaje, y el intenso día en el agua, Naruto había caído rendido.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, se acomodó bocarriba y suspiró hondo. No tardó mucho en quedarse también dormido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no había rastro de Naruto en la pequeña habitación y además era de día. Adormilado, tomó asiento en la cama y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

─¿Naruto? ─preguntó. Quizá estaba en el baño. El silencio fue su única respuesta.

Comprobó que por poco pasaban de las nueve de la mañana. Se encaminó al baño y como sospechó, estaba vacío. Probablemente estaba en la playa. Cuando estaba completamente aseado y listo para salir, Naruto entró con sigilo.

─Oh, estás despierto dattebayo. ¡Buenos días! ─exclamó tomándole del rostro y presionando sus labios─. Anoche te quedaste dormido muy rápido. Aunque creo que yo también, estaba realmente cansado.

─¿A qué hora te has levantado?

─Estoy en la playa desde las ocho ─respondió soltándole, tomando su móvil del interior de su maleta─. Me sentía tan emocionado por estar aquí que no podía quedarme en la cama un minuto más ─explicó sonriente─. He pensado que tomaré unas fotos, ¡te esperaré en…!

─No es necesario, voy contigo. ─Abandonó la cabaña tras su pareja, olvidando aplicarse protector solar─. ¿No deberíamos desayunar primero?

─Después ─respondió al instante─. Primero quiero estar un rato aquí.

A esa hora no había mucha gente todavía. Los más madrugadores, como Naruto, ya habían ocupado su lugar en primera línea. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de desprenderse de las chanclas y de acomodar su toalla junto a la de Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que éste le estaba tomando fotos.

─Deja eso ─renegó alargando un brazo con intención de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero Naruto lo impidió retrocediendo un paso, y al hacerlo chocó con una mujer que paseaba por la orilla.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó presuroso el rubio, y antes de que ella continuara su camino, lo impidió─. Señora, esto… ¿podría…?

La mujer, una morena rolliza de unos cuarenta y tantos, entendió lo que el chiquillo le decía cuando le vio señalando el teléfono. Aceptó y después de que éste le explicara dónde debía pulsar para tomar la fotografía, esperó a que los dos chicos se posicionaran.

Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke, pero éste al instante le alejó de un tosco empujón, mirando un poco inquieto a su alrededor y especialmente a la mujer que esperaba para fotografiarles. La miraron desconcertados cuando ella rió.

─Quieres mucho a tu hermano, ¿no es así? ─le dijo a Naruto─. Recuerdo que mi hermano mayor también era arisco conmigo cuando éramos más jóvenes. Sólo tenle paciencia ─aconsejó.

Habilidoso, Naruto aprovechó el estupor que causaron en Sasuke las palabras de la mujer para abrazarle, y ella no tardó en tomar la primera captura. Después, Naruto alzó su mano libre en forma de uve y la mujer tomó otra fotografía.

─Gracias ─dijo, tomando el teléfono de las manos de la mujer. Comprobó que ambas fotografías habían salido bien─. Pero no es mi hermano.

─¿No? ─curioseó ella. Ciertamente no se parecían en nada. Quizá eran primos.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de saltar sobre Naruto y dejarle inconsciente de un golpe cuando éste soltó la bomba.

─No. Es mi novio.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que Sasuke pensaba que la mujer haría un drama, y que les gritaría toda clase de improperios, finalmente ella se echó a reír a carcajadas y palmeó la cabeza de Naruto.

─Pequeño bromista… ─Rió alejándose, despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano.

─¿Bromista…? ─se susurró totalmente sorprendido─. ¡Pero si es cier…! ¡Ugh! ─El codo de Sasuke hundiéndose en sus costillas le sacó el aire─. I-idiota… ─insultó apenas en un hilo de voz, tocándose la zona afectada.

Sin poder disimular su mal humor, Sasuke le tomó de un hombro con firmeza para obligarle a que le encarara.

─¿En qué demonios estás pensando?, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle la verdad?─ reprendió severo─. ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Sin comprender su enfado y sintiendo una ligera molestia por la firmeza con la que Sasuke le aferraba el hombro, se deshizo de su agarre con un palmetazo y retrocedió un paso.

─¿Qué te pasa? ─respondió a la defensiva─. Esa mujer no nos conoce de nada. No es como si fuera a ir a contárselo a nuestros padres'ttebayo. ¡Aquí nadie nos conoce! ─Señaló, extendiendo los brazos en una invitación a que el otro observara su alrededor y le diera la razón.

En aquel momento Sasuke entendió por qué desde ayer Naruto parecía mostrarse más desinhibido en público cuando en Konoha no solía hacerlo.

─Eso no lo sabes, idiota. Soy médico, trabajo en uno de los hospitales principales de Konoha, cualquiera de estas personas puede haber estado en mi consulta, o estarlo algún día. Pueden reconocerme.

─¡Estás exagerando! ─Al darse cuenta de que había alzado el tono de voz, inspiró hondo y trató de hablar más calmado─. Y si así fuera ¿qué? Eres adulto, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

─Podría tener problemas en mi trabajo.

Por más que Naruto trató de comprender el razonamiento de Sasuke, no lo logró. Entendía que tuvieran que guardar las apariencias en Konoha, incluso entendía que tenían que mentir a sus padres, aunque en un principio le costó; pero no podía entender por qué tenían que fingir estando a kilómetros de Konoha, en un lugar donde nadie les conocía. ¿Y qué si alguna de esas personas había sido o sería paciente de Sasuke? No es como si fueran a hacer cosas indecorosas frente a todo el mundo, pero le ilusionó pensar que podrían comportarse más relajados estando lejos de Konoha.

En su opinión, Sasuke a veces era demasiado paranoico. ¿Por qué no se relajaba un poco, al menos por una vez?

Aunque no iba con su estilo, prefirió morderse la lengua para dar por finalizada la discusión. Sasuke no entendía su punto de vista y él no entendía el de Sasuke, lo mejor era detenerse.

─Está bien, como digas ─concedió a regañadientes.

Se acercó y casi le incrustó el teléfono en el torso. Por inercia Sasuke lo tomó, recordándole a aquel día que discutieron por Suigetsu y Naruto le devolvió el teléfono de la misma forma que lo hacía ahora.

─¿A dónde vas?

─A bañarme. ¡Y no me sigas'ttebayo! ─ordenó con palpable mal humor─. Podrían vernos juntos ─masculló al final, con un tono irónico.

Un bufido de molestia escapó de los labios de Sasuke y apretó el teléfono en su mano. ¿Por qué Naruto era tan terco? No era tan difícil comprender que él como médico tenía una reputación que mantener y una reputación que darle el hospital. No es como si él estuviera de acuerdo, pero así eran las cosas. Si en su trabajo saltara la noticia de que mantenía relaciones con un menor, y para colmo una relación homosexual, sabía que sería cuestión de minutos quedarse sin empleo. La noticia correría a los demás hospitales, no podría conseguir empleo; no al menos en Konoha y alrededores.

La palabra "prudencia" parecía no existir en el vocabulario de Naruto, y eso le irritaba profundamente. Con el humor y el inicio del día truncados, Sasuke se puso las chanclas y caminó alejándose de la playa, buscaría algún lugar para desayunar.

Una hora después, con el estómago lleno y el humor restablecido, Sasuke regresó sintiendo cierto remordimiento. Quizá se había excedido aquella mañana, después de todo esa mujer ni siquiera había creído a Naruto. Por otro lado, fue él quien inició con aquella relación de la que una hora atrás se quejaba que le traería problemas. Y si sumaba a todo eso los rechazos cada vez más frecuentes a los que sometía a Naruto… No. A este paso su relación tenía los días contados. Naruto iba a terminar por cansarse, y con motivos, y terminaría con todo.

Le costó un poco localizarle entre la gente. Ahora había más que cuando se marchó. Finalmente le encontró sentado en la orilla, trazando incansable círculos en la arena que las olas se encargaban de borrar cuando llegaban hasta él.

Se rascó la nuca, sin saber cómo romper el hielo. Normalmente era Naruto quien propiciaba la reconciliación de ambos, sin importar quién hubiera empezado la discusión. Respiró hondo antes de acercarse, tomando asiento a su lado. Guardó un pequeño silencio, como esperando que el rubio dijera algo que le facilitara las cosas, pero no fue así.

─¿No tienes hambre? Es tarde ─Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para iniciar una conversación.

─No ─respondió sin un tono en concreto, con la vista clavada en la arena─. Estoy bien.

Un retorcijón estrujó las entrañas del adulto. Se supone que estaban en Suna por dos motivos: el primero para evitar que Naruto fuera con Gaara, y el segundo pero no por eso menos importante, para hacer feliz a su novio. El primer objetivo estaba más que cumplido, pero estaba fallando lamentablemente en el segundo.

En el fondo comprendía a Naruto. Seguro se sentía herido con cada rechazo, y aunque sabía que no se rendía con facilidad tampoco era de piedra.

─Quizá… ─Dejó sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar hablar al rubio─, debería volver a casa'ttebayo.

¿Qué? Sin duda había escuchado mal.

─¿Qué? ─No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta.

─He estado pensando en lo que dijiste, quiero comprenderte pero no lo consigo. Sin embargo, no quiero causarte problemas.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio unos segundos debido a la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le causaron. Y comprendió que efectivamente, si continuaba con aquel comportamiento terminaría perdiendo a Naruto.

─No seas idiota ─le dijo, dejando ver parte de la inquietud que le invadía─. No me causas problemas, bueno… algunos a veces porque eres demasiado impetuoso, pero…

─¿Lo ves? ─Finalmente alzo la mirada y le encaró. Lucía afectado. Poquísimas veces le había visto así─. Tú me buscabas, querías que estuviéramos juntos, pero cada día me apartas de tu lado. Esta mañana dijiste que te puedo causar problemas, y ahora tratas de negarlo dattebayo. ─Inclinó la mirada y suspiró─. Quiero ir a casa ─sentenció.

Por primera vez Sasuke sintió su relación realmente en peligro. El tiempo se detuvo en el instante en que le vio ponerse de pie y encaminarse a la cabaña. El fin de semana que debía de ser un viaje breve pero perfecto que siempre recordarían con cariño, quedaría en sus memorias como un total desastre.

─Naruto, estás hablando sin meditar las cosas ─dijo mientras entraban en la cabaña, apretando en su mano el teléfono que le regaló a su todavía pareja.

─Te equivocas. Lo he estado pensando desde que te fuiste esta mañana ─respondió, acomodando la maleta sobre la cama y revisando que no faltaba algo─. Puedo regresar solo, estaré bien.

Presentía que si dejaba a Naruto salir por esa puerta, sería el principio del final si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

─Naruto. ─Le obligó a detenerse, tomándole con suavidad de la muñeca─. Hablemos. No puedes irte así. Una hora no es suficiente para meditar.

El rubio suspiró despacio en un intento de contener un bufido de irritación. Se liberó del agarre de Sasuke y tomó algo de ropa de la maleta.

─Me gustaría darme un baño antes de irme.

─Naruto, escucha. No seas impetuoso…

Se vio obligado a guardar silencio cuando la puerta del baño casi se estrella en su rostro al cerrarse. Trató de abrirla para entrar tras el otro, pero estaba cerrada con seguro. Todo lo contrario a la noche anterior. Sin lugar a dudas Naruto no le quería cerca, no al menos en ese momento.

Sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no le quedó más remedio que tragarse su fastidioso orgullo que a veces le traía incluso más problemas que el propio Naruto.

─Lo siento ─habló alto, recargándose contra la puerta. Siempre era su novio quien se disculpaba, incluso si no era su culpa. Si por una vez era él quien se disculpaba no se iba a morir─. Esta mañana hablé sin pensar… me puse nervioso.

Tras segundos que se le antojaron eternos, Naruto abrió la puerta. Todavía parecía estar afectado, y por sus ojos brillosos parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

─Sasuke… si no quieres seguir conmigo dímelo ahora, a la cara. Lo entenderé ─prometió solemne─. No más mentiras dattebayo.

─Si quisiera terminar esto no estaría intentando detenerte, dobe.

─Pero dijiste que…

─Olvida lo que dije ─interrumpió, restándole importancia.

─¡No quiero causarte problemas! Sé que a veces soy impetuoso y molesto, pero no soy egoísta. Quiero lo mejor para ti.

Realmente Naruto quería marcharse y terminar con su relación pensando que así le hacía un favor, que era lo mejor para él.

─Si de verdad quieres lo mejor para mí… ─habló pausado, extendiéndole el teléfono al otro, quien lo tomó inseguro─, quédate. ─Al notar la reticencia en Naruto, repitió, con mayor firmeza─: Quédate.

Finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en los labios del rubio, saltando aliviado a los brazos de su pareja y rodeándole entre sus brazos. Sasuke no tardó en devolver el gesto, y Naruto juraba que su novio nunca antes le había abrazado de la forma en que lo hacía en ese instante: con firmeza y necesidad.

Permanecieron abrazados un largo momento, confortándose el uno al otro. Cuando Naruto trató de alejarse, se vio sorprendido por los labios contrarios, pero no se negó en absoluto a aquel beso.

Todavía no era capaz de entender el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero empezaba a sentirse avergonzado por su reciente proceder.

El tiempo que estuvo solo, en la orilla de la playa, un cúmulo de pensamientos bombardeó su cabeza, y llegó a la conclusión de que Sasuke ya no le quería a su lado, por eso decidió que lo mejor era volver a Konoha. No quería causarle problemas. Pero todo había sido un malentendido. Si Sasuke no le quisiera a su lado no le habría detenido.

─Ahora sí tengo hambre dattebayo ─susurró contra los labios de su pareja.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, soltándole al fin. Por suerte, todavía mantenía a Naruto a su lado, no le había perdido.

─Vamos, te llevaré al lugar en el que estuve antes.

─Estaría bien poder comer algo de ramen ─comentó mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

─¿Acaso no puedes comer otra cosa que no sea ramen? ─Le siguió.

─¡Nop!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer. Especialmente gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

En el capítulo anterior tuve un problema en el momento de la actualización y la página no registró el capítulo. No me llegó mensaje diciéndome que la actualización se había realizado de forma correcta, tampoco quedó reflejada que la fecha de actualización fue el día 6 de mayo (me seguía poniendo la fecha de actualización del capítulo 27, el día 15 de abril) No sé si a las personas que tienen ticado el fic como "follow" les llegó un mensaje avisando de la actualización.

Me dueles, Fanfiction :')

Respecto al capítulo: quizá alguien piense que la preocupación de Sasuke por ser descubierto en Suna es desproporcionada. Pero, contaré una anécdota que me ocurrió hace años y que recordé al leer/corregir el capítulo: La playa más cercana me queda a poco más de dos horas de camino. El supermercado al que siempre voy a comprar me queda a casi una hora de camino, en dirección opuesta a la playa. ¿Que qué tiene que ver esto? Un día estaba en la playa y vi a una mujer y su pareja discutiendo con un par de mujeres ya bien entradas en años. Ellas acusaban a la pareja de estar usando las hamacas que tenían reservadas. (No sé en otros países, pero aquí algunas playas tienen una sección de hamacas con sombrilla y las puedes alquilar por horas, días o semanas.) La cosa es que esas mujeres tenían alquiladas las hamacas todo el verano, pero no consiguieron que la chica y su novio se las dieran. ¿Y quién era la chica? Una de las cajeras del supermercado al que siempre voy. Me costó reconocerla sin sus cien capas de pintura en la cara, pero era ella. Desde entonces cada vez que voy al supermercado y veo a la chica, pienso: Roba hamacas, le robaste sus hamacas a un par de mujeres rozando la vejez, me avergüenzas, casi golpeas a dos mujeres por unas hamacas… -insertar el meme del perrito con cara de "fruta vida"- El mundo es un pañuelo.

Siento la nota tan larga, no lo volveré a hacer (?) # _SorryNotSorry_ XD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	30. Suna II

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 30: "Suna II":

Con el sol a punto de esconderse, la gente comenzaba a marcharse de la playa, muchos otros lo habían hecho ya. Sin embargo, Naruto de nuevo se entretuvo tomando fotos del atardecer. No era tan colorido como el del día anterior, pero también merecía la pena ser fotografiado. También se tomó algún que otro _selfie_ , con el mar de fondo.

En eso estaba cuando una gaviota se posó muy cerca de sus pies y sintió deseos de tocarla. Nunca había tocado una.

Con sutiles movimientos sostuvo el teléfono en una mano y pulsó el botón de grabar. Se grabaría tocando la gaviota. Estaba por tocarla cuando el ave agitó las alas y dio un par de zancadas, alejándose. Trató de tocarla de nuevo y una vez más ocurrió lo mismo. Fue tal su insistencia en querer tocar al animal, que al final fue la gaviota quien comenzó a perseguir a Naruto, volando sobre su cabeza y tratando de tomar con su pico los rubios mechones que llamaban su atención. Para su suerte, la gaviota desistió segundos después y alzó el vuelo, marchándose.

Una conocida risilla socarrona le alertó cuando recuperaba el aliento.

─Vaya, vaya, he conseguido una grabación muy interesante. La llamaré "Usuratonkachi perseguido por gaviota".

Repentinamente sonrojado por la vergüenza, Naruto miró a un lado, encontrando a Sasuke quien parecía estar grabándole con su propio teléfono.

─¡Teme! ¡En vez de salvarme de esa bestia, me grabas!

─Te lo merecías. He visto que tú has empezado molestando a la gaviota.

─No la molestaba, ¡sólo quería tocarla!

Sasuke había entrado un momento en la cabaña para buscar su propio teléfono. También quería tomar fotos del atardecer para mostrárselas a Itachi y tenerlas de recuerdo. Tardó muy poco en salir, pero fue suficiente para ver todo el espectáculo. Había llegado en el momento justo en que el ave se posaba a escasa distancia de su novio, y en cuanto vio las intenciones de éste, empezó a grabar. Sabía que algo divertido saldría de ahí.

Se acercó, dándole un golpecito en la nuca.

─Eso te pasa por tonto ─reprendió socarrón.

El otro infló las mejillas con disgusto pero no dijo nada, se limitó a teclear en su teléfono. Estaba enviando un mensaje:

 _No me habías dicho que en Suna hay gaviotas asesinas._

Con la curiosidad aflorando, disimuladamente Sasuke se acercó un poco más para ver quién era el destinatario. El nombre "Gaara" no tardó en aparecer. Incómodo comprobó que había más mensajes compartidos entre Naruto y Gaara. Les dio una leída rápida. El primer mensaje era de esa misma mañana, Naruto le decía que estaba en Suna y que le encantaba el lugar. Después ambos se lamentaban por no haber podido ir juntos y prometían hacerlo el año que viene, Gaara aseguraba a Naruto que podría ir a su casa cada vez que quisiera, que las puertas estaban abiertas para él.

Después Naruto había enviado una fotografía, parecía ser un _selfie_ con el mar de fondo.

─¡Hey! ¿Qué estás mirando'tteba? ─cuestionó Naruto, girando el teléfono para que no pudiera seguir leyendo.

─Nada ─negó lo evidente.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron, dedicándole una mirada de sospecha.

─Deja de curiosear en mis mensajes.

Tras un pequeño silencio en el que Naruto tecleaba de nuevo un mensaje, Sasuke habló.

─Pareces llevarte muy bien con ese Gaara. ─Intentó sonar despreocupado.

─¡Sabía que estabas leyendo mis mensajes! ─acusó─. Y sí, me llevo bien con Gaara. Nos entendemos.

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas de Sasuke cuando el tiempo comenzó a pasar y Naruto parecía seguir enfrascado en su conversación con ese Gaara al que no conocía pero que empezaba a aborrecer. De nuevo Naruto le estaba dejando de lado por Gaara. Meditó algo que lograra captar la atención de su novio lo suficiente como para hacerle dejar al otro mocoso de lado. Sabía que si le ordenaba que dejara los mensajitos con Gaara, se avecinaría una discusión. No, debía lograrlo de una forma más… sutil.

Levantó su propio teléfono sobre sus cabezas y tomó una captura. Eso obtuvo por completo la atención de Naruto.

─¿Qué?, ¿una foto? ─balbuceó alzando la mirada al reconocer el característico "clic"─. ¡Espera, no estaba preparado!

Totalmente complacido, Sasuke vio que Naruto dejaba de lado los mensajes con Gaara y se pasaba la mano libre por los alborotados mechones rubios, tratando de adecentarlos en una misión imposible.

─¡Ahora dattebayo! ─exclamó, posando con una gran sonrisa.

Minutos después, con el sol ya oculto, revisaban las fotografías tomadas. Al final fueron bastantes. Se deleitó sabiéndose el centro de atención de Naruto. Compartieron las fotografías tomadas para tenerlas en ambos teléfonos.

─La mejores fotos que tomé en todo el día fueron estas ─comentó Naruto mientras las buscaba, conteniendo una sonrisilla traviesa.

Sasuke parpadeó consternado cuando vio unas fotografías de él mismo, durmiendo. ¿En qué momento…? Observando el poco fondo que se apreciaba, esa era la cama de la cabaña. ¡Naruto le había estado tomando fotos esa mañana mientras estaba dormido!

─Te ves tan lindo dattebayo… ─Rió divertido, mostrando más fotografías. Ya llevaba más de diez.

─Bórralas ─masculló el adulto, sintiéndose avergonzado. Desde su punto de vista salía espantoso en cada una de ellas.

Pero Naruto negó y abrazó el teléfono contra su pecho, protegiéndolo.

─No.

─¡Bórralas! ─insistió.

─Oblígame ─retó, y le sacó la lengua.

A Sasuke no le tomó ni un segundo aceptar el reto y trató de apresar la muñeca de su novio, pero éste echó a correr.

─¡Vuelve aquí! ─demandó.

Sasuke maldijo su pobre forma física cuando apenas llevaba unos minutos corriendo. Para colmo sus pies hundiéndose en la arena le dificultaba el movimiento, así que se cansaba el doble. Se detuvo a tomar aire y farfulló una maldición cuando Naruto empezó a provocarle contoneando las caderas mientras se golpeaba uno de los glúteos.

─¿Qué pasa, Sasuke nii-chan?, ¿estás cansado? ─cuestionó burlón─. Necesitas hacer ejercicio ─dijo mientras empezaba a trotar sin moverse de su lugar, presumiendo su forma física. Él no estaba cansado en absoluto.

Fastidiado, Sasuke se pasó el dorso de la mano por el contorno de la mandíbula inferior y tomó una honda respiración antes de echar a correr de nuevo con toda la rapidez que podía alcanzar. Un mocoso no se iba a burlar de él, ni siquiera si ese mocoso era su novio.

Gracias al factor sorpresa logró darle alcance y le tomó del brazo. Lo que no esperó es que su agarre provocaría que Naruto se detuviera en seco. Irremediablemente chocó con el menor y lo derribó, y él, al estar sosteniéndole todavía del brazo, se vio arrastrado en la caída.

─¡Ou, ou…! ¡Eso ha dolido'ttebayo! ─se lamentó, sintiendo el peso de su pareja sobre él.

Cuando Sasuke se recuperó del aturdimiento que le provocó la aparatosa caída, trató de arrebatarle el teléfono a su novio empleando su mano libre, pero éste no se lo ponía fácil y se removía todo lo que podía.

─¡Para! ¡No es justo! Quiero tener fotografías tuyas, ¡teme!

─Ya las tienes ─respondió en medio del forcejeo. Tener una mano ocupada sosteniendo su propio teléfono no se lo ponía fácil.

─¡Pero quiero esas! ─renegó.

La poca paciencia de Naruto rebosó y decidió que sí o sí protegería con uñas y dientes sus preciadas fotografías del teme durmiendo. Y fue casi literal, ya que alzó un poco la cabeza e incrustó los dientes en el cuello de su pareja. Sofocando una queja, el adulto se detuvo y le miró con fastidio.

─¡Usuratonkachi!

Ambos se observaron en silencio, con suma seriedad y respirando ligeramente agitados contra la boca del otro por el reciente esfuerzo. La tensión entre ellos paulatinamente se suavizó, y sus miradas cobraron un tinte de calidez. Sólo entonces Sasuke se molestó en sostener mejor su peso para no incomodar más a su novio. Entrecerraron los ojos cuando sus narices se rozaron con un mimo que no tenía nada que ver con la agresividad que destilaron escasos minutos atrás. Lentamente, sus labios se encontraron en una suave caricia, olvidándose del lugar en el que estaban, si había alguien cerca que pudiera verles, o siquiera por qué yacían tirados sobre la arena. Sólo se centraron en sus labios tocándose, sus bocas encajando una con la otra cuando el ósculo aumentó de intensidad, sus lenguas acariciándose mutuamente.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo que se mantuvieron así, compartiendo un beso tras otro, con el sonido del mar de fondo y las olas rompiendo muy cerca de ellos.

Una mano de Naruto descansó en la nuca de Sasuke, llenándola de molesta arena, y fue peor cuando la mano se deslizó a la mejilla.

Incómodos con la pegajosa arena, dieron por finalizada la tanda de calurosos besos. Sin saberlo, ambos pensaron a la vez que, quien hubiera extendido la creencia de que hacerlo en la playa era fabuloso era un verdadero idiota. Ellos sólo se habían mantenido besándose, apenas tocándose, y estaban casi rebozados de molesta arena.

─Deberíamos ducharnos ─comentó Sasuke, incorporándose mientras trataba de sacudirse la mejilla, el cuello y la ropa llenos de arena.

─Sí ─concordó incorporándose con ayuda de su novio. Después se pasó las manos por la parte trasera de la cabeza, sacudiéndose la fastidiosa arena, y con ayuda de Sasuke se sacudió la espalda.

Tiempo después, completamente aseado y con el pijama puesto, Sasuke se recostó en su cama y se llevó las manos a la nuca. Aquella noche estaba más tranquilo, confiaba en que Naruto de nuevo volvería a quedarse dormido al instante. No tenía que sentirse amenazado por la hormona con patas.

El móvil sonando en la mesita de noche le alertó. El nombre de su hermano parpadeaba en la pantalla.

─Itachi ─saludó.

─¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? Ayer fui a tu apartamento y no estabas. Ahora también estoy aquí, he entrado con mi llave.

─Estoy en Suna ─respondió despreocupado.

─¿En Suna? ─reiteró confuso─. ¿Asuntos de trabajo?

─Asuntos personales ─corrigió, pero no dijo más.

Conociendo el hermetismo de Sasuke, sabía que si no preguntaba no sabría nada sobre el asunto.

─¿Desde cuánto estás en Suna?, ¿lo saben nuestros padres?

─Llegué ayer, regresaré mañana. Y no lo sabe nadie, sólo en mi trabajo saben que me tomé dos días libres.

─¿Tú solo?, ¿en Suna? ─insistió suspicaz─. ¿Qué te ha llevado hasta allí?

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. Conociendo a Itachi no tardaría en sospechar e indagar hasta dar con la respuesta. Lo mejor era hablar de una vez.

─Aparca tu faceta de abogado, ¿quieres? Sí, estoy en Suna. Pero no estoy solo, Naruto está conmigo.

Justo entonces el nombrado abandonó el baño mientras tarareaba una canción. Vestía un pantaloncillo corto y holgado como pijama, hacía calor, así que no veía necesaria la camiseta. Con una toalla sobre la cabeza se secaba el exceso de humedad del cabello.

Guardó silencio al ver a su novio hablando por teléfono. Curioso tomó asiento en su propia cama, preguntándose quién sería.

─¿Con Naruto-kun? ─reiteró con evidente sorpresa─. ¿Qué estás tramando, Sasuke? Recuerda que Naruto-kun es menor, puedes tener problemas…

─No es nada de lo que estás pensando, hermano ─interrumpió con rapidez─. Simplemente Naruto quería ver el mar y le he traído a Suna. Fin ─resumió.

─Pero si los Uzumaki se enteran…

─Pero no se van a enterar ─aseguró, de paso convenciéndose a sí mismo─. Naruto les dijo que venía a Suna con un amigo de confianza y su hermana mayor.

Un suspiro de Itachi se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

─Sasuke, sólo sé cuidadoso con lo que haces. Entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun, pero… ya sabes, puedes tener problemas. Si los Uzumaki se enteran de que te has llevado a su hijo sin su consentimiento, van a querer tu cabeza.

─¿Crees que no lo sé? ─Bufó, pasándose la mano libre por el rostro con cierto hastío.

Era desesperante vivir todo el tiempo con el temor a ser descubiertos. Por eso a veces se mostraba tan distante con su novio. En resumen, sabía que Naruto era algo prohibido, pero no podía evitar desearlo cada día con mayor fervor. Admitía que el simple pensamiento era cursi, pero a estas alturas no concebía su vida sin ese tonto. Por eso, bajo ningún concepto quería que alguien fuera de su círculo más cercano y de mayor confianza supiera sobre la relación que mantenían. Cuantas más personas lo supieran, mayor riesgo corrían de ser descubiertos.

Justo entonces miró a su lado y percibió a Naruto, quien agitó una mano con alegría a modo de saludo. Vestía únicamente un pantalón corto y portaba una toalla sobre los hombros.

─Dile hola a Itachi de mi parte dattebayo.

─Naruto te manda saludos, Itachi. Y ahora te tengo que dejar ─añadió con rapidez antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo─. Hablaremos mañana cuando llegue.

─Adiós, hermano, ¡y sé prudente! ─agregó justo antes de que el otro le colgara. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mandar también saludos para el rubio.

Soltó un suspiro de preocupación y miró el teléfono en su mano. Una mano femenina acariciándole el rostro le hizo mirar a un lado, encontrándose con su novia Konan.

─¿Problemas? ─casi aseguró al ver la expresión en Itachi.

─No… Espero que no.

─¿Le ocurre algo a Sasuke? ─Se preocupó.

Aunque Sasuke no terminaba de aceptarla como pareja de Itachi, sabía que era una persona especial para éste. Si algo le ocurría, su novio lo pasaría mal.

─No. Está bien. ─Guardó el teléfono en un bolsillo del pantalón─. Está en Suna…

─¡Suna! ─exclamó uniendo sus manos con una sonrisa de felicidad─. Sus playas son precios…

─Está con Naruto-kun ─interrumpió para finalizar la frase que quedó a medias─. Pero sus padres no saben nada. Si se enteran, mi hermano estará en serios aprietos.

La sonrisa de la mujer se borró al ver que la preocupación no desaparecía de su pareja. Le tomó de la mano para confortarle. Pero Itachi no podía sacudirse la preocupación. Últimamente había empezado a sentir cierta punzada de culpabilidad. Fue él quién de cierta manera le abrió los ojos a su hermano con respecto a sus sentimientos y le animó a mantener una relación con un menor, incluso trató de brindarle su ayuda a Naruto-kun para unirle a Sasuke.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no esperaba que aquella relación llegara tan lejos como lo estaba haciendo. Lo peor es que la prudencia que siempre había caracterizado a Sasuke, empezaba a brillar por su ausencia. Si Sasuke era descubierto su reputación como médico respetable quedaría en el fango, sus padres serían tragados por la vergüenza. Después de todo, ¿qué imagen podía dar un hombre que mantenía una relación homosexual con un menor?

Cuando aquella relación inició se sintió feliz porque era así como su hermano se sentía, incluso alguna vez había bromeado con él para restarle importancia a las inquietudes de Sasuke. Quizá se había comportado muy relajado con aquel asunto. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió siquiera la posibilidad de animar a su hermano en aquella locura? Él tampoco había sido prudente en todo eso.

─No temas, todo estará bien. Ya llevan saliendo como unos cuatro o cinco meses y nadie sabe nada. A ellos más que a nadie les conviene que lo suyo no se sepa, sabrán ser prudentes.

─El hecho de que mi hermano se haya llevado a Naruto-kun a kilómetros de aquí sin el permiso de los Uzumaki no es sinónimo de prudencia. ¿Qué tal si a Naruto-kun le ocurre algo?

Un suave beso silenció cualquier otra cosa que Itachi pudiera decir.

─Si ocurre algo ellos lo solucionarán y nosotros les ayudaremos. Pero no sirve de nada preocuparse antes de tiempo.

Él suspiró, serenándose. Konan tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir inquietud por su hermano. Sabía que de descubrirse aquella relación, Sasuke se llevaría la peor parte.

 **...**

─¿Por qué tan serio de repente, Sasuke? ─preguntó Naruto lleno de intriga desde su lugar─. ¿Malas noticias?

El adulto dejó de mirar el teléfono en su mano como si fuese lo más interesante en aquella cabaña y encaró a su novio. Itachi le había hecho ver su imprudencia. Él tenía razón. ¿Y si los Uzumaki se enteraban? No debería haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Y todo para complacer a Naruto en su deseo de ver el mar, y de paso impedir que pudiera ir con Gaara. Con lo insistente que era su novio, era muy probable que hubiera terminado convenciendo a Minato de ir con Gaara.

─¿Sasuke?

─No… ─atinó a balbucear en un susurro─. Todo está bien.

─¿Entonces a qué viene esa cara dattebayo?

Decidiendo sacarse la preocupación de encima, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

─Por nada en especial. Sólo pensaba… en asuntos de trabajo ─mintió sobre la marcha, sonando lo más natural posible.

─¿Qué? ─Por un segundo infló las mejillas en actitud infantil y arrugó el entrecejo─. ¡De eso nada! ─sentenció poniéndose de pie, desprendiéndose de la toalla sobre sus hombros─. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para pensar en cosas aburridas.

Sasuke no esperó bajo ningún concepto que a continuación Naruto se subiera sobre él con toda la confianza del mundo y se sentara sobre sus caderas, por eso no alcanzó a detenerle. Pensó que al igual que la noche anterior, Naruto caería rendido en la cama después de ducharse.

─¿Qué…? ─interrumpió su pregunta al ver a Naruto mecerse contra él con sutiles movimientos, buscando más contacto entre sus cuerpos. Al instante sus manos cobraron vida y se aferraron a las caderas de su novio, alejándolas unos prudentes centímetros de las suyas─. ¡Mocoso pervertido! ─reprendió ligeramente azorado.

El ataque de la hormona con patas le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Una vez más había pecado de ingenuo al dar por sentado que Naruto estaría demasiado cansado como para intentar alguno de sus acosos.

Naruto simplemente soltó una suave risita, sin poder disimular un tenue rubor en sus mejillas por su atrevimiento anterior.

─Podríamos obtener hermosos recuerdos ahora mismo.

─Ya tenemos hermosos recuerdos ─rebatió al instante, negándose a liberar las caderas de su pareja al ver las claras intenciones de éste. Naruto quería recostarse sobre él. ¡De ninguna manera!─. Tenemos muchas fotografías.

─No, no… ─Rió de nuevo, esta vez con cierta picardía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sasuke tragó saliva con pesadez al reconocer esa sonrisilla traviesa─. Hablo de otro tipo de "hermosos recuerdos"

─¡Quítate de encima! ─ordenó, dedicándole la mirada más amenazante de su repertorio, pero el otro ni se inmutó.

─Ouw, vamos, no seas amargado'tteba… ─Sin darle la menor importancia a la mirada de su novio, se inclinó sobre él─. Sólo un beso de buenas noches, lo prometo.

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas de Sasuke, sintiéndose ofendido. Ese niño realmente pensaba que él era idiota y que podría engañarle.

─¿Acaso me ves cara de idiota? ─gruñó, llevando una mano al costado del rubio para darle un contundente pellizco─. Quítate, ¡ahora! ─demandó severo. Tenía que hacerse respetar.

Naruto emitió un lastimero quejido de dolor y se removió con tal insistencia que cayó a un lado de Sasuke en la pequeña cama.

─T-teme… ─Se abrazó a sí mismo, sollozando.

La culpa cayó al instante sobre Sasuke como una pesada roca. Había lastimado a Naruto. Giró para encararle, pero no podía verle la cara porque la tenía oculta contra la almohada. Posó una mano en el hombro del chico, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer para confortarle.

─Naruto, yo… ¿Ves lo que provocas con tus impulsos de hormona con patas? ─reprendió, aunque estaba más preocupado que enfadado─. Está bien, está bien… un beso de buenas noches ─concedió.

Paulatinamente, los sollozos de Naruto se fueron transformando en una suave risita. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su novio saltó sobre él y apresó sus labios en un torpe beso debido al ajetreo. Al instante comprendió que había caído en una trampa, que Naruto en ningún momento había llorado, que sus sollozos fueron fingidos. ¡Había sido embaucado por el mocoso! No pudo evitar sentirse ridículo, mientras el adolescente sobre su cuerpo seguramente se regocijaba en su interior por haberse salido con la suya.

A pesar de todo no se negó al beso, pero se mantuvo alerta. Sabía que Naruto intentaría obtener todo de él, y aunque quisiera complacerle no debía hacerlo. Sus manos de nuevo se afirmaron a la cintura del menor cuando éste comenzó de nuevo a mecerse con movimientos sutiles e instintivos contra él. Sofocó un ruidito entre sus bocas, un bufido de pura frustración. Si Naruto supiera lo que provocaba en su cuerpo su simple cercanía, no le torturaría de aquella forma… o quizá sí, le torturaría doblemente hasta lograr su cometido. Ese mocoso era un lobo con piel de cordero.

Liberó un suave gruñido de enojo hacia sí mismo, incrédulo por la forma en que se dejaba manejar por ese niño. Por momentos se convertía en un ser sin voluntad cuando estaban cerca.

En algún momento sus manos se atrevieron a repartir sutiles caricias en los costados, deleitándose con la suavidad de la bronceada piel, al tiempo que los inquietos labios de su novio saltaban a su cuello.

─Sasuke… ─murmuró─. Quiero verte desnudo.

El adulto parpadeó incrédulo ante la repentina petición. El rostro de su novio no tardó en aparecer en su campo de visión, con los ojos azules mirándole fijamente, como esperando su aprobación.

Una vez más tragó saliva con pesadez. Naruto iba totalmente en serio.

─Naruto… ─balbuceó.

Por otro lado, no sabía cómo negarse. No después de la tensa situación que habían sufrido aquella mañana. No quería que su novio volviera a pensar que no quería seguir a su lado, pero era muy probable que pensara eso si se negaba en redondo una vez más, como siempre.

─¡S-sé que tienes miedo'ttebayo! ─habló un poco acelerado, repentinamente nervioso─. Yo también tengo… un poco.

‹‹¿Qué?››, pensó consternado.

¿Podría ser que de alguna forma Naruto había sabido leer a través de él y comprendía sus reparos a la hora del sexo?, ¿entendía que aunque le deseaba, no podía ir más allá por la diferencia de edad?, ¿que cruzar "esa línea" podría traerle serios problemas si los Uzumaki se enteraban?, ¿que el simple hecho de mantener esa relación, que hasta ahora había sido bastante casta, también podía traerle serios problemas?

No pudo decir algo porque los labios del rubio le silenciaron. ¿Quizá a través de la discusión que tuvieron esa mañana, finalmente a lo largo del día Naruto había comprendido todo? Sin duda debía tratarse de eso, su novio ahora compartía su temor.

Dieron por finalizado el beso y se mantuvieron mirándose por un instante, respirando sosegados contra sus bocas entreabiertas mientras una mano de Naruto brindaba lentas caricias a uno de los hombros de su pareja, descendiendo por momentos al pectoral.

─Lo haremos despacio ─susurró el rubio─. Será mejor así.

Por una vez Sasuke no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Nunca esperó vivir lo suficiente como para escuchar a Naruto decir algo sensato, pero el milagro había ocurrido: Naruto accedía a que fueran despacio en su relación. Al menos podría respirar tranquilo hasta que su novio fuera mayor de edad, ya no sufriría más sus acosos de adolescente hormonado.

─Claro ─concordó. Las palabras de Naruto le confortaron lo suficiente como para atreverse a retomar las caricias que brindaba en los costados del menor, sin ánimos de ir más allá─. Era lo que deseaba todo este tiempo.

Una sonrisilla de vergüenza afloró en los labios de Naruto, quien desvió la mirada un instante.

─Lo siento dattebayo. A veces soy muy torpe para darme cuenta de las cosas, Sakura-chan me lo dice a menudo. ─Rió ligeramente, intentando relajar el ambiente─. No sabía que tú… ─titubeó un instante─. Ya sabes, no sabía que te sentías así. Y tú no me ayudas porque no hablas conmigo sobre cómo te sientes o lo que estás pensando. ─Frunció los labios en un pequeño mohín infantil, pero antes de que su novio pudiera decir algo, retomó la palabra─. No es que te esté culpando. Entiendo que te diera vergüenza hablarlo.

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó de forma sutil, sintiéndose consternado por lo último escuchado.

─No sentía vergüenza. Es sólo que pensaba que no me entenderías.

─¡Por supuesto que te entiendo! ─aseguró lleno de convicción─. Después de todo estoy en la misma situación que tú. ─En un acto juguetón deslizó un dedo por el cuello de su pareja, por la zona del pulso, causándole un agradable escalofrío a éste─. Ahora que estamos confesándonos cosas, me gustaría decir algo.

─Adelante ─invitó de inmediato, deslizando una mano por los rubios cabellos. A pesar de que Naruto estaba excesivamente cerca, ahora que su novio le comprendía ya no se sentía tenso e incómodo.

Antes de hablar, Naruto volvió a buscar los labios contrarios, brindándoles un suave beso.

─Durante mucho tiempo no entendía por qué me alejabas, y eso me creaba mucha frustración. L-lo que quiero confesarte es que… muchas veces me he tocado pensando en ti. ─Al ver la genuina expresión de sorpresa en su pareja, se ruborizó─. ¿Qué? ¡Es normal! …creo ─añadió en un susurro─. No soy de piedra. ¿Acaso tú nunca te has tocado pensando en mí? También soy virgen, así que supongo que te sientes igual que yo.

Sasuke sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y la garganta se le secaba de golpe.

‹‹¿También?››

Reaccionó cuando Naruto se echó por completo sobre él, abrazándole efusivo. Pero con la confusión creciendo en su interior, le tomó con suavidad de los hombros y le alejó un poco, buscando su mirada.

─Naruto… sólo para estar seguro ─comenzó a decir con un tono prudente─, cuando hablabas sobre ir despacio, ¿a qué te referías?

─Al sexo ─respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo─. Será nuestra primera vez, así que si vamos despacio será mejor, ¿cierto?

Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro, sofocando una maldición. De nuevo había pecado de ingenuo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar, siquiera por un instante, que Naruto hablaba de lo mismo que él; que le comprendía, que aceptaba el ir despacio en su relación?

Pero todavía consternado, separó ligeramente los dedos, logrando enfocarle con un ojo. Naruto le miraba a escasos centímetros, con la ilusión pintada en su cara, a la expectativa de lograr que aquella noche consumaran su relación.

Naruto no le comprendía. ¡No le comprendía en absoluto!

─¿Nuestra primera vez? ─murmuró retirando la mano─. ¿Estás diciendo que…?

─Sé que eres virgen. ─Asintió─. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, habría accedido a ir más despacio contigo.

─¿Qué? ─susurró en un hilo de voz.

 **...**

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugó más profundamente si es que se podía. Mantenía la mandíbula tensa, y los dientes tan apretados que amenazaban con empezar a chirriar. Su paciencia estaba a punto de colmarse.

Cuanto más miraba a Itachi, sentado frente a él, más percibía los esfuerzos que hacía su hermano por contener la risa que quería soltar. Era loable la forma en que Itachi mantenía la compostura a pesar de sus palpables ganas de reír.

─Ni se te ocurra reírte, Itachi ─masculló la amenaza.

Intentando verse solemne, el mayor tomó una taza de café que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa y le brindó un sorbo.

─Jamás me reiría de ti, hermano. ─Pero sus comisuras le traicionaban y por momentos se curvaban hacia arriba a la par que sus hombros convulsionaban de forma sutil─. Así que… ─Inspiró hondo, tratando realmente de serenarse─, Naruto-kun cree que eres virgen. Bueno… dado el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez, podría decirse que de cierta manera lo eres, hermano.

─¡¿Qué sabrás tú de mi última vez?!

Itachi alzó una mano, pidiéndole serenidad. En realidad no tenía la más remota idea de cuándo fue la última vez de Sasuke, pero teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaba unos meses con Naruto-kun, y que hace tiempo le aseguró que entre él y Karin sólo hubo besos… sospechaba que debía haber pasado un largo tiempo.

─Está bien, está bien. Pero me ha sorprendido mucho escuchar lo que te ocurrió con Naruto-kun. Él dijo… que te esperaría hasta que te sintieras preparado para vuestra primera vez. ¿De dónde sacó que eres virgen y que estás asustado por tu primera vez?

─No lo sé, y tampoco le pregunté.

Una vez más tomó el camino fácil con respecto a Naruto. Ya que su novio le había propuesto que le esperaría hasta que se sintiera preparado, vio una salida rápida a sus quebraderos de cabeza. A regañadientes mintió y agradeció a Naruto su paciencia con él.

Fue una patada en su orgullo fingirse virgen y temeroso por su primera vez. Pero gracias a eso se iba a poder librar de los acosos de Naruto por una buena temporada.

─Aunque… ─habló Itachi segundos después─. De cierta manera Naruto-kun tiene razón. Si hablamos de una relación homosexual, sí sería tu primera vez. ─Afiló la mirada, observándole por un momento fugaz en silencio─. ¿O hay algo que no me hayas contado?

─No vayas a empezar con tus interrogatorios, Itachi. ─Bufó. Dejándose ir hacia atrás, se acomodó en el mullido respaldo del sillón─. Nunca he estado con un hombre. Pero no me asusta el sexo... ─Enserió ligeramente su expresión─, eso es lo que menos me asusta en todo este asunto.

El rostro de Itachi también se tornó paulatinamente serio al escuchar lo último.

─Itachi… ─le llamó, y después apartó el rostro, mirando con fingido interés la pared─. ¿Crees que he cometido un error al iniciar una relación con Naruto?

El mayor parpadeó sorprendido con aquella cuestión. Sabía que Sasuke tenía sus dudas, era normal dada su situación, pero jamás se lo había planteado de aquella forma, como si estuviera pensando en…

─¿Estás pensando en terminar con Naruto-kun?

Al instante tuvo la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, como si su pregunta hubiera sido un disparate.

─Claro que no ─habló determinado.

─¿Entonces por qué me preguntas eso?

Sasuke guardó silencio un instante antes de responder, meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

─En Suna… tuve un problema con Naruto. La situación se tensó a tal punto que él trató de dejarme─. Itachi le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad, pero se mantuvo en silencio para continuar escuchando la explicación─. Todo fue muy rápido.

─¿Pero qué pasó? ─preguntó sin poder disimular su intriga.

Sabiendo los sentimientos que Naruto-kun tenía hacia Sasuke, debió de ocurrir algo sumamente serio como para que el chico intentara cortar con aquella relación.

─Nada más llegar me di cuenta de que Naruto actuaba muy despreocupado en Suna, al principio no entendía por qué; incluso intentó algunos acercamientos en público. Ayer, Naruto le pidió a una mujer que nos tomara una foto y le dijo que somos novios. ─Enfocó el techo y suspiró con cierto hastío, rememorando aquel momento─. Me enfadé mucho. Le reproché su imprudencia y el hecho de que no entendiera que no debía decir nada sobre nuestra relación.

─Y Naruto-kun se enfadó ─afirmó con calma.

─Mucho. Naruto decía que no pasaba nada porque en Suna nadie nos conoce.

─¿Y qué pasó entonces? ─Le animó a continuar.

─Intenté hacerle entender que cualquiera de esas personas podía haber sido mi paciente en el hospital, o serlo en el futuro, y estaría en problemas si me reconocían. Él dijo que como soy adulto puedo hacer lo que quiera. ─Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio─. Me exaspera su imprudencia, Itachi.

─Sólo tiene diecisiete, Sasuke. ─Le recordó─. Me temo que no puedes esperar que enfrente la situación desde la misma perspectiva que tú.

─Lo sé. Pero estaría bien que al menos hiciera un esfuerzo por ponerse en mi lugar y no rebatirme por todo.

─Tal vez lo hace. No deberías juzgarle precipitadamente.

" _He estado pensando en lo que dijiste, quiero comprenderte pero no lo consigo. Sin embargo, no quiero causarte problemas._ "

Sasuke recordó aquellas palabras de su novio. La expresión de tristeza en su rostro, pero a la vez su determinación en querer dejarle. Itachi tenía razón, como siempre. No podía esperar que Naruto enfocara la situación desde la misma perspectiva que él, sólo tenía diecisiete años. En el fondo sabía que Naruto intentó comprenderle aquel día en Suna. De hecho, quizá Naruto era incapaz de comprender siquiera un poco sus inquietudes, pero le apreciaba lo suficiente como para aceptar hacerse a un lado para no causarle problemas.

Cada vez que recordaba aquel día en Suna la culpa pesaba sobre sus hombros. Hizo sentir mal a Naruto, aunque sabía que esa no fue la primera vez ni sería la última. Pero gracias a esa tensa situación, comprendió que efectivamente Naruto no le entendería si le exponía sus intenciones de no mantener relaciones hasta que él cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Por eso se tragó su orgullo y mintió al confirmarle a Naruto que era virgen. Juraba que fue el momento más humillante de su vida. Ver a su novio, diez años menor, intentando disipar "sus miedos" sobre el sexo, confortándole con palabras y asegurándole que le ayudaría a superar sus temores… le crispó los nervios. Ni siquiera supo cómo es que pudo mantenerse sereno y responder un escueto "Gracias por comprenderme".

─Tienes razón ─respondió finalmente.

─Sólo tenle paciencia.

Tras un breve silencio, Sasuke habló.

─Lo que me inquieta es… ¿Naruto tendrá la suficiente paciencia? ─Itachi le miró atento, con cierta sorpresa que supo disimular al escuchar a su hermano admitir en voz alta su inquietud─. Después de lo que pasó en Suna, tengo la sensación constante de que lo mío con Naruto tiene los días contados.

─No tiene por qué ser así, Sasuke ─aseguró, tratando de confortarle. Era evidente lo importante que era Naruto en la vida de su hermano. No quería imaginar lo mal que lo pasaría si por algún motivo aquella relación fracasaba─. Todas las parejas tienen sus altibajos. Sólo haz que Naruto-kun se dé cuenta de que, a pesar de los problemas que puedan surgir entre vosotros, es importante para ti.

El menor le dedicó una mirada de cierto desagrado.

─¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? ─Antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, añadió─. Y nada de cursilerías.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

─Tú le conoces mejor que yo, seguro que se te ocurre algo que no entre en tu definición de cursi.

En la habitación quedó un largo silencio mientras Sasuke meditaba alguna forma de demostrarle a Naruto lo importante que era para él y que no fuera algo empalagoso y cursi.

─Se me ocurre algo que le agradaría, pero pienso que es arriesgado.

─¿Arriesgado? ─reiteró, animándole a explicarse.

─Naruto siempre ha querido que nuestros padres sepan la verdad.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par. Ahora comprendía por qué Sasuke dijo que era arriesgado. Más que arriesgado, era una locura.

─No lo hagas, hermano.

La orden de Itachi se escuchó tan contundente, que ahora fue Sasuke quien se sorprendió. Le encaró, viendo el rictus serio de su hermano mayor.

─En algún momento nuestros padres deben saberlo. De todas formas no es como si fuera a hacerlo, sólo era una opción remota.

─¿Te has parado a pensar detenidamente cómo reaccionarían nuestros padres?, ¿los de Naruto-kun?

─Claro que sí ─respondió empleando un tono obvio─. Los Uzumaki me matarán, y nuestros padres probablemente cortarán cualquier lazo conmigo. ─Soltó un largo suspiro─. Seguro que les avergüenza tener un hijo homosexual. ─Finalizó, apartando la mirada.

─Por eso lo mejor es retrasar el momento lo máximo posible, al menos…

─Hasta que Naruto sea mayor de edad ─completó la frase de Itachi─. Lo sé.

─Siendo Naruto-kun mayor de edad, será un problema menos para ti. Los Uzumaki podrían tomar medidas legales contra ti, ¿lo sabes?

Sasuke le miró atento por un instante. Era consciente de que Minato le detestaba, en cambio a Kushina parecía caerle algo mejor, o eso quería pensar. Pero el propio Naruto una vez calificó a su madre como una "bestia sangrienta", y se dijo a sí mismo que no haría enfadar a la mujer.

Pensándolo detenidamente, era probable que los Uzumaki tomaran medidas legales contra él, y al instante la amistad de años de sus padres se iría al traste.

─Nunca se lo he dicho a Naruto, pero en el fondo, jamás estuvo entre mis planes confesar mi relación con él a nuestros padres ─admitió Sasuke─. No al menos en un futuro próximo. ─Apenas dijo aquello cuando se corrigió─. Tampoco en un futuro lejano. Perdería a nuestros padres, a Naruto, mi trabajo, mi reputación como médico…

─Lo siento, Sasuke.

La repentina disculpa de Itachi le hizo guardar silencio, observándole con desconcierto. ¿A qué venía aquella disculpa?

─¿Por qué te disculpas?

─Desde hace un tiempo me he estado sintiendo culpable por tu situación…

─Eso es absurdo ─interrumpió─. No tienes nada que ver en ella.

─Claro que sí ─rebatió sereno─. Insistí en abrirte los ojos con respecto a tus sentimientos, incluso traté de brindarle mi ayuda a Naruto-kun para que se acercara a ti. ─Determinado, Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sin estar de acuerdo con él─. Y ahora tú estás en esta delicada situación.

─Deja de decir estupideces ─ordenó, empleando un tono algo seco. No le gustaba ver aquella expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro de su hermano mayor─. Me ayudaste a abrir los ojos, es cierto ─concedió─. Pero no es tu culpa… estoy agradecido contigo por haberme ayudado.

De no haber sido por Itachi tal vez ahora Naruto estaría saliendo con otra persona, y él estaría ahí, solo y muriéndose de celos; reprochándose lo estúpido que había sido por no tomar las oportunidades que la vida le había brindado, por rechazar a Naruto por culpa de sus prejuicios.

─Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Sasuke ─aseguró─. Y con Konan.

Una tenue expresión afable surcó su rostro. En un principio detestó de forma irracional a Konan, pero poco a poco aquellos sentimientos iban cambiando.

─Gracias. Aunque en realidad no entiendo cómo es que Konan me soporta, no he sido justo con ella ─admitió.

Itachi se sintió realmente complacido al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que Sasuke se estaba disculpando a su manera.

─No demasiado ─admitió lo obvio─. Pero ahora que estamos en este momento de confesiones, podrías decirme por qué ella te ha caído tan mal desde que la conociste.

─No era por Konan. Habría reaccionado igual con cualquier mujer que hubieras presentado como tu novia ─admitió. Guardó un pequeño silencio, costándole continuar─… estaba celoso.

La cara de incredulidad de Itachi no duró demasiado, ya que empezó a reír de buena gana, sin dar crédito a las palabras de su hermano. ¿Celoso de Konan? Al instante un rubor de vergüenza cubrió las mejillas de Sasuke junto con una expresión de furia. Tomó el cojín que había a su espalda, en el sillón que ocupaba.

─¡No te rías! ─ordenó lanzándoselo con saña. Para su mala suerte, Itachi lo cazó al vuelo y continuó riendo─. Eres odioso ─masculló resentido.

Sofocando su risa, Itachi se puso de pie para eliminar la corta distancia que les separaba y tomó asiento en uno de los brazos del sillón.

─No había razón para estar celoso. ─Posó una mano en los negros cabellos de su hermano menor y los revolvió un poco. Indignado, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y masculló algunos insultos, con el orgullo golpeado─. Siempre estaré ahí para ti. Eres mi tonto hermano menor favorito.

─Soy tu único hermano. ─Le recordó lo obvio.

Ambos guardaron silencio al escuchar una llave encajando en la cerradura de la puerta y a continuación ésta se abrió, revelando a Konan que no les notó hasta que cerró.

─Oh, hola… ─saludó, y después hizo amago de volver a abrir la puerta─. Si he llegado en mal momento puedo regresar después. ─Sospechaba que a Sasuke no le gustaría que ella estuviera presente mientras charlaba con Itachi sobre sus cosas.

─No ─dijo Sasuke, poniéndose de pie. Miró con atención la llave en la mano de la chica─. Yo ya me iba.

─¿Ya? ─preguntó Itachi.

El menor giró y le encaró.

─Tengo algo que hacer. Acabo de descubrir algo que le agradaría a Naruto y no entra en mi definición de cursi. Konan me ha dado la idea.

Caminó a la salida, despidiéndose de ambos antes de abandonar el apartamento. Ver a Konan utilizando lo que presumiblemente era una copia de la llave del apartamento de Itachi, le hizo recordar el deseo de Naruto por tener una copia de la llave.

Sin duda con eso le demostraría que era importante para él.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Gracias por leer.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke y Charasuke! -lanza confeti- Tal día como hoy se cumplen dos años desde que empecé a publicar el fic. ¡Ya quiero terminarlo! Help me! :'D -llora ahogada entre los capítulos del fic-

Quería hacer una pequeña **aclaración** sobre el fanfic: en la historia, (de momento) Sasuke tiene el look que tenía en el manga después de su pelea con Itachi (o sea, el flequillo cubriéndole la frente y los mechones de atrás en punta) Aclaro esto porque en estas últimas semanas unas chicas me han hecho dibujos del fic (cosa que les agradezco mucho :D) y le dibujan el pelo a Sasuke con el look del 700.

Venga, y ahora otra aclaración que bien podría ser como los "¿Sabías que…?" de _Kitsune no kokoro_ XD A my friend Sora Tapia le llamó la atención que Sasuke sólo tuviera doce días de vacaciones, que le parecía inhumano. Lamentablemente, es cierto. Cuando investigaba sobre la profesión de doctor en Japón, me sorprendió encontrar que sólo se pueden permitir diez días (como mucho doce) de vacaciones al año por la cantidad de pacientes que deben atender: en el país, por cada 100.000 personas hay 198 médicos, mientras que en Francia, por ejemplo, hay 337 médicos por cada 100.000 habitantes, en Estados Unidos 256 y en Bélgica 449.

( _Fuente de información: San Google_ :3)

Ya sé que dije que no volvería a hacer una nota de autora tan larga :'D De nuevo # _SorryNotSorry_ XDDu

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	31. Fantasmas del pasado

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 31: "Fantasmas del pasado":

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Mikoto cuando al abrir la puerta de su hogar, vio a su querida amiga Kushina. Bajó la mirada, descubriendo a un pequeño Naruto de siete años que le saludaba efusivo con la mano.

─¡Hola, Mikoto! ─exclamó. Soltó la mano de su madre y con confianza entró, abrazándose de forma fugaz a la pelinegra─. ¿Dónde está Sasuke nii-chan? ¡Quiero jugar con él'ttebayo! ─Se alejó y sin esperar siquiera a saber si su modelo a seguir estaba en casa, empezó a retirarse el calzado.

Avergonzada, Kushina se llevó una mano a la mejilla, tratando de disculparse por la desfachatez de su pequeño.

─Lo siento, Mikoto. Por más que he intentado mantenerle entretenido en casa no para de decir que quiere venir aquí. ─Posó un puño en la cabeza de su hijo y friccionó la zona varias veces con saña disimulada─. Eres un niño terco, ¿no es así? ─le masculló amenazante, fingiendo una sonrisa.

─¡Mamá, eso duele! ─protestó alejándose y cubriéndose la cabeza, mirando a las mujeres con una expresión de puchero sobreactuado que acongojó el corazón de Mikoto pero que no hizo inmutarse al de Kushina.

Al instante Mikoto se acercó y brindó mimos en la cabeza del pequeño, quien sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

─No te inquietes, Kushina. Naruto es un buen niño.

─¡Sí! ─concordó éste con una gran sonrisa, como si alguien hubiera pedido su opinión.

─Voy a llamar a Sasuke, creo que estaba en su habitación.

Dicho esto caminó hacia las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de que era seguida por el pequeño Naruto. Por más que Kushina susurró su nombre tratando de llamar su atención para que aguardara junto a ella, fue ignorada. Al acercarse a la habitación de Sasuke, Mikoto escuchó la voz de Itachi provenir del interior, y ya que la puerta estaba abierta, se escuchaba claramente lo que hablaban.

─Ya sabía que tu respuesta sería negativa, Sasuke, pero Deidara insistió en que te invitara.

─No me interesa, hermano ─fue todo lo que dijo.

En ese momento la mujer ingresó con una sonrisa en los labios tras tocar la puerta de forma sutil. Localizó a su hijo menor sentado frente a su escritorio, al parecer leyendo un libro. Itachi estaba de pie a su lado.

─Sasuke, tienes visita.

El adolescente arqueó una ceja con cierta curiosidad.

─No espero a nadie.

Apenas dijo aquello cuando un borrón amarillo irrumpió en la habitación. Sasuke vio horrorizado, casi a cámara lenta, al mocoso ir corriendo hacia él y abrazarle.

─¡Sasuke nii-chan! ¡Hola! ─Le liberó para estudiar con curiosidad el escritorio─. ¿Estás leyendo un libro?, ¿tiene dibujos? ─Apenas alargó un brazo para tomarlo cuando Sasuke se lo arrebató.

─No… ─masculló con un forzado tono amable, cerrando el libro y guardándolo en una estantería fuera del alcance del mocoso. Respiró hondo y encaró a su madre─. No puedo ocuparme de él. ─Señaló con desgano al pequeño rubio que paulatinamente le desaparecía la gran sonrisa del rostro─. Tengo planes con Itachi… justo íbamos a salir a ver a Deidara. ¿Cierto, hermano?

Itachi arqueó una ceja al ver la actitud convenenciera de Sasuke. Hace un instante había rechazado de forma tajante ir al cumpleaños de Deidara y todo lo que tuviera que ver con esa celebración, y ahora, sólo para librarse del pequeño de los Uzumaki había aceptado.

Aunque no era su culpa, sintió cierto remordimiento al ver la carita de desilusión del pequeño. Sabía que a Sasuke no le agradaban los niños.

─Así es ─respondió finalmente, cubriendo a su hermano.

La sonrisa regresó como si nada a los labios de Naruto al tiempo que corría y de nuevo se abrazaba a su modelo a seguir.

─Puedo ir contigo'ttebayo, Sasu…

─No ─cortó al instante, incorporándose y retrocediendo un paso con disimulo para librarse del agarre─. Mamá, ¿puedes ocuparte de él? Itachi y yo llegaremos tarde.

─Claro. ─Asintió, sintiéndose un poco mal por el niño. Una expresión de decepción atravesaba su infantil rostro. Le extendió la mano, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa─. Vamos abajo, Naruto. Comeremos galletas y te contaré unos cuentos.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada afligida al adolescente, tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión y que se quedara con él, pero éste ni siquiera le estaba mirando. Suspiró y tomó la mano de la mujer. Si no podía estar con Sasuke nii-chan, no quería estar allí.

─Me voy a casa a cuidar mis girasoles ─le dijo a Mikoto, quien accedió a llevarle con Kushina que esperaba abajo para saber si Sasuke podría ocuparse de Naruto o no─. Adiós, Sasuke nii-chan. ─Le despidió con la mano─. Otro día volveré y podremos jugar ─prometió sonriendo ligeramente esperanzado, sin saber que su comentario le había arrancado un feo escalofrío al adolescente.

─Adiós, Naruto-kun ─respondió Itachi al ver que su tonto hermano menor no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Tras unos prudentes segundos de espera donde ya no escucharon los pasos de Mikoto y el niño, Sasuke suspiró. Miró por la ventana, viendo segundos después a Kushina pasar llevando de la mano a su hijo.

─Ese niño es molesto ─susurró. Por esta vez se había librado de él.

─Bien, Sasuke, ya que te he cubierto las espaldas en este asunto, a cambio deberías retribuirme y acompañarme.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar con fastidio. Su plan de pasar una tarde tranquila leyendo un libro definitivamente se iba al traste. Aunque si tenía que elegir entre pasar la tarde con Naruto, o pasarla con Itachi y sus amigos, sin lugar a dudas prefería la segunda opción.

─De acuerdo, vamos.

La razón por la que Itachi iba a reunirse con sus amigos era para organizar los preparativos para el cumpleaños de uno de ellos: Deidara. Según le había contado Itachi en el camino, Deidara deseaba de forma casi obsesiva celebrar su cumpleaños como en aquellas películas americanas: alquilando una casa y montando una gran fiesta de la que la gente hablaría durante meses. Y ya que el grupo de amigos era grande y todos mayores de edad, decidieron hacerle ese regalo. Entre todos habían alquilado una casa bastante grande, muy alejada del centro, por lo que la zona era tranquila.

Deidara estaba entusiasmado, ansiando que el día de su cumpleaños, el cinco de mayo, llegara. Ese día Itachi había quedado con sus amigos para decorar un poco la casa y darle un aire más festivo.

Al llegar a la casa, fueron recibidos precisamente por el futuro cumpleañero. Deidara era un muchacho de ojos azules, rubio, de melena algo frondosa y larga. Por lo que sabía, amaba el arte y estaba estudiando algo relacionado con eso, aunque en realidad al menor de los hermanos no le interesaba saber qué.

─Itachi, te esperábamos… ¿Sasuke? ─Se interrumpió, sorprendido al ver al mencionado─. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, y de nuevo has crecido bastante, hum. ─Se hizo a un lado, dándole paso a los hermanos─. Le dije a Itachi que te invitara al cumpleaños, ¿te lo ha dicho? ¿Vas a venir?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de puro desinterés al amigo de Itachi y después exploró el salón. ¡Era enorme! En sí la casa vista desde fuera lo era. Meditó la respuesta. No le apetecía en absoluto asistir a ese cumpleaños. Conocía a los amigos de Itachi, pero no tenía una estrecha relación con ellos. Aunque… por otro lado, sabiendo la tendencia que estaba tomando ese molesto crío de los Uzumaki de ir a su casa prácticamente cada día, prefería mil veces más asistir al cumpleaños. Quién sabe si se vería obligado a llevar al mocoso al cine de nuevo. De ninguna forma volvería a pasar por un momento como aquel.

Era mejor ir al cumpleaños. Era la excusa perfecta para no cuidar de Naruto.

─Si mis padres están de acuerdo, no veo por qué no ─respondió finalmente. Después de todo era menor de edad, debía ceñirse a los mandatos de sus progenitores.

Deidara sonrió complacido. Les había pedido a sus amigos que invitaran a sus propios amigos y conocidos. ¡Quería que su cumpleaños número veintitrés fuera un desmadre! Una fiesta de la que se hablaría durante un largo tiempo.

─Bajo la supervisión de Itachi, sin duda aceptarán ─determinó─. Y ahora voy a continuar ayudando a los demás.

A la tarde del día siguiente, llegó el momento que Deidara tanto esperó: su fiesta de cumpleaños. Al inicio de la fiesta el ambiente era bastante relajado, charlaban y reían entre amigos, bebiendo y tomando unos aperitivos con la música de fondo. Más tarde, empezaron a llegar los amigos y conocidos de los amigos de Deidara. El cumpleañero no conocía a la mayoría, pero no le importaba.

Pero con el transcurso de las horas, ya entrada la noche, Deidara podía jurar que no conocía al noventa y cinco por ciento de las personas en aquella casa. Las invitaciones se habían salido de control. Los amigos habían invitado a otros amigos que a su vez habían invitado a otros.

En algún momento alguien subió el volumen de la música y el alcohol empezó a tomar protagonismo en aquella fiesta, cortesía de algunos invitados. Unos bailaban, otros charlaban, otros tantos se besaban y toqueteaban con escaso pudor. Sasuke miraba todo aquello con cierta curiosidad, acomodado en el sofá. El aburrimiento empezaba a ganar terreno en él, sin saber cómo mantenerse entretenido en aquella fiesta. Quizá debió ser descarado e invitar a Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin aunque Deidara no le hubiera dicho nada. No quería bailar, el alcohol no le atraía en absoluto, y aunque en el fondo le gustaría estar en la misma situación de muchos que se besaban con chicas, no tenía con quién hacerlo.

─¿Por qué tan solo?

Sasuke giró curioso ante la voz femenina que escuchó a su lado. Una chica rubia, con el cabello recogido en una larga coleta, le sonreía. Pero no le prestó mayor atención y volvió la mirada al frente. Pensó que le dejaría en paz, pero no fue así.

─Eres el alma de la fiesta ─comentó ella con cierta sorna, sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

La volvió a mirar, esta vez con cierta molestia. Pero disimuladamente la estudió mejor. Físicamente no estaba mal. Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, la rubia se cruzó de piernas y parpadeó con estudiada coquetería.

─¿Un trago? ─preguntó ofreciéndole un botellín de cerveza casi vacío en su mano.

─No bebo alcohol.

─¡Sabes hablar! ─se mofó, riendo con diversión. Por un segundo le intimidó la seria mirada que el chico le dedicó, pero a la vez aquella mirada le hacía ver más atractivo a sus ojos─. ¿Y por qué un niño bueno de papi como tú está en una fiesta como esta?

Sasuke odió la forma en que la chica se refirió a él. Sí, le gustaba obedecer a sus padres para que se sintieran orgullosos de él, ¿y qué? Por nada del mundo deseaba defraudarlos, así que le gustaba tener un comportamiento correcto en cada momento. Si la ley le prohibía beber hasta los veinte, no bebería hasta los veinte.

─Fui invitado por el cumpleañero ─respondió en un tono obvio.

─¿Cumpleañero? ─Parpadeó desconcertada─. ¿Esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños? A mí me invitaron unos amigos esta mañana, no mencionaron nada de un cumpleaños.

Deidara corrió a la cocina, donde localizó a Itachi metiendo unos refrescos, botellines de cerveza y una gran variedad de bebidas alcohólicas en la nevera.

─Itachi, ¿has visto a tu hermano? Está coqueteando con una rubia en uno de los sofás.

─¿Mi hermano? ─reiteró, queriendo asegurarse de que hablaban de la misma persona.

El rubio tomó a su amigo del brazo y tiró de él, sacándole de la cocina. Al instante señaló el lugar indicado. Itachi vio a la rubia de la que hablaba Deidara, sentada cerca de Sasuke y parloteando incesante. Su hermano a veces abría la boca en comentarios breves o movía la cabeza.

─Creo que más bien ella está coqueteando con Sasuke.

Era evidente con sólo ver la forma insistente en que ella se acomodaba el cabello, sonreía, e incluso sacaba pecho para captar la atención de su hermano menor.

─Hace dos días tu hermano apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo, y ahora míralo… ligando con una chica. Cómo pasa el tiempo. ─Suspiró nostálgico. Al ver la seria mirada de su amigo, le palmeó un hombro─. No te inquietes, sólo están hablando, hum. Es normal que Sasuke se muestre interesado en las chicas, ya tiene diecisiete ─le recordó volviendo a adentrarse en la cocina.

Tras continuar observando unos segundos más, finalmente fue tras Deidara.

Sasuke se vio sorprendido cuando, casi una hora después, ella le tomó de la mano y con ímpetu le guió a las escaleras, esquivando a un par de parejas que se habían refugiado allí para besarse.

─Espera, ¿a dónde vamos? ─exigió saber, liberándose del agarre cuando estuvieron arriba─. ¿Qué pretendes?

La chica no había parado de parlotear en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el sofá. Se presentó como Yamanaka Ino, ambos tenían la misma edad e iban a institutos diferentes. Cuando ella empezó a atosigarle con preguntas personales, queriendo saber más de él, mintió sin pudor en algunas cuestiones. No se sentía cómodo contándole su vida a una desconocida. Menos a una desconocida tan lanzada como lo era Ino. Así que aseguró que asistía a un instituto al que realmente no iba, y le contó que vivía en dirección opuesta hacia donde quedaba su hogar.

─¿En serio eres tan inocente? ─Sonrió con diversión, pero después su sonrisa desapareció─. Espera, ¿tienes novia? ─casi afirmó, repentinamente preocupada.

Ante la pregunta no pudo evitar recordar a Karin y el interés que ella tenía en él. De hecho la forma en que Ino le miraba le recordaba a la de Karin, su amiga pelirroja con la que últimamente estaba "estrechando lazos" por así decirlo. Sin ir más lejos, unos días atrás Karin tuvo la osadía de besarle cuando estaban en la azotea del instituto. El contacto no duró demasiado porque Suigetsu llegó, quien quedó mudo con la escena. Poco después apareció Juugo que se alteró ante los gritos que Suigetsu y Karin se dedicaban; ella quejándose por haberles interrumpido, él reprochándoles que no les hubieran contado que tenían una relación, o algo parecido.

Sasuke se vio obligado a detener y calmar a Juugo si no quería que les matara a todos lanzándoles por la azotea o por las escaleras.

No era la primera vez que Karin le había besado. Sin embargo, el contacto no duraba demasiado porque él lo cortaba. No estaba seguro de tener sentimientos especiales por ella, pero admitía que era de las poquísimas féminas que toleraba. Aunque por otro lado, estaba aquella curiosidad adolescente que deseaba saciar. Quería explorar en el terreno sexual, y aunque Karin parecía muy dispuesta a ello, no quería que ella se hiciera falsas ilusiones y empezara a atosigarle doblemente. Su amistad se rompería.

Quería explorar con una chica que no le exigiera una relación. Quería algo momentáneo, nada de ataduras. No estaba preparado para eso.

─No.

A pesar de los besos compartidos y de nunca reprocharle a Karin por ellos, para él la chica no era algo más que una amiga. Una amiga con la que a veces se besaba… pero nada más. Desde su punto de vista, si quería tener algo con otra chica, no había problema. No le debía fidelidad a Karin porque no eran novios.

─¡Entonces perfecto! ─celebró con una sonrisa─. Ahora roguemos para que uno de estos dormitorios esté desocupado. ─Abrió la puerta más cercana a ellos, viéndose obligada a cerrarla al instante─. ¡Ups! Ocupada ─le dijo a su acompañante, sonriendo avergonzada.

Lo intentó con otra puerta, suspirando aliviada al encontrarla vacía. Le indicó al chico con movimientos de mano que se acercara y entraron en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Ambos se miraron en silencio, esperando ver si el otro hacía algún movimiento.

Ino fue la primera en romper el hielo. Se acercó, y posando las manos en el torso del chico brindó suaves caricias sobre la camisa al tiempo que se acercaba para probar sus labios. Pero a escasos centímetros Sasuke apartó el rostro, sin embargo, no interrumpió las caricias.

─¿Nervioso? ─le susurró, brindándole un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque no lo admitió en voz alta, no pudo evitar afirmarse a sí mismo que estaba algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a llegar tan lejos con una chica. A pesar de ser consciente de que era del total agrado de las chicas, nunca había llegado tan lejos con una. Sabía que ellas rápidamente se hacían ilusiones, querrían atarle en una relación formal que él no deseaba.

No podía negar que Ino tenía su atractivo, pero no despertaba en él algo más allá que el deseo carnal. Deseo por explorar. Y ahora esa rubia le estaba brindando la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. ¿Quién sabe cuándo se presentaría ante él otra ocasión así?

Por una vez no pasaría nada si no se comportaba como el hijo modelo. Sus padres no tenían por qué enterarse, ni siquiera Itachi.

─Sólo… ─comenzó a decir un poco inseguro. No sabía cómo tomaría Ino lo que iba a decir. Tal vez ella se ofendería y se marcharía con un portazo─. Quiero aclarar que esto no nos convierte en novios o algo por el estilo.

Sin esperarlo, ella rió y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Sasuke no entendió en aquel momento que Ino se rió porque buscaba lo mismo que él: sólo sexo.

De nuevo trató de besar sus labios, y una vez más el pelinegro apartó el rostro. Comprendió entonces que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a compartir su cuerpo mas no sus labios. Lo entendía, había conocido a otros chicos a los que les pasaba lo mismo. Qué remedio, se quedaría con las ganas de saber qué tan bien, o mal, besaba el atractivo muchacho frente a ella.

Notando la inseguridad en el otro, con gusto tomó el control. Se abrazó a él, y mientras depositaba besos en su cuello, les guió a la cama a unos escasos pasos de distancia.

 **...**

─Itachi, deja de estar preocupado ─insistió Deidara─. Sasuke sabe lo que hace.

Itachi se había estado inquietando al descubrir que Sasuke y aquella rubia no estaban en el sofá desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Le buscó en la sala, en el jardín interior de la casa, y al no hallarles empezó a temerse lo peor. Esperaba que su tonto hermano menor no hubiera cometido alguna imprudencia. No estaba en sus planes ser tío a sus veintidós años.

Presuroso subió las escaleras, siendo seguido por su rubio amigo. Le daba igual lo que dijera Deidara, Sasuke era su responsabilidad aquella noche y por haber estado ayudando a los demás en atender a los invitados le había descuidado bastante. No. Le había descuidado por completo.

Al estar arriba, halló precisamente a quien buscaba, aquella rubia que vio antes. Acomodaba mimosa el cuello de la camisa de Sasuke mientras le susurraba quién sabe qué al oído. Fuera lo que fuera su hermano estaba totalmente de acuerdo, porque había asentido rápido con la cabeza.

─Sasuke ─le llamó, empleando un tono algo severo.

El mencionado se alejó de un salto al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

─Itachi ─murmuró, repentinamente tenso.

Al ver que se avecinaban problemas, la chica sonrió algo inquieta y fingiendo no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se despidió y se marchó caminando algo presurosa por el pasillo. Itachi no trató de detenerla porque era mejor así, quería hablar a solas con Sasuke.

─Sasuke, dime que no has hecho una locura ─reprendió acercándose, notando el color del pintalabios de la rubia en varias zonas del cuello de su hermano.

─Y-yo… ─balbuceó.

─¿Al menos has usado protección?

Un sutil tono rojo cubrió las mejillas de Sasuke al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Al parecer Ino sabía a lo que había ido a aquella fiesta, ya que iba bien preparada.

No se atrevió a decir algo. Era vergonzoso haber sido descubierto por su hermano, aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía. Entonces Deidara se unió a ellos, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

─Vamos, Itachi, no le regañes, hum. A su edad nosotros hacíamos lo mismo. Déjale disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. ─Le restó importancia, sacando su cartera y hurgando en ella hasta tomar un preservativo que le extendió al adolescente─. Toma. Yo no creo usarlo esta noche.

─¡Deidara! ─reprendió Itachi, dedicándole una mirada severa.

─¿Qué? Es eso, o ser tío a los veintidós. Tú eliges.

Totalmente avergonzado, Sasuke tomó lo que Deidara le ofrecía y se despidió, alegando que quería ir a casa. Necesitaba darse una buena ducha. Itachi se disculpó con Deidara por no poder seguir ayudándoles y se marchó con Sasuke para acompañarle. Su casa estaba bastante lejos del lugar donde se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños, y no quería que Sasuke fuera solo. Bastante le había descuidado ya.

Durante el camino hablaron poco. Sasuke se mantuvo sumergido en sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquella noche y las palabras que Ino le susurró antes de marcharse:

" _Mañana estaré sola en casa. ¿Por qué no vienes a eso de las seis?_ "

Después le indicó su dirección y le preguntó si conocía el lugar. Claro que lo conocía. En aquella zona vivían familias algo adineradas. Se preguntó si estaría bien ir. Una parte de él deseaba repetir la experiencia.

Lo que quedaba de mayo, se vio con Ino varias veces más. A pesar de no preguntarle, había conocido bastante de ella. La chica solía estar sola en casa de vez en cuando. No tenía madre y su padre trabajaba como psicólogo. Finalmente, temiendo que ella empezara a crearse falsas esperanzas sobre un futuro noviazgo, el último día que se vieron decidió cortar de raíz con ella. Y ya que le indicó estudiar en un instituto diferente al que lo hacía, mintió al decirle la zona en la que vivía y no compartieron números de teléfono porque no tenía móvil, sabía que sería muy improbable que alguna vez volvieran a encontrarse.

Y así fue. Jamás volvió a verla.

Después se mantuvo en su "relación" con Karin, pero nunca fueron más allá de los besos ocasionales.

Una situación similar le ocurrió cuando tenía veinte años. Itachi ya contaba con veinticinco, su hermano se había independizado hacía algún tiempo. De nuevo todo fue a causa de una celebración para Deidara.

El rubio quería despedirse porque se iría a vivir a Europa, y reunió a todos sus amigos en una discoteca. Él también fue invitado a pesar de no tener mucha relación con el festejado, Deidara también quería decirle adiós. Era la primera y última vez que Sasuke pisó un local así. El bullicio del lugar y la música estridente no eran lo suyo.

Bebió algunas cervezas, meditando de nuevo que debería de haber llamado a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo para que se unieran a él. Pero ya era tarde para hacerlo, pasaban de las una de la mañana y el aburrimiento empezaba a hacer mella en él.

Entre cerveza y cerveza una chica se acercó, y al igual que con Ino años atrás, todo fue demasiado rápido. En algún momento se vio arrastrado a uno de los cubículos del baño de mujeres bajo una mirada de advertencia de Itachi que le pedía prudencia. Pero esta vez Sasuke iba preparado. Lo aprendió después de lo que pasó con Ino.

Por alguna razón Sasuke no disfrutó tanto el encuentro. El sexo no estuvo mal, pero cuando pasó la euforia del momento se sintió vacío. Fue una sensación extraña. Ya no existía aquella necesidad de explorar su sexualidad, ya no miraba a las chicas esperando obtener algo de ellas.

Después de aquello, se mantuvo de nuevo en su "relación" con Karin y no volvió a yacer con otra mujer. Hasta que al cumplir los veintitrés Naruto entró en su vida de nuevo, y con el tiempo todo empezó a ser un caos en ella. Cuando tenía veintiséis, debía de haber previsto que todas aquellas salidas con Karin que un Naruto de dieciséis años estropeó "casualmente", tenían una razón de ser: ese mocoso le quería para él y estaba dispuesto a lo que sea para lograrlo.

Por si fuera poco, terminó poniendo sus sentimientos precisamente en el rubio mocoso, molesto y chillón que detestó durante toda su adolescencia. La vida podía ser tan irónica… Parecía una pésima broma.

Actualmente, el momento más feliz de su día a día, era justamente aquel en que Naruto ingresaba en su apartamento y clavaba sus ojos de un azul imposible en los suyos, dedicándole una genuina sonrisa de felicidad.

No importaba si había tenido un día pesado en el trabajo, si había tenido algún paciente odioso en su jornada laboral que le había crispado los nervios aunque por fuera se mantuviera inmutable, o incluso si algunos compañeros le habían gastado bromas simplonas en un intento de conocer más sobre su privacidad. Todo desaparecía cuando Naruto cruzaba la puerta de su apartamento.

Ansioso metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, palpando una solitaria llave en su interior. Era la copia para Naruto. Lo malo era que hasta el momento no había encontrado oportunidad para poder dársela. Desde que llegaron de Suna no había visto a Naruto, y ya habían pasado tres días. La tarde del domingo quiso pasarla con Itachi para ponerle al día de lo ocurrido en Suna. El lunes y el martes había tenido tanto trabajo acumulado, que salió más tarde y se vio obligado a llamar a su novio para decirle que no fuera a buscarle al apartamento.

Sasuke fue el primero en abandonar el ascensor en cuanto las puertas metálicas se abrieron en la planta baja del hospital, impaciente por dejar el edificio cuanto antes. En el fondo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que su prisa por llegar a casa era simplemente porque necesitaba una ducha y quería descansar un poco… por supuesto su prisa no era causada por la necesidad de ver a Naruto y entregarle aquella copia de la llave de su apartamento, claro que no.

─Sa… ¿Sasuke?

El pelinegro fue incapaz de reconocer aquella voz femenina que le llamó con notable inseguridad. Aunque estaba convencido de que no se trataba de Karin. Con parsimonia giró ligeramente, esperando que fuera quien fuera no le robara demasiado tiempo; incluso sería mejor si ese llamado era para otro Sasuke.

Arqueó una ceja, descubriendo a una mujer que le miraba a escasos pasos de distancia. Era alta, rubia, de cabellos tan largos que le llegaban más abajo de las rodillas; el flequillo le rozaba la barbilla y le cubría uno de sus ojos azules. Vestía una falda larga púrpura, y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color bastante ceñida que dejaba al descubierto el plano estómago de la mujer. Destacaba el vendaje en el meñique de la mano izquierda.

Ante su silencio, ella se acercó un paso.

─¿Eres Sasuke? ─preguntó, queriendo asegurarse.

─¿Quién eres? ─respondió con otra pregunta.

¿Quizá era una paciente? A lo largo del día veía tantas caras diferentes que sería imposible recordarlas todas. Sí, probablemente era una paciente. Tenía la vaga sensación de conocerla.

La mujer infló las mejillas, luciendo repentinamente ofendida.

─Ya veo que me has olvidado. Soy Ino.

─Ino ─reitero sin ningún tono en especial.

─Yamanaka Ino ─insistió en hacerse recordar─. Nos conocimos cuando teníamos diecisiete, en una fiesta.

Al ver la cara de incredulidad en el hombre, Ino supo que ahora Sasuke sí la recordaba. Trató de sonreír, pero en el fondo todavía estaba algo disgustada por haber sido olvidada como alguien que pasó por su vida sin pena ni gloria. Sabía que habían pasado algunos años, diez para ser exactos, pero ella nunca olvidó a Sasuke. No es que hubiera quedado profundamente enamorada del chico en su adolescencia, pero admitía que le gustaba a pesar de ser bastante callado. Físicamente cumplía por completo los requisitos de su hombre ideal.

─No has cambiado casi nada. He podido reconocerte al instante ─continuó ella al ver que el otro continuaba en silencio─. Y ya veo que sigues siendo el alma de la fiesta ─finalizó con cierta sorna.

Sasuke abrió la boca con intención de responder algo, pero no sabía qué.

─Cuánto tiempo ─atinó a decir.

La rubia sonrió, insistiendo en sacarle conversación.

─¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Estás enfermo?, ¿o has estado visitando a alguien?

─Trabajo aquí ─contestó, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Ino exclamó sorprendida y sonrió admirada. Sintiendo intriga por saber más sobre lo que había sido de la vida de su antiguo amante, se acercó y le tomó del brazo con confianza, guiándole a la salida.

─¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y nos ponemos al día de nuestras vidas?

Incómodo Sasuke se alejó, recordando la facilidad con la que esa mujer pudo llevarle a su terreno en el pasado. Aunque ciertamente él no puso ninguna resistencia. La incomodidad aumentó cuando otro médico con el que coincidía varias veces en la sala de descanso pasaba por allí y les miró con interés. Era uno de los tantos entrometidos que quería saber sobre su vida privada, especialmente saber sobre la "fogosa chica" que le hizo el chupetón en el cuello hace tiempo.

Al ver que el médico se acercaba con una sonrisilla que delataba que se avecinaban comentarios y preguntas fastidiosas, tomó a Ino del brazo y tiró de ella, sacándole rápido del hospital.

Una vez más, ella exclamó sorprendida y después rió, dejándose llevar gustosa.

─¡Qué impetuoso! Y pensar que el día que nos conocimos era yo quien te llevaba de esta forma.

Ante aquel comentario, Sasuke la soltó al instante, sabiéndose ya bastante alejados de aquel compañero de trabajo entrometido.

─Ino, tengo algo de prisa. Quizá otro día… ─Trató de quitársela de encima, con un poco de suerte para siempre.

Pero la mujer negó al instante. Estaba segura de que si dejaba ir a Sasuke ahora, probablemente no volvería a verle. Como ocurrió hace diez años.

─Vamos, no te robaré mucho tiempo. ─Volvió a tomarle del brazo, sonriéndole amistosa─. O si lo prefieres te acompaño a tu casa y por el camino hablamos.

El pelinegro suspiró hondo. Era preferible ir a tomar algo con ella antes de que averiguara dónde vivía.

─Está bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ─insistió, advirtiendo que su reencuentro sería breve.

Entraron en un bar que no estaba muy lejos del hospital. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, por lo que tomaron sus consumiciones de pie junto a la barra. De todas formas no estaba en los planes de Sasuke permanecer mucho tiempo allí. Ino no tardó en ponerse a parlotear sobre lo que había sido su vida los últimos diez años. Al parecer en un principio decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque actualmente no ejercía como psicóloga. Desde el año pasado la rubia había preferido montar un negocio propio: una floristería. Además le contó que había pasado algunos años en Estados Unidos.

La primera vez que hizo el intento de marcharse, ella propuso acompañarle, por lo que prefirió quedarse un rato más. Miró su reloj un poco exasperado, comprobando que llevaban allí poco más de media hora e Ino parloteaba incesante, como el día que se conocieron.

─El caso es que cuando salía de la ducha el teléfono empezó a sonar, y cuando fui a contestar, resbalé porque iba mojada y me caí ─explicaba, mostrándole su dedo vendado. Sasuke sólo respondió con un ruidito─. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué ha sido de ti en este tiempo? ─curioseó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió la boca dispuesto a contar lo mínimo de la forma más resumida posible. No es como si ella y él hubieran sido amigos como para ahora tratarse con esas confianzas. Sí, se acostaron algunas veces, ¿y qué? Eso ya pasó, no les convertía en nada.

Entonces su teléfono empezó a vibrar y sonar. Sasuke estaba casi totalmente seguro de que se trataba de Naruto, y no se equivocó. Disculpándose con ella, se alejó un par de pasos mientras contestaba la llamada.

─¡Teme! ─Escuchó al instante el reproche de su novio─. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que llevo esperándote?

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se movieron con disimulo, observando de soslayo a la rubia como si sólo fuera una piedra en el camino.

─Me ha surgido un imprevisto ─respondió sereno, sin inmutarse por el insulto.

Entonces Naruto relajó su actitud, mostrándose comprensivo. Percibió algo de bullicio de fondo, así que asumió que Sasuke debía seguir en el hospital.

─Entiendo. ¿Mucho trabajo'ttebayo? ─Antes de recibir respuesta, retomó la palabra─. No te preocupes, podemos vernos más tarde o mañana.

─Te llamaré cuando me desocupe.

─Está bien, pero toma tu trabajo con calma. Mientras iré al parque, Kiba, Lee y los demás me dijeron que hoy jugarían.

─De acuerdo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que pensó que Naruto se despediría entonces, pero no fue así.

─Lo siento, Sasuke. Por hacer ese viaje a Suna ahora tienes trabajo acumulado.

─No seas idiota. Te dije que quería ver el mar, así que no lo hagas sonar como si esto fuera culpa tuya.

Naruto soltó una suave risa, comprendiendo que Sasuke no quería que se sintiera culpable a pesar del tono algo tosco que empleó al decirle aquello. Ahora sí se despidieron y él colgó, regresando con Ino.

─¿Tu novia? ─No tardó en preguntar ella en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

‹‹Mi novio››, la corrigió en su mente, pero no quiso darle explicaciones─. Tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde.

─Está bien, pero antes… ¿podrías prestarme tu teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada.

Sasuke asintió y se lo prestó, satisfecho por el hecho de que la mujer no hubiera insistido en acompañarle a casa. Mientras la rubia marcaba, él pidió la cuenta por las consumiciones.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando Ino se lo devolvió.

─¿Tan rápido?

─No me contestó, pero no importa.

Después abandonaron el bar, Sasuke caminando delante sin poder disimular más su prisa por marcharse. Ino se vio obligada a acelerar para poder alcanzarle.

─Al final no me has contado nada sobre ti ─protestó cuando estuvieron fuera─. ¿Y si quedamos mañana?

─Estoy ocupado.

─¿Y pasado mañana?

─También. ─Esta vez su respuesta fue tajante, sin mirarla.

Sospechando que Sasuke estaba dándole largas para no quedar con ella, se cruzó de brazos y le miró con sospecha.

─¿Y si me pasas tu número de teléfono y te llamo otro día?

Suspirando, el pelinegro finalmente la encaró con parsimonia, dispuesto a ser claro. Le estaba molestando su insistencia.

─Lo que hubo entre nosotros hace diez años no nos convierte en amigos. ─Alzó una mano, pidiéndole guardar silencio para no ser interrumpido cuando vio que tenía intenciones de hablar─. Y por si te lo estás planteando, no tengo intención de recuperar lo que tuvimos. Eso quedó en el pasado.

─¿Siempre eres tan directo? ─preguntó sin inmutarse demasiado por las palabras de su acompañante.

Sin más que decir, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se marchó.

─Hasta nunca, Ino ─se despidió. No recibió respuesta, pero no le importó en absoluto.

Caminó con cierta prisa hacia su apartamento. Una pequeña parte de él había deseado encontrar a Naruto esperándole todavía en el pasillo a pesar de que le dijo que iría al parque. Ordenó su mochila, se dio una ducha refrescante y se dirigió al parque. No le apetecía estar rodeado de los amigos mocosos de Naruto, pero todo fuera para estar con él al menos un rato.

Al llegar al lugar donde siempre jugaban sus partidos, no encontró rastro de Naruto o sus amigos. Las pequeñas gradas estaban vacías, y el campo era ocupado por un grupo de niños que rondarían los ocho años.

─¿Dónde demonios se ha metido? ─se susurró confundido, sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de su novio, pero éste aparecía como apagado.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Esperó unos minutos para ver si recibía respuesta a su mensaje, pero ésta jamás llegó. Gradualmente, un tic comenzó a asaltar su ceja derecha. ¿Naruto le había engañado pensando que no podría reunirse con él? ¿Dónde estaba en realidad?

Cansado de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, se dirigió a su apartamento.

No fue hasta casi dos horas después, mientras preparaba la cena, cuando recibió una llamada de Naruto.

─¡Sasuke! ─exclamó animado, contento al poder escucharle de nuevo.

Pero no podía decirse que Sasuke estuviera precisamente feliz en ese momento.

─¿Dónde demonios estabas? ─cuestionó con forzada serenidad.

─Como te dije, fui al parque…

─Mientes ─interrumpió empleando esta vez un tono agrio. El hecho de confirmar que Naruto le estaba mintiendo le irritaba.

El rubio guardó silencio un instante, confundido al percibir la tensión incluso a través de la línea telefónica. Sasuke parecía estar molesto por algo.

─Déjame terminar dattebayo. Fui al parque, pero cuando llegué todos estaban hablando sobre ir al cine. Shikamaru llamó a Temari, yo llamé a Gaara…

─Gaara… ─rumió el nombre en un siseo.

─Y hemos visto una de esas películas de acción… de robots. Aunque a Hinata y a Sakura-chan no les agradó mucho, pero a Temari sí. ─Rió─. Esa mujer es extraña. ¡Oh! ─exclamó de pronto─. ¿Y sabes otra cosa extraña? Kiba estaba repentinamente meloso con Hinata, quiero decir, se ofrecía a comprarle cosas e incluso le guardó un asiento a su lado. Kiba nunca es tan atento. Nunca ─recalcó─. Después Neji le dijo algo sobre que no quería ver buitres cerca de su prima y Kiba no volvió a acercarse a Hinata…

En algún momento Sasuke se desconectó del parloteo de Naruto. No le interesaba saber qué película habían visto, a quién le había gustado y a quién no, ni siquiera le interesaba saber que Hinata y ese Neji eran primos o si el tarado de Kiba empezaba a babear por Hinata… ¡No quería saber nada de eso!

Conteniendo un insulto, colgó sin decir nada y dejó caer el teléfono sobre la encimera de mala manera. Él preocupado intentando arañar algo de tiempo libre para pasarlo con Naruto, y ese idiota a la menor oportunidad le daba de lado para irse con sus amigos los mocosos.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. De nuevo era Naruto. Simplemente descolgó pero no dijo nada.

─¿Sasuke?, ¿se cortó la llamada?

─Deja de molestarme, hormona con patas, tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora mismo.

Al otro lado de la línea Naruto arrugó profundamente el entrecejo. ¿A qué venía aquello?

─Si mi llamada te molesta podías habérmelo dicho desde el principio, idiota ─farfulló─. Además, yo sólo te he llamado porque tú me has llamado primero.

─Quedamos en que te llamaría, ¡usuratonkachi! ─Apretó el teléfono en su mano.

En el fondo trataba de asegurarse a sí mismo que su reacción estaba siendo exagerada, que no tenía que sentirse así de enfadado, pero viejos fantasmas regresaban a él.

¿Y si Naruto se estaba cansando de él y prefería retomar el tiempo con sus amigos? Todos esos idiotas tenían la edad de Naruto, estaba claro que entre ellos se entendían mejor.

Y luego estaba ese Gaara. ¿Se podía odiar a alguien sin conocerle? Porque él podía asegurar que detestaba ese nombre y su presencia recurrente en la vida de Naruto.

¿Acaso nunca se iba a sentir seguro en su relación con ese tonto? El propio Naruto le había asegurado que ese Gaara no es gay. Pero eso no impedía que a Naruto pudiera gustarle.

─Perdón. ─La voz algo acelerada de su novio le hizo salir de sus pensamientos─. Pensaba que no me llamarías al final, como desde el lunes has tenido tanto trabajo… Por eso me fui sin avisarte. ─Hizo una breve pausa, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta que no llegaba─. No te enfades'ttebayo ─pidió arrepentido─. Me gustaría ir a verte, pero ya es tarde y casi vamos a cenar. Mis padres no me dejarán salir. Pe-pero podemos hablar sobre lo que hemos hecho estos días. ¿Te parece?

─…bueno ─fue todo lo que dijo, escuchándose algo más sereno.

─¡Bien! Empieza tú. ¿Qué has hecho estos días?

─Trabajar.

Naruto asintió enérgico al otro lado de la línea, esperando escuchar más. Caminó por su habitación y finalmente se dejó caer boca arriba en la cama. En un movimiento inconsciente, mientras escuchaba la pausada respiración de Sasuke al otro lado, paseó su mano libre por el borde del pantalón, meditando si masturbarse mientras escuchaba la voz de su novio. Ni loco le preguntaría, sabía que Sasuke se negaría en redondo y le reñiría mientras le tachaba de pervertido o como él decía: una hormona con patas.

─¿Y…? ─Le animó a continuar mientras introducía la mano dentro del pantalón─. ¿Qué más?

─Nada más.

─Ugh… ─masculló. Vaya forma de cortar el momento, pensó alejando la mano de su entrepierna─. Qué aburrido.

Aunque el comentario fue dicho sin maldad, fue como una patada para Sasuke. Hasta hace un escaso momento se había estado preguntando si quizá empezaba a resultarle aburrido a Naruto, y ahora él decía eso.

─Bien, en ese caso te contaré qué hice yo. El lunes fue tedioso, mamá me arrastró al centro comercial a comprarme ropa porque la mía empieza a quedarme pequeña. Peleamos un poco por diferencia de opiniones, ya sabes… No me gusta que mi madre quiera comprarme ropa como si fuese un niño de diez años, ¡tengo mi propio estilo! Pero se me ocurrió llamar a Gaara para que me acompañara, y al final mamá me dio el dinero y yo pude comprarme lo que quise mientras ella se fue con tu madre a hacer sus propias compras.

Un tic asaltó una de las cejas de Sasuke. ¿Así que Naruto pasó el lunes con Gaara?

─Ayer todos pasamos el día en la piscina dattebayo. ¡Fue muy divertido! ─Rió─. Tomamos muchas fotos. Gaara terminó con la espalda tan roja como su cabello, su piel es bastante blanca y…

¿El martes también lo pasó con Gaara? La mandíbula se tensó ante el enojo que comenzaba a burbujear en su interior. Gaara, Gaara, Gaara… ¿¡acaso no sabía hablar de otra cosa!?

─Y hoy, como ya dije, he ido al cine con mis amigos…

─Naruto, tengo que colgar ─interrumpió repentinamente, empleando un tono algo seco─. Adiós ─Y dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca, colgó.

De nuevo dejó caer el teléfono sobre la encimera con desdén. No le importaba si se rompía o la pantalla se quebraba. Sólo podía pensar en la actitud de Naruto, su actitud despreocupada. Al parecer se lo había pasado de lo lindo sin él, con sus amigos de aquí para allá. Mientras que él no había dejado de pensar en Naruto, sintiéndose ahora idiota por ello.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, crispándole los nervios. Raudo respondió dispuesto a decirle una sarta de groserías para que le dejara en paz.

─¡Deja de incordiarme con tus llamadas, grandísimo idiota…!

Pero una exclamación de sorpresa con voz femenina le hizo enmudecer. Por un instante fugaz se sintió incómodo pensando que era su madre, pero al alejar el teléfono y mirar la pantalla, vio un número desconocido.

─Para alegría tuya, no soy el "grandísimo idiota" que esperabas.

Al instante Sasuke reconoció esa voz.

─Ino ─musitó sin poder disimular la sorpresa.

 **...**

Por otro lado, Naruto miraba perplejo el teléfono en su mano. No entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? Quizá había tenido un mal día, tal vez estaba estresado por el trabajo, ¡pero no tenía derecho a pagarlo con él!

Ya se había disculpado con Sasuke, ¿qué más quería ese teme?

─Hay veces que realmente no te entiendo'ttebayo ─le habló al teléfono, como si éste fuera Sasuke.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando a Kushina.

─Hora de cenar ─comentó sonriente.

─Ah… sí.

Para la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido el repentino desgano con el que Naruto dejaba el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche y se incorporaba. Parecía meditar algo en profundidad. Extrañada se acercó.

─¿Ocurre algo'ttebane?

─No, nada.

Pero ella insistió al no creerle. Hacía un momento Naruto había llegado a casa sonriente, comentándole que había pasado la tarde con sus amigos y que se había divertido con ellos. ¿Y ahora quería que creyera que no le pasaba nada viéndole así? De ninguna manera. Aquella seria expresión no podía haber surgido de la nada.

─Naruto, ¿no confías en mí?

El rubio sacudió las manos y negó con la cabeza. No quería hacer sentir mal a su progenitora. Retrocedió un paso y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

─S-sólo pensaba en… ─balbuceó, inventando una mentira sobre la marcha─… ¡en Shikamaru!

─¿Te gusta Shikamaru?

─¡¿Qué?! ─casi gritó, palideciendo ligeramente con la simple idea─. ¡De ninguna manera dattebayo!

La mujer suspiró, sintiéndose por momentos más intranquila y con la curiosidad picando en su interior.

─¿Entonces?

Naruto guardó un pequeño silencio, hilando una nueva mentira en su cabeza. Había mentido tantas veces a sus padres que empezaba a sentirse realmente miserable. Pero no tenía otra opción. No podía contarle que Sasuke era su novio y que a veces no entendía sus enojos. Aunque por otro lado, hablando con un adulto tal vez le ayudaría a comprender a otro adulto. Pero no podía decirle aquello.

─Shikamaru tiene una novia… ─Una pequeña risa de su madre le hizo detenerse─. ¿Qué?

─¿Ese amigo tuyo, el rey de la pereza, ha conseguido una novia? ─preguntó incrédula.

─Sí. ─Rió ligeramente─. Es la hermana mayor de mi amigo Gaara. Se llama Temari.

─¿Y eso te tiene con esa cara? ─cuestionó al no escuchar nada más.

El adolescente meditó cómo exponer su preocupación sin ser descubierto. Todavía recordaba su metedura de pata en la azotea del instituto, cuando sin querer les hizo saber a sus amigos que tenía novio y que éste no quería desvirgarle.

─Temari es un poco mayor que Shikamaru, y a veces él no entiende el comportamiento de Temari.

Intrigada, Kushina tomó asiento junto a su retoño.

─¿Podrías ser más específico, hijo?

─Últimamente Temari no tiene mucho tiempo para dedicárselo a Shikamaru, aun así ella parece enfadarse si Shikamaru pasa tiempo con sus amigos ─habló algo rápido, rogando no haber metido la pata─. Si de todas formas Temari no puede estar con Shikamaru, ¿qué hay de malo en que él esté con sus amigos? ─Finalizó, mirándole suplicante por obtener una respuesta que aclarara la confusión en su cabeza.

Que recordara no había hecho algo para lastimar o enojar a Sasuke. Al menos no a posta. Y de cualquier forma se había disculpado. A veces Sasuke le sacaba de quicio con su hermetismo, su manía por lo correcto y su exagerada prudencia. ¿Por qué no se relajaba un poco y se dedicaba a vivir el presente? Los adultos realmente a veces eran unos amargados. Naruto se prometió en ese instante que él no sería así cuando alcanzara la edad adulta.

─Quizá… ─comenzó a decir Kushina, llevándose pensativa un dedo a la barbilla─. Tal vez la muchacha está celosa, o se siente desplazada por ti y el resto de tus amigos.

─¡Pero si yo…! ─Rápidamente se corrigió─. Shikamaru pasa con Temari todo el tiempo que ella puede dedicarle. Y además, ¿celosa por qué? No tiene sentido.

─Tal vez no, después de todo yo no estoy dentro de tu grupo de amigos para ver cómo está la situación. Pero sería una posibilidad que la chica estuviera celosa de Sakura, o alguna chica de vuestro círculo. O tal vez ella no se siente querida por ti y tus amigos. Pueden ser muchas cosas, Naruto. Lo mejor sería que ellos dos lo hablen, ¿no te parece?

Naruto dibujó un intento de sonrisa en sus labios y asintió. Seguía igual de confundido con la actitud de Sasuke que antes de hablar con Kushina. Era imposible que Sasuke estuviera celoso, y mucho menos que no se sintiera querido por sus amigos. Es decir, Sasuke no caía especialmente bien a sus amigos, pero no era como si su novio se hubiera mostrado afectado alguna vez por ello, al contrario, parecía importarle un comino.

Pero su madre tenía razón, lo mejor sería hablarlo con Sasuke.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Gracias por leer! :D

 **Importante:** Me gustaría recordar de nuevo que la mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	32. Inestabilidad

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 32: "Inestabilidad":

Sasuke abandonó el ascensor de su edificio con un tedioso suspiro. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, tratando de apartar de sus ojos algunos negros mechones; se sentía acalorado, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Durante el día no había recibido ningún mensaje de su novio, pero sí uno de Ino donde la chica le comentaba que estaba feliz por haberle encontrado y le deseaba un buen día. Por supuesto no se molestó en responderle y dejó el mensaje en visto. No quería que ella se hiciera ilusiones con una posible amistad o algo parecido. No estaba interesado.

Lo que sí hizo fue reprenderse mentalmente. Por culpa de su despiste ahora la rubia tenía su número y podría molestarle cuando se le antojara.

Ino no lo admitió, pero la forma en que consiguió su número fue obvia. Cuando estuvieron en el bar y ella le pidió el teléfono para hacer una llamada, era evidente que marcó el número de su propio teléfono para que el suyo quedara registrado.

En el trabajo había empezado a escuchar rumores. Médicos y enfermeras de su círculo cercano que cuchicheaban sobre que la misteriosa novia de Sasuke había sido vista en el hospital el día anterior. No se molestó en negarlo o aceptarlo, en el fondo lo hizo en un acto egoísta, ya que si ellos pensaban que Ino era su novia no caerían sobre él futuros comentarios maliciosos acusándole de ser homosexual. Si a sus recién cumplidos veintiocho años, negaba tener novia, era casi seguro que tarde o temprano le lloverían comentarios de ese tipo, y de ninguna manera lo aceptaría. Debía mantener una perfecta imagen ante los demás, especialmente en su ambiente de trabajo.

Le convenía que ellos pensaran que Ino, o cualquier otra chica, era su novia. De momento se había deshecho de las habladurías de la misteriosa novia que ocultaba con tanto recelo, antes de que empezaran a crearse teorías sobre el por qué se negaba a enseñar al menos alguna foto sobre su pareja.

Otro pesado día de trabajo, pensó deteniéndose un instante para tomar la llave de su apartamento del bolsillo del pantalón. Entonces fue cuando le vio. Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, recargando la espalda en la puerta de su apartamento mientras tecleaba copiosamente en el teléfono. Seguramente se entretenía con algún juego.

El tintinear de las llaves captó la atención del rubio que alzó la mirada al instante.

─¡Sasuke! ─Sonrió al verle, pero no se atrevió a decir más, quería saber si su novio seguía con el mismo humor de perros de la noche anterior.

El adulto acortó la distancia entre ellos y después miró la hora en su reloj. No se había dado ninguna prisa en volver corriendo a casa, pensaba que tampoco vería a Naruto por ese día, y menos después de la forma en que le trató la noche anterior, así que pasó algo de rato con Karin después de abandonar el hospital. Probablemente Naruto debería llevar un largo tiempo esperándole.

─¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ─se limitó a decirle, sin ningún tono en especial.

─Um… ─Se puso de pie. De nuevo apoyó la espalda en la puerta y comprobó la hora en su teléfono─. Poco más de una hora. ─Al menos Sasuke no parecía enfadado, eso le tranquilizó.

El pelinegro no sintió el más mínimo remordimiento por haber tenido a Naruto esperando tanto tiempo. En cambio, le invadieron deseos de devolverle todo lo que le hizo sentir ayer: celos.

Sabía que estaba siendo vengativo, ¿y qué?

─Pensaba que no te vería hoy, así que he pasado algo de tiempo con Karin antes de volver a casa. ─Aunque no fuera su estilo dar explicaciones lo hizo, todo fuera para llenar de celos a ese tonto.

Pero Naruto, lejos de disgustarse o mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de celos, sonrió y asintió comprensivo. ¿Por qué no se enfadaba al saber que había preferido pasar algo de tiempo con Karin antes que ponerse en contacto con él?

─¿Cómo está Karin'ttebayo?

Un tic asaltó una ceja de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que no sólo no sentía celos, además se preocupaba por la pelirroja con total naturalidad.

─Bien ─respondió escueto.

Un pequeño silencio cayó entre ellos que a Naruto se le antojó incómodo. ¿Quizá Sasuke todavía estaba molesto? Su novio sólo le miraba fijamente, como si estuviera estudiándole. Se mantuvo expectante cuando le vio eliminar la distancia entre ellos e inclinarse con lentitud sobre él. Emocionado ante la idea de recibir un beso después de algunos días sin sentir sus labios, cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, esperando el ósculo que nunca llegó.

Lo único que sintió fue el sonido de la cerradura abriéndose y al instante la puerta que le sostenía desapareció, haciéndole caer de espaldas dentro del apartamento de su novio. Se lamentó adolorido. Pensó que había sido un accidente, pero al ver a Sasuke pasar por su lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, entendió que lo hizo a posta.

─¡Bastardo! ─le gritó─. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

─Fue sin querer ─mintió con descaro.

Irritado con aquella actitud, Naruto se puso de pie, cerró con un portazo que casi hizo retumbar el edificio y corrió hacia su novio que caminaba a su habitación. Le tomó de un hombro y le hizo girar con tal brusquedad que la mochila que éste llevaba al hombro fue a parar al suelo.

─¿Qué es lo que te pasa, teme?

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke dejaba claro que no le había gustado la forma en que le había hecho girar y el tono que estaba empleando al hablarle, pero poco le importó.

─Nada.

─¡Mientes! ─rebatió─. Desde ayer actúas extraño conmigo. ¡Ya me disculpé por lo de ayer! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¡No te entiendo!

Y una vez más Naruto exponía que no le entendía. ¿Tan difícil era entender que le jodía profundamente estar convirtiéndose en el plan B de Naruto cuando todo este tiempo siempre había sido su plan A? Que le irritaba pensar que Naruto se estaba aburriendo de él; que le sacaba de sus casillas el tan sólo imaginar que Naruto podía estar despertando un interés especial en el tan mencionado Gaara. ¿De verdad era tan tonto?, ¿tan ciego?

Un agarre impetuoso en su pechera y los fieros ojos azules enfocándole le hicieron salir de su retahíla de pensamientos.

─¡Sasuke! ─exclamó, apremiándole para obtener una respuesta.

Si de verdad Naruto era tan tonto como para no apreciar lo que ocurría, tendría que decírselo él mismo.

─Te gusta Gaara ─acusó sin miramientos, destilando veneno al pronunciar aquel nombre.

La irritación en el adolescente rostro se vio sustituida por una expresión de perplejidad. El trabajo intenso empezaba a afectarle en el cerebro a Sasuke. Sí, eso debía ser. De otra forma no era capaz de entender aquella acusación sin fundamentos.

─¡¿Qué?!

Pero Sasuke no quiso añadir nada más. Había sido lo suficientemente claro. Con fastidio se liberó del agarre de su novio y recogió la mochila que yacía en el suelo, dispuesto a continuar su camino a su habitación.

Pero un nuevo agarre, esta vez en un brazo, le frenó una vez más.

─¡Espera'ttebayo! ─A pesar de la seca mirada que Sasuke le dedicó al girar ligeramente, no se cohibió─. Gaara es sólo un amigo… ¡ni siquiera es homosexual!

─Eso no significa que ese tipo no te pueda gustar.

─¡Es que no me gusta! ─aseguró en una exclamación.

Sin embargo, como si no le hubiera escuchado, Sasuke se liberó del agarre por segunda vez y avanzó unos pasos, soltando la mochila de mala gana sobre la cama.

─Vete ─ordenó─. Tengo cosas que hacer.

─No ─rebatió firme─. No pienso irme después de acusarme de cosas que no son verdad. Hablemos ─pidió, recordando el consejo de Kushina.

¿En qué momento las cosas se habían torcido tanto como para que Sasuke le estuviera acusando de tener sentimientos por Gaara? Él no le había dado indicios para hacerle pensar algo así, ¿cierto? No podía haberle dado indicios porque simplemente no le gustaba Gaara. Sasuke le tenía demasiado idiotizado como para siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de poner sus ojos en otra persona.

Empezaba a sentir cierta compasión por Gaara. A Minato pareció no agradarle desde la primera vez que le vio; y Sasuke, que ni siquiera le había visto, parecía detestarle también. Y ambos por la misma razón: pensaban que él tenía sentimientos por Gaara.

Apenas se habían recuperado del bache en su relación sufrido en Suna, cuando de nuevo estaban discutiendo. Para Sasuke el tema parecía serio.

─¿Cosas que no son verdad? ─reiteró con fastidio el adulto─. Sólo hablas de ese tipo. Gaara esto, Gaara aquello…

─¡Eso no significa que me guste, idiota! ─interrumpió.

Naruto parpadeó incrédulo, recordando las palabras de su madre la noche anterior:

" _Tal vez la muchacha está celosa, o se siente desplazada por ti y el resto de tus amigos._ "

¿Inconscientemente había desplazado a Sasuke? No es como si lo hubiera hecho a posta, Sasuke había salido tarde del trabajo esos días, había sido imposible verle. ¿Qué quería que hiciera, quedarse encerrado en casa? También le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

─Sasuke… ─le llamó un poco más tranquilo─. Perdóname dattebayo.

─¿Así que admites que tengo razón?

─¡No! Me disculpo por si te hecho sentir desplazado estos días, no era mi intención. ─De uno de los bolsillos del pantalón sacó las entradas al zoológico que le regaló Juugo y se las extendió a Sasuke─. He pensado que podríamos usarlas.

Sin prestar mucha atención a los tickets en la mano de su novio, Sasuke le dio la espalda y se dispuso a vaciar el contenido de su mochila.

─Quizá en otro momento. Ahora estoy ocupado.

─Podríamos ir mañana o… ¡ya sé! Mejor el domingo, así podremos pasar más tiempo allí ─propuso.

Sasuke se incorporó con aparente desinterés y enfrentó al adolescente con una seria mirada.

─Se me ocurre algo mejor, ¿por qué no vas con Gaara? ─masculló con acidez.

El comentario hizo explotar la paciencia de Naruto de forma instantánea. Le lanzó los papelitos con saña, pero éstos ni siquiera alcanzaron a rozar su objetivo y danzaron en el aire hasta caer en el suelo.

─¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke! ─le gritó, hastiado de la situación y del comportamiento de su novio─. ¿Quieres creer que me gusta Gaara? ¡Está bien, me gusta Gaara! ─Pisando con fuerza, se encaminó a la salida─. ¡Me gusta mucho'ttebayo! ─Fue lo último que se le escuchó decir antes de que un sonoro portazo retumbara en el apartamento.

Segundos después, Sasuke se agachó a recoger las entradas desperdigadas por el suelo y por un momento las observó en su mano. Tal vez se había comportado como todo un cretino, pero con el coraje quemando en su interior no le nacía actuar de otra forma.

Le irritaba ser el único al que parecía afectarle no poder pasar más tiempo juntos, el único que hacía sacrificios para estar con Naruto. A veces pasaba largas temporadas sin visitar a sus padres porque el tiempo libre que le quedaba prefería pasarlo con Naruto. Parecía ser el único en sentir celos cuando algún baboso como Suigetsu se acercaba a su novio.

Una de sus comisuras se alzó en una sonrisilla imperceptible, pensando que era una ironía que precisamente él, quien hasta ahora había mostrado el mismo sentimiento que una piedra, se viera tan afectado al sentirse desatendido por su pareja.

En los meses que llevaban saliendo, ¿cuántas veces se había quejado Naruto por no poder pasar más tiempo juntos? No había dejado a sus amigos de lado ni la mitad de veces que él a sus padres para pasar tiempo juntos. Y cuando le mencionaba haber pasado largos momentos con Karin, no mostraba el más mínimo atisbo de celos.

Quizá estaba siendo injusto con Naruto. A lo mejor debido a su edad se tomaba las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, más relajado.

Su teléfono sonó un par de veces, indicándole que había recibido mensajes. Vio que eran de Naruto. Intrigado los abrió:

 _¡SASUKE IDIOTAAA!_

Debajo del conciso mensaje había muchas caritas. Algunas estaban rojas de enojo, con el entrecejo fruncido; y otras le sacaban la lengua con desdén.

¿Tal vez se había excedido con Naruto? Ahora que se fijaba, Naruto sí parecía afectado por su desprecio.

 **...**

─Sasuke… ─El nombrado se detuvo ante el llamado de Karin cuando apenas abandonaba el hospital─. ¿Tienes prisa? He quedado con Juugo y Suigetsu en un bar cercano, y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir.

Tras meditarlo un poco, finalmente asintió. Después de la forma en que actuó con Naruto el día anterior, no esperaba verle por su apartamento aquella tarde. Además, le vendría bien distraerse un poco. Durante todo el día no había podido dejar de preguntarse si su comportamiento con su novio fue desmedido e injusto.

Tampoco se había atrevido a consultarlo con Itachi, no quería desgastar a su hermano con sus problemas de pareja.

─Y… Sasuke ─Volvió a llamarle, esta vez un poco insegura sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación─. Ayer escuché rumores sobre que te habían visto con tu… ¿novia? No presté mucha atención, pero hoy de nuevo cuchicheaban sobre eso. Incluso escuché que era una chica atractiva, rubia… ─relató intrigada─. ¿Me puedes explicar qué está pasando?

Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si el asunto no fuera del todo con él.

─Un compañero me vio hablando con una antigua conocida y dio por sentado que es mi novia.

─Ah, entiendo. ─Sonrió al comprenderlo─. Mañana mismo desmentiremos el rumor.

─No lo hagas ─le dijo casi de inmediato, aunque sin perder la calma.

La pelirroja le encaró totalmente confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien?

─¿No?, ¿por qué no?

El otro guardó silencio un momento, sin estar seguro sobre si exponer sus razones.

─Me conviene que ellos piensen que esa chica es mi pareja. Desde hace un tiempo han estado molestando mucho sobre el tema…

─Desde que el tonto de mi primo hizo esa marca en tu cuello ─recordó, viendo a Sasuke asentir.

─No puedo decir la verdad acerca de mi orientación sexual y mucho menos sobre Naruto. Perdería mi empleo. Por eso prefiero no desmentir los rumores.

La pelirroja suspiró hondo al comprender la tesitura en la que se hallaba Sasuke. Visto de esa forma, la relación con Naruto parecía ser un problema. ¿Una relación con Naruto le compensaba lo suficiente como para soportar todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le traía?

Aunque no pensaba meterse en ese asunto. Hace tiempo decidió el papel que tendría de ahora en adelante en la vida de Sasuke, no iba a retroceder en su determinación ante el descubrimiento de que aquella relación parecía tener la misma estabilidad que una torre construida con una baraja de naipes. Hasta una suave brisa les haría tambalear.

Ahora Sasuke mentía en el trabajo sobre su pareja, ¿y después qué sería lo siguiente? Aunque sí la invadió una duda.

─¿Crees que esa chica se moleste si descubre que has dicho que es tu novia?

Pero de nuevo Sasuke no pareció sentirse muy preocupado al respecto.

─Es imposible que ella se entere. Dudo volver a verla alguna vez.

─¿Cómo se llama?

─Ino ─respondió escueto.

Curiosa, Karin se acomodó las gafas con expresión pensativa. No recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez ese nombre de boca de su amigo.

─¿Ino?, ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ligeramente más de la cuenta, sorprendido con aquella duda. No esperaba que Karin fuera a sentir curiosidad por Ino. Pero tenía claro que no pensaba decirle la verdad.

─Hace un tiempo. Es algo largo de contar ─respondió con rapidez, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, añadió─. ¿Dónde has quedado con Juugo y Suigetsu?

Karin conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke como para captar la indirecta y entender que no quería hablar sobre ello. No era tan extraño, muy rara vez Sasuke hablaba sobre él y sus cosas, pero no pudo evitar que quedara clavado en ella el aguijón de la curiosidad. ¿Quién sería esa tal Ino?, ¿cómo era físicamente?, ¿cómo conoció a Sasuke? Sin embargo, no preguntó más y se limitó a señalar un local a escasos pasos.

─Es aquí.

Al ingresar y acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, la expresión desencajada de Suigetsu le sacó una risita socarrona a Karin.

─Chicos, traigo una sorpresa ─comentó mientras tomaba asiento frente a sus amigos, refiriéndose a Sasuke, que se sentó junto a ella.

Suigetsu tomo una carta con los distintos tipos de cafés y tés que el local servía y fingió leerlo atento con la excusa de ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro. No había visto a Sasuke desde su cumpleaños y no sabía cómo comportarse. Según le había relatado Karin, se mostró patéticamente necesitado de una reconciliación con Sasuke. ¡Maldito alcohol!

─¡Fíjate! ¡No sabía que existen tantas variedades de té! ─comentó falsamente sorprendido. La carta fue arrebatada de sus manos, y fulminó con la mirada a la autora de tal acto: Karin─. Eres molesta.

─Deja de esconderte detrás de la carta como un cobarde ─reprendió en un siseo, empleando un tono calmado pero obvio.

─¡No me estoy escondiendo! ─protestó ofendido al verse descubierto─. Bruja ─masculló.

Sofocó una queja cuando la pelirroja le tomó de la pechera y casi le hizo caer sobre la mesa por la fuerza con la que tiró de él, como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma.

─¡Repite eso si quieres dejar de vivir ahora mismo, basura!

El carraspeo de Sasuke les hizo girar hacia éste, quien al instante les señaló a Juugo con un sutil movimiento de cabeza. En menos de un segundo, Suigetsu y Karin estaban cada uno en su respectivo asiento, sonriendo nerviosos ante el rictus serio de Juugo que les observaba con los ojos afilados y las pupilas contraídas.

─¡Pero qué alegría de teneros aquí, Sasuke, Karin! ─exclamó de pronto Suigetsu con sobreactuada felicidad─. Por fin los cuatro juntos en un día normal y corriente, ¿no es maravilloso, Juugo?

El nombrado relajó su expresión paulatinamente, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y finalmente asintió.

─Podríamos reunirnos más a menudo, como en los viejos tiempos. ─Antes de que alguien dijera algo, añadió─: Por cierto, Sasuke, ¿cuándo vas a ir al zoo con Naruto?

En un silencio interiormente incómodo, Sasuke recordó el monumental cabreo que el rubio tenía con él. Veía lejano el día que pasarían por allí después de la ácida respuesta que le dio a su novio cuando éste le propuso usar las entradas.

─Ahora tengo mucho trabajo ─se limitó a responder.

La oportuna llegada de un camarero provocó que la conversación terminara ahí.

Un par de horas después regresó al apartamento, y aunque en el fondo deseó ver a Naruto, tal y como era de esperar no había rastro de él. Por un segundo pensó en llamarle o mandarle un mensaje, pero después decidió que sería mejor aguardar un poco más para que los ánimos se templaran.

 **...**

─¿Y bien? ─comenzó a curiosear Sakura en el mismo instante en que Naruto tomó asiento a su lado, en las gradas del parque. Lucía un poco polvoriento y sudado─. ¿Cuándo me vas a contar finalmente qué es lo que te tiene tan irritado desde hace unos días?

─Estoy bien, Sakura-chan.

El simple tono mecánico en el que le respondió le dejaba más que claro que algo ocurría. Los últimos días Naruto había estado susceptible, su desempeño en los partidos de fútbol había sido lamentable, incluso esa misma tarde había estado a punto de llegar a los golpes con Kiba quién sabe por qué.

Kiba aseguraba no haber hecho nada para merecer la ira de Naruto, mientras que Naruto parecía rabioso, deseando golpear cualquier cosa con un fervor desmedido. Shikamaru aconsejó a su rubio amigo tomarse un descanso en las gradas, y aunque a regañadientes, obedeció. Para rematar y aumentar su mal humor, ahora Sakura iba a empezar a molestar con sus preguntas, queriendo saber cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

─Es sospechoso que estos días hayas estado por aquí todo el tiempo y no con Sasuke. ─La sola mención del nombre arrancó un profundo ceño fruncido en el rubio─. Desde que empezaste a salir con él no te veíamos mucho por aquí.

─No hay nada sospechoso en esto. Sasuke tiene mucho trabajo ─respondió con un forzado sosiego.

Sakura observó la pose de brazos cruzados y la mirada fulminante que su amigo dedicaba a todo. Sin duda algo le ocurría, y tenía que ver con su novio.

─¿Problemas en el paraíso?

─¿Qué paraíso'ttebayo?

─Sasuke ─contestó alzando las cejas para dar énfasis a su tono obvio.

Finalmente, Naruto no pudo permanecer callado por más tiempo al escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre, y antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba contando lo que le había estado manteniendo irascible los días anteriores.

─Ese bastardo… odioso de Sasuke…

─¿No que era tan perfecto que no podías hablar de él porque podías correrte en los pantalones? ─se mofó, interrumpiéndole.

─¡Esto no es gracioso, Sakura-chan! ─casi gritó, irritado─. Le detesto, ¡le detesto de verdad! No sé cómo pude fijarme en él, ¡es un idiota! El otro día se comportó como un bastardo conmigo, y eso no es todo, para rematar me dijo que Gaara me gusta, ¡me acusó sin fundamentos! ¡Idiota paranoico…! ─rumió.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa. Aunque Naruto se había explicado algo acelerado, había alcanzado a escucharlo todo.

─¿Qué? ¿Gaara?, ¿tu compañero de clase?

─El mismo. ─La encaró, destilando mal humor por cada poro de su piel─. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dice que siempre estoy hablando de él. ¡Joder!, ¡eso no significa que me guste! Tanto trabajo le atrofió el cerebro a ese idiota…

─¡Hey! Calma, calma… ─Trató de sosegarle, posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo y brindando suaves caricias─. Si sigues alzando la voz de esa forma los demás terminarán descubriendo todo. ─Le recordó señalando a sus amigos que jugaban algo alejados.

Naruto se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, liberando un sonoro bufido en un intento de liberar la rabia que le invadía. En discusiones anteriores le había resultado fácil reconciliarse con Sasuke, incluso si no era culpa suya pedía perdón en un intento de arreglarlo todo rápidamente, pero ahora le resultaba imposible. Sólo quería ir al apartamento de Sasuke y plantarle un puñetazo en su bocaza. No se sentía con ánimo de ir y arreglar el problema, sólo quería descargar su ira. Debía admitirse que le había dolido la acusación de Sasuke.

─Naruto… ─le llamó, acariciándole de nuevo el hombro─. Sabes que no soy una experta en el tema, pero… las parejas pelean de vez en cuando, ya sabes…

─Lo sé ─Asintió, alejando las manos de su rostro. La expresión de enojo se había suavizado─. Pero odié que Sasuke me acusara de tener sentimientos por Gaara cuando él sabe que hace mucho que tengo sentimientos por él. ¿Por quién me toma? No soy el tipo de persona que haría algo como poner mi atención en una persona que no es mi novio. Después de seis meses juntos, todavía sigue pensando que lo que siento por él es algo pasajero. Todavía me ve como "un mocoso inmaduro que no sabe lo que quiere".

─Naruto… ─musitó.

─Por eso estoy tan molesto dattebayo. Descubrir que en seis meses Sasuke no ha cambiado ni un poco la opinión que tenía de mí antes de empezar a salir, ha sido como un puñetazo. Pensaba que le había dejado claro lo importante que es para mí.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre ellos, Sakura asintiendo comprensiva pero a la vez tratando de pensar las palabras adecuadas para confortar a Naruto. Por su parte, Naruto suspiró hondo. Era deprimente descubrir que su novio no confiaba ni un poco en él.

─Los adultos a veces son un poco tontos ─comentó ella, soltando una sutil risilla desganada. No se le ocurría algo inteligente que decir.

─Tienes razón. ─Con determinación se puso de pie, sonriendo como si su amiga le hubiese dicho algo que hubiese alumbrado su entendimiento ─. No consentiré que Sasuke siga pensando que soy un mocoso con sentimientos inestables que no sabe lo que quiere.

Sakura parpadeó un poco alarmada y tomó a Naruto de la muñeca para que la mirara a los ojos.

─¿Qué estás pensando hacer, Naruto?

─Darle un puñetazo y dejarle claro que no voy a permitir que siga pensando de mí de esa forma, y después seguramente le daré otro puñetazo ─explicó casi en tono casual.

─Espera, espera ─habló acelerada, afirmando el agarre a pesar de que Naruto no había hecho ni el amago de moverse de su lugar─. Siéntate ─Cuando Naruto obedeció su petición, volvió a sonreír con inquietud─. Deberías pensar antes de actuar, Naruto ─aconsejó─. Ahora estás enojado y probablemente vas a hacer y decirle cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás. ¿Acaso ya has olvidado todo lo que sufriste hasta lograr ser aceptado por Sasuke?, ¿cuánto esperaste que Sasuke te diera una oportunidad?

La respuesta no llegó de inmediato. Naruto pareció hundirse en sus recuerdos por un momento. Lo mal que se sintió con cada rechazo, lo frustrado que le hacía sentir que Sasuke sólo le viera como un mocoso que no sabe lo que quiere… La felicidad desbordante que sintió cuando Sasuke se mostró deseoso, a su manera, de iniciar una relación con él. Aquel 14 de febrero en el que inició su relación.

─No lo he olvidado ─Suspiró─. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Sasuke no me escucha.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de ser el que siempre se disculpaba, incluso cuando no era su culpa. Últimamente Sasuke se comportaba raro. Primero lo ocurrido en Suna, y ahora le acusaba de tener sentimientos por Gaara. ¿Y después qué?

─Lo que te voy a pedir a lo mejor puede resultar un poco difícil, pero… no se lo tengas en cuenta, Naruto. Seguro lo dijo sin pensar.

En su interior la chica suspiró. No podía creerse que estuviera defendiendo con tal vehemencia a Sasuke cuando en el pasado le había caído realmente mal. Pero todo fuera por su amigo, sabía que si le apoyaba en su idea de increpar con violencia a Sasuke, más temprano que tarde Naruto se arrepentiría. Debía impedir que Naruto cometiera una estupidez de esas que tan bien se le daban hacer.

─Intenté no darle importancia a lo que dijo. Le propuse ir al zoo y me dijo que fuera con Gaara.

─A lo mejor tenía un mal día…

─No pienso hablarle hasta que se disculpe ─sentenció, todavía con un ligero mal humor, apartando la mirada.

Sin saber cómo proseguir, Sakura guardó un pequeño silencio. Rara vez había visto a Naruto en semejante estado, parecía una misión casi imposible sosegarle.

Prefirió insistir con el argumento que por un instante pareció apaciguar el enfado del otro.

─Naruto, sé que estás enfadado, pero párate a recordar todo lo que te has esforzado para estar con Sasuke. Ahora que lo has logrado, ¿vas a dejar que esto te aleje de él? Porque es justamente lo que está pasando.

Por primera vez algo pareció hacer "click" en la cabeza de Naruto, el permanente ceño fruncido comenzó a desaparecer. Debía admitir que Sakura tenía razón. Pero la actitud de Sasuke realmente le había sacado de quicio. Era como si Sasuke le hubiera acusado de serle infiel con Gaara, y algo así no había pasado ni iba a pasar nunca; estaba demasiado enamorado de ese idiota de Sasuke.

Al ver que Naruto se quedó meditabundo, Sakura supo que esta vez sus palabras habían dado en el clavo. Ahora sólo faltaba la guinda del pastel. Un último empujoncito.

─Deberías arreglar las cosas con él, con calma ─Hizo hincapié en lo último─, en vez de dejarte cegar por el enojo. ¿Y si después te arrepientes y es tarde?

Naruto meditó un poco más los consejos de su fiel amiga, y apenas abrió la boca para decir algo cuando ésta cambió repentinamente de conversación, comentando el sofocante calor que hacía mientras se abanicaba la cara con una mano. Después comprendió que lo había hecho porque justo entonces Hinata se estaba acercando a ellos.

Casi una hora después, Neji recibió una llamada y se marchó alegando que su padre le necesitaba para hacer unos recados. Ante la falta de un integrante más y la negativa de Naruto a la petición de ocupar el puesto de Neji, dieron el partido por terminado.

Entre charlas, poco a poco empezaron a retirarse del lugar tras despedirse. Al no estar Neji, Kiba vio una oportunidad de oro para iniciar una conversación con Hinata.

─¡Hey, Hinata! ─exclamó escandaloso, sacándole un respingo a la chica que en ese momento hablaba con Sakura y Naruto, probablemente despidiéndose para ir a casa─. ¡Qué calor más espantoso hace, ¿cierto?! ─casi gritó, debido a los nervios.

Sintiendo que podría quedarse sorda en cualquier momento, la chica se alejó un paso. Con una sonrisa amable asintió mientras se alisaba con ambas manos la tela de la holgada falda que en ese momento portaba y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

─Kiba, ¿por qué gritas tanto dattebayo? ─Se acercó Naruto, destapándose las orejas.

─¿Q-quién está gritando, tonto? ─replicó avergonzado, sospechando que su grito había incomodado a la chica.

─Tú estás gritando. ─Señaló lo obvio.

La exclamación de Sakura les interrumpió.

─¡Adiós, Hinata! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

De inmediato Kiba miró a Sakura, quien agitaba el brazo en señal de despedida, y después al otro extremo, donde Hinata caminaba ya algo alejada. ¡Su oportunidad para invitarla a tomar un helado se iba al traste por el tonto de Naruto!

─¡Arg! ¡Es tu culpa! ─acusó al rubio, tomándole de la pechera con frustración.

─No sé de qué estás hablando. ─Como si nada extraordinario pasara, se alejó del agarre y encaró a su amiga─. Sakura-chan, ¿nos puedes dejar solos? ─pidió.

La otra sólo se encogió de hombros y aceptó, sabiendo que Naruto quería disculparse por el mal e injusto comportamiento que tuvo con Kiba. Sin más se despidió y se marchó.

Justo cuando Naruto abría la boca para expresar sus disculpas, vio a Kiba con intenciones de marcharse también, así que le tomó del brazo para detenerle.

─¡Espera! Quiero hablar contigo.

La frustración de Kiba por no poder ir tras Hinata era palpable… excepto para Naruto.

─Quería disculparme por lo que pasó antes ─comenzó a decir un poco avergonzado, rascándose la nuca─. He tenido unos problemas que me han tenido de mal humor…

─Sí, sí ─interrumpió acelerado, palmeándole un hombro─. Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora tengo que irme.

Apenas avanzó un paso cuando Naruto de nuevo le detuvo. Quería gritar de pura frustración y coraje. Su oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con Hinata se iba al traste por el tarado de su amigo.

─Espera ─repitió─. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, ¿qué te parece si vamos a Ichiraku? Yo invito.

─No. Tengo que irme…

─¡Pero…!

Quería compensar a Kiba por la forma en que le trató. Pero su insistencia desapareció cuando escucharon un grito femenino que pedía ayuda, no fue muy audible, pero sí lo suficiente para reconocer a quién pertenecía la voz.

─¡Hinata! ─exclamaron a la vez.

Ambos corrieron en aquella dirección. No avanzaron mucho cuando volvieron a escuchar la voz de la chica, provenía de una zona donde los árboles estaban más juntos y brindaban un agradable sombraje. Era el lugar preferido de los más pequeños para ocultarse cuando jugaban al escondite.

Cuando se abrieron paso entre los árboles y pequeños arbustos, descubrieron atónitos a un par de hombres con evidentes malas intenciones hacia Hinata. Uno sujetaba a la chica por la espalda, era bastante alto. Llamaban la atención sus ojos de un verde intenso, probablemente logrado gracias a unas lentillas; sólo con ver su mirada ambos adolescentes sintieron un escalofrío. Iba embozado y con la delgada capucha de su camiseta de tirantes gruesos se ocultaba la cabeza, por lo que su mirada captaba doblemente la atención de cualquiera que le viera. El otro reía socarrón mientras levantaba la falda de Hinata, agachado frente a ella para tener una mejor vista, y en su otra mano sostenía una botella de sake. A pesar de que se apreciaba su juventud, sus cabellos eran de color gris, cuidadosamente peinados hacia atrás.

─¡Alto ahí! ─gritó Naruto, adelantándose un paso y señalándoles acusador.

La acción del otro hizo despertar a Kiba de su ensimismamiento. El de pelo gris no intimidaba tanto, pero el embozado sí, además que imponía la altura del tipo.

─¡E-eso! ¡Alto!

─¿Ah? ─El que levantaba la falda de Hinata fue el único que pareció notar sus presencias. Con desgano se incorporó y les miró como si sólo fuesen unos insectos─. Mira, Kakuzu, un par de mocosos queriendo jugar a los héroes. ─Sonrió de lado antes de dar un largo trago a la botella.

─¡Na-Naruto-kun!, ¡Kiba-kun! ─exclamó algo aliviada, ellos la ayudarían. Se removió con mayor insistencia.

─Tranquila, Hinata, te salvaremos dattebayo.

En un acto inconsciente, Kiba tomó del hombro a su amigo para poder susurrarle unas palabras al oído. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y por segundos la penumbra aumentaba en el lugar.

─Esto es una locura. Al de la botella podríamos vencerle entre los dos, ¿pero qué me dices del otro? ¡Parece doblarnos la edad! Y mira sus brazos, ¡se nota que va al gimnasio! ─masculló nervioso─. Y quién sabe lo que ese tipo podría hacerle a Hinata mientras tú y yo nos encargamos del otro. ¡Esto nos viene grande!

─¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? Si uno de nosotros corre a llamar a la policía, el que se quedé aquí morirá hecho picadillo. Entre los dos tenemos una oportunidad.

─¿Gritamos pidiendo socorro?

─¿Y si alguno va armado y nos dispara por gritar? ¡No! ─sentenció en un susurro─. Eso es lo que pasa en las películas.

Ambos ahogaron un grito cuando la botella de sake pasó rozando sus cabezas, había sido lanzada con saña. Al mirar al frente, el de cabellos grises les miraba con fastidio mientras el otro hombre se mantenía inmutable, reteniendo a Hinata y tapándole la boca con una mano al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de los chicos de nuevo.

─Seremos clementes si ahora soltáis a nuestra amiga ─habló Naruto cuando se repuso del susto─. Somos increíblemente fuertes ─aseguró, tratando de intimidarles.

─Deshazte de los mocosos, Hidan ─habló por primera vez el que sostenía a Hinata. Su voz era heladora.

─Será un placer ─respondió el nombrado, relamiéndose con deleite ante la idea de magullar esos jóvenes y perfectos cuerpos. Verlos teñidos del rojo de la sangre sería fascinante.

Sin pensarlo, Naruto se lanzó hacia Hidan con un puño en alto, aprovechando el factor sorpresa. Pero con facilidad el hombre le esquivó y fue él quien estampó su puño a su contrincante, derribándole. El golpe les dolió más a Hinata y a Kiba que al propio Naruto, quienes cerraron los ojos con fuerza por un segundo.

─¡Naruto, idiota, no te hagas el héroe ahora! ─exclamó con preocupación cuando vio a su amigo rodar hasta quedar boca arriba y captó el hilillo de sangre que le corría por la barbilla. En el primer golpe le había partido el labio inferior.

Sonriendo burlón, Hidan se agachó junto a Naruto con intención de propinarle otro puñetazo, esta vez en la nariz. Pero el golpe no se realizó cuando no vio venir el puñado de tierra y hierba que el adolescente bajo él le lanzó a los ojos, aturdiéndole lo suficiente para que su presa lograra ponerse de pie y alejarse para reunirse con su amigo.

─¡Estúpido mocoso…! ─exclamó pasándose el dorso del puño por los ojos con insistencia.

Kiba se aferró a Naruto cuando le tuvo a su lado.

─¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? No tenemos oportunidad.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba mover apenas un poco la boca, Naruto clavó una mirada determinada en su compañero.

─No podemos rendirnos. Tenemos que salvar a Hinata, nos necesita.

Aquellas palabras disiparon el miedo de Kiba y le hicieron reaccionar. Era cierto, Hinata… era Hinata quien les necesitaba. El dolor de unos golpes no importaba, tenían que salvarla.

─Está bien, pero no creas que serás el héroe aquí. ─Por primera vez puso una pose ofensiva─. Seré yo. Ataquemos juntos al más débil, ¡ahora!

Al unísono corrieron y saltaron sobre Hidan, quien todavía se frotaba los ojos llorosos. A pesar de su visión borrosa, logró propinar un puñetazo a Kiba y una patada a Naruto.

─Me avergüenzas, Hidan ─masculló el otro con verdadera decepción, viendo inmutable a Naruto saltar sobre la espalda de Hidan en un intento de inmovilizarle para que Kiba pudiera golpearle. Pero el resultado fue el mismo, los adolescentes terminaron en el suelo con un nuevo golpe cada uno─. Te ayudaré…

─¡No! ─respondió el otro con el orgullo herido─. Yo solo puedo.

Incrustó el puño en el estomago del castaño cuando se acercó, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentirse sin aliento y ligeramente mareado.

─¡Kiba! ─exclamó Naruto con preocupación.

Su amigo estaba pálido, un hilillo de saliva bajaba por una de las comisuras. Trató de acercarse a él, pero Hidan le rodeó el cuello con un brazo desde atrás con fuerza, limitándole un poco la respiración. Forcejeó cuanto pudo, tratando de liberarse, apenas tocaba el suelo con la punta de los pies.

─Tu flacucho cuello crujiendo entre mis manos será el sonido más hermoso que escucharé hoy ─murmuró Hidan, relamiéndose una vez más.

En un arrebato Naruto logró golpearle con un codo en el costado, el agarre se suavizó lo suficiente como para poder escapar de él. Giró raudo dispuesto a contraatacar, sin embargo, en un parpadeo un puño de Hidan le golpeó en la sien. Su cabeza palpitó de dolor durante segundos en los que se sintió aturdido. Un brillo metálico dirigiéndose a su cara con rapidez captó su atención, fue consciente de que no logró esquivarlo por completo cuando un pequeño escozor se apoderó de su mejilla.

Trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó sentado. Al llevarse una mano a la mejilla, recogió un rastro de sangre con la yema de los dedos. Fue entonces cuando captó la navaja en la mano de Hidan, quien en ese momento la acercaba a sus labios y con gula lamía la afilada punta metálica manchada con sangre.

─Delicioso.

─Hidan, deja de jugar con ellos y remátalos ─apremió Kakuzu. La chica en sus brazos se estaba cansando de forcejear, eso era bueno, menos resistencia opondría después, cuando los mocosos fueran eliminados.

Con una repentina expresión de aburrimiento, Hidan giró para encarar a su amigo mientras blandía la navaja en su mano. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que la usaba.

─Qué decepción, Kakuzu, estos niños ni siquiera han calentado mis puños ─protestó con falso tono dramático.

─¿No me digas que esperabas una pelea decente de ese par de enclenques?

Hidan sonrió con autosuficiencia.

─En realidad no. Aunque admito que disfruto viendo la desesperación en sus miradas. ─Giró, contemplando al par de adolescentes. El castaño aún boqueaba con la respiración algo entrecortada, de rodillas. Y el de extrañas marcas en las mejillas todavía lucía algo desconcertado por el último golpe, ya que no cesaba de acariciarse la sien lastimada y sacudir ligeramente la cabeza en un intento de recobrar la lucidez. Alzó la navaja─. ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Caminó unos pasos, dubitativo acerca de con quién empezar. Finalmente se decantó por el que permanecía de rodillas. Empuñó unos mechones castaños en su mano libre y le obligó a alzar el rostro en un brusco tirón. Kiba contuvo la respiración cuando la punta de la navaja se posó peligrosamente cerca de su ojo derecho.

─Tu rostro se verá hermoso teñido por el rojo de la sangre…

─¡Hidan, cuidado!

La voz de Kakuzu le alertó y le hizo girar raudo, alcanzando a ver al mocoso rubio que se acercaba con una larga y gruesa rama alzada en alto, dispuesto a golpearle en la cabeza. En el último segundo logró esquivarla, pero la rama golpeó de lleno en la mano en la que sostenía el arma blanca y ésta cayó al suelo.

─¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Hijo de…!

─¡No permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos'ttebayo!

Hidan miró su mano, acalambrada por el intenso dolor. La áspera corteza había lastimado su piel, raspándola y haciéndola sangrar. Cerró y abrió la mano repetidas veces, con lentitud, pero sentía cierta dificultad para mover el pulgar; estaba entumecido. El mocoso había golpeado con fuerza.

Lentamente hizo el amago de agacharse para recoger la navaja, pero al instante fue atacado, y de no haberse alejado un par de pasos, habría sido golpeado en la cara con la gruesa rama.

─Gracias… Naruto ─murmuró Kiba, con la palidez desapareciendo por momentos de su rostro.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño ligeramente y estudió su alrededor. El sol se había escondido completamente, cuanto más tiempo permanecieran allí, haciendo escándalo, más riesgo corrían de ser descubiertos.

Acabaría con la situación de una vez por todas. Eliminaría a los mocosos con complejo de héroes, los mataría con sus propias manos; y después se llevarían a la mocosa, disfrutarían de ella hasta cansarse.

Empujó a Hinata con tal agresividad, que ésta cayó en el suelo y liberó una queja.

─Hidan, ocúpate de ella. Yo terminaré con esto ─ordenó con severidad, acercándose.

El nombrado apenas pudo dar un paso con intención de obedecer y retener a la chica que con torpeza se incorporaba. Justo entonces recibió un inesperado agarre en un pie que le hizo caer de boca al suelo, cortesía de Kiba.

─¡Pero serás idiota…! ─reprendió Kakuzu con hastío.

─¡Corre, Hinata! ─apremió Kiba─. ¡Vete! ¡Ponte a salvo!

Kakuzu no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo más cuando vio al rubio acercarse a él con la rama en alto, dispuesto a golpearle también. Pero él no esquivó el golpe, lo detuvo sosteniendo la rama con ambas manos.

─¿¡Qué…!? ─balbuceó sorprendido, tironeando de la rama en un intento de que el otro la soltara, pero sin apenas esforzarse el hombre la retenía en sus manos.

─No te confundas, mocoso, yo no soy como el inútil de Hidan.

Dicho esto, alzó un pie y le propinó al adolescente una violenta patada en un costado que le hizo rodar por el suelo, adolorido.

─¡No soy un inútil! ─renegó Hidan intentando sacarse a Kiba de encima, quien se había subido sobre su espalda y trataba de meterle los dedos en los ojos.

Los jóvenes suspiraron interiormente aliviados cuando en medio del ajetreo notaron que Hinata no estaba allí. Ahora la cuestión era cómo podrían salir vivos de semejante aprieto.

Naruto jadeó adolorido en el suelo. Los golpes de este tipo no tenían nada que ver con los del otro. Si Hidan golpeaba fuerte, Kakuzu lo hacía mucho más.

Dejando escapar sólo una pequeña parte de la ira que sentía, Kakuzu se acercó con caminar solemne y pisó la cabeza del rubio en el suelo, friccionando su pie con insistencia, como si tratara de apagar una insignificante colilla.

─La chica ha escapado, pero esto no quedará así. Me las vais a pagar ─masculló en una amenaza.

─¡Naruto! ─exclamó Kiba con preocupación.

Con rapidez se incorporó y corrió sobre la espalda de Hidan, arrancándole un lamento a éste, tomó la navaja y sin pensarlo se lanzó a atacar al mastodonte que maltrataba a su amigo sin piedad. Aunque su torpeza con el arma era obvia, logró que Kakuzu se alejara un par de pasos, pero a pesar de todo no lucía ni un poco intimidado.

Naruto se incorporó todo lo rápido que pudo y volvió a tomar la rama abandonada en el suelo.

Segundos después, el sudor aumentó en los adolescentes cuando Hidan se recuperó y se plantó junto a su colega de maldades, ambos destilando un porte amenazante que pronosticaba una lenta agonía para ellos.

─¡Maldita sea! ─masculló Inuzuka, sintiéndose sudar frío─. No quiero morir, no ahora que Hinata…

Ambos retrocedieron un paso casi sincronizado cuando los adultos avanzaron uno.

─¿Ahora que Hinata qué? ─murmuró Naruto, tragando saliva con esfuerzo.

─E-ella es linda, tú sabes…

─¿Te gusta Hinata? ─preguntó entre dientes, a pesar de todo mirándole por un instante con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Naruto movió la rama como si fuera un jugador de béisbol tratando de golpear la pelota cuando los hombres dieron un paso más y ellos se vieron obligados retroceder otro. Se notaba en las miradas de esos tipos que disfrutaban viendo lo asustados que estaban.

─Tenía pensado decírselo… algún día…

Cierto pesar se instaló en el pecho de Naruto. Kiba le había hecho recordar a Sasuke. ¿Y si esos tipos les mataban?, ¿todo iba a terminar así? Lo último que Sasuke podría recordar de él sería un mensaje con un "Sasuke idiota" y un montón de caritas enojadas.

Al notarle perdido en sus cavilaciones, Kakuzu se lanzó sobre él y le arrebató la rama con facilidad. Todo fue muy rápido, Kiba estaba por gritarle a Naruto que salieran corriendo y huyeran, Hidan se preparaba para saltar sobre Kiba y hundirle la navaja en el estómago, mientras que Kakuzu alzó la rama con claras intenciones de golpear a Naruto en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que poseía. Por un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse.

─¡E-es aquí!

La exclamación agitada de Hinata entrando entre los árboles junto con la voz de dos hombres que parecían pedir refuerzos les dejó paralizados por un instante. Ninguno esperaba que la chica hubiera ido a dar aviso a la policía, sólo pensaron que había huido sin más.

Kakuzu fue el primero en reaccionar, soltó la rama y corrió, alertando a su camarada que parecía haberse quedado pasmado.

─Hidan, no seas idiota, ¡corre!

─¡Espérame!

Kiba recibió un empujón que le tiró al suelo cuando Hidan pasó corriendo junto a él, huyendo tras su compañero. Pasmados, los jóvenes miraron a los hombres uniformados correr tras los otros dos, gritándoles que se detuvieran.

─Na-Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun…

Nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido, Hinata le tendió la mano a Kiba y le ayudó a incorporarse. Después, estudió con una mirada preocupada a sus amigos. Los dos lucían magullados, incluso Naruto tenía un corte en una mejilla y el labio inferior con un manchón de sangre que no terminaba de secar, cerca de una de las comisuras.

Conmovida se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sintiendo las lágrimas querer aflorar de sus ojos.

─Hinata, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó Kiba, pensando que lloraba porque estaba asustada.

La chica asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró las lágrimas antes de que bajaran por sus mejillas. Aliviado, Naruto se acercó.

─Nos has salvado, Hinata. ¡Gracias'ttebayo!

Esta vez Hinata negó y les dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud.

─No. Vosotros me habéis salvado, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Ambos chicos sonrieron, aunque Naruto liberó una pequeña queja al hacerlo y se tocó el labio inferior, le herida que apenas había cerrado volvía a abrirse. Preocupada, Hinata sacó un pañuelo de tela con pequeñas flores bordadas en las esquinas y se lo extendió a su amigo para que se limpiara. Un poco reticente, y bajo la mirada celosa de Kiba, Naruto finalmente lo tomó.

─Gracias, Hinata ─insistió, antes de limpiar con cuidado los restos de sangre de su mejilla y labio.

Segundos después escucharon el ruido lejano de unas sirenas que se acercaban. Intrigado por la rapidez con la que habían sido salvados, Kiba tomó la palabra.

─Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo has logrado ir a avisar a la policía y regresar tan rápido?

La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo brincar de forma incómoda el corazón del castaño, quien se tensó tratando de aparentar normalidad.

─Tomé la salida del parque que siempre uso para ir a casa. Apenas a una calle de distancia de aquí hay un banco, así que suele haber policías vigilando la zona.

─¿En serio? ─Sonrió aliviado─. Qué suerte.

Un poco más tranquilos, los tres se sonrieron, y una queja volvió a escucharse de Naruto por culpa de su labio roto. La herida no era muy grande, pero sí estaba en un lugar delicado, no podía sonreír demasiado sin que la herida volviera a sangrar.

─Na-Naruto-kun… deberías ir al hospital y que te vea un médico.

Como respuesta el rubio negó con la cabeza, asegurando que estaba bien, pero ante la mención de un médico no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke. Deseaba verle.

De forma algo exagerada, Kiba se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la chica. Entendía que a simple vista Naruto lucía peor, pero quería que Hinata se mostrara más preocupada por él. Quería su atención ahora que por una vez Neji no estaba cerca.

 **...**

Sasuke caminó con tedio por la sala de su apartamento, hasta que finalmente decidió acercarse a una de las ventanas y observar el exterior. Las luces de la ciudad cobraban más protagonismo por momentos. Exhaló un hondo suspiro cansino, escuchando con mínimo interés a la persona que en ese momento hablaba con él por teléfono. Alzó la otra mano, presionándose el puente de la nariz y ascendiendo hasta llegar a la frente. Juraría que empezaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza, la voz de Ino resonaba en su mente como un eco molesto.

La mujer había tomado la costumbre de mandarle mensajes, deseándole buen día o preguntándole cómo había estado su día, pero al verse ignorada había empezado a llamarle. Era insistente. Algunas veces no contestaba, otras lograba cortar rápido la conversación con alguna excusa, incluso en una ocasión le confesó tener pareja, sin especificar en su sexo, para ver si así lograba que ella dejara de ser tan pegajosa; pero Ino simplemente había asegurado querer una amistad con él, ya que después de estar tantos años en Estados Unidos, no tenía amigos en Konoha y se sentía sola.

─Hoy he ido al hospital a acompañar a mi padre, pero no te vi. ─Al no escuchar nada al otro lado, parpadeó confusa─. ¿Sasuke?

─Mn… ─se limitó a decir como toda indicación de que estaba escuchando─. Tengo que colgar…

─¿Te parece bien si nos vemos mañana? ─propuso, interrumpiéndole antes de que colgara.

Sasuke rodó la mirada con hastío. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando a Ino? Había tenido tiempo de finalizar su cena empezada, limpiar la mesa, meter los platos en el lavavajillas y deambular un rato por la sala, ¿y ahora quería que se vieran mañana? Ni loco.

─Tengo cosas que hacer, estaré ocupado.

─¿Planes con tu novia? ─curioseó con naturalidad.

Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir que no era de su incumbencia cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, fueron tan suaves que por un momento dudó haberlos escuchado.

─Están llamando a la puerta ─dijo, y sin más colgó.

Curioso revisó la hora en su reloj mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser. ¿Itachi?, ¿uno de esos vecinos que aparece a la hora más molesta pidiendo algún condimento para la comida?, ¿sus amigos?, ¿sus padres? Por un segundo se preguntó si quizá sería Naruto, pero lo descartó al instante.

Al abrir la puerta parpadeó incrédulo cuando se encontró precisamente con Naruto. Pensó que definitivamente lo había estropeado todo con él y que no querría verle bajo ningún concepto. Así que, esperanzado con la posibilidad de que las aguas se calmaran y volvieran a su cauce, no había querido llamar o buscar a Naruto para darle tiempo. Su plan había dado buen resultado.

Supo que algo no estaba tan bien como pensó cuando le miró más detenidamente. Naruto vestía ese tipo de ropa que normalmente usaba para jugar a fútbol, pero eso no era lo raro, sino que lucía polvoriento, demasiado. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respirando algo agitado, como si hubiese llegado corriendo hasta allí.

─¿Naruto?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando tras el llamado su novio se enderezó, dedicándole una mueca que trató de ser una sonrisa.

─Hey, Sasuke…

Y tras avanzar un paso, se desplomó. Sasuke no había tardado ni un segundo en reaccionar y tomarlo entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera impactar contra el suelo.

─¡Naruto!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

Y Naruto murió. Fin XDD Ok no.

El día 12 es mi cumpleaños, como regalo me gustaría hard SasuNaru del bueno y muchos kitsunes esponjositos -corazones- ¡Gracias~!

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a SaYuRi-Kun-SNS, alias Latt Sicr, alias Cristal Rosales. Espero que esto te anime al menos un poco después de lo que pasó con tus dibujos. ¡Ánimo! :D

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	33. Ellos lo saben

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 33: "Ellos lo saben":

Una pequeña queja se le escapó a Naruto cuando unos insistentes toques en la herida del labio inferior le provocaron molestia, escocía ligeramente. Con pereza abrió los ojos, descubriendo una habitación que no era la suya. Un constante chasquear de dedos captó su atención. Al mirar hacia allí, descubrió sentado en la cama, junto a él, al hombre más atractivo de Konoha… no, del mundo. Uchiha Sasuke, su novio. La expresión adormilada de su cara se volvió una bobalicona.

─¿He muerto? Debo estar en el cielo'ttebayo…

─Aquí ─ordenó el otro como toda respuesta, volviendo a chasquear los dedos.

Un dedo de Sasuke empezó a pasearse frente a su rostro de izquierda a derecha, y Naruto, preso de la confusión lo siguió con la mirada como un perrito dócil.

─¿Cómo te llamas?

─Naru… ¡Ah! Esto es como aquella vez en el hospital. Pero… no estoy en el hospital.

Más tranquilo al ver que todo parecía estar bien, Sasuke suspiró y se inclinó un poco, enviándole una mirada severa al otro. Casi le da un infarto cuando Naruto se desplomó en sus brazos. Al no saber qué le había ocurrido, le llevó a su habitación y le examinó lo mejor que pudo tratando de moverle lo menos posible. Descubrió una herida en el labio inferior, un corte en la mejilla izquierda, el párpado del ojo izquierdo ligeramente hinchado, un sutil raspón que no había llegado a sangrar en la sien derecha y un hematoma en uno de los costados. A simple vista no parecía tener algo roto.

Pensó que Naruto estaba inconsciente, pero después, al escucharle roncar ligeramente entendió que dormía. Al parecer se había desplomado porque estaba agotado.

─¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

─Estábamos en el parque jugando a fútbol, como siempre… Cuando nos despedimos para ir a casa, unos hombres se llevaron a Hinata…

Conforme escuchaba el relato, los ojos de Sasuke se abrían de par en par por la incredulidad o su entrecejo se arrugaba profundamente por el enojo. No sabía si sentir admiración por Naruto y el idiota de su amigo por su heroicidad, o golpear al tonto de su novio por su imprudencia. Naruto lucía un estado lamentable, especialmente su cara.

Al menos Hinata había hecho algo útil y no se había limitado a huir y lloriquear. Probablemente gracias a ella era que Naruto ahora estaba ahí con él, vivito y coleando mientras le relataba todo lo ocurrido.

─Usuratonkachi… ─farfulló─. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en problemas? ─reprendió. No sabía bien cómo afrontar la situación.

Según había explicado Naruto, los tipos parecían ser muy peligrosos. Tras capturar a Hidan y Kakuzu, uno de los agentes regresó al parque para hacerles algunas preguntas a los tres adolescentes. Ahí el hombre les ofreció con insistencia llevarles al hospital o a sus hogares, pero ellos agradecieron y declinaron. Finalmente el agente les agradeció el aviso para capturar a los malhechores, y les informó que estaban en busca y captura desde hacía algunos meses, que cargaban varios antecedentes a sus espaldas y que eran reincidentes.

─Si es para ayudar a alguien a quien aprecio, haré lo que haga falta ─afirmó con seriedad.

Sasuke sólo pudo rodar la mirada con cierto hastío. No quería verle más en ese estado, pero Naruto parecía atraer de alguna forma los problemas y sobre todo los golpes. Todavía recordaba aquel raspón sangrante en la rodilla cuando tenía trece años, de aquella vez que se cayó por ventana del segundo piso era mejor ni acordarse, también la vez que se apareció por su apartamento con aquella herida que le ocupaba el brazo desde la muñeca hasta el codo; y ahora esto.

─¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problemático? ─farfulló.

Naruto rió ligeramente.

─Eso es algo que mi amigo Shikamaru diría'ttebayo.

Pero Sasuke ignoró el comentario y decidió pasar a lo importante.

─¿Te puedes mover bien?, ¿hay algo que te duela especialmente? Deberíamos ir al hospital, allí te revisarán mejor.

─¿Ah? No seas exagerado, teme. Estoy bien, mira. ─Nada más decir aquello intentó sentarse, y aunque lo logró no pudo evitar que una queja se le escapara. El dolor en el costado era molesto. Al llevar la mirada hacía allí descubrió sorprendido que estaba semidesnudo, sólo vestía la ropa interior. El asombro por tal descubrimiento dejó en un segundo plano el hematoma que halló en la zona que le dolía. No pudo evitar que un suave calor se acumulara en sus mejillas al pensar que Sasuke le había estado viendo en ese estado quién sabe por cuánto tiempo mientras estaba dormido, sin poder controlar la situación como solía hacer para sentirse más seguro─. ¡Wouh! Teme, parece que alguien aquí es un pervertido ─bromeó en un intento de disimular la ligera vergüenza─. No me has metido mano mientras dormía, ¿cierto?

─Más quisieras, mocoso. El único pervertido aquí eres tú. Hormona con patas.

Naruto rió por la seria respuesta y volvió a recostarse, soltando otra queja de nuevo ante una punzada en el costado.

─Dobe, déjate de tonterías y dime dónde te duele ─demandó arisco, intentando disimular al menos parte de su preocupación.

Tras un pequeño silencio, Naruto giró hasta posicionarse bocabajo en la cama, luciendo repentinamente serio.

─Lo cierto es que sí hay un lugar que me duele mucho… la pierna derecha, a lo mejor es un esguince, o una fractura, o un…

─Cállate ─interrumpió serio─, y responde, ¿es aquí? ─Posó la mano sobre el músculo gemelo.

─No. Más arriba.

─¿Aquí? ─La mano saltó a la zona inferior del muslo, palpando. No percibía nada extraño, ni siquiera había inflamación.

─No. Más arriba ─repitió.

─Sería más rápido si me indicaras tú mismo el lugar exacto ─contestó, subiendo la mano hasta la parte alta del muslo. De nuevo palpó y apretó ligeramente la zona, sin notar algo fuera de lo normal─. ¿Es aquí?

Una risilla se le escapó a Naruto.

─Lo siento, me haces cosquillas ─se excusó─. Más arriba.

Al ver que lo que estaba más arriba era el glúteo de Naruto, dudó por un momento. Cuando su novio giró para verle con curiosidad, finalmente movió la mano. Pasó de largo el glúteo y la posó en la cintura.

─¿Aquí?

De nuevo Naruto volvió a reír y negó.

─¡Nop! Es más abajo.

Bastante reticente, Sasuke deslizó la mano hasta el glúteo, apenas tocando la zona.

─¡Es justo ahí! ─De nuevo giró y le miró con disimulada diversión─. ¿No vas a apretar como en el resto de la pierna?

─Claro… ─susurró incómodo con la situación, sintiéndose tonto.

Finalmente Sasuke palpó el redondeado glúteo. Se notaba que el mocoso hacía ejercicio con frecuencia, la zona estaba firme al tacto. Pero fuera de eso no notó nada extraño. Tan concentrado estaba apretando y palpando la zona, que los gemidos sobreactuados que Naruto comenzó a emitir de pronto, le sobresaltaron.

─¡Ah, pervertido! ─Soltó otro falso gemido─. ¡Quieres aprovecharte de mí, sólo tengo diecisiete años dattebayo, y estoy herido! ¡Oh, no me siento preparado! ─dramatizó.

Un intenso rubor encendió la cara de Sasuke, mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. ¡Una vez más había sido embaucado por el maldito mocoso! Nunca se había percatado de lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser hasta ese momento. ¿Cuántas veces había caído en los juegos idiotas de Naruto? Y escuchar las carcajadas de diversión de su novio sólo aumentó su rabia.

En un arrebato dobló la almohada contra la cabeza de Naruto y apretó con saña, gradualmente las carcajadas fueron desapareciendo y el rubio empezó a manotear en busca de oxigeno. Sólo entonces le soltó.

─¡I-idiota! ¿Querías matarme? ─Tosió un poco, resintiéndose el costado adolorido.

A Sasuke le invadió cierto remordimiento, se supone que quería curar a Naruto, no empeorarle.

─Lo siento… pero me sacas de quicio ─se excusó mascullando. Él preocupado y ese tonto gastando bromas sin gracia.

Naruto suspiró y con cuidado volvió a sentarse, acariciándose el costado. Parpadeó incrédulo cuando una mano de Sasuke se unió a las caricias en un gesto que pedía disculpas y trataba de confortarle. Apartó la mirada, ligeramente ruborizado. Un segundo después, en un arrebato, se lanzó sobre el mayor, abrazándole.

─No quiero que sigamos enfadados.

El otro guardó silencio un momento, sabiendo a qué se refería y pensando que estaba de acuerdo con su novio. Por culpa de sus celos sin sentido y sus inseguridades de siempre había empujado a Naruto lejos de su lado.

─Lo siento ─repitió, pero esta vez la disculpa iba enfocada a un motivo diferente que el otro entendió.

Entonces Sasuke correspondió el abrazo, y aunque Naruto sintió resentirse su costado, no emitió la menor queja al percibir el sentimiento con el que estaba siendo abrazando. Sonrió, interiormente más feliz de lo que podía expresar con su labio lastimado.

─Sasuke, creo que deberíamos hablar.

Como respuesta, el adulto suavizó el abrazo y le miró con interés. Probablemente Naruto quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido la última vez que se vieron.

─Te escucho.

Naruto suspiró hondo y se alejó por completo, mirándole dubitativo un instante.

─No sé bien por dónde empezar… pero, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de verme como "el mocoso que no sabe lo que quiere"? ─cuestionó con cierta indignación.

─¿Qué? ─atinó a balbucear.

─Sólo porque hablo de Gaara de vez en cuando me acusaste de que me gusta, ¡eso es ridículo! Si no quisiera estar contigo, te lo habría dicho, ¿qué sentido tendría estar contigo si me gustara otro? ─Bufó, recordando la discusión─. Mis sentimientos no son inestables, pensaba que había quedado claro. ─Finalizó, señalándole con determinación.

Pero aunque esperó una respuesta, Sasuke se limitó a guardar silencio y apartar el rostro, como si de repente algo en el suelo hubiera atraído su atención y fuera más importante que aquella conversación.

─¡Sasuke! ─Se impacientó─. Si no hablas conmigo, no podré comprenderte. ¡A veces no entiendo nada!

" _Lo siento dattebayo. A veces soy muy torpe para darme cuenta de las cosas, Sakura-chan me lo dice a menudo. No sabía que tú… Ya sabes, no sabía que te sentías así. Y tú no me ayudas porque no hablas conmigo sobre cómo te sientes o lo que estás pensando. No es que te esté culpando. Entiendo que te diera vergüenza hablarlo._ "

Un tic sacudió una de las cejas del adulto al sentirse presionado, le incomodaba terriblemente abrir su coraza y exponerse, dejarle ver a Naruto lo vulnerable que en realidad era, lo inseguro que se sentía todo el tiempo.

─Con Suigetsu al menos puedo comprender de cierta manera que te sintieras intranquilo porque yo le gustaba, ¿pero Gaara? ─volvió a tomar la palabra─. Ya habíamos hablado antes sobre esto, te pedí que confiaras en mí, tú me aseguraste que confiabas en mí, que era en ti en quien no confiabas. ─Pero el otro continuaba en silencio, así que prosiguió─. Quiero comprenderte, saber lo que te preocupa… quiero que funcionemos dattebayo, que haya confianza y conexión entre nosotros…

─Gaara es de tu edad ─pronunció finalmente en tono solemne, sin dejarle terminar─. Estudia lo mismo que tú, compartís el mismo sueño; se sienta a tu lado, incluso apostaría que le gustan las mismas cosas que a ti.

─¿Y eso qué? ─Como respuesta Sasuke le miró fijamente, alzando un poco las cejas para hacer hincapié en lo que quería expresar─. ¿Me estás diciendo que sólo por eso me tiene que gustar Gaara? En serio, teme, ¡deja de ser tan inseguro! Voy a empezar a hacerte escenitas de celos, a ver si te gustan. ─Le sacó la lengua.

─Eso es otro asunto… ─casi murmuró.

─¿Mn?

─¿Por qué nunca sientes celos? Tampoco te quejas por el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, ¿acaso no te molesta? ─habló algo rápido, enseriando su expresión un poco más.

Naruto parpadeó aturdido al escuchar todo aquello. ¿Sasuke estaba hablando en serio? Realmente la inseguridad de Sasuke no había disminuido ni un poco, pensó que desde la última vez que hablaron sobre ello las cosas habían mejorado, pero ahora comprobaba que no.

─¿P-por qué debería estar celoso?, ¿de quién? Si soy tu novio es porque quieres estar conmigo, es así de simple. Y sobre el tiempo que pasamos juntos… claro que me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, teme, incluso su pudiera pasaría días enteros contigo, ¡dormiría aquí! ─aseguró palmeando la cama─. Pero no puedo, no hasta que nuestros padres sepan lo nuestro. Y hablando de eso, ¿cuándo se los vamos a decir? Quiero dejar de esconderme, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novio, seguro que así te sentirás más seguro sobre mí.

El tema de conversación se volvió más incómodo para Sasuke si se podía. Cualquier tema en el que hubiera que sincerarse en exceso le resultaba embarazoso, pero el tema de sus progenitores no sólo era embarazoso, también espinoso. Puede que hasta ahora hubiera sido sincero, pero sentía que su sinceridad había llegado hasta ahí. Naruto no iba a aceptar bajo ningún concepto no hablar jamás sobre ello a sus padres.

─Ya te lo dije, más adelante.

─El tiempo pasa y tú sólo dices "más adelante". Siento que sólo me estás dando largas.

─Naruto… comprende que la situación es un poco delicada, eres menor de edad.

─Pero tú eres adulto, puedes hacer lo que quieras'ttebayo ─rebatió.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó al escuchar de nuevo ese argumento. Al parecer Naruto pensaba que por ser adulto tenía carta blanca para hacer lo que se le antojara sin que conllevara consecuencias.

─Naruto… ─le llamó con paciencia─. Hablar con nuestros padres ahora sería un problema. Soy diez años mayor que tú, es obvio que no les va a parecer bien, sobre todo a tus padres.

─Pero…

─Estaremos en apuros si ellos se enteran ahora, sobre todo yo. Por eso es mejor no decir nada, sería un problema para mí. ─Hizo una pequeña pausa─. He pensado que podríamos esperar… hasta que seas mayor de edad para hablarlo, y lo mismo para el sexo ─pronunció cada vez más bajo y pausado, esperando la reacción del otro.

Naruto paseó la mirada con inquietud de un lado a otro, meditando las palabras escuchadas. Le habían provocado un frío hueco en el estómago, de nuevo se sentía un "problema" en la vida de Sasuke, como le ocurrió en Suna. Empezaba a sentirse tonto, ya que una vez más no lograba entender lo que Sasuke le decía. ¿En serio era tan malo que sus padres supieran sobre su relación? Entendía que probablemente no iban a lanzar cohetes de alegría al principio, pero al hablar de ello Sasuke empleaba un tono algo dramático que le incomodaba mucho. Se sentía como un sucio secreto que debía quedar oculto.

Finalmente, sólo atinó a soltar una pequeña risita incómoda mientras se rascaba la nuca, tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos.

─¿Estás de broma? No pienso esperar hasta los veinte para perder la virginidad. Eso es una tontería.

Sasuke suspiró con cierto fastidio. Como siempre sospechó, Naruto no estaba de acuerdo en esperar a la mayoría de edad para perder la virginidad. Mocoso impaciente…

─Naruto, sería un problema si…

─Hablando de eso… ─interrumpió casi en una exclamación. No quería seguir escuchando a Sasuke hablando de él como un problema. Prefirió actuar como si sus palabras no le hubieran afectado─. ¿Todavía tienes miedo a perder la virginidad? ─preguntó sin tapujos─. Estuve buscando información en internet después de nuestro viaje a Suna. Es muy importante el uso de preservativos para evitar el contagio de enfermedades, según leí. ¡Ah! ─De pronto levantó un dedo con aire entendedor─. Y bajo ningún concepto hay que abrir el sobre del preservativo con los dientes, siempre con las manos. Como soy menor no puedo hacerme con preservativos, te encargo la tarea a ti. ─Rió─. Y no hay que olvidar el lubricante, dicen que la primera vez es… incómoda.

Tras varios intentos para decir algo, finalmente Sasuke se dio por vencido y suspiró. Naruto parecía no tener el más mínimo interés en escucharle, justo ahora que se había atrevido a hablarle sobre ese tema delicado.

─Todavía no me siento preparado ─mintió, sintiéndose humillado al fingirse virgen una vez más frente a Naruto─. Mi miedo no se va a ir de un día para otro.

Sin querer darse por vencido, el rubio eliminó la distancia entre ellos, rozando sus labios.

─¿Y si hacemos unos…?, ¿cómo se llama?, juegos previos ─susurró contra sus labios.

Pero afortunadamente ahora Sasuke tenía la excusa perfecta para decir no. Con suavidad le tomó de los hombros y le alejó lo suficiente para poder encararle. Como siempre, la osadía de Naruto no tenía límites.

─¿Has visto tu lamentable estado, hormona con patas? Ni hablar.

─Al menos lo intenté dattebayo ─respondió sonriendo ligeramente, alejándose.

Después, por alguna razón que a Sasuke se le estaba escapando, quedó un pesado silencio entre ellos. Naruto de pronto parecía más entretenido mirando sus manos en su regazo, con repentino mutismo. Rápidamente reprodujo en su cabeza la reciente conversación entre ellos, tratando de averiguar si había dicho algo que hubiera podido incomodar a su novio, pero no encontró nada raro. Desde su punto de vista aquella conversación no había podido incomodar a Naruto, sólo habían tratado los temas de forma superficial. ¿Entonces qué ocurría?

─¿Por qué tan callado de repente?

De nuevo Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, le era imposible sonreír más, primero por la herida en el labio, y segundo porque no tenía ganas.

─Sólo pensaba.

─¿Qué? ─Quiso saber, intrigado. Cuando Naruto pensaba no era bueno, lo sabía.

Pero el otro guardó silencio un poco más, sumido en pensamientos un tanto pesimistas aunque no fuera su estilo. El frío hueco en el estómago seguía ahí. Por primera vez le invadió el temor de tener la certeza de que su relación tenía los días contados. No sabía explicarlo bien, pero aquella sensación de saberse un problema para Sasuke le incomodaba mucho. En su mente sólo podía visualizar a Sasuke diciéndole, tarde o temprano, que no quería seguir con aquella relación con la misma franqueza con la que le propuso iniciarla.

Después, la voz de Suigetsu se coló en sus memorias, aumentando su malestar:

" _Lo tuyo con Sasuke jamás funcionará, pero dejaré que tú mismo lo compruebes._ "

─Naruto. ─Se impacientó.

El suave toque de la mano de Sasuke posándose en su hombro derecho le hizo reaccionar.

─Ah, sólo… sólo me estaba preguntando si lo nuestro puede funcionar.

A lo mejor Sasuke tenía razón, a lo mejor ser demasiado diferentes y la diferencia de edad era un obstáculo. De repente se sentía confuso como nunca antes. No quería ser un problema para Sasuke, no quería causarle problemas.

─¿Qué?

Sasuke percibió el peligro inminente, de pronto algo no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Una sensación de _déjà vu_ le hizo revivir la amarga discusión en Suna, el intento de Naruto por dejarle porque no quería causarle problemas. Quizá no debió haber entrado en detalles en aquel tema sobre sus padres, ¡no debió haber hablado sobre nada! Simplemente pedirle disculpas y asunto arreglado.

─¿Por qué no podría funcionar? ─preguntó con estudiada serenidad.

─Diez años parece una diferencia muy grande, no lo había notado hasta ahora'ttebayo ─respondió con cierto hablar mecánico, con la mirada todavía clavada en su regazo.

Pero entonces lo vio, inconscientemente estaba contagiando a Naruto sus dudas, su inseguridad, sus miedos. ¡No, no, no…! Era un idiota. Con su actitud errática sólo estaba sembrando confusión en su novio. Debía mostrarse firme, seguro, y transmitirle esos sentimientos a Naruto. ¡Era el adulto de los dos! Caminar un paso por delante, ser su guía, su apoyo.

¡Joder, debía dejar de comportarse como un idiota paranoico de una vez!

Aunque lo primero era hacer algo para arreglar ese estropicio. Su cerebro trabajó a marchas forzadas, planeando una solución, hasta que finalmente halló algo que podría arreglarlo, o al menos suavizar el tenso momento.

─Espera ─dijo antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de la cama.

Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia dónde iba Sasuke, o qué estaba haciendo, tampoco le interesaba en ese momento. Seguía inmerso en un mar de dudas, cuestionándose mil cosas.

Sólo reaccionó cuando su novio volvió a sentarse a su lado y le habló.

─Naruto, dame tu mano.

Aquel comentario despertó la curiosidad del rubio que no tardó en alzar una mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Después, Sasuke dejó algo sobre su mano y se la cerró cuidadosamente. No podía ver qué era, pero al tacto percibía que era algo metálico y pequeño.

─¿Qué es? ─No pudo disimular la intriga.

─Algo que he querido darte desde que regresamos de Suna.

Finalmente Sasuke le soltó y pudo abrir la mano. Parpadeó sorprendido.

─¡Wuoh! ¡Una llave! ─exclamó, alzándola frente a sus ojos. Después sonrió nervioso y enfrentó los ojos negros con duda─. ¿Una llave para qué?

Un tic asaltó una ceja de Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dobe? Pensó que el mensaje estaba claro.

─Idiota… ─rumió en un susurro, aun así fue escuchado─. Es una copia de la llave de mi apartamento.

Apenas completó la frase cuando se vio siendo abrazado con tal efusividad que casi cae de espaldas. Rápidos besos empezaron a ser repartidos por todo su rostro, especialmente sobre sus labios. Hizo una mueca cuando el sabor del medicamento que había puesto sobre el labio inferior de Naruto fue a parar a los suyos.

─¿Para mí? ¿Esto no es una broma? ─preguntó casi en un grito, demasiado cerca de la oreja de Sasuke por estarle abrazando─. ¡Pensé que este momento nunca llegaría'ttebayo, estoy tan feliz…! ─Impetuoso le tomó de los hombros para mirarle, mientras Sasuke se pasaba el dorso del puño por los labios para retirar los restos de medicamento─. ¿Puedo venir cuando quiera? ─Antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de responderle, le soltó y volvió a mirar la llave─. Esto se siente como si estuviéramos casados o algo parecido. ─Rió avergonzado, pero desbordante de alegría.

Sasuke sólo atinó a suspirar por la nariz como si inconscientemente hubiera estado reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones desde quién sabe cuándo. Relajó la tensión en sus hombros y suavizó la seria expresión de su rostro mientras veía a Naruto admirar la llave, lo hacía con la misma devoción con la que observaría un tazón de ramen.

Temía decir algo y volver a estropear el momento. A veces él podía meter la pata incluso más que el propio dobe, aunque le jodiera admitírselo a sí mismo.

─Mn, claro… ─respondió escueto─. Puedes venir cuando quieras.

De nuevo se vio apresado entre los brazos de su novio, quien soltó una exclamación de júbilo, y le arrastró con él hacia el colchón. Por lo repentino de la acción, a duras penas logró sostenerse para no dejar caer su peso sobre el lastimado Naruto.

─¡Gracias! Prometo no causar problemas ─aseguró, sin querer soltarle del abrazo para mantenerle cerca de su cuerpo. Apostaba que en ese momento, no existía persona sobre la faz de la tierra más feliz que él─. Sé que a veces soy molesto, que no entiendo las cosas y te causo más de un dolor de cabeza, por eso me siento tan afortunado, porque a pesar de todo me aceptas a tu lado. ─Le tomó de las mejillas y presionó sus labios, ignorando la molestia en la herida cerca de la comisura─. De verdad te quiero ─confesó eufórico por la alegría del regalo.

En cuestión de segundos un tono rojo se adueñó de las blancas mejillas de Sasuke, quien sólo atinó a alejarse con rapidez y tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se sentía un completo idiota, después de todo no era la primera vez que Naruto decía quererle, aunque tampoco es como si le empalagara de confesiones de afecto, con esta apenas iban dos veces que se lo decía en seis meses de relación.

Pero la alegría con la que se lo había dicho ahora… el brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa… había hecho saltar su corazón.

─Deberías darte una ducha y regresar, es tarde. ─Tras decir aquello miró la hora en su reloj, como queriendo corroborar que tenía razón. Y efectivamente, ya pasaban las diez de la noche, era tarde─. Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Pero con total tranquilidad, Naruto se incorporó y con cuidado se movió hasta sentarse a su lado.

─No te preocupes, antes de venir aquí llamé a casa y les dije a mis padres que iría a cenar a casa de Kiba. No quería que mis padres me vieran con el aspecto con el que llegué aquí, se habrían puesto tan paranoicos que no me habrían dejado salir solo nunca más ─bromeó, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Aunque temía que incluso después de haber sido curado por Sasuke y lucir un mejor aspecto, sus padres igual se iban a infartar. Curioso miró a su pareja─. ¿Y mi ropa?

─La puse a lavar, dudo que esté lista, pero puedo prestarte algo mío ─comentó dirigiéndose al armario.

La emoción de Naruto aumentó más, si es que se podía. ¡Iba a usar ropa de Sasuke, tenía una copia de la llave del apartamento de Sasuke! Había estado a punto de calificar aquel día como perfecto, de no ser porque su cuerpo continuaba adolorido.

Mientras Sasuke buscaba en el armario algo que pudiera ser del gusto del adolescente, Naruto dejó la llave sobre la mesa de noche, captando su atención un pequeño botiquín que ahí se encontraba.

─Cualquier cosa que quieras prestarme está bien'ttebayo. También necesito ropa interior, ¿la guardas aquí?

La amenaza de peligro para Sasuke se activó al instante cuando escuchó aquella pregunta. Como temió, al girar vio a Naruto con todas las intenciones de abrir el primer cajón de la mesa de noche.

─¡Espera! ¡No…! ─Pero llegó tarde, el rubio ya había abierto el cajón a todo lo que daba─… lo abras. ─Avergonzado, se llevó una mano al rostro cuando Naruto le miró incrédulo ante lo que encontró dentro del cajón─. No es lo que parece…

Los ojos azules regresaron su estupefacta mirada al interior del cajón. Ahí había encontrado algo que jamás esperó: ¡fotografías suyas! A simple vista se notaba que eran del día de la ceremonia de graduación. ¿Desde cuándo tenía Sasuke en su poder esas fotografías?, ¿cómo las obtuvo? Pero eso no era todo, bajo las fotografías encontró un papel doblado y arrugado, al tomarlo y abrirlo, se encontró con aquel dibujo hecho por él donde hablaba de sus tres cosas favoritas y que le mostró a Sasuke tiempo atrás.

─¿No es lo que parece? ─reiteró el rubio en un susurro, sin un tono en concreto.

─Dejaste el dibujo olvidado en el salón, lo guardé para devolvértelo… pero lo olvidé. ─Odiaba dar explicaciones, pero ahora le apremiaba excusarse para que Naruto no pensara que era una especie de acosador.

─¿Y qué hay de las fotografías?

Sasuke guardó silencio, meditando una mentira que también fuera creíble, pero se sintió ridículo. Suspirando resignado, soltó la verdad a bocajarro.

─Se las robé a mi madre.

Las repentinas carcajadas de Naruto fueron inesperadas para él. Le miró sorprendido, ¿de qué se reía?, ¿se estaba riendo de él?, ¿acaso se estaba burlando? Arrugó el entrecejo al pensar en la última opción, pero Naruto seguía riendo con tanta energía que la herida en su labio volvió a abrirse, aunque no pareció importarle. Incluso lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos si no dejaba de reír de una vez. Le estaba crispando los nervios.

─¿Qué es tan divertido? ─masculló.

─Tú. ─Rió. Al ver la mueca de enojo en su novio, sacudió una mano, tratando de pedirle que se relajara─. Si querías fotografías mías, yo mismo te habría traído todas las que quisieras.

En parte se sentía halagado al descubrir lo que Sasuke guardaba con tanto celo, eso significaba que realmente le gustaba, a pesar de que a veces se comportara como un teme inseguro y paranoico con él.

Por fin su risa desapareció gradualmente y enfocó al mayor, quien trataba de lucir estoico pero su aura de incomodidad era casi palpable. No pudo evitar la tentación de echar un poco más de sal a la herida.

─¿Usas mis fotografías para masturbarte?

─¡Pero serás…! ─Enrojeció de vergüenza y enojo a partes iguales ante semejante descaro─. ¡Usuratonkachi!

Naruto no pudo detener a tiempo el pantalón vaquero* desgastado y la camiseta de manga corta que se estrellaron contra su torso, sacándole un bufido de sorpresa. Soltó una risita.

─¿Eso significa que sí? ─insistió.

─¡Ve a bañarte de una vez! ─ordenó ignorándole.

─Sí, sí…

Ambos se encaminaron al baño, donde Sasuke le ofreció una toalla y le pidió que se tomara su tiempo; mientras, él buscaría ropa interior sin estrenar, sabía que tenía alguna.

En vez de darse prisa, Naruto se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el baño. Pocas veces entraba ahí. Entonces fue cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de lo desagradable que se había vuelto su rostro a la vista. Horrorizado se acercó al espejo para verse con más detalle: un párpado algo hinchado y ligeramente morado, una herida en el labio, una gasa con esparadrapo cubriéndole parte de la mejilla…

─¡Me veo horrible! ─casi gritó.

─No hay mucha diferencia con tu fea cara de siempre ─contestó Sasuke entrando en el baño, extendiéndole un bóxer─. Toma.

─¡Serás bastardo…! ─replicó avergonzado, arrebatándole la prenda con disgusto. Sasuke le estaba llamando feo, y eso no era cierto, Kushina siempre decía que él era muy guapo─. Pues entonces tienes muy mal gusto.

─No tanto como tú eligiendo la ropa interior ─respondió despreocupado aunque con cierta sorna, señalando la prenda mencionada.

Intrigado, Naruto bajó la mirada a su ropa interior. No era uno de esos bóxers ceñidos y de color liso como el que le había dado Sasuke, más bien era un pantaloncillo holgado de color verde pino y con triángulos amarillos estampados por doquier.

¿Qué tenía de malo? Se encogió de hombros. El teme era muy sobrio a la hora de vestir.

─¿Qué tiene de malo? Es bonito.

─Tan bonito como el bañador que llevaste a Suna.

Ahora fue el turno de las mejillas de Naruto para volverse rojas de vergüenza.

─¡Teme! ─fue lo único que atinó a decir, y después le sacó la lengua─. Sal, quiero bañarme ─ordenó.

─Como quieras. ─Se encogió de hombros, esbozando una sonrisilla ladeada. De vez en cuando era divertido ser él quien avergonzara a Naruto, y no al revés─. Cuando termines te daré un analgésico.

 **...**

" _A última hora de la tarde se ha registrado un incidente en el parque Senju, en Konoha…_ "

Minato, que en ese momento regresaba del baño y entraba en la sala, alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo la presentadora del noticiario. Era un informativo especial de última hora. Intrigado, se acercó al sofá, tomó el mando y subió el volumen.

Ese era el parque que siempre frecuentaba su retoño. Y si el incidente fue a última hora de la tarde había altas probabilidades de que a esas horas su hijo hubiera estado allí.

Después dos fotos se mostraron en la pantalla. Eran dos rostros varoniles, con muy malas pintas desde el punto de vista de Minato. Según explicaba la presentadora, sus nombres eran Kakuzu y Hidan, buscados por las autoridades desde hacía meses. Habían escapado de la prisión de Suna donde cumplían condena por delitos de tráfico de drogas, violación, asesinato y secuestro, sólo por mencionar algunos.

Conforme la mujer nombraba el largo historial de esas dos alimañas, su rostro fue palideciendo y se aferró al sofá. De no haber estado sentado habría caído al suelo.

─¡Kushina!

El grito de espanto alertó a la pelirroja que en ese momento estaba en la cocina lavando los platos. Entró corriendo en la sala mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal.

─¿Qué pasa'ttebane?

" _Según fuentes policiales, han resultado afectados tres adolescentes, al parecer con heridas leves. Dos chicos y una chica…_ "

─¿Dónde está Naruto? ─cuestionó acelerado.

─Llamó hace bastante rato, dijo que iría a cenar a casa de Kiba.

─¿Está bien?, ¿no te comentó nada raro?

La mujer arqueó una ceja al ver el ímpetu de su marido, parecía al borde de la histeria.

─¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Minato?

El hombre sólo señaló la televisión, donde la mujer continuaba dando la noticia sobre lo ocurrido en el parque, y aunque a Kushina le preocupó descubrir que delincuentes como esos estaban en Konoha, quiso asegurarse a sí misma que Naruto estaba bien. Debía estarlo. Su propio hijo había llamado diciendo que iba a casa de su amigo a cenar. Era cierto que era un poco tarde, pero en los últimos meses Naruto no había destacado precisamente por regresar muy temprano a casa, y Minato a veces la reprendía diciéndole que debía dejar más libertad a su pequeño, que era normal que quisiera pasar largas horas con sus amigos. Aunque a veces los papeles podían invertirse y era Minato el controlador y ella la que estaba de acuerdo en darle más libertad a Naruto.

El alivio los invadió a ambos cuando la presentadora anunció que los malhechores fueron capturados por la policía a unas calles del parque Senju, y cuanto antes serían llevados a la prisión de Kirigakure, donde existían las prisiones con mejor seguridad.

─Y pensar que esos hombres estuvieron tan cerca de casa. ─Se preocupó ella.

─Y de nuestro hijo. Naruto se pasa los días en ese parque con sus amigos. Deberíamos llamarle para asegurarnos de que está bien.

 **...**

─¿Estás bien?

Naruto sonrió tanto como la herida de su labio se lo permitió al escuchar la pregunta. Era la cuarta vez que Sasuke le preguntaba eso, y le complacía. Se sentía querido.

─Sí, sólo me molesta un poco el costado.

Se detuvo un instante para descansar. Sólo ansiaba comer algo y dormir, estaba cansado. Había sido un día de tensas emociones. Parpadeó incrédulo cuando un brazo de Sasuke le rodeó la cintura, por debajo de la zona donde sentía dolor, y le tomó de un brazo para incitarle a que le rodeara los hombros. Sin decir nada se dejó hacer y ambos retomaron el camino, andando muy juntos. A pesar de su silencio, en el fondo las mariposas en su estómago al parecer habían decidido hacer una fiesta, porque el cosquilleo de emoción en esa zona era intenso. De acuerdo, quizá era tonto sentirse así, pero a pesar de seis meses de relación no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir abiertas muestras de afecto de parte de Sasuke.

Lo que quedaba de trayecto, que no era mucho, fue silencioso hasta que el adulto se detuvo frente a la casa de sus padres.

─Te acompañaré hasta aquí.

Naruto estuvo por aceptar, pero justo entonces un plan cruzó por su cabeza.

─Acompáñame a casa'ttebayo ─pidió algo impaciente de pronto.

─No creo que sea buena idea…

Sin dejarle terminar, el rubio le tomó de la mano y tiró suavemente de él, incitándole a caminar.

─Tengo un plan. Llévame a casa, así cuando mis padres sepan que me has curado y te has preocupado por llevarme a casa, mi padre dejará de detestarte.

Sasuke juraría que una gigante roca invisible había caído sobre su espalda. Quedaba confirmado: Minato le detestaba. La tensión se acumuló en sus hombros, su plan ideal era guardar la distancia todo lo que pudiera con los padres de Naruto hasta… más o menos hasta el fin de sus días.

─Minato me detesta… ─reiteró con hablar mecánico.

Pero si el anterior comentario fue como una roca sobre él, lo siguiente que Naruto dijo fue como haber pisado una mina y terminar volando por los aires.

─No se lo tengas en cuenta. ─Desestimó sacudiendo una mano─. Con mi plan todo mejorará, le caerás bien a papá y será más sencillo contarle que me gustas…

Al instante los pies de Sasuke quedaron clavados en el suelo como si hubiera pisado un charco de pegamento rápido, el blanco natural en su rostro se convirtió en palidez. ¿Que Naruto quería hacer qué? Confundido, Naruto se detuvo a su lado.

─¿Q-qué? ─balbuceó, sintiéndose idiota.

Le tenía miedo a sus suegros, ¿y qué? ¿Quién no le había temido a sus suegros alguna vez? El propio Naruto había descrito a Kushina anteriormente como una bestia sangrienta, y Minato, aunque por fuera lucía bonachón… no quería tentar a la suerte. Unos padres sintiendo en peligro la integridad de su único hijo debían ser dignos de temer.

─No es buena idea, Naruto. No seas apresurado ─pudo articular cuando el estupor pasó─. Deberías ir por partes, primero cuéntales que eres gay, y después… cuando pase mucho tiempo ─Hizo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras─, puedes decirles que yo te gusto.

Pero Naruto continuaba mirándole con los ojos azules brillando de ilusión y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

─Mis padres saben que soy gay ─confesó campante─. Además, mi madre sabe que me gustas.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir por un momento que había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto. Aquello debía ser una broma, ¡una de muy mal gusto! Atónito clavó la mirada en el rostro sereno pero feliz de su pareja.

─¿Desde cuándo lo saben? ─Su pregunta apenas fue un hilo de voz. De pronto sentía la boca seca.

Pensativo, el rubio meditó un momento.

─Mamá lo sabe desde hace tiempo, tú todavía te paseabas con mi prima Karin por aquí. Sin no recuerdo mal, fue incluso antes de que cayera por la ventana.

¿Tanto?, se preguntó Sasuke casi sin parpadear por la sorpresa.

─¿Y Minato?

─A papá se lo conté después, me daba un poco de miedo su reacción ─confesó sonriendo avergonzado─. ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas ese día que nos encontramos aquí mismo y tu padre contó que Itachi iba a presentar a su novia? Ese día fue ─explicó con precisión─. Pero como sé que no le agradas, no me atrevo a contarle que me gustas, ¡pero lo haré! ─aseguró determinado─. Quiero poder entrar en casa tomado de tu mano algún día, que ellos sepan que eres mi novio, y para eso tengo que preparar el terreno, cueste lo que cueste. Ellos te aceptarán ─zanjó tajante, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa.

El susto disminuyó en Sasuke, dejando paso a un inesperado sentimiento de admiración. Naruto, con sólo diecisiete años, había dado un paso tan difícil como lo era confesar su orientación sexual a sus seres más queridos.

─¿Cómo reaccionaron ellos? ─Sintió curiosidad.

─Mamá tuvo una reacción extraña ahora que lo pienso'ttebayo, parecía que actuaba como si nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Tal vez ella lo sospechaba y no le sorprendió. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Papá fue totalmente diferente, él no lo tomó bien al principio…

─¿Te hizo algo? ─interrumpió preocupado. Sabía que existían padres que golpeaban a sus hijos ante la repulsa que les causaba la noticia.

─¡No! ─respondió veloz─. Fue algo frío conmigo, pero después hablamos y él me aceptó. Aunque por momentos parece costarle asimilar mi orientación sexual, pero sé que lo intenta, así que no puedo quejarme.

Meditando en silencio, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño en comparación a Naruto. Él era tan valiente… a veces llegando a lo imprudente, pero parecía un espíritu libre. Sin preocuparse por el qué dirán, sólo deseando vivir a plenitud el presente, exprimiendo cada momento feliz que la vida le brindaba.

Por otro lado, él era todo lo opuesto. Viviendo constantemente preocupado, escondiéndose, mintiendo y empujando a su novio a hacerlo, viviendo a medias la felicidad que Naruto le hacía sentir.

Bendita adolescencia y su mundo simple, sin preocupaciones. Maldita adultez y su mundo de prejuicios y doble moral.

Pero eso no era todo, había comprendido que las intenciones de Naruto eran completamente firmes. Había confesado su homosexualidad, incluso Kushina sabía sobre sus sentimientos, y todo para poder presentarle frente a ellos como su pareja algún día. Ese día que sabía que Naruto ansiaba pero que él prefería mantener lejos por el bien de ambos, especialmente por el suyo propio aunque fuera egoísta.

─¿Y tus padres, Sasuke? ─Fue el turno de Naruto de curiosear, sacando a su pareja de sus cavilaciones─. ¿Cuándo les vas a contar que eres gay?

Un picotazo de incomodidad hizo tensarse al mencionado. Desvió la mirada, planeando qué responder; incluso por un segundo había cruzado por su mente decir una mentira, pero una vocecilla le susurró que Naruto no se merecía escuchar más mentiras.

─Todavía no me siento preparado. ─Finalmente respondió con una verdad a medias. Era cierto que no se sentía preparado, pero tampoco hacía algún esfuerzo por sentirse preparado.

Le tomó desprevenido el gesto de Naruto que sostuvo una de sus manos, dedicándole una mirada relajada y comprensiva.

─Entiendo. Me pasó igual. De no haber sido por el apoyo de mi madre, creo que todavía no le habría dicho nada a mi padre. ¿Pero sabes? Ahora que ellos lo saben me siento más ligero, como si un peso hubiera desaparecido de mi interior. ─Apretó ligeramente su mano y Sasuke correspondió el gesto─. Puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento, siempre estaré ahí.

Aquella última frase provocó que la mente de Sasuke empezara a divagar. Se imaginó varios escenarios en los que les confesaba a sus padres su homosexualidad, el resultado siempre era el mismo: era repudiado por ellos. Pero en medio de esa oscuridad estaría Naruto, brillante como el sol, tendiéndole la mano. También estarían Itachi y Konan. Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu…

El abrazo que vino después, aunque fue con movimientos calmados, tomó por sorpresa a Naruto. Después sonrió, comprendiendo que aquel abrazo era la forma en que Sasuke le estaba dando las gracias por declararle su apoyo incondicional. Gustoso correspondió el gesto, acomodando la mejilla que no estaba lastimada sobre el hombro de su pareja, permitiéndose disfrutar de la cercanía y el calor que el cuerpo de éste transmitía.

Desde que habían regresado de Suna sólo se vieron una vez, discutieron sobre Gaara y no se habían vuelto a ver hasta ahora. Justo entonces fue consciente de que había extrañado demasiado a Sasuke.

Le habría plantado el beso más fogoso de su repertorio en ese preciso momento, pero no lo hizo por dos motivos. Primero, estaban frente a la casa de los Uchiha, no quería disgustar a Sasuke. Segundo, sabía que la herida en su labio se abriría de nuevo y dolería como el infierno, por no mencionar también el corte en la mejilla.

─Vamos. ─Sasuke rompió el cómodo silencio en que se habían sumergido, terminando el contacto con cierta pereza.

A pesar de que estaban a cinco casas de distancia de la de los Uzumaki, Sasuke volvió a sostener a Naruto como lo había estado haciendo hasta hace un momento. El rubio saboreó en silencio una vez más aquella cercanía. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Sasuke le soltó y Naruto sacó la llave.

─¡Estoy en ca…!

Su saludo efusivo murió cuando al abrir la puerta y observar el interior, se encontró a sus padres a unos pasos, junto al pequeño mueble donde reposaba el teléfono, peleándose por tener el mencionado aparato en su poder.

─¡Seré yo quien llame a Naruto'ttebane! ¡Ahora mismo tú estás demasiado alterado, puedes ponerle nervioso!

─¿Ponerle nervioso? ─Trató de arrebatarle el teléfono a su esposa─. ¡Sólo quiero preguntarle si esos tipos le han hecho algo! ¿No has escuchado? ¡Tres adolescentes salieron heridos! ¡Naruto pasa allí horas y horas! ─exclamó con gesto compungido. Por un segundo el corazón de Kushina se ablandó, pero sólo por un segundo─. Necesito escuchar su voz diciendo que está bien. Mi pequeño…

─¿Papá?, ¿mamá? ─Su llamado interrumpió la discusión sin sentido.

La mirada de ambos adultos se iluminó, pero aquel brillo se apagó tan rápido como llegó cuando se encontraron con el rostro desmejorado de su hijo, quien les observaba confuso desde el marco de la puerta. Un ojo ligeramente hinchado y morado, el labio partido, un raspón en la sien, un esparadrapo cubriéndole una mejilla... No había dudas, Naruto había sido uno de los adolescentes heridos que mencionaban en las noticias. Minato se habría desmayado de no ser porque Kushina le sostuvo.

─¡Papá! ─preocupado, Naruto se acercó a su padre a punto de desvanecerse─. ¿Estás bien?

Minato sólo necesitó unos segundos para volver en sí. Miró aterrado las condiciones en las que se encontraba el siempre perfecto rostro de su retoño. Ansioso se liberó del agarre de su esposa y abrazó efusivo a su hijo.

─¡Yo debería preguntarte eso! ─Cuidadoso le tomó del rostro─. Fueron esos hombres que dijeron en las noticias, ¿cierto? Ellos te hicieron esto.

Kushina también se acercó, intranquila, acariciando el siempre rebelde cabello de su hijo. Naruto les dedicó una mirada de incomodidad por hacerles sentir así de preocupados, después pensó que sería bueno sonreír para relajar el ambiente, pero no funcionó demasiado.

No tuvo más remedio que admitir lo que ellos ya sabían y contar por encima el incidente, explicándoles que Kiba y él resultaron heridos por salvar a Hinata de esos hombres, pero que los tres estaban bien y esos tipos ya estaban en manos de la policía.

El nerviosismo sólo se apaciguó ligeramente en los progenitores.

─¿Quién te ha curado? ─Se interesó Kushina─. ¿Has ido al hospital?

Aquellas preguntas le hicieron recordar a Naruto que no había llegado solo a casa. Negó con la cabeza y miró a su espalda. Sasuke permanecía afuera, un poco alejado de la puerta, como si en ella hubiera un escudo invisible que le prohibiera entrar. De no ser por la herida en el labio, se habría reído a carcajada limpia del palpable respeto que su novio sentía hacia sus padres.

Naruto caminó a la puerta, y el tiempo pareció detenerse para Minato cuando vio a su retoño tomar de la mano a Sasuke, del que hasta ahora captaba su presencia, y regresaba con ellos. A pesar de que Naruto ya había soltado la mano del Sasuke, alias "el mocoso con ínfulas", no pudo evitar sostenerse a su esposa al sentir que se desvanecía de nuevo.

¿Qué eran esas confianzas? En su mente se reprodujo una película de terror de apenas unos segundos donde Naruto les contaba que Sasuke era su novio. Pero sacudió la cabeza para descartar la idea, en alguna ocasión Fugaku había presumido la heterosexualidad de sus hijos como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

Por otro lado, Sasuke había estado tan centrado en el respeto que le provocaban ambos adultos, que ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que Naruto le había tomado de la mano por un instante. Simplemente se dejó llevar, sin dejar de repetirse en su mente que Minato le detestaba y que Kushina sabía que le gustaba a Naruto.

Y Kushina sólo le limitó a mirar con disimulado interés aquel acto inconsciente de Naruto. ¿Tanta confianza tenía con Sasuke como para tomarle de la mano? De acuerdo, no quería sacar deducciones apresuradas, después de todo la misma Mikoto le había contado en alguna ocasión que en los últimos meses Sasuke había tenido muchas novias. Relaciones que duraban poco tiempo, eso sí.

─Sasuke me curó dattebayo ─informó Naruto, levantando la cabeza con orgullo hacia su pareja e ignorando el ambiente pesado en el recibidor─. Me prestó ropa limpia y me ha acompañado hasta aquí para asegurarse de que iba a estar bien.

Kushina fue la primera en recobrar la compostura. Entrelazó los dedos contra su pecho y sonrió agradecida.

─¿De verdad? Gracias, Sasuke.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el pelinegro también reaccionó y asintió un tanto incómodo.

─No fue nada ─respondió con un estudiado tono solemne. Pero en el fondo estaba terriblemente incómodo. Minato le observaba como si quisiera hacerle desaparecer de un plumazo, y Kushina le miraba con tal intensidad que parecía querer leerle el pensamiento─. Naruto me pidió ayuda, yo sólo se la di.

El rubio no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos y rodar la mirada ante aquella respuesta.

‹‹También te pido que me desvirgues y eso no lo haces, idiota››, pensó mordaz.

Un codo de Kushina clavándose ligeramente en el costado de Minato, hizo reaccionar al hombre y suavizar su mirada por fin.

─Ci-cierto… ─balbuceó─. Gracias, Sasuke.

El mencionado no pudo evitar notar que Minato no le había llamado "Sasuke-kun" como siempre solía hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más porque Naruto intervino.

─Ya que te he dado tanto trabajo, ¿por qué no te quedas y comes algo? ─propuso animado.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder con una negativa, Minato se le adelantó.

─¡No! ─exclamó veloz, sonrojándose cuando las miradas de los demás estuvieron clavadas sobre él─. Quiero decir… ¡no me parece mala idea! ─Sonrió nervioso.

Las miradas de Naruto y Kushina viajaron desde Minato hasta Sasuke, esperando su respuesta. Al instante éste negó con la cabeza, ansiaba salir de allí cuanto antes.

─Gracias, pero no. Iré a casa de mis padres.

Algo se removió en el interior de Sasuke cuando vio que Naruto adoptó aquella misma expresión de desilusión de cuando tenía siete años y él le daba alguna negativa. Pero no, no podía dejarse ablandar, tenía que salir de allí, ese lugar era peligroso.

─De acuerdo… ─concedió el rubio.

Tras despedirse sin más, Sasuke abandonó la casa de los Uzumaki, siendo seguido por Naruto que se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta para verle marchar.

Intrigada, Kushina se acercó discreta, deteniéndose detrás de su hijo que agitaba una mano para despedir a Sasuke. El profundo suspiro de enamorado que dejó escapar Naruto cuando Sasuke giró en la esquina y se perdió de vista, en absoluto pasó desapercibido para ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

1: Como dije en la nota del cap. 19, es lo que en otros países se conoce como jean o pantalón de mezclilla.

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Había pensado hacer algo diferente. Mientras respondía los reviews del cap. 32 se me ocurrió algo como: _pregúntale al personaje_. Dentro del review, podéis hacerle una pregunta (sólo UNA) a un personaje del fic, y el personaje os la contestará. Aclaro que no es obligatorio preguntar algo a algún personaje, se puede dejar un review normal sin más XD

Para los que me preguntan por la tendinitis, ¡gracias por vuestra preocupación por mí! :D Estoy al pendiente de unas pruebas que me mandó el traumatólogo.

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	34. La novia de Sasuke

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 34: "La novia de Sasuke":

Fue una sorpresa para Sasuke encontrar a Itachi y Konan en casa de sus padres. Hacía días que no les veía, concretamente desde el día que regresó de Suna. A sus padres tampoco les veía desde entonces, quizá desde antes. Tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala, junto a Mikoto.

─Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, mi hijo el desaparecido, ha vuelto.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario de Fugaku. Sabía que sus padres se tomaban muy a pecho el hecho de que estuviera largas temporadas sin verles y llamarles. A veces parecían olvidar que él ya tenía una vida y sus propias obligaciones.

─He tenido mucho trabajo ─se excusó sin más.

─No lo dudo ─respondió─. Has tenido tanto trabajo que hasta olvidaste que el cumpleaños de tu padre fue la semana pasada.

Atónito, Sasuke miró la fecha en su Rolex. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado que el dieciséis de agosto fue el cumpleaños de su padre. Con sus problemas con Naruto no se había permitido pensar en otra cosa ni en nadie más.

─Lo lamento ─respondió, algo avergonzado interiormente.

Una mano de Mikoto se posó en la cabeza de Sasuke, acariciando los cabellos de la nuca mientras le sonreía afable.

─No le hagas caso a tu padre, sólo está sobreactuando. ─Se acercó para poder susurrarle al oído─. Cuando nos reunimos a cenar para su cumpleaños, Itachi propuso llamarte para que vinieras y papá le prohibió hacerlo. No quería interrumpirte en tu rutina porque sabe que estás ocupado y necesitas pasar tiempo con tu novia.

Cuando Sasuke alzó la mirada, el gesto severo había desaparecido del rostro de Fugaku, ahora estaba relajado.

─Ah… ─Suspiró el hombre─. Estos niños… a la mínima oportunidad se olvidan de sus padres y reniegan de ellos, pero un padre jamás se olvida de sus hijos y jamás reniega de ellos. ─Señaló a Sasuke y después a Itachi─. Lo comprenderéis cuando seáis padres.

Una expresión de puro disgusto se adueñó del rostro de Sasuke al imaginarse a sí mismo con hijos. A sus veintiocho años seguía detestando a los niños como cuando tenía diecisiete. En cambió, Itachi sólo asintió con un tranquilo movimiento de cabeza, sabiendo que era la respuesta que su padre quería recibir.

─Hablando de eso. ─Fugaku se acomodó en el sillón que ocupaba y se interesó repentinamente en Konan─. ¿Cuántos nietos piensas darnos a Mikoto y a mí?

Konan se ruborizó un poco ante lo repentino de la pregunta. Miró a su pareja, pensando que sería más prudente que respondiera él. No quería meter la pata y romper las ilusiones de Fugaku contándole que no estaba en sus planes de futuro cercano tener hijos. Y así lo hizo Itachi.

─Es muy pronto para eso, papá, apenas llevamos siete meses saliendo. Además, primero tendríamos que casarnos y después vendrían los nietos.

Fugaku asintió totalmente complacido. No veía el día en que Itachi contrajera matrimonio y su primer nieto llegara.

─Esto merece otro brindis.

En silencio, Sasuke observó a su padre tomar una botella de sake que descansaba en la mesilla frente a ellos, servirse en un pequeño vasito y beber el contenido de un tirón. Ahora comprendía por qué Fugaku estaba extrañamente hablador aquella noche. Pero era raro ver a su padre bebiendo de esa forma en casa, normalmente salía a algún bar para hacerlo, y casi siempre acompañado de Minato Namikaze.

Intrigado, se acercó a su madre que permanecía sentada a su lado para susurrarle.

─¿Por qué está bebiendo papá? No es habitual que lo haga en casa.

Mikoto negó, dándole la razón, y le respondió con voz susurrante.

─Konan nos ha contado que va a abrir un pequeño negocio en el centro. Un café donde venderá sus postres. Papá dijo que la noticia merecía un brindis, empezó a beber y… ya ves, está feliz.

Sasuke se dedicó a mirar con interés a su padre. Ciertamente estaba más parlanchín, desbordante de felicidad. Su padre no era un hombre que se dejara doblegar fácilmente por el alcohol, así que asumía que había bebido demasiado con la excusa de festejar la buena noticia.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso extraño en él, se puso de pie, captando la atención de todos.

─Tengo algo importante que contar ─habló con firmeza.

En su estado de ebriedad inminente, quizá Fugaku no tomaría tan mal saber que su hijo menor era homosexual. Era a él a quien le preocupaba verdaderamente darle la noticia. Tenía más fe en Mikoto, esperaba que aunque ella le rechazara, con el tiempo volviera a recibirle entre sus brazos.

Pensó que ese sería el momento perfecto para contar la verdad. Si Naruto, un mocoso de diecisiete, había sido capaz de reunir el valor para dar ese paso tan complicado, él no se quedaría atrás.

Uchiha Sasuke no era un cobarde.

─¿De qué se trata, hijo? ─Intrigado, Fugaku se sirvió otro vasito de sake, quizá la noticia merecería otro brindis.

─Yo… ─. Aunque había pronunciado aquella primera palabra con determinación, su voz desapareció. Parecía haberse quedado mudo. Nervioso, trató de retomar la palabra─. Yo…

─¡No puede ser! ─exclamó Fugaku, azotando el vasito contra la mesa y derramando parte de su contenido─. ¡Se trata de tu novia, ¿es eso?! ─Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, añadió─: ¡Está embarazada! ─Lejos de mostrarse disgustado, la ilusión estaba pintada en la mirada normalmente impasible de Fugaku.

Con el alcohol adueñándose de su sistema, el hombre estaba dejando a la luz todos sus anhelos.

El vasito que Itachi sostenía se le escurrió de los dedos y fue a parar al suelo ante la conjetura de su padre. Por suerte estaba vacío. Raudo lo recogió y tosiendo una disculpa lo depositó en la mesa.

─¡No puede ser! ─creyendo en la suposición de su esposo, Mikoto se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa─. ¿¡Seré abuela!?

El nerviosismo encogió un poco más el estómago de Sasuke al ver a sus padres sacando sus propias conclusiones, para colmo no podían ser unas conclusiones más erradas.

¿De dónde demonios habían sacado eso? Ni en mil vidas planeaba tener un hijo.

─¡No! ─exclamó todo lo firme que pudo para hacerse oír y que no dudaran de él─. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

La creciente alegría del cabeza de familia se esfumó de un plumazo al escuchar la tajante negativa. ¿No iba a ser abuelo? Decepcionado, se volvió a acomodar en el sillón que ocupaba.

─¿Entonces de qué se trata? ─Esperó todo lo paciente que su alcoholizado sistema pudo soportar, pero Sasuke no decía una palabra─. Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo nos vas a presentar a la chica? Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre ─le reprochó. Su sueño de ser abuelo se iba al traste.

─Pronto… ─casi masculló. Las interrupciones de su padre le estaban irritando. Aunque él tampoco ponía mucho de su parte para hacerse oír, en el fondo, una pequeña parte de él agradecía aquellas interrupciones que le impedían revelar la verdad.

─Pronto ─reiteró con cierto disgusto─. Siempre dices eso, pronto. Pero sólo dejas pasar el tiempo, yendo de novia en novia… Sasuke ─De pronto le miró algo severo─, ya no eres un adolescente para andar de flor en flor. Necesitas sentar la cabeza, formar una familia.

Queriendo echar una mano, Itachi intervino en aquella conversación que a luces se veía era incómoda para su hermano pequeño.

─Papá, deja de presionar a Sasuke. Necesita encontrar a la mujer indicada, y eso no es sencillo.

─¡Pamplinas! Cuando yo tenía la edad que Sasuke tiene ahora, tú ya habías nacido, Itachi. Y cuando tenía tu edad ─Señaló ahora a su primogénito─, Sasuke nació.

Hastiado con aquel tema de conversación, Sasuke se encaminó a la salida de la sala, sus firmes pisadas delataban su mal humor.

─Hijo ─llamó Mikoto─, ¿a dónde vas?

─A la cocina, a comer algo ─siseó con el mejor tono educado que pudo reunir.

─¿Pero no ibas a contarnos algo?

Sasuke se detuvo cuando estaba por cruzar el marco de la puerta, con la mandíbula tensa y las cejas fruncidas.

─Quizá en otro momento ─respondió finalmente, marchándose.

Itachi esperó unos prudentes minutos, escuchando a Fugaku renegar un poco más sobre su deseo de ver a niños correteando por la casa, hasta que Mikoto intervino finalmente para que dejara de incomodar con ese tema y volvió a sacar conversación sobre el inminente negocio de Konan.

Entonces, mientras las mujeres hablaban, se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, donde Sasuke más que comer parecía jugar con la comida.

─¿Qué pretendías antes, hermano? ─preguntó apenas entró en la cocina.

Sasuke alzó la mirada de la comida y la enfocó en su hermano. Parecía tan desanimado como si hubiese recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

─Soy patético, Itachi. ─Sintiendo el estómago cerrado, empujó el plato lejos. Intrigado, el mayor tomó asiento frente al otro─. Eso que viste fue mi intento de confesar mi homosexualidad.

─¿Qué? ─Al darse cuenta de que había alzado el tono de voz, se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a usar un tono moderado─. ¿Por qué querías hacer eso?, ¿por qué de repente?, ¿por qué ahora?

El menor recargó un codo en mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre su mano, apartando la mirada.

─Estuve hablando con Naruto… me contó que sus padres saben sobre su orientación sexual, incluso Kushina sabe que yo le gusto. Me sentí un cobarde a su lado, Itachi ─confesó con frustración.

─Lamento informarte que nuestros padres no son como los de Naruto-kun, no creo que lo tomen tan bien. Ya has visto cómo se han emocionado ante la idea de un nieto.

Un feo escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Sasuke por el recuerdo de ver a sus padres babeando ante la idea de un posible nieto.

─Itachi, espero que les des muchos nietos para que a mí me dejen en paz ─susurró desganado.

Una sonrisilla nerviosa curvó las comisuras de Itachi. Quería formar una familia, pero en su proyecto de futuro le parecía bien simplemente un hijo, como mucho dos. Aunque no quería aventurarse en ese tema, ni siquiera era algo que hubiera hablado con Konan, a lo mejor ella no quería tener hijos.

─Hablando en serio, Sasuke, ¿lo has meditado bien? ─Entrelazó los dedos y le miró atentamente─. ¿Estás seguro de esto?, ¿te has detenido a analizar los pros y los contras?, ¿es lo que realmente quieres?

Tras un pequeño silencio, respondió.

─Lo único que quiero es ser tan libre como Naruto. Mientras que yo vivo cargando todos mis secretos y escondiéndolos de los demás, Naruto se desprende de ellos con facilidad; vive siempre tan despreocupado y feliz…

─Pensaba que la despreocupación de Naruto-kun te resultaba fastidiosa, siempre te has quejado de eso.

─Es fastidiosa ─concordó, asintiendo─. Pero en este momento me gustaría ser al menos un poco como él, pienso que viviría más relajado.

Sasuke sabía que de no ser porque él se lo impedía, Naruto ya habría confesado a sus padres su relación con él, incluso a sus amigos. Una vez más, transmitía sus inseguridades y miedos a su novio, pero le costaba horrores ser tan despreocupado como Naruto.

Tenía una reputación que mantener, un trabajo que proteger.

─No te presiones, Sasuke. Ve a tu propio ritmo, será lo mejor.

La presencia de Mikoto ingresando en la cocina, les hizo guardar silencio. Curiosa, ella miró el plato casi intacto de su hijo.

─¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?

─No tengo demasiado apetito.

Cuando ella tomó asiento, ambos supieron que Mikoto había entrado con ánimos de iniciar una conversación.

─Sasuke, lamento lo que ha pasado antes. Tu padre está algo bebido…

─Eso puedo verlo ─respondió empleando un tono obvio pero calmado.

La mujer alargó un brazo, tomando la mano de su hijo menor y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

─Pero a mí puedes decirme esa noticia que antes querías contar. Te escucharé, sin interrupciones.

Al instante Sasuke clavó una inquieta mirada en los ojos de su hermano, preguntándose si sería correcto confesarle la verdad en ese momento. Quería hacerlo, pero otra parte de él prefería seguir escondiéndolo. Era más cómodo huir de los problemas.

─No es algo tan importante, es sólo que… ─Suspiró, creando una pequeña tensión en los hombros de Itachi debido a la expectación─, he terminado con mi novia.

Ahora fue Itachi quien suspiró al escuchar la mentira y decidió abandonar la cocina. Recordando el estado algo ebrio de su padre y su afán por sacar temas de conversación incómodos aquella noche, probablemente estaría incomodando a Konan con cualquier cosa.

─¿En serio? ─Se sorprendió la mujer y después curvó las comisuras en una sonrisilla desanimada─. Bueno, si era lo mejor para ambos…

Por encima de cualquier cosa, Mikoto quería la felicidad de sus hijos. No importaba si Sasuke decidía pasar el resto de sus días con una chica o un chico, aunque el no tener nietos las entristecería, pero todo fuera por ver feliz a su hijo.

Tenía la sensación de que Sasuke estaba algo perdido con respecto a su vida amorosa. Los últimos meses había estado iniciando relaciones que terminaban poco después. Nunca había llegado a presentarles alguna de sus mencionadas novias por más que Fugaku le insistiera en ello.

─Por eso luces tan decaído, ¿cierto? ─Le acarició una mejilla de forma breve─. No logras encontrar a la mujer ideal para ti. ─Sasuke decidió continuar con la mentira y asintió en un suave movimiento de cabeza─. No dejes que eso te aflija, tarde o temprano esa persona aparecerá.

─Claro ─murmuró. En su mente vislumbró a Naruto por un breve instante.

Decidiendo hacer desaparecer ese semblante en su hijo, Mikoto cambió totalmente de tema.

─Por cierto, ¿te has enterado de lo que ha pasado en el parque Senju? Dijeron que unos chicos salieron heridos…

─Naruto fue uno de ellos ─interrumpió con calma.

Una expresión de estupor apareció al instante en el rostro de la mujer. ¿Naruto? ¿Su Naruto? ¿Él?

─No puede ser… ─balbuceó─. ¿Estás seguro?

─Tan seguro como que fui yo quien le curó las heridas.

─¿Tú? ─reiteró, todavía presa de la sorpresa─. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Tú también estabas en el parque cuando todo ocurrió?

Antes de que su madre continuara sacando sus propias ideas, Sasuke respondió.

─Naruto fue a buscarme a mi apartamento y me pidió que le curara, le preocupaba presentarse frente a sus padres en ese estado.

Mikoto le dedicó una gran sonrisa de aprobación a su hijo ante ese buen gesto que tuvo con Naruto. A pesar de que en su adolescencia le cayó realmente mal, ahora Sasuke estaba compensando con sus actos los desprecios del pasado.

Pero mientras Sasuke le relataba lo mismo que Naruto le contó, la sonrisa desaparecía de los labios de Mikoto.

 **...**

Cuando Kushina logró que Minato dejara de crearse películas mentales, según él de terror, donde Naruto les decía que Sasuke es su novio, le dio un beso de buenas noches y le dejó recostado en la cama que compartían. Ver a Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke había aturdido tanto a su esposo, que éste no se sentía con ánimos para "jugar" aquella noche.

Ella sólo pudo rodar la mirada. Minato era un paranoico. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Naruto, por supuesto no olvidaba aquella vez que vio a Sasuke teniendo la osadía de besar a su hijo, pero todas sus sospechas de una relación entre ambos se fueron al traste cuando Mikoto le llegó tiempo atrás con la noticia de que Sasuke tenía novia. Cada cierto tiempo Mikoto le contaba que Sasuke había cambiado de novia, al parecer el chico no lograba encontrar a su media naranja.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué Sasuke besó a Naruto? No tenía sentido. ¿Tal vez Sasuke se había sentido confundido sobre su orientación sexual y había besado a Naruto por eso?

Cuidadosa apoyó la oreja contra la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, podía escucharle tararear una canción, aunque de vez en cuando exclamaba cosas incoherentes. Intrigada abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver. Naruto reposaba bocabajo en la cama, podría apostar que estaba jugando algún juego de carreras en su móvil porque a veces podía escuchar el chillar de las ruedas contra el asfalto y el sonido lejano de motores.

─Vaya, estás de muy buen humor a pesar de lo que te pasó con esos hombres'ttebane.

El adolescente se sobresaltó al escuchar la inesperada voz y al instante giró. Un segundo después se escuchó el ruido de un coche derrapando y estrellándose.

─¡Ah! ¡Perdí! ─se lamentó volviendo la mirada a la pantalla.

Kushina percibió que Naruto evadió darle una respuesta. Ese niño ocultaba algo. No era normal estar la mar de feliz después de haber recibido una paliza. Cuando se sentó en la cama y Naruto la encaró, pudo reconocer en los ojos de su hijo el mismo brillo de enamorado que descubría en los ojos de Minato desde que empezaron a salir.

Podía jurar, sin lugar a dudas, que esa felicidad era provocada por una persona: Uchiha Sasuke. Seguro que Naruto estaba tan animado por haber sido curado y acompañado por él.

─¿Por qué tan feliz? ─insistió.

─¿Por qué va a ser'ttebayo? ─Soltó una falsa risita─. Salvé a mi amiga de una desgracia, soy algo así como un héroe ─presumió.

La mujer asintió, sintiendo el orgullo llenar su pecho. Pero sabía que Naruto mentía.

─Entonces, ¿Sasuke no tiene nada que ver en esa felicidad?

─¿Sa-Sasuke? No sé a qué te refieres, mamá ─respondió esquivo, apartando la mirada.

Kushina suspiró, pero no se rindió.

─Naruto, todo el tiempo que Sasuke estuvo aquí, tenías la misma cara de tonto enamorado que ponía tu padre cuando me miraba y todavía no se atrevía a decirme sus sentimientos.

Un pequeño calor se acumuló en las mejillas del chico al verse descubierto. ¿Minato también lo habría notado?, ¿tan mal se le daba disimular?

─Por otro lado ─continuó hablando ella─, te vi muy confianzudo con él. Hasta le tomaste de la mano. ─Le miró atenta─. No sabía que tenías ese nivel de confianza con Sasuke.

El rubor se transformó en palidez cuando escuchó aquello. Sorprendido, miró a su progenitora.

─¿Le tomé de la mano? ─reiteró incrédulo. Fue un acto inconsciente, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho.

Y esa fue toda la respuesta que recibió de Naruto, aunque esperó algo más, sólo hubo silencio.

─Hijo… no es que pretenda herirte con mis palabras, pero… ─titubeó─. Sobre Sasuke… deberías desistir de tus sentimientos ─aconsejó.

─¿Acaso no me crees capaz de hacer que Sasuke se fije en mí?

La pregunta sorprendió a Kushina. No esperaba que Naruto tuviera tal confianza en sí mismo como para verse capaz de enamorar a un heterosexual. Guardó silencio un momento, sin saber cómo continuar la conversación sin hacerla más incómoda.

─Tú… Tú eres un gran chico, ¡y eres muy guapo! ─exclamó llena de orgullo─. Podrías conseguir un novio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero Sasuke… sólo olvídale.

─No me interesa nadie más ─renegó apartando el rostro con un movimiento airado, fingiéndose ofendido.

─¡Deja de ser terco'ttebane! ─exclamó frustrada.

Naruto se obligó a morderse la lengua para no confesar que Sasuke era su novio. ¡Joder, de verdad quería contárselo a Kushina para que ella dejara de compadecerse de él! La sensación era incómoda y odiosa.

─Yo decidiré cuándo rendirme ─sentenció sin mirarla.

Frustrada, Kushina acercó una mano con intención de dar un violento tirón en una de las orejas de su hijo y gritarle lo necio que era hasta que lo comprendiera, pero al recordar sus heridas se detuvo. Bufó.

─¡Niño terco! ¿Acaso te gusta sufrir?

─¡Si es por Sasuke todo está bien!

Entonces la puerta se abrió una vez más y unas suaves pisadas se escucharon. Minato entró, luciendo un poco ojeroso, como si llevara una eternidad sin dormir cuando en realidad no había pasado ni media hora.

─Kushina, no puedo dormir.

A ojos de Naruto, su padre de pronto lucía como un pequeño niño indefenso. Nada más le habría faltado un oso de peluche bajo el brazo para completar el cuadro.

La pelirroja se acercó a su esposo.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó guiándole a la salida para acompañarle a la habitación de ambos.

─Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo a Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke. Y entonces, Naruto aparece frente a mí y me dice que ese engreído Uchiha es su novio. ─Se llevó las manos al rostro, dramático─. Ese mocoso no me va a robar a mi hijo. ¡No lo merece! Naruto es demasiado para él…

Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar más desde su cama, casi sin parpadear por la sorpresa. Se alegró de no haberse dejado llevar y confesarle a Kushina su relación con Sasuke. Su padre no estaba preparado para verle con un novio, y no sabía si su madre lo aceptaría o reaccionaría tan alterada.

Pensó que su plan de hacer quedar a Sasuke como su salvador frente a sus padres arreglaría todo y Minato volvería apreciarle. Pero había metido la pata al darle la mano en un acto inconsciente.

─Al final resulta que Sasuke tiene razón y es mejor esperar para hablar con nuestros padres ─se dijo y suspiró, ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos─. Mi plan se fue a la basura'ttebayo…

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital siendo seguido por su madre. Kushina se había empeñado en llevarle allí para que fuera revisado más a fondo. A pesar de negarse, no logró salirse con la suya.

Como era de esperar, no tenía nada de importancia, y lo único que el médico pudo mandarle fue si acaso un analgésico.

─¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaba bien ─repitió.

─No puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti. Cualquier madre en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Naruto no respondió nada y se limitó a pasear la mirada a su alrededor mientras esquivaba a otras personas. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podría ver a Sasuke.

─Mamá, ¿puedes esperarme? Quiero ir al baño dattebayo.

─Claro, te espero aquí ─respondió deteniéndose.

La sonrisa triunfante no tardó en aparecer en los labios de Naruto. Rápido corrió hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos, hasta llegar al siguiente piso. Sasuke siempre estaba allí, y con un poco de suerte podría encontrarle solo en la Sala de descanso, como aquella vez que fue a devolverle la chaqueta.

Con rápidos movimientos, sacó su teléfono y tecleó unos mensajes para Sasuke:

 _Estoy en el hospital._

 _¿Podemos vernos?_

 _¿Estás descansando?_

Conteniendo un suspiro de emoción, caminó hacia la puerta de la Sala de descanso y con sigilo movió el pomo, abriendo apenas una rendija para comprobar si se escuchaban voces dentro. Para su mala suerte, escuchó dos voces masculinas. Adiós a su oportunidad de quizá encontrarse con su novio a solas en aquel lugar.

─¿Y cómo era ella? ─Se escuchó provenir desde el interior una de las voces.

─Una mujer rubia, alta, de ojos azules… buen cuerpo ─hizo hincapié en lo último.

─En resumen: estaba buena.

─Muy buena. ─La voz ahora empleó un tono picarón─. Pero Sasuke no quiere decir su nombre, ese chico es muy reservado. ─Chasqueó la lengua.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Naruto parpadeó confuso. ¿Sasuke? ¿Había escuchado bien? Con todo el sigilo que pudo reunir, empujó ligeramente la puerta para ver el interior, ignorando a otros pacientes que le miraban curiosos.

─Ya sospechaba que la novia de Sasuke sin duda debía ser un bombón. Quiero decir, él es apuesto después de todo, puede conseguir cualquier mujer.

El otro hombre rió con ganas.

─Uy, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Te gusta el doctor Sasuke? ─preguntó burlón.

─Claro que no. Saber reconocer la belleza de un hombre no me convierte en gay, ¡te recuerdo que estoy felizmente casado con mi esposa!

Cuando Naruto logró apreciar el interior, encontró a dos hombres sentados junto a una pequeña mesa, cada uno con un vaso en la mano. La pequeña habitación olía a café. Ambos hombres eran mayores que Sasuke, hasta se atrevía a decir que probablemente le doblaban la edad.

─Esa mujer debe ser una fiera en la cama. Ya viste el enorme chupetón con el que llegó Sasuke hace tiempo. ─Ambos rieron ante aquel recuerdo. Ver a Sasuke tratando de tapar aquella marca sin éxito durante varios días les tuvo bastante divertidos a todos.

Una mano posándose sobre el hombro de Naruto, le sobresaltó por completo.

─Tú, niño, ¿qué haces aquí? ─preguntó un médico que estaba por entrar en el lugar y se encontró al rubio curioseando.

─Yo… ─balbuceó sorprendido─. Buscaba el baño, pero me he perdido. ─Rió nervioso─. ¡Pe-pensé que era esta puerta!

Tranquilizándose, el hombre le soltó mientras emitía un suspiro y señaló hacia su izquierda.

─Es por allí.

─Oh, ¡gracias! ─exclamó con una falsa sonrisa, alejándose.

Pero Naruto no fue al baño, volvió a dirigirse a las escaleras para volver con su madre, no quería hacerla esperar demasiado.

De camino a casa se mantuvo en silencio, recordando lo que había escuchado. La conversación de esos hombres no tenía sentido. Sasuke no tenía novia. Tal vez hablaban de otro Sasuke… quizá… ¿Cuántos doctores Sasuke podría haber en ese hospital?

─¿Por qué tan callado'ttebane?

Kushina no había terminado la pregunta cuando el teléfono de Naruto empezó a sonar. En la pantalla, éste vio parpadear el nombre de su novio, así que se alejó un par de pasos y respondió dispuesto a disimular.

─¡Sakura-chan, hola!

El ceño de Sasuke se arrugó ligeramente, desconcertado. ¿Naruto le había llamado Sakura? Caminó al otro extremo de la pequeña sala de descanso para no ser escuchado por los tres hombres que estaban allí, empleando un tono susurrante.

─Soy Sasuke, idiota.

─¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ─Sacudió una mano como si su interlocutor pudiera verle─. Justo acabo de salir del hospital, mi madre se empeñó en que me revisaran después de lo de ayer. Ya sabes… eso que te conté… anoche.

─No sé de qué estás hablando, usuratonkachi. Espera, ¿tu madre está contigo ahora?

─Sí.

─Entiendo ─respondió. Ahora la palabrería de Naruto por fin cobraba sentido. Estaba disimulando frente a Kushina─. ¿Todo bien en el hospital?

─Perfecto. Magulladuras sin importancia. Curaron la herida en mi cara de nuevo y me mandaron un analgésico. ─Antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo, retomó la palabra─. Adiós, nos vemos más tarde, Sa… kura-chan. ─Y sin más colgó.

Sasuke miró en silencio el teléfono en su mano y se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a aquello. Era normal que hubiera cortado rápido la conversación si Kushina estaba cerca.

─¿Hablando con tu novia, Sasuke? ─curioseó uno de los hombres en aquella sala, mientras otros dos soltaban una suave risita.

─Todavía no nos has dicho cómo se llama ─comentó otro.

Reprimiendo una mirada fulminante, Sasuke les encaró por un instante. Después, caminó hasta su taquilla personal y guardó su teléfono. Sus compañeros le jodían cada vez que tenían oportunidad, queriendo saber más de su vida privada. Pensó que el hecho de que corriera el rumor sobre que "su novia" había sido vista en el hospital callaría las habladurías, pero sólo parecía haberles aumentado la curiosidad. Y no sólo ellos, de vez en cuando Ino también le preguntaba sobre su supuesta novia. ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que andar metiéndose en la vida de los demás?

Pero sabía que no le convenía quedar mal con sus compañeros de trabajo, a quienes veía durante horas seis días a la semana. Lo ideal era tener buenas relaciones, quién sabe si alguna vez necesitaría un favor de alguno de ellos en el futuro.

─Es asunto mío ─respondió finalmente, sin sonar agresivo en absoluto a pesar de la respuesta─. Nos vemos después. ─Sin esperar contestación se marchó.

 **...**

Horas después, ya entrada la tarde, Naruto lucía en alto su magullada cara, sonriendo presuntuoso. Se recargó en la pequeña fuente del parque donde solían beber entre partido y partido. Sus amigos en ese momento le rodeaban, llenándoles de preguntas a Kiba y a él respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior.

─No sabría decir si lo vuestro fue una imprudencia o un acto heroico ─comentó Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca con cierta pereza. Temari estaba a su lado, y junto a ella, Gaara.

─Por supuesto fuimos héroes dattebayo. ─Sonrió, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Por suerte la herida en el labio había dejado de abrirse a cada instante─. ¿No es así, Kiba?

─¡Seeh! ─Sonrió tan arrogante como su amigo.

Pero la felicidad de Kiba se esfumó cuando Neji se le acercó, mirándole con tal intensidad que parecía leerle el alma. Eso le causó un escalofrío, pero después éste le palmeó un hombro.

─No eres tan escoria como yo pensaba ─dijo Hyuuga sin miramientos─. Supongo que no me molestaría que alguien como tú pretendiera a mi prima.

─¿En serio? ─Se ilusionó, pero después reaccionó en lo primero que dijo─. Espera, ¿me has llamado escoria? ─masculló ceñudo.

─Gracias por salvarla ─dijo como toda respuesta, alejándose y yendo con Hinata que cruzaba unas palabras con Sakura.

Sin saber si sentirse indignado o feliz, Kiba se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y bufar. Al menos ahora Neji no trataría de matarle si le veía demasiado cerca de Hinata.

Una vez que Naruto se había cansado de presumir su acto épico frente a sus amigos, camino hacia Sakura y tiró suavemente de ella, llamando su atención.

─Hinata, te robo a Sakura-chan un momento ─le dijo con una sonrisilla de disculpa. La chica sólo asintió, indicando que no había problema.

─¿Ocurre algo, Naruto? ─preguntó Haruno intrigada, dejándose llevar por su amigo.

Caminaron un poco hasta que estuvieron bastante alejados de los demás. Después, el rubio recargó la espalda en un árbol y sacó una llave del bolsillo del pantalón. Queriendo pavonearse una vez más, metió el dedo en la anilla del llavero y empezó a hacer girar la llave. Sakura le observo en silencio. Conociendo a Naruto, sabía que le estaba presumiendo aquella llave, la cual tenía adherida un pequeño llavero con forma de rana. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

─¿Y esa llave? ─preguntó, sabiendo que él quería que curioseara sobre aquello.

Entonces Naruto soltó una risa floja entre dientes, sin dejar de hacer girar la llave en su dedo.

─No lo adivinarías nunca, Sakura-chan.

─Sorpréndeme.

─¡Es una copia de la llave del apartamento de Sasuke! ─exclamó con emoción, deteniendo el giro de la llave y mostrándosela con detalle.

─¿¡Aah!? ¡No puede ser! ─exclamó incrédula, abriendo los ojos de par en par─. ¿Pero cómo…?, ¿no estabais peleados?

─Estábamos ─reiteró─. Ya sabes… Sasuke no puede vivir sin mí'ttebayo.

Sakura rodó la mirada con hastío. Naruto era muy tonto si pensaba que ella se iba a creer eso.

─¡Deja de alardear! Seguro que te dio la llave porque tú se lo pediste. Apuesto que no le has dejado en paz hasta que te ha hecho caso.

─Qué exagerada. ─Se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado. De hecho sí le había pedido la llave a Sasuke, pero no tanto como ella pensaba.

─Sea como sea, el caso es que esto significa que todo está bien de nuevo con Sasuke. Me alegro. ─Sonrió, tomándole de la mano en un gesto amistoso que el otro respondió con un ligero apretón antes de soltarla.

─Sasuke me curó y me acompañó a casa. ¡Me prestó ropa suya! ─Sus ojos brillaron al decir aquello─. No se la pienso devolver nunca. Esta noche dormí abrazando su camiseta dattebayo ─confesó sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

Contraria a la reacción que Naruto esperaba, su amiga estalló en carcajadas que expresaban lo divertido que le había resultado el comentario. Sólo entonces al rubio le invadió un poco de vergüenza.

─¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─Tú ─contestó empleando un tono obvio.

Había visualizado a su amigo durmiendo, abrazado a la camiseta de su novio como si fuera un niño pequeño. Era extraño imaginar a alguien de casi dieciocho años haciendo eso.

─Como sea ─renegó Naruto con las mejillas un poco rojas─. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Me gustaría comentarte algo extraño que me pasó hoy.

─Claro, claro… ─Asintió, dejando la risa a un lado.

Naruto suspiró y se rascó la cabeza, dudando por un momento cómo empezar con el relato. Finalmente, empezó a explicar todo lo ocurrido desde que salió de la consulta del doctor aquella mañana.

─¿Sasuke tiene novia? ─Se sorprendió.

─Eso era lo que quería preguntarte, Sakura-chan ─dijo de inmediato─. ¿Crees que él me… está engañando? No sé si preguntarle, si es cierto no es como si él fuera a admitirlo después de todo.

─¿Crees capaz a Sasuke de algo así? ─respondió con otra pregunta al no saber qué decirle.

─Yo… ¡no! ─negó enérgico─. Pero ellos dijeron… ¿Qué debería hacer?

─Lo mejor sería hablarlo con él, ¿qué tal si es un malentendido? ¿Dijeron el nombre de la supuesta novia?

─No, justamente ellos se quejaron sobre que Sasuke no les quería decir el nombre de ella. ─Suspiró un poco inquieto─. ¿Y si Sasuke me acusó de tener sentimientos por Gaara porque él tiene sentimientos por otra persona? Esta mañana había estado pensando alguna forma para agradecerle por lo de la llave, pero ahora no sé qué hacer

La chica liberó un hondo suspiro. Sabía que Naruto esperaba un sabio consejo de su parte, y aunque la halagaba que la tomara como un modelo a seguir, no sabía si ella podría ser de gran ayuda en aquella situación. ¿Y si Naruto seguía su consejo y eso sólo empeoraba todo?

─Uum… ─titubeó pensativa─. El gesto de Sasuke ha sido muy lindo, significa que después de todo te quiere más cerca, ¿no es así? No creo que tenga una novia, eso sería ridículo ─desestimó.

─¿Y cómo puedo retribuirle dattebayo?

─¿Por qué me preguntas cosas tan complicadas? Nunca he tenido novio, no es como si fuese una experta en el tema ─admitió sonrojándose.

─No tengo a quién acudir, lo sabes.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos fingiéndose indignada. Estuvo por replicarle a Naruto ser su última opción, pero en el fondo sabía que Naruto tenía razón. ¿Con quién más podría hablar sobre sus preocupaciones? Tal vez Itachi, pero imaginaba que no sería agradable hablar con él sobre la posible infidelidad de su hermano menor.

─Está bien, está bien… Sobre la forma de retribuirle, ¿qué tal un regalo? No un regalo cualquiera, algo especial, un detalle personal… algo que cuando Sasuke lo vea, automáticamente piense en ti.

─Pues… ─murmuró pensativo, rascándose la nuca─. ¿Una fotografía mía?

Tras pensarlo un segundo, ella sonrió y asintió. Después de todo no era tan mala idea.

─¡Eso es! Seguro que te has tomado fotografías junto a Sasuke. ¿Por qué no enmarcas alguna y la colocas en algún lugar visible del apartamento de Sasuke?

─Eer… bueno…

─¿Qué? ─Le dedicó una seria mirada al notar que a Naruto no le parecía buena idea.

─Es que eso es de niñas, no sé… es cursi'ttebayo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, llena de indignación.

─Pues entonces ve a pedir consejo a tus amigos los hombres con sus consejos masculinos y no cursis ─respondió irónica, a punto de marcharse, pero un agarre en la muñeca la detuvo.

─¡No te vayas! Espera ─susurró acelerado─. Lo siento.

No tenía nadie más a quien pedirle consejo. Tal vez Itachi, pero sospechaba que él respondería algo como "Cualquier cosa que venga de ti le gustará a mi hermano, Naruto-kun", y él no quería esa respuesta, quería algo concreto.

─La fotografía sería una forma de dar un toque cálido al apartamento de Sasuke ─explicó Sakura, todavía algo seria mientras se liberaba del agarre─. Algo que indicaría que ese lugar es de ambos.

─¿…tú crees? Yo sólo imagino a Sasuke riéndose de mí.

─Tonterías ─desestimó─. Y hay algo más que cada vez que Sasuke lo mire, sin duda se acordará de ti.

─¿Qué cosa?

─Te daré una pista: era una de tus tres cosas preferidas durante la niñez, y no es el ramen.

Naruto hizo memoria. Una de sus cosas preferidas, que adoró y que ahora quería con total intensidad, era Sasuke. Otra de sus cosas preferidas era su pequeño triciclo, y la tercera cosa era…

─¿Mis girasoles?

─¡Bingo! ─Chasqueó los dedos─. Un ramo de girasoles adornando su apartamento ─propuso parpadeando con una mirada soñadora, imaginando el romántico momento en que su amigo le regalara el ramo a su pareja─. Cada vez que Sasuke lo vea, pensará en ti.

El rubio sólo sonrió nervioso, sin convencerle las ideas de Sakura mientras ésta exponía las razones por las que sus ideas eran perfectas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Me gustaría recordaros que Fanfiction no me permite responder reviews sin login (de personas que no están registradas), así que si queréis recibir respuesta a vuestro comentario, podéis preguntarme por mensaje privado o dejar el review con login :)

Me ha sorprendido que el 99'5% de las preguntas fueron para Sasuke, precisamente para el personaje que menos le gusta hablar, jaja… XDD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	35. ¿Quién es ella?

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 35: "¿Quién es ella?":

Sasuke ignoró la llamada entrante en su teléfono y rodó la mirada cuando en la pantalla reconoció el nombre de Ino. Segundos después recibió un mensaje, lo leyó mientras entraba en su apartamento:

 _Te estuve esperando en la puerta del hospital, pero no te vi. ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar? Pensé que podríamos tomar algo_.

No dudó en dejar el mensaje en visto y guardó el teléfono. En cuanto alzó la mirada, notó algo diferente en su apartamento. Al fondo, junto a la ventana, había un mueble de dos largos cajones color caoba. Ese mueble siempre lucía solitario, sin ningún tipo de ornamento sobre él. Por eso fue imposible que pudiera pasar por alto dos pequeños portarretratos, de marcos en tono plateado, colocados cada uno en un extremo del mueble; en medio, vio un sencillo jarrón blanco con unos cuatro o cinco girasoles en su interior. A pesar de que eran pocos dudaba que hubiera cabido alguno más, esos girasoles tenían buen tamaño.

Caminando despacio se acercó y alzó una mano, tomando entre sus dedos uno de los suaves pétalos. Ese tono amarillento le hizo visualizar en su mente por un segundo el rebelde cabello de Naruto, y el centro del girasol, de un tono marrón le recordó ligeramente al bronceado tono de piel. El girasol siempre había sido la flor predilecta de su novio. Parecía seguir gustándole la jardinería tanto como cuando era un crío.

Finalmente llevó la mirada a la fotografía de la izquierda. En ella aparecían Naruto y él, era la foto que les tomó aquella mujer en Suna. Naruto le rodeaba la espalda con un brazo mientras su mano libre estaba alzada en forma de uve. Naruto sonreía ampliamente, y por otro lado, él lucía una ligera expresión de desconcierto, recordaba que fue porque esa mujer asumió que ellos eran hermanos. Se movió un par de pasos a la derecha y visualizó la otra fotografía. También era de aquel viaje a Suna, se trataba de uno de tantos _selfies_ que se tomaron a orillas del mar durante el atardecer. Estaban juntos, aunque no demasiado, en esta Naruto no le abrazaba, se limitaba a sonreír. Él también sonreía, pero en comparación a Naruto, quien enseñaba una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, él sólo alzaba las comisuras con una expresión afable. La fotografía era especialmente llamativa por las diversas tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas tras ellos, reflejándose en la pequeña porción de mar que logró aparecer en la fotografía.

Giró alerta al escuchar unas suaves pisadas que se acercaban, pero se tranquilizó al instante al ver que se trataba del autor de aquella nueva decoración, quien salía de la cocina con un vaso de leche en la mano.

─Ah, ¡Sasuke! ─exclamó efusivo al verle─. ¡Bienvenido a casa! ─Antes de que su pareja pudiera decir algo, se acercó unos pasos. Sasuke contuvo una risita al ver que una línea blanca de leche manchaba el labio superior de su novio, como si fuese un delgado bigote canoso─. No sabes cuánto había deseado poder decir esto: bienvenido a casa ─reiteró más despacio, casi saboreando cada palabra.

El intento de Sasuke de alertarle sobre su cara manchada se vio interrumpido por un beso casto al que no se negó en absoluto. Se relamió de forma sutil cuando se alejaron, recogiendo un ligero rastro de leche con el que Naruto le había manchado. No fue consciente de que aquel movimiento había hipnotizado a su pareja. Después se inclinó y deslizó la lengua por todo el labio superior del rubio, limpiándole.

─Estabas manchad…

De nuevo los impetuosos labios de Naruto le impidieron decir algo, aunque tampoco le dio importancia. Se inclinó un poco para facilitar el contacto entre sus bocas, sintiendo a su novio aferrarse con su mano libre a su hombro derecho mientras con su lengua se afanaba en abrirse paso en su boca.

Sus respiraciones chocaron cuando volvieron a alejarse, lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

─No has tardado nada en utilizar la llave.

─Y tú has tardado mucho en dármela'ttebayo ─replicó inflando las mejillas en un fugaz mohín infantil.

Sasuke ignoró por completo aquel reproche exagerado. No había tardado tanto. ¿Un mes?, quizá un poco menos, no estaba muy seguro. Sin más se alejó un paso y señaló con un elegante movimiento de cabeza el mueble a su lado.

─¿Y todo esto?

Naruto trató de pasar la repentina vergüenza con un buen trago de leche, tan grande, que terminó vaciando el vaso.

─Sólo quería agradecerte por lo de la llave. ─Con un par de zancadas se acercó a la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y depositó allí el vaso─. Como digas que es algo cursi, te daré un puñetazo ─advirtió encarándole, las mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas.

El adulto se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse ante la amenaza. Volvió a mirar las fotografías y los girasoles antes de encarar los ojos azules.

─Ciertamente… es algo cursi.

El rubor se intensificó en Naruto en décimas de segundo.

─¡Arg! ¡Eres un bastardo! ─Se acercó, tratando de pellizcarle las mejillas sin mucho éxito, pues Sasuke le había aferrado las muñecas─. ¡Ni siquiera fue idea mía, todo lo planeó Sakura-chan! ─se excusó.

─¿Sakura? ─reiteró sorprendido.

─Claro que sí. ─El forcejeo se suavizó hasta casi detenerse─. Ya le dije que su idea era cursi dattebayo, pero se ofendió. Mi idea era mucho mejor, pero ella casi me mata cuando se la propuse.

─¿Y qué idea era esa que hasta enfureció a tu amiga?

Finalmente Naruto dejo de forcejear y una sonrisilla traviesa apareció en su rostro. Se estiró un poco para poder tener la boca de Sasuke a su alcance, presionando sus labios en un beso fugaz.

─Tú y yo, desnudos en tu cama. ─Se contuvo de soltar una carcajada cuando percibió la tensión en el agarre en sus muñecas─. Si quieres puedo ser más específico. Me estaba refiriendo a tenerte entre mis piernas mientras que tú…

El agarre en las muñecas de Naruto desapareció de inmediato, y sintiéndose intimidado, Sasuke retrocedió un paso. Ya empezaba ese mocoso con sus descaros subidos de tono. No le extrañaba que Sakura hubiera enfurecido ante la idea de Naruto, seguro se la había planteado con la misma desfachatez con la que acababa de decírselo a él.

La risotada que liberó su novio le crispó los nervios. Era evidente que Naruto se divertía en ese tipo de situaciones. Pero era un Uchiha, nadie se reía de él. Sólo tenía que esperar… Cuando Naruto fuera mayor de edad se iba a vengar de todas y cada una de las situaciones incomodas que ese mocoso le hizo sufrir. Naruto no iba a poder caminar sin quejarse, lo juraba.

─Sé que mi cara no luce de lo más atractiva ahora mismo. ─Señaló el parche en su mejilla y después su párpado todavía algo amoratado─. Pero esto sólo es temporal, después estaré tan guapo como siempre.

─Además de idiota, con el ego por las nubes ─masculló para sí mismo, rodando la mirada.

Naruto no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke, pero no le importó. Eliminó la corta distancia entre ellos, rodeándole la cintura en un abrazo repentinamente mimoso mientras sus labios depositaban suaves besos en la curvatura del cuello. A continuación, deslizó las manos por los costados hasta localizar el último botón de la camisa que su novio vestía, desabotonándolo con cierta torpeza por la falta de costumbre.

─Ya que mi idea parece agradarte, podemos hacerla realidad ahora ─propuso en un susurro confidente.

Aunque Sasuke odió tener que negarse una vez más, no tuvo otra opción. Le sostuvo de los hombros y le obligó a retroceder un par de pasos.

─Naruto…

─No me lo digas. No ─negó imitando el tono de voz de Sasuke. En el fondo estaba un poco ofendido por haber sido rechazado de nuevo. A este paso iba a perder la virginidad a los cuarenta.

─…no me siento preparado ─atinó a decir como excusa, sintiendo una nueva patada en su orgullo.

El rubio asintió resignado al recordar la virginidad de su novio. Pensándolo un poco, era extraño que Sasuke, siendo mayor, se mostrara tan reservado a la hora del sexo. Lo habló con Sakura en el parque, después de que ella quisiera matarle cuando le contó que su idea para agradecer a Sasuke lo de la llave era perder la virginidad en una intensa sesión de sexo que recordaría el resto de sus días. A Sakura le parecía poco creíble que Sasuke fuera virgen, especialmente sabiendo ambos que siempre había sido asediado por las mujeres, sobre todo por su llamativo atractivo.

" _No me creo que tu novio sea virgen._ "

Era lo que había dicho Sakura varias veces. Pero Sasuke no iba a mentirle en un tema como aquel… o al menos eso quería pensar. Porque si Sasuke no era virgen, ¿entonces por qué no quería ir más allá con él?

─Sasuke…

─La idea de Sakura no es tan cursi después de todo ─interrumpió, abotonando el único botón que Naruto tuvo tiempo de liberar mientras volvía su atención a las fotografías.

Lo mejor era cambiar de tema y, una vez más, quitarle las ideas a Naruto de perder la virginidad.

─Sasuke, ¿de verdad eres virgen?

De haber tenido algo en la boca, sin duda se habría atragantado de forma exagerada y lo habría escupido ante la directa pregunta. Con los hombros repentinamente tensos, se negó a girar para verle.

─¿Por qué lo dudas? ─respondió con otra pregunta, sonando a pesar de todo con un estudiado tono tranquilo.

─Es poco creíble que alguien como tú sea virgen ─acusó sin miramientos.

─¿Alguien como yo? ─volvió a preguntar, prudente.

─Guapo, muy guapo ─se corrigió─. De veintiocho años, popular entre las mujeres… ¿Seguro que con mi prima Karin no…?

─Claro que no ─aseguró tajante, girando para verle.

─No me lo creo'ttebayo ─insistió.

─El sexo siempre me ha causado cierto reparo ─mintió con una descarada naturalidad─. Una hormona con patas como tú, que sólo piensa en sexo, no podría entenderlo.

Ofendido, Naruto apretó los puños y volvió a inflar las mejillas para contener un insulto.

─¡Sólo pienso en sexo contigo! ¡Y deja de llamarme hormona con patas!

─Lo haré cuando dejes de serlo. Además… ─añadió algo más serio─, eres menor de edad.

─De nuevo con eso. ─Rodó la mirada con cierto hastío─. Me da igual ser menor de edad. ¡Estoy preparado para hacerlo!

─Naruto, ante los demás puede parecer que me he aprovechado de ti, después de todo yo soy el adulto. ─Nadie se iba a creer que él era la pobre víctima, acosado por el implacable adolescente de diecisiete años.

Después quedó un prolongado silencio entre ellos. Naruto no dejaba de mirarle, como si estuviera procesando profundamente sus últimas palabras.

─¿Me estás diciendo que todos tus reparos sobre desvirgarme es porque te da miedo que alguien se entere? ─Sin darle tiempo al otro de decir algo, continuó─. ¡Eso es absurdo! No es como si yo fuera a ir gritando por ahí que lo hemos hecho, ¡sería un secreto!

Sasuke apartó la mirada. No era tan sencillo. El simple hecho de mantener aquella relación, incluso sin relaciones sexuales, ya era todo un problema. Si los padres de Naruto se enteraban iban a querer su cabeza en bandeja de plata, era obvio que ellos iban a pensar que él había enredado a su "pobre e inocente" hijo en una relación con un adulto. Le tacharían de violador como mínimo si se atrevía a poner un solo dedo sobre Naruto, aunque todo el acto fuese consentido.

─No pienso arriesgarme a ser descubierto ─sentenció, hablando a pesar de todo con calma forzada.

─¿Y entonces qué haremos?, ¿vamos a vivir como una pareja de octogenarios hasta que cumpla los veinte? ─cuestionó en un tono que mezclaba frustración e ironía. Pisando con fuerza se encaminó al sofá y se dejó caer sentado, cruzándose de brazos─. Incluso una pareja de octogenarios deben tener una relación privada más fogosa que nosotros'ttebayo.

Sasuke suspiró hondo. No es como si a él le agradara la situación. Tener que negarse a sus deseos era fastidioso, más aún cuando Naruto se mostraba tan dispuesto. Todo sería más sencillo si su novio no sintiera aquel interés hacia el sexo. Pero no podía decírselo en voz alta, de lo contrario Naruto insistiría el doble hasta conseguir doblegar su determinación.

Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, guardando una prudente distancia.

─¿Tan importante es el sexo para ti, Naruto?

─Es lo que las parejas hacen, ¿no? ¿Acaso para ti no?

─No me respondas con otra pregunta.

─Desde que llegamos de Suna he estado investigando en internet para no hacer el ridículo en nuestra primera vez, y ahora me dices que tengo que esperar hasta los veinte, ¡me niego! ─sentenció─. Es mucho tiempo. ¡No quiero esperar, tampoco que me esperes! ¿Y si te cansas de esperarme y prefieres ir con otra persona con la que no tengas que esperar, alguien de tu edad?

Los ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa. Sasuke juraría que era la primera vez que veía a Naruto tan preocupado por la posibilidad de perderle. De pronto, el normalmente bronceado rostro de su novio palideció un poco, al parecer había pensado en algo que le creó desazón.

─Entonces es cierto… ─murmuró el rubio casi para sí.

─¿Qué? ─Se acercó un poco para escuchar mejor.

Como si no diera crédito, Naruto le miró y negó apenas moviendo la cabeza.

─¿Quién es ella?, ¿cómo se llama?

Sin entender absolutamente nada, Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

─¿Ella?

─¡Tu novia! ─Le señaló acusador.

Pero Sasuke no se inmutó demasiado y no mostró algo más allá que una expresión de confusión alternada con sorpresa.

─Mi novia ─reiteró casi en una pregunta, queriendo convencerse de que había escuchado bien. ¿Cómo había llegado ese tonto a la deducción de que tenía una novia?

─¡Sí! Esa rubia, alta, de ojos azules y de buen cuerpo.

Ahora Sasuke sí se sintió interiormente alarmado. ¿Era su imaginación o Naruto estaba describiendo a Ino?

─No sé de qué estás hablando. ─Prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

─En el hospital unos hombres hablaban de ti y de tu novia. No quise creerlo, ¡pero ahora todo tiene sentido'ttebayo! Es tu amante, haces con ella las cosas que no quieres hacer conmigo. ─Por momentos se mostraba más alterado, en su mente podía visualizar a Sasuke con una rubia de rostro desconocido, engañándole. Los celos habían hecho explosión en su interior como nunca antes─. ¡Y tú me acusabas de sentir algo por Gaara! ¡Eres un…!

─Naruto, calma. Cálmate. ─Le aferró de los hombros. Si dejaba a su novio continuar en ese estado era probable que terminara soltándole un puñetazo─. Estás equivocado.

─¡Sé lo que escuché, teme!

─Déjame explicarme. ─Se hizo oír. Aunque una pequeña parte de él se regocijaba al ver a Naruto celoso, debía arreglar ese embrollo─. Todo es un malentendido. Unos compañeros de trabajo me vieron hablando con una vieja conocida y asumieron que es mi novia.

─Diles que no lo es. ¡Tu novio soy yo!

Por una vez Sasuke se alegró de que la fastidiosa de Ino hubiese vuelto a su vida. Había logrado lo que nunca pensó que vería, los celos de Naruto. No pudo evitar soltar una suave risilla, complacido.

─¿¡Qué es tan gracioso, bastardo!?

─Tus celos. ¿De verdad piensas que te engaño con alguien sólo porque eres menor de edad?

─Me lo pregunta quien me acusó de querer a Gaara sólo porque es de mi edad ─rebatió con fastidio.

 _Touché_ , pensó Sasuke apartando la mirada. Eran un par de idiotas.

─Sea como sea ─comenzó a decir el pelinegro─, no tengo nada con ella, así que deja de darle importancia.

─¿Entonces por qué esos hombres piensan que es tu novia? Diles que no lo es. ─Le dedicó una mirada de puro enojo.

Aquel comentario provocó que Sasuke tirara disimuladamente del cuello de su camisa como si de pronto estuviera demasiado ceñida, ahogándole. Por un momento se debatió entre decirle la verdad. Pero no quería una relación basada en mentiras, o al menos no demasiadas.

─Naruto, lo cierto es que… ─Suspiró─, no he aclarado el malentendido porque me conviene.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó confundido, mirándole incrédulo.

─Mis compañeros son molestos, no paran de preguntar sobre mi vida privada, si tengo novia. Especialmente después de que me hiciste aquel chupetón en el cuello, ellos pensaron que me lo había hecho una chica. ─Guardó un breve silencio, esperando que el otro dijera algo, pero eso no ocurrió─. Naruto, no puedo decir que tengo novio, y menos en mi trabajo. ─Quiso añadir que debía mantener una perfecta reputación frente a los demás, pero se ahorró el comentario al pensar que quizá podría herir a su pareja─. Lo entiendes… ¿cierto? ─preguntó cauto.

En silencio, Naruto apartó la mirada, enfocando la nada. Su expresión de pronto era serena, rayando la seriedad, y eso no hizo más que inquietar a Sasuke.

─Naruto… ─le llamó sin poder disimular su preocupación.

─Claro, lo entiendo ─respondió con hablar hasta cierto punto mecánico.

De nuevo esa creencia donde se sentía un problema para Sasuke, un sucio secreto que debía permanecer guardado en un cajón cerrado bajo llave. No le gustaba sentirse así, no quería una relación así. Pero tampoco quería dejar ir a Sasuke, y menos después de todo lo que había luchado para poder estar a su lado; aunque sonara patético, le quería demasiado.

─¿Lo entiendes? ─preguntó con cierta incredulidad. No pasaba desapercibido el pesado silencio que había quedado entre ellos.

─Sí ─insistió, mostrando una sonrisa a medias.

Sasuke suspiró. Por un momento había pensado que terminarían discutiendo de nuevo, últimamente su relación saltaba de bache en bache. Añoraba la tranquilidad de los primeros meses.

─No importa lo que mis compañeros digan, mi pareja eres tú. Esa mujer es sólo mi tapadera para que me dejen en paz.

Quiso asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, así que se inclinó ligeramente y buscó los labios contrarios. Cuando estaba por tocarlos, se detuvo en seco al ver que Naruto había girado el rostro lo suficiente como para esquivar el contacto. Su expresión se endureció por la preocupación. Naruto no rechazaría un beso suyo si no estuviese enojado.

─Naruto… ─Le llamó sin alejarse ni un milímetro─. Lo siento ─musitó─. Aunque me gustaría, no puedo decir la verdad.

Naruto sólo quería arrancar de su interior la odiosa vocecilla que le susurraba que era un estorbo en la vida de Sasuke. Intentó serenarse. A lo mejor se había tomado muy a pecho lo que Sasuke le dijo, tal vez su enojo era exagerado y estaba siendo injusto con él.

Pero se arraigó en su interior el temor a que Sasuke le dejara por aquella mujer que supuestamente era su tapadera. Una pareja que no tendría que ocultar y le traería menos quebraderos de cabeza.

Debía mostrarle a Sasuke que era alguien maduro, que sabía afrontar las situaciones como un adulto. Sí, esa era la clave. De esa forma su novio no pensaría en dejarle por otra persona. Uzumaki Naruto no era un mocoso inmaduro.

Finalmente, volvió el rostro y presionó sus labios apenas un segundo antes de ponerse de pie, dejando a su novio con ganas de más sin saberlo.

─¿Qué te parece si salimos? ─propuso de pronto.

─¿…a dónde? ─atinó a balbucear, desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema y humor.

─A Ichiraku, ¿a dónde más'ttebayo? Yo invito.

 **...**

Apenas un par de días después, el domingo por la mañana, Naruto llegó al apartamento de su pareja. Estaba intrigado, ya que la noche anterior Sasuke le llamó y le pidió que se presentara allí a una hora concreta y que llevara puesto el bañador. Así que eso hizo, se presentó en chanclas, vistiendo el bañador y una camiseta de manga corta. A la espalda llevaba una pequeña mochila donde portaba una toalla, protector solar, dinero, el teléfono móvil y las llaves.

Con toda la confianza del mundo utilizó la llave del apartamento y abrió. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que faltaba una de las fotografías que le regaló a Sasuke, justamente esa donde él abrazaba a su pareja. Sintiéndose un poco mal, se preguntó si su novio la había quitado porque le incomodaba.

─¿Sasuke?

El adulto no tardó ni dos segundos en abandonar su habitación y acudir al llamado.

─Estás aquí. No te había escuchado llegar. Insisto en que no has tardado nada en usar la llave.

─Y tú tampoco has tardado en deshacerte de una de las fotografías que te regalé'ttebayo.

A pesar de que el comentario de Sasuke no fue un reproche, el de Naruto sí lo fue. Desconcertado, el adulto se encogió de hombros y alzando una mano señaló su habitación.

─No me he deshecho de nada, simplemente está en un lugar mejor.

Sin terminar de creerle, Naruto se dirigió hacia allí. La fotografía faltante reposaba sobre la mesa de noche. Avergonzado se rascó la nuca por su comportamiento, desde que había hablado con su novio sobre esa "rubia de ojos azules y buen cuerpo" había estado un poco tenso, con aquella molesta convicción de sentirse un estorbo en la vida de Sasuke.

─Dobe ─pronunció caminando hacia él─. ¿A qué viene ese humor cuando apenas empieza el día?

─Lo siento ─fue todo lo que atinó a responder, bajando la mirada.

Sasuke le analizó a conciencia, estudiando primero su expresión de arrepentimiento y después visualizándole de pies a cabeza. Naruto estaba raro. De hecho parecía lucir incómodo y susceptible casi de forma frecuente desde que tocaron el tema de Ino.

La única manera en la que se le ocurrió que podría suavizar la tensión, era molestando un poco a su novio.

─¿Bañador nuevo?

Su pregunta aparentemente inocente despertó el interés de Naruto, quien le miró con una repentina sonrisa.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó, satisfecho de que Sasuke lo hubiera notado.

─Es tan horrible como el anterior ─mintió.

─¡Sasuke! ─protestó avergonzado. Un pequeño rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

─¿Acaso tienes algo así como una obsesión por el color naranja? ¿Quién se pondría un bañador de ese color?

El bañador en cuestión era totalmente naranja, pero no uno chillón. El pantalón llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y en letras blancas y grandes, en el muslo izquierdo, se podía leer "CK". Por su parte, Sasuke usaba el mismo bañador de la vez anterior.

─¡No es feo! ¡Es de la marca _Calvin Klein_! ─señaló, como si por el simple hecho de ser de marca fuera imposible que la prenda fuera fea.

─Sigue siendo espantoso a la vista ─sentenció caminando al sofá, donde tomó una mochila que ahí se hallaba─. Y ahora vámonos ─añadió antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

─¿A dónde? ─farfulló todavía algo molesto, aunque era más bien un pequeño berrinche. Ese bañador le había costado un ojo de la cara, incluso su madre había tenido que prestarle algo de dinero, todo porque quería verse bien para Sasuke, ¡y ahora ese idiota le dice que es horrible!

─A la piscina ─respondió dirigiéndose a la salida.

No hicieron más que abandonar el apartamento cuando el teléfono de Naruto sonó.

─¡Kiba! ─respondió la llamada en un tono animado.

─¡Hey, Naruto! Tenemos planes para pasar el día, las vacaciones están a punto de terminar, así que tenemos que reunirnos todos antes de morir en un mar de exámenes…

─¿Hoy? ─interrumpió.

─Claro.

Naruto suspiró resignado. Aunque le habría gustado compartir tiempo con sus amigos, debía decir no. Prefería estar con Sasuke.

─Lo siento, Kiba, será otro día. Ya tengo planes para hoy.

─¿Qué planes? ─indagó. No imaginaba que Naruto pudiera tener algo mejor que hacer que pasar el tiempo con sus amigos.

─Ah, pues… ¿Kiba?, ¿me oyes? Oh, ¡no te escucho bien dattebayo! Algo está fallando aquí, ¡adiós! ─colgó. No podía decirle la verdad, eso conllevaría muchas preguntas que era mejor sortear.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar con cierta sorna que Naruto mentía bastante mal.

Nada más llegar la piscina, Naruto no reaccionó muy diferente a como lo hizo en Suna. Literalmente arrojó sus cosas al césped, se desprendió de la camiseta y las chanclas, y se lanzó al agua de cabeza. Sasuke rodó la mirada, preguntándose si su novio tenía diecisiete años o cinco.

Cuando Naruto emergió del agua y sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse del exceso, una conocida cabellera rosa captó su atención.

─¿Sakura-chan?

La nombrada giró sorprendida al reconocer la voz.

─¿Naruto?, ¿qué haces aquí? Kiba dijo que no ibas a venir.

─Pues… ─Sin saber bien qué decir, sólo sonrió nervioso mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca─. Hola'tteba.

Al estudiar su alrededor, descubrió a Hinata junto a Sakura, y esparcidos por la piscina a todos sus amigos. Entre sorprendido y divertido vio a Temari acorralando a Shikamaru en una esquina de la piscina, con intenciones evidentes de querer un beso. Pero dejando eso de lado, se preguntó si Gaara también estaría allí.

Efectivamente, su pelirrojo amigo estaba sentado en la orilla, con los pies metidos en el agua. Olvidando a Sakura, no dudó en nadar hasta allí y tomando impulso se sentó a su lado.

─¡Gaara! ─exclamó efusivo.

El otro le miró tan sorprendido como Sakura acababa de hacerlo.

─Veo que al final has podido venir ─comentó afable.

─De hecho he venido con un amigo… ─Su buen ánimo se tambaleó al recordar que Sasuke odiaba a Gaara. Lo mejor sería no presentarles, que Sasuke no supiera que Gaara estaba allí─. Ya había quedado con él antes de que Kiba me llamara.

─Entiendo. ─Señaló el rostro de su amigo─. ¿Cómo estás?

─Bien, sólo son magulladuras sin importancia ─explicó sonriente.

─Pues a mí me parece que te dieron una buena paliza.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda del rubio al escuchar la voz de su novio tras él.

─Naruto.

Intrigado al no reconocer la voz, Gaara giró. Un hombre pelinegro estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

─¿Él es tu amigo? ─preguntó el pelirrojo en un susurro─. ¿No es algo mayor? Parece sacarnos unos años.

Al no saber qué responder, prefirió no decir nada. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su pareja.

─¿Quién es el pelirrojo? ─preguntó con cierta intriga. Nunca había visto a ese chico en el círculo de amigos de Naruto, por eso le había extrañado verle hablando con él. Quizá sólo era amigo de Naruto y no del resto de mocosos.

─Un amigo ─respondió algo esquivo.

A Sasuke le extrañó que Naruto no le hubiera presentado con su amigo, igual que hizo con los demás en su momento. No quiso darle más importancia hasta que la escandalosa voz de Kiba se hizo oír cerca de ellos.

─¡Naruto, al final has venido! ─celebró, sin caer en la cuenta de que él en ningún momento alcanzó a decirle que estarían en la piscina─. Me alegro de que hayas recapacitado. ─Sin notar en absoluto la presencia de Sasuke, tomó al rubio del brazo con confianza─. Todos habían estado preguntando por ti, especialmente Gaara.

Naruto se tensó a la par que un ligero tic sacudió una de las cejas de Sasuke. Kiba y sus comentarios desatinados, pensó. Sonriendo nervioso, encaró a su novio.

─¿Gaara? ─pronunció éste con cierto desdén.

Entonces Kiba por fin notó al adulto. Aterrado liberó al rubio del agarre.

─¡Tú! ─Le señaló. ¿Acaso Naruto no tenía suficiente con llevarle a veces al parque que ahora también le llevaba a la piscina? No le agradaba ese tipo─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─¿Quién es Gaara? ─respondió con otra pregunta.

Desconcertado con la pregunta, Kiba se limitó a señalar al pelirrojo que les observaba curioso a unos pasos de distancia. Ignorando al patán de Inuzuka, tomó a Naruto de la muñeca y con decisión caminó hacia Gaara.

─¡Sa-Sasuke, espera! ─susurró Naruto acelerado─. ¿Qué vas a hacer dattebayo?

─¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amigo? ─propuso con exagerada serenidad. Por fin iba a conocer al tan mencionado Gaara.

Al verles acercarse, Gaara se puso de pie. Ese hombre arrastraba a Naruto, quién sabe con qué intenciones, tal vez quería lanzarle al agua.

─¿Todo bien, Naruto?

─S-sí ─balbuceó─. Sólo quería presentarte a mi amigo.

Los ojos de Gaara se enfocaron en los de Sasuke. Seguía pensando que era un amigo algo mayor. Y… ¿era su imaginación o ese hombre trataba de matarle con la mirada?

─Gaara, él es Uchiha Sasuke ─explicó un poco rápido. Quería acabar pronto con esa situación─. Sasuke, él es Sabaku no Gaara.

Después un silencio que apenas duró dos segundos pero que a Naruto se le hizo eterno quedó entre ellos. Finalmente Gaara alzó una mano. Sasuke no tardó en estrecharla con firmeza, demasiada firmeza. Gaara contuvo una pequeña queja y se limitó a mostrarse impasible. El amigo de Naruto era raro.

─Encantado de conocerte, Uchiha Sasuke.

─El gusto es mío ─respondió éste con suma serenidad, provocándole un nuevo escalofrío a Naruto─. Seguro que has oído hablar de mí ─afirmó. Todos los mocosos siempre decían que Naruto se pasaba casi todo el tiempo hablando de él.

─¿Um? ─Le miró fijamente un instante─. En realidad nunca había oído hablar de ti.

Un nuevo tic sacudió una de las cejas de Sasuke al descubrir que Naruto no le había mencionado ni una vez frente a Gaara. Sin embargo, él había tenido que escuchar el nombre de ese pelirrojo día tras día.

Sintiéndose intimidado, el rubio dio un manotazo que les obligó a alejar sus manos y finalizar el saludo.

─Bien, bien, ¡suficiente! ─exclamó nervioso─. ¿Por qué no vamos al agua? Me estoy muriendo de calor. ─Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, tomó a Sasuke del brazo y tiró de él, lanzándole al agua en venganza de un firme empujón. Después se lanzó tras él, esperando verle emerger del agua.

─¡Usuratonkachi! ─riñó.

─¿Qué pretendías? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amigable, teme?

─Sólo quería conocer de una vez al famoso Gaara.

El agua que les lanzó alguien al zambullirse en el agua les interrumpió. Era Kiba que había obligado a Gaara a saltar al agua a la par que él lo hacía. Después, el castaño proponía a Shino que subiera a Gaara en sus hombros mientras que él subiría en los suyos a Naruto para que pelearan.

Asintiendo, Shino se sumergió y coló la cabeza entre las piernas de Gaara, alzándole sobre sus hombros sin darle al pelirrojo oportunidad de decir si estaba de acuerdo o no en ese juego. Sin pensar siquiera, y antes de que Kiba tuviera oportunidad de hacer algo, Sasuke se sumergió y subió a un sorprendido Naruto sobre sus hombros. No iba a tolerar que ese mocoso de sexualidad dudosa estuviera toqueteando a su novio.

─¡Hey! ─protestó Kiba, cruzándose de brazos con cierta indignación. Pero tan pronto como vino ese sentimiento, se fue─. Está bien. Desde aquí veré mejor cómo pelean Gaara y Naruto. ¡Seré el árbitro! ─exclamó repentinamente ilusionado con su nuevo papel.

─Nadie me ha preguntado si estoy interesado en este juego ─comentó el pelirrojo sin ningún tono el concreto.

─Vamos, Gaara ─animó Naruto─. Será diverti… ¡argh!

Un contundente pellizco, cortesía de Sasuke, en la pantorrilla le arrancó un lastimero quejido. Aprovechando su situación ventajosa, no tardó en contraatacar, pellizcando en venganza las mejillas de su novio.

─¡Teme! ─masculló con fastidio.

Sasuke estuvo por lanzarle al agua sin miramientos por causa del enojo. No le gustaba ver a Naruto tan ilusionado por compartir juegos con Gaara. La exclamación de Kiba les hizo detenerse en seco a ambos.

─¡Tres!, ¡dos!, ¡uno!... ¡Que empiece el juego! ─Dio una contundente palmada en el agua.

Como sincronizados, Shino y Sasuke avanzaron un paso y al instante Gaara y Naruto entrelazaron sus manos, tratando de derribar al contrincante al agua con tirones y empujones.

Debido al forcejeo, Sasuke llevó las manos a los muslos de Naruto para sostenerle y que no cayera tan fácilmente al agua. Después le dedicó una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo.

─Naruto, más te vale derribarle.

Poco a poco, el resto de amigos se acercaron al notar el juego que se estaba llevando a cabo. Temari alzó un puño con cierto entusiasmo.

─¡No te dejes vencer, Gaara! ¡Destrózale!, ¡atácale a la yugular!

Ante las intensas palabras, Naruto se desestabilizó por un instante.

─¡Temari…! ─replicó mirándola apenas un segundo con una expresión de puchero infantil. Pensó que le caía bien a la rubia.

─Lo siento, Naruto. ─Se encogió de hombros─. Gaara es mi hermano. No lo tomes personal.

En un movimiento rápido, Gaara soltó una de las manos de Naruto y le tomó de un hombro, dándole un brusco empujón que casi le manda al agua. De no ser porque Sasuke le sostenía con firmeza, era seguro que habría caído.

─¡Vamos, Naruto! ─animó Sakura.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para Naruto cuando fue consciente de algo, las manos de Sasuke estaban aferradas a sus muslos, y con cada forcejeo las manos ascendían y volvían a aferrarse para sostenerle mejor. Sintió su cara arder cuando tras recibir un nuevo empujón de Gaara, una de las manos de su novio ascendió hasta detenerse casi en la ingle. La otra, bajó errática hasta la rodilla y después, como no sabiendo bien dónde situarse para sostenerle mejor, ascendió de nuevo por el muslo, colándose un poco sin proponérselo bajo la mojada tela del bañador.

─Sa-Sasuke… ─susurró en un hilo de voz tembloroso, avergonzado.

No iba a negar que había soñado mil veces con tener las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, toqueteando de aquí para allá, ¡pero en un ambiente privado!

─¡Naruto, idiota! ─regañó el pelinegro, sin sospechar lo que le ocurría a su pareja─. El mocoso sin cejas va a ganarte. ¡Destrózale!

Pero el cerebro del pobre rubio había colapsado. Sólo podía escuchar distorsionadas las voces de sus amigos, unos apoyando a Gaara, otros apoyándole a él… y sobre todo, podía sentir las manos de Sasuke recorriendo sus muslos. ¡Eso era demasiado para su pobre resistencia!

Un nuevo empujón de Gaara, a pesar de que no fue muy fuerte, logró desestabilizarle lo suficiente como para derribarle. Pero en un último intento desesperado, se aferró al brazo del pelirrojo, cayendo ambos al agua.

─¡Oh! Eh… ¡eso fue un empate! ─sentenció Kiba, todavía en su papel de árbitro.

En cuanto Naruto emergió del agua, sintió unas manos aferrarse a sus brazos, siendo atraído hacia otro cuerpo. Aturdido logró ver que se trataba de Sasuke.

─Dobe, me decepcionas. Su suponía que tú eres más fuerte que ese enclenque sin cejas.

El rubio le empujó con cierto fastidio ante el regaño.

─Sólo es un juego, ¡no lo tomes tan a pecho! Además, te recuerdo que he logrado derribarle, en realidad no ha ganado nadie.

─¿Te has dejado ganar? ─Se podía percibir una ligera acusación en aquella pregunta.

Indignado, esta vez fue Naruto quien se aferró a los brazos de su novio y le obligó a inclinarse lo suficiente como para que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

─Si he caído al agua es por tu culpa'ttebayo.

─¿Qué? ─masculló ceñudo.

─T-tus manos… no dejaban de moverse por mis muslos. ¡Eso me ha desconcentrado!

─Pero serás tonto… Tenía que sostenerte para que no cayeras al agua. Shino estaba haciendo lo mismo con el adefesio de tu amigo Gaara.

─¡No le llames así! ─masculló, acercando tanto sus rostros que sus frentes se encontraron. Ambos se miraron con intensidad─. Y sé que tenías que sostenerme, pero… ─Se ruborizó ligeramente.

─Eres una hormona con patas. Seguro que estabas imaginando cosas sucias.

─¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así!?

Se aferró a los hombros de su pareja, tratando de hundirle, pero éste apenas se inmutó y rápido contraatacó. Aprovechando que pesaba menos en el agua, Sasuke le tomó de la cintura y le lanzó hacia un lado sin demasiado esfuerzo.

─No puedes contra mí.

El resto de amigos observaban curiosos la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los otros dos. Primero habían estado mascullando quién sabe qué cosas, tal vez se reprochaban el uno al otro el no haber ganado, y ahora peleaban como niños de diez años tratando de hundirse el uno al otro sin compasión. Para frustración de Naruto, debido a que era más alto y por ende más fuerte, Sasuke llevaba ventaja.

─No sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero… ─comenzó a decir Inuzuka─, Naruto se comporta extraño cuando está con ese amigo suyo.

Los otros le miraron con interés, especialmente Sakura. ¿Acaso Kiba…?

─¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó ella.

─Naruto parece muy cercano a él, y a veces le he descubierto mirando a Sasuke de forma rara… ─explicó a medias, algo inseguro.

─¿De forma rara? ─reiteró Sakura, preocupada.

─Bueno, después de todo Naruto es gay, ¿no? Mis sospechas no son tan descabelladas.

─¿Naruto es gay? ─La sorpresa de Gaara fue palpable en su voz.

Sonriendo nervioso, Kiba enfrentó al pelirrojo que continuaba mirándole perplejo.

─Ah, mn… ¿no lo sabías? ─Como respuesta el otro sólo negó con la cabeza─. P-pensaba que Naruto te lo había contado.

En silencio, Gaara volvió a negar y buscó con la mirada a su rubio amigo. Continuaba en sus intentos de ahogar al tal Sasuke, pero se notaba que el ambiente entre ellos se había relajado y ahora todo era un juego. Podía escuchar la risa de Naruto y percibir la expresión divertida del pelinegro, las miradas cómplices que se dedicaban.

─¡Kiba, bocazas! ─Sakura le dio una contundente palmada en la espalda que le arrancó un alarido de dolor. Después, preocupada se acercó al pelirrojo─. Gaara, por favor, no lo tomes a mal. Naruto te aprecia mucho…

─No… ─musitó éste en respuesta, mirándola─. Yo también aprecio a Naruto, no le daría la espalda por algo así. Sólo… me sorprendió.

─Apuesto a que estaba esperando conocerte un poco más para contártelo ─aseguró dedicándole una sonrisilla.

En silencio, Gaara volvió a buscar a su amigo con la mirada. En ese preciso instante tanto Naruto como Sasuke emergieron del agua respirando un tanto agitados. A continuación Sasuke alzó una mano y se retiró algunos mechones de la cara, peinando el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos; y de no haber estado tan atento, Gaara no habría notado la expresión bobalicona que por un momento se apoderó del rostro de Naruto que miraba al otro casi sin parpadear, como quien admira la más perfecta obra de arte.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! :D Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

En esta historia, ¿eres #TeamSasuke o #TeamNaruto? :)

Por si acaso, quiero aclarar que lo de preguntar a los personajes ya terminó XD

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	36. Cruzando la línea

**Diez años:**

 _Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 36: "Cruzando la línea":

Apenas unos días después, las clases iniciaron. Cuando Gaara entró en el aula, le llamó la atención ver a los pocos alumnos que habían llegado rodeando el pupitre doble que compartían Naruto y él. Cuando logró abrirse paso, Naruto relataba su heroicidad salvando a su amiga Hinata, presumiendo las heridas que cada día eran menos perceptibles con la cabeza en alto. Escuchó a algunas chicas cuchichear entre risitas avergonzadas sobre lo valiente o guapo que les parecía el rubio.

En cuanto Naruto le notó, perdió interés en el resto y dejó de lado el relato.

─¡Hey, Gaara! ¡Buenos días!

─Buenos días ─respondió tomando asiento a su lado.

─No te he visto desde que fuimos a la piscina dattebayo. ¿Qué tal tus últimos días de vacaciones?

─Bien.

─Da un poco de pereza volver a la rutina, ¿no te parece? ─preguntó desperezándose de forma exagerada. Extrañaría tener más tiempo libre para poder dedicárselo a Sasuke.

─Naruto…

─¿Um?

─¿Podemos hablar más tarde? A solas.

Sin darle mucha importancia, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa y se aguantó las ganas de preguntar sobre qué quería hablar. Todavía quedaban algunos compañeros cerca y no quería que ellos escucharan.

Cuando llegó la hora del recreo, Naruto subió a la azotea con un bento en las manos. Gaara le esperaba sentado en el suelo, a la sombra que brindaba una pared.

─¡Estoy hambriento! ─comentó el rubio en cuanto estuvo a su lado, abriendo el bento y relamiéndose al ver la comida en su interior─. Estudiar es tan aburrido que me abre el apetito, pero todo sea por alcanzar mi meta. Los niños del futuro necesitan un maravilloso maestro como yo que les descubra el mundo y hermosos valores.

En silencio empezó a comer, acompañando a Gaara. No es que el silencio fuera algo extraño cuando se trataba de su amigo, pero se suponía que éste le había citado para hablar y dicha conversación parecía que no iba a llegar nunca.

Estaba por preguntar, cuando Gaara por fin abrió la boca.

─Así que eres gay.

Automáticamente Naruto tosió al sentir que se atragantaba. Preocupado, el otro le palmeó la espalda. No había sido su intención soltarlo de esa forma, pero por más que había estado pensando una forma para decirlo que no incomodara a Naruto, no le venía ninguna a la mente.

─Lo siento.

─¿P-por qué dices eso'ttebayo? ─logró decir cuando recuperó el aliento.

─Kiba lo dijo cuando estábamos en la piscina. ¿Es cierto? ─preguntó sin rodeos.

Los dos se observaron en silencio. Gaara buscando la respuesta en los ojos azules, y Naruto tratando de descifrar por sí mismo si a Gaara podría incomodarle la verdad.

Finalmente suspiró.

─Es cierto ─confesó.

─¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

─Pensaba decírtelo, pero más adelante, cuando nos hubiéramos conocido un poco mejor ─aseguró.

¡Ese bocazas de Kiba!, pensó molesto. No estaba en sus planes hablar todavía con Gaara sobre eso, apenas se conocían de unos meses y no quería convivir el resto del curso con un posible compañero de pupitre homófobo.

─Entiendo ─respondió pensativo.

─Gaara, ¿me guardarías el secreto? ─Suspiró aliviado al verle asentir─. ¡Gracias!

Tras un breve silencio más, el pelirrojo tomó la palabra.

─Si te soy sincero, me sorprendió mucho saberlo.

─Me imagino. ─Sonrió nervioso, recordando el día en que le confesó a Minato su orientación sexual─… espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad.

Naruto estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos por los nervios, ya que cada vez que Gaara le observaba, le dedicaba aquella mirada que no transmitía nada. No sabía decir si estaba enfadado, incómodo, sorprendido o qué.

─En absoluto ─respondió finalmente, arrancándole un resoplido más de puro alivio a Uzumaki─. Pero siento curiosidad, si me permites me gustaría preguntarte, ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

─¿Ah?

─De que eres gay ─aclaró.

─¡Oh, eso! ─exclamó asintiendo─. Bueno, no fue algo de un día para otro. No pienses que me levanté una mañana y dije "soy gay". Incluso fue sorprendente para mí descubrirlo.

─¿Y cómo fue?

Aquella pregunta hizo a Naruto sumergirse en sus memorias de años anteriores, ni él mismo sabía decir exactamente en qué momento se dio cuenta de que le gustaba un hombre, fue algo progresivo hasta que logró entender que la fascinación que siempre sintió por Sasuke había trascendido a niveles que nunca esperó.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca, sin saber bien cómo explicarlo.

─Aunque quizá no lo creas, en el instituto tenía cierta popularidad entre las chicas'ttebayo, a veces me enviaban cartas diciéndome sus sentimientos, pero nunca me interesó ninguna de ellas. En cambio… ─Una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada curvó sus labios─, a veces me descubría mirando a los chicos, los miraba mucho. No me gustaban, pero llamaban mi atención de una forma que no comprendía. No le di importancia a eso, hasta que alguien atrapó mi atención en todos los sentidos…

─¿Uchiha Sasuke? ─interrumpió con cierta curiosidad.

El cuello de Naruto estuvo a punto de crujir por el movimiento violento con el que giró a mirarle, totalmente sorprendido y un poco pálido. ¿Cómo había llegado Gaara a esa conclusión?

─¿…qué tiene que ver Sasuke en esto? ─preguntó con cautela, casi susurrante.

─Kiba dijo en la piscina que sospechaba que ese hombre te gusta. Sólo me hizo falta observar por un buen rato cómo te comportabas con él y la forma en que le mirabas para creer en su sospecha. Nunca me habría fijado en esos detalles de no ser porque nuestro amigo lo insinuó.

Justo entonces a su mente llegó un recuerdo de meses atrás. Un día que Naruto le preguntaba acerca de qué podría regalarle a un amigo que estimaba mucho. Aquello ocurrió en junio o julio si la memoria no le fallaba:

" _¿Quién es ese amigo?, ¿le conozco?_

─ _No. ─Su sonrisa se amplió─. Pero me gustaría presentártelo algún día, se llama Sasuke._ "

─¡Ese bocazas de Kiba…! ─farfulló, ignorando lo que su amigo pensaba en ese momento.

─Todavía no me has contestado si ese "alguien" que atrapó tu atención en todos los sentidos es Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto le miró inquieto, preguntándose desde cuándo Gaara era tan insistente y sobre todo curioso. Pero era inútil negar lo evidente. Suspiró por enésima vez.

─Sí.

─¿Cuántos años tiene? Se ve mayor que nosotros.

─La edad es lo de menos'ttebayo. Le conozco desde que era un niño, es buena persona y un médico excepcional ─finalizó, con la cabeza alta y el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

─¿Médico? ─Se sorprendió─. Ahora sí no tengo dudas de que nos saca bastantes años.

Naruto era consciente de que no había contado toda la verdad, pero de momento era mucha confesión para un día. Más adelante le confesaría a Gaara que Sasuke no sólo le gustaba, sino que era su pareja desde hacía meses, y que aunque la relación a veces sufría pequeños baches, era feliz.

─Además ─añadió─, empezaba a estar convencido de que a ti te gustaba Sakura.

─¿Sakura-chan? ¿A mí? ─Se señaló incrédulo─. ¿Por qué pensabas eso?

─Siempre te he visto muy cercano con ella. Pero lo que me hizo pensarlo con más firmeza es que un día la vi tomarte de la mano, y tú correspondiste el gesto. ─Al ver la confusión en su amigo, fue más claro─. Ese día que Kiba y tú estabais presumiéndonos a todos vuestra heroicidad salvando a Hinata. Después ella y tú os alejasteis del resto y estuvisteis hablando. Ahí fue cuando lo vi. Pero después de lo que hemos hablado, queda claro que lo tuyo con ella es una amistad.

Después se instaló entre ellos un pequeño silencio, pero no fue incómodo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, dando aquella conversación por finalizada.

─Por cierto, nunca te conté que he encontrado un trabajo ─comentó Gaara con un tono despreocupado, como si la conversación anterior no hubiera existido. No quería que Naruto pudiera sentirse incómodo.

─¿En serio? ─Le miró con sumo interés, agradeciendo el cambio de tema─. ¿Dónde?

─En una tienda 24 horas, cerca del centro. Es un trabajo a media jornada los fines de semana. ─Le miró─. He sabido que están buscando otro empleado para compartir turno conmigo, y hace meses me comentaste tu interés en conseguir un trabajo.

Una pequeña expresión de disgusto se apoderó del rostro de Uzumaki. Recordaba que a raíz de una conversación con Sasuke el día de su cumpleaños decidió conseguir un empleo para consentir a su novio haciéndole regalos al por mayor o pagar las comidas cuando salían a cenar. No tardó mucho en planteárselo a sus padres, pensó que ellos le apoyarían al instante y le animarían, incluso que le felicitarían por su determinación. Pero no. Kushina no se negó directamente, pero comentó que prefería que siguiera centrado en sus estudios para que siguiera manteniendo sus buenas notas. Minato fue otra historia, él sí se negó en redondo, exponiendo que con lo que él ganaba era más que suficiente para que los tres pudieran vivir sin estrechuras.

Ambos adultos habían coincidido en su deseo de que siguiera centrado en sus estudios, y que empezara a trabajar una vez que estos hubieran terminado. No querían arriesgarse a que el trabajo le robara demasiadas horas de estudio, a pesar de que Naruto expuso que buscaría un trabajo a media jornada los fines de semana.

" _¿Acaso no estás conforme con la paga mensual que te damos mamá y yo?_ "*

Había preguntado Minato en aquella ocasión, preocupado. Incluso estaban dispuestos a subirle la paga con tal de que no trabajara.

En aquella ocasión no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Estando sus padres de acuerdo en aquel asunto era difícil doblegar sus voluntades.

Le dijo a Gaara que lo comentaría con sus padres, pero estaba seguro de que se iban a negar por lo ocurrido la última vez que hablaron sobre ello.

 **...**

Mikoto abrazaba contra su cuerpo como podía dos bolsas de papel llenas de la reciente compra que había realizado en el supermercado. Trataba de sacar las llaves de casa del bolso, pero le estaba costando. Sin esperarlo, un par de manos tomaron una de las bolsas con suma confianza. Curiosa giró, encontrando unos brillantes ojos azules que le arrancaron una sonrisa.

─Naruto, hola.

─¡Hola! ─Saludó animado.

Caminaba al apartamento de Sasuke cuando había visto a Mikoto. Todavía faltaba media hora para que su novio terminara de trabajar, pero usaría su preciada llave. A la espalda llevaba una mochila, pero su contenido estaba lejos de ser libros; se trataba de su videojuego de ninjas, era algo que había planeado para pasar la tarde con Sasuke y hacer algo diferente. Especialmente aquella tarde, ya a finales de septiembre, estaba un poco fresca, disminuyendo las ganas de permanecer en la calle. Añoraba las largas y calurosas tardes de verano.

Ambos caminaron a la cocina y depositaron las bolsas sobre la mesa. Ayudó a la mujer a colocar las cosas en los armarios y en la nevera, y como no pudo ser de otra forma, ella se ofreció a recompensarle con un vaso de té y unas galletas. Sabiendo que Sasuke no terminaría de trabajar todavía, aceptó. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Mikoto y Fugaku.

La mujer le preguntó sobre cómo le habían ido las vacaciones, cómo llevaba su primer mes de clases, sobre los exámenes, y cualquier tema de conversación trivial.

Naruto tomó una bandeja con una tetera y dos vasos, mientras que Mikoto llevaba un platillo que contenía galletas de diferentes formas y sabores. Al llegar a la sala, a ambos les llamó la atención ver a Fugaku sentado en el sofá con un álbum de fotos en las manos, parecía sumergido en recuerdos felices ya que la expresión en su rostro expresaba serenidad mezclada con nostalgia.

─Mikoto, has vuelto, no te escuché llegar. ─Así de hundido estaba en sus memorias. Entonces notó que ella no venía sola─. Naruto, tiempo sin verte, muchacho. Hola. ─Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa que al rubio le recordó a las de Sasuke─. ¿Cómo te va?

Naruto dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla, observando fascinado las fotografías que se mostraban cuando descubrió a Sasuke en varias de ellas. Se obligó a apartar la mirada y devolverle la sonrisa al hombre.

─B-bien… No me quejo'ttebayo. ─Se rascó la nuca.

─Ven, siéntate ─invitó, palmeando el sofá.

El otro no dudó en obedecer, quería ver mejor las fotografías donde su novio se mostraba de niño. No pudo centrar su atención ni en una de ellas cuando una mano del hombre se posó en su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos.

─¿Estás esforzándote en tus estudios?

─Hago cuanto puedo.

─Bien, sigue así. Eres el orgullo de tu padre, el bobo nunca para de hablar de lo orgulloso que está de ti, pero… ─Se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto cómplice─, no le digas que yo te lo he contado.

Naruto sonrió con diversión al escuchar aquello, pero a la vez su corazón bombeó emocionado. Ya sabía cómo se sentía su padre, después de todo él mismo se lo dijo alguna vez en el pasado, pero confirmarlo de nuevo a través de otra persona le había alegrado el día.

─Guardaré el secreto ─prometió.

Fugaku volvió a posar una mano en la rubia cabeza. Estimaba al hijo de su mejor amigo, después de todo había tratado al niño por años, aunque no tanto como lo había hecho Mikoto.

─Sigue así y tu futuro será tan brillante como el de Itachi y Sasuke.

─Sasuke siempre ha sido mi modelo a seguir. ─Antes de meditarlo aquello había escapado de sus labios, aunque sospechaba que a estas alturas ya no era un secreto para nadie.

El hombre sonrió, lleno de satisfacción hacia su hijo menor al escuchar que era un referente para Naruto, y quién sabe, quizá también lo era para otros adolescentes. Si había algo que siempre había valorado de sus hijos, era el impecable historial de ambos: comportamiento perfecto en todo momento, excelentes notas, habilidosos en el deporte, inteligentes, alejados de cualquier tipo de vicio como los juegos o drogas… Amplió su sonrisa, henchido de orgullo. Mikoto y él habían creado a dos seres perfectos, no por nada se habían esmerado día y noche en su educación.

─Hablando de Sasuke… ─comenzó a decir Naruto, sin poder disimular más su deseo de ver con detalle las fotos─. Esas fotografías…

Al ver su interés, Fugaku no dudó en compartir el álbum con él. Los ojos azules brillaron de emoción al contemplar las múltiples fotografías. Era como abrir una puerta al pasado de su pareja, conocer cosas que el propio Sasuke nunca había contado.

En una estaba Sasuke, probablemente de unos 13 años, y a su lado estaba Itachi, de unos 18; cada uno sostenía en una mano lo que parecía ser un examen, y en ambos estaba escrito con rotulador rojo que habían sacado la nota máxima. En otra fotografía estaba Sasuke, tras él pudo apreciar a Fugaku, un Itachi de 10 años, incluso estaban sus padres. Todos, alrededor de una mesa, admiraban un gran pastel que en el centro tenía encendida una solitaria vela con forma de número cinco. Sólo faltaba Mikoto, seguramente fue ella quien tomó la captura.

Embelesado, no pudo evitar deslizar un par de dedos sobre el rostro del pequeño Sasuke de cinco años, admirando su sonrisa de genuina felicidad y el brillo de emoción en su mirada. Daría lo que sea por poder ver una sonrisa como aquella en Sasuke. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo imaginaba a Sasuke en su infancia, no habría dudado en responder que le imaginaba como un chiquillo serio, parco al hablar y distante del resto, pero ahora descubría que parecía estar equivocado.

Pasó a otra fotografía, un pequeño Itachi sostenía a un bebé en brazos. No había duda de que el bebé era Sasuke. Tras el pequeño primogénito estaba Mikoto, un poco agachada, rodeando afectuosa entre sus brazos a sus hijos.

Fugaku rompió el cómodo silencio al señalar la página de al lado.

─¿Qué me dices de esta fotografía? ─Indicó una en concreto.

La carcajada de Naruto no tardó ni dos segundos en hacerse oír. Fugaku también rió, pero más relajado. Mikoto, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, se acercó para curiosear, y no tardó en reír también.

En la fotografía de nuevo aparecía Sasuke, probablemente de cinco años también. Estaba semidesnudo, sólo vestía ropa interior de un impoluto blanco. En su cuello tenía anudados los extremos de una gran toalla de baño, también blanca, de manera que le cayera por la espalda a modo de capa. La pose altiva del niño completaba aquel cuadro, con las manos en la cintura, la cabeza en alto y el pecho hinchado en una pose heroica.

─Yo tomé esta fotografía ─contó Fugaku con cierta nostalgia─. Si no recuerdo mal, Sasuke estaba imitando a un personaje de unos dibujos que le gustaba ver… un superhéroe o algo así.

Naruto habría dado lo que sea por cerrar ese álbum y llevárselo a su casa para deleitarse con él una y otra vez. Conocer una parte de Sasuke que siempre había estado oculta a él hizo que su corazón palpitara de emoción, de alguna forma le hacía sentir más cercano a su novio el hecho de saber más sobre él.

Continuaron viendo algunas páginas más de fotografías, la mayoría sobre la niñez de los hermanos Uchiha, en alguna incluso pudo ver a Mikoto embarazada de Sasuke. Fugaku o Mikoto explicaban ciertas anécdotas relacionadas con algunas fotografías. Pero hubo una en concreto que atrajo su atención, por supuesto se trataba de Sasuke, en esta su novio lucía el uniforme estudiantil del instituto. Ese era el Sasuke de diecisiete años que él conoció cuando tenía siete, el Sasuke que le fascinó y que se ganó su admiración.

Al notar que el rubio no estaba escuchando una más de sus anécdotas, Fugaku guardó silencio.

─Seguro te estamos aburriendo, deberíamos dejar esto…

─¡No! ─exclamó en respuesta─. ¡No estoy aburrido! Sólo… me había llamado la atención esta fotografía. ─La señaló─. Recuerdo que así se veía Sasuke cuando le conocí'ttebayo ─explicó.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar casi interrumpiendo a Naruto. La mujer fue a responder, y apenas segundos después regresó con un mensaje para su esposo.

─Era Minato, dice que está en el bar de siempre y pregunta si quieres ir a beber algo con él.

Mikoto no tuvo que decir más para que al instante Fugaku dejara reposando el álbum en las piernas del adolescente y se pusiera de pie de un salto. Nunca decía no a una buena conversación con su gran amigo mientras bebían. Tras despedirse se marchó, asegurando a su esposa regresar antes de la hora de cenar.

Aquel comentario le hizo preguntarse a Naruto qué hora era. Descubrió sorprendido que llevaba una hora allí, viendo fotografías y escuchando curiosidades que los adultos quisieran contarle. Ni siquiera había tocado el té o las galletas. Sasuke debía llevar como media hora esperándole, pero él quería ver más, debía avisar a su novio de que se iba a retrasar, ¿pero cómo?

─M-mi té se ha enfriado… ─comentó un poco avergonzado─. Me he distraído con las fotografías.

Restándole importancia, ella recogió los vasos y la tetera en la bandeja nuevamente y le comunicó que calentaría de nuevo el té. Naruto no tardó ni dos segundos en sacar el móvil de la mochila y teclear el número que ya se sabía de memoria cuando estuvo solo.

─Sasuke ─le nombró apenas recibió respuesta.

─¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? ─Era de lo más inusual haber llegado a su apartamento y no encontrar a Naruto acomodado allí como si se tratase de su propio hogar.

─Estoy en casa de tus padres…

─¿Qué? ─interrumpió.

─Me retrasaré un poco, estoy viendo algo… ─Sonrió ladino─ …interesante.

─¿Interesante?, ¿qué quieres dec…? ─Guardó silencio al notar algo─. ¿Naruto?

¡El muy dobe le había colgado! ¿Quién se creía que era? Además, ¿qué hacía en casa de sus padres?, ¿por qué estaba allí? Segundos después su móvil pitó varias veces, indicándole que había recibido mensajes. Curioso vio que se trataba de Naruto, y que le había mandado varias fotografías que en ese momento no podía ver porque se estaban descargando. Esperó unos segundos hasta que las pudo ver con claridad. Abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer todas y cada una de las fotografías.

En la primera estaba él con tres años, durmiendo abrazado a un dinosaurio de peluche. Su juguete favorito durante sus primeros años de vida. Las otras las apreció por encima sin detallar en ellas, y en la última aparecía él, siendo un niño, semidesnudo y usando una toalla a modo de capa.

Entonces su teléfono sonó. De nuevo se trataba de Naruto.

─¿Así que esto era ese "algo interesante"? ─preguntó Sasuke antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

─¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que de pequeño no eras un gruñón amargado? De hecho nunca me has contado nada de tu pasado ─protestó.

─Nunca has preguntado ─dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

─¡Yo te cuento cosas sobre mí sin necesidad de que preguntes dattebayo!

─No es mi problema que te guste ir ventilando tu vida con los demás.

─¡Pero serás…! ─masculló. Después sonrió, planeando avergonzar a Sasuke─. Mi fotografía favorita es la última. Te ves tan lindo… ─Hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras con cierta sorna─. La usaré como fondo de pantalla en mi teléfono.

El otro chasqueó la lengua.

─Cállate, imbécil.

─¡Ups! Tengo que colgar, viene Mikoto.

─Espera, ¿vas a venir? ─Su respuesta fue el silencio, la llamada había terminado.

Naruto guardó el teléfono y tomó una galleta, adoptando una postura de niño bueno al escuchar los pasos demasiado cerca.

 **...**

─¡Y una victoria más para el shinobi Uzumaki Naruto! ─exclamó lleno de regocijo, levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria. Sonrió entre dientes al ver la seria mirada que Sasuke le estaba dedicando. Era obvio que no le gustaba perder─. ¡Yeaah!

Cuando media hora más tarde se había presentado en el apartamento de Sasuke y expuso su deseo de no salir ese día, el adulto lo agradeció. Pero en cambio Naruto le contó que su plan era jugar videojuegos. Al principio no pudo estar más en desacuerdo, ¿acaso Naruto le veía cara de niño para estar con jueguitos de ninjas?

Pero todo fuera para quedarse al menos una tarde reposando en el sofá, lejos de los ajetreados planes que normalmente proponía Naruto, yendo de un lado para otro.

Hacía años que no tenía un mando de videojuego en sus manos, su falta de destreza fue palpable desde el minuto uno.

Además del videojuego, Naruto había llevado unas palomitas, así que mientras las preparaba en el microondas, Sasuke se dio unos minutos para familiarizarse con el control de los diferentes personajes que podía seleccionar. Pero evidentemente no lograba alcanzar la destreza del mocoso que no paraba de restregarle sus victorias en la cara.

─¿Otra? ─propuso el rubio, quien antes de recibir respuesta ya estaba buscando qué personaje seleccionar─. Prometo ser benevolente contigo'ttebayo.

Una mano de Sasuke se atenazó en un firme pellizco en una de las mejillas de Naruto, arrancándole un lamento a éste.

─No quiero tu compasión, usuratonkachi ─masculló ofendido.

A pesar del dolor, Naruto no pudo evitar reír. Sasuke tenía muy mal perder. Sin duda estaba disfrutando ser mejor que él, aunque fuera en algo tan simple como jugar videojuegos.

─Está bien, entonces iré con todo contra ti.

Algunas rondas después, a Naruto no le resultaba tan sencillo eliminar a Sasuke de un plumazo. Su novio empezaba a presentarle batalla. No esperaba que se adaptara tan rápido a los controles, el muy bastardo era muy habilidoso y observador, se había fijado en qué botones debía pulsar para hacer los mejores combos de ataque.

─Vaya, vaya, parece que el shinobi Uzumaki Naruto está resultando ser todo un inútil ─comentó cuando consiguió su primera victoria, alzando las comisuras en una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Pero si Sasuke tenía mal perder, Naruto no era menos. A ninguno le gustaba perder, y menos si esa derrota venía de manos de su pareja. En un acto inconsciente, el rubio tomó un puñado de palomitas del bol que descansaba en la pequeña mesilla frente a ellos y se lo lanzó en la cara. Sasuke sólo atinó a mirarle por un instante, estupefacto, pero en vez de tomar su papel de adulto en el asunto y poner paz, respondió de la misma manera. Lanzó otro puñado de palomitas al rostro de su novio. Podía ser un adulto, pero desde adolescente la vena vengativa había latido en él. Cualquier injuria a su persona, exigía ser vengada.

─¡Teme, casi me das en el ojo! ─protestó, lanzándole otro puñado de palomitas.

Yendo más lejos, Sasuke tomó el bol y se lo puso en la cabeza a modo de sombrero, vaciando lo que quedaba de palomitas sobre él. Con un gruñido rabioso, Naruto lanzó lejos el bol y saltó sobre el otro, derribándole en el sofá. Los mandos fueron a parar al suelo. Sasuke se libró a duras penas de recibir un doloroso mordisco en el cuello, cortesía de su novio, cuando logró taparle la boca con una mano.

─¿Acaso eres un vampiro, mocoso? ─reprendió en medio del forcejeo─. ¡Aléjate de mi cuello! ─ordenó, recordando los inconvenientes que le causó el chupetón que ese tarado le hizo tiempo atrás.

─¡Eres un mal perdedor'ttebayo! ─protestó cuando logró liberar su boca.

─Me lo dice quien quiere arrancarme el cuello de un mordisco porque ha perdido.

La vergüenza que esa acusación provocó en Naruto le despistó lo suficiente como para que Sasuke pudiera incorporarse y empujarle. Pero al último segundo se aferró a la pechera del adulto y le arrastró en su caída, yaciendo de nuevo en el sofá en posiciones invertidas.

─¡Es que eres odiosamente engreído! ─se excusó.

─¿Yo?, ¿y qué me dices de ti? Has estado presumiéndome tus victorias todo el tiempo. No tiene mérito vencer a alguien con un nivel inferior a ti.

─Oh… ─Sonrió ladino─. ¿Entonces admites que estás en un nivel inferior a mí?

El comentario fue como una pesada roca cayendo sobre Sasuke. Un tic le sacudió una ceja a la par que fulminaba con la mirada el adolescente rostro.

─Hace años que no juego, idiota ─masculló.

─Claro. ─Asintió condescendiente─. Pero hay un juego en el que ambos estamos al mismo nivel. ¿Qué tal si jugamos ahora?

A Sasuke no le dio buena espina aquella propuesta en ese repentino tonillo insinuante, mucho menos el brillo juguetón que había aparecido en los ojos azules. Conociendo a Naruto como lo conocía sabía que era un mal presagio. Y teniendo en cuenta el trato que ambos se daban, no sería la primera vez que una pelea terminaba en besos e intentos de manoseo por parte de Naruto. Ese tonto parecía encenderse cuando peleaban, más bien, parecía encenderse con cualquier cosa. Estúpidas hormonas…

Un estremecimiento le sacudió por completo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió roces contra su entrepierna. Y esos roces estaban lejos de ser accidentales, por el contrario eran insistentes. Incrédulo llevó la mirada hacia allí, como queriendo confirmar aquello. La mano de Naruto se movía y presionaba contra él con cierta torpeza, pero ante todo con decisión. Sus mejillas se colorearon, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien ajeno a él tocaba aquella zona. Su cerebro tardó demasiado en dar la orden para que detuviera todo, mientras aquella mano se entretenía manoseando inquieta sobre la ropa, como queriendo descubrir qué tan dotado estaba.

Finalmente su cerebro logró despertar del letargo que apenas duró unos segundos. Raudo sostuvo la mano de Naruto y la alejó situándola sobre la cabeza de éste. La risa del adolescente no tardó en romper el denso silencio que había quedado en el lugar.

─¿Qué pasa'ttebayo?, ¿acaso tienes miedo? ─Sus mejillas coloreadas de un suave tono rojizo delataban que aunque trataba de disimularlo, estaba avergonzado─. Eres un gatito asustadizo, Sa-su-ke-chan ─le susurró con retintín.

Sasuke respiró despacio, con pesadez, soportando otra nueva roca golpeando su dañado orgullo. Nunca imaginó que toleraría que alguien pisoteara su amado orgullo tanto como lo hacía ese mocoso. ¡Era frustrante!

─Basta ─sentenció, tratando de recobrar la compostura y mirarle con seriedad. Debía detenerle.

─Y si no te hago caso ¿qué? ─preguntó, mirándole retador─. ¿Qué harás?

─Te voy a sacar de aquí de una patada ─aseguró.

La risa de Naruto le hizo entender al instante que su amenaza no le había intimidado en absoluto.

─¡Mira cómo tiemblo'ttebayo! ─se mofó.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo que aquel jugueteo terminaba ahí. No tuvo tiempo de liberar la mano contraria para incorporarse cuando otra vez sintió nuevos roces en la entrepierna. En esta ocasión era la pierna de Naruto. Valiéndose de su mano libre, obligó al menor a separar las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas para detener aquello. El otro se había dejado hacer una vez más entre risas.

─Hormona con patas, ¡es suficiente! ─reprendió, nuevamente sonrojado, pero ni él mismo sabía decir si esta vez era de rabia o vergüenza.

─Si no fueras un gatito asustadizo, esta hormona con patas te comería. ─Para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, se relamió fingiendo apetito, y no precisamente de comida.

En ese instante Sasuke reparó en la comprometedora posición en la que estaban. Situado entre las piernas de Naruto, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, con sus cuerpos demasiado cerca pero sin llegar a tocarse. Hizo amago de alejarse, pero la mano libre de Naruto se aferró a su camisa y de un firme tirón le obligó a estar más cerca que antes.

─Esto no es divertido, usuratonkachi ─masculló, mirándole ceñudo. Ese niño estaba manipulando la situación a su antojo.

─No es divertido porque tú no dejas que lo sea. ─Le miró fijamente a los ojos, por primera vez tan serio como el propio Sasuke estaba─. Tú eres virgen, yo también. Sé que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo. Pero si no te presiono un poco sé que nunca vas a intentar algo. Puedes echarme de aquí si quieres, pero mañana volveré a insistir, y pasado mañana, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente…

─Suficiente ─interrumpió, tratando de no verse afectado, mientras hacía amago de alejarse. Pero la mano de Naruto todavía aferrada a su camisa no lo permitió.

─No voy a detenerme hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

─¡Deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso! ─riñó, sintiéndose acorralado ante la insistencia del otro─. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no? ¡No estoy…!, ¡no estoy listo!

La última frase se le había atragantado. Una nueva roca aplastando su orgullo al tener que fingirse virgen una vez más. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que hacer todo tan difícil? A este ritmo no podría soportar ser acosado los dos años que le faltaban a éste para ser mayor de edad. No quería ser más asaltacunas de lo que ya estaba siéndolo, su conciencia le martillearía de por vida.

─¡No soy un niño, y mucho menos caprichoso!

O quizá sí estaba siendo un niño. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por la inseguridad, sólo con pensar en aquella rubia, supuesta novia de Sasuke, sentía su mundo tambalearse. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema, pero eso no significaba que lo hubiese olvidado. Tenía miedo de que Sasuke le dejara, que prefiriera a aquella rubia, que ella lograra seducir a Sasuke de una forma que a él le era imposible conseguir.

No podía dejar de preguntarse quién era ella, cómo se llamaba; estaba intrigado por saber si era tan atractiva como aquellos doctores afirmaron.

─Si no fueses un niño respetarías mi postura.

Un gruñido de fastidio fue la respuesta que recibió. El adolescente tensó la mandíbula, pensando en el fondo que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Sasuke tenía razón. Sasuke ya se había negado, y normalmente se detenía cuando él le decía no. Pero ahora… con la inseguridad bullendo en su interior no quería detenerse, aunque Sasuke se negara mil veces. Quería mostrarle a su novio todo lo que podía ofrecerle, que Sasuke dejara de tratarle como si fuera su hermanito pequeño. En ocasiones estaba seguro de que si él no tomara la iniciativa y le besara, Sasuke se conformaría con darle palmaditas en la cabeza cual mascota.

Frustrado con toda la situación, afirmó el agarre en la camisa de Sasuke y tiró una vez más, atrayéndole lo suficiente para poder atrapar sus labios en un beso impaciente. Tal vez estaba siendo un niño caprichoso, ¿y qué?, en ese momento era lo que menos le preocupaba. Su mano descendió por el costado de su pareja, dirigiéndose sin preámbulos al cierre del pantalón, pero una vez más, aumentando su frustración, Sasuke le tomó la mano y la alejó hasta posicionarla sobre su cabeza, junto a la otra.

Molesto, le mordió el labio inferior. En cuanto el beso finalizó y sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente, le dedicó una mirada seca que expresaba su repentino mal humor. Misma mirada que los ojos negros le devolvieron.

─Deja de alejarme como si mi tacto te quemara, teme. Odio eso.

Efectivamente, el tacto de Naruto le quemaba, pero no de forma desagradable como éste pensaba. Era todo lo contrario. Sospechaba que Naruto, con unas pocas caricias sería capaz de encenderle, y era lo que menos deseaba. En realidad sí lo deseaba, pero no debía tolerar que ocurriera.

─Eres demasiado efusivo ─trató de excusarse, evitando decir la verdad.

─¡Y tú eres un cobarde! ─exclamó─. No me creo que no te sientas preparado para perder la virginidad, ya no. Todo tu problema es que tienes miedo de que alguien sepa que me has tocado, que alguien sepa sobre mí, por eso no quieres hablar con tus padres, por eso no quieres tocarme, por eso usas a esa rubia como tu tapadera. ¡Cobarde! ¡Gatito asustadizo!

─¡Eso no es cierto!

─¡Claro que sí! ─sentenció─. Incluso Itachi… si él no te hubiera descubierto, estoy seguro de que tampoco le habrías contado sobre lo nuestro dattebayo.

Maldito mocoso… tenía razón en todo. Naruto empezaba a conocerle demasiado. Aquellos reproches no le causaban buena espina en absoluto, Naruto estaba cansándose de sus desplantes, de sus mentiras, de mantenerle oculto, de no querer ir un paso más allá en su relación. Sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan pronto, sólo llevaban siete meses saliendo. No era tanto tiempo, ¿no? Ese niño tenía poca paciencia.

─Sasuke, tú… ─Pareció dudar un momento─, ¿de verdad me quieres?

No era que en ese momento necesitara escuchar a Sasuke decirle lo que siente por él. Su novio nunca había dicho nada, pero a pesar de ello jamás se había sentido no querido. Sin embargo, los actos de Sasuke empezaban a darle un mensaje contradictorio.

─¿Qué tonterías estás preguntando? ─cuestionó, sin poder disimular del todo la sorpresa que aquella duda le causó.

─Si me quisieras no me ocultarías frente a todos. Tampoco te pido que grites lo nuestro a todo el mundo, pero al menos podríamos hablarlo con nuestros padres, eso sería suficiente para mí.

Sabía que probablemente a Minato le daría un infarto al saber la noticia, pero formalizando la relación frente a sus progenitores podría sentirse más seguro, ya no temería por aquella "rubia" que era la tapadera de Sasuke. ¡Demonios…!, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Sasuke la mencionó como una vieja conocida. ¿Pero qué trato mantenían actualmente?, ¿eran amigos?, ¿se veían de vez en cuando?

─Naruto, necesito tiempo. Además, ¿tengo que recordarte que eres menor de edad? ¡Tus padres van a matarme!

─Tal vez al principio no lo van a tomar bien, sobre todo mi padre. ─Aquella afirmación le arrancó un sutil escalofrío a Sasuke─. Pero yo intercederé, les haré entender y les tranquilizaré. Después de todo yo fui quien inició todo esto, me haré responsable.

Era cierto que fue Naruto quien inició con los acosos, pero fue él quien dio pie a que la relación entre ambos surgiera. Sasuke reprimió un suspiro, sintiendo que una pequeña parte de él, por un segundo fugaz, se arrepentía de haber hecho semejante locura. Iniciar una relación con un menor de edad, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Odiaba cada vez que Naruto quería empujarle fuera de su zona de confort. ¿Por qué no le dejaba tranquilo sin más?

─No seas idiota. ¡Despierta de tu ilusión infantil! ¿Crees que tus padres van a recibirme con los brazos abiertos?

─¡Tal vez no al principio! ─insistió─. Pero ellos quieren mi felicidad, ¡te aceptarán! El mes que viene cumpliré dieciocho, ya no falta tanto para los veinte, no es como si fuese un niño. ¿Y si lo hablamos con ellos para Año Nuevo?

─¿Por qué eres tan insistente? ─Suspiró con tedio, con el mal humor yendo en aumento─. ¡Olvida el tema de una vez! ¡He dicho que no!

Y en ese instante Sasuke pudo apreciar, casi a cámara lenta, cómo la chispa de viveza que solía brillar en los ojos azules se atenuó hasta casi extinguirse. La decepción podía leerse en el adolescente rostro. Un repentino remordimiento le revolvió el estómago por un instante. Quizá había sido demasiado brusco. Su paciencia había explotado al sentirse acorralado ante los deseos del otro.

Cada vez que Naruto exponía sus intentos de hacer avanzar su relación en cualquier sentido, le obligaba a detenerse. Era como pisotear el castillo de arena de un niño que se había esmerado en su construcción, matando su ilusión y amenazando con volver a pisotearlo si intentaba construirlo de nuevo.

‹‹Soy un idiota››, pensó, arrepentido de su poco tacto para tratar esos asuntos.

Después, la mirada de Naruto empezó a pasearse por todo el lugar, evitando enfrentarle. Parecía estar meditando algo que le creaba desazón. Sospechaba que en ese momento un millón de dudas debían estar bombardeando aquella inquieta mente, y no estaba equivocado. Naruto no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué, lleno de pesimismo. Por qué Sasuke permanecía a su lado cuando era un claro estorbo en su vida, por qué Sasuke estaba atado a una persona que le traía constantes quebraderos de cabeza, por qué demonios Sasuke le buscó en el pasado cuando él ya había dejado de hacerlo, por qué quiso iniciar una relación con él… ¿Por qué?

Trató de incorporarse, necesitaba respirar y despejar la mente, sin embargo esta vez fue Sasuke quien le impidió hacerlo. Le obligó a permanecer recostado, aún en aquella posición, situado entre sus piernas y sosteniéndole el brazo sobre su cabeza. Todavía lleno de confusión, le miró.

─Naruto… lo siento.

─Está bien ─dijo casi interrumpiéndole, con tono mecánico─. No quieres, lo he entendido. ─Le miró pesaroso. Tratando de disimularlo, dibujó una tenue sonrisa─. ¿Te has fijado, Sasuke?

─¿En qué?

─¿A veces no tienes la sensación de que lo nuestro no funciona? ─No pasó inadvertida para él la estupefacción que su pregunta había causado en el otro, a pesar de haberlo preguntado con calma. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, continuó─. No estoy culpándote ─se apresuró a decir─, probablemente es culpa mía.

─¿Qué? ─murmuró confuso.

─Sé que soy molesto, ¡lo sé! Me estaba acordando ahora de cómo te buscaba hace tiempo, intentando que me notaras y me correspondieras'ttebayo. A lo mejor tú… con mi insistencia te sentiste confundido. Eh… ¿entiendes?

Sasuke le miró pasmado como nunca antes cuando entendió lo que trataba de decirle. Naruto estaba dudando seriamente de sus sentimientos. Entendía que después de todo no era tan descabellado teniendo en cuenta que rechazaba cualquier intento de Naruto en hacer avanzar su relación. Se negaba presentarle formalmente como su pareja, es más, le ocultaba de todos; se negaba a tener relaciones con él. Podría decirse que estaban casi en el mismo punto que el día que iniciaron, con la diferencia de que conocían más el uno del otro. Era comprensible que a veces Naruto se sintiera perdido y confundido. La culpa era suya, no de Naruto. Él sólo era un mocoso lleno de ilusiones que trataba de vivir la vida apasionadamente.

─¿Estás diciendo… que tu insistencia del pasado me hizo creer que quiero estar contigo pero en realidad no es así?

Naruto sólo atinó a dedicarle una fingida sonrisilla entre dientes, asintiendo.

─Algo así.

─Y que estoy saliendo contigo porque estoy confundido ─afirmó con suma seriedad.

─¿N-no? ─balbuceó al notar su semblante─. Bueno, sí. Un poco… tal vez…

Sasuke se contuvo de propinarle un coscorrón y llamarle idiota. Realmente, si Naruto tenía esos pensamientos era porque su forma de actuar había dado pie a ello.

─Y… ─añadió en un titubeó el rubio.

─¿Y?

─Ahora está esa vieja conocida tuya, esa rubia… Ya sabes. ¿Tú eres gay o bisexual? ─preguntó de pronto.

¿Acaso aquella era la noche de las preguntas incómodas?, se cuestionó Sasuke. Ni siquiera él mismo se había detenido alguna vez en su vida a plantearse aquello seriamente. En su adolescencia había estado con chicas, y alguna vez se visualizó compartiendo su vida con una mujer, asumía que era heterosexual. Sin embargo, ahora mantenía una relación con un chico. Sí, fue chocante descubrirse teniendo sentimientos por un chico, menor de edad; darse cuenta de que las mujeres despertaban escaso interés en él. Bien podía ver a alguna chica y pensar que era atractiva, pero eso no significaba que quisiera algo con una, de la misma manera que otros hombres tampoco llamaban su atención. Sólo Naruto había logrado despertar su interés.

─Eso no es algo que me preocupe ─dijo con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Supongo que no ─concedió─. ¿Podrías soltarme, teme? Esta postura comienza a ser incómoda.

Dudó un poco, pero finalmente no le soltó, tampoco se alejó. Se mantuvo mirando fijamente el rostro de su novio. Le molestaba la idea de saber que Naruto empezaba a sentirse no querido por él, no es que fuera el romanticismo en persona, ambos lo sabían, pero ese tonto nunca había dudado de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera había necesitado que le dijera cursilerías como "te quiero", cosa que agradecía. Pero ahora, estaba achacando sus sentimientos a "una confusión". Eso no iba a tolerarlo.

─No estoy confundido ─musitó.

─¿Qué?

─Es cierto que tus insistencias influyeron para que esta relación naciera, de no ser por tu terquedad jamás te habría notado como algo más que el mocoso gritón de los Uzumaki.

─¡Sasuke! ─replicó ceñudo.

─Pero ten claro esto ─Le miró con determinación─: no estoy confundido.

Pero el silencio pesado continuó entre ellos. Su afirmación no había cambiado nada. Naruto le miraba inmutable, clara señal de que no le había creído ni un poco. ¿Pero por qué? No lo entendía.

─¿No me crees? ─afirmó en una pregunta.

─No ─confesó sin rodeos─. Vamos, Sasuke… la inmensa mayoría de las veces, si yo no te besara pienso que podríamos pasar semanas sin compartir un beso.

─Espera… ─murmuró─, ¿estás diciendo que nunca quiero besarte? ─Quería asegurarse de que no lo había entendido mal.

─Creo que puedo contar con una mano las veces que has sido tú quién ha iniciado un beso ─continuó diciendo sin más─. No soy un experto en esto, pero pienso que no es muy normal dattebayo.

Sasuke bufó.

─Pensé que te había quedado claro en todos estos meses que no soy un romántico ─farfulló, tratando de excusar su mesura.

Prefirió decir aquello a confesar que apenas se atrevía a iniciar un beso porque le preocupaba dejarse llevar y terminar haciendo algo de lo que después tuviera que arrepentirse.

─¡Oh! ─exclamó con cierta ironía─. Si darme un beso te parece un exceso de romanticismo no entiendo por qué soy tu novio. Teme, ¡eres un frígido! ─De un firme movimiento trató de incorporarse y de paso sacarse a Sasuke de encima, pero éste se lo impidió y le obligó una vez más a permanecer en su lugar─. ¡Suéltame! ─ordenó.

Estaba hartándose de la actitud cerrada de Sasuke. Ahora resultaba que apenas iniciaba un beso porque le parecía algo excesivamente romántico. Definitivamente no quería tener un novio que le tratara el resto de sus días como un amigo al que de vez en cuando pudiera besar, cuando tuviera ganas, y palmearle la cabeza.

Forcejeó de nuevo, tratando de liberarse. De verdad estaba de mal humor, sólo quería salir allí, ir a casa y descargar su rabia despotricando contra el idiota de su novio mientras pateaba cualquier cosa. Le dedicó una fiera mirada a los ojos negros, en una silenciosa amenaza de que le haría algo terrible si no le liberaba en ese instante. Juraba que sería capaz de patear cual saco de boxeo "eso" que Sasuke tenía entre las piernas, al parecer de adorno, porque no lo había usado nunca y tampoco tenía intención de usarlo jamás.

─Suéltame… ─reiteró, esta vez con calma forzada pero con un tono de advertencia. Su mirada destilaba el mal humor que le corroía.

Entonces Sasuke por fin se movió, pero no para alejarse sino todo lo contrario. Terminó de eliminar la distancia que les separaba y unió sus labios. Incrédulo, Naruto fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar cuando una mano de su novio le liberó y a tientas se posó en el borde del pantalón, colándose después bajo la camiseta.

Cuando la mano de Sasuke trazó un camino errático sobre su estómago a la par que su lengua trataba de invadir su boca, se removió inquieto y liberando un gemidito de protesta finalizó el contacto entre sus labios.

─¿Qué…?

Fue todo lo que logró musitar antes de que su boca fuera capturada de nuevo. Naruto juraba que era la primera vez que recibía un beso tan apasionado. Aún aturdido, correspondió. Se estremeció por completo cuando la mano en su estómago ascendió hasta el pectoral izquierdo, y sin preámbulos, brindó suaves pellizcos en el pezón, alternándolo con sutiles roces cuando deslizaba un dedo por la areola.

Sasuke percibió estremecerse el cuerpo bajo el suyo y en su boca murió un gemidito ahogado de Naruto, quien por un momento había perdido el compás con el que sus lenguas se reconocían.

Se detuvo cuando la mano del rubio atenazó su muñeca para dar fin a la estimulación. Rompió la unión de sus bocas que emitieron un suave sonido húmedo y le estudió con la mirada. El rostro de Naruto estaba rojo como nunca antes y los ojos azules le observaban de vuelta, expectantes; en el fondo le resultó gracioso verlo tan avergonzado, pero se forzó a mostrar una expresión neutra.

─¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta?

─No. ¡Sí! ─musitó acelerado─. No lo sé. ─Quiso golpearse al sentirse idiota con su respuesta incoherente─. Nunca me han tocado así'ttebayo… ─confesó casi en un susurro.

El tacto sobre su pezón se había sentido realmente extraño, no sabía decir si le gustaba. Algo parecido a sutiles corrientes eléctricas habían recorrido su cuerpo. Para colmo Sasuke le había tomado totalmente desprevenido.

Adiós a su faceta de rubio seductor que no le temía al sexo. Seguro Sasuke se estaba aguantando las ganas de burlarse de él.

─Si te incomoda, me detendré aquí…

─¡No! ─casi gritó, haciendo al otro detenerse.

Para una vez que Sasuke iba a hacer algún movimiento, no iba a ser él quien le detuviera. No quería quedarse con las ganas de saber qué le haría su novio y cómo se lo haría.

Respiró profundo para serenarse y liberó la muñeca de Sasuke. Después, con un movimiento firme para disimular los nervios, tomó el borde de su camiseta y la alzó, descubriendo su bronceado torso.

─Hazme lo que quieras. ─Con su comentario quería dejarle claro que sería capaz de llegar al final si el momento se daba.

Pero para su mala suerte, a pesar de que los ojos negros le miraban con interés delatando que le gustaba lo que veía, de nuevo le notó reacio a iniciar un acercamiento. Masculló un insulto para Sasuke, tan bajo que ni siquiera él mismo logró escucharse. Sostuvo su peso sobre el codo de su brazo libre para tomar impulso y retomar el beso. Fue cuestión de segundos que Sasuke volviera a recostarle, empujándole suavemente con su cuerpo sin dejar de besarse.

A Naruto le resultó fastidiosa su falta de experiencia. Lo más lejos que había llegado había sido masturbarse a sí mismo, y definitivamente eso estaba lejos de ser igual que tocar a otra persona. Al menos le consolaba saber que Sasuke era igual de inexperto que él; así, si hacía el ridículo su novio no lo notaría. A pesar de que se había estado informando en internet, sin duda no era lo mismo leer y fantasear con Sasuke, que tocarse el uno al otro de verdad.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando se escuchó a sí mismo jadear al tiempo que un espasmo le sacudía. Sasuke ya no le besaba, había descendido hasta su torso, succionando y lamiendo el pezón que faltaba por atender. Nunca imaginó que esa parte de su cuerpo sería tan sensible, jamás se tocó los pezones mientras se masturbaba, simplemente iba al grano y no prestaba atención a otras partes de su cuerpo.

Sintió su estómago encogerse y el aliento le faltó por un segundo cuando la mano de Sasuke se atrevió a posarse en su entrepierna, masajeando sobre la ropa y propinándole algún que otro suave apretón. La adrenalina comenzó a correr vertiginosa por sus venas, percibiendo sus genitales responder a los descarados roces. Estaba calentándose y endureciéndose. Avergonzado se preguntó si quizá su cuerpo estaba respondiendo demasiado deprisa, cuando él se tocaba normalmente necesitaba su tiempo para empezar a sentirse así de bien.

Sofocó un pequeño gemido y trató de liberar su muñeca aferrada, pero en vez de soltarle, Sasuke entrelazó sus dedos tratando de transmitirle confianza. Para el pelinegro era hasta cierto punto cómico ver a la hormona con patas, quien siempre hablaba del sexo sin tapujos y no paraba de incitarle, en ese estado de vergüenza. Dejó de torturar el suave pezón con su boca y se alejó lo suficiente para verle a la cara, sin poder evitar que una de sus comisuras se alzara en una sonrisilla socarrona.

─¿Estás bien?

Naruto sólo atinó a agitar la cabeza en un movimiento errático en el que fue difícil descifrar si estaba negando o asintiendo. Después contoneó las caderas, empujándose contra la mano que le acariciaba. El pantalón empezaba a resultar molesto y su respiración amenazaba con volverse pesada. Sus pensamientos oscilaban entre la necesidad de liberar su erección de aquella prisión que era la ropa y la vergüenza que sabía sentiría si Sasuke veía aquella parte de su cuerpo que nunca le había mostrado.

─Muy bien ─musitó en un hilo de voz.

Si aquello era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar, no aún. Saberse deseado por Sasuke, al menos por un momento, era como estar en el paraíso. Una vez más su novio desapareció de su vista y sintió nuevos besos en un costado que casi le arrancan una suave risa, pero ésta murió antes siquiera de nacer cuando los suaves labios se movieron, trazando un camino húmedo, hacia el vientre. Nervioso, entrelazó con mayor firmeza sus dedos con los de su pareja.

Estaba sintiéndose patético. En sus fantasías él saltaba sobre Sasuke y le torturaba con su boca y manos, besándole por aquí y tocándole por allá. Todo según había leído en internet. Pero ahora su cerebro parecía haberse quedado en blanco, y su cuerpo congelado. Fue peor cuando la mano libre de su novio se aferró al borde elástico de su pantalón deportivo, con intención de tirar de él hacia abajo. Su reacción fue inmediata, con un respingo le detuvo de nuevo, y al instante sus miradas se encontraron.

─¿Qué? ─quiso saber el adulto.

Naruto se insultó mentalmente, estaba siendo ridículo. Por culpa de la vergüenza le estaba costando dejarse llevar.

─Es que… ─fue todo lo que pronunció, después quedó en silencio.

En el fondo Sasuke estaba disfrutando enormemente la sensación de avergonzar a Naruto, de ponerlo contra la espada y la pared. Sentía que con aquello podía cobrarse al menos un poco todas las situaciones vergonzosas que ese idiota le hizo pasar. Incluso a duras penas se estaba conteniendo de vengarse y hacerle un llamativo chupetón en el cuello, pero eso no sólo le causaría problemas a Naruto sino a ambos. Sólo por ello se contuvo.

─¿Dónde ha quedado toda tu palabrería y tu valentía, hormona con patas? ─Se deleitó pronunciando cada palabra de aquella pregunta.

─¡Esto no es divertido! ─protestó sonrojado y ceñudo, aferrado al borde de su pantalón.

Las comisuras de Sasuke se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa complaciente.

─No es divertido porque tú no dejas que lo sea ─reiteró con cierta sorna las palabras dichas por su novio anteriormente.

Naruto reconoció sus propias palabras, y un segundo después decidió tragarse todo su enojo y vergüenza. No, no, su reputación de chico valiente estaba quedando en el fango, y no lo iba a consentir. ¡Al diablo la timidez! Se removió con insistencia hasta lograr que Sasuke por fin liberara su mano, estaba algo agarrotada por estar tan firmemente aferrada a la de su pareja, pero no importaba.

─Deja de burlarte de mí'ttebayo ─masculló.

Con decisión se alzó un poco y centró su objetivo en el blanco cuello, asaltándolo con insistentes besos mientras sus manos, bastante torpes, desabotonaban la camisa de Sasuke en un camino descendente. Tras unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, logró su cometido y deslizó la prenda por los hombros de su pareja, lanzándola después sin fijarse a dónde.

Quiso provocar a Sasuke de la misma manera y no dudó en toquetear uno de sus pezones mientras la otra mano se paseaba por un costado.

─Ni pienses en dejar una marca en mi cuello, dobe ─masculló con cierto tono amenazante al sentir que los insistentes besos en su cuello empezaban a ser suaves succiones.

Naruto farfulló un insulto inentendible al tener una porción de piel capturada entre sus labios. Por un segundo había deseado hacerle una marca para que la "vieja conocida" de Sasuke la viera. A pesar de la advertencia, se dejó llevar por la terquedad y, con cierta cautela, mordió con suavidad y se atrevió a succionar un poco más fuerte.

Al instante recibió un firme empujón que le regresó al sofá y una seria mirada de advertencia de su pareja. Naruto chasqueó la lengua con cierto fastidio. Se prometió a sí mismo que no se rendiría, y justo entonces, percibió a Sasuke acomodarse sobre él, estando más cerca pero sin dejar caer su peso. El color rojizo regresó a sus mejillas cuando su novio comenzó a moverse en un suave vaivén que hacía rozar sus sexos. Seguro Sasuke había notado lo duro que estaba desde el primer momento. Inquieto, se aferró a los brazos contrarios y atrapó los labios que se le antojaban. Pero el contacto apenas eran breves besos en los que sus labios se acariciaban y sus lenguas se tocaban de forma fugaz antes de volver a alejarse, liberando algún suspiro placentero sobre la boca contraria.

Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que sería una hermosa venganza alejarse en ese momento y dejar a Naruto con todas las ganas. Pero había dos problemas: quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que realmente le deseaba y que no estaba confundido; y segundo, él tenía tantas ganas de más como Naruto. Simplemente su orgullo le impedía exponerlo con la misma franqueza de su novio, aunque el suave tono rojo en sus mejillas delataba que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba en aumento.

Teniendo a Naruto hundiéndose por momentos en la bruma del placer, volvió a llevar las manos al borde del pantalón, bajándoselo hasta casi las rodillas. Olvidando la timidez por un momento, el rubio no opuso resistencia, e incluso alzó un poco las caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Una vez más, su novio vestía ese tipo de ropa interior que calificaría de ordinaria, rayando lo horrendo: un pantaloncillo rojo con lunares de un chillón amarillo. Pero dejando eso de lado, no tardó nada en visualizar lo abultado de la tela y una pequeña mancha causada por el líquido preseminal. Sonrió de forma sutil y maliciosa, haciendo a su novio fruncir un poco el ceño.

─Teme, ¡no te rías! ─Si no hubiera tenido las piernas apresadas en el pantalón, le habría dado una patada.

Pero Sasuke tuvo claro cómo eliminar el mal humor de Naruto en cuestión de segundos, y eso provocó que su sonrisilla aumentara.

Los gemidos de Naruto no tardaron en romper el silencio de la habitación cuando Sasuke le bajó también la ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarle sin mayor ceremonia. Por un segundo, titubeó sobre estimularle con su boca, pero no estaba preparado para tanto. Si bien era cierto que no era su primera vez, sí era su primera experiencia con alguien del mismo sexo.

Dejó de masajearle y le brindó suaves caricias en el bajo vientre y la ingle. Naruto estaba demasiado duro, apostaba que no tardaría mucho en correrse si no lo calmaba un poco. El mocoso era como un volcán ansiando entrar en erupción.

Naruto dejó escapar un gemidito de protesta al verse desatendido, su erección palpitaba ansiando más.

─Sasuke…

Pero entonces fue consciente de algo: sólo él se estaba llevando la mejor parte. Se había centrado en sentir y disfrutar, había olvidado a su novio.

─Relájate ─se limitó a responder.

¿Relajarse?, se repitió Naruto en su mente, incrédulo. Lo último que podía y quería hacer en ese momento era relajarse. Sólo podía anhelar por más. Envidiaba el autocontrol de Sasuke.

Pero, sería divertido llevarle al límite también, a ver si ese teme podría mantenerse calmado entonces.

Un poco tembloroso por la excitación llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón contrario y lo abrió despacio, esperando por si acaso Sasuke se negaba. Pero aunque hubiese querido, las manos le temblaban tanto que le habría sido imposible abrirlo más rápido. Al no recibir rechazo de su pareja, le bajó un poco la prenda junto con la ropa interior, hasta los muslos, recibiendo ayuda de Sasuke porque el pantalón le quedaba algo ceñido.

Naruto pasó saliva con esfuerzo, atreviéndose a mirar lo que la ropa ocultaba celosamente. Siempre había querido ver a Sasuke como su madre lo trajo al mundo, había fantaseado decenas de veces con ello, pero ahora apenas y se atrevía a clavar la mirada un segundo antes de dirigirla a cualquier otro lugar de la anatomía contraria. Su cara estaba tan caliente que juraría que iba a empezar a salirle humo de las orejas en cualquier momento.

Por más que trataba de tragarse la vergüenza, la vergüenza se empeñaba en engullirle a él.

─¿Qué pasa? ─Le pellizcó una mejilla para fastidiarle.

─Lo siento'tteba…

─Estás tensándote. ─Le miró con un disimulado tinte de comprensión en sus ojos.

En el fondo Naruto le recordaba en cierta manera a él, cuando tuvo su primera vez en aquella fiesta. De no haber sido por Ino, que parecía entender mucho del tema, habría hecho el ridículo por completo. Recordaba sus movimientos torpes, la inseguridad, los nervios… a pesar de todo Ino pareció quedar satisfecha, o al menos no la decepcionó lo suficiente como para no querer repetir.

Se inclinó un poco, conectando sus miradas.

─¿Debería retirarte el titulo de hormona con patas? ─le susurró con ligera diversión─. Cálmate, todo está bien, usuratonkachi.

Naruto cerró los ojos con firmeza durante unos segundos e inspiró hondo, dándose ánimos interiormente. No iba a permitir que el miedo tomara el control. Con decisión abrazó a su pareja y le obligó a casi caer sobre él, atrapando sus labios en un beso fogoso. Diciéndose a sí mismo que era ahora o nunca, deslizó una mano por el costado de Sasuke, hasta llegar a la cintura donde por un segundo titubeó. Estaba a punto de tocar a otro hombre, pero no un hombre cualquiera sino a su novio, y ese era el problema, le preocupaba hacerlo mal. Finalmente su mano se movió hasta la entrepierna, y sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la carne algo dura, moviéndose despacio. Obviamente, Sasuke no estaba tan excitado, incluso él mismo había perdido algo de dureza debido a los nervios.

El beso aumentó de intensidad, ambos tratando de tomar el control. Aquello relajó lo suficiente a Naruto como para empezar a actuar con la confianza que había deseado tener desde el primer momento. Se masturbaron el uno al otro, sin reparo. Naruto no estaba seguro de si la temperatura en aquella habitación había aumentado o si era él quien estaba acalorado. Sasuke parecía estar tan agitado como él. Sus caderas se mecían inquietas al compás de la mano que les estimulaba, aunque los movimientos del rubio eran algo más torpes debido a la posición, y también más impetuosos.

Se vieron obligados a finalizar la tanda de ósculos cuando los gemidos y constantes jadeos de ambos entorpecieron el acto. Se miraron a los ojos, respirando contra sus bocas entreabiertas. A Naruto le excitó más, si se podía, descubrir los ojos negros opacados por el placer. Ciñó su mano libre en la nuca de su pareja, tratando de mantener la cercanía entre ellos, y ocultó el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Sasuke soltó una queja cuando recibió una inesperada y firme mordida en el cuello junto con un gemido ahogado de Naruto, a continuación, su mano recibió el orgasmo de su pareja. Sonrió ligeramente socarrón, pensando que aquello fue algo rápido, y a juzgar por la humedad en su mano, Naruto se había corrido bastante.

Después percibió cómo gradualmente el cuerpo bajo el suyo empezaba a relajarse, la respiración un tanto sofocada golpeaba contra su cuello una y otra vez. No tardó en cerrar una mano sobre la que le masturbaba para guiarla en un ritmo más apetecible, al estar Naruto perdido en los últimos coletazos de su clímax, le estaba acariciando con movimientos erráticos.

Expectante, Naruto se dejó guiar, quería descubrir cómo le gustaba a Sasuke ser tocado, las zonas a las que le gustaba prestar mayor atención; al estar sus manos lubricadas, los movimientos se volvieron más fluidos. No dudó en aprovecharse del estado de su pareja, quien parecía ensimismado en su propio placer, para atacar su cuello con besos y suaves succiones que gradualmente aumentaron de intensidad. Sabía que Sasuke se pondría hecho una fiera al ver un nuevo chupetón, pero correría el riesgo. Su mano libre se movió desde la nuca hasta el torso, toqueteando uno de los pezones con las yemas de los dedos en suaves caricias.

Se deleitó con cada jadeo o gemido de su novio, tratando de guardarlos en su memoria. Era fascinante ver al estoico Sasuke en ese estado.

La agitación en el cuerpo sobre él aumentó a la par del movimiento de la mano que le guiaba. Sintió que su corazón se detendría de puro gozo al escuchar a Sasuke gemir su nombre al momento de su orgasmo. Su estómago estaba algo manchado de semen, pero no le importó en absoluto, era demasiado feliz en ese momento como para que algo pudiera incomodarle o molestarle. Decidió entonces dejar de torturar la ahora enrojecida porción de piel del cuello.

Recibió a su pareja entre sus brazos cuando éste se acomodó sobre él, tratando de no dejarse caer por completo. Permanecieron en silencio un prolongado momento, sólo escuchándose la pesada respiración del adulto. Naruto se permitió ese tiempo para recordar todas las sensaciones que le habían invadido. A pesar del miedo y los nervios del inicio, se había sentido demasiado bien.

─Gracias ─le murmuró al oído.

Las palabras de Naruto parecieron romper la magia del momento. Casi como un resorte Sasuke se incorporó, y de no haber tenido el pantalón hasta los muslos limitándole los movimientos lo habría hecho más rápido. Un poco torpe se acomodó las prendas inferiores mientras buscaba su camisa sin éxito.

─¿Sasuke? ─Se incorporó sobre sus codos, mirándole curioso.

─¿Dónde demonios está mi camisa? ─masculló.

─Sasuke… ─trató de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

─Será mejor que te vayas, Naruto. Es tarde.

Curioso, el rubio llevó la mirada hacia la amplia ventana. Era de noche, aunque no tenía la menor idea de la hora que podría ser. Le miró un poco ceñudo, tenía la sensación de estar siendo echado.

─Bien, pero me gustaría bañarme primero, teme. No me pienso ir "así".

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver el énfasis que hizo Naruto mientras señalaba su estómago manchado. Pero en el fondo el mocoso tenía razón. Se acercó y le ayudó a incorporarse. Con rapidez le alzó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior mientras el rubio se desprendía de la camiseta para no mancharla.

─Está bien, pero rápido ─apremió.

Con un veloz movimiento, Naruto tomó la muñeca de Sasuke para ver la hora, pensando que éste se mostraba tan ansioso por echarle porque era realmente tarde y no quería que sus progenitores le llamaran la atención.

─Teme, deja de estar paranoico. No es tan tarde, mis padres no me dirán nada. ─Le restó importancia─. Otras veces he vuelto a casa más tarde.

Tras darle un rápido beso, caminó al baño, indicándole de paso a Sasuke que la camisa que tanto buscaba estaba tirada en el suelo, detrás del sofá.

Pero cuando estuvo solo, lo último que hizo Sasuke fue recoger la prenda que antes buscó. Con los nervios casi a flor de piel, fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermano Itachi.

─¿Qué he hecho? ─se murmuró agitado, con el remordimiento martilleando su conciencia─. ¿Qué he hecho?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Nota aclaratoria:** Acerca de la frase donde Minato pregunta a Naruto si no está conforme con la paga que le dan. Según investigué, debido al nivel de vida medio-alto en Japón, los papás se pueden permitir darles buenas pagas a sus hijos para que estos se centren en sus estudios y no trabajen hasta finalizarlos. Sólo un pequeño porcentaje se ve obligado a buscar un trabajo para ayudar a pagar sus estudios y costear sus gastos. Vamos, todo lo contrario a España -ríe pero llora-

¡Hola! El #TeamNaruto arrasó :D Luego os preguntáis por qué a Sasuke le da lo emo y se va de la aldea XD Ok no.

¡Ahora sí que vendrá a llevarte la ONU, Sasuke! :v Run, bitch, ruuun!

Ahora hablando en serio, como esta será mi última actualización del año, quiero desearos una maravillosa navidad y un 2018 lleno de buenos momentos -les lanza kitsunes a todos- Millones de gracias a quienes han estado ahí, leyendo y dando su apoyo en forma de comentario. Sois un amor -corazones-

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Cualquier pregunta que tengáis, no dudéis en decírmelo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
